Playing Hide and Seek With the Truth
by jenwin23
Summary: Continuation of the Truth series. The kids go back to school. Old issues remain while more secrets will be revealed, relationships will change and lives will crumble. Logan/Veronica, eventual Mac/Dick. Most of the other characters make an appearance.
1. Ch 1: New beginnings, old problems

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, not mine, blah.

**Playing Hide and Seek With the Truth**

This is the third story in the Truth series. That sounds very pretentious and self-important, the TRUTH series. Picking story titles is a bit of a challenge. I tried on a few, but this one is the right one for where this story will go. Some try to hide the truth, others seek it. This story will likely go through December of their Senior year, then a new story will deal with the last half of the year. Otherwise this story would end up with 100 chapters and a million words. Not joking.

**What you need to know:** LoVe got together in January of Season 1 (after New Years). They were together then broke up when Lynn tried to commit suicide. She failed, but it messed Logan up. LoVe reconcile after V helps Logan find Lynn who goes missing from the hospital. (Lynn is alive.) V finds out who raped her, and Logan's friendship with Duncan is irreparably damaged. Lynn goes to rehab then returns for Logan, who gets emancipated. After the confrontation with Aaron (who did kill Lilly), V is messed up and Keith is in the hospital for his injuries (burns). V moves in with the Fennels until Leanne (who's back in Neptune with V's heretofore unknown baby sister) gets custody. LoVe breakup again- mostly due to confusion and an inability to communicate. They get back together and work on their relationship throughout the summer. Keith and Alicia are going strong, Keith wrote his book (published with Casey's company) and has been away on the book tour.

Dick has changed and grown as a character but for the most part he's still Dick. His growth includes being nicer to his brother, who is now known as Cassidy. Dick has a crush on Mac, who has been dating (Logan's friend) John Enbom. Their relationship takes a turn for the worse after the 09er boys go out for Ram's birthday and end up crashing their car killing Chester and injuring Felix who remains in a coma. The class warfare heated up as the boys refused to reveal who was driving, and cut a deal for lesser charges and community service. To honor Chester's memory, the boys begin making a string of bets, and the girls get into the action too.

During the summer Veronica finds out what secrets Meg has been hiding (crazy cult parents) and what happened to Marisol Reyes. Dick starts seeing Betina and Madison, Mac goes on vacation with her bio-family (minus Madison), and Logan reconnects with his family on Lynn's side.

There is a lot more, but you'll have to read the stories or at least the recaps to get it all.

Now on with the story...(before I lose my nerve to begin what will undoubtedly be another 500k words)

* * *

**Chapter 1: New beginnings, old problems **

**(Tuesday, Sept. 6, first day of Senior year)**

_Neptune High School. Veronica walks up to the front entrance of the school, tugging her short skirt down a bit self-consciously. She is dressed in a nearly backless shirt_ _that hangs off one shoulder, held on by a thin strap that connects the two shoulders together, a short dark wash denim skirt, and the black zippered boots Logan had given her. Her hair is down to her shoulders, cut bluntly with no layers except for her bangs which are still growing out. _

**Veronica Voiceover (VVO):** Here it is, senior year. A fresh start. Try not to screw it up, Veronica.

_Several signs welcoming students back to school are visible. Lots of students stand in small groups talking, laughing and catching up on summer adventures. _

_A loud noise from the parking lot draws her attention and she turns around to see Dick pull into the parking lot in a beat up 1970s Pinto. The car's backfire had drawn the attention of half the school. As Dick climbs out, a faint blush on his cheeks though he tries to appear unaffected, several of the students laugh. _

_Beaver pulls into the parking spot next to Dick, driving a shiny new BMW 3 series._

**Beaver:** (noting the embarrassment on his brother's face) I offered to drive...

**Dick:** Thanks man, but you need to focus on getting a hottie freshmen girl to let you drive her home, and big brothers are a guaranteed cock block.

_Now it's Beaver's turn to blush. Dick swings an arm around his much smaller little brother and the two make their way towards school, stopping to exchange high fives and fist bumps as well as good natured ribbing from their friends. _

_Veronica turns back around to see Mac walking towards her. Veronica smiles, her own discomfort forgotten as she grins at her friend, who happens to be strolling hand in hand with her 09er boyfriend, John Enbom._

**Veronica:** Mac-attack. You look very nice today.

_Mac manages not to glare at Veronica, raising one eyebrow in acknowledgement and warning, then makes a display of looking at Veronica's outfit. _

**Mac:** (facetiously) You too. A bit... sluttier than usual, but...

_Enbom looks Veronica over too and doesn't think she's dressed all that differently than usual. _

**John Enbom:** I think you look nice Veronica.

_Mac glares at him._

**Mac:** You would.

**John Enbom:** What?

**Mac:** Seriously?

**Veronica:** (hands on her hips, causing the shirt to slide off one shoulder) Yeah John, seriously?

**John Enbom:** (obviously uncomfortable, to Veronica) Where's your boyfriend?

**Veronica:** (annoyed) Oh, he's around here somewhere.

**John Enbom:** So he got back from visiting his family.

**Veronica: **Yes. (sharply) Did he forget to update his Facebook status?

**John Enbom:** (defensive) Sorry for asking.

_Meg appears._

**Meg:** Who?

**John Enbom:** Her boyfriend.

**Meg:** Oh, I just saw him go into the school with Rams.

_Veronica and Mac both peer at Meg._

_Meg is dressed in jeans, a tight black tank top that leaves a sliver of her stomach bare, and a soft looking tight leather jacket. _

**Veronica:** Not fair.

**Mac:** Yeah. Totally not fair.

**Meg:** What? I'm paying here too. It's hot and I feel ridiculous.

_The weather is indeed hot, the morning temperature already hovering around the 80 degree mark, with the day promising to rise to near the century mark. Meg's hand flutters over the exposed inch of her stomach, trying to hide herself._

**Veronica:** Right. Wanna trade?

_Meg takes in Veronica's outfit, with Veronica turning helpfully to show Meg the full effect. _

**Meg:** Uh, no. Sorry. But at least he has good taste.

**Mac:** (wistfully looking at Meg) I could do leather. But makeup? Eye-shadow and liner? Or (shuddering) lip gloss?

**Veronica:** (sighing) That wasn't the bet. We have to be outside our comfort zones.

**-Flashback**

**Marisa (Logan's cousin):** Veronica, I'd like your punishment to be that you have to come to our family reunion.

**Veronica:** No Marisa.

**Marisa:** Why?

**Veronica:** Because I think Logan needs to reconnect with your family, his family, and that won't happen if I'm there.

**Marisa:** Are you sure?

**Veronica:** Yes.

**Marisa:** Well that sucks.

_Veronica shrugs with a smile._

**Marisa:** Fine, in that case your punishment is... to... (she thinks hard for a moment then issues an evil smile) let Logan pick out your clothes for the first month of school.

_Veronica's mouth falls open, protest all over her face._

**Marisa:** That's my decision. Starting your first day of school, Mac wears makeup for a month, you let Logan dress you, and Meg has to wear edgier clothes for month as well.

**Veronica:** (arguing) Edgier is relative, she could not wear pink and be edgier and Mac could slap on some lip-gloss, Logan could make me go commando for a month and I'll never get to wear jeans.

**Marisa:** Then it's good that the weather is nice here. (chiding) And really Veronica you don't want to wear jeans if you're going commando.

_Veronica glares at Marisa who simply smiles back. _

**Marisa:** Two birds one stone, your punishment, Logan's birthday present. Sweet.

**Veronica:** (eyes narrowed) You're a traitor to your own sex.

_Marisa is unconcerned._

**-End Flashback**

**John Enbom:** So what, so Mac has to wear a little makeup and Meg has to be a bit edgier, and Veronica… (he stifles a laugh)

**Veronica:** (menacing) Keep laughing Chuckles, I'll tell my wardrobe consultant you were staring at my ass.

_Enbom sobers, then smiles and shrugs off the threat, reasonably certain that Logan would at least ask before he punched. _

**John Enbom:** Look on the bright side, it's only for a month. Dick has to drive clunkers for six months.

_The girls smile momentarily._

**Mac:** This still sucks.

**Meg:** I'm never making a bet with Marisa again.

_Veronica is too busy trying to arrange her shirt on her shoulders to respond. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_Veronica enters the school with Meg at her side, passing through the new metal detectors and security guards at the entrance. One of the two security guards takes her bag (the new messenger bag Mac got her for her birthday) and glances cursory inside it. _

**VVO****: **The metal detectors are new, but they come as no surprise. Tensions in Neptune are the highest they've ever been between the haves and the have-nots…

_The guard hands her back her bag and Veronica pauses to wait for Meg to have her bag inspected as well. _

**Guard: **Go ahead.

_The guard returns Meg's bag and the girls continue on their way._

_**VVO**_**: **…09ers and non-09ers.

_Veronica marches purposefully down the hall, Meg chattering at her side. Veronica slows when she notices something ahead._

**Biker: **Check it out, check it out.

_It is Weevil and three of the bikers, standing and talking in the hall. They spot Veronica and stop talking. The rest of the students are giving them wide berth, no matter their zip code. Weevil turns his head and his eyes follow her as she passes. There is a lot of tension between them as Veronica passes by quickly and wordlessly. Weevil meets her eyes but neither smile. Meg is noticeably uncomfortable but offers Weevil a hesitant smile. Weevil frowns and Meg links her arm with Veronica tugging her towards their lockers. _

_**VVO**_**: **Weevil and I actually had something of a working truce this summer. (Her eyes shift back to him as he stares her down.) I guess that was only while we were alone.

-VM—VM—VM—

_Veronica enters her first class and sits in the last row. She opens the text book already on her desk. She is reading the introduction to French when she sees another student sit in the seat next to her, she glances up, not really interested in who it is but then is taken aback to see Logan grinning at her._

**Logan:** Bonjour mon amour.

_She narrows her eyes at him. _

**Veronica:** Bonjour. But we already said good morning when you blackmailed me into riding to school with you.

**Logan:** But now we're in French class, so… bonjour. And I didn't blackmail, you offered a deal. A deal in which you got something in return.

**Veronica:** Why are _we_ in French? You don't take French.

**Logan:** I do now.

_She stares at him, silently demanding an explanation. He shrugs lightly, reclining back in his chair._

**Logan:** I changed my schedule.

**Veronica:** Logan we talked about this.

**Logan:** Yeah, you said I couldn't change my schedule to be in _all_ your classes.

_Her lips tighten, but her eyes show that she is not really annoyed._

**Logan:** (sing song) Loophole.

_He grins as she rolls her eyes. _

**Veronica:** Which other classes should I expect you in?

**Logan:** (grinning happily) Just Journalism. (She is pacified.) And Health.

_She glares at him again, then shrugs. _

**Veronica:** Fine. I guess I can consent to you being my robo-baby daddy again.

**Logan:** Ah, good times.

_The teacher enters the class, and immediately begins speaking in French. Except for an odd word in English, Veronica is lost._

**Logan:** I wonder if Van has closed the trust fund loophole in our family planning budget assignment this year.

**Veronica:** (whispering) What is it with you and loopholes?

**Madame Rousseau:** Mademoiselle Mars. Dans dans ma classe, je demande à ce que vos soyez attentive. Et si vous devez parler, faites le en français. (Miss Mars. In my class, I expect that you listen. And if you must talk, do it in French.)

**Veronica:** Uh, sorry Mrs. Rousseau.

**Madame Rousseau:** Madame Rousseau.

**Veronica:** Oui.

_The teacher goes back to her lecture and Veronica tries to focus. But she can feel Logan staring at her the whole time. Finally she glances over at him._

**Veronica:** (hissing) What?

**Logan:** Just wondering what you want for lunch today.

_She turns back to him but Madame Rousseau is on them again instantly._

**Madame Rousseau:** Monsieur Echolls, est il nécessaire que je vous sépare de Melle Mars? (Mr. Echolls, is it necessary to separate you from Ms. Mars?)

_Logan smiles at Veronica._

**Logan:** Let me know about lunch. (turning to the teacher) Ce serait dommage car j'aime beaucoup sa compagnie. (That would be a shame because I do enjoy her company so very much.)

**Madame Rousseau:** Vous parlez très bien français.  
**Logan:** Ma famille a passé quelques temps en Europe quand j'étais plus jeune, J'ai réussi à le ramasser. (My family spent some time in Europe when I was younger, I managed to pick it up.)

**Madame Rousseau:** Vous avez une oreille pour les langues?

_Logan shrugs. _

**Madame Rousseau:** Je vous remercie de ne pas perturber la classe. (Thank you for not disturbing the class.)  
**Logan:** Mes excuses. (My apologies.)

_She harrumphs and returns to her lecture, thankfully in English. _

_When the bell rings, Veronica and Logan get up to leave but the teacher calls them back. _

**Madame Rousseau:** Veronica, (she pauses, smiling) you have the look of your mother. (Veronica's eye brows draw together in a frown.) And Mr. Echolls. I'm guessing from that little display earlier that you are fluent in French.

_Logan nods cockily._

**Madame Rousseau:** Then why are you in this class?

_His eyes shift to Veronica._

**Logan:** Why not? I already took three years of Spanish.

**Madame Rousseau:** Fine. But I expect you to pay attention or at least be quiet during lessons, and Veronica is to do her own homework.

**Veronica:** I will, Madame Rousseau. I'm here to learn.

**Madame Rousseau:** Good.

_She takes a slip of paper and hall pass off her desk and hands it to Veronica. _

**Madame Rousseau:** Mr. Clemmons wants to see both of you in his office.

_The young couple shares a look._

**Logan:** Don't look at me, I haven't done anything.

_Veronica sighs. _

**Veronica:** Fine, let's go.

_The teacher smiles after them as the exit the classroom with Logan's arm wrapped_ _around Veronica's back, his hand resting on her hip. _

_When they enter the school office, Veronica looks for Wallace, but doesn't see him. She frowns, then smiles charmingly at Mrs. Molly, the elderly school secretary. _

**Veronica:** Hi Mrs. Molly. I have a note Clemmons wants to see us?

_Her expression is casual with just a hint of concern._

**Mrs. Molly:** Oh, don't worry dear, it's nothing. Go on ahead to his office, he'll be right in.

**Veronica:** (smiling engagingly) What's going on? Seems busier than just first day stuff.

**Mrs. Molly:** Woody Goodman is coming to tour the school this morning. His daughter is enrolled here now. Part of his election campaign, I'm sure. Clemmons and Principal Moorehead have been scrambling all morning to get ready.

_Veronica smiles._

**Veronica:** OK.

_Veronica enters Clemmons' small office with Logan close behind her, as soon as he crosses the threshold he closes the door behind him and circles Veronica's waist with his arms turning her around and drawing her in for a kiss. She is startled but kisses him back until she feels his hands curling around her ribcage under her shirt sliding upwards with clear purpose. She breaks the kiss and pushes Logan back, but he quickly follows her, pulling her close again, his hands cupping her butt._

**Veronica:** (prohibitive) Logan. Stop.

**Logan:** Why?

**Veronica:** Clemmons' could be back any minute, and I do not want to start the year getting busted for making out with my boyfriend.

**Logan:** Why not?

_She tries to evade his hands but in the small room she has nowhere to go. _

**Veronica:** Do you want to explain why I have detention to my dad?

_Logan pauses for a second then he smiles and dips his head down to her neck, kissing down it seductively. _

**Logan:** So we won't get caught.

_He maneuvers Veronica around so she is pressed between the door and Logan's larger body. Effectively keeping anyone outside out. _

_She sighs._

**Veronica:** You're going to get me in trouble.

_But she tilts her neck to give him more access and she can feel Logan's lips curve into a smile against her skin. _

**Logan:** Trust me.

_She shakes her head and frames his face with both her hands pulling his mouth back to hers for a deep kiss. Logan's hands slide down her sides, past her hips to her legs. Curling his hands around the back of her thighs he lifts one of her legs up and curls it around his leg helpfully. _

_She is the first to break the kiss again, her face alarmed as her body responds to his heat, her own blood pumping rapidly. _

**Veronica:** (prohibitive) Logan.

**Logan:** (playful) Five minutes?

**Veronica:** (amused) Why would I say yes to that?

**Logan:** Because you love me.

_He says it playfully, but there is a shadow in his eyes. She smiles at him, but her eyes are serious as she angles her head in to kiss him again. The kiss is light, barely open mouthed, but it is full of emotion. _

**Veronica: **(serious) I do love you.

_She kisses him again, quickly this time._

**Veronica:** (more playfully) I love you, but I'm not having sex with you in Clemmons' office with Clemmons outside.

_Logan grins, but still looks disappointed, releasing her leg and putting a few inches of space between them before taking her hand to lead her over to one of the two chairs in front of Clemmons' desk. Veronica sits, but Logan wanders around the room, until he is behind Clemmons' desk, where he flops down in the vice principal's chair and puts his feet up on the desk. _

_Veronica grins at Logan's disregard for anyone in an authority position._

**Logan:** You know, first day of school is like New Year's.

**Veronica:** How so?

**Logan:** Whatever you spend the day doing, you'll spend the rest of the year doing.

**Veronica:** Oh really?

**Logan:** Of course, I spent last New Year's eve chasing you around, didn't I?

_She narrows her eyes at him then gets the look that means she has just had an idea. A smirk curves her lips and Logan drops his feet to the floor and sits forward at attention. _

**Logan:** What?

**Veronica:** (grinning) Nothing.

**Logan:** That's not nothing. That look always means something.

**Veronica:** I'll tell you…

**Logan:** (resigned) Later.

**Veronica:** Yes, later, and I guess it would be more accurate to say I'll show you.

_Logan looks intrigued, but before he can try to pry some more information out of her, Clemmons enters the room, shutting the door behind him and managing to keep his cool reserve as he shoos Logan from his chair. Logan grins, unrepentant as he sits in the uncomfortable chair next to Veronica._

**Logan:** What's up big guy? Can't wait to hear about our summer vacations? Well, let me tell you –

**Mr. Clemmons:** (interrupting) Mr. Echolls. Perhaps another time.

_Logan fakes looking vastly disappointed. _

**Mr. Clemmons:** I've brought you two here to discuss our current situation.

_Both Logan and Veronica look cautious._

**Veronica:** Which situation?

**Mr. Clemmons:** This school values the privacy of our students and takes your security seriously.

**Veronica:** Is there a problem?

**Logan:** (frowning) Besides the ever present paparazzi?

**Mr. Clemmons:** Exactly. To that end, with a generous donation from your father…

_Logan and Veronica share an alarmed look._

**Mr. Clemmons:** …we have added two new full time security guards to our campus security.

_Both the teenagers are silent as they process that, trying to fathom Aaron's motivations, and easily grasping how this could be bad for them. _

_Veronica is the first to ask a question, Logan's face still frozen in a hard mask._

**Veronica:** Did Aaron hire the guards or did the school?

**Mr. Clemmons:** He provided the funds in the way of a donation. The guards went through the normal hiring process at the District.

**Logan:** (scornful) Well that's reassuring, considering that last year alone one of your hires was revealed to be having an affair with a student, actually knocking her up, and another was unable to even begin his position because he was arrested for beating his wife to a pulp. I'm sure your screening process on this one is fool-proof.

_Clemmons looks annoyed._

**Veronica:** What I think Logan is trying to say, is that Aaron could be using these guards to try to get information on anyone associated with his trial. Logan, me… even Duncan.

_Clemmons frowns, appearing to take her words seriously. _

**Mr. Clemmons:** Every precaution will be taken. And if you have any complaints about the guards, other faculty or staff, or media following you onto campus you should bring your concerns to me immediately.

_Leaving Clemmons' office Veronica smiles at Logan seductively. _

**Veronica:** Meet me in the girls' bathroom later? We can work on… setting the course for the year.

_Logan grins and salutes jauntily._

-VM—VM—VM—

_Veronica slips into her 2__nd__ period English class late, and takes the open seat next to Wallace. She looks around and notes that __Enbom, Angie Dahl, Kate, and Luke__ are all in the class too. Mrs. Murphy walks them through the syllabus and reading list for the year and Veronica tunes out, a silly smile on her face as she thinks about Logan._

_As Veronica walks out the door after the period ends, __Wallace catches up and keeps pace beside her. __Veronica turns and body checks him._

**Veronica: **Seniors rule!

**Wallace: **Uh-huh. (smiling) You're in a good mood.

_She opens her mouth, but he cuts her off._

**Wallace: **No. No Logan related details.

_She opens her mouth again._

**Wallace: **Not even one. Not even teasing. Nada.

**Veronica: **Way to rain on my happy feeling.

_She pouts then turns to him again._

**Veronica: **Hey, what period do you have office aide this year?

**Wallace: **Believe it or not, I didn't sign up for a second year of office aide.

**Veronica: **(taken aback) Yeah, that doesn't work for me.

**Wallace: **Well you can take that up with Moms. She had these crazy ideas about me having a well-rounded education. But don't underestimate me. _(He holds up a key.) _The master key.

_Veronica takes the key, pleased. Wallace scoots closer over to her, pulling out a slip of paper._

**Wallace: **Yeah, and I got all the administrative passwords I could get my hands on.

_Veronica grabs the paper._

**Veronica: **Ooh, you're good.

**Wallace: **You know, you know. I get all my criminal tendencies from you. Now are you gonna be nice to me and never, ever tell me anything about you and Logan that wouldn't make it onto Degrassi.

_Veronica smiles angelically and Wallace looks worried._

**Veronica: **You know those kids got nasty after awhile. Blow jobs and venereal diseases in the mouth. Logan and I...

**Wallace: **(frowning)Let's make a deal.

**Veronica: **What'cha got?

_He takes a pink hall pass pad out of his pocket and waves it in front of her face. Her face is full of excitement as she makes a grab for the passes, but he pulls them back from her._

**Wallace: **Do we have a deal?

**Veronica: **Yeah, whatever, just gimmie.

_He grins and hands her the passes, which she promptly flips through noting that they are stamped with Mrs. Moody's signature. _

**Veronica: **Nice.

**Wallace: **(smug) There's more.

**Veronica: **(eyes comically wide) More?

**Wallace: **I made a deal with the new office aide to file the hall passes on the DL.

**Veronica: **Sweet. You're the best almost-brother a girl could hope for.

_Wallace grins and the two friends move through the teeming hallway side by side. _

_Veronica can hear a loud yelling and some high pitch screeches. She turns her head and sees that Dick has a water gun, more like a water bazooka, and is spraying down the Freshman hallway. Several sophomores and juniors get sprayed too as they try to get to their classes. Veronica sees one of the PCH bikers look angrily at Dick about to approach him when Rams and Luke enter the hallway laughing at Dick's prank and congratulating their friend. Cervando falls back, but still looks angry as he swipes at the discoloration on his jeans. There wasn't just water in the toy guy, but bleach. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_When Veronica makes her way to her 3__rd__ period class, organic chemistry, she sees Duncan already seated at a lab station one back from the front. She pauses in the doorway, a frown creasing her face. Duncan's gaze skims across her then he drops his eyes to the science book in front of him. Veronica's gaze continues around the room noting that Harry Didden is also in the class. _

_Veronica nods to Harry then takes a seat next to Kat, one of the few kids who like Veronica lived in the 90905 zip code, just one or two tax brackets above the 02er income. _

**Veronica:** Hey Kat.

**Kat:** Hi Veronica. How was your summer?

**Veronica:** Good. How about yours?

**Kat:** Great, I got a scholarship to a summer dance program in Atlanta. It was amazing.

_Mr. Wu enters and calls out the names of several of the students, including Veronica and Kat. _

**Mr. Wu:** You lucky students have been selected to show groups of our new students around campus for this period. Report to the counseling office and get your students.

_Veronica frowns, looking incredulous that anyone would select her to play the role of welcome wagon. _

_Cut to Veronica leading around five Freshmen, three girls and two boys._

**Veronica:** This is the lunch quad. Be careful where you sit. Sit in someone's spot and if you're lucky the least they'll do to you is dump a soda on you. Cafeteria food sucks, join an extracurricular activity and get Pirate Points and you can get off campus food delivered.

**Freshman girl:** Can we leave campus?

**Veronica:** No.

**Cocky boy:** Aren't Pirate Points only for sports?

**Veronica:** Not anymore.

_She leads them back inside and waves idly down the hall. _

**Veronica:** The nurse's office is down there. You know where the office is and the counselor.

_They turn down another corridor and Veronica sees Logan slipping coins into a vending machine to get a bottle of water. He sees her and turns to lean back against the machine as she approaches. _

**Logan:** Hi, I'm Logan.

_She frowns, but plays along._

**Veronica:** Veronica.

**Logan:** That's a pretty name.

**Veronica:** Thank you.

**Logan:** Do you have a phone I can borrow? I need to call God and tell Him that one of His angels is missing.

**Veronica:** That's a cheesy line.

**Logan:** I know, I have been out of it for a while.

_He leers at her, leaning in for a kiss. She turns her head so his lips land on her cheek. The freshmen girls with her sigh, as he cups his hand around her jaw lifting her face so he can drop a kiss on her forehead. _

**Veronica:** Are you hitting on random girls in the hallway now? Last time I looked, you had a girlfriend.

**Logan:** Maybe next time you look, I won't.

**Veronica:** That's what they all say.

**Logan:** What can I say, I'm in demand.

**Veronica:** Wow, with pick up lines like that, it's a wonder I resisted you for so long.

_She smiles up at him for a moment then leads her group down the hallway. _

**Veronica:** (instructional tone) Now one of the most important decisions you'll make in high school is who to be friends with. (Logan continues to watch as she walks away, grinning in anticipation of her words.) Take that one back there, for example. Bad choice.

**Freshman girl:** Isn't he your boyfriend?

_Veronica frowns._

**Freshman girl:** I heard you've been together for like, a year.

**Veronica:** Like I said, some decisions haunt you. So, be careful who you associate with, people will judge you on the company you keep.

_Logan grins._

-VM—VM—VM—

_Logan is waiting for Veronica outside the journalism classroom door when Duncan comes into view. Logan's easy smile fades and his mask slips into place. The boys stand awkwardly for a moment, then Duncan nods at Logan and moves inside. Logan blinks and for an unguarded moment looks after his former best friend. _

_He is distracted quickly when Dick and Veronica appear. Madison is also approaching the classroom and simpers at Dick._

**Madison:** Hi Dick, I didn't see you this morning.

_Dick nods at her shortly then turns back to Veronica._

**Dick:** We're having pizza for lunch. It's a first day tradition.

**Veronica:** Well, I want tacos.

_Madison huffs and stomps her foot._

**Dick:** Pizza.

**Madison:** (sugary) I'd like pizza, but no cheese, OK babe? I'm on a diet.

_Dick frowns at her._

**Dick:** Order whatever you want. (nodding to Logan) Pizza today, man?

**Logan:** Yeah, but we can order tacos too.

**Dick:** Pussy.

_Logan shrugs Dick off and smiles at Veronica. Madison stomps into the classroom. Veronica grins up at Dick and then Logan and allows him to escort her into the very full classroom._

**Mrs. Dumass:** Please find a seat wherever you can, everyone.

_Veronica sees Meg and walks towards her, the two boys following her. _

**Veronica:** What's going on?

**Meg:** Woody Goodman is touring the school and stopping in to visit with all the media classes. Journalism, broadcast news, film production and yearbook are all here.

_Logan sits back on the counter that runs along the back of the room, and Veronica leans back against him, inside the V of his legs. Dick and Meg take up positions on either side of them, with Beaver slinking in to stand next to his brother. _

_Veronica glances around and notes that a few new kids are in the room as well as Kimmy, Lars, and Pam. _

**Dick: **_(to Beaver) _Hey, who's the lovely young flower blossoming into womanhood?

_He nods towards one of the new girls. _

**Beaver: **Let me guess: you want to pluck her.

_Logan grins._

_Woody enters the classroom with Clemmons and Principal Moorehead at his side. _

**Woody:** Hello, I recognize some of you. (He nods to Duncan, then Veronica.) I even coached a few of you back in Little League.

_He glances at Beaver, and a few other students, smiling genially. _

**Woody:** As many of you know, I'm running for Chairman of the Neptune Board of Supervisors. And I thought it was important as a candidate for public office, my daughter, Gia, attend the public high school in Neptune.

_The girl Dick was checking out smiles and waves._

**Woody:** Her favorite class at Country Day was newspaper. So, I thought I'd visit the journalism classes and give Gia a chance to make some new friends.

_Dick, leers at Gia as she stands up to join her father._

**Dick: **Hello, friend.

**Gia: **Hello. Okay, so far, working.

**Woody: **Yes.

**Gia: **Okay, just so everyone knows, I don't always dress like this.

_Veronica cocks her head forward, in a "Say what?" way._

**Gia: **I didn't know if you guys were doing, like, relaxed beachy, or the West Coast wannabe East Coast urban, so, F.Y.I., it's not a statement. I'm just doing the new-school blend-in thing.

_Veronica and Meg share a glance as Gia returns to her seat._

**Woody: **My daughter, she's a cool kid. Play nice.

_He drones on for a few minutes, giving his stump speech, including a request that anyone eligible to vote get registered to do so. _

**Woody: **I wanted to invite each of you out to a game at Shark Field. You'll be in my owner's box. (boasting yet boyish) Best seats in the house, right behind home base. The Sharks are playing the San Francisco Giants on October 25 and you're all invited.

-VM—VM—VM-

_Walking out to the lunch quad, Veronica sees Wallace ahead of her and walks quickly to catch up with him._

**Veronica:** Hey bro.

**Wallace: **Bro?

_She nods happily._

**Wallace: **You think so?

**Veronica:** What else would our (air quotes) "family meeting" tonight be about?

_Wallace shrugs. _

**Wallace: **So, where's your boyfriend? I expected to be ignored at lunch today.

**Veronica:** Why do people keep asking me that? I'm not his keeper.

_Wallace busts out laughing loudly. _

**Veronica:** (indignant) I'm not.

**Wallace: **Right.

_She rolls her eyes and marches ahead of him to her normal table, which now_ _permanently has an umbrella over it. She sits down just as Mac and Enbom appear and take a seat too. Wallace is still grinning as he sits down. _

_Logan and Dick appear carrying several pizza boxes and Styrofoam containers of Mexican food. _

_Dick sets his boxes on the normal 09er guys' table, before sliding onto one of the bench seats. He waves his brother over. Rams and Kate are already there, and apparently still together. With those two you never knew if they were together or not, but you always knew that they would be together again, soon enough. _

_Veronica looked around and saw Meg across the quad with some of her other friends. Logan sets the food down on the table and sits down next to Veronica. They begin to eat and talk about their classes, and Veronica notes that Enbom appears to be back to normal. Mac is smiling and happy and that's all that matters. She turns her attention to Wallace who is looking back at the doors to the school. Veronica turns her head to see a pretty black girl exit the school alone. She looks around then walks to an open table. Her head is held high, and Veronica reads it as more cocky than confident. She glances back at Wallace who is still staring. She nudges his arm._

**Veronica:** Eat. Staring is creepy.

_Logan laughs and Wallace looks down, stuffing another bite of pizza into his mouth._

**Wallace: **Maybe I don't want a sister after all.

_Veronica pouts cutely until he smiles back at her. _

_At one of the other 09er tables two new girls, sisters, are sitting with Madison and her crew. One has light brown hair, deliberately streaked with blond highlights. She laughs loudly and talks animatedly as she regales Madison and Emma Harris with tales of growing up in Beverly Hills. She is dressed in every trend of the season, from designer purse and shoes to ultra short skirt a preppy sweater over a very low cut shirt that shows off an expanse of cleavage. Her sister has dark brown wavy hair, and eats quietly, only speaking up when the other girls focus their attention on her. She is dressed more subtly, carrying a messenger bag, and wearing a 1970s era vintage shirt with jeans. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_In 6__th__ period economics/history, Veronica meets another new student, Milo. He is average height, 5'8" or 5'9", with somewhat delicate features, medium brown hair, and an odd demeanor. He seems nervous. Nervous and uncomfortable. Veronica wonders why. _

_The teacher assigns them into pairs to analyze a period where the market was either very high or very low and determine what factors were responsible. Veronica is paired with the new student, with Luke working with his partner in the chairs immediately in front of them. _

**Veronica:** OK, so let's get started. I'm Veronica by the way.

**Milo:** I know, (alarmed look, back peddling) I mean, I've heard.

_He laughs awkwardly and Veronica looks at him curiously._

**Milo:** Someone filled me in on the gossip around here already.

**Veronica:** I thought guys didn't admit to gossiping.

**Milo:** Oh, uh, yeah. (flushing) So what do you think... did the stock market crash in the 80s because of the bad fashion?

_Veronica continues to look at Milo thoughtfully. Something was off about this kid. _

**Veronica:** Overvaluation, illiquidity, something about computers and speculative trades. But for the overall economy it was the rising cost of housing, the trade deficit, huge amounts of jobs being outsourced, and rising national and personal debt.

**Milo:** Wow. Did I miss a week, I thought this was the first day of class?

_Veronica smiles. _

**Milo:** So back up, what is illiquidity?

_By the end of class Milo has Veronica laughing as he spins outrageous tales of why the market really crashed in 1987, mostly leading back to cocaine and shoulder pads. Leaving after the bell rings, Veronica tilts her head and looks at Milo._

**Milo:** What? Do I have something in my teeth?

**Veronica:** You look familiar. Have we met somewhere?

**Milo:** (stammering) No. Nope, not that I remember. And I would remember a hot chick like you. I mean damn girl. Look at you.

_Veronica just stares at him, her eyebrows slightly quirked, trying to figure out what it is about him that feels wrong. _

**Milo:** Uh, I gotta go, see you next class.

_He races off. _

**Veronica: **There is something odd about that guy.

_Luke comes up behind her and laughs._

**Luke:** Seriously. He showed up at soccer practice last week. Weird kid, just weird. But he's actually a pretty good soccer player.

-VM—VM—VM-

_Leaving school Veronica looks around for Wallace. Not seeing him she shoots him a text._

**-text msg. to Wallace from Veronica**

I need a ride, where are you?

_A few minutes later her phone beeps, and she glances at it frowning. Wallace had a shift at the Sack-N-Pack and had already left campus. She is about to track Logan down when she sees Meg._

**Veronica: **(yelling) Meg, wait up.

**Meg: **What's up Veronica?

**Veronica: **Can I hitch a ride?

**Meg: **Sure.

_The girls walk towards Meg's sensible Honda._

**Meg: **Did you drive with Logan today?

**Veronica: **Yeah, it was part of our deal that he not go to extremes with my wardrobe.

**Meg: **So he gets to pick you up each day for school. (overly sweet) Ooh! That's so cute.

**Veronica: **Hardly. Not having a car is already a pain in my ass.

**Meg: **Have no fear gal pal, after what you did for me this summer, consider me your own personal chauffer, at your beck and call.

**Veronica: **Right, I thought you had cheerleading tryouts today?

**Meg: **I do, but I forgot my shoes. Besides it doesn't start for another half hour, so I have just enough time to take you home first.

**Veronica: **Thanks Meg.

_As they reach the parking lot Veronica sees an incredibly attractive guy get to his jeep that looked like it had seen a lot of off-road action. She stops and stares. Meg smiles._

**Meg: **I know, right? He's new.

**Veronica: **I think I would have noticed _that_ before.

**Meg: **(teasing)Veronica, are you checking out a guy that is not Logan, and objectifying him to boot?

**Veronica: **Hey, sexual harassment and objectification are equal opportunity fields.

_Meg giggles. _

**Meg: **His name is Jason Nash. He just moved here from San Juan Island. He's a senior...

**Veronica: **He's hot.

**Meg: **Yeah. Looks a bit like...

**Veronica: **Jared Leto.

**Meg: **Yeah.

**Veronica: **So how do you have all the 411 already, do you have a little crush? What will Richie think?

_Meg blushes, thinking of the guy from Pan that she has been dating._

**Meg: **He's in my algebra class.

**Veronica: **Unfair. I want some eye-candy in my trig class.

_Meg peels with laughter again and the boy in question's gaze goes over the two girls quickly as he reverses out of his parking spot. He doesn't smile._

**Veronica: **(appearing intrigued)Oh, I sense angsty moodiness.

-VM—VM—VM-

_Cut to Logan and Dick sitting in the bleachers above the football field with Enbom and a few other 09er guys. Rams is on the field below with the rest of the team, doing what looks like slow motion jumping jacks. Harry Didden runs out onto the field, arriving late and the guys jeer him. As he runs out to join his teammates he turns to flip off his other friends, who return the favor. The guys heckle him then turn their attention to the men's soccer team as they run past on the track the circles the field. Luke, Duncan, and Borris are on the soccer team and lead the rest of their team as they run three miles as part of their warm up and conditioning. _

_The guys in the bleachers are drinking, and appear well on their way to being drunk except for Logan who has only been sipping at his flask. _

**Dick:** Dude this is a total sausage fest, where are the girls?

_He looks around for the cheerleaders, but doesn't see them anywhere. The girls' soccer team practiced on the practice field around the back of the school. _

**Enbom:** Man, you have enough girl trouble already, you looking for more?

_The guys all knew about Dick seeing Madison again this summer, and her wanting a commitment from him now. They didn't know about Betina, except for Logan who only knew that Dick was sleeping with someone else in addition to Madison. _

_The football team begins running drills and the soccer team stops their cardio to form loose circles so the coach can evaluate their passing skills. This week was the official tryouts for the teams, but everyone pretty much knew who the teams would be, with the exception of a few latecomers trying to earn a spot. The passing drill included one player in the center who was supposed to block any passes they could. When the new kid, Milo, was up, he proved to have quick feet. Then a kick launched the ball off the ground and straight into his nuts. All the guys on the field and in the bleachers groaned and moved to cover their own family jewels. Milo looked around confused for a moment, then reacted. _

**Milo:** Oh, right.

_He lets loose a horrible groan, pleading for the pain to stop as he drops to his knees then curls up on his side on the field. The coach approaches. _

**Coach:** Walk it off kid, some ice tonight and you'll be fine.

_Logan shakes his head. _

**Logan:** Well that was fun. I'll catch you later.

_He bumps fists with Dick._

**Dick:** Hey man, can you handle the libations for Friday?

**Logan:** Beach party, right?

**Dick:** Absolutely.

**Logan:** Got it.

_Logan leaves sliding down the side rail of the bleachers, despite the memory of Duncan taking a header off that same spot last year. At the bottom he salutes his friends and heads back into the school. _

_In the school Lo__gan barges into a janitor's room, happy and relaxed. He stops short on seeing Lucky who is standing in a large bucket wearing only jeans and a catcher's mask. Logan looks surprised and troubled at the view._

**Lucky: **Dude, I think I got gangrene.

_Lucky is pouring bleach on his feet from a large plastic bottle._

**Logan****: **Yeah. Uh, so I need some kegs delivered to the beach Friday.

_Lucky is very agitated, physically shaking._

**Lucky: **You know, they're doin' something to me. Or I'm, or I'm, or I'm poisoning myself.

_Logan is perplexed._

**Logan****: **Yeah man. Maybe you should lay off the bleach. Get some rest tonight.

_Lucky nods emphatically and leaves a few folded up hundred dollar bills on the pile of Lucky's clothes on the floor._

-VM—VM—VM-

_Fennel home. Keith and Alicia stand in front of the couch, where Veronica, Wallace and Daryl are sitting. Wallace and Veronica are grinning, Daryl looks excited. _

_Keith begins, with a very serious look on his face and levels his pointed "be serious" look at both teenagers. They struggle to smooth their countenances into sober expressions_

**Keith:** Alicia and I wanted us to all sit down together to discuss some changes that will affect all of us.

**Keith:** After talking to Alicia, I've made the decision to run for sheriff again.

_Veronica's face reveals her surprise, her dad hadn't mentioned it to her at all. _

**Keith:** I'll officially announce in the next few days, but considering my previous stint as Sheriff, we need to expect the campaign to have some bumps.

**Wallace:** Why? You've been totally cleared, even Jake Kane said you were right, and the whole town was wrong.

**Veronica:** Lamb.

**Keith:** Among others. There are people in this town that don't want an effective sheriff, and especially not me.

**Veronica:** OK, so we all need to behave, be a picture perfect little family.

**Keith:** That's one of the things that will be changing.  
_Veronica's slow grin fades as Keith continues._

**Keith:** Veronica and I will be moving back to our apartment.

**Veronica:** What?

**Keith:** I won't subject Alicia and you boys to the media attention that would follow us all living together when your mother and I are not married.

**Veronica:** But…

**Keith:** Veronica and I will move back to the apartment.

**Wallace:** When?

**Keith:** Tomorrow.

**Veronica:** But…

**Keith:** Tomorrow Veronica. It's for the best.

**Daryl:** (unsure) Are you breaking up?

**Alicia:** No. But we don't want to rush into getting married because of the election.

**Keith:** Alicia's right, marriage is a big decision, and not one to be made rashly.

-VM—VM—VM-

(Wednesday, Sept. 7)

_Morning, downtown Neptune. Logan and Veronica pull into Java the Hut in Logan's Xterra. _

**Veronica:** So you're afraid to drive the Audi to school in case someone… touches it? Are finger prints corrosive now?

**Logan:** Maybe, have you seen some of the unwashed humanity that attends our school? (She frowns and opens her mouth to call him on his snobbery, but he continues, easily cutting her off.) But, you're missing the point.

**Veronica:** What is the point?

_They climb out of the SUV and walk towards the door. _

**Logan:** The Audi is a fine piece of delicate machinery. Taking her to school is asking for trouble.

**Veronica:** Her? Tell me you haven't named _her_.

**Logan:** Well, now you'll never know.

_Logan holds the door to the café open for her, but she pauses in the doorway._

**Veronica:** I'm heartbroken. (She points to her own faux-sad face.) See this? This is my look of abject sadness that our relationship will never last.

**Logan:** Huh?

**Veronica:** If we can't share our innermost secrets, what chance do we have?

_Logan looks at her with amused tolerance. _

**Logan:** I think we'll survive.

_She sweeps inside, with Logan following her. She is wearing a graphic pattern sun dress with wood bead details around the neck (from Spring Break) with a blazer over the top. They bypass the hostess stand and order drinks to go at the counter. Where they continue to banter until Logan realizes he left his wallet in the car. He refuses to let Veronica pay, and she rolls her eyes and agrees, but as soon as he leaves she hands the barista a $20. _

_She is waiting for their drinks when she feels someone come up behind her. She turns to see Kelvin Moore, a black classmate, best known for being a bully and a jock. _

**Veronica: **Kelvin Moore. I didn't figure you for the coffee type.

**Veronica: **Oh yeah?

**Veronica: **Well, to be fair this is the first two seconds I've put into thinking about you, but I would have figured you a more Monster energy drink or Pimp Juice.

**Kelvin: **I need your help, Veronica.

_She continues on her train of thought as if he hadn't spoken._

**Veronica: **Pimp juice, is that Nelly or Ludacris? I get confused.

_He looks annoyed, but tries not to show it as he tells her that he's been kicked off athletics for his entire senior year because he failed the mandatory drug test. Veronica asks why he's surprised, since he failed it last year, too. Kelvin goes on to tell her that he's been clean for ten months now. She appears speculative._

_Veronica holds out her hands._

**Veronica:** Give me your hands, look into my eyes, and swear to that fact.

_Kelvin puts his hands in hers, and looks into her eyes._

**Kelvin: **Veronica, I swear that there is no possible way I could have failed that drug test.

_Veronica gives the appearance of being deep in thought._

**Veronica: **Hmm.

**Kelvin: **So, am I lying?

_She shrugs. _

**Veronica: **I don't know.

**Kelvin: **(laughing) Then what was all that for?

**Veronica: **I just wanted to see if you'd do it. You were very convincing, but I'm gonna be tied up the next few days. And I just don't care that much.

**Kelvin: **(angry) So, who's supposed to help me out then?

_She shrugs again._

**Veronica: **Encyclopaedia Brown? I hear he's good.

**Kelvin:** I guess it's true what they say about you then, huh?

**Veronica: **(peeved) Probably, but you're going to have to narrow it down for me.

**Kelvin:** (derisive) You're a 09er now. You went and landed yourself another rich boyfriend. A-a-and last year was just some-some big old act for you. You gotta pick sides in this town these days. You picked yours.

_Veronica opens her mouth as if to answer, but says nothing despite her clear anger._

**Kelvin:** Figures how none of the rich kids failed their drug test now, huh?

_Logan reenters the café looking flustered, then seeing Veronica with Kelvin comes towards them quickly. Kelvin sees him and backs away from Veronica._

**Kelvin: **Well, I gotta jet. See you around, Veronica. You sleep well.

**Veronica: **(condescending smile) I will.

**Logan: **What was that about?

**Veronica: **(bright smile)Nothing.

_Logan huffs, but lets it drop._

**Logan: **I must have forgot my wallet at home.

_She grins and pulls his wallet out of her bag._

**Veronica: **This wallet?

_Logan looks shocked. Veronica fakes looking into her bag more closely._

**Veronica: **How'd that get in there?

**Logan: **You pick pocketed me?

**Veronica: **Did I?

**Logan: **We both know you did.

**Veronica: **(grinning) Prove it.

_She takes both cups off the counter where the barista had just placed them and hands him his before brushing past him._

**Veronica: **For all you know I could be a good Samaritan who found your wallet and then returned it to you. (mock disappointment) You have so little faith in your fellow human.

**Logan: **You _found_ it in my pocket.

_Outside he opens the passenger door of the Xterra for her and then leans in to kiss her._

**Logan: **Thief.

**Veronica: **Your word against mine.

-VM—VM—VM-

_In 1__st__ period French class, Logan is actually helpful to Veronica when it's time to practice pronunciation for common greetings and introductions. _

_Walking towards her next class, Wallace falls in step with Veronica. _

**Wallace:** Hey. You didn't call me back this morning.

_Veronica throws her arm around him._

**Veronica:** Don't go getting all girl on me.

_He glares at her, clearly upset. She grows serious._

**Veronica:** I was in class.

**Wallace:** Man, I got kicked off the basketball team.

_Veronica freezes._

**Veronica:** What?

_Wallace turns back to face her._

**Wallace:** I failed my drug test. I'm booted from athletics for the whole year.

_Veronica is flummoxed. _

**Veronica:** You don't do drugs.

**Wallace:** You know that, I know that, but when my mom hears about this she's not gonna believe me until I pass a drug test every day for a year. During which time I'll be under house arrest.

**Veronica:** So?

**Wallace:** (freaking out) So? So? So if I'm not allowed out I can't help you when you get a harebrained idea. Or when you want me to cover for you so you can be with Logan.

**Veronica:** (unconcerned) Well since we won't be living together anymore after today….

**Wallace:** Come on V, you gotta help me, moms will kill me.

**Veronica:** Ask me nicely.

**Wallace:** (cute pleading look) Please?

**Veronica:** (smiling) Of course. Now give me the deets.

**Wallace:** The what?

**Veronica:** The details, the 411, the P's and Q's, the fine print.

**Wallace:** Mixing generas much?

**Veronica:** (superior) Do you want my help or not?

_Wallace fills her in on what he knows. __Five athletes in total were kicked off their teams. Jimmy Day, the starting quarterback, passed the test, even though everyone knows he did drugs. Veronica says she heard no 09ers failed the drug test. Wallace asks if she thinks it's a conspiracy, and Veronica replies that nothing happens accidentally in Neptune. Wallace tells her she's wrong about no 09ers failing; one did fail. Meg. Veronica is shocked for the second time that morning._

**Veronica:** Just when I think I'm out, they pull me back in.

**Wallace: **When were you out?

**Veronica:** I haven't taken on a case since Marisol, have I?

**Wallace: **So helping Meg didn't count?

_Veronica shrugs._

-VM—VM—VM-

_School Counselor's office. Rebecca James is behind her desk. Logan enters with a swagger. _

**Logan**: Becky.

**Ms. James:** Logan. And it's Ms. James.

_Logan falls back into an arm chair. He stretches out his feet in front of him, his arms clasped over his stomach. He shakes his head sadly._

**Logan:** Being so formal hardly inspires me to want to open up to you Becky.

**Ms. James:** I'm sorry to hear that Logan, but I must insist, it's Ms. James.

**Logan** Well since we won't be discussing my inner traumas, (aw shucks face) no trust, what will we do for the allotted 20 minutes?

**Ms. James:** Have you thought about your future Logan?

**Logan** When it comes to the _future_, there are three kinds of people: those who let it happen, those who make it happen, and those who wonder what happened. (pause) John M. Richardson. (another pause, then with flourish) Junior.

_She smiles calmly, not allowing him to provoke her._

**Ms. James:** And which are you?

**Logan:** I don't know, I guess we'll see. Look me up in ten years.

**Ms. James:** What do you want to do Logan? With your life. How do you want to spend it? (leading) Anything. What's the first thing that comes to mind?

**Logan:** Ohis this where you ask us what we'd doif we had a million dollars and we didn't have to work. And invariably what you'd say was supposed to be your career.

_She sits back realizing she was never going to make it past his defenses unless he decided to allow that. Which wasn't going to be today. _

_She sits back in her chair, her tone is off-hand, disinterested._

**Ms. James:** So what should we talk about for the remainder of our session (waves towards the door) unless you want to go back to class?

_Logan hesitates. _

**Logan** When you're not busy messing with students' heads, you double as a career counselor, right?

**Ms. James:** Correct.

**Logan** You have my grades, my test scores in my file.

_An open file is sitting on her desk._

**Ms. James:** Yes.

**Logan** What would I need to do to get into an Ivy League school?

**Ms. James:** (surprised) You want to go to college?

**Logan:** (arrogant) I haven't decided.

**Ms. James:** (frustrated) Which schools are you interested in Logan? Each school has their own standards.

**Logan:** Stanford. Yale. Maybe Berkley. Brown. Colombia.

**Ms. James:** (dryly) Anywhere else?

**Logan: **Not that I can think of right now.

_She looks at his file._

**Ms. James:** Your grades are good. But they could be better. (Her look implies she knows that Logan doesn't try, merely coasts on his intelligence and memory.) Your SATs are excellent. You'll need to do well on your ACTs as well. Beyond that I would suggest two courses of action. Improve your grades and add some extracurricular activities or volunteer work.

_Logan frowns. _

**Ms. James:** You directed the Spring play last year. You could do that again.

_Logan frowns harder._

**Ms. James:** A team sport, school club, something. Anything.

**Logan:** Does testifying against my father count as an extracurricular activity? (seeing her nonplused face) No? Well, I suppose at least it will give me great material for the entrance essays.

-VM—VM—VM-

_School hallway. Veronica sees Meg ahead of her and hurries to catch up with her. Madison and a few other of the bitchy 09er girls are laughing at Meg and pantomiming smoking pot. Meg keeps her head high and walks on. Veronica smiles._

**Veronica:** So, glad we're almost done with this place?

_Meg glances at Veronica with a smile and her shoulders, which had been tensed, relax._

**Meg:** Senior year. Thank God. But I will miss a few people.

_Veronica smiles genuinely. _

**Meg:** What's up Veronica, do you want something?

**Veronica:** Well, I heard that you were kicked off the cheerleading squad.

**Meg:** Yeah, but you know me, I'm a major stoner. It was really affecting me too. I was like, (in cheer rhythm) "Let's go, let's go, L-E-T-S...duh..."

**Veronica:** (grinning) Right. So, can you think of anyone who might have done this to you?

**Meg:** Well there could be a few.

**Veronica:** Oh?

**Meg:** Madison. (pause) Shelly. Emma.

**Veronica:** Why would they come after you?

**Meg:** (chipper) Well you see, I chose this outcast girl over them and now she's one of the most popular girls in the school and dating "the guy." You know that one senior guy who is so cool that all the girls want him and all the guys want to be friends with him. So yeah, the list is kinda long. If you're planning on helping me out, I'd say you're going to have your work cut out for you.

**Veronica:** Don't worry M-and-M. I got your back.

**Meg:** M-and-M?

**Veronica:** Yeah, you're all gangster now, wearing leather, (eyes wide and overly admiring) smoky eye shadow during the day, and now a drug offense? Damn girl.

_Both girls laugh as they continue down the hall. _

-VM—VM—VM-

* * *

-AN

OK, not much action in this chapter, but I figure you guys will give me a pass just to get the first chapter up before Christmas.

And, yeah, baseball season usually ends before Oct 25, at least regular season does, but I'm using some creative timeline allowance here.

I'm going to try for a chapter every 10-15 days, two a month, but remember reviews do inspire me to write. I've been a good author this year, stuff my FF stocking with goodies and see if positive reinforcement really works!

Words 8861


	2. Ch 2: Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, not mine, blah.

**Playing Hide and Seek With the Truth**

So many of you caught onto a new storyline I'm adding. I thought you might, but still it makes me happy. For those of you wondering if we've seen Milo's character before this, we have. But that is all you get for now. I have faith you can figure it out if you were to reread…

The action is slow to start, I think most stories are that way unless you jump into an event and then back track to get the set up. Because there are so many details, using anything but a straight chronology would serious F me up. There are several new elements to the story (mysteries, misdeeds, and relationships) to spice things up before the bus accident. Which you may have noticed won't be until Oct. 25.

Some of you saw that I'm posting another story right now, the ABCs of Mac and Dick. What I've found is that I can't plan for Mac and Dick in this 'verse and cannon at the same time. My brain just trips all over itself. Does that make me a linear thinker? 'Cause that's just sad.

* * *

**Recap:** Several new students have enrolled in Neptune High School. Fall sports are beginning. The school drug test showed that Meg and Wallace (among others) tested positive, making them ineligible for sports for the year. Logan and Duncan aren't talking. Keith and Veronica moved back to the apartment so Alicia and her sons won't be affected by his re-election campaign.

**Chapter 2: A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing **

**(Wed. Sept. 7 cont.)**

_Neptune High, lunch quad. Veronica sits at her table with Logan, Wallace, Mac and Meg. At another table Enbom, Dick, Harry and Hank are sitting with some of the girls, Madison, Shelly, the new sisters, Alexis and Emily, and Gia Goodman. Supposedly, Madison wanted the new girls to try out for cheerleading. Likely she just wanted to judge and reject them, letting them know who was in charge._

_The 09er girls had not established a clear leader last year after Madison's ups and downs with Dick and Logan. Some of the girls looked to Madison to set the tone, others looked to Kate Rakes. As Rams' long time on-an-off girlfriend, Kate was pretty, popular, a cheerleader and in tight with the 09er guys - whose approval the girls needed to clearly be queen. Then there was Veronica, the anti-queen. She was dating the most popular and hated guy in school. She had friends among the 09er and the townies. She and Weevil had been friends, though the jury was out on whether they still were or not. She solved the murder of Lilly Kane and found Marisol Reyes's dead body. The student body had yet to decide which way to go, and Madison was all too aware of it and therefore motivated to secure her position. Cheerleading, becoming captain, and dating Dick again even if that meant dating Dick again. And with the addition of Gia Goodman, who was richer than all of them except Duncan Kane, and Alexis who seemed to be more popular with the boys than any of the 09er girls liked, Madison was desperate to get this done._

_Veronica glances at them noting that the guys seem to be practically frothing at the mouth to win Alexis' favor. Once again she was dressed to show off her figure, and while she was enjoying the guys' attention, she also had an attitude like it was her due. Madison and Shelly were less than pleased. Veronica's frown grows, her eyes narrowing on Enbom. _

_Wallace draws her attention back, explaining__ the drug test procedure to Veronica. You do your_ _business in a cup and hand it to the person administering the test. They seal it with a piece of tape and make you sign the tape. Then they send it to a lab to be tested. If the seal is broken, they're supposed to reject it. _

**Veronica:** So no one can switch the specimens. Meg, was anything different when you took the test?

**Meg:** No, that's pretty much it. Pee in a cup, hand it off.

_Enbom moves to their table and sits easily not appearing the least bit guilty so Veronica lets her suspicions drop. Logan arrives with food and they all settle in for lunch and a strategy session for how to clear Wallace and Meg. Wallace asks what Veronica is going to do._

**Veronica:** Try to figure out what the connection is between all the people that failed the test. Got any enemies you know about?

**Wallace: **Well, there's the Klan.

_Everyone smiles, except Veronica who throws Wallace a "are you kidding me" look._

**Veronica:** This is not really their M.O.

**Wallace: **I guess that leaves everybody that hates you.

_She smiles, part snark, part pride._

**Veronica:** And if it were just you and Meg, I could be the common denominator. But Jilly Ho? Viet? Kelvin? Not really my pals.

**Mac:** Are you sure Kelvin is one of the victims?

**Veronica:** He swears he's clean, and I kinda believe him. I mean why lie to me and come to me for help?

**Meg:** (to V) You know if this had happened to Madison or Shelly I would have thought, just for a second, that it was you.

**Veronica:** That does raise an interesting point. There's the who and there's the how. Maybe if we figure out one the other will become clear. (musing) OK, if I were going to set people up to fail a drug test, how would I do it? Maybe get into the lab?

**Mac:** Or hack the lab and change the results.

**Veronica:** (smiling) _If_ I had a hacker friend.

**Wallace**: Change the results once they got to the school, if you had access.

**Veronica:** Like an office or teacher's aide. Logan?

**Logan:** Slip them something to trip the test.

_Veronica frowns. _

**Veronica:** Enbom?

_He jumps a bit, like he was spaced out and not paying attention to the conversation, but answers quickly._

**Enbom:** Bribe someone to do it for you.

**Veronica:** Someone at the lab or the person administering the test.

**Meg:** But different people administered the test. Mrs. Laudy did the girls.

**Wallace:** And Coach Preppernau did ours.

**Veronica:** Huh. So there are lots of ways to do it. We'll have to test each one.

**Meg:** How come you didn't ask me how I'd do it?

_Everyone laughs. _

**Logan:** Seriously, Meg? Can you even name an illegal drug?

**Veronica:** Look what a little leather and attitude will do to a girl. Ok so first up, did anyone give you anything to eat or drink before the test?

_Meg shakes her head, but Wallace nods._

**Wallace:** I had spirit cookies.

_Veronica frowns._

**Veronica:** Not from me you didn't.

**Wallace:** I know, they were snicker doodles, but hard as a rock.

_Veronica smiles. _

_The first bell rings and Veronica glances around until she sees Kelvin at a table with some of his friends. _

**VVO: **So, who's out to get Neptune's top athletes? And how did they do it?

_Veronica grabs her bag and her bottle of water and joins Kelvin, sitting down at his table._

**Veronica:** Kelvin, I've had a change of heart.

**KELVIN:** Oh yeah. I, uh, heard your beard Wallace got nailed too. So, uh, I guess that changes everything now, huh?

**Veronica:** I guess so. So, and I mean other than me, can you think of anyone who would want to do this to you?

**KELVIN:** Nuh-people love me.

**Veronica:** No, they don't. You pick on the weak and helpless.

**KELVIN:** I call a geek a geek, if that's what you mean. But now that I think about it, there was this one kid who swore he'd ruin my life, but he doesn't have the cajones, trust me.

**Veronica:** Who?

_Veronica reaches down into her bag. She pulls out her camera. Kelvin tells her a story of how he pantsed a sophomore in gym class the previous year. _

**KELVIN:** It was hysterical.

**Veronica:** Wow, you're cool.

_Veronica takes a picture of Kelvin and walks away._

—VM—VM—VM—

_Entering Economics Veronica sees Milo being teased. It is mostly good natured from Luke, but more harsh and hurtful from some of their other classmates. Milo looks uncomfortable, but doesn't try to fight back or win his classmates approval. He tugs at the collar on his polo shirt and slumps down in his chair. Veronica smiles and takes the seat next to him._

**Veronica:** Hey.

**Milo:** (defensive, squeaky high voice) What? (seeing Veronica, normal voice) Oh hey. (deeper voice) I mean HEY! (reverting to a more normal tone and volume) You probably don't want to sit there. I'm kinda a pariah.

**Veronica:** Then this is defiantly where I belong.

**Milo:** You?

**Veronica:** Yep.

**Milo:** (rolling his eyes) But you're Veronica Mars! You hang with the coolest kids in school.

_Veronica looks skeptical. _

**Veronica:** It wasn't always that way.

**Milo:** Oh, yeah. I heard. Why is it that the kids at this school always call you by your full name? It's always _Veronica Mars_, never Veronica.

**Veronica:** I don't know. My best friend called me by my full name a lot. I guess it stuck. She said I was important and had an important sounding name.

**Milo:** (skeptical) So it's a compliment? 'Cause the way it's said…

**Veronica:** (snorting out a laugh) Yeah, Lilly meant it as a compliment, I don't know about everyone else. So what'd you do to be today's chump?

**Milo:** You mean there's a chance I won't be the biggest loser in the school tomorrow? That you all choose someone new to torture every day? Man, you Neptune kids are overachievers.

**Veronica:** I'd give you even odds. You should talk to my best friend Wallace. Hey, what school did you transfer from?

**Milo:** Oh, uh… (changing the subject) How many best friends do you have?

_Veronica laughs._

**Veronica:** On his first day of school he got taped to the flagpole naked.

**Milo:** (straight faced) So you're saying it could be worse?

_Veronica laughs again and draws the attention of some of their classmates._

**Veronica:** It could.

**Milo:** Well. That's something. Oh, uh, I never answered your question. About what I did to become so popular. I walked into the girls' locker room.

**Veronica:** On accident?

**Milo:** Of course on accident. I got confused.

**Veronica:** (deadpan) The sign with a picture of a girl, and the word 'Women's' was confusing?

**Milo:** (grinning) Maybe. I wasn't looking. Honest mistake, I swear. But now everyone thinks I'm a deviant loser.

**Veronica:** Then you should fit right in.

_Milo and Veronica both laugh._

_Halfway through class, Veronica is called away to visit with Ms. James._

**Milo:** Ooh, busted.

**Veronica:** Hardly, every senior here is the lucky recipient of a visit with the counselor. Your turn will come.

_Milo looks nervous._

—VM—VM—VM—

_Veronica enters Ms. James' office and sits with a smile. _

**Ms. James:** Hello Veronica. You're looking well.

**Veronica:** I am well. (expectant look) Is that it, are we done?

**Ms. James:** Not quite. Last year was very difficult for you. Lots of changes. Conflicts.

**Veronica:** Wow, look at you saying it, without saying it. Did they teach you that in college?

**Ms. James:** I take it you're still not interested in talking to me. Fine. Let me ask you this. You said last year that you'd have closure when Lilly's killer's was caught.

**Veronica:** I believe I said rotting away in prison, but yeah.

**Ms. James:** Do you?

**Veronica:** Do I what? Have closure? (Becky nods) No. Happy now?

**Ms. James:** I'm completely horrified by that whole series of events, Veronica. Hardly happy.

**Veronica:** (frowning) FYI. Aaron Echolls is a long way from prison. Sitting in his mansion, hiring the best lawyers he can is hardly the same as rotting in a ten by ten cell.

_Ms. James nods, but Veronica doesn't continue._

**Veronica:** Should we talk about college now? I know exactly where I'm applying.

**Ms. James:** I'm sure you do.

**Veronica:** Stanford. Yale, that one's more for my dad. Berkley. Brown. Colombia. And as my wildcard, NYU.

_She pauses clearly considering adding one other name to the list, but doesn't. Ms. James' smile crinkles her eyes. _

**Ms. James:** That list seems familiar. Let's look at your file, see what you can do to improve your applications.

—VM—VM—VM—

_Leaving health class together, Logan walks Veronica to her locker then towards the exit. She pauses in front of a bulletin board filled with club sign-up sheets. _

**Logan:** Let me guess. Counselor Becky said you need to add to your scholastic resume.

**Veronica:** Yeah, who knew solving high profile crimes while maintaining a 4.0 grade point average was not enough?

**Logan:** Don't forget being nominated for prom court.

**Veronica:** Ohh, I need to write that down. Participated in antiquated popularity contest. Considered worthy by my peers to wear a plastic crown. Oh, wait, I lost.

**Logan:** And you date the coolest guy in school.

**Veronica:** I do? Huh.

**Logan:** You don't think I'm the coolest guy here?

**Veronica:** Depends on how you define cool.

**Logan:** Look it up, my picture will be next to the word in the dictionary.

**Veronica:** Is it right next to confused?

**Logan:** Maybe convivial.

_He glances over the board and pulls out a pen and writes their names on a sign-up sheet. _

**Veronica:** Convoluted.

**Logan:** Copacetic.

_He takes her hand and tugs her towards the door. _

**Veronica:** Craptastic. Hey, what club did you sign us up for?

**Logan:** C-R? Different page Sugarpuss.

-VM—VM—VM-

_Outside the school, Logan waits patiently while Veronica talks to the other students who failed the drug test that didn't do drugs. At least Veronica and Wallace didn't think they were likely to be closet druggies. _

**Veronica:** Hi Jilly.

_Jilly Ho is a Chinese volleyball player who lived only for school and sports. _

**Jilly:** Veronica.

**Veronica:** So, I hear you failed the school's drug test.

**Jilly:** Good news always did travel fast around this place.

**Veronica:** So, awkward question, do you do drugs?

**Jilly:** No.

**Veronica:** I mean like ever, not are you a crack whore.

**Jilly:** I don't do drugs Veroncia. Ever. I've never even had a drink of alcohol.

**Veronica:** OK then, is there any reason someone would do this to you?

_Jilly tells her that her dad is getting sued by Boatloads of Fun Corp. She says her dad leased a house to a group of families that call themselves "Boatloads of Fun" and they include Steve Wacker's parents and that group. The roof leaked in one room, so they want all of their money back. Veronica nods and snaps Jilly's picture. _

_Next Veronica talks to Viet, who tells her that he beat out Jennings Crawford for number one singles last year in tennis. Jennings threw a fit, and his parents even tried to have the coach fired. There was a school board meeting, and they brought in Ilie Nastase to testify that Jennings was a better player than Viet. _

**Viet:** Tennis was going to be my ride to college. Now I'll have to go to community college then transfer to a four year school.

_Veronica frowns and snaps Viet's picture too, and he leaves._

-VM—VM—VM-

_Cut to Veronica's room at the Fennels' house. She is madly packing papers and books into boxes. Wallace emerges from the closet with a box._

**Wallace:** OK, that's it, you are officially a girl.

**Veronica:** (absently) I was already a girl.

**Wallace:** No, I mean for all your taser packing, rule breaking, and smart ass attitude you're a girly girl.

_She makes a face at him and he explains._

**Wallace:** You have way too many pairs of shoes.

_He points to two boxes overflowing with shoes._

**Veronica:** A girl never has too many shoes. Now stop making fun of me and get packing. The longer I have to spend doing this (she waves a few books and a handful of loose paper at him) the less time I have to figure out how Alicia Fennel's son failed a school drug test.

_Wallace glances behind him to make sure the door is closed tightly._

**Wallace:** Dude, are you trying to get me killed?

**Veronica:** No, I'm trying to impress upon you the limitations of my time.

**Wallace:** Whatever. I shoulda kept the hall passes and made you earn them one by one.

**Veronica:** Keep it up, you'll be riding the pine like the rest of the stoner losers this year.

_Wallace sends her a pleading look and seeing her answering smile, relaxes._

**Wallace:** I still don't see why you have to move out. Move in, move out, you know you're just gonna move in again.

**Veronica:** Maybe.

**Wallace:** You don't think so?

**Veronica:** I hope so, but with this election and moving out...

**Wallace:** Yeah.

**Veronica:** Well, look on the bright side.

**Wallace:** What's that?

**Veronica:** If I move in again it will be with _all_ my shoes.

**Wallace:** There are more?

_Veronica bursts out laughing._

**Veronica:** Hurry up, Logan will be here soon to move the boxes. And we need to stop to get a home drug test for you my little pothead.

_Wallace glares at her, glancing at the door nervously again, and begins tossing her clothes into boxes, the hangers going every which way. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_Cut to the Mars apartment, Veronica's bedroom. Logan carries in a box, sets it down then grabs Veronica in a passionate kiss. Wallace looks on with horror._

**Veronica:** What was that for?

**Logan:** The price for my help.

**Veronica:** So my favors are free, but yours cost?

_Logan grins salaciously, and Veronica slaps his arm._

**Veronica:** Perv.

**Logan:** (kissing her forehead) But you make it so easy.

**Wallace:** Ears bleeding here.

_Wallace's voice is muffled by the pillow he is holding over his face. _

_Logan leaves again, and Wallace whines._

**Wallace:** Is it safe to look yet?

_Veronica throws a marker at him and turns around to look at the whiteboard behind her. _

**Wallace:** Every second you waste sucking face with your boyfriend is one second closer to this going on my permanent record.

_Veronica frowns, knowing that colleges will see the file. _

**Wallace:** What'd you find out?

_Veronica says that Kelvin is still a jerk and that he pantsed Butters. Wallace says he knows because he was there. A few other students were there, after a pep rally, even some cheerleaders. People were laughing. Butters was swearing at everybody, saying he would get even. Veronica asks if Meg was there and Wallace thinks so. Viet and Jilly were both there. _

**Veronica: **Try and remember. Were you one of the ones laughing?

**Wallace: **What can I say? It was fuuh-nny!

_He laughs. Veronica is disapproving._

**Wallace: **It was fu-

_He stops himself short, seeing her look and thinking better of it. _

_Veronica turns back to the board, which had names of the five athletes that had false positives, along with their pictures. She writes down Butter's name. _

_Wallace and Veronica walk out of her room. _

**Veronica: **I'll talk to Butters tomorrow, get this sussed out.

**Wallace: **Hey, did you know that you're my hero?

_They hear the front door open. Instead of Logan, it is Keith. _

**Keith: **Hello children.

_Veronica and Wallace share a look._

**Keith: **How was your day?

_They smile and answer quickly. Too quickly._

**Veronica: **Good.

**Wallace: **Yeah. Good. Fine. Nothing wrong.

_Veronica punches Wallace's shoulder._

**Veronica: **(hissing) Shut up.

_Wallace looks at Keith, obviously guilty of something. Keith grins, shark-like watching their inept attempts to hide something._

**Veronica: **Wallace I left the thing in the car.

**Wallace: **The thing?

**Veronica: **(eyes wide) The thing!

**Wallace: **Oh right, the thing.

_Keith gives them a dry look._

**Keith: **Aren't you going to ask me about my day?

_Wallace pauses on his way to the door. _

**Veronica: **Sure Dad. How was your day?

_Veronica makes shooing motions towards Wallace._

**Keith: **Good. Good. I secured the endorsements of several of our town's illustrious residents, and the DA, Coroner, and Fire department. And some woman at the café you kids go to gave me her number.

**Veronica: **This floozy, was she short with dark brown hair? (Keith nods) Cute as a button? Meg's manager.

**Wallace: **Hey, alright, now don't make me have to go home and tell my momma.

**Keith: **Wallace, your mom and I have an understanding.

**Veronica: **You do?

**Keith: **Yes, and it's this: I behave myself and she doesn't leave me. So please, tell her nothing… (H_e puts his hands together in prayer.)_…other than I worship the ground on which she treads.

_Wallace is sufficiently grossed out to hasten his exit as Veronica laughs._

**Wallace: **Aw, come on man, have some pride.

**Keith: **Ground on which she treads! You might want to write that down.

_Wallace turns back from the door to reassure Keith._

**Wallace: **Got it.

**Keith: **Nice.

_Wallace leaves and Keith turns to Veronica. _

**Keith:** So, second day of school and already there are secrets afoot. (Veronica grins, sphinx-like.) How was school, honey?

**Veronica:** Great. I beat up a freshman, stole his lunch money and then skipped out after lunch.

**Keith:** What, no premarital sex?

_The joke is out of his mouth before he realizes it and he cringes. Veronica bites her lip, but jokes back. _

**Veronica:** Oh, yeah, yes. But don't worry, Dad, I swear you're gonna like these guys.

**Keith:** That's my girl.

_Logan walks in. _

**Keith:** And how does poor Logan feel about these guys?

**Veronica:** We have an understanding.

_Logan frowns as he walks back to her bedroom with another box._

**Keith:** What kind of understanding? The kind that is settled with fists?

_Veronica laughs. Logan walks back out again, looking concerned. Veronica just grins at him. _

**Veronica:** Look at you trying to be all cool about your little girl's boyfriend. Or boyfriends. Ten points.

**Keith:** How about you keep your points and tell me what you and Wallace are trying to hide from me?

**Veronica:** And spoil your fun?

_Wallace comes back in with a brown paper bag (the drug test) and goes straight to Veronica's room. Keith watches with amusement._

**Keith:** Someone needs to teach that kid to lie and hide things.

**Veronica:** I know, right?

_Keith is amused as Veronica again fails to take the opportunity to tell him what is going on._

-VM—VM—VM-

_Cut to later, Veronica's room is full of boxes. Veronica knocks gently on the door of her small en suite bathroom._

**Veronica:** Are you done yet?

_Wallace is inside._

**Wallace: **(offscreen) It is never going to happen if you keep doing that.

_Veronica grins._

**Veronica:** I see. Stage fright? I'm making you nervous.

_Veronica consults the box as she moves away from the door._

**Veronica:** Well, according to the box, we only need a few drops and it'll test for cocaine, steroids, pot-

_Keith enters the room._

**Keith:** What's up, honey?

_His grin is jovial, but he clearly wants to know what is going on. _

**Veronica:** Wallace is having a little trouble giving me a urine sample.

_Keith sighs as he stares down at his daughter._

**Keith:** Can't you talk on the phone and paint your nails like other girls?

**Veronica:** (shrugging) School project. Come on, you're a man. Can you give him some pointers?

_Keith is resigned and walks over to the door._

**Keith:** Wallace?

**Wallace**: (off-screen) Yep.

**Keith:** Have you tried turning the water on?

**Wallace**: (off-screen) -hmm.

**Keith:** Also, pinching your own nipples can sometimes work.

_Keith rubs his nipples through his shirt._

**Wallace**: (off-screen) Ahhh! Man!

_Keith laughs as Veronica pulls him away from the door and pushes him out of the room._

**Veronica:** Gross.

**Keith:** Honey, it works.

**Veronica:** (laughing) I can barely even look at you now.

**Keith:** I can't believe how squeamish you are.

**Veronica:** Eyahh.

_Veronica gives the vomit-inducing groan as she slams the door on her father. Keith holds the door open._

**Keith:** School project?

**Veronica: **(poker faced) Health class.

_He gives her a look that says he knows she is lying, but lets it pass. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_Cut to later, Veronica sits at her desk looking at the result as Wallace watches._

**Veronica:** You're clean.

**Wallace:** (proudly indignant) Of course I am.

_Veronica moves from the desk to stand with Wallace, looking at the whiteboard._

**Veronica:** If you didn't test positive, that means Butters or whoever our culprit is didn't lace something you all ate, and we're back to square one. You up for breaking into Clemmons' office tomorrow morning?

_Keith pushes the door to her bedroom open, clearly having overheard everything they just said. _

**Keith:** You know, it probably doesn't look good that the man running for sheriff has a daughter with so little regard for the law.

**Veronica: **I respect the law, there are just some problems with it. The only thing needed for evil to triumph is for good people to do nothing.

**Keith:** So if you break into the school, fascism will be erased from the planet?

**Veronica: **Well, from Neptune athletics this week at least.

**Keith:** What's going on?

**Veronica:** Can you keep your trap shut if we tell you?

_Wallace starts looking nervous._

**Veronica:** No running off and telling your girlfriend.

_Keith struggles to keep a straight face._

**Keith:** Agreed.

_Veronica tells Keith Wallace was kicked off athletics for the year for failing the mandatory drug test, but Wallace is clean. Veronica holds up the tab from the home drug test._

**Veronica:** See for yourself.

_She waves it under his nose. It's his turn to go squeamish._

**Keith:** Hey, man, I don't...I-I'll take your word for it.

**Veronica:** But we don't think Alicia ever needs know if we just get it cleared up quickly.

_As Veronica is talking, Wallace shakes his head in agreement and ends with a throat slice._

**Wallace:** You know what my mom is like.

_Keith nods sympathetically. _

**Keith:** What do you think her reaction will be is she finds out we were all keeping this from her?

_Wallace cringes._

**Keith:** Solve this one quickly honey or we'll all be in the dog house.

(Thursday, Sept. 8)

_Clemmons' office. Early morning. Veronica and Wallace creep through the door using the school's master key and quickly begin looking through the files for Wallace's permanent file. Veronica looks in Clemmons' desk and finds the file cabinet key. _

**Veronica:** So you're telling me that Clemmons has a son. And that son attends this school.

**Wallace:** Yep.

**Veronica:** And his nickname is Butters?

_Wallace nods._

**Veronica:** And I never knew.

**Wallace:** Maybe if you were a bit more social with your peers you would know these things.

**Veronica:** He was a freshman last year?

**Wallace:** Yeah.

**Veronica:** (dismissive) Well, I make it my business to not know freshman.

_She finds Wallace's file and compares it to other athletes'. Veronica assumes the results were over-nighted to Clemmons and his son altered them before he saw it. The negative and positive drug test results are in different ink and have full sentences, not just a checkmark. There are no eraser marks or white-out, and they were all signed by Jim Chimory. There's no alteration or forgery. Veronica suggests that the results might have been accurate. _

**Veronica:** The results weren't altered. So if you did eat or drink something that was laced it passed out of your system quickly. That or the results were changed at the lab.

_They put the lab tests back where they found them and make sure everything is how they found it. Slipping back out the door, Veronica turns off the lights then pauses and smiles as she has a thought. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_School hall. Veronica talks to Butters. He says his name is Vincent. She says she heard about how he was pantsed last year and now, all of the people involved or who laughed are kicked off their athletic teams. He says it's justice. Veronica asks if he got even, and he says it looks that way. Veronica warns him that Kelvin will go after him if he finds out. Vincent isn't worried and says hello to his father, Mr. Clemmons, as he walks by. Veronica doesn't appear at all _afraid.

**Veronica:** Your daddy can't protect you from some of the people in this school.

_Butters is confident and unconcerned._

-VM—VM—VM—

_In Journalism, Veronica looks proudly at the first edition of the school paper for the new year. As usual it is full of fluff pieces on college selection and what people did over the summer. Veronica is beaming at a color picture of Dick wearing a pink bikini, falling off his surfboard._ _She sighs with happiness._

**Logan:** You had to put that picture in?

**Veronica:** Of course I did.

_Logan shakes his head, but is clearly amused. _

-VM—VM—VM—

_Cut to the lunch quad. Veronica is sitting at her table trying to reassure Wallace that she will solve the case and get him back into athletics before his mother finds out. Meg looks unconcerned._

**Veronica:** Look at Meg, she's not freaking out.

**Logan:** Yeah, why is that? Meg-Disney-Princess-Manning is not afraid that her reputation is besmirched?

**Veronica:** Besmirched?

**Meg:** After this summer and everything that has happened to all of us, stuff like this doesn't seem to matter. I mean the permanent school file thing scares me, but Veronica will figure it out.

**Wallace:** But what if she figures it out too late and you're cut from the cheer squad?

_Meg shrugs._

**Logan:** Nice.

_At another table, Luke sits with Alexis and her sister. The sister, Emily, looks uncomfortable as Luke asks Alexis out and is rejected. _

**Alexis:** (overly sweet) I'm sorry, but I'm still new here and getting to know everyone. I don't want to start dating anyone yet. But you'll be at the party this weekend right? I'll see you there.

_Luke is crestfallen. He tries to cover as a bunch of the other guys sit down, all offering to share their lunches with Alexis._

-VM—VM—VM—

_Boys locker room. Beaver is getting dressed when he is shoved up against the lockers hard. He squeaks and looks terrified as he sees Cervando, one of the PCH bikers. _

**Cervando:** You owe me for a new pair of pants.

**Beaver:** What?

_Cervando slams him against the locker again. _

**Cervando:** Your brother ruined my jeans. You owe me.

_Beaver opens his mouth to tell Cervando that he should talk to Dick, but Cervando punches him in the gut then drops him. _

**Cervando:** Have the money for me tomorrow, or this will become a daily ritual. Got it?

_Beaver's breaths are labored, and tears well in his eyes. But he nods his understanding. Around him the other boys turn away, not wanting to get personally involved in the feud between the PCHers and the 09ers. _

-VM—VM—VM—

_Veronica exits 6__th__ period Economics with Milo, smiling and laughing as Milo entertains her with a story. Veronica's expression is open, clearly she likes the new kid. She looks up to see Logan waiting for her outside._

**Veronica:** Oh hey Logan, have you met Milo?

_Logan shakes his head, his expression not welcoming. _

**Veronica:** Milo, this is Logan.

**Logan:** Her boyfriend.

_Veronica frowns, tilting her head._

**Veronica:** Want to tattoo it on my forehead?

**Logan:** (lightly) Sure we can stop at a tattoo parlor after school.

_Veronica loses some of her teasing tone._

**Veronica:** We can start a new fad. Date a Neanderthal and get marked for life.

_Milo smiles. _

**Milo:** Hey homie, it's cool. Veronica and I are just friends. I got enough relationship problems without messing with yours.

**Veronica:** Milo's girlfriend keeps calling him and calling him. Seriously, this girl is about one step away from stalking.

_Logan relaxes a bit._

**Milo:** Ex-girlfriend. Very ex. Ball and freaking chain man, you know how it is.

_Logan smiles, but his eyebrows are narrowed in a V as he stares at Milo. Milo cringes and then smiles largely. Too largely. _

**Milo:** All right, catch you later man. Dude. Dude-man. (funny smile) Veronica.

_Milo scampers down the hall. _

**Logan:** There is something strange about that kid.

**Veronica:** He's my friend Logan.

**Logan:** Well, your friend is weird.

_Veronica shrugs. Logan takes her hand and Veronica smiles and shakes her head slightly. _

**VVO:** And jealous Logan makes a return appearance. At least fists-of-fury is staying in the closet for now.

-VM—VM—VM—

_After school, at cheerleading practice, Meg is sitting on the sidelines as Britta tries to teach a new cheer to the girls. Madison stops and puts her arms on her hips._

**Madison:** Why are we even learning a new cheer? Deciding on cheers is the captain's responsibility, and we don't have a captain yet. Let's vote.

**Britta:** No, Madison, we agreed to wait until the end of the week until we knew if Meg or Shelly would be on the squad.

**Kate Rakes (Rams' girlfriend):** And we all voted to learn this cheer.

**Madison:** We don't vote, the captain decides and I think we need to vote now.

_Shelly nods emphatically. _

**Madison:** Peyton? Emma? Don't you guys want to vote now, so we like know who is in charge?

_Peyton shrugs, Emma nods._

**Kate Rakes: **Fine, then either Meg and Shelly both vote or neither vote.

_Britta, Kate, Karen and Peyton all nod their agreement. Stacy, Harmony and Alexis don't care either way. Madison looks annoyed but rolls her eyes and agrees._

**Madison:** Fine. Like it's going to matter. Meg is off the team. (snide) That's what happens when you hang out with poor losers.

**Meg:** Shut up Madison.

_Madison looks indignant, but most of the girls are amused that Meg talked back. _

**Emma:** Let's just do this.

**Alexis:** Wait, OK, so I know I'm new, but I was cheer captain at my old school and I think you guys should totally consider me. And, just so you know, I can totally talk my mom into donating enough money so we can all buy new uniforms.

**Kate Rakes: **These are new uniforms.

**Alexis:** But they're like, lame. We should be sexy.

_Madison glares at her. _

**Madison:** There is a difference between sexy and slutty.

**Emma:** Are we going to vote or what?

**Madison:** I vote for myself.

**Britta:** I vote for Meg.

**Madison:** You can't, she's not even on the squad.

**Karen:** I vote for Meg too.

**Meg:** No, you guys, I don't want it. I vote for Britta.

**Karen:** Then I change my vote for Britta.

**Kate:** Britta it is.

**Shelly:** Madison.

**Emma:** Myself.

_Peyton and Stacy split one for Madison and one for Britta. Harmony hesitates. Madison glares at her. _

**Harmony:** (hesitant) Britta.

**Madison:** What?

**Harmony:** No, oh, I mean Madison. I change my vote.

_Realizing the vote is tied between Madison and Britta, Alexis hesitates. _

**Alexis:** Oh, no way. Come one you guys, I barely know you, how am I supposed to vote?

**Madison:** (threatening) Just vote, and make sure you pick the right person.

**Kate:** (lightly) Yeah, be careful, whoever you pick will get to make decisions for all of us this year.

**Alexis:** Oh, uh, shouldn't Britta get to vote again since she voted for Meg who doesn't want it?

**Madison:** No. She voted, there is no changing your vote.

**Kate:** Harmony changed her vote.

_Britta shrugs._

**Britta:** I guess I vote for me then. Considering the alternative. Unless Kate wants it?

_Kate shakes her head._ _Madison glares and Alexis looks relieved at not having to make a choice. Kate smiles genially. _

**Kate:** Then it's settled. Britta is our captain, now can we get back to practice so we can leave on time.

**Madison:** I need to use the bathroom.

_Madison storms off and Shelly grabs Alexis' arm and pulls her along._

_In the bathroom, Madison is clearly angry._

**Alexis:** I'm so sorry Madison, I just don't-

**Madison:** Don't even try to weasel you way out of this. You were supposed to vote for me.

**Alexis:** But I-

**Madison:** So you totally betrayed me and you've been flirting with my boyfriend.

**Alexis:** Who?

**Madison:** Dick.

**Alexis:** Dick said he was single.

_Madison screams._

**Madison:** He's my boyfriend. (calming) We're just working on some stuff right now.

**Alexis:** I heard he doesn't want to go out with you anymore.

**Madison:** People have got to stop saying that.

**Shelly:** I heard that too.

**Madison:** Shut up Shelly. (to Alexis) Whatever. Just watch your back.

_Madison storms off and Alexis turns calmly to the mirror and checks her hair and makeup. Returning to the field she sucks up to Britta and Kate, saying that she's sure Britta will make a great captain, and asking if they can talk about the new uniforms again later._

-VM—VM—VM-

_Street in front of the Mars apartment. Logan drives up in the Xterra, and Veronica opens the passenger door and hops out. _

**Veronica:** Seriously Logan, on days when I get Shiloh, I should drive myself to school.

**Logan:** That wasn't our deal.

**Veronica:** We're wasting time and gas.

**Logan:** So the deal is off then?

_Veronica frowns. _

**Veronica:** Fine. We can just put the car seat in your backseat this month.

_Logan frowns._

**Veronica:** (exaggerated pout) Aww. Would that ruin your rep as Logan-king of the 09ers-Echolls?

**Logan:** Hardly.

**Veronica:** Ok then… when should we shop for a matching car seat for your pimp-mobile? 'Cause I am not dealing with removing that car seat from my car until Shi outgrows it.

**Logan:** Fine. We'll modify the deal. You can drive yourself on days you need to get Shi after school. But I get something in return.

**Veronica:** (suspicious) What?

**Logan:** I'll let you know.

**Veronica:** Tell you what, you come up with a list of things you'd like, and I'll veto the ones that are never gonna happen.

**Logan:** Then I can veto your underwear.

**Veronica:** And I can veto sex.

**Logan:** I thought you said sex made a better reward than a punishment.

**Veronica:** Desperate times…

_He smirks at her, shaking his head, clearly not afraid of her threat._

**Logan:** I'll see you later.

**Veronica:** Date night is tonight?

**Logan:** When are you dropping Shi off?

**Veronica:** Seven-ish?

**Logan:** Pick you up at eight?

**Veronica:** I'll be here.

_Veronica leans back into the Xterra kissing Logan quickly, then walking to her Mini Cooper. She throws her messenger bag into the passenger seat and drives towards her mother's condo. _

_Parking on the street, Veronica climbs out and glances around. She sees a middle age Hispanic male seated in a car parked directly across from the condo building with a clear view of the garage exit and front door. Veronica stares and the man turns and sees her then nods._

**VVO:** So Weidman is still watching Mom and Shiloh. I wonder if Jake ordered it or if Weidman is taking the initiative.

_A few minutes later Veronica emerges from the complex with Shiloh beside her. Shiloh is trying to walk on her own, but Veronica has a firm grip on her hand, keeping her from falling or getting too far away. Shiloh looks unhappy with the restraint._

**Shiloh:** No Roka.

**Veronica:** Yes Shiloh. You can run around on your own later, just not on the street.

_Shi frowns and Veronica picks her up, peppering kisses all over her face until she loses her ill temper and laughs. _

**Shiloh:** More. More.

**Veronica:** Yeah, yeah. You really are Lilly's sister aren't you?

_The man across the street watches as Veronica straps Shi into the car seat and then both cars drive back towards the Mars apartment._

-VM—VM—VM-

_Soccer field. The guys are lined up on the sideline, sweaty and dirty after a long practice. The coach congratulates them on working hard, and promises them a good season if they keep it up. Then he walks down the line with jerseys, handing each player who made the team a jersey and assigning them to first or second string. Duncan, Luke and Borris all make first string as expected, but when the coach gets to Milo he hands him a green jersey._

**Coach:** Second string.

_Milo is shocked and looks heartbroken. _

_Leaving the field, Luke claps him on the back. _

**Luke:** Congrats on making the team man.

**Milo:** Second string.

**Luke:** But you're on the team.

_Milo still looks depressed. _

**Luke:** Come on man, let's get cleaned up and out of here.

_Milo looks up and sees two girls waiting for him. _

**Milo:** I'm just gonna go home.

_Luke looks up and sees Alexis with the other cheerleaders, he waves but she turns away. He frowns, then sees the other girls who are waving at Milo and beaming. _

**Luke:** You know those girls?

**Milo:** Yeah.

**Luke:** They're hot.

**Milo:** Whatever. See you tomorrow man.

_Milo walks over to the girls. Luke watches from a distance as the girls take turns hugging him, then step back as Milo says something. The girls look upset and both hug Milo at the same time, patting his back and staying in the hug for a long time. _

**Duncan:** Dude is that Milo?

**Luke:** Yeah, I guess the kid has more game than we thought.

_Duncan smiles and shakes his head. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_Veronica's room. Wallace says he's thinking that this is going to be a bad year for Neptune athletics, because all of the people who were kicked off the teams were star players. Veronica turns to look at him, Shiloh in her arms. _

**Veronica:** Do you know who the people are who are going to start with all of you out suspended?

**Wallace:** Yeah. My backup is Bob Patton.

_Veronica grabs the whiteboard's pen and tries to write on it, but Shiloh tries to grab the pen from her hand. After a brief struggle, Veronica tosses the pen to Wallace and appeases Shi with another pen (with the cap on). _

_Wallace writes under the substitutes under each victims name._

**Wallace:** Jennings Crawford will go back to being first singles, taking Viet Nguyen's spot. Uh, Shanee Fauver will replace Jilly Ho. And Steve Wacker will take Kelvin's linebacker spot.

**Veronica:** Wacker? Really? And Shelly Pomroy was bumped up from JV cheerleading to take Meg's position.

_Veronica has a thought as she stands back. Veronica adds this information to the white board._

**Veronica:** (calling loudly) Dad?

**Wallace:** What are you thinking?

_Shiloh squirms in Veronica's arms, her sign she wants down and Veronica sets her on the floor, looking around to make sure it is safe for the baby and Veronica's stuff. _

**Veronica**: It's probably nothing.

_Keith joins them in Veronica's bedroom. Shiloh grins at him and stuffs a picture in her mouth. Veronica sighs and takes it from her handing her a baby doll instead. _

**Veronica**: Nothing is safe.

**Keith:** You beckoned?

_Veronica asks how to find the stakeholders of a corporation. _

**Keith:** You get the strangest homework in health class. You hear that? That is plausible deniability. (to Wallace) When your mother asks, all I'll know is that this was a school assignment.

**Veronica**: Don't worry dad, I think I figured it out.

_Wallace looks relieved. Keith looks proud. Shiloh looks annoyed that they aren't paying attention to her and walks over to Keith and hugs his knees._

_Keith scoops her up, tossing her lightly into the air this sitting her back down as he takes a seat at Veronica's computer and looks up Boatloads of Fun Corporation. All of the shareholders are the parents of the students who would replace the starters. All except the Days, which explains why their son's drug test was negative._

_Veronica smiles._

(Friday, Sept. 9)

_Journalism room, before school. Veronica tells Wallace that the only way the 09er parents could have pulled this off is if they bought off someone at the lab. She says they're going to send an email to the parents saying that Jim Chimory wants to meet with them to discuss a new financial agreement. This should scare them. _

_Ms. Dumass interrupts them to ask Veronica for her part of the he said/she said column for the next week. She is the new journalism teacher and is taking her job very seriously._

-VM—VM—VM-

_In 1__st__ period Spanish, Luke, Harry and Enbom tease Milo about the girls he was with the day before, while Duncan looks on. Angie and Alexis are sitting by each other complaining about their hair being frizzy because of the humid weather. _

_Milo jokes with the guys, but still looks depressed._

**Harry:** Dude those girls were smoking, who are they?

**Milo:** Just friends.

**Luke:** I need some friends like that.

_Milo shrugs, clearly not impressed by the hotness of his friends._

**Milo:** Your friends are hot.

**Harry:** Veronica is so taken and Meg is dating that guy from Pan.

**Milo:** Richie.

**Luke:** You know him?

**Milo:** Uh, no. Meg and I were talking. She mentioned it.

**Harry:** Come on man, who are they? Have you hooked up with them?

_Milo is saved from answering as the bell rings and Mrs. Sotomayer enters. _

_After class Alexis pulls out her compact and checks her hair and makeup._

**Alexis:** (whiny) On no! I look horrible. My hair is SO frizzy!

**Angie:** Oh my God, me too.

**Alexis:** Seriously, can't somebody do something about the weather.

_Duncan and Enbom share a look that says they are dumb. Milo walks past._

**Milo:** No biggie. Do you have some lotion?

_Alexis nods and pulls out a small tube. Milo takes it, demonstrating as he talks. _

**Milo:** Just put a small dab in your hand, not too much, you don't want to look greasy, then run your fingers through your hair. The oil will smooth down any flyways, and viola! Perfectly smooth hair.

_He runs his fingers through Alexis' hair and instantly her hair is smooth and shiny, not that any of the guys had thought it was frizzy anyway. Alexis inspects herself in the mirror._

**Alexis:** Oh my God. You're a genius.

_She stares up at Milo with a huge smile and sticks out her chest for his viewing pleasure. Luke frowns. Milo smiles brightly and then sees the guys staring at him and tries to walk away, but Luke and Harry follow him._

**Luke:** How'd you know that dude?

**Milo:** Oh, uh, I have a sister.

**Harry:** You do? Did she transfer here too?

**Milo:** Oh, uh, no. Not yet. She's… on vacation. With our grandmother. In China.

**Luke:** That's cool.

**Harry:** Wait is she hot? When will she be back?

_Milo laughs awkwardly._

**Milo:** I thought you liked Alexis.

**Harry:** Yeah, but there's a lot of competition there man, gotta have a backup.

**Milo:** Dude, that's me… my sister. That's my sister you're talking about.

**Harry:** Well is she hot?

_Milo shakes his head and walks away. _

_Luke follows him._

**Luke:** Hey.

**Milo:** You want to date my sister too?

**Luke:** Nah, man, I just wanted to say I know how you feel.

**Milo:** You do?

**Luke:** I have a sister too.

**Milo:** Oh, right.

**Luke:** Guys don't understand. When you have a little sister you see girls differently. You know?

_Milo looks blank. _

**Milo:** Yeah?

**Luke:** They're not just a piece of ass. They're people.

**Milo:** (smiling) Yeah. You're a good guy Luke.

**Luke:** Thanks man.

_He claps the smaller boy on the back and nearly knocks him down._

-VM—VM—VM-

_Cut to the Del Dios Community Center. Keith is holding a press conference announcing that he is running for Sheriff again. All the local television news stations are there as well as a few print reporters including Keith's friend Lloyd Blankenship. Fire Chief Lucia is also there to support Keith. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_In Journalism, Veronica and Logan flirt their way through a brainstorming session for topics for their he said/she said column._

_Logan suggest some more salacious, typical topics, like teen sex, drinking, making pot legal, and whether or not they should have sex ed in school._

**Veronica:** That I could support, let's get it banned before we have to have robo-babies.

**Logan:** Don't forget the pregnancy belly.

_Veronica grimaces._

**Veronica:** What about war, torture, the misuse of homeland security laws, cutting, and cyber safety?

**Logan:** Boring.

**Veronica:** OK, we could do it on the culture of stupid?

**Logan:** What's that?

**Veronica:** When smart people pretend to be dumb to be cool, and the cool people are all idiots.

_Logan narrows his eyes at her. _

**Logan:** Aren't you lucky you get me, with intelligence, dapper good looks and off the charts cool factor.

**Veronica:** (dryly) Oh yeah. I'm the luckiest girl around!

_He leans over and slides his hand up her thigh, helpfully revealed by another miniskirt. _

**Logan:** I don't usually hear you complaining.

**Veronica:** I'm not complaining, you're a teen dream come true. My very own prince charming.

**Logan:** (confident) You think you can do better, go ahead.

**Veronica:** Oh really? Well, Milo did ask if I was going to the Bronze on Saturday.

_The Bronze was a new 18 and over club that had just opened in Neptune. Underage Hearst students and seniors from the surrounding high schools were expected to flood the club on Saturday for its grand opening._

**Logan:** Milo?

**Veronica:** Yep. He makes me laugh.

**Logan:** (frowning) He lives in Rancho San Miguel.

_Veronica frowns._

**Veronica:** So?

**Logan:** Whoever dates you will have to be able to afford feeding you.

_She rolls her eyes at him and they revert to light banter, carefully steering clear of any jealousy or class issues. _

_Duncan looks on with a frown. Logan and he were still not talking and Veronica acted like he didn't even exist. Duncan had tried to talk to Meg, but she had just looked at him blankly then walked away. _

_Dick enters the class, exchanging a fist bump with Logan before greeting Veronica quickly and moving over to sit next to Gia. Veronica watches as Dick flirts with Gia and when she flirts back he quickly moves to set up a date. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_School hallway. Beaver slinks out of one of his classes. He walks towards his locker and ends up behind Betina and one of her friends. _

**Maureen:** So are we going to the movies tonight or what?

**Betina:** I have other plans.

**Maureen:** With Dick?

**Betina:** If you must know.

**Maureen:** Betina, he's said two words to you since school started and you're just going to let him keep using you?

**Betina:** (amused) Who's getting used? Not me.

**Maureen:** What are you up to?

**Betina:** I have a plan.

**Maureen:** To do what? Let Dick Casablancas treat you like his dirty whore? 'Cause it's working.

**Betina:** I don't care what you think, we're going to be together.

**Maureen:** Sure, you'll be together long enough for him to knock you up, then what?

_Betina's smile is cold and calculating. _

**Betina:** Now we're on the same wavelength.

**Maureen:** Betina, no, you can't be serious.

**Betina:** Why not? If I did get pregnant, he'd have to stay with me. Maybe even get married. Then we'd be together _and_ I'd have his money.

**Maureen:** Betina, that's….

**Betina:** Brilliant, I know.

**Maureen:** …So stupid it's crazy.

**Betina:** You'll see. I'm going to give him another chance to see how perfect we are together, then if I have to, I'll go to Plan B.

_Behind them Beaver is frowning and listening to every word. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_Evening. Dick is parked outside Betina's house in his Pinto. They are in the back seat. Betina sits up and wipes her mouth. _

**Betina:** How was that baby?

**Dick:** Great. BJs are always good, even if they're bad.

_Betina simpers and tries to kiss her, Dick turns his head and hands her a bottle of water. Betina looks annoyed, then smiles._

**Betina:** So when can I see you again? Maybe we could get a hotel room somewhere or go to your house?

-VM—VM—VM-

_Evening. Java the Hut. A couple tells Veronica that they're meeting Jim Chimory. She shows them to a table where several other partners from Boatloads of Fun Corp. are sitting. Veronica has an earpiece on and overhears them talking about paying Jim Chimory off. She approaches Clemmons and asks him if he's heard enough. He pulls out an earpiece and says he has._

-VM—VM—VM-

_Beach party. Logan, Dick and Beaver are standing together. _

**Dick:** Dude one good thing about driving that piece of crap you stuck me with. Nobody looks twice at it parked in the 02 'hood.

**Logan:** You're still seeing that girl?

**Dick:** Dude. Of course. I didn't even have to touch her today just slid into the backseat and she sucked me off. No dinner, no pretending to care about her day, she blows me and I get to leave. How awesome is that?

**Beaver:** Dick, maybe you should be careful. That girl…

**Dick:** Don't worry so much little bro, I'm just wasting some time before I move on to a better thing.

_Madison walks past Dick and offers to get him a drink._

**Dick:** Sure babe.

_Logan is amused. _

**Dick:** See man, you treat them like crap and they're on you like flies.

**Logan:** I don't think that works on all girls.

**Beaver:** Just the ones with no self esteem. Or the sluts who are getting paid or think they're getting paid.

_Logan frowns and Beaver's dark assessment. Dick holds his red cup up in the air._

**Dick:** Cheers to girls with no self esteem!

_Several of the other guys raise their cups and cheer. _

_Logan doesn't. He looks over at Veronica, standing with Meg and Richie, who raises one eyebrow at him in question. He shakes his head. _

**Logan:** I'll leave all the sluts to you man, I have what I want.

**Dick:** Whatever dude.

_Logan walks over to Veronica and notices that her arms are covered with goose bumps. Despite the warm temperatures during the day the nights were cool and a brisk, chilly breeze is coming onshore. She is wearing a halter dress with her bikini straps visible underneath. Logan wraps his arm around her and rubs his hand up and down her arm to warm her up. _

_Richie reaches out and shakes Logan's free hand. _

**Logan:** Hey man.

**Richie:** Good to see you.

_Logan glances at Richie's empty cup._

**Logan:** You need a refill. Come on.

_Logan leads Richie away. _

_Standing by the keg, Logan turns to Richie._

**Logan:** So, do you know some kid named Milo?

**Richie:** Milo Mancini?

**Logan:** Yeah.

**Richie:** He goes to my school. Or he did. I think he transferred. Or got kicked out.

**Logan:** Kicked out for what?

**Richie:** Cutting class mostly.

**Logan:** What do you think of him?

**Richie:** He's cool. Into music.

**Logan:** What about girls?

**Richie:** Why do you want to know?

**Logan:** He transferred to our school.

**Richie:** Oh. (smiling) The girls at my school nicknamed him Venus de Milo.

**Logan:** What? That statue is of Aphrodite.

**Richie:** I think it's 'cause they think he's so sensitive. Something about a guy who writes his own lyrics. His last girlfriend said he appreciated her beauty and understood her. That and the family is Italian.

**Logan:** (deadpan) The statue is Greek.

_Richie shrugs. _

**Logan:** So girls like him? 'Cause I gotta say, he's weird.

_Richie shrugs again._

-VM—VM—VM-

_Cut to the Casablancas house. Duncan appears nervous as he takes off his shirt, Kendall already naked and sitting on the couch waiting for him._

**Duncan:** Shouldn't we go back to the bedroom or something?

**Kendall:** Live a little kid.

_Duncan still looks nervous and his hands pause on the button of his jeans. _

**Kendall:** Nobody's home. My husband is in LA, and Dick and the other one are at some party.

_Duncan looks wistful._

_Kendall stands up and presses against him, unsnapping his jeans and sliding her hand inside, gripping him tightly._

**Kendall:** So we could go to the bedroom, or you could fuck me right here.

_Duncan flushes. Kendall rubs her breasts against his chest and Duncan pushes his jeans down his legs in a hurry. _

_He kisses her messily, then moves them towards the couch. They fall so he is covering her and he instantly slides inside of her. She frowns then tries to change their positions, so she is more comfortable. Duncan doesn't notice and pumps into her his eyes tightly closed. She looks exasperated. _

**Kendall:** Baby. (no response) Baby. Duncan!

_His eyes pop open and he stills. _

**Kendall:** Slow down, we have awhile.

_She adjusts her legs and pulls his hips down to her, adjusting his entry angle. _

**Kendall:** There, that's better.

_He remains still._

**Kendall:** You can start again now.

_Duncan frowns then slowly pushes into her again._

-VM—VM—VM-

_Beach party. Veronica is shivering from the cool ocean breeze, so Logan leads them over to the bonfire. They stand near the heat of the flames talking to friends until Madison starts being obnoxious. Veronica turns to Logan._

**Veronica:** Let's take a walk.

**Logan:** (concerned) You'll be cold.

**Veronica:** I'll be fine. I just need to get away from… here.

_Madison tosses her hair, clearly enjoying that Veronica wants to leave because of her. _

_The couple locks gazes and Logan nods. _

**Logan:** Fine, I think I have a sweatshirt or blanket in my car.

_Veronica lets him lead her to the Xterra, parked on the far side of the parking lot. He opens the back door and leans in looking for something to cover her up with. He doesn't find anything so_ _he tugs off his sweatshirt and hands it to her._

**Veronica:** No, Logan, I don't want yours.

**Logan:** I'll be OK.

_She frowns._

**Logan:** Take it.

_She holds it in her hands, leaning against the Xterra, the open door blocking most of the ocean wind that was making her cold. _

**Logan:** I'll let you keep me warm.

**Veronica:** (head tilt) How am I going to do that?

_Logan slides his hand around her neck, lifting her head to meet his kiss. She steps forward so their bodies are close, sharing heat. _

**Logan:** (speaking softly) We'll figure something out.

_He kisses her again and lifts her up so she is sitting in the backseat of the Xterra, facing Logan, who is still standing outside. The sweatshirt has fallen unnoticed to the floorboards as the kiss goes on. _

_She feels his hands on her thighs and pushes him back, shaking her head in a silent no. He grins, resting his arm along the top of the door frame leaning in, his arm muscles showing to advantage, his head ducked down so it is close to hers._

**VVO:** Oh god. The lean. Be strong. Be strong.

_Logan begins kissing the side of her neck._

**Veronica: **Logan no.

**Logan:** Why?

**Veronica:** Someone will see.

_She looks anxiously towards the moving figures that are mere silhouettes in the distance. The light from the street light doesn't illuminate the area they are in, so they are somewhat protected from prying eyes between the shadowy night and the open door of the Xterra. _

**Logan:** You're the one who wanted to try different things.

_She looks at him anxiously, recalling their conversation about fantasies and their sex life. He can see the doubt and indecision on her face so he leans in to kiss her again, smoothing a hand over her hair soothingly. _

**Logan:** The only thing that anyone will see is me kissing my girlfriend.

_His hands take hold of her waist pulling her hips closer to his, her legs splitting around his body as his hands drift up her thighs. He kisses a trail up her neck, feeling her pulse pound under his lips._

**VVO:** Be strong, be... oh never mind.

_She grabs his face in both her hands pulling his mouth to hers as his fingers slip beneath her bikini bottoms._

**Veronica:** (still hesitant, but now breathless) Logan, what if…

**Logan:** Just let me touch you, we don't have to have sex, just let me…

_His fingers slide around the waistband of her bikini bottoms tugging them down her legs. She still looks anxious but lifts up so they slide free. _

_He stuffs them into his jeans' pocket and steps closer to her, pulling her to the edge of the seat, her legs split around him. She wraps her arms across his shoulders, holding him close as their lips meet again. Their tongues meet and duel, as his wind chilled hands slide back up her thighs under her dress. She feels the heat pooling between her legs and her muscles tremble as finally his fingers stop right where she wants them to be. _

_He circles her clit, breaking the kiss as she sucks in a deep breath. Her legs clench around his hips, and Logan grins crookedly. _

**Logan:** Are you cold?

**Veronica:** (confused, eyes unfocused) What?

**Logan:** (slowly) Are you still cold?

**Veronica:** No.

**Logan:** Neither am I. Told ya.

_He begins flicking the small nub back and forth quickly and Veronica is panting heavily. _

**Veronica:** Fine. You were right. It happens occasionally.

**Logan:** Maybe a bit more that occasionally.

_She glares at his smug look and tone but her ire is lost as his fingers slip inside of her and begin to pump in and out. _

_Logan works her quickly, smiling at her panting breaths and soft whimpers. Veronica tries to keep quiet, muffling her moans against his shoulder and neck, as she felt Logan lead her expertly to a climax. As her orgasm hits she feels the familiar blissful feeling take over her body, blanking out her mind of everything but the feel of Logan against her. _

_As she comes back to earth, she feels his hand still moving slowly inside of her and squirms against him. _

**Veronica:** Logan…

_She meets his eyes and sees his dark gaze focused on her intently. His thumb rubs over her clit again and she feels another rush of pleasure and desire. She pulls his mouth down to hers for a messy kiss, breaking it quickly as her hands scramble over the fly of his jeans. Logan grins and twists his finger around, finding her G spot and sending her crashing into another orgasm, crying out loudly as she does. _

**Veronica:** Logan!

_He laughs lightly and pushes away her hands, which are clenched tightly on the fabric of his jeans, finishing the job of freeing himself. He glances around, then unties the halter top of her dress pushing it and her bikini top clear of her breasts. His hands skim over her quickly, tweaking her nipples then moving down to grip her hips holding her steady to meet his thrust as he enters her body. _

_He slides in and out easily, aided by her wetness, loving the feeling of being inside her, heightened by the chance they could get caught._

_Veronica's hands slip under his t-shirt, clutching at the muscles of his back and butt and he moves in and out steadily. One of Logan's hands is at the small of her back pulling her forward to meet each thrust, the other lightly caresses her breast, flickering over the nipple then cupping and caressing the pale globe. _

_She begins to chant his name, begging him, and he knows she probably doesn't even know she is doing it. _

**Veronica:** Logan, Logan, please. Please, please, I need… Logan.

**Logan:** Fuck Veronica.

**Veronica:** Harder Logan, I need more, please.

_He thrusts hard and fast into her now, both his hands gripping her hips tightly as she falls back in the seat allowing him to view her breasts, gleaming white in the gloomy interior of the car, and where they are joined together. His hands move from her hips to grip her thighs as he pulls them wide and up giving him a clear view as he penetrates her. _

**Logan:** Fuck Veronica, fuck baby.

_He slams into her as far as he can feeling her body tighten and quake around him. He knows they are both close, pushing into her two more times, losing his rhythm as they both come. _

* * *

_AN- Words 9949_

_I know there still wasn't a lot of action (besides some outdoor semi public LoVe, DuKe action, and some jealous Logan) in this chapter, I'm still setting stuff up. Clearly from the reviews, most of you know where I'm going with at least one of the new characters. _

_For those of you who've been around for awhile, reading my fics you know that I'm total type A when it comes to planning, so I have timelines, character notes, birthdays, random events, and even class schedules and the basics of who is in each class already sorted. Sometimes I think I put too much in, that it doesn't matter as much as the actual plot, but I want to be logical and if I make someone be in 4__th__ period Spanish, they need to stay in 4__th__ period Spanish and not pop up in PE and English at the same time period. _

_There seems to be a lot of interest in MaDiE (that's my love triangle name). There will be a lot of changes to their configuration, but I like to build up to stuff, so be patient. I will…do something with the characters that will make many of you happy. And it will not be easy for any of the three in question. _

_Hopefully you're getting a feel for who Alexis is now, and of course you guys are onto Milo already. _

_As for other characters who have come and gone, I don't have plans to use Noah again, but who knows. We will see Troy again, maybe just for a little mystery or to add some drama to Logan's life, but he will be back. As for sending away some of the less likable characters, I plan to follow the show for one of them, torture another, and even Lamb gets a bit of a concluding storyline. We'll also see more of Sacks, and likely Leo too. As for Weevil and Felix, I will get back to them and their storylines, but I seriously can't balance all the plotlines at once. It's confusing and I get tired. So my plan is to move some events around (the bus crash) so they don't drag on for 9 months, maybe only 5 or 6. And deal with some of the other storylines in spurts, so we get some movement and new info before V or whoever is looking into it gets diverted. _


	3. Ch 3: His Brother's Keeper

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, not mine, blah.

**Playing Hide and Seek With the Truth**

* * *

**Recap:** Several new students have enrolled in Neptune High School. Fall sports are beginning. Some 09er parents rigged the school drug test so that Meg and Wallace (among others) tested positive, making them ineligible for sports for the year. Veronica solves the case and clears her friends. Logan and Duncan aren't talking. Keith and Veronica moved back to the apartment so Alicia and her sons won't be affected by his re-election campaign. Duncan is sleeping with Kendall, Madison wants Dick back, Dick is still seeing Betina and has asked Gia out on a date. Beaver is having a rough year so far, and Dick is not helping. Milo has made an impression on some of Neptune's students, and Alexis is the most sought after girl on campus and enjoying it.

Note: A few of you have asked about my use of Cassidy in dialogue and Beaver in narrative. And to answer the question, yes it's deliberate. The story is from V's perspective, and she has doubts about Beaver. But it also supposed to show the dichotomy of his character. Cassidy is who he could have been, and Beaver is someone he hates. Both are him and neither are him.

**Chapter 3: My brother's keeper **

**(Saturday, Sept. 10)**

_Scene opens in Logan's kitchen. The refrigerator door is open with small pink feet visible under the door. Veronica is humming as she looks through the contents of the refrigerator for something to eat. She looks happy and relaxed. _

_Cut to Dick coming in the front door and walking quietly inside. He hears Veronica and turns to see her dressed only in a tight white tank top and black panties. _

**Dick:** Nice.

_She spins around and screams, crouching behind the refrigerator door. _

**Dick:** (amused) You've got nothing to be ashamed of Ronnie. You've got a sweet ass.

**Veronica: **Get out! Out!

**Dick:** I came to see Logan.

_He tilts his head to try to get a better view of her as she tries to hide from him._

**Veronica: **Arg!

_She grabs the first thing that comes to hand, a tub of salsa and hurls it at Dick, still trying to stay behind the refrigerator door._

_He catches her first weapon, but her second hits him in the shoulder. Dick looks down still surprised by her first attack to see a bag of baby carrots tear open and spill all over the floor. Next she throws a container of Chinese takeout which Dick barely dodges. It falls to the console table behind the sofa spilling chow mein across the surface._

**Dick:** What the hell is your problem?

**Veronica: **Get out!

_She continues to throw things at him but he doesn't leave, eventually picking up a cushion from the couch to shield himself. _

_Logan comes running down the stairs, still wet from the shower, and sees the mess. Food items and broken bottles litter the floor. _

**Logan:** What the hell is going on?

_He comes close enough for Veronica to grab the towel from around his waist, wrapping it around herself and leaving him standing naked and baffled in the kitchen. _

**Veronica: **(seething)Either you learn to lock the damn door, your friends learn to knock, or all the time I spend here will be fully dressed.

**Dick:** (picking some rice out of his hair) Uh, that's gonna make going to the bathroom difficult Ronnie.

_She glares at him._

**Dick:** Or not.

**Veronica: **Logan!

_Logan looks helpless. Veronica gives him a death glare then storms up the stairs. Dick glances at his friend. _

**Dick:** Dude. You should put some clothes on.

_Logan walks back up the stairs and as he enters the bedroom finds Veronica furiously getting dressed._

_She stuffs her feet in her shoes and grabs her bag, obviously leaving. _

**Logan:** I thought we were spending the day together?

**Veronica: **That was _before_ your friend walked in on me in my underwear.

**Logan:** It's Dick. He didn't mean anything by it. And he's seen you in a bikini before. Right?

**Veronica: **No. Not right. Underwear is not a swimsuit. My ass is not for public viewing!

_She storms out of the room. He follows._

**Logan:** Don't you think you're overreacting?

_She glares at him again and stomps down the stairs flinging the door open with a crash as she exits. _

_Logan looks confused. Dick reaches down and picks an apple up off the floor. _

**Dick:** Sorry dude.

_Logan nods._

-VM—VM—VM-

_Cut to Mac and Enbom in the Apple store. Mac rambles about the new operating system and how if she can increase orders on Get the Dirt that she should be able to afford it within a few months while still putting enough money in her savings account to reach her college savings goal for the year. _

**Mac:** Isn't that amazing? It's only September. At this rate I won't have to take out any student loans.

**Enbom:** (nodding absently) Yeah.

_She stops._

**Mac:** Are you listening to me?

**Enbom:** What? (tuning back in) Yeah. The new MacBook.

_She frowns. _

**Mac:** If you don't want to be here, then why did you come with me?

_He looks helpless._

-VM—VM—VM-

_Cut to Veronica's room at the Mars apartment. She is working on her laptop, finishing a report for Get the Dirt. She shoots an email off to Mac and Meg informing them that the latest requests are all processed and ready. _

_On the desk next to her computer, her phone blinks and shows several missed calls and new voice messages. It buzzes again, showing a text message from Logan._

**-text msg from Logan –** What happened to not running?

_She glances at it and pouts._

_Cut to Logan sitting at his kitchen island. He has his phone in one hand and an unopened letter in the other. He sets the letter back down and types in another text message._

**-text msg from Logan –** I didn't get mad when you moved Meg in here and she caught me in my towel.

_Veronica looks up from the Stanford University's homepage to read his latest missive. She smiles. _

**-text msg from Veronica –** But you are clearly an exhibitionist. And I am not.

_She sets her phone down, and pulls up an internet map showing the distance between Stanford and Neptune. Then she pulls up an airfare tracker and looks to see the average cost of flights and flight time. She sits back frowning. _

_Logan smiles looking relieved as he reads her message. He lifts the phone to his ear, pressing her speed dial number._

**Logan:** Don't be mad Veronica. Dick said you could taser him later if it made you feel better.

_His tone is light, but she can tell that something is wrong._

**Veronica:** Logan? What is it?

**Logan:** He honestly feels bad.

**Veronica:** (doubtful) Right. Before or after you hit him?

**Logan:** I didn't hit him. It was an accident.

**Veronica:** Never mind that, Logan, I don't want to talk about Dick. What's wrong?

**Logan:** Can you come over?

_Veronica frowns._

_Cut back to Logan. The letter on the counter is addressed to Logan Echolls, return address from Aaron Echolls. 1456 Linea Del Cielo, Neptune Ca 90909._

-VM—VM—VM-

_Cut to Logan's house. Veronica and Logan are sitting on his couch. The letter is still unopened, sitting on the sofa table. _

**Veronica:** When did it come?

**Logan:** Yesterday.

**Veronica:** Why didn't you say anything?

_Logan shakes his head._

**Veronica:** You don't have to open it Logan. Throw it away if you want.

_He glances at her, clearly apprehensive._

**Veronica:** Do you know what he wants?

_It goes without saying that the only reason Aaron would contact Logan is to get something he wants._

**Veronica:** Do you think he knows about the money?

_Logan looks down._

**Veronica:** Logan. Talk to me.

_After a long pause, Logan answers._

**Logan:** He's been calling.

_Veronica's face pinches into a frown. _

**Logan:** He left messages.

_Veronica twines her fingers through his, pressing against his side for comfort._

**Veronica:** What did he say?

**Logan:** Just that he wanted to talk. That he was still my father. (hushed and harsh tone) That he loved me.

_She looks sad and apprehensive for him._

**Veronica:** Maybe he does. But it's your choice if you want to talk to him or not Logan. If you want him in your life at all.

**Logan:** (confused) You want me to talk to him?

**Veronica:** No. I don't want him anywhere near you. But if you want to, if you need to, I would understand. Whatever you want Logan, whatever you do, I'm here for you.

_He looks grateful, lifting their joined hands to his lips for a kiss, then dropping her hand and leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees. His gaze is locked on the letter. She moves forward, her chin resting on his shoulder, her arms wrapping loosely around one of his. _

_After another minute he reaches forward and opens the letter. He reads quickly, and she looks down, forcing herself not to read it over his shoulder even though he makes no attempt to hide it from her. When he sets it down again she looks at him, finding his face blank of expression._

**Veronica:** What does he want?

**Logan:** He wants me to come see him at the mansion. He says we have things to discuss.

_Veronica imagines that no discussion with his father has ever ended well for Logan. _

**Logan:** He says he's innocent.

-VM—VM—VM-

_Scene opens at the new 18 and over club in Neptune. The Bronze had taken over an industrial building on the edge of downtown Neptune. Keeping with the industrial theme, the floors were polished concrete, the stairs and railings on the upper level were stainless steel, and the pipes and vents for water, heating and cooling were exposed in the ceiling. Two red brick walls completed the look. The club is already busy when Logan and Veronica enter. Dick waves to them from a VIP seating area upstairs, Gia next to him, and Logan takes Veronica's hand and pulls her towards the stairs. _

_From upstairs they have a better viewpoint to see who else is there. Veronica smiles at Luke, sitting with Borris and some of the other jocks, including Duncan. Veronica deliberately keeps her face blank as her eyes skim over her ex-boyfriend, the boy she'd grown up with and now the boy who was half brother to her half sister. Rams and Kate are at the bar, apparently ordering and drinking real drinks if Kate's martini glass is anything to go by. Rams is a hulking presence at the bar, tall and wide, he makes the other boys seem very young and childish in comparison._

**VVO:** No one in their right mind would question Rams about his age, especially considering how much the 09ers shell out for good quality fake IDs. Not that I think the bar staff is being all that through in their carding practices.

_A VIP waiter brings a round of drinks, setting them on the small table in front of the lounges that Dick and Gia are sitting on talking. An open bottle of vodka is chilling in a silver ice bucket already on the table. The music is heavy and throbbing, more rock than pop, which Veronica can appreciate. At least until she wants to dance. She glances at Logan to read him for any remaining bad feelings from the letter, but sees that he is pretty relaxed. _

_Harry and Hank join them and the boys fall into conversation. Gia is bright and bubbly but Veronica is turned off by her weak chatter so she tunes her out and returns to people watching. Meg and Richie are downstairs, standing on the edge of the dance floor. _

_Madison is sitting at a table with Shelly and Jodi Levin, glaring at Dick and Gia. A lot of other Neptune kids are there, but only a few from Pan. The big Neptune-Pan rivalry games were fast approaching. Both the soccer and football teams would play in their first matches of the season in the next few weeks. _

_Meg sees Veronica and pulls away from the cheerleaders who are sitting in a table near where the jocks have gathered. Meg comes up the stairs, Richie following behind her, to join their small party. Dick and Logan are cordial enough with Richie, who clearly wishes his friends were there too._

**Veronica:** Not many people from Pan here tonight.

**Richie:** No. There's a big party at the lake. Half my school must be there.

**Veronica:** So why aren't you?

**Richie:** Meg wanted to come tonight.

_Veronica glances at Meg as both Harry and Hank flirt with her. Veronica smiles seeing that the flirting is more something to do than actual interest, and Meg laughs and accepts their attention with grace. _

**Veronica:** You're a good guy to come with her.

_Richie smiles and shrugs._

**Richie:** Is your pal Wallace Fennel coming tonight?

**Veronica:** He'll be here later. If he can get past his mother.

_Richie laughs. _

_There is a stir at the entrance of the club and Alexis enters with her sister Emily and a guy who looks vaguely familiar. A lot of the guys take notice of Alexis who is wearing a black dress so short she'll most likely end up flashing her butt later, but considering how low cut the dress was and her obvious lack of a bra, Veronica wasn't sure that she would mind. _

_Harry and Hank take off to go talk to Alexis, leading her upstairs to the VIP area. Veronica watches they approach, looking at the guy they brought with them._

**Veronica:** He looks familiar. (Veronica nods towards her male companion.) Who is he?

_Meg looks and then smiles. _

**Meg:** It think its... I don't remember. He's an actor.

**Veronica:** Who?

**Meg:** He was in a movie about fighting.

**Veronica:** (smiling skeptically) Not really narrowing it down for me Meg.

**Richie:** Watch Your Back.

_Veronica narrows her eyes at Richie._

**Richie:** No that's the name of the movie.

_Veronica is unimpressed. _

**Veronica:** Never heard of it.

_Logan smiles and draws her down to sit next to him. _

**Logan:** Alexis' stepdad is a producer. It was his movie.

_Veronica is still not impressed, but Richie is. Meg smiles. After meeting and partying with Connor Larkin, she was not awed by B list celebrities. _

_Alexis smiles at everyone greeting them effusively._

**Alexis:** Oh my God Veronica! You look so cute. I love your dress. And Meg, how do you get your hair to be so shiny!?

_Veronica smiles uncertainly. She is wearing a plain navy blue dress that accentuates her small waist. And Meg's hair looks like it always does. _

**Alexis:** (perky) Hi Logan.

_Veronica frowns. _

**Logan:** Alexis.

_Veronica watches carefully as Alexis leans down to kiss Logan's cheek in greeting, showing her breasts completely as her top gapes open. Logan keeps his eyes carefully on her face, knowing Veronica was watching._

**Veronica:** (edgy but calm) You two know each other?

**Alexis:** Oh yeah, I've known Logan for forever. Right, Logan?

**Logan:** (bored tone) We went to school together before I moved here.

_Veronica nods, still watchful. _

**VVO:** Alexis is clearly on the hunt for the perfect boyfriend. And for her I assume that means money, looks and status. At our school that means Logan.

_Alexis laughs throwing her head back, setting her breasts to jiggling madly, mesmerizing all the guys present, Logan being the only exception. _

**Alexis:** We've seen each other lots since. Our mothers are friends.

_When Logan doesn't respond, instead taking Veronica's hand in his and leaning down to whisper in her ear, Alexis turns her attention to the other guys present. _

**Logan:** Her mom is your standard issue former lingerie model. She did my mom's hair on Blank Check.

_Logan's tone is clearly dismissive. Veronica relaxes, seeing his disregard for Alexis when so many of the 09er guys were tossing themselves prostrate at her feet. _

_Alexis sets her sights on Dick, clearly determining him to be the next best target in their area. Gia maintains her happy clueless attitude, not noticing as Alexis cuts her out of the conversation. _

_Standing at the railing Emily and the actor are standing close and talking. When he reaches out and skims his hand over her butt she backs away, her look cutting. Logan grins._

**Logan:** (aside to Dick) Shot down.

_Dick hoots with laughter and they exchange fist bumps._

**Logan:** Veronica have you met Emily yet?

_Emily comes closer to them, attempting to smile and not look annoyed._

**Veronica:** No. We have Econ together, but we haven't met.

**Logan:** Emily Ferris, meet Veronica Mars.

**Emily:** I know who she is Logan. I've had lunch with (grimace) Madison every day this week.

_She makes it sound like torture. Veronica smiles._

**Veronica: **Nice to meet you. Ferris, I thought your name was Wadlow.

_Emily's face is blank for a second, then she smiles. _

**Emily:** Common mistake.

_Veronica frowns. She knew Alexis' name was Wadlow. _

**Emily:** Hi Meg. Is this your boyfriend?

_Meg introduces Emily to Richie, and Richie's eyes drift down and glaze over. She is pretty. Strong features, big eyes, full mouth. And like Alexis she has large breasts, though they are concealed under a plain black t-shirt. Veronica watches, and despite Richie's continual looks to check her out, she maintains a causal, mostly disinterested conversation with both Meg and Richie for a few minutes. _

_Seeing that Alexis' attention is diverted between Dick and Harry, she looks relieved. _

**Emily:** (to the group in general) I'll see you later, I'm gonna go check out the DJ.

**Veronica: **(to Logan) She doesn't seem much like her sister.

_Logan shrugs, his attention locked on Duncan as he comes up the stairs to join them. Logan slides a hard possessive hand around Veronica's waist and she looks up, feeling the tension in him, to see Duncan. Duncan smiles awkwardly at Logan and Veronica, then nods to Meg and introduces himself to Richie._

**Duncan:** I'm Duncan.

**Richie:** Richie. Nice to meet you.

**Duncan:** You're a lucky guy. Meg is a great girl.

_Richie beams like he's won the lottery. Meg looks uncomfortable. _

_Duncan strikes up a conversation with Richie about sports and Meg shifts from foot to foot, clearly unhappy. Veronica stands up and pries Logan's hand off her waist, dropping a kiss on his mouth._

**Veronica: **Meg, come with me to the bathroom?

**Meg: **(relieved) Yeah.

**Logan: **(with deeper meaning)Hurry back.

**Veronica: **And if I don't? Will you send out a search party?

**Logan: **No need. I took out the lojack, remember?

_She smiles again then turns to leave, jumping as Logan reaches out and squeezes her butt. She mock glares at him and Duncan frowns, looking disturbed._

_Alexis wastes no time moving over to Duncan._

**Alexis: **Duncan, I'm so glad you came tonight. Tell me our soccer team is good. I would be _humiliated_ to have to cheer for losers.

_Duncan smiles at her dully looking faintly confused by her, his eyes following the two blondes as they descend the stairs. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_Downstairs Luke is watching as Alexis, who had ignored him, flirts with all his friends. He looks dejected. He sees Milo enter the club with another guy then stop to survey the scene. Luke nods in a friendly way, but Borris and some of the other guys are not happy to see Milo._

**Borris: **Aw, man, look who showed up.

**Dale: **Freak has a friend.

**Luke: **Lay off, Milo's just... different.

**Borris: **Yeah, he's weird. Like cu-cu crazy!

_Luke shakes his head in disgust, his eyes going back to Alexis as she hangs all over Duncan. _

_Milo and his friend are locked in a terse discussion, and the other guy seems to be giving Milo a pep talk. _

**Paul: **Go. We did not go through all this so you could back out now.

**Milo: **It's going to work?

**Paul: **It's already working.

_He nods to Alexis upstairs who is displaying her chest over the rail as she waves at Milo with a happy smile. Milo's smile is self-conscious as he shrugs and waves back. Milo takes a deep breath and does a weird fist bump finger wiggle thing with his friend then saunters towards the gathering of jocks._

**Milo: **Was'up?

_The guys nod, but otherwise ignore him. Angie walks by with a flirtatious look._

**Angie:** Hi Milo.

**Milo: **Looking good. (turning to Luke) Hey man.

_Luke grunts in response, still staring at Alexis who was now dancing with the guy she'd come with, using him as a pole for her stripper act. _

**Milo: **Dude. Dude-man. I see you looking at that hottie, but I gotta say it man. She's toxic.

**Luke:** She is not.

**Milo: **Totally toxic man. Trust me on this one.

**Luke:** You don't know what you're talking about.

_Luke's attention finally shifts from Alexis as a girl loudly calls Milo's name and is coming towards them. She is tall, thin, but with curves. Dark hair frames her face, which has small elfin features. She is wearing a short skirt, high heels, and a shirt that shows her flat stomach._

**Kia:** Milo? Is that you?

_All the other guys take notice of her._

**Milo: **(causal, cool) Hey Kia. What's up?

**Kia:** (breathless as she arrives in front of him, quickly throwing herself into his arms) I can't believe it's you. I've missed you.

_Milo smirks as he hugs her back loosely, his eyes on the crowd behind her. Despite his less than enthusiastic greeting she doesn't let go, running her hands down his body and pressing herself against him. _

**Kia:** It's so boring without you at school.

**Milo: **Sorry babe, new school, you know how it is.

_She bats her eyes at him, looking up at him waiting for something. He shakes his head minutely, she nods, an expectant jubilant smile on her mouth._

**Kia:** New school? (breathy sigh)

**Milo: **(rolling his eyes) New school, new babe pool.

_She pouts but her eyes are gleaming. _

**Kia:** (pouting) I've been thinking about you. A lot. (She grips his hips and jerks them towards her, causing Milo to nearly fall over.) Especially at night.

_They have the attention of every guy present. Milo smiles, looking cocky and now faintly interested._

**Milo: **Oh yeah?

_She giggles and whispers something in his ear._

**Kia:** (whispering so only Milo can hear her) You owe me big. Huge. Get ready to pay up.

_Pulling back, she sighs again loudly and purses her lips at him. His eyebrows narrow and he looks awkward, glancing over his shoulder to see that all his teammates who are present are watching to see what he does next. Glaring a bit at his friend, he smiles suddenly, gives a little head shrug and looking amused mashes their lips together. Kia's eyes pop open in shock then she stumbles back, nearly tripping over her own feet. Her mouth is hanging open._

**Milo: **Call me.

_She laughs a bit, her cheeks pink as she notices how many guys were staring at her and Milo, and turns to leave. _

**Dale:** Dude. Who is that girl?

**Milo: **Kia. She went to my old school.

**Luke:** Is she your girlfriend?

**Milo: **Nah man.

**Dale:** Come on, spill.

**Milo: **(shrugging cockily) What? You'd tap that?

**Borris:** Hell yeah, I'd tap that. (turning to the other guys) Maybe we should check Pan out for girls.

_Milo hangs with the guys for a few more minutes, when another girl approaches him. She is dark skinned, with long dark hair. She is dressed in a very girly floral dress with pumps. _

**Yvonne:** Milo.

**Milo: **What's going on, Yvonne?

**Borris:** (mouthing) Who is this one?

_She sits in Milo's lap, and he looks shocked then recovers nicely._

**Yvonne:** Why haven't you called me? I thought we had something.

**Milo: **We do. You know that. But I told you, I gotta be free.

_She pouts._

**Yvonne:** I know. It just hurts, that's all. I know I'm just not woman enough for you.

**Milo: **Don't be sad, pretty lady. It's not you, it's me.

_She bites her lip and presses against him._

**Yvonne: **But we can still…(suggestive) hang out… sometimes. Right? I mean you wouldn't leave me all alone, would you?

**Milo: **Never.

_She stands up, and Milo adjusts himself, making all the guys in the vicinity laugh. He glances at them, clearly not understanding what is making them snicker, then he stops squirming and looks mortified. Yvonne is staring at him. _

**Yvonne:** (suggestive) Maybe you could come over tonight? I'll leave the door unlocked for you. You know where I live.

**Milo: **I do, I do.

_She turns to leave, sticking her butt out towards him and looking expectantly over her shoulder. Milo glares at her but smiles and slaps her hard on the ass. _

_She jumps, turning on him, her face full of shock._

**Yvonne:** (yelling) What the hell Ma- Milo!

_Milo winks at her, tilting his head. She grits her teeth as he casually picks up his glass to take a drink. _

**Yvonne:** Sorry baby. I forgot you know my secret. I like it _rough_.

_Milo chokes on his drink, spitting it all over the table with a little of the spray going onto Borris and Dale, who look disgusted, but laugh anyway._

**Yvonne:** See you later? (pointed) Maybe next time I can spank you.

_Milo shrugs._ _Boris nearly falls out of the booth onto his face, scrambling after her._

**Dale:** Man, you are the man.

**Milo:** That I am.

_Luke looks amused as the guys rush to ask Milo what his secret is. _

_Word spreads quickly about Milo's conquests and Dick turns to Luke._

**Dick:** Goes to prove, show me a hot girl and I'll show you a guy who's tired of hitting that.

_Richie hears the gossip and goes to the railing, looking into the crowd._

**Richie:** Milo's here? Where?

_Milo is sitting with the friend he came with, surrounded by several girls including Alexis, Angie and Madison. Milo looks bored and looks up to see Veronica and Meg standing with Richie. Milo's eyes widen and he scrambles out of his seat, making a hasty exit. _

_Veronica cocks her head, looking from Milo to Richie. _

**Richie:** I guess he had to go.

**Veronica:** (contemplative) I guess so.

(Sunday, Sept. 11)

_Sunday morning's papers carry the story of Keith Mars announcing his bid to be reelected as County Sheriff. But the real newsmaker that day is an article about the withdrawal of financial and other kinds of support from institutions (like museums) and charities from schools and social programs in the 90902 area code. The article stops just short of calling it class warfare, but clearly makes the connections to the accident at the beginning of the summer that had left one 09er dead (Chester French) and a townie (Felix) in a coma. The fact that the other boys involved in the crash had all been drinking, refused to cooperate with investigators, then cut a deal with the DA so none got jail time is rehashed. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_Sinclair home. Lauren is curled up in an arm chair reading a book. Cheryl and Bo Sinclair are dressed for church, sitting in their breakfast nook, drinking coffee and passing sections of the paper back and forth. Madison comes downstairs with a mud mask on her face._

**Madison:** I need some money.

**Cheryl:** What happened to what we already gave you?

**Madison:** I needed clothes for school.

**Bo:** That money is supposed to last you the whole month Madison.

**Madison:** But, Daddy!

**Cheryl:** No. We were very clear with you Madison. You have to learn to manage your money. _Our_ money.

**Madison:** But it's a new school year, my _senior_ year, and there is this new girl who is trying to ruin me…

**Cheryl:** Madison. You're not listening. I gave you $5000 for school clothes in addition to your monthly allowance. That is it.

_Madison glares at them on the verge of tears. _

**Cheryl:** Madison dear, what do you know about the Junior League not donating to Washington Elementary?

**Madison:** (petulant) Nothing.

**Cheryl:** We're part of the league. You attended the last meeting.

**Madison:** So did you.

**Cheryl:** No, I was on vacation.

**Madison:** With Mac.

**Cheryl:** Yes, with Mac and your father and Lauren. You chose to stay home. Now, what happened that there was no donation made to the school?

**Madison:** (vindictive) We chose another school.

**Cheryl:** Why?

**Madison:** Because. Someone suggested it and we all thought it was a good idea.

**Cheryl:** And did you girls also think it was a good idea to not inform the school of this change?

_Madison shrugs, full of bitchy malice. _

**Cheryl:** Madison Sinclair. That is not acceptable behavior.

**Madison:** Whatever Mom.

**Cheryl:** No. Not whatever. Here's what you are going to do. You are going to put together a fundraiser for Washington Elementary. You are going to do all the work yourself. Though you can get your friends to help. I will not help you. Your father will not help you. You will get donations for anything you need, you will not ask us for money. And you will go, _in person_, to the school to apologize for what happened earlier and explain about this new fundraiser. Is that clear?

**Madison:** (horrified) What? You can't make me.

**Cheryl:** No? If that is your choice then your allowance will go to the school in lieu of whatever the fundraiser might have raised.

**Madison:** You can't do that. Besides the fair is today, and everyone is exhausted from putting that together, what do you expect me to do?

**Cheryl:** The parents organized the carnival; I don't think you girls can be exhausted from discussing what outfit you're going to wear to attend. And I don't care what you do as long as you raise money for that school. No. Let me rephrase, you will not do anything in poor taste. If you can't do this graciously, then you lose your allowance.

**Madison:** We had a deal.

**Bo:** A deal which was dependent on your good behavior. You do remember that part, don't you Madison?

_Madison glares at them, but they don't back down. Her face crumbles and tears run down her face, over the dried green mud mask covering her skin. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_Little League Baseball Fields. Keith and Alicia are there with Daryl. The best two teams in the league are about to play for the summer championship. Daryl's team hadn't made the championship, but his best friend's team had. _

_Woody starts the game with a speech, promising a bright future for Neptune with himself as Chairman of the Board of Supervisors. _

**Woody:** I love the game of baseball as much as I love this community. I've raised my family here…

_The crowd listens patiently as he talks about the dissention in the small town, and how they can't let it tear them apart. _

**Woody:** As a key partner in my efforts to improve our community, I am happy to offer my endorsement to Keith Mars as returning Sheriff of Neptune County.

_The crowd claps politely and Keith nods and walks to Woody. The two men shake hands and pose for pictures. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_Daytime. Veronica, Shiloh, Mac, and Mac's little bio-sister (Lauren) and brother (Ryan) walk across a grassy field towards a carnival. Their progress is slow since Shiloh insists on walking on her own. She is 16 months old now, and chatters up a storm most of the time, though her "real" words were still limited to some names, or shortened versions of names, and demands. Up. More. Snack. And oddly besos, but not the English version of the word, kisses. _

_Shiloh stops to pick up a piece of popcorn from the ground, about to pop it in her mouth. Veronica scoops her up and stops her. _

**Veronica:** Can I have that?

_Shiloh looks unsure then smiles._

**Shiloh:** OK.

_She then tries to feed the popcorn to Veronica who takes in gently then throws it away when Shi is not looking._

**Mac:** Where's Daryl?

**Veronica:** Little league.

_Mac nods, grabbing Ryan before he tries to kick out the legs of a clown on stilts._

**Ryan:** I hate clowns.

**Mac:** Then ignore them.

**Ryan:** (snide, imitating) Then ignore them.

**Lauren:** Mac, can we go to the fortune teller?

_Mac glances around and sees that Pam is the fortune teller. She grimaces._

**Mac:** Are you sure? That gypsy looks like a nasty piece of work.

_Veronica smiles, amused by Mac's description of Pam._ _Lauren frowns, considers it, then nods. _

**Ryan:** I wanna go in the bounce house.

_Mac looks at a loss for how to manage two kids. _

**Veronica:** See? You don't need health class to know that having kids is hard. Especially if you're a single mom.

_Mac frowns. _

**Mac:** John said he would meet me here.

_Veronica smiles, but there is a hard look on her face._

**Veronica:** Tell you what Mac-attack. I will take the rotten Ryan (he smiles proudly) to the bounce house while you take the fabulous Lauren to learn her future.

**Mac:** Really?

**Veronica:** (magnanimous) Of course. And later I will tell you what you owe me.

_Mac smirks._

**Mac:** You're always working an angle.

**Veronica:** Always.

_The girls part ways, with Veronica trying to keep Shiloh distracted from the bounce house, and Mac worrying about what Pam will say to Lauren. As far as Mac could see Pam was just a horrible person. _

_Her thoughts were confirmed as Pam told Lauren that she would die alone with only her cats to keep her company_. _Lauren looks at Pam. _

**Lauren:** This carnival is kinda a letdown.

**Pam:** Try being forced to dress like a hag.

**Lauren:** Shouldn't be too hard for you Pam.

_Mac laughs and stops worrying about Lauren. She forgot sometimes that she had grown up with Madison, and probably knew how to handle spoiled little bitches better than Mac did._

_At the bounce house Veronica notices Milo arrive with Luke and a few of the other guys. Alexis walks past with Emily and invites the guys to visit her at the kissing booth. Luke looks sprung on the idea. Milo appears apprehensive._

**Milo:** Dudes. I gotta go check in with my moms.

_Luke just nods and makes a beeline for the kissing booth. Harry calls after Milo._

**Harry:** Don't forget, I want to meet your sister.

_Milo grimaces. _

_Veronica loses her battle to keep Shiloh distracted from the bounce house, and has just resigned herself to going inside when she sees Grace (Meg's little sister) standing nearby. _

**Veronica:** Hi Grace.

**Grace:** (shy) Hi Veronica.

_Grace is looking sadly at the bounce house with all the kids screaming and laughing inside._

**Veronica:** What's wrong?

**Grace:** Grandpa says I can't go in by myself.

**Veronica:** Hmm. How about... (looking around and spotting Dick hurrying towards them) How about Dick takes you?

**Dick:** Huh?

**Veronica:** Dick, you remember Meg's sister don't you?

**Dick:** No.

**Veronica:** She wants to go into the Bounce house.

_Veronica watches as he stands awkwardly around the corner of the air filled castle. _

**Dick:** So?

**Veronica:** So you're going to take her.

_Dick looks ready to refuse then sees something and looks panicked. _

**Dick:** Great idea Ronnie.

_He grabs Grace by her armpits and carries her to the small opening to the bounce house, stuffing her inside. He scrambles in after her, and the girl taking tickets yells after him._

**Veronica:** It's OK, I'll pay for them.

**Pan girl/ticket taker:** No one over four feet or 80 pounds is supposed to go inside.

**Veronica:** He's supervising.

_Veronica hands several tickets over, and looks around seeing Betina walk past. Veronica shakes her head and climbs through the opening, Shi carefully cradled in her arms. _

_Inside Dick is hiding in the corner. Once Betina passes he gets up and starts jumping around like the rest of the kids, helping Grace stay on her feet. Veronica stays to the side, trying to protect Shiloh from the flying bodies of the other children, just bouncing up and down with the air flow in the mattress beneath her. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_Cut to Luke in line at the kissing booth along with Duncan and several other guys from Pan and Neptune. There are also much younger and older males in line. Meg and Alexis are both working the booth at the moment, and Meg looks like she would rather be anywhere else. She kisses Corney for the second time, smiling as he puckers up comically, looking both sweet and stoned. Alexis looks scornfully at him, then flirts with the next guy in cue for her. _

_Meg is still smiling as Corney leaves, but her smile fades as she sees Duncan in line. _

**Meg:** What time is it? I think my shift is supposed to be over now.

_She checks her cell phone for the time as she sees Richie in line with some of the other guys from Pan. She waves and then looks around anxiously for her replacement. A girl she remembered seeing at a Pan party that summer is walking towards them with a few other girls. Meg sighs in relief. _

**Meg:** Oh thank God.

_The girls arrive and two of them enter the booth. While the other heads towards the ring toss._

**Malia:** Sorry I'm late. Drama with my ex.

**Meg:** Yeah. I know how that can be.

_She glances at Duncan in line again. Alexis takes one look at the next guy in line, Butters, and smiles brightly. _

**Alexis:** OK, well, I'm out. See you later Meg.

_She flounces away and Luke, who is next in line behind Butters, looks upset. Butters looks angry. _

_The new girls look at Butters and shrug. The taller one, brunette with olive skin, walks to Butters and plants one on him unceremoniously. _

**Malia:** There ya' go.

_Butters is shocked. The other girl, with dark mocha skin and black hair, laughs and shoos him on his way. Meg smiles. _

**Malia:** (loudly) Who's next? Step right up, lips of love. Come and get-em.

**Meg:** Wow. Where were you earlier? You could have made this so much more fun.

**Yvonne:** She's just enjoying it while she can. See the blonde guy towards the back of the line?

**Meg:** The one in the lavender polo?

**Yvonne:** (dismissive) And turned up collar?

_Meg nods._

**Yvonne:** That's her ex. Drama!

_Meg smiles again._

**Meg:** I'm Meg by the way.

**Yvonne:** Yvonne, and lips of love over there is Malia.

_Meg frowns at Malia. _

**Meg:** (to Malia) You look really familiar. I think we met at a party this summer. But maybe I've seen you somewhere else too?

_Yvonne and Malia share a wide-eyed look. _

**Yvonne:** I don't think so.

**Malia:** Hmm. Well, off you go. Nice to meet you. Later! (turning back to the line) Next!

_Meg frowns, then laughs. _

_She walks away, down the line, passing Duncan who was only a few people back, and stopping by Richie. She gives him a quick kiss, aware of Duncan's eyes on her. _

**Meg:** Hey.

**Richie:** I thought you had to have a ticket to get a kiss.

**Logan:** Man, you thought you needed a ticket to kiss your girl? You're more pathetic than I thought.

_Meg turns to smile at Logan who was walking past and Richie shrugs off the larger boy's comment. _

**Meg: **(to Logan) Be nice.

**Richie:** Hey Man. Is Veronica working the booth?

_Logan looks puzzled by the question._

**Meg:** No.

**Logan:** I think Ronnie would rather have her fingernails ripped out one by one than work a kissing booth.

_Richie laughs. Meg nods her agreement. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_Kissing booth. Luke arrives at the front of the line and Malia looks awkward. Then she smiles. _

**Luke:** Hey. Uh, I'm Luke.

**Malia:** (smiling warmly) Malia.

**Luke:** Nice to meet you.

**Malia:** You too.

_From behind them, Edwin Fuller, Sabrina's little brother pipes up._

**Edwin:** Hey, dufus you don't have to flirt with her. You're paying for it.

_Malia and Luke both frown. _

**Malia:** Right, OK. So…

_Luke makes no move to kiss her. Malia smiles awkwardly. _

**Malia:** It's fine. Really. This doesn't have to be awkward.

_She fake laughs, clearly uncomfortable. She cups her hands over her head, hiding herself partially. _

**Malia:** Awkward turtle.

_Luke looks a little puzzled, a little amused and relaxes._

**Luke:** Yeah. I guess I did stand in line.

**Malia:** OK.

_She tilts her head to one side then the other and moves forward. Their lips meet and she looks surprised. She presses her lips more firmly against his, and reaches a hand up to cup his jaw and hold him to her. After several seconds, Luke pulls back but she presses forward again, her lips parting slightly as their mouths meet again. Some of the guys in line begin to hoot and holler as Luke's hands rise to hold onto her face softly too, both clearly involved in the kiss. _

_Malia finally pulls back looking unsure. Luke smiles. The blonde guy Yvonne had said was Malia's ex storms towards them._

**Justin:** What the hell Malia? You're kissing this guy?

**Malia:** It is a kissing booth.

_She shoots an apologetic look to Luke. _

**Justin:** Come on, don't be like that. We need to talk.

**Malia:** No. No more talking. The talking is done.

**Justin:** Just give me five seconds.

**Malia:** Five seconds? OK. One. You're a jerk. Two. We broke up. Three. No, I think one and two cover it.

_He reaches out to try to pull her closer but she steps back, slapping her hand on his chest to push him away._

**Luke:** Is there a problem?

**Justin:** No problem.

**Luke:** Oh? 'Cause she seems to think otherwise.

_Justin bristles._

**Justin:** She's not your concern.

_Luke looks past a puffed up Justin, to Malia._

**Luke:** You OK?

**Malia:** Yeah. I'll be fine once he leaves.

**Luke:** You heard her.

**Justin:** Are you gonna make me leave?

**Luke:** (easily) I don't want to fight.

**Justin:** Oh. You Neptune boys too soft to fight? You need mommy and daddy to buy you lessons? Or better yet a bodyguard? Go for it. I'll still kick your ass.

_Luke looks annoyed, but still not mad enough to fight._

**Justin:** Let's go Malia.

**Yvonne:** Go away Justin, she said she didn't want to talk to you.

**Justin:** Back off Yvonne.

_He pushes Yvonne back and she stumbles before catching herself, looking pissed off._

**Malia:** I'm not going anywhere with you.

_Luke moves between Justin and the girls, no longer looking relaxed._

**Luke:** Hey.

**Justin:** What?

**Luke:** What's your name?

**Justin:** Justin.

**Luke:** Justin. Right, you play soccer, right? (Justin nods.) One thing.

_That one thing is a punch that lands dead center in Justin's face, knocking him flat on the ground. The boys roll around fighting and the girls yell at them to stop. As the fight continues, Malia and Yvonne throw water bottles from the kissing booth at the guys trying to interrupt the fight. _

_Malia looks frustrated and seeing one of the bystanders eating a hotdog grabs it out of his hand, dips it into a glop of catsup and beams Justin in the back with it, the red catsup marking his lavender shirt darkly. _

**Justin:** What the hell?

_His distraction is enough and Luke knocks him down again just as two women, one of them Malia's mom get between the two boys, ending the fight. _

_Luke turns back to Justin, who has a black eye and busted lip. _

**Luke:** See ya on the field, asshole.

_Luke has a bloody nose, but as he wipes away the blood, it is clear that it is not a bad injury. Cheryl Sinclair, one of the mothers who broke up the fight, glares at him and points to the exit. Luke looks unconcerned and leaves, accepting the congratulations of his male friends. _

_Justin tries to talk to Malia again, but she shakes her head at him._

**Malia:** You are such a jerk.

**Justin:** You kissed that guy!

**Malia:** (screeching) We're broken up!

**Justin:** But I love you.

_She looks disgusted._

**Justin:** Baby. Don't be like that.

**Malia:** Like what? Like me?

_He tries to hug her, but she slaps him, her hand hitting right where his lip is split._

**Justin:** (in pain) Damn it.

**Malia:** We're done Justin. Get over it.

_Her mother pulls her away, lecturing her on causing a disturbance._

**Malia:** Me? What did I do? You're the one who signed me up for the kissing booth.

_The scene pulls back. Veronica is watching the whole scene with some surprise, Logan standing next to her, holding Shiloh. She watches as Malia argues with her mother then pulls her hair back into a ponytail. Veronica looks at her more closely, then frowns, her eyebrows pulling together tightly. _

**Veronica:** No way.

_Logan glances at her but is preoccupied with Luke who is walking towards them. _

**Logan:** You good man?

**Luke:** Yep.

**Logan:** All right.

_They bump fists and Luke walks away. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_Cut to Madison working the dunk tank. She is taking tickets while Kimmy is in the hot seat. Madison turns to Shelly who is doing nothing, just standing around. _

**Shelly:** I can't believe your parents. First we have to work with the Pan Junior League to hold the carnival, now you have to do another fund raiser for some kids who are just going to grow up to clean hotel rooms?

**Madison:** You have to help me.

**Shelly:** No way. Besides, I'm busy.

**Madison:** With what? I have cheerleading and dating Dick, I'm busy!

**Shelly:** Dale asked me out. And I don't think you're dating Dick.

_Madison's face turns red and she stomps off. _

**Madison:** Whatever. Don't ever ask for my help again.

_A distance away, Madison catches site of Dick and rushes towards him._

**Madison:** Dick. Dick! There you are, why didn't you come find me?

_She frowns as Dick moves the opposite direction from her and chases after him._

**Madison:** Dick!

_Dick is talking to Mac when he hears his name, he looks up and cringes, seeing it's Madison. _

**Dick:** (to Mac) You up for taking a ride?

**Mac:** Huh?

**Dick:** Tilt-o-whirl.

**Mac:** What about Ryan and Lauren?

**Dick:** The more the merrier. Come on Cass.

_The two teens and their three younger siblings stuff themselves into a Tilt-o-whirl car. As they wait for the ride to start, Mac glances at Dick at her side. _

**Mac:** Kinda a tight fit.

**Dick:** Yeah.

_He moves, lifting his arm so it is draped across her shoulders, freeing more lateral space. Beaver shakes his head lightly at his brother, who ignores him and smiles at Mac. _

_Mac smiles back but bites her lip. Ever since they hung out at Comic-con she can't quite look at Dick as just some guy anymore. She thinks they're friends now, but can't shake this odd nervous, wired feeling she has around him. She positively didn't feel so off with Wallace or Logan, so she couldn't figure it out. _

_The ride starts and she forgets that sitting by Dick feels charged, instead she focuses on holding on for life as their heavily weighted car spun madly around in circles. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_Betina Maron's house. The faint smell of smoke tints the night air. Soon a trickle of dark grey trails up_ _from the house next door. Within minutes the smoke is billowing from the car port on the side of the house, and flames are visible. A neighbor from across the street calls 911, but in the four minutes it takes the fire department to arrive, the flames have enveloped the whole car port, spread to the house and begun to take hold of the tree between the houses, wicking up the dry branches to reach the roof of the Maron's house. _

_The fire crew quickly gets the residents of both houses out, and turns their hoses on the flames. For a few minutes it looks like they will succeed in stopping the fire from taking the second house, as the neighbors watch from a safe distance. Then an explosion blows through half of the first house, knocking several firefighters down. Chief Lucia yells into the radio for everyone to check in, ordering them to pull back and let the house burn, but keep it from spreading to another house. _

**Firefighter:** (to the chief) I think it was a propane tank Chief. We saw several of them in the backyard.

**Chief Lucia:** Why didn't you say anything?

**Firefighter:** (guilty) I thought they were empty.

_Another explosion reverberates through the now dark night, but this time it is smaller. _

**Chief Lucia:** Damn it. How many tanks did you see?

**Firefighter:** Three. But there could be more. The grass was tall, we couldn't see much back there.

_They manage to save the Maron's house, but it will be a long night of monitoring the house that is now fully engulfed in flames, making sure no hot spots flare up or any more tanks are in danger of exploding. _

(Monday, Sept. 12)

_Neptune High School hallway. Veronica is at her locker with Mac. The girls are laughing. Dick approaches._

**Dick: ** Hey Mackie. Ronnie.

**Veronica:** (annoyed) Dickie.

**Dick: ** You're still mad? It's not my fault you were running around in your underwear.

**Veronica:** I was not running around!

**Dick: ** Whatever Mars. Get over yourself.

_Veronica looks mad enough to spit so Mac bids them both goodbye, not interested in seeing the fireworks again. Dick watches her go until Veronica smacks him on the arm._

**Veronica:** Still your friend's girlfriend.

**Dick: ** I know. Wait, you or Mac?

**Veronica:** Both.

_Dick looks annoyed at the reminder. Betina walks past and holds her hand up to her ear, signaling for Dick to call her, he ignores her. _

**Veronica:** What happened to the kinder, gentler Dick we were beginning to see?

**Dick: ** What?

**Veronica:** You're dating Gia, sleeping with Madison and Betina (Dick looks shocked that she knows.), and crushing on (quietly) Mac.

**Dick: ** So?

**Veronica:** So you're using those girls. And as much as I don't like Madison, that's just low.

**Dick: ** I'm not using anyone, if anything they're using me.

_Veronica's face is disbelieving and disgusted. _

**Veronica:** Dick! They're people. People with feelings.

**Dick: ** Some people matter, some people don't. Be glad that you're one who matters Ronnie. And stop pretending like you care what I do to Madison.

**Veronica:** And Betina doesn't matter? Is that why you're keeping her as your dirty little secret?

**Dick: ** Everybody has their secret shame, Mars. You get tanked at the wrong party, stumble a couple of rungs down the food chain. You know how it is; Meg's dating the Pan High douche, you dated Vandergraff.  
**Veronica:** Patience dwindling.

**Dick: ** Sometimes you don't need the prettiest horse, just one that lets you ride bareback.  
**Veronica:** (disgusted and troubled) Ever think, maybe, that was a little, I don't know, dangerous?  
**Dick: ** What am I, stupid? She's on the pill. I don't know why your panties are in a bunch. (V's nostrils flare at his reference to her panties.) I don't hear her complaining.

**Veronica:** Maybe she's a bit busy since her house almost just burnt down, Dick.

_Dick shakes his head. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_In the boys' PE locker room, Cervando waits for Beaver. When the smaller boy rounds the corner and sees_ _the biker waiting he stops. _

**Beaver:** I have your money.

**Cervando:** That's good, real good.

_Beaver hands over the cash. Cervando counts it, then shakes his head._

**Cervando:** It's not enough.

**Beaver:** I gave you $100.

**Cervando:** And it's not enough. I gotta charge you for pain and suffering too.

_Cervando moves towards Beaver, clearly about to beat him up, the other boys conveniently disappear_ _from the area. Beaver backs up as Cervando's hand wraps around his neck pushing him backwards hard into the wall. _

_Milo rushes in, clearly late and takes in the scene. _

**Milo:** (brightly, as if clueless) Hey fellas, what's up?

_He glances over Cervando's shoulder._

**Milo:** Hey Mr. P. I'll be right with ya.

_Cervando moves away quickly. Mr. P is nowhere in sight._

**Beaver:** Thanks.

**Milo:** No problem.

-VM—VM—VM-

_Lunch quad. Lots of students are gathered around the 09er guys table as a pastry chef in full white chef's uniform hands out cupcakes._

**Kate:** Happy Birthday John.

**Harry:** Yeah, happy birthday Enbom. Thanks for the cupcakes.

**Rams:** Dude, I get two.

_Mac smiles from her place sitting beside her boyfriend, but she looks faintly uncomfortable with all the people surrounding them. _

_Dick walks past and hollers._

**Dick:** Dude!

_John nods and picks up a cupcake lobbing it to Dick who catches it frosting side to his palm. Unconcerned he pops the treat into his mouth and then licks his hand. _

_Mac slowly extricates herself and takes a few cupcakes with her to Veronica's table where Veronica and Wallace are sitting. _

**Veronica:** Mackie.

**Mac:** Ronnie.

**Veronica:** Aw, you don't seem to mind when Dick calls you Mackie.

_Mac shakes her head. _

_Veronica looks around, and spots Logan coming towards them with food. She smiles but continues to look around. She glances back at Enbom as Alexis arrives at lunch and promptly begins singing happy birthday to him in her babyish voice. Veronica frowns and Enbom catches her stare. He turns away from Alexis and smiles at the larger group stuffing a whole cupcake into his mouth as the song ends, earning a cheer. _

_Beaver arrives with Andrew (Rams' little brother) and Hank (Harry's little brother)._

**Andrew:** Hey Veronica you mind if we sit here today?

_She frowns but shakes her head. They sit and greet Wallace happily. _

**Andrew:** Is Dick around?

**Mac:** He was here. I don't know where he went.

**Hank:** OK, cool.

_Beaver looks awkward. _

**Veronica:** Is there a problem boys?

**Andrew:** No problem.

**Veronica:** Really? 'Cause you don't usually sit here.

**Hank:** (responding calmly) Yeah, but Logan got Phil's today.

_Logan arrives with boxes of barbeque chicken and onion rings looking at the three younger boys. His gaze is questioning, but he shrugs it off. Wallace misses the undertones and jokes with the guys. _

**Wallace:** Yeah but if you try to take Veronica's onion rings she'll have your head.

_Veronica smiles darkly at Hank. _

**Veronica:** Hank. What did I say about lying to me?

_Hank smiles back winningly, not intimidated. _

**Hank:** Have I told you how nice you look today Veronica?

_She glares at him, resisting the urge to pull up the top of the strapless dress Logan had chosen for her that day. His eyes drop to her chest quickly, then back up to meet hers, gleaming with laughter._

**Hank:** You should wear that dress more often.

_She shakes her head at him. _

**Veronica:** Hank Didden. I'm going to have to keep my eye on you.

_Logan looks oddly from his friend's little brother to Veronica, not liking the exchange but knowing that Hank was not stupid enough to hit on Veronica in front of him. _

_Across the quad, Milo sits at a table with a few of the soccer players including Duncan and Luke. Towards the end of lunch Alexis, Emily and a few of the other girls descend on them. Alexis splits her attention between Milo and Duncan. Several of the girls are flirting with Milo, obviously interested in him now. Luke decamps quickly, looking sad, and Milo leaves soon after. He looks around for somewhere else to sit to finish his lunch and seeing Meg at a table with Britta and some of Meg's other friends, he goes to sit with them, talking easily with the girls. Veronica continues to watch. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_Under the bleachers. Dick and Betina are getting redressed._

**Dick:** So, uh, everything OK?

**Betina:** Aw, you're so sweet. Were you worried about me?

**Dick:** I heard about your house.

**Betina:** Well, actually it was the neighbor's house. The firemen think it might have been arson. They interviewed me to ask if I had seen anything out of the ordinary, but I hadn't. But I mean everyone has been asking me about it today. It's really exciting.

**Dick:** Cool.

-VM—VM—VM-

_Kane Industries. Jake is in his office being interviewed by a reporter. He finishes talking about the profit and growth projections for his company, then their philanthropic side. The reporter takes notes, asking only clarifying questions. _

**Jake:** The Kane Foundation does good work around the world, and we will continue to do so.

_Unsaid is that Celeste previously headed up the foundation, and with their divorce a new director was in place. _

**Jake:** While I feel that being a good citizen of the world is important, it is also of personal interest to my family and my employees that Neptune be a community we can be proud of. We have several charitable ventures locally, as well as around the globe.

_He talks about a new program they are launching to update the technology in all of Neptune's elementary schools. _

**Jake:** The elected officials in a community define much of what that community is about. And with that said, I am pleased to offer my unreserved endorsement of Keith Mars as Sheriff of Neptune County. Despite my past mistakes and our history I have every belief that Keith Mars is the right man for the job. Our community is lucky to have him.

_And with that Jake swung the election in Keith's favor. At least in the 09er districts._

-VM—VM—VM—

_Sixth period Economics. Luke and Milo are sitting next to each other. _

**Milo:** So, man, I heard you met my sister this weekend.

**Luke:** Yeah. When'd she get back from China?

_Milo smiles awkwardly and shrugs off the question._

**Milo:** So? What'd ya' think?

**Luke:** She was nice.

**Milo:** Nice? Come on man, tell me what you really think, 'cause if you're interested you should make a move, your friend Harry (rolls his eyes) was hitting on her all day at the carnival.

_Luke nods noncommittally. _

**Luke:** (absently) Sorry for kissing her man, I didn't know she was your sister until later.

**Milo:** Nah, she could use a good guy like you, so if you want to kiss her, you just grab her and kiss her. Y'know.

_Luke smiles and shakes his head at the continuing oddness that is Milo._

_Veronica enters and takes a seat by Milo._

**Veronica:** Hey Milo.

**Milo:** Oh hey Veronica.

**Veronica:** So, I think I saw your sister this weekend.

**Milo:** Uhhh…

**Veronica:** Actually I met her before, a few weeks ago. Malia, right?

**Milo:** (slowly) Yeah.

**Veronica:** She's nice. (head tilt, all her attention focused on Milo) You know you two look a lot alike.

**Milo:** (laughing to deflect her) We are twins.

**Veronica:** Hmm. The last twins I knew were seriously messed up. They seemed a little _too_ close. You know what I mean? Like they were the same person only, one was a guy and the other was a girl.

_Milo looks excessively nervous._

**Veronica:** Hey Luke, you met Malia at the carnival, didn't you?

**Luke:** Yeah.

**Veronica:** She's pretty.

**Luke:** You know her?

**Veronica:** We met at a party this summer. I liked her. She made me laugh. (turning back to Milo) Being funny must run in the family.

**Milo:** Yeah. Maybe. Uh, I uh, need to go.

**Veronica:** (making a surprised face) Class is starting.

**Milo:** Oh, I think it's something I ate. Feels like a volcano about to explode in my stomach, if you know what I mean.

_Veronica grins and nods, watching as Milo runs away from her. Luke shakes his head. _

-VM—VM—VM—

_Later Veronica sends a hall pass into Milo's 7th period class and is waiting in the hall when he exits._

**Veronica:** We need to talk.

_Milo looks like he wants to run again, then his face falls._

**Milo:** So, you know.

_Her expression is one of interest and skepticism. _

**Veronica:** I do. But if you tell me why you're dressed as your brother attending our school when you should be attending Pan, I might keep your secret.

_Milo, who is really Malia, looks hopeful. _

_Cut to the girls' bathroom that doubles as Veronica's at school office._

**Malia/Milo:** (earnestly) I love soccer, I mean I love it. And they cut our team. We went to the boys' team coach and asked if we could try out. At least give us a chance to play.

**Veronica:** But he said no?

**Malia/Milo:** No. And my boyfriend, _ex-boyfriend_, totally took his side. (scornful) He actually said he was just afraid I would get hurt.

**Veronica:** And what did you do?

**Malia/Milo:** (gleeful) Threw a soccer ball in his face and dumped him in front of his whole team.

_Veronica laughs._

**Veronica:** And how did you end up here? As a boy?

**Malia/Milo:** My brother was supposed to be here, but he took off to New York to play some dates with his band. I thought what if I could come here as a guy? Make the team then play my school's team and beat them.

**Veronica:** And how is that working out?

**Malia/Milo:** Except for you finding out, OK I think. (pleading look) So will you help me?

_Veronica laughs and shakes her head. _

**Veronica:** Tell me you're not playing my friends.

**Malia/Milo:** Luke?

**Veronica:** Yeah. Luke.

**Malia/Milo:** I would never. Luke is a great guy. (eyes glazing over, silly enraptured look) I mean at first I just thought he was another jock, but he's not. He's genuinely nice. And he doesn't treat girls like crap. (mouth twisting in disappointment) Except for the fact that he likes Alexis-the-whore, he's perfect.

_Veronica assesses Malia's answer, then nods. _

**Veronica:** Sure, I'll keep your secret, but only if you tell me how you're hiding your boobs.

**Malia/Milo:** (relaxing) Oh, last Halloween my friends and I dressed up as Chippendales.

**Veronica:** Really?

**Malia/Milo:** Yeah, we found these padded, sculpted bodysuits.

_She lifts her shirt to show a Hans and Frans type bodysuit. Veronica reaches out to poke at it and laughs._

**Veronica:** Oh my god. And the girls from the Bronze?

**Malia/Milo:** My friends. Everyone at this school thought I was a total loser, I had to do something.

**Veronica:** So you made yourself a stud.

_Malia shrugs. Veronica grins and shakes her head. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_After 7__th__ period. Beaver tries to slink out of school, clearly trying to avoid someone, but two boys appear at his side. _

**Peter:** Beaver.

**Beaver:** It's Cassidy.

**Marco:** We need to talk.

-VM—VM—VM-

_Hallway. Logan is at his locker. He puts all his books inside, closing it and looking around. Madison approaches._

**Madison:** Hi Logan. How are you?

**Logan:** What do you want Madison?

**Madison:** Nothing.

**Logan:** Then go away.

**Madison:** You're in a bad mood. (failing to hide her malicious satisfaction) I guess you already heard?

**Logan:** Heard what?

**Madison:** About Veronica and Milo. I mean it's crazy. Who would cheat on you? But I guess you can't teach an old slut new tricks.

**Logan:** What the fuck are you talking about?

**Madison:** I have teacher's aide to Mrs. Hauser 7th period, and I saw Veronica and Milo in the hall together. (eyes wide) I didn't think anything of it at first, but you know both their reputations... then later I saw them coming out of the girls' bathroom together. (pauses) I'm so sorry Logan. I hate to be the one to tell you. But I couldn't let you go on when she's cheating on you with a kid who transferred from Pan!

_Madison simpers at him, making a pouty face then walks away. _

_Logan feels his anger begin to expand, his hand clenching into a fist. His thoughts careen down a dark path. Down the hall he sees Veronica walking towards him with Meg. Both girls are smiling and laughing, clearly at ease. Logan feels his anger lessen as common sense and belief in Veronica reasserts itself before the veil of blood red rage. His gaze locked on Veronica he tries to read any guilt in her face as she glances up and sees him, a happy smile on her face. _

_Milo's voice next to him startles him._

**Milo/Malia:** Hey man. Staring at your girl? I get it, you got a hottie, you gotta appreciate it.

_Logan frowns and Milo feels a moment of fear as Logan's dark eyes settle on him chillingly. _

**Logan:** She's worth a stare. She's trouble.

_Trying for ease, but his/her voice is squeaky._

**Milo/Malia:** Is that from a movie?

**Logan:** (coolly) Yeah.

**Milo/Malia:** Oh, cool. I love movies.

_Logan's eyes dart to Veronica, gauging how much time they have before she will be close enough to overhear. Logan swings a heavy arm over Milo's shoulders, his hand squeezing the smaller boy's shoulder hard._

**Logan:** Veronica likes you. She thinks you're funny. And she would be... unhappy if I beat the hell out of you. (Milo/Malia's eyes are wide.) But let's be clear. If I think for one second that you are making a move on her, I will break every bone in your body without a second thought. Are we clear?

**Milo/Malia:** (squeaky/panicked) Yeah. Yeah. Really man, it's not a problem. Not at all. She's taken. Totally taken. And not my type.

_Logan relaxes, believing the kid for some reason. _

_Veronica arrives with Meg. _

**Veronica:** Logan? What are you doing to Milo?

_Logan stares back at her. _

**Logan:** Just talking.

**Milo/Malia:** Hey Veronica. Meg. Logan was just telling me...

**Veronica:** Yes?

**Logan:** About what a bitch Madison is.

**Milo/Malia:** Yeah. Total biyatch!

_Meg and Veronica look at the two boys oddly. Logan nods at him and releases his hold. Meg frowns, her eyes on Milo's face._

**Meg:** Do you have a cousin or sister? (Milo/Malia looks panicked.) 'Cause I met a girl this weekend...

_Veronica stares at Milo/Malia and both smile. _

**Milo/Malia:** Oh yeah. That's my sister.

**Veronica:** His twin sister.

_Milo swings his arm over Meg's shoulders, leading her down the hallway._

**Milo/Malia:** What'd she do? That one is always getting into trouble.

**Meg:** No, she was fine. She's funny.

**Milo/Malia:** You know, my mom is always telling her, "be more ladylike."

_Their voices fade away._

_Veronica is smiling hugely, and turns her attention to Logan._

**Veronica:** What's wrong?

**Logan:** You tell me.

**Veronica:** Nothing.

**Logan:** Good. Let's go.

-VM—VM—VM-

_Auto Shop, Neptune High School. Dick comes around the corner with several other 09ers including Rams, Harry, Hank and Andrew. Cervando is in the shop with a few of the other PCH bikers, but Weevil is absent. _

**Dick:** What kind of punk ass bitch are you?

_Hector stands up looking ready to fight. Dick pushes him back and gets in Cervando's face. Dick is easily four inches taller and more muscular than Cervando. _

**Dick:** You thought you'd get away with it?

**Bootsy:** ¿Qué es esto surfista loco hablando?

_Cervando shrugs, but can't hide his fear. Dick pushes him back, causing him to stumble and retreat._

**Dick:** You think you can pick on my brother? You must be a pussy, you got a problem with me, you come to me. Or are you afraid to deal with someone your own size?

_The other bikers are all standing at attention, ready to throw down as soon as the fight escalated. Cervando regroups._

**Cervando:** (taunting) Your brother felt bad. He wanted to pay me back. Make amends. That's all.

**Dick:** Stay away from my brother. If I hear you went near him again, I'm gonna be your worst nightmare.

_Dick stares Cervando down as the rest of the room's occupants continue to look tense. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_Inside the Xterra driving down the street, Logan tells Veronica about his conversation with Madison. Veronica is angry. _

**Veronica:** And you believed her?

**Logan:** That you were in the bathroom with him? Yeah.

**Veronica:** (voice rising) Logan if you think-

**Logan:** I didn't say you cheated on me Veronica.

**Veronica:** (hesitant) Good. 'Cause I didn't.

**Logan:** I know.

**Veronica:** You do?

**Logan:** If I thought you had, do you think you would have found Milo still standing?

**Veronica:** (deep breath) Logan. Don't do anything to Milo. You'll regret it.

**Logan:** What does that mean?

_Veronica pauses, thinking, her face clearly revealing that she is withholding something from Logan._

**Veronica:** Just... just trust me on this one. Milo is not a threat. He's my friend. My completely platonic friend who makes me laugh. That's all.

**Logan:** That's not all. What aren't you telling me?

**Veronica:** You're not going to like this.

**Logan:** What?

**Veronica:** (apologetic) I can't tell you.

**Logan:** Veronica-

**Veronica:** Yet. I can't tell you yet. But I can tell you that it has nothing to do with you or me. We're good. (clearly trying to change the subject) In fact, I think you just earned a reward.

_Logan frowns. _

**Veronica:** You didn't fight.

_She smiles and bites her lip. Logan's eyes track movement, before rising up to meet her eyes, his dark with lust. _

_They drive back towards his house. _

**Veronica:** You know, I think you moved one step closer to winning that trip to Paris today.

_Logan looks at her quizzically._

**Logan:** Why? 'Cause I didn't kick that kid's ass?

_She shakes her head, her mouth firmly closed._

**Logan:** You're still not going to give me a clue?

_She smiles, shaking her head again._

-VM—VM—VM-

_The soccer team is on the practice field. They look tired and sweaty. The whistle blows, signaling the end of practice. Milo walks to the sidelines and gulps down some water. Luke approaches and slings his gym bag over his shoulder. Milo grabs his as well and the two boys head towards the parking lot. _

**Luke:** Milo.

**Malia/Milo:** Luke, my man. Ws'up?

**Luke:** I have an idea. You want to make first string, right?

**Malia/Milo:** Yeah. Absolutely.

**Luke:** I'll help you do it. And you'll help me get Alexis.

_Milo's face falls. _

**Malia/Milo:** Why do you want that girl?

_Luke opens his mouth to explain, then shuts it. _

**Luke:** I just do.

**Malia/Milo:** You could do better.

**Luke:** What?

**Malia/Milo:** I mean, you could have anyone, why her?

**Luke:** Look, do you want me to help you or not?

**Malia/Milo:** Yeah.

**Luke:** Then you agree to help me. Teach me whatever you do to get girls.

_Milo looks conflicted. _

**Malia/Milo:** There's no other girl you might be interested in? Maybe someone else you just met?

**Luke:** What? No. Why?

**Malia/Milo:** I thought maybe my sister…

**Luke:** Malia? Yeah. She's great, but she's your sister man. I wouldn't do that to you. And I really like Alexis. So do we have a deal or not?

**Malia/Milo:** (subdued) Yeah. We have a deal.

_The go back to the soccer field and Luke puts Milo through some exercises, showing him how to move his feet more efficiently, and correcting some of his shots. _

_Walking towards the school, both are tired._

**Malia/Milo:** You sure about Alexis man?

**Luke:** Yeah.

**Malia/Milo:** All right. Listen, she's one of those girls who only want a guy that other girls want. She only wants to look good on your arm, and bask in whatever status you have. Sports, money, fame, whatever.

**Luke:** So what do I do?

**Malia/Milo:** We need to get her to notice how in demand you are. Show her that and she'll come running.

**Luke:** That's it?

**Malia/Milo:** No, you also need to act like you don't want her, that you prefer another girl to her. Make her work for it.

**Luke:** Who?

**Malia/Milo:** We'll find someone.

**Luke:** What else?

**Malia/Milo:** Money.

_Luke hesitates. _

**Luke:** My parents don't have much money.

**Malia/Milo:** And that's a problem. This school is full of rich kids. (Luke looks sad.) Hey, don't worry. We just need to show her that what you do have is more important. You're friends with everybody right? So she'd be popular if she dated you. Homecoming queen even.

_Luke is hopeful._

-VM—VM—VM-

_Java the Hut. It's a slow night. The manger comes out and lets one of the baristas go home early, earning a wide smile and a hug._

_Meg goes to clear a table and stops to talk to Veronica who is sitting at a table with Logan. _

**Logan:** Any chance you have some of that Better than Sex cake today?

**Meg:** (smiling widely as she recalls giving Logan a slice of that cake before) Sure. I'll get it for you.

_She trails off as another patron hails her, a spill of coffee visible on the floor under her chair._

**Veronica:** Go. I'll just get it myself.

**Meg:** You don't have to do that.

**Veronica:** But I can. Your manager loves me. And Logan. Maybe Logan a little too much.

_Meg smiles, Logan looks cocky._

_Meg leaves to help the customer, and Veronica walks around the back of the counter, bending down to spot the cake Logan wants. _

_An African American girl (Jackie) who is very done-up comes up to the hostess stand. Veronica continues to plate up a slice of the cake. The girl is getting impatient. She clears her throat and Veronica glances over her shoulder._

**Veronica:** Someone will be right with you.

_The girl doesn't want to wait and rudely asks if she could get a macchiato when Veronica is done stuffing her face. Veronica looks taken aback by her disrespect. Veronica starts to say that she doesn't work there, but the girl interrupts her and says she doesn't care and to make her the drink. Veronica walks over to her and spreads her hands as if she's saying, "Poof!"_

**Veronica:** You're a macchiato.

_The girl glares at her then turns around and flounces out. _

_Meg walks up looking confused._

**Veronica:** I think I just lost you a customer. But don't worry, I'll tip well.

_Meg looks out the door at the retreating girl then shrugs._

-VM—VM—VM-

_That night Mac has dinner with John Enbom and his parents, the cook proudly offering her a vegetarian dish of seared Portobello mushroom. The conversation is easy and relaxed. After dinner Enbom's parents leave them alone, and Mac and John settle in on the couch to watch a movie. _

**Mac:** Happy Birthday.

**John Enbom:** Thanks.  
_Mac frowns her eyes darting to him throughout the movie as they sit silently. _

_His arm is around her, but it's just lying there. Before they had joined his parents at the table, they had just been sitting in his room silently. There just didn't seem to be anything to say._

* * *

-AN

Words: 12,220

That's the last of the set up chapters, from here on we'll start to see more action, including a few events many of you have been waiting for. One is the conclusion to the Summer's Marsol Reyes storyline. Weevil/Felix will be back in the story. And there is some relationship news... But for now you'll have to imagine. If you review I may post faster than 15 days...

Most of you know the inspiration for Milo/Malia by now...the movie She's the man. I wanted to give Luke a love interest, but just throwing a girl into the mix is so boring. So instead I give you a 12th night adaptation. And yes I imagine Malia to look a lot like Amanda Bynes.


	4. Ch 4: Cupid's Two Sets of Arrows

Disclaimer Blah, blah, not mine, blah. Also a bit of a crossover this time with She's the Man.

**Playing Hide and Seek With the Truth**

**Recap:** Several new students have enrolled in Neptune High School. Fall sports are beginning. Some 09er parents rigged the school drug test so that Meg and Wallace (among others) tested positive, making them ineligible for sports for the year. Veronica solves the case and clears her friends. Logan and Duncan aren't talking. Keith and Veronica moved back to the apartment so Alicia and her sons won't be affected by his re-election campaign. Duncan is sleeping with Kendall, Madison wants Dick back, Dick is still seeing Betina and has asked Gia out on a date. Beaver is having a rough year so far, and Dick is not helping. Milo has made an impression on some of Neptune's students, and Alexis is the most sought after girl on campus and enjoying it. Milo is revealed to be Malia- a girl. Veronica agrees to keep her secret. The house next to Betina's burns down, and she and Dick continue to hookup. The bikers have an altercation with some of the 09ers. Jake and Woody have both endorsed Keith for Sheriff.

**Chapter 4: Cupid's Two Sets of Arrows **

**(Tuesday, Sept. 13)**

_Scene opens on an exterior shot of a nice 09er house. In the roundabout drive way, several vehicles including a Porsche, a BMW and a Bronco (SUV) are parked. Inside the camera follows a tall, fit African American man as he walks down a hallway. His picture is featured in several hall decorations. A newspaper headline declares Terrence Cook the best pitcher in the league for the third year running. Another highlights a perfect game that Terrence threw for the Sharks. There are also several Sports Illustrated covers and a framed (flattened) box of Wheaties all featuring the former major league baseball pitcher. _

_Terrence Cook comes into his daughter's room. This is the snotty girl from the Java Hut. They exchange comments that indicate he was not around in her childhood, and has little tolerance for her teenage attitude. He tells her to get up and ready for school, and that she can't miss another day. _

**Jackie: **Even if I have cramps, you know, from my monthly?

**Terrence: **(reprimanding/uncomfortable)Jackie!

**Jackie: **(taunting)Wow, that was pretty fatherly, almost sounded like you've been saying my name in exasperation for years.

**Terrence: **All right, how about we try this (_He drops his bag and walks further into the room.)_

You can get your ass out of that bed right now, or you can go back to New York, and explain why you're there to your mom.

_Jackie sits up in bed, clearly antagonistic. _

**Jackie: **So, this is how it's gonna be? Clean your room or you can go back to New York? Get straight As or you can go back to New York?

**Terrence: **Yeah, this is how it's gonna be and you can also add, "Speak to your father with the respect he deserves or you will go back to New York" to your list.

_Jackie salutes him, with attitude. __Terrence ignores her ire and says he'll be gone for two days and gives her the keys to the Bronco, not the Porsche as she had hoped. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_Neptune High parking lot. Jackie arrives in the Porsche. She smiles smugly as she checks her hair and makeup in the mirror then checks her watch and hurries towards the school._

-VM—VM—VM-

_French class, 1__st__ period. Veronica and Logan are talking to each other quietly, aware that several of their classmates are watching them and trying to listen in. The bell rings to indicate that class has started, and right afterwards, the intercom sounds, and Clemmons' voice comes over the speakers, announcing homecoming court nominees. _

_Veronica glances at Logan trying to read his face, but he smiles at her calmly and sips his orange juice. Clemmons makes the announcements quickly, clearly not enjoying this aspect of his job. The homecoming king nominees are Duncan, Rams, Luke, Harry Diddon, Jimmy Day, and Wallace. All jocks in various sports. Veronica smiles, making a faux apologetic face at Logan. He shrugs._

**Logan:** Homecoming is about the guys who play sports. (supremely confident) But Prom is all mine.

_She rolls her eyes. _

_Clemmons starts on the nominees for queen. __Kate Rakes, Emma Harris, Britta, Meg, Alexis Wadlow and Veronica. All are cheerleaders except for Veronica. Logan grins at Veronica who looks back at him sourly._

**Logan:** (loudly) Congratulations Sugarpuss. (confidential tone) Add that to your scholastic record. _Yale _is sure to be impressed.

_She continues to look annoyed._

-VM—VM—VM-

_Cut to 1__st__ period Spanish. Duncan smiles but looks down bashfully after Clemmons' announcement. Luke accepts the congratulations of his friends, clearly not taking it seriously. Milo makes a big deal out of how popular Luke is and asking him which girls he's considering as a date. Alexis congratulates both boys and preens for her classmates, listening as Milo and Luke discuss possible girls Luke could take to the dance. She quickly engages both boys in a conversation about what kind of dress she should get. Milo looks annoyed, but Luke is enthralled. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_School hallway. Wallace accepts the congratulations of his classmates easily as he exits his Algebra II class. He sees Jackie ahead of him and catches up with her. _

**Wallace:** Hey.

**-flashback**

_First day of school. Jackie walks into her 1__st__ period Algebra II class and hands a paper to the teacher, Mrs. Stewart. Wallace is sitting in his desk looking bored, but t__hat expression changes dramatically when he sees Jackie. He sees her attitude but still thinks she's hot. _

_The teacher reads the slip of paper, leaving Jackie standing at the front of the class. Wallace checks her out with something like awe. Jackie notices and smiles. The teacher hands her back the piece of paper._

**Mrs. Stewart: **Have a seat. But you should take this to the attendance office after class.

**Jackie: **And where's that?

_Wallace's hand shoots up._

**Wallace: **(grinning broadly)Mmmm!

_Cut to after class. Wallace walks Jackie to the attendance office. _

**Jackie: **(sarcastic) Thanks for taking me. I don't know what I would've done, this school is sooo big.

**Wallace: **You know, I'm just trying to be a nice guy.

**Jackie: **How's that working out for ya?

_Wallace isn't put off by her attitude. _

**Wallace: **I'll see you around.

_Jackie smiles despite herself. _

**-End Flashback**

_Back to present day. _

**Jackie:** (disinterested) Oh, hey Wallace.

**Wallace:** So I was wondering what you're doing this Saturday night? Maybe I could take you out?

**Basketball player:** Hey Wallace, congratulations man.

**Wallace:** Thanks.

_Wallace turns back to Jackie. _

**Jackie: **Look, you're a nice guy. But I haven't dated a guy in high school since the eighth grade.

**Wallace: **I'm an old soul. Seriously, these eyes have seen things. Did I mention I'm a nice guy?

**Jackie: **(trying to sound sophisticated and older than she is)Ah, "nice," the great panty-dropper.

**Wallace: **Okay, I'm not that nice.

**Jackie: **Oh, yes you are.

**Wallace: **How do you know?

**Jackie: **'Cause, I haven't tried to make out with you yet.

**Wallace: **Oh, you're one of those, only like the bad boys. Why do all the hottest girls always have a daddy complex?

**Jackie: **_(annoyed) _Daddy complex?

_Jackie halts just as they get to the door of the administration office. Wallace turns round to check out why they've stopped._

**Wallace: **What? I was kidding.

**Jackie: **We've barely spoken ten words ago and you've already got me analyzed. Get over yourself.

_She storms past him towards the administration office door._

**Wallace: **_(sincerely) _Jackie, I'm sorry. I was kidding.

_She stops at the door, her back to him and her arm up on the door jamb. She turns her head to look back at him and smiles in a mercurial change of temper. She giggles, her tone dismissive, but still teasing._

**Jackie: **A "whatever, bitch" and a little hard to get action, and we could have had something.

_Wallace continues to look hopeful._

-VM—VM—VM-

_School hallway. Veronica is standing by her locker alone, rifling through her books, looking for something._

**Madison:** (sneering) All alone Veronica? Oh, that's so sad.

_Madison is walking with Shelly and Jodi Levin, her only two friends. Her popularity had been waning since last year, but with the addition of Alexis to the school, and Kate's apparent disinterest in playing the 09er girls' normal games after the events of the summer (Chester's death, class warfare), Madison was a declining stock. _

_Veronica turns and smiles, her expression hard._

**Veronica:** Madison. I've been meaning to have a little chat with you.

_Madison scoffs._

**Veronica:** (offhand) Remember last year, when I agreed to go to Logan on your behalf? I'm pretty sure you broke our deal. (Veronica makes a scared face.) I think you know what that means.

**Madison:** Whatever Veronica Mars. You can't do anything anymore. Logan dumped you. He dumped you like the trash you are.

**Shelly:** Uh, I don't think so Madison.

**Jodi:** Yeah. I saw Logan with her earlier, and they were together. Like together, together.

**Madison:** (screeching) What? You cheated on him! I told him.

**Veronica:** Well, one of those statements is true.

**Madison:** I saw you with the new guy. You just couldn't stand that there was a guy at this school you hadn't spread your legs for so you snuck off with him.

**Veronica:** No Madison, that's what you would do. Now, how do you think I should handle this?

_Jodi looks from Veronica who is completely calm and in control, if angry, and at Madison, who is clearly losing her cool. She makes a quick calculation and slinks away, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. _

**Madison:** You can't do anything without Logan, and he's not going to be your boyfriend for long. He's only with you 'cause you put out whenever and wherever he wants, and everyone knows it.

_Veronica remains calm, but her jaw is tensed. _

**Veronica:** I doubt that very much. But I guess if anyone knows about a boy only staying with you for sex, It'd be you. But I guess circumstances change, right? I mean Dick _didn't_ stay with you and still comes to you for sex. And you're pathetic enough to think that pretending to like it will make him be your boyfriend.

**Madison:** Don't talk about my boyfriend like that-

**Veronica:** Dick's not your boyfriend Madison. He's dating Gia. (Madison's eyes grow wide and her face reddens.) He's just fucking you. You see unlike your (air quotes) "pretend" relationship, mine is real. Logan knows I wouldn't cheat on him. And he's not happy with you right now. (Her tone loses its conversational quality, becoming hard and aggressive.) So, watch your back, you pathetic, sycophantic bitch.

_Veronica closes her locker and walks away leaving Madison standing there, her mouth hanging open impotently. Shelly smiles awkwardly, shrugs and flounces away._

**Shelly:** Hey Kate, wait up…

-VM—VM—VM-

_Lunch quad. Veronica sits down with Logan who smiles at her. _

**Logan:** Having a good day?

**Veronica:** As a matter of fact, it's going just swimmingly.

**Logan:** I heard.

**Wallace:** (arriving at the table) Ooh-wee. Kitty cat smack down. Sorry I missed it.

_Veronica shakes her head and sees Madison follow Dick into the quad. _

**Madison:** But, we're together.

**Dick:** (clipped speech, clearly annoyed) No, we're not.

**Madison:** But this summer…

**Dick:** Was fun. (firmly) But you're not my girlfriend. Why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free.

**Madison:** (angry) Dick Casablancas. You know you love me!

**Dick:** (dismissive) Sorry babe.

_Madison realizes everyone is watching and switches from pathetic to angry, flipping her hair over her shoulder. _

**Madison:** Fine. Remember this day when you want to come crawling back to me. I was the best thing that ever happened to you.

_Several guys laugh, both 09ers and 02ers. Madison takes a deep breath lifts her chin and tries to look dignified as she walks back inside. _

-VM—VM—VM—

_In 6__th__ period physics, Logan and Dick are talking at their work station before the bell. Mac enters and sits at her station behind them with Wallace her normal lab partner. _

_Dick bumps fists with Logan then moves around to the other's lab table. He nods to Wallace._

**Dick:** Hey man, trade me today.

_Wallace shrugs and moves forward to sit by Logan. _

_Dick sits on the stool, looking at Mac._

**Dick:** I missed you today at lunch.

**Mac: **(absently) You missed me? (looking up at him) Or you didn't see me, missed me?

_Dick shrugs. _

**Mac: **I was working on something. Why?

**Dick:** I wanted to ask for your help.

**Mac: **OK.

**Dick:** Listen, it's stupid, but I kinda promised this guy I'd try to set up an event and get some kids involved for a charity he runs.

**Mac: **(leading)OK.

**Dick:** And I was thinking, we need a website.

**Mac: **(slowly) And…

**Dick:** Come on Mackie, I want you to build it.

_She shakes her head, but is smiling. _

**Dick:** I can pay?

_She laughs. The teacher enters and Dick continues to try to convince her to help as she tries to shush him. _

**Mr. Woo:** Mr. Casablancas. Is it possible that you will stop talking at some point during my class?

**Dick:** Sure Mr. Woo, as soon as Mac agrees to help me.

_Mr. Woo sighs, Mac flushes as every head in the class turns look at her. _

**Mr. Woo:** Ms. Mackenzie? Help us all out. Please.

**Mac: **Yeah, sure. Fine.

**Mr. Woo:** Thank you.

**Dick:** Awesome.

_Dick shuts up long enough for Mr. Woo to finish describing the day's experiment, but as soon as they are assigned to work with their partners Dick starts talking again, explaining about the charity, Invisible Children, to Mac. _

**Dick:** So I met this dude, James, at my mom's house. Anyway he went to Africa with some of his friends and ended up in Uganda. There's this war there…

**Mac: **The longest war in Africa's history.

**Dick:** So you've heard about it? Do you know about what happens to the kids? One of the armies kidnaps kids and forces them to be soldiers, so the kids walk for miles to sleep in these locked compounds or whatever to avoid getting taken, and this guy and his friends made a movie about it.

_Mac smiles at Dick, never having seen him so enthusiastic about something that wasn't alcohol, surfing, a girl or a party before. _

-VM—VM—VM—

_Health class. 7__th__ period. Dick enters and stops by where Logan and Veronica are sitting at the back of the class. He puts one hand on each of their chairs and leans down._

**Dick:** How's my favoritest couple ever?

_Veronica jumps._

**Dick:** (to Veronica) Ho-La, Chiquita.

**Veronica:** Dick. I think we need to expand my "don't touch me rule" to include "maintaining a safe distance."

_Logan smirks._

**Dick:** Don't be like that Chiquita. You know we're buds. You've seen me without my underwear, I've seen you in your underwear…

_He smiles at her tauntingly. Veronica glares back at him._

**Veronica:** Stop calling me Chiquita. You don't say that to girls you that can barely stand you.

**Dick:** Where I learned Spanish, you do.

_She looks exasperated._

**Veronica:** Run along Dick.

**Dick:** (to Logan) Dude, V's super bitchy today. Feed her or fuck her, but do something.

_Veronica's eyes widen and she looks like she's considering taking out her taser. Logan laughs, but jerks his head to indicate Dick should go. He reaches out to stop Veronica from getting her taser._

**Logan:** Ignore him.

**Veronica:** (indignant) Ignore-

**Logan:** Yeah. You brought this on yourself when you dragged him into your fight with Madison. She's on the warpath and Dick's already collateral damage.

_She purses her lips together, clearly still not happy. _

_Later. The class is supposed to be working on an assignment, but most are just talking. Dick is sitting with Gia, clearly flirting._

**Dick:** So when do you want to go out again?

**Gia:** I don't know. My dad is making me go to one of his election campaign events this Friday, but maybe Thursday?

**Dick:** Sure, pick you up at eight?

**Gia:** Uh-huh.

_She smiles. Madison enters and hands Ms. Hauser some Xeroxed copies. She looks up to see Dick with Gia and storms in their direction._

**Madison:** You home wrecker.

**Gia:** Who?

**Madison:** You!

**Gia:** Me?

**Madison:** You stole my Dick!

**Gia:** Your Dick?

_Gia glances at Dick who shrugs. He is relaxed, and makes no effort to engage in the girls' argument. Several of the other students in class laugh at the ridiculous and now leading conversation. _

**Madison:** Dick is _my_ boyfriend.

_Another girl in class who doesn't like Madison, having been her frequent victim over the years pipes up._

**Girl:** _EX_-boyfriend. At least that's what I heard. The whole school is talking about it.

**Gia:** You went out with Dick?

**Madison:** Arh!

_Madison stomps away since Gia is too clueless to even engage in the fight properly._

_Veronica smiles, sitting back in her seat to watch Madison have another tough moment. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_After school. Luke looks up from the soccer field to see Alexis sitting in the bleachers. He smiles, thinking she might be there to watch him, but then frowns as she gets up to leave. Luke walks to the fence to see where she is going and watches as she meets up with Enbom in the parking lot. _

_Later. Luke, Milo, and several of their other teammates end practice and stream towards the school. Luke is disheartened to see that Alexis and Enbom are still sitting together in front of the school talking. _

**Milo/Malia:** It's all right man. He's got a girlfriend, you're still in the game.

_Luke tries to smile, but still looks unhappy. _

**Milo/Malia:** So tomorrow we got to get her to see how many girls want you.

**Luke:** How are we going to do that?

**Milo/Malia:** Easy man. Just call in a few favors from some hotties.

_Luke shakes his head, his bad mood temporarily erased by Milo's effervescence, oddness, and complete faith in himself. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_Mars Investigations. The office is filled with campaign signs declaring Mars for Sheriff. Keith is on the phone in his office. The conversation entails Keith talking to the PI he'd helped train and sometimes used to help on cases, Alexi. Alexi is based in LA, but if Keith wants to know if Alexi has any interested in moving to Neptune and taking over Mars Investigations if Keith wins the election._

**Keith:** Business is pretty good. Steady. And of course you can chase bail jumpers from any location.

_Keith listens as Alexi says he'll think it over, but isn't sure if he wants to leave his own practice which had just begun to break even. _

**Keith:** I understand. I have a few other options, but I wanted to talk to you first. I just don't want to leave people with only one option if that option is Vinnie.

_Both Alexi and Keith laugh as they rehash some of Vinnie's shadier scams. _

(Wednesday, Sept. 14)

_Neptune High. Milo/Malia is waiting for Veronica before school. Veronica sees him nodding to her rather insistently and bids Logan goodbye quickly with a kiss, before disappearing into the school with Milo. Logan frowns._

_Cut to inside a dark empty classroom. _

**Milo/Malia: **(normal girl voice)I need help.

**Veronica:** Yeah you do, your sideburns are all crooked.

_Milo/Malia frowns and peers at her reflection in the window, fixing the item in question._

**Milo/Malia:** No. I promised Luke I'd help him get Alexis.

**Veronica:** Why? You obviously like him.

**Milo/Malia:** But he likes Alexis, and yeah, she's a total pod person, but I promised I'd help him.

_Veronica sighs. _

**Veronica:** If they get together you'd better hope it doesn't last long. I like Luke. He's a decent guy, he doesn't deserve a gold-digger like her.

**Milo/Malia:** (miserable) I know. Please?

**Veronica:** Fine. What do you need?

_Milo/Malia smiles and pulls off her wig, scratching her head with gusto. _

**Milo/Malia:** OK, so it needs to look like girls are all over him. (pauses) Hey, why aren't girls all over him? He's totally hot.

**Veronica:** I don't know.

_Malia twists her hair back up, and pulls the short wig on. _

**Milo/Malia:** Huh. Anyway. Can you get some of your girl friends to sit with him at lunch?

**Veronica:** Probably.

**Milo/Malia:** They just need to sit and talk to him. Flirt a little.

**Veronica:** Sure. I'll ask. Meg can probably get a few too.

**Milo/Malia:** But no one that will tell Alexis-she-bitch that it's a set up.

**Veronica:** Got it.

**Milo/Malia:** Thanks, you're a lifesaver.

**Veronica:** Wait. While I'm making Luke into big stud what are you going to be doing?

**Milo/Malia:** Sealing the deal. That and avoiding your boyfriend.

**Veronica:** Don't worry about Logan, I talked to him.

**Milo/Malia:** Like talked to him, told him what I'm doing?

**Veronica:** No, talked to him, told him to back off.

**Milo/Malia:** Oh. Whew. He's a bit…

**Veronica:** Intense?

**Milo/Malia:** I was going to go with scary, but intense works. Thanks V, gotta run.

_Milo takes off and Veronica smiles. _

-VM—VM—VM—

_Veronica makes her way to her 1st period French class and sits down by Logan._  
**Veronica:** Bonjour beau gosse. (Hello handsome.)  
_Logan looks at her dispassionately, clearly not pleased with her disappearing act earlier or her partner in crime.  
_**Veronica:** Handsome, patient, sexy boyfriend. Beau, patient, sexy petit ami.  
_She stumbles over the French, punching the words into an instant web translator on her phone._

**Logan:** Tu as oublié compréhensif. (You forgot understanding.) Tout à fait confiant, pas jaloux, et méritant une autre récompense pour avoir dû regarder ma capricieuse petite amie disparaitre avec un autre gars à nouveau, sans explication. Encore.  
**Veronica:** (smiles winningly) I'm going to need you to go slower.  
**Logan:** Completely secure, not jealous, and deserving of another reward since I had to watch my wayward girlfriend disappear with another guy again, without explanation. _Again_.  
**Veronica:** (uncomfortable with his scolding) Oh.

**Logan:** Je vais avoir besoin de vous pour aller plus lentement. (And I'm going to need you to meet me in the girls' bathroom during journalism.)  
**Veronica:** (nose scrunching) Huh?  
**Logan:** You owe me. Il suffit de dire oui. (Just say yes.)  
**Veronica:** What?  
**Logan:** Quoi?  
**Veronica:** Quoi, que, what? (mixing French and Spanish)

**Logan:** What is quoi... I thought you wanted to learn.  
**Veronica:** What I want right now is to know what you just said.  
**Logan:** (darkly insistent) All you need to do is say yes.  
**Veronica:** OK, yes then.  
**Logan:** Oui.  
**Veronica:** (exasperated at being schooled in French without any clue what he's saying) Oui.  
**Logan:** Good, I promise you'll enjoy it.  
**Veronica:** Wait. What did I just agree to?  
**Logan:** (clearly not answering, but repeating her question in French) Attends. Je viens de dire oui à quoi?  
**Veronica:** Fine. Just remember that I'm not the only one withholding information.

-VM—VM—VM-

_Lunch time. Students linger in the halls, talking and putting their books away before slowly making their way to their lunch spots. Logan and Veronica exit the girls' bathroom with flushed cheeks and wrinkled clothes, and walk hand in hand towards a classroom. The white board welcomes them to FBLA (Future Business Leaders of America). _

**VVO: **Since most of my extra-curricular activities cannot be divulged under state law, dear Becky strongly suggested I indulge in a little resume packing. So as of now, Veronica Mars…is a Future Business Leader of America.

**Dick: **Uh, sure you're not looking for the Future Booty-shakers of America?

_Veronica gives a "You're so funny" laugh as she grits her teeth at his continued taunting her about finding her in her underwear at Logan's. _

**Veronica: **Actually Dick, I'm pretty sure you were the one shaking your ass on stage in Mexico.

_Dick grins._

**Dick: **Good times.

**Veronica: **But really, I thought Bootlickers would be more to your liking. Considering your taste in girls.

**Dick: **Watch it Chiquita. Logan told me to play nice, but you're asking for it.

**Veronica: **Ooh.

_A food delivery guy enters and reads Logan's name off the order sheet. Logan beckons him over. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_Cut to the lunch area outside. Luke looks stunned as a constant stream of girls sit at his table or walk past flirtatiously. Meg and her two friends Cristina and Sarah sit with him throughout. Britta, Karen and Kate join them later. Rams flops down pulling Kate into his lap. Karen's boyfriend Keith looks at her oddly as she laughs and teases Luke, but they're all friends so he goes back to his lunch. Carmen walks past and enthuses over how great of a date Luke was to Prom, and that if he needs a date again she'd be happy to go with him. Angie, who normally acted like she was made of ice walks past and waves at Milo cutely. Milo nods back. Many more girls come by, some in on the set up, others like Amanda (Logan's former crush), Harmony Carpenter, and Emma Harris (who had dated Luke before) just drawn to the nexus since Luke was the center of attention that day. _

_About ten minutes into the display Alexis stands up and drags her sister Emily along with her, sitting herself right next to Luke at the table. Luke looks at Milo gratefully, but doesn't notice when the other boy leaves looking sad a few minutes later. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_Cut back to FBLA. T__he teacher, a jovial rotund man, with a receding hairline welcomes them and invites them to sit in any open seat. Most of the desks are pushed to the back walls with several forming a loose semicircle facing the front of the room. Logan and Veronica are still standing. The only two desks left avail are on either side of Duncan. All three look awkward. _

_Duncan stands up and moves to the desk next to him leaving two open desks by each other for the couple. Veronica is the only girl in the room and can feel every eye on them. Of the boys in the room only Dick and Beaver have any real idea of where the two boys stand. _

**VVO:** The 09ers have adapted to the new normal pretty easily, Duncan and Logan in opposing camps, but they've hardly had any interaction, so no one is sure if things are still hostile or just distant.

_Logan sits next to Duncan so V has some distance from him, but that leaves her between Logan and Dick. She gives Dick a perturbed smile, but sits down. She glances at Duncan who is looking at her like a puppy who had just been yelled at, and she glances away. Logan sets a burrito on her desk in front of her, and happily takes a big bite out of one of his own. _

**VVO:** To be honest, I don't know where Logan stands with Duncan. They were best friends for a long time, and I know Logan misses that friendship. I'd rather never have to see Duncan again- just so I don't have to deal with everything that's happened, but seeing how he's Shiloh's big brother and we have a few classes together, I'm pretty sure that's one wish I'm not going to get.

_Mr. Pope tells them about the stock market game that he runs every year. _

**Pope: **Congratulations, FBLAers. You are now worth exactly one million dollars.

**Logan: **(faux outrage) What?

**STUDENT: **All right!

**Logan: **You mean I've lost money? Heads will roll.

_Logan throws another piece of food into his mouth, and Veronica laughs, shaking her head at his antics._

**Pope: **I assume that you have all heard about my stock market game, in fact, I think many of you have played before. Over the course of the school year, each club member will control a virtual portfolio. Now, you may invest your money any way you see fit, as long as it's legal.

_There is some general ribbing over how the boys did the previous year, with most of them seeming to be repeat club members besides Logan and Veronica. _

**Dick: **Dude, dog racing is totally legal.

**Pope: **But, hardly lucrative, as I recall from your performance last year.

_The student with the most money at the end of the game will get a plaque. There is also a cash prize for anyone who can beat Mr. Pope's earnings. He invested in Casablancas, Inc. and has made enough money to retire in nine months. He has a nice sailboat that he'll be spending time in during his retirement. Duncan inquires politely about his sailboat, and Logan resists the urge to make a comment. Mr. Pope goes on the say that they'll alternate club sessions with speakers and work days and discussions. _

**VVO: **So, what am I doing in Neptune High's own little billionaire boys' club instead of joining French Club or Model United Nations?

_Veronica smiles as Logan finishes eating and reaches out to take her hand again._

**VVO: **I blame my now independently wealth millionaire boyfriend, Logan Echolls. Besides, the Mars family has some money in the bank now, I should see if investing it makes any sense. The real question is why is Logan here? Apparently he's trying to improve his academic resume as well.

_Mr. Pope says it's time for them to pick their first stocks, handing out the Wall Street Journal to help them, and announces that Mr. Dick Casablancas Sr. will be their first speaker next week. _

**VVO: **I think we should be allowed to send entrance videos instead of college admission essays. Mine could be the Dateline I've heard will feature me later this month, Logan's could be the Echolls' True Hollywood Story on E! So we don't have a lot of normal extra-curriculars, who could blame us?

_Veronica has spaced out a bit, her mind lost in the past, which was recently brought up again by the pesky reporters at NBC who tried valiantly to get her to agree to an on camera interview. She had refused. _

**Logan:** What's up?

**Veronica: **Nothing.

**Logan:** You sure?

_She nods and smiles and Logan leans over and kisses her forehead. She smiles softly and raises her mouth to him and he quickly obliges. Behind them Duncan looks constipated. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_In 5__th__ period (English Lit), Logan walks up to the seat next to Milo and nods to the boy already sitting there. The student gets up and moves without a word of protest, Logan smiles and plops himself down in the now vacant seat. Milo/Malia looks at him nervously._

**Milo/Malia:** Uh, hey.

**Logan:** (casual, cool) Hey.

**Milo/Malia:** What's up?

**Logan:** (shrugs idly) Nothing.

_Milo sits forward and tries to ignore Logan's steady stare throughout class. Mrs. Murphy notices Logan's apparent lack of attention and asks him a direct question about their current reading material. _

**Mrs. Murphy:** Mr. Echolls. Perhaps you would like to share your thoughts. I assume you've done the reading.

**Logan: **Robert Browning, 1812-1889. English playwright considered a master of dramatic dialogue poetry. Wrote "A Death in the Desert", "My Last Duchess", and "A Grammarian's Funeral." Which was our assignment. (yawning) "Oh, such a life as he resolved to live,  
When he had learned it,  
When he had gathered all books had to give!  
Sooner, he spurned it.  
Image the whole, then execute the parts-  
Fancy the fabric  
Quite, ere you build, ere steel strike fire from quartz,  
Ere mortar dab brick!"

_Satisfied Mrs. Murphy moves on. _

_Leaving class Milo turns to Logan. _

**Milo/Malia:** OK, I give. What is it? Do I have a bugger or something?

_Logan smiles despite himself and grabs Milo's chin in a hard hand, tilting it up so he can verify if the kid does or does not have a bugger. He doesn't. Milo pulls his face back out of Logan's grip and frowns. _

**Logan: **Nope. You're clean. (He pauses, thinking about something.) Do you even shave yet?

_Milo tries to scramble away, but Logan blocks his path._

**Milo/Malia:** What is your deal, man?

**Logan: **Just trying to figure it out. _Man_.

**Milo/Malia:** (sweating) Figure what out?

**Logan: **Clearly there's a mystery afoot. Only I'm on the outside.

_Milo cringes. _

**Milo/Malia:** I told you. Veronica and I are just friends. Like the most platonic of friends ever.

_Logan slings an arm around Milo and crunches his shoulders a bit, but just enough to be uncomfortable, not actually hurt him. He leads the smaller boy out into the hallway. _

**Logan: **I know. If I suspected differently I told you what would happen. No, what I'm interested in now, is what you're hiding, and why my girlfriend is helping you.

_Milo looks miserable. _

_Luke trots by and sees Milo in Logan's grip._

**Luke:** Dude. Don't hurt him, we need him for the game on Saturday.

**Logan: **Pan?

**Luke:** Yep, gotta kick their ass again this year.

_Logan shrugs and releases Milo who moves a safe distance away quickly. _

**Logan:** (to Milo) I will figure it out.

**Milo/Malia:** Tell you what. After Saturday, I'll tell you myself.

_Logan is taken aback, but nods, watching Milo and Luke leave together. _

-VM—VM—VM—

_Hallway. Enbom approaches Mac at her locker. She is cool and reserved with him but agrees to see him later that night. In the background, Alexis is clearly watching. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_Elsewhere in the hallway, Veronica is at her lock. Dick is at his nearby on the phone. _

**Dick:** Betina. Betina, babe. Where are you? Call me back. I got some free time today if you know what I mean. Call me.

_Veronica slams her locker and looks at him like she's about to vomit on his shoes. She marches over to him. _

**Veronica:** Dick, I can't believe I'm going to say this, and I will deny it later, but you (cringes) deserve better. What do you see in her?  
**Dick:** Is that a serious question?  
**Veronica:** Dick.  
**Dick:** Well you took away my access to Madison's fake boobs so that leaves me with Betina. She's willing, she's ready, she's got perfect DSL.  
**Veronica:** What?  
**Dick:** Dick sucking lips. Don't worry Ronnie, you do too. That wide full mouth... gets the job done with style.

_Veronica's mouth falls open in repulsion.  
_**Veronica:** You're disgusting.  
_Dick shrugs, completely unrepentant.  
_**Veronica:** And stop looking at me.  
**Dick:** Chill, it's not like I'm imagining you sucking me off.  
**Veronica:** Oh my God!  
**Dick:** What? I'm not. I bet Logan loves that, huh? Shit, at least then you can't be talking.

_She scrunches her eyes shut and covers her ears like a small child.  
_**Veronica:** Shut up, please, God, just shut up.  
**Dick:** I'm just saying. You're hot, but all that talking kinda puts me off.  
**Veronica:** I have to go now.

_She walks away slowly, looking ill.  
_**Dick:** (completely un-phased by her disgust) See ya later.

**Veronica:** Logan needs some new friends.

**Dick:** Whatever V. (hollers down the hall) Who do you think coined the term Booty Buddies?

_Veronica's mouth drops open, looking pissed off. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_School parking lot. Jackie is standing by her dad's Porsche. Wallace comes over to talk to her. She tells him that someone hit her dad's car and left a note that said they were only leaving a note because someone was watching, but that they weren't giving her their insurance information. Wallace says he can help and that he knows someone. _

_Walking a few feet away from an anxious Jackie, he calls Veronica. __Wallace plays Veronica and tilts his head the way she does when she wants a favor._

**Wallace: **Whatcha doing?

_They talk quickly, but _Wallace _changes his mind and doesn't ask Veronica for help when she tells him she has Shiloh for the afternoon. He says he'll take care of it himself. He hangs up and tells Jackie he's on the case. She whines about how her dad will kill her if he finds out. Wallace soothes her and reassures her that he'll fix everything. Jackie looks at him gratefully. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_Soccer field. Luke and the other guys on the team walk towards the field in their practice jerseys. Malia's friends are waiting for them. They rush Milo/Malia gushing over him and grabbing his arm, side and butt joyously. Finally done torturing their friend, they turn to the other guys who are gawking at them. _

_The cheerleaders are already practicing nearby, Alexis among them. They are close enough to overhear everything. _

**Kia:** Oh hi. Didn't see you there.

**Yvonne:** (to Luke) Except for you. I'd notice you anywhere.

_She issues a come hither smile, and Luke blushes a bit. The guys hoot and holler. _

**Kia:** We just came to say him to Milo, but maybe now we'll stick around.

**Yvonne:** Check out the scenery.

_Luke swallows, then when Milo elbows him, responds._

**Luke:** If you've got time, we could all go out for dinner after practice. I can get us in at Wolfgang Puck's place no problem.

**Kia:** That'd be awesome.

**Yvonne:** We'll just sit right here and wait for you sexy boys.

_Luke and Milo run onto the field together. Milo laughs and high fives Luke._

**Luke:** How'd you do all this so fast man? You're the best. Do you think she noticed?

_Milo loses some of his joy._

**Milo/Malia:** Yeah. She noticed. And Meg will sell it all the way right about now.

_Cut to the cheerleaders._

**Meg:** Britta, who are you going to Homecoming with?

**Britta:** I don't know. I was hoping Luke would ask me, but (deep sigh)…

**Meg:** Yeah, Luke's great, if I wasn't dating Richie... Remember how much fun we all had at Prom last year?

**Britta:** Yeah.

**Alexis:** I thought Luke went to Prom with Carmen?

**Britta:** He did…

**Meg:** He was totally her knight in shining armor. She had just broken up with this boy…

**Britta:** And all the guys wanted to ask her…

**Meg:** But once Luke did, no one else had a chance.

_Britta hides a smile behind her hand. _

**Britta:** Anyway, we all sat together, and I had to get him to dance a few dances with me.

**Meg:** And me.

**Alexis:** So, he's really popular?

**Britta:** Ask Emma, she's dated him.

**Alexis:** Emma?

**Meg:** Yeah.

_Alexis watches the field for a minute her eyes moving over all the guys then bouncing back and forth between Duncan and Luke. Karen smiles at Meg and moves over the Alexis, speaking in a conspiratorial tone._

**Karen:** I'd forget about Duncan Kane. He's still hung up on his last two exs.

**Alexis:** His last _two_?

**Karen:** Yeah. Veronica and Meg. I heard he's been trying to get Meg back, but she's not having it.

**Alexis:** And Veronica?

**Karen:** She was his first love, but she's over it.

**Alexis:** Well yeah, she's with Logan now.

_Her tone says that it's obvious why she would choose Logan over Duncan._

**Karen:** Exactly. But Duncan can't let go. I wouldn't waste my time on him.

_Alexis nods, her eyes on Luke alone now. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_School parking lot. Wallace walks up to a group of guys who are playing hacky sack. He joins their game and comments that they're always there and that his friend's car was hit. He was wondering if they noticed anything. One boy asks if it was the Porsche and Wallace replies that it was. __The boy says that he did see it. _

**Wallace: **Know who it was?

**HACKY SACK PLAYER: **Some blonde chick. She had a nice ass, but I never seen her before.

**Wallace: **See, but now if that's all you got, I gotta go look at every decent-assed blonde chick in this school.

_The Hacky Sack player laughs._

**HACKY SACK PLAYER: **Ah, she was driving a green car, if that helps.

**Wallace: **Thanks.

-VM—VM—VM—

_School parking lot. Meg and Britta walk to their cars together._

**Britta:** I had no idea you were such a good liar Meg.

**Meg:** (smiling) Well, Veronica helped me learn how to do it a bit better. (tone as if imparting some great life truth) The key is to stick to close to the truth. Luke is a great guy, he did take Carmen to Prom and he was a bit of a knight in shining armor.

_Britta smiles. _

**Britta:** You got me, I'm sold already. Sign me up to date Luke.

_The girls smile, and get into their cars before driving off separately. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_Soccer practice. Practice ends with two blows of the whistle and the coach walks over to Milo, who is flushed and sweaty. _

**Coach:** Milo. You've been putting the hustle in all week.

_Milo waits._

**Coach:** Good job, son. You're being promoted to first string.

**Milo/Malia:** Really coach?

**Coach:** I like to reward good behavior and hard work. You're a team player. It's going to be a good season.

_Milo/Malia looks ecstatic then his face falls as he realizes he didn't plan beyond the first game against Pan. Luke rushes over and congratulates him and the rest of the guys join in. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_Enbom's house. Mac and John Enbom sit on the couch side by side. They aren't talking. Mac looks resolute but resigned. She doesn't try to start a conversation. After several minutes of awkward silence John hands her a video game controller and turns on Prince of Persia. Mac takes a deep breath in then out, sets the controller down and leaves. _

**John Enbom:** Where are you going?

**Mac:** I forgot. I have somewhere to be.

_He looks puzzled as she leaves then flops back against the couch looking forlorn. _

(Thursday, Sept. 15)

_School hallway. Morning. Veronica turns a corner and sees Weevil. She pauses and meets his eyes. She approaches him slowly, aware that several of his PCHers are watching._

**Veronica:** How's Felix? I haven't been to see him in a few weeks.

**Weevil:** He's the same. What did you expect?

**Veronica:** I… I don't know. Nothing I guess.

_Her words have double meaning as she stares at him. _

**Weevil:** Any word on the guy who took Marisol?

**Veronica:** No. Dad's contact in the FBI says they have some leads, but besides turning up more houses with bodies of little girls, there's no leads on his current whereabouts.

**Weevil:** At least her family got to bury her.

**Veronica:** Weevil… about Felix, I think-

**Weevil:** Leave it Blondie. We ain't friends and you don't know nothing about Felix. You only know rich white dudes and your pet Afro-American pal.

_Veronica looks disappointed but walks away. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_Neptune High School, lunch quad. It's another bright sunny California day. Wallace tells Jackie that he used his connections in the attendance office to get a list of the parking permits. He has the make and color of every car at Neptune High. He eliminated the guys and then he used the yearbook to cross-reference the names to eliminate all non-blondes. That narrowed it down to four girls. Jackie is still upset, saying that her dad is coming home tomorrow. Wallace says the car will be fixed by then. She agrees, but says that since she had to pay for the repairs on her credit card, that when the bill comes, she won't have the money and will have to tell him. Wallace promises she'll have the money because there is only one girl left on the list. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_After school. Later, Wallace is looking carefully at a green car. A girl on crutches asks him what he's doing. Wallace asks the girl, Jane, what she did to herself. She says she had knee surgery about a month ago. Her guy friend is acting as her chauffeur right now, but she's very careful to point out that he's just a friend. She smiles at Wallace, her stare direct and admiring. Wallace laughs nervously._

-VM—VM—VM-

_After school, Veronica has Logan drop her off at home. She takes Backup for a walk, then puts him back in the apartment and listens to his whines as she leaves again. _

_Veronica drives to the hospital and goes directly to Felix's room. The room is lit with bright white, institutional florescent lights, with the TV on low to CNN._

**Veronica:** CNN? I didn't take you for a big Anderson Cooper fan Felix.

_She mutes the TV, and settles in the wait. She knows that the other bikers don't visit besides Weevil and she wants to talk to him without an audience. She talks to Felix for a few minutes before sitting down and opening her science book to study while she waits for Weevil to show up. Thirty minutes later Molly Fitzpatrick slips into the room, then freezes seeing Veronica there. _

**Molly:** Oh. Um. Wrong room.

**Veronica:** That happens to you a lot, huh?

_Molly looks nervous and leaves quickly. _

**VVO:** Was Felix involved with the Fitzpatricks? Or just with Molly? I need to know what happened to him before the accident. Weevil thinks Logan and his friends did something to Felix, but Logan swears they didn't see him until they hit him.

_Veronica gets her phone out of her bag and dials Mac. As soon as Mac picks up she starts talking._

**Veronica:** Mac-attack. Up for a good hack?

**Mac:** Sure. I could use a distraction. What's the target?

**Veronica:** Neptune Memorial. I need some patient records.

**Mac:** Whose?

**Veronica:** Felix Toombs.

**Mac:** Weevil's Felix?

**Veronica:** I doubt Felix would agree to that determination, but sure.

**Mac:** Yeah, ok. Shouldn't take long really. You want everything?

**Veronica:** Everything from the accident.

_Mac hesitates._

**Mac:** Right. I'm on it.

**Veronica:** Thanks Mac, hey (pauses) are you OK?

**Mac:** Sure, why?

**Veronica:** You sound funny.

**Mac:** Nope. I'm fine. Same as yesterday and the day before. No change.

_Veronica frowns._

**Veronica:** If you say so…

**Mac:** I'll call you when I have something.

**Veronica:** Thanks Mac, I…

_Mac hangs up before Veronica can finish. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_Hospital. The sky outside is dark now, several hours have passed. A nurse rushes into the Felix's room, where Veronica is still waiting for Weevil to show up. _

**Veronica:** (questioning) Oh, hey, Weevil still visits everyday doesn't-

**Nurse:** I thought you were still here. Oh my God, Veronica. Listen.

_The nurse grabs the remote from the bedside table and un-mutes the TV turning up the volume. Anderson Cooper is doing a live broadcast. The headline ticker at the bottom of the screen reads "Serial pedophile murdered in Arizona park."_

**Nurse:** They caught him. They finally caught him!

_The report is short of details with only satellite shots of the park and old footage of the other houses the FBI had traced David Morse too, then flashing pictures of the numerous girls he had kidnapped, molested and killed, left buried on various properties around the country. _

**Anderson Cooper (on air):** For viewers just tuning in, David Morse, real identity unknown, the man subject to a multistate federal manhunt for the kidnapping and killing of at least 21 young girls has been killed. A police sketch was distributed widely in the last few weeks and today, in a park in Prescott, Arizona, this monster was recognized at a children's playground. Reports are still coming in, but by all accounts we've been able to track down, several of the parents and other people chased him through the park. When the local police arrived David Morse was declared dead on the scene.

_Veronica stands up her book falling to the ground with a thump. Her eyes are glued to the TV. _

**Anderson Cooper (on air):** This is disturbing. We have new information from a bystander that David Morse was hanging from a tree when the police arrived. The first responding officers cut him down and tried to administer CPR, but he was dead. I repeat. Serial pedophile and child killer David Morse was lynched in an Arizona park today. Stay tuned, we'll update this story as it unfolds.

_Veronica silently packs up her stuff and walks away. The nurse watches her go. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_Night. John walks up to the Mackenzie's door slowly, knocking lightly. Mac answers it._

**John Enbom: **Hey.

**Mac: **You're late.

**John Enbom: **Yeah. Sorry.

**Mac: **Are you?

**John Enbom: **(defensive, annoyed) Yeah. I said so, didn't I?

_Mac shakes her head and makes no move to exit her house or invite him in. They both remain in the doorway. _

**John Enbom: **Look, I'm sorry. I was busy.

**Mac: **With what?

_He shrugs and looks like she is being unreasonable to ask._

**Mac: **(resigned)And that is exactly the problem.

**John Enbom: **What?

**Mac: **I don't know what's going on with you. I don't know, because you won't talk to me. You wouldn't talk to me this summer, and now it seems like you have to put in an effort just to say hi to me.

_He looks upset, but doesn't respond, not denying it or trying to explain his recent actions. Mac's face pinches, showing both pain and regret, but also determination._

**Mac: **I don't want to keep doing this.

**John Enbom: **Doing what?

**Mac: **This. I'm not happy. I'm pretty much the opposite of happy.

**John Enbom: **Mac-

**Mac: **(cutting him off) No. I have tried. And tried and tried. I've made excuses for you. But I have no idea what you want anymore.

**John Enbom: **I want to be with you.

**Mac: **I don't think that you do. And if you were honest you would admit it.

**John Enbom: **I do, I –

**Mac: **No. No, I don't want to talk about this anymore. It's just over.

**John Enbom: **Let's talk about it.

**Mac: **How? You don't say anything.

_She can see he is upset. _

**Mac: **Look. It's not working. I know you see that. I'm not happy anymore. And clearly neither are you.

_He deflates._

**Mac: **We're young. We both knew that this probably wasn't going to be a forever thing. It's...well it's not fine, but this is where we're at.

_He stares at her, clearly he has something to say, but he doesn't say it. She smiles sadly._

**Mac: **Goodbye John.

_She shuts the door then goes back to her room, closing it to ensure herself some privacy. She sits on her bed feeling sad. But she also feels lighter. It hurts, but she was done trying to fix a sinking ship. She nods, trying to remember all the fun they'd had in the beginning, before the accident. She didn't regret it. But there was no point trying anymore when she was the only one putting in any effort. She still loved him, but she didn't want to feel like this anymore. It was better that it just be over. _

_A knock sounds on her door._

**Mac: **I'm fine.

**Natalie Mackenzie:** That's nice dear. But I think there is something on TV that you might want to see.

**Mac: **(sighing in resignation) What is it?

**Natalie Mackenzie:** That horrible man who kidnapped poor Marisol Reyes has been found.

_Mac looks shocked and stands up. She walks to her living room where her father is watching the news. The news crew shows footage of a park in Arizona, before cutting to interviews with a few bystanders. Her mother reaches out to take her hand, rubbing her thumb over the back of Mac's comfortingly._

**Natalie Mackenzie:** Things work out for the best dear. You just have to believe it.

**Reporter:** Police are frantically searching for where the suspect was living, one officer commented that there is a chance that he has more girls, and they could be found alive.

-VM—VM—VM-

_Cut to Dick and Gia at Dave and Busters. They are playing skee ball and laughing and having a good time. The machine kicks out several tickets. They gather them up and head over to the prize counter, contemplating what to get. _

_Driving home, Dick turns to Gia._

**Dick:** Have you ever heard of Uganda?

**Gia:** No.

**Dick:** It's in Africa there's...

**Gia:** Oh, I have the cutest African shawl. I'll wear it tomorrow so you can see.

**Dick:** Yeah. Sure.

-VM—VM—VM-

_Nice restaurant on the Neptune waterfront. Keith and Alicia sit at a table draped in a white table cloth and bathed in candle light. They talk and laugh, sipping wine with dinner and holding hands on top of the table, then switching to coffee as they move to the deck over the water. Keith stops and turns to face Alicia._

**Keith:** Everything with the election looks good.

**Alicia:** I saw that the early polls have you ahead of your nearest competitor.

**Keith:** I don't have a challenger.

**Alicia:** I know. You've got them all too scared to get in the ring with you.

_Keith smiles. _

**Keith:** This last year has had its ups and downs.

**Alicia:** You can say that again.

**Keith:** The best part was meeting you.

**Alicia:** I was so horrible to you at first.

**Keith:** (grins ruefully) Well, yeah.

**Alicia:** But you helped me anyway.

**Keith:** Alicia. I love you. You're a wonderful woman and mother.

**Alicia:** (faintly nervous) Are we really doing this?

**Keith:** Yeah. Ready to make the leap?

**Alicia:** With you? (She smiles tremulously.) Of course.

**Keith:** Alicia Fennel. Will you marry me?

**Alicia:** Yes.

_Keith slips a simple diamond solitaire onto her finger and she pushes forward to kiss him without even looking at the ring. _

* * *

-AN

Words 8700 or so. Wow, ouchie, got my first bad review in awhile. Oh well, can't please everyone. And I suppose it comes with the territory... I'm trying to move faster through the stuff that was on the show since I'm kinda tired of hearing that nothing really happened, even if I agree (slightly).

So several of you, or most of you should be happy. MacBom is done. For now. Originally I had planned to break them up a different way, but most of you were very adamant that Mac would break up with him at this point. So instead of him doing it, she did it. But it's still on my timeline. I will explain more in the story about why each have been acting the way they were…

So here is the second to last bit in the Marisol Reyes story. One more mini reveal coming up in the next chapter.

Dick and Veronica being so testy with each other wasn't really planned. But with LoVe being so solid, V needs an adversary…and Dick is perfect for that.

Please review. I'm super stressed at work and reviews are like tiny pockets of happiness.


	5. Ch 5: The Clock Is TickingYour 15 Min

Disclaimer Blah, blah, not mine, blah. Also a bit of a crossover this time with She's the Man.

**Playing Hide and Seek With the Truth**

**Recap:** Several new students have enrolled in Neptune High School. Fall sports are beginning. Some 09er parents rigged the school drug test so that Meg and Wallace (among others) tested positive, making them ineligible for sports for the year. Veronica solves the case and clears her friends. Logan and Duncan aren't talking. Keith and Veronica moved back to the apartment so Alicia and her sons won't be affected by his re-election campaign. Duncan is sleeping with Kendall, Madison wants Dick back, Dick is still seeing Betina on the DL is dating Gia. The house next to Betina's burns down mysteriously. Beaver is having a rough year so far. Milo (who is really Malia) has made an impression on some of Neptune's students, and Alexis is the most sought after girl on campus and enjoying it. Veronica is helping to keep Malia's secret and Logan knows something is going on and is conducting his own investigation. Jake and Woody have both endorsed Keith for Sheriff. The bikers have an altercation with some of the 09ers, V tries to talk to Weevil about Felix and Marisol, but is rebuffed. She goes to the hospital to see Felix and "run into" Weevil and sees Molly there again. Marisol's killer is killed in Arizona, Mac calls it quit with Enbom, and with the election looking rosy Keith proposes to Alicia.

Wow. Who knew you guys loved Keith/Alicia so much. Having them get engaged was a real crowd pleaser. My French translation (damn you google) was not. I'll try to get ahead enough for real people translation.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Clock Is Ticking/Your 15 Minutes **

**(Friday, Sept. 16)**

_Morning. Veronica exits her apartment with Keith at her side. The two move steadily towards Logan's SUV, slipping past several reporters that are waiting for her. They shout questions at her as she rushes past._

**Reporters:** Veronica. Ms. Mars. How do you feel about David Morse being killed? Have you spoken to the FBI yet? Do you think the people in the park did the right thing? Have you been in contact with the Reyes family or any of the others? How did you track down David Morse? Did you ever meet him? Do you expect to be called in for questioning again?

_When it becomes clear she isn't going to talk to them, they turn to Keith._

**Reporters:** Keith. What do you think about what your daughter did? Did you help her with this investigation? Do you plan to write another book about this case? Marisol Reyes was your case first, what to do you think of what's happened?

_Inside the SUV, Logan peels away from the curb as soon as Veronica clicks her seatbelt in place. She glances at him._

**Logan:** Do you want to stop at the Hut?

_She shakes her head no. _

**Logan:** Who needs coffee when you're being stalked by reporters?

**Veronica:** (apologetic) Were they at your house this morning too?

**Logan:** No, I only got the shock treatment once I got to your place.

**Veronica:** I told you I could drive myself.

**Logan:** I have more experience driving through an obstacle course of reporters.

**Veronica:** True that.

-VM—VM—VM-

_Neptune High School. 2__nd__ period (English Lit). Wallace refrains from asking V is she is OK, knowing how deeply Marisol's case affected her over the summer. Instead he adopts her everything is normal attitude. They briefly tease each other over the likelihood of actual bunk beds in their future._

**Veronica:** I know we kid about it. But let's form a united front.

**Wallace:** No.

**Veronica:** What?

**Wallace:** No. Our answer is no. No bunk beds, no sharing.

**Veronica:** Yes. That's the spirit.

**Wallace:** We flip for the studio.

**Veronica:** (recoiling) Hell no. I have a prior claim.

**Wallace:** Think of it as taking turns.

**Veronica:** Think of it as never-gonna-happen.

**Wallace:** We're almost family V, as an only child all these years you've never learned to share.

**Veronica:** And I'm not going to. At my advanced years, sharing is a lost cause. But I'll tell you what. You stop trying to snake the studio and I'll make sure you get a fancy flat screen TV of your own.

**Wallace:** And the trick windows Logan installed?

**Veronica:** They're not trick windows. They are environmentally friendly double insulated energy saving windows.

**Wallace:** That let you, and others that should remain unnamed, sneak in and out. Actually knowing that fact alone will get me the studio.

**Veronica:** Sure, we can get you a new window. But think of it this way _bro_. If you take the studio and I have to be in the house, under watchful eyes, I'm going to miss out on Logan time. And I _will_ talk about missing him and what we do to make up for lost time. _Incessantly_.

**Wallace:** (quickly) You can have the studio.

**Veronica:** That's what I thought.

**Wallace:** Can I still get the TV and window?

**Veronica:** Like you have the cojones to sneak out of your mom's house.

_Wallace grins._

_Leaving class he asks how to find a blonde who drives a green car when you've already eliminated all the students who fit the profile. Veronica pauses, tilts her head and smiles._

**Veronica:** Easy. Students aren't the only ones on campus.

_Wallace's face goes slack as he realized what he missed. _

**Wallace:** It's a good thing I kept some of those hall passes for myself.

**Veronica:** Go get 'em tiger. (growly) Rar!

_Wallace grins at her and jogs away._

_Veronica barely makes it two steps before hearing Carrie Bishop gossiping with Susan Knight (newly returned to school after having her baby). _

**Carrie Bishop: **Are you kidding? You don't even know who she is? She's the freak with the colored steaks in her hair. Veronica Mars' friend. Well anyway. They totally broke up.

**Susan Knight: **And she's been dating John Enbom since last year? I did miss a lot.

_Veronica blinks her surprise, then realizes it's been a long time coming. She's just surprised that it took her until almost 3__rd__ period to hear about it. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_Cut to Dick and Mac exiting their 2__nd__ period Spanish class together. Dick walks with Mac down the hall, having already heard the gossip, but not from Mac. He glances down at her. She looks tired but not heartbroken. Nothing like the zombie Veronica was after she and Logan broke up last year. Nobody dares to approach her to ask questions or be mean with Dick at her side. Mac looks like she barely notices the stares. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_Cut to a medium size house situated in a dirt lot. A few cactus and large stones are the only decorations in the yard. FBI and local Prescott Police pull up and surround the house. Two FBI agents break down the door and the various law enforcement filter into the house, searching it carefully. _

_Two minutes later, a tall FBI agent dressed in black pants, white button down shirt and a black bullet proof vest with white lettering (FBI) carries a small girl out of the house. She is crying and clinging to his shoulders. Two more FBI agents carry two more girls out immediately after. The girls are loaded into waiting ambulances and rushed to the hospital with police escort. _

-VM—VM—VM—

_Lunchtime. Neptune hallway. Dick sees Mac heading for the library, and comes up behind her. _

**Dick: **Hey Mackie, where you going?

**Mac: **To the library.

**Dick: **No way, you'll miss all the fun.

_Dick wraps an arm around Mac's shoulders and leads her down the hallway towards the lunch quad. Mac looks up at Dick curiously, then at Rams and Kate as they fall in step with them._

**Rams: **Mac-attack, what's the word?

**Mac: **Uh, confusion.

**Kate: **Hey Mac, did you finish your homework for Mr. Wu? I really don't get this new section and these guys are no help at all.

**Dick: **(to Mac) Why are you confused?

_They exit the hallway into the bright sun outside. _

**Mac: **Well, I saw what happened with Veronica after Duncan broke up with her, I kinda thought the same would happen to me. Now. Since… you know.

**Dick: **No way!

**Kate: **That was a really complicated thing, what happened with Veronica.

**Mac: **(completely disbelieving) So you're saying it's not normal for you guys to cut out anyone from your group after a breakup or some other scandal?

_Kate has the grace to look shame faced. Rams shrugs, obviously not comfortable with the topic. Dick just continues on, not allowing Mac's commentary to affect his good mood._

**Mac: **Really?

**Dick: **Eh, whatever.

**Kate: **Watch and see.

_They move to the guys' regular table and greet their friends sitting there. Mac stands awkwardly, aware that many people are looking at her, wondering the same thing she is. What is going on? Rams and Kate sit down and Mac grows more and more uncomfortable as the conversation flows around her. _

_Meg is the one to finally end the awkwardness, sweeping in and nudging Mac along to Veronica's table. Logan and Veronica make an appearance, both looking flushed undoubtedly from a recent make out session. Veronica sits, grabbing a box of Chinese food from the center of the table as Dick sets several paper boxes of food down then drops down on a bench at Veronica's table. _

_Mac now stands awkwardly at this table while Meg and Wallace sit and begin to eat. Veronica's eyes search the quad to land on John, sitting with Alexis. Mac is already focused on him. His new girl, Mac thinks. Mac turns to look at her friends at the table when she feels a hand on her arm tugging her down to sit. She looks and sees it's Dick. He hands her a box of Chinese food. _

**Dick: **It's tofu something or other. Buddha's favorite.

**Mac: **(absently) Buddha's Delight.

_Dick leans in a bit closer to Mac, speaking in a low voice. _

**Dick: **Stop looking at him. (Mac's eyes swing around to meet Dick's baby blue eyes.) You gotta act like you're fine. Better than fine. Otherwise the sharks will smell blood.

_His words seem like sound advice and Mac's attention has now completely shifted from her ex to Dick. _

**Mac: **Why are you being nice to me?

_Dick shrugs. Mac's questioning eyes go to Veronica but Veronica launches into a conversation_ about _the legality of a self defense claim._

**Veronica: **For example if a reporter dents my car, I can act, right? Run over his camera? Or his foot?

_Logan grins and Wallace shakes his head._

**Logan: **You can file charges if one of them dents your car; you have to wait for them to touch you before you can hurt them.

_Veronica narrows her eyes._

**Veronica: **Ah. Well, that's no good.

_Mac turns back to Dick. _

**Mac: **So what fun was I going to miss?

**Dick: **(shrugging, looking around) This is it.

_Mac looks confused but smiles, pleasantly surprised to not find herself in social Siberia again. She had expected Meg, Veronica, Wallace, and maybe even Logan to still be her friends, but not the rest of them. _

-VM—VM—VM—

_At another table, Enbom looks uncomfortable with Alexis who is chattering nonstop in his ear. She reaches out the touch his arm and he gets up and walks away. She looks upset._

-VM—VM—VM-

_Fifth period, Trig. Veronica is glaring daggers at Enbom when she's not looking at Mac to try to read how she's really doing, since she had refused to talk about it on the way from lunch to class. _

_Mr. Clemmons enters the classroom and Mrs. Bennett stops to look at the Vice Principal, waiting to see what had brought him instead of a student office aide. _

**Mr. Clemmons:** Veronica Mars. I need to see you in my office.

_Veronica looks confused but gathers up her stuff. _

**Veronica: **If this is about the reporters...

**Mr. Clemmons:** No. There has been a development.

_Veronica freezes, immediately filled with tension. _

**Mr. Clemmons:** Come with me please. Your father is waiting for you.

_Veronica rushes out of the classroom ahead of Clemmons, fearing the worst, that something had happened to Shiloh or Leanne or Alicia or Daryl. If something had happened to Logan or Wallace she would have heard about it immediately. _

_Veronica rushes into the school office, looking for Keith. He is waiting at the counter and hugs her tightly. _

**Keith:** It's OK Veronica. It's good news.

_She pulls back a bit to look at him._

**Keith:** They found Cecilia Brown alive along with two other girls.

_Veronica is shocked, her eyes glassy for a moment before she blinks back the tears. _

_Clemmons ushers them into his office and shuts the door, giving them a moment of privacy. _

**Keith:** I didn't want you to hear about it from one of your classmates.

**Veronica:** They're OK?

**Keith:** They've been sexually abused, but they're alive Veronica. That's what's important now.

**Veronica:** They're sure? They're sure it's her?

**Keith:** Yes. We knew when they didn't find her at the ranch in Winchester that there was a possibility she was alive.

**Veronica:** I just never thought...

_Clemmons knocks on the door lightly before entering._

**Mr. Clemmons:** Keith. If you'd like to take Veronica home, we will excuse her absence for the rest of the day. I would also like to urge Veronica to talk to Ms. James. Undoubtedly this has been a difficult situation. Counseling can –

**Veronica:** No.

**Keith:** Veronica maybe we should-

**Veronica:** I said no. I'm fine. And if I need a counselor, it wouldn't be anyone connected to this school. (glances at Clemmons) No offense.

**Mr. Clemmons:** None taken.

_Clemmons moves around to sit in his desk._

**Mr. Clemmons:** Perhaps we could discuss the reporters while you're here Keith. I assume you still have connections at the Sheriff's office. We could use some help immediately before and after school. I'm concerned that one of our young drivers may injure a reporter.

_Veronica sits back and lets them talk, processing the news, she decides not to leave school early, preferring a few more hours of having her thoughts occupied by lessons instead of the horror of what David Morse did and how his life ended. Her thoughts are still in turmoil over the girls, but how he died is always in the back of her mind. Part of her thrills at it, justice at the hands of the people. But another part recoils. The crowd in the park beat him nearly to death then strung him up from a tree like an old fashioned lynching. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_Seventh period, TV news production class. Meg is arguing with Lars about lighting when Dick enters. He looks around and greets a few of the 09ers in class. Dick looks at the teacher then at Meg. He pauses, looking nervous. He walks over to the teacher, Ms. Dumass, then stops and walks over to Meg and Lars, grabbing her arm and towing her with him back to the teacher. _

**Dick:** Ms. Dumbass

**Ms. Dumass:** It's Dumass.

**Dick:** Right, whatever. Meg and I were talking about her doing a story.

**Meg:** (caught off guard) We were?

**Dick:** Yeah. That charity I was telling you about?

_Meg looks confused then nods her head and smiles brightly back at the teacher._

**Meg:** Yeah. Absolutely. It's a great story. It has it all. Human interest, actionable information...

**Ms. Dumass:** What charity?

**Dick:** Invisible Children.

_Dick quickly explains that he's putting together a viewing of the movie and wants to help publicize it through the school's news broadcast. _

**Ms. Dumass:** How are our students supposed to act on this information?

_Meg looks blank._

**Meg:** Uh...

**Dick:** They can help to get the word out and donate to the charity.

**Ms. Dumass:** That's not really action.

**Dick:** Money helps. Those kids in Uganda have nothing.

_Meg glances at Dick curiously, but picks up his cause._

**Meg:** Not even a safe place to sleep at night.

**Dick:** Exactly.

_The teacher considers it._

**Ms. Dumass:** Meg, work with Dick to put together a script. And Dick, you'll need to get permission from the filmmakers to use clips in our broadcast.

**Dick:** No problem.

_Mrs. Dumass walks away._

**Dick:** Thanks Meg.

**Meg:** Sure. But maybe next time you could give me a heads up.

**Dick:** Next time.

_Meg looks concerned._

_Dick walks over to Lars._

**Dick:** Dude, stop being such a little bitch, give Meg the light she wants. Nobody's looking at you anyway.

_Lars looks offended and Meg smothers a laugh behind her hand as Dick leers at her playfully._

-VM—VM—VM-

_School parking lot. Wallace and Jackie are waiting at his car. They see a blonde girl get into her car, try to start it, then get out. The girl takes a note from her windshield and looks at them. Jackie gets up, looking for a fight, but Wallace tells her to wait. The girl comes up to them and asks for her spark plugs. Wallace asks for her insurance information. The girl pulls out her insurance card and he tells her the spark plugs are in a paper bag in the back seat. She gets the bag and Wallace, after copying the info down, gives her card back to her. She leaves. _

_Jackie is still mad and says she'll finish things in the girl's locker room, but Wallace tells her the blonde girl doesn't go to their school. She's an undercover reporter. Jackie looks surprised. _

_Wallace says it's handled. As the girl is trying to figure out what to do with the spark plugs, two security guards arrive and lead her away with Clemmons looking on from the background. _

_Wallace turns to Jackie with a satisfied grin he likes his gratitude in small doses. Jackie gives him a kiss on the cheek and leaves. _

_Veronica comes over dressed in an oversized black hoodie of Logan's with the hood up to hide her face and hair. She sees Wallace looking at Jackie as she exits the parking lot, and asks Wallace who she is. Wallace replies that she is Jackie. Veronica hears the infatuation in his voice and looks at him, then at Jackie, remembering her from Java the Hut. Veronica frowns. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_After school, outside. Mac looks tired as she trudges towards her lime green VW Beetle. She opens the door and climbs in, reaching over to set down her bag in the passenger seat. Mac jumps, startled at seeing a small figure dressed in black scrunched down on the floorboards. The figure looks up and it's Veronica._

**Mac:** What are you doing?

**Veronica:** Well, I'm a busy girl. This way you can sneak me off campus past the horde of reporters and I can harass you until you talk about what happened with you and Enbom.

_Mac glances up at the group of at least 20 reporters blocking the exits to the school parking lot, and the tense looking school security guards trying to keep them out of the driving path. _

**Mac:** I don't want to talk about it.

**Veronica:** Mac. I hate to go all girl on you, but I had to hear about your breakup through the grapevine. That's a total foul in girl-land.

_That gets a smile out of Mac, she starts her car and reverses out of her parking space._

**Mac:** Since when have you or I cared about girl rules?

**Veronica:** I believe in whatever rules get me what I want.

**Mac:** I believe that. Now pipe down or the reporters might hear me yell that 'Veronica Mars, famous girl sleuth, is in my car' right when we're in the midst of them.

**Veronica:** Q would never do Bond like that.

_Mac smiles again and moves slowly through the crowd of reports just off school grounds. None of the reporters even bother to look in Mac's car; all are focused on Logan as he leans against the Xterra, appearing to be waiting for Veronica. He talks to his friends, then casually flips off the reporters. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_Mars apartment. Veronica is sitting on the couch in pajamas, watching the news. She is on the phone. _

**Veronica:** I don't think I should go tonight. I just want to lay low.

**Logan:** No way, you promised. It's the first game of the year.

**Veronica:** And there will be another next week.

**Logan:** (teasing) Veronica, as a nominee for homecoming queen you have a responsibility.

**Veronica:** Shut up.

**Logan:** I'll be there in ten minutes to pick you up.

**Veronica:** Logan, no, I'm already in my pajamas.

**Logan:** Is your dad there?

**Veronica:** Yes.

**Logan:** Then I'm coming over to pick you up. Don't think of it as going to the game. Think of it as what we'll do _after_ the game.

_She smiles despite herself._

**Veronica:** Fine, but I'm dressing myself.

**Logan:** That's not the bet.

**Veronica:** Actually it is, have to let you dress me for _school_, not anything else. (She stands up and heads for her room to change clothes.) And while we're on the topic, if you want to see me in anything other than my ugly plaid pants, as you call them, on weekends, you need to start giving me more clothing.

**Logan:** We'll talk about it when I get there.

_Cut to Logan standing in the Mars apartment. Veronica is dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and looks annoyed._

**Veronica:** I don't want to go Logan. Just call me later and I'll come over after you get home.

**Logan:** No.

**Veronica:** (hard edged) I'm not asking for your permission.

**Logan:** If you stay here, you'll be alone...

**Veronica:** I like alone time.

**Logan:**...and that means you'll be brooding.

_She looks exasperated._

**Logan:** Exactly. What you need is human interaction. Teenage normalcy.

_Keith exits his room with a bounce in his step._

**Logan:** Mr. Mars. I hear congratulations are in order.

_Logan and Keith shake hands as Veronica shakes her head at them._

**Logan:** Have you set a date?

**Veronica:** Are you a girl?

**Keith:** Now honey, that's no way to talk to Logan.

**Veronica:** You're defending him? To me?

_Keith smiles indulgently at Veronica._

**Keith:** (to Logan) I like to hear you trying to get Veronica into more age appropriate activities. Football games. School clubs. _But_ I do expect her to still obey her curfew. Logan, I'm counting on you to make sure she keeps to it.

_Logan looks uncomfortable._

**Veronica:** I'll tell you what Dad. Since we're all adults... you come home by curfew, and I'll come home by curfew.

_She smiles brightly. _

**Keith:** Who's the father and who's the daughter here?

**Veronica:** You're the one obsessed with teenage normalcy.

**Keith:** For you. My teenage daughter.

**Veronica:** Your 18 year old, legally an adult, daughter.

**Keith:** Logan?

**Logan:** I'll have her home by curfew tonight.

_Veronica frowns._

**Veronica:** (to Keith) Cheater.

**Keith:** Ends and means, my dear. (growing serious) Rogers said they'd have a few deputies at the game tonight if any reporters follow you. (looking at Logan) Do not hit any of them.

**Logan:** The reporters or the deputies?

_Logan grins, not promising anything. Keith sighs, looks at Veronica tenderly then kisses her on the nose, claps Logan on the back and sweeps out the door._

_Veronica levels a glare at Logan._

**Veronica:** Really? You're all good with my curfew?

**Logan:** I only promised tonight.

_She smiles._

**Veronica:** Have I told you how smart you are?

**Logan:** I seem to recall...

_He moves in close to her, circling her with his arms. _

**Veronica:** But you're a total pushover when it comes to my dad.

_Logan snakes his head with a smile, and leans in to kiss her forehead before grasping her shoulders, turning her around, and pushing her gently back towards her room._

**Logan:** Stop stalling and get shoes on, we have a game to get to.

**Veronica:** Ug.

-VM—VM—VM-

_Neptune High football field. The bleachers are packed with students wearing school colors on either side. Blue and white for Pan, green and gold for Neptune. The cheerleaders are on the sidelines cheering their team on. Veronica sits next to Logan with Wallace and Jackie sitting on the row behind them. The tall electric lights illuminate the field as Rams pancakes a pass rusher from Pan. He gets up immediately but the other guy doesn't. Rams bends down to check on the opposing team's player then stands up and motions for the refs to call a medical time out. A minute later the player walks off the field under his own steam, albeit very slowly and very stiff. _

_The teams line up for another play with Jimmy Day, the Neptune quarterback, receiving the ball off the line and faking a hand off. Narration from NBC's Dateline starts over the action on the field. _

**Dateline Narrator:** We had another show scheduled for tonight, but given this week's happenings in normally sleepy Prescott, Arizona we're bringing you a story we've been working on for the last several weeks.

_Jimmy Day peddles backwards into the pocket, protected by Rams and the other offensive linemen. He spots one of Neptune's players in the end zone and throws a long pass. The crowd stands up to watch as the tight end catches the pass and scores a touchdown. Cheers fill the night._

_Cut to the Dateline episode._

**Dateline Narrator:** Tonight we focus on the story of a young girl. Her name first became known following the death of her best friend, billionaire heiress, Lilly Kane. Several media outlets including this one were denied interviews by a shy young girl, then only 16 years old, grappling with the death of her friend, unprepared to be caught in the glare of the media spotlight.

_Pictures of Veronica with Lilly flash on screen, showing the girls together over the years. Posing with their arms around each other, both wearing soccer uniforms. Lilly and Veronica at the Kane's Christmas party. The girls on a school field trip. A picture from Prom the year before Lilly died. _

_Cut back to the football game. In the bleachers, Veronica looks bored, but applauds. She looks around, and sees Hank sitting in normal clothes on the sidelines as his brother and friends play. Andrew (Rams' brother) rushes off the field and comes over to sit by him. Hank is unable to play due to his injuries the previous summer. Apparently his coach and father were unwilling to risk his health so soon after losing his spleen._

**Dateline Narrator:** A year and a half later she again topped the national news when she revealed the real killer. To make matters more complicated, she was dating the alleged murderer, Aaron Echolls' teenage son. A confrontation with the accused killer left her bruised and battered and her father in the hospital with life threatening burns, but our young heroine's relationship with Logan Echolls survived.

_Pictures and video of Veronica with Logan flash, showing them together at the theatre in LA, on dates in Neptune, leaving school, shopping, and a variety of other every day things. Then the pictures get darker. Showing Veronica bruised from her confrontation with Aaron, Logan with his arm protectively around her as she leaves the hospital. _

_Cut back to the football game. Veronica turns around and looks at Jackie with distain as the girl talks in a snooty tone about how she had never been to a high school football game, but had sat on the sidelines of the last Superbowl with her father. Wallace gives Veronica a warning look, and Veronica smiles, but it looks strained._

**Dateline Narrator:** Veronica Mars. Still a teenager. Only much changed from the girl we first met. No longer shy or overwhelmed, the Veronica Mars that persistently pursued justice for her dead friend, had changed. And this week she tops our news again, for being instrumental in the FBI's efforts to track down a serial pedophile and child killer, one that has traversed the country taking young girls along the way. Veronica Mars, who looks more like a cheerleader than a crime fighter, tracked this man, this monster, to a small town in idyllic sunny southern California, not far from where we first met her. Her dogged pursuit of what happened to a young girl, who disappeared from their hometown of Neptune, home of the rich and famous, uncovered leads that the FBI and several other law enforcement agencies had all missed.

_The game ends and Veronica stands up to leave. Logan wraps his arm around her and kisses her quickly as they wait to exit the stands. They go to the field and Logan congratulates his friends on the team for kicking Pan's ass, though the game had been close. Veronica falls back and then is distracted by Meg, who comes over her in cheerleading outfit. Meg is smiling, but tries to look compassionate as Richie comes over to the girls. _

**Dateline Narrator:** Marisol Reyes was just one of the victims. She disappeared while walking home from a friend's on a warm sunny day in Neptune on October 3, 2003, the same day Lilly Kane was murdered. Marisol Reyes disappeared and for two years no one had any idea what her fate had been. Veronica Mars had never even met the girl. But she devoted herself to solving the disappearance of Marisol Reyes. That devotion led to a shocking discovery, a connection to other disappearances. A connection that hundreds of law enforcement officers had all missed.

_Dateline shows pictures of Marisol and the other California girls, then cuts to video of the crime scene still very active at the farm in Winchester. Veronica looks tired and small as the police swarm around her searching for more dead girls and evidence. Keith walks up to Veronica and hugs her to him. _

**Dateline Narrator:** Not even 18 yet, Veronica Mars had solved the murder of her best friend, and perhaps following the connection of sheer coincidence based on timing, turned her attention to a second girl. What she found was many more girls. Three were found alive, but more, so many more, had been buried and abandoned on lonely patches of land, scattered across the country. A teenager so smart, so dedicated that she followed leads no one else even saw, gave closure to 21 families living in hope, fearing the worst, left hanging in a nightmare of not knowing. This teenager's quest to find answers resulted in three families getting their daughters back. Three little girls are getting a second chance to live and grow up. All because of one teenage girl, not much older than the missing girls themselves.

_Cut to footage of Cecilia Brown's family crying as they receive the news that their daughter is alive. Detective Brisco is visible in the background. The video continues showing several other memorial scenes for the girls that had not been found alive, including pictures of crying family members. _

**Dateline Narrator:** Who is Veronica Mars? Perhaps the best place to start is with her father, former county sheriff Keith Mars...

-VM—VM—VM-

_Weevil's uncle Angel's shop. Crushed cars form a wall on one side and the large warehouse style garage conceals the gathering of PCHers from the road. Weevil is standing up while the other bikers sit on their bikes or whatever they can find. _

**Arturo:** Felix is still in the hospital Weevil.

**Weevil:** I know that. Not that I would know that any of you remember that for how often you visit.

**Doddie:** He may never wake up.

**Bootsy:** We gotta get those rich assholes.

**Hector:** We can't let them get away with this.

**Weevil:** We aren't. We just have to be smart about it.

**Cervando:** My kid brothers go to one of the schools they decided not to support anymore.

**Weevil:** And they burned down the community pool, I know that.

**Hector:** So what are we gonna do, 'cause if you're not gonna do anything then that's a whole other discussion.

**Bootsy:** Echolls is still their leader, I say we hit him. And hit him hard.

**Weevil:** (angry) No.

**Thumper:** Weevil.

**Weevil:** I said no. My grandma works for him. She's in his house all the time. I won't risk it.

**Thumper:** We can make sure she's somewhere else...

**Weevil:** No. She specifically asked me to leave Logan alone. Veronica too. Her kid sister is over there all the time.

**Bootsy:** All the better reason to hit him.

**Weevil:** No. My grandmother practically raised half of you. Hector you would have starved and been taken off to CPS if she hadn't of fed you. Cervando, who lets you sleep over whenever your dad goes all loco? She asked this of me, and I won't disappoint her, and neither will any of you.

**Cervando:** But Weevil, we have to do something, we look like chumps.

**Weevil:** Angel and the others agree with me. We stay away from Logan, and especially Veronica and any other girls or kids.

**Hector:** They didn't.

**Weevil:** No, and we're not them.

**Hector:** So what are we gonna do?

**Weevil:** It's not just the kids at school. It's the parents now too. We show them that they're vulnerable. And I get to settle a score while I'm at it.

-VM—VM—VM-

_Logan's house after the game. He turns on the TV and calls up the Dateline episode on TIVO. _

**Veronica:** Do we really have to watch this?

**Logan:** Trust me, Media Handling 101. You need to know what's out there.

**Veronica:** Is that what you do? _Handle_ the media? 'Cause I just see you giving them the one finger salute. (musing) I bet there's even a youtube video of different times you flip them off.

**Logan:** I doubt it.

**Veronica:** (grumbling) Well, if there isn't there should be.

_Logan grins, pops some microwave popcorn and sits down next to her on the couch. She looks at his bottle of beer and bowl of popcorn and glares. _

**Veronica:** You're enjoying this.

**Logan:** A bit.

**Veronica:** Asshole.

**Logan:** That's my baby. So affectionate.

_She smacks his arm then gets comfortable, pressing into his side as he starts the video._

**Veronica:** You know when you promised me alone time, this is not what I imagined.

_Logan grins, smug and secure for the moment._

**Logan:** Later.

**Veronica:** Hmm.

**Dateline Narrator: **Her personal life has been covered in tabloids since she started dating Connor Larkin last year.

_Cut to Logan's house. Veronica holds her breath but they don't mention her relationship with Duncan._

**Dateline Narrator: **That relationship ended quickly, though the two reportedly remain good friends.

_Cut to video of Connor coming out of a Starbucks. He says that Veronica is a great girl, truly remarkable. The reporter asks if they are still friends, and Connor smiles easily and says yes. _

_Cut to Logan's house. Veronica grins and pops a piece of popcorn into her mouth._

**Veronica:** We should call Connor. Go out in LA sometime soon.

_Logan looks at her balefully, but ignores her taunting. _

**Dateline Narrator: **For the last several months, she has been seen often in the company of Logan Echolls, son of accused murder and Hollywood royalty Aaron Echolls and Lynn Echolls. Neither seem to welcome media intrusion into their lives.

_Cut to video footage of Logan and Veronica evading reporters that summer, Logan flipping reporters off and shoving them back from his mother, and Veronica glaring at the camera at the beach (dressed in a swimsuit) with Wallace, Daryl, and Shiloh visible behind her. She quickly packs up and leaves shielding Shiloh's face from the photographers. _

_Cut to Logan and Veronica sitting on the couch, as soon as the footage of V in her bikini comes up, Logan whistles. _

**Logan: **Flaunt it if you got it.

**Veronica:** (shaking her head) I've very confused. You're a jealous freak whenever anyone looks at me, but a national news program showing me in a swimsuit is material for annoying me?

**Dateline Narrator:** The subject of our story has denied all media requests for an interview. In an era where everyone seems to be seeking their 15 minutes of fame, she wants no part of the spotlight. We managed to only get one answer to one question. Why did she start looking for Marisol Reyes? The answer we got was simple. Because Marisol's family deserved to know what had happened.

-VM—VM—VM-

(Saturday, Sept. 17)

_Mars apartment. Veronica is sitting on the couch again in her pajamas. She looks tired, slight circles under her eyes, her hair pulled back and knotted loosely. The news is on. She watches Marisol's story being rehashed for the third time that day and looks bleak. She gets up and walks back to her bedroom, which still has two packed boxes sitting by the closet. She pulls a legal sized manila envelope from behind her bulletin board, an old hiding place. _

**VVO:** I should really consider getting a safe deposit box.

_Upending the envelope several glossy photos spill out onto her desk. She sweeps her hand over them, making each visible. There are many photos, all of young girls of varying ethnicities. Easily recognizable among the bunch are Marisol, Jessica Winters and Cecelia Brown. The others are all victims of David Morse. Detective DeBraal had sent Veronica the pictures as the girls were found and identified over the last month. _

_Veronica stares at the pictures mournfully, then glances up at the pictures tacked to her bulletin board. There are several of Veronica with Lilly, and now a few of Shiloh by herself and with Veronica. She clenches her lips together, holding back her emotions. Backup presses against her legs, whining softly._

**Veronica:** Do you need to go out, boy? Want to go to the beach?

_Backup looks like he understands and runs out the door returning a moment later with his leash in his mouth. Veronica laughs, but it doesn't reach her eyes. She can't shake her dark mood, but knows that sitting in her room brooding doesn't help. _

**Veronica:** Let me get dressed you overgrown mutt.

-VM—VM—VM-

_Morning at the Casablancas house. Kendall is still asleep upstairs. Dick and Beaver are at the kitchen bar/island eating breakfast as the household staff cleans up the kitchen. Big Dick enters the room, dressed for golf._

**Big Dick:** Dick, what's this I hear from my operations staff that you want to reserve the ballroom at the Oceana?

_The Oceana was Big Dick's newest hotel, situated just north of Neptune, the five star oceanside resort offered private bungalows, and everything its rich and famous clientele could want. _

**Beaver:** Morning Dad.

_Big Dick ignores his younger son._

**Dick:** Oh hey Dad. Yeah, I want to show this movie as a fundraiser.

**Big Dick:** A fundraiser for what? The football team?

**Dick:** No, a charity. The film is about this kids in Uganda...

**Big Dick:** (amused) Where?

**Dick:** Uganda. There's a war there and they force the kids to be soldiers.

**Big Dick:** And why are you involved?

**Dick:** I met one of the guys who made the film?

**Big Dick:** Dick. As my son, you're going to be the target of people who what to use you for your money.

**Dick:** No Dad, he didn't even ask, I told him I'd help.

_Big Dick looks confused._

**Big Dick:** If you want to volunteer for something, you should have come to me. The NRA always needs volunteers.

**Dick:** I want to do this.

**Big Dick:** No you don't. No son of my is going to taut some (disparaging tone) bleeding heart liberal charity to help kids who probably want who probably just sit around all day whining about how hot it is. No. You want to get involved in something, I'll set you up with a brokerage house or the Sharks. Something manly. (laughing lightly) This sounds like something your brother would be stupid enough to get involved in, not you. (pauses to see that he's made his point) Now are you ready to come to come golfing?

_Dick nods, and leaves to get dressed, Big Dick doesn't even glance at Beaver or extend the invitation to golf. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_Soccer game. Neptune High School soccer field. The field is full of players, and the stands are full of spectators. Neptune is playing Pan again. Veronica is standing at the bottom of the bleachers and cringes as Milo/Malia gets her feet caught up with a Pan player's and falls hard to the ground._

**Logan:** So I have to drag you to watch football but you're hung ho for soccer?

**Veronica:** I like soccer.

**Logan:** You liked playing soccer, not watching it.

**Veronica:** But this game is interesting.

_Logan looks puzzled._

_Veronica hears Alexis's baby soft voice behind her._

**Alexis:** Veronica. Logan. I didn't know you two were here. Come sit with us.

_Veronica turns around to see that Alexis is with Enbom who freezes, looking awkward and guilty._ _Veronica's grimace of dislike for Alexis hardens into a killing glare at Enbom. _

_Logan notes her look but greets his friend easily and walks up the bleacher stairs after Alexis and Enbom. Veronica does not move and watches them go sourly before turning back to the game. When Duncan is pulled off the field to rest for a few minutes he sees her and stops, then waves at her but looks puzzled. She frowns at Duncan then glances up at Logan who looks annoyed with her. _

**VVO:** Rock and hard place. Which to choose?

_She turns to walk to the food stand instead. She returns with a snow cone and a package of candy, but stays at the ground level. She hears her name called from the bleachers and sees Meg sitting with Britta behind Logan and Enbom. She nods her acknowledgement, but hesitates. When Jake walks over to her, her face is incredulous._

**VVO:** You have got to be kidding me. Rock, hard place, scorching inferno?

**Jake:** Veronica. Nice to see you.

_Veronica's eyes close in weariness. _

**Veronica:** Jake.

**Jake:** How's school?

_She looks at him like he just declared that he bombed a small island country for fun. _

**Veronica:** How's Shiloh?

**Jake:** Excellent. But you know that. How are you holding up? (He scans the horizon.) No reporters here today.

**Veronica:** No, we managed to lose them in town.

**Jake:** If you would like, I can –

**Veronica:** No.

**Jake:** Veronica –

**Veronica:** (quickly) Oh look, I see my friends. Gotta go.

_She sweeps past him, noticing his security team, two men in khakis and polos with radios in their ears. _

_Cut to later. The game is progressing, the score tied. The crowd is really into it. Veronica is sitting next to Meg, behind Logan, Enbom and Alexis. She watches the action on the field intently. Malia, dressed as Milo is playing well, but looks flushed and sweaty. Veronica can't imagine how it must feel to work that hard wearing a padded body suit under your uniform and a wig. She twitches in empathic discomfort. _

_Two players get into an altercation on the field, emotions and tempers running high. Duncan tries to break it up, but as Luke and Justin (Malia's ex) get close to each other, the fight escalates to include several players from both teams. Completely oblivious to the drama on the field Alexis turns to Enbom with a pout. _

**Alexis:** John, it's hot. Can you go get me a drink?

_He glances at her, but is focused on the fight as the refs get the two teams separated before any real punches are thrown. _

**Alexis:** John. (She fans herself lightly.) Please?

_He hesitates for a minute then makes his way to the food stand. He returns with a bottle of water. Alexis thanks him effusively and Veronica looks sickened. _

**Veronica:** I think I just thought of a new nickname for you, _John_.

_He looks to be in pain as he turns around to face Veronica._

**Veronica:** (hard tone and smile) Elmo.

**Alexis:** Oh my God, I love Elmo. He is so cute!

_Even Meg and Britta wrinkle their noses at Alexis now. Veronica smiles brightly._

**Veronica:** Yep. It's perfect. Elmo. The puppet.

_Logan gives Veronica a warning look which she ignores. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_Casablancas home. Afternoon. Dick and his father come back from the country club, laughing. Beaver is sitting on the couch reading __The Diary of a Young Girl by Anne Frank. Dick leans down and grabs the book from his hands, looking at the cover. _

**Dick:** Dude, Beav, could you be any more gay right now?

_Beaver looks hurt and surprised at Dick. _

**Beaver:** (quietly) It's assigned reading.

_Big Dick chuckles and smacks Dick on the back, a manly gesture of approval. The two Dicks leave the room and Beaver's eyebrows narrow into a V._

-VM—VM—VM-

_Neptune High soccer field. Malia, as Milo, had just scored Neptune's second goal to tie the game. Veronica can see her smile from the bleachers. She does a little victory dance and Veronica smiles larger. Logan follows her gaze and looks puzzled, but not jealous. _

**Logan:** You know Milo promised to let me in on the big secret after today.

**Veronica:** Really? I bet you're going to be surprised. And feel like a big jerk.

_Logan frowns. _

**Enbom:** What secret?

**Veronica:** Nothing that concerns you _Elmo_.

**Logan:** (trying to play peacekeeper) Veronica.

**Veronica:** What? I don't want him to get his marionette strings tangled.

_Enbom looks annoyed but doesn't engage with Veronica, turning back around to face forward. _

**Veronica:** Nothing to say? (baiting) That's just like you. Or so I hear.

_Meg looks uncomfortable. Alexis apparently doesn't hear them since she is checking her lip gloss in her compact. _

**Logan:** Lay off Veronica. She broke up with him.

**Veronica:** Huh. I wonder if her reasons were anything like mine when I had to dump your ass.

_Logan looks unhappy at the reminder. _

**Meg:** Oh, hey, look, the time out is over... Go team!

_Veronica can't help but smile at Meg's clear bid to change the subject and lessen the tension._

_A few minutes later the game is over with Neptune wining by one point scored 20 seconds before the game clock ran out. The Pan players head for their bench, looking tired and angry. Neptune's team celebrates. Milo/Malia hugs Luke grinning. _

**Milo/Malia:** This is so awesome!

_Luke smiles back._

_Malia is still grinning as she turns to try to spot her friends in the bleachers on the Pan side. She sees them waving madly and waves back happily. Still filled with the jubilation of winning, she knows that her triumph is not complete yet. She walks swiftly to the Pan bench where the players are packing up their gear. She walks up to Justin, her ex-boyfriend who is the goalie for Pan's team. _

**Milo/Malia:** Hey Justin.

**Justin:** (snarling) What?

**Milo/Malia:** I just wanted to say good game.

**Justin:** Get the fuck out of here.

**Milo/Malia:** What? You can't even accept an act of good sportsmanship? (taunting) Just 'cause you got beat. I mean, I know you hate to lose, but come on. Have some grace about it.

_Justin get's in Milo/Malia's face. _

**Justin:** Who the hell are you?

**Milo/Malia:** Me? (smiling) I'm the girl who just beat you.

**Justin:** What?

_She peels off the stick on sideburns and eyebrows and yanks off the short wig, letting her hair fall down._

**Justin:** Malia?

_Luke has approached, worried that Milo might get hit by the surly goalie. He looks confused as Milo pulls a wig off his head and long hair tumbles down. _

**Malia:** (giddy) I beat you. Me. A girl. I beat you. I just wanted you to know.

**Justin:** You bitch.

_He pushes her and she falls back on her butt in shock._

_Luke is instantly in Justin's face blocking him from getting any closer. The rest of Pan's team stares at Malia in shock, recognizing her now. Several of the Neptune players trot over to back up their teammates, but are confused to see a girl in Milo's uniform. _

_Justin looks at Luke and backs off. _

**Justin:** Coach, they cheated, they have to forfeit.

**Malia:** (scrambling to her fee) No way, we won, fair and square.

**Justin:** You're a girl, you can't play on a boy's team.

**Malia:** Actually I can. Have you ever read the athletic rulebook? (snorts) Of course not. Well I did, and guess what, it doesn't say anything about gender. I enrolled at Neptune and I made the team. And today, today you lost to a girl.

_Both teams look at her then at each other, at a loss for what to do or how to react. _

**Justin:** You broke up with me for this?

**Malia:** Yeah.

_His expression fluxes between sad and angry, but he walks away. _

_Luke turns to look at Malia._

**Luke:** You're a girl.

**Malia:** Yeah, but, listen-

**Luke:** No. You must have been laughing your ass of behind my back.

**Malia:** No. I-

**Luke:** You lied.

_She looks crestfallen._

**Malia:** I didn't do it to hurt you. I didn't know you when I started this, but now we're friends.

_Luke shakes his head, and walks away._

_The Neptune players follow Luke off the field, but a few look at Malia regretfully or smile at her with amusement. She stands by herself as they leave. A moment later her friends, Kia, Yvonne and the guy from the Bronze (Paul) surround her with their congratulations. She smiles and pretends to be happy, but looks after her team unhappily. _

_Veronica was watching from the bleachers enjoying Logan's shock now that Malia is in no danger of getting hit. Most of Neptune's students in the bleachers had missed the drama on the field, but Logan had stuck around, and followed Veronica's gaze which was locked on Milo/Malia. As the secret he touted to want to know so badly was revealed he looked shocked then cringed as he remembered manhandling the kid. Seeing Veronica's somewhat evil smile he wipes the shock and regret from his face. _

**Logan:** So he's really a she. Nice trick.

_Veronica shrugs. _

**Veronica:** I met Malia this summer. And then I saw her at the carnival.

**Logan:** And you automatically thought "he's a she" (confused) or "she's Milo"?

**Veronica:** Well there were a few clues along the way.

**Logan:** And you couldn't share? I could have hit him. (correcting himself) Her.

**Veronica:** You could have, but you didn't. And I knew after I talked to you, you would need a good reason to hit her. And there wasn't going to be a reason. She wasn't hurting anyone.

**Logan:** I doubt Luke feels the same.

**Veronica:** (sad) She really likes him.

_Logan just shakes his head and takes her hand, walking out of the bleachers. _

**Logan:** So no more soccer games this year?

**Veronica:** Probably not.

**Logan:** I should have known.

**Veronica:** You really should have.

-VM—VM—VM-

_Neptune boys' locker room. Malia stands outside waiting for the room to empty before she goes in to get her stuff. Luke and Duncan exit together. She steps forward to try to talk to Luke, but he walks_ _away without a word._

**Duncan:** (still looking at Malia with wonder) Just give him some time.

_Malia looks upset. More players exit, then the coach comes out._

**Coach:** You can go in now.

_She looks down, and drags her feet as she goes inside._

**Coach:** Mancini. You earned your spot if you want it.

_She smiles sadly. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_Casablancas home. Beaver's room. He is on his computer looking again at his father's company holdings. He goes to the County's department of planning and land use and enters an APN (Assessor's Parcel Number) into their public records search field. He double checks the data that comes up and sits back, looking grim and contemplative. _

_Dick enters the room_

**Dick:** Dude, Cass. What'cha doing?

**Beaver:** I'm working.

**Dick:** Look man, sorry about earlier. Calling you Beav and whatever.

_Beaver looks back at his brother dispassionately. _

**Dick:** Come on man, let's go out. Have some fun.

_Beaver relents, smiling and shutting his laptop._

**Beaver:** What do you want to do?

**Dick:** I was thinking, we should go out. Do something, just the two of us. (expression like a light blub just turned on) Best idea ever. Come on.

_Beaver shrugs and stands up ready to follow his brother to the unknown location._

_They thunder down the stairs earning a glare from Kendall who is standing at the bottom next to a suitcase._

**Beaver:** Moving out so soon?

**Kendall:** Hardly. Your father is taking me to Vegas for a few days. I need to relax.

**Dick:** (under his breath) And shop.

_Beaver grins._

_Big Dick comes out of his den and stops next to Kendall. _

**Big Dick:** Dick. Why don't you come along?

_Again he fails to invite Beaver, who turns around and ascends the stairs to his room._

_A few minutes later, Dick pushes open the door to Beaver's room._

**Dick:** What are you doing? Let's go.

**Beaver:** I thought you were going to Vegas with Dad.

**Dick:** Nah, got school on Monday. And Vegas with just dad and Kendall?

_Dick shakes his head. _

**Dick:** Get off your ass.

_Beaver scrambles up._

**Beaver:** What are we doing anyway?

-VM—VM—VM-

_Mackenzie home. Mac looks down at her phone and sees John's name pop up on the screen as it rings. She hits ignore. _

**Dick:** Who is it?

**Mac:** No one.

**Beaver:** Cool, back to the game.

**Dick:** Cass, sit your ass down, you're blocking the screen.

_The three are sitting in the Mackenzie's living room playing video games. _

_Voicemail message from John Enbom. "Hey Mac. (pause) You're not picking up. Can we talk? Call me back. There's something I want...need to tell you. (pauses again) I'm sorry. For everything. I know you don't believe me, but I really am. Just...just call me back, OK?"_

-VM—VM—VM-

_Scene opens on a nice view of the ocean. Logan and Veronica are sitting at a window table at a midrange price restaurant on Neptune's coast. The walls are decorated with varying hues of dyed fabrics and wood and metal reliefs of Hindi gods and goddesses. Veronica is munching happily on garlic nan while Logan looks at the menu. _

**Logan:** You already know what you're ordering?

**Veronica:** Of course.

_Logan looks the menu over again, clearly indecisive._

**Veronica:** (smart ass tone) Would you like me to order for you honey?

_He smiles back at her, closing the menu and setting it on the table._

**Logan:** Sure dear. I like to live dangerously.

**Veronica:** (huffing out a laugh) Truer words were never spoken.

**Logan:** I've been good.

**Veronica:** I hear the silent "so far" on the end of that sentence.

_Logan doesn't answer._

_They order and eat their meal, bantering back and forth. Logan notes that Veronica eats as much off his plate as hers, and realizes she just ordered both entrees that she wanted, one for her and one for him. When the waiter takes their plates away, Logan immediately orders desert, coconut rice with mango and Veronica smiles. _

_They are leaving the restaurant, the sky now darkened, since the sun had set some time earlier. Veronica pushes the door to the restaurant open and comes face to face with Jackie Cook. She stops and her smile fades._

**Jackie:** (laughing lightly) Oops, sorry.

_Veronica looks behind her and sees a tall good looking African-America guy with her. They are clearly on a date._ _Veronica moves silently to the side to allow them to enter and Logan holds the door open for her as they finally exit the restaurant. _

**Logan:** You don't like Jackie?

**Veronica:** You know her?

**Logan:** She's in my English class.

_Veronica nods, but doesn't comment further._

**Logan:** Come on, now it's time for my surprise.

**Veronica:** Am I really supposed to act surprised?

**Logan:** What do you think we're doing next?

**Veronica:** I assume you're taking me back to your place... (knowing smile)

**Logan:** I like the way you think Mars, but no, at least not quite yet.

_She looks intrigued._

**Veronica:** Lead the way.

_Logan drives them to the dance studio they had practiced their dance in that summer and Veronica smiles._

**Veronica:** My birthday present.

**Logan:** I figured we should start soon, or we'll get too busy and forget.

_She looks up at him, her eyes filled with love, but her voice is teasing._

**Veronica:** But we're totally going back to your place later, right?

**Logan:** Totally.

_She laughs and they enter the studio to find Jenna, the dance teacher, waiting for them. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_Echolls Mansion. From our viewpoint behind the gates a smoke and flames engulf a large exterior wall. The red tile roof caves in, releasing plumes of smoke and tendrils of flame, easily visible in the night sky. Aaron, his security team and the few remaining household staff are standing a safe distance away in the driveway. Aaron looks confused then angry. _

**Aaron:** Where the hell is the fire department? My property taxes pay for their services...

_A motorcycle drives at a moderate pace up on a road several blocks away and the rider sees the smoke filling the night sky, before hearing the sirens of the fire trucks. The motorcycle drives on. _

-VM—VM—VM-

(Sunday, Sept 18)

_Mars apartment. Early morning. Keith and Veronica are eating breakfast together at the kitchen island. Veronica's hair is pulled into two low pigtails and she is wrapped in a thick robe. Keith is dressed nicely in blue khakis and a button down shirt. _

**Veronica:** Are you sure you don't want me to come to your event?

**Keith:** I'm sure. There will be reporters there, and I think it's best you stay far away from them.

_Veronica frowns._

**Keith:** If you want to talk about what you did this summer Veronica we can arrange it...

**Veronica:** No. No. It's just that every time I see them following me I think about Marisol. And all the others.

_Keith rubs his hand on her shoulder. _

**Keith:** You need to talk about this. If not to me, then we should consider a counselor.

**Veronica:** (stubborn) Dad-

**Keith:** I'm serious Veronica. I wanted you to see someone this summer, but you refused and seemed to bounce back.

**Veronica:** I'll be fine.

**Keith:** Is it wrong that I want you to be more than fine?

_She smiles at him. _

**Keith:** I know you're having nightmares again. (She frowns.) We'll talk about this later.

_He grabs his keys, and picks up a folder with his campaign stump speech in it and walks out the door. Veronica smiles brightly at him, then as soon as she can't hear his footsteps anymore, races back to her bedroom, losing the robe to reveal a schoolgirl outfit, complete with short plaid skirt and knee socks. Instead of the white button-up shirt, she has on a white tank top that shows her black bra through the fabric. She slips on a cardigan and a pair of red mary janes and goes to her mirror to put on makeup, darkening her eyes and making her lips glossy. _

_Accessing herself in the mirror she nods and smiles in anticipation, slipping on a thin mid-length trench coat and ties the waist tightly. She grabs her bag and pulls out her phone as she locks the front door behind her._

**Veronica:** You ready for _your_ surprise?

**Logan:** It is way too early for this Veronica.

**Veronica:** It's now or never Logan.

_Scene switches to Logan's house where he is still lying in bed, his bare chest showing above the covers._ _He groans._

**Logan:** Fine. I'm getting up.

**Veronica:** (perturbed) You're not even up yet?

**Logan:** Calm down. I'll be ready by the time you get here.

**Veronica:** You better.

-VM—VM—VM-

_Cook home. Jackie is in the large kitchen making a mess while cooking pancakes. She seems fairly proficient in the kitchen, managing to flip the pancakes without breaking or dropping them. She loads a tray with pancakes, sausage, coffee and orange juice and carries it down the hallway to her father's room. She balances the tray and knocks on his bedroom door. _

**Jackie:** Dad?

_No answer._

**Jackie:** Dad, wake up, I made you breakfast.

_She pushes open the door and sees his bed is empty and made neatly. He didn't come home the night before. Jackie frowns. _

_She marches out to the kitchen sliding the tray down on the counter none to gently and grabs the orange juice before heading back to her room in a huff. She changes course and goes to his room, opening his night stand and pulling out a credit card. She smiles nastily._

-VM—VM—VM-

_Neptune High School. The school is deserted, no students or staff around and the parking lots are empty. Veronica and Logan park in the administration lot which is hidden from the street by trees. They climb out of Veronica's Mini Cooper. Logan looks around in confusion. _

**Logan:** We're going to school?

**Veronica:** Yes.

_She holds her hand out for him impatiently, but he balks._

**Veronica:** I have to get Shiloh in few hours Logan. The more time you waste asking questions, the less time you have to enjoy your surprise.

_Logan is still reluctant. _

**Logan:** Your surprise wouldn't be studying, would it?

_She looks insulted. _

**Veronica:** When have you ever not liked my surprises?

_Logan arches one eyebrow, realizing that most of Veronica's surprises in the past had indeed been good, and several involved lots of sex. His eyes start to gleam and he nods to her trench coat. _

**Logan:** What do you have on under there?

**Veronica:** You're never going to find out if you don't stop talking and start walking.

_She marches towards the school and Logan hurries after her. _

_She lets them in through a staff door with her master key. Logan glances up and sees a camera over the door._

**Logan:** Uh, Veronica?

_She follows his gaze._

**Veronica:** It's a dummy.

_They scoot through the open door and Veronica smiles._

**Logan:** A dummy?

**Veronica:** Fake camera. The school wanted to save some money so they only put up real cameras at the main entrances.

**Logan:** How come you never told me that before?

**Veronica:** Didn't think of it.

_Logan shakes his head. _

_Another use of the master key gets them into Clemmons' office. Veronica shuts the door behind her and Logan switches on the lights in the darkened office. Veronica grins and waits for him to turn back around to face her. _

**Logan:** (questioning) All right. We're here. Why are we here?

**Veronica:** (archly) You tell me Mr. Vice Principal.

_As she's talking she unties her coat and shrugs it off her shoulders letting it slip to the ground revealing her outfit. Logan's eyes follow the coat taking in her bad school girl outfit and grinning. He moves towards her his dark eyes taking another tour of her body._

**Logan:** Something tells me you've been a _very_ bad girl.

_She looks defiant, playing her part._

**Veronica:** I haven't done anything.

_He is fully in her personal space now, but doesn't touch her._

**Logan:** I have it on good authority that you have some sort of contraband… on your person.

_Her mouth opens in a smile as he advances their play rapidly._

**Veronica:** So you want to search me? I think that's a violation of my rights.

_She moves around him into the office leaning her hip against the desk, her arms folded defensively in front of her. _

**Logan:** As Vice Principal I have the right to search anywhere on campus that I see fit.

_He pushes the cardigan off her shoulders setting it on the desk before running his hands down her arms. She scowls at him, her eyes gleaming in laughter as his hands glide back up her arms, then slide down her sides to her waist before moving back up her ribcage to stop just below her breasts. He pauses there for a second then cups her breasts squeezing each one lightly in his hands, kneading the soft flesh. Her nipples harden and poke through the thin layers of fabric so Logan can see them as he releases her. _

**Veronica:** (archly) Find anything?

**Logan:** Not yet.

_He takes a hold of her necklace, running his thumb over the charm he had given her for her last birthday, feeling that her body's warmth had permeated the shell swirl from him and Lilly's diamond. He releases it and slides his hand back down her chest, before they slip under her shirt and glide back up to push under her bra, rolling her nipples lightly. Veronica is leaning back on the desk, her hands gripping the edge of it as he teases her._

**Veronica:** (breathing hard) Maybe if you told me what you're looking for…

**Logan:** (husky) I'll know it when I find it.

_His hands continue to stroke and squeeze her breasts and Veronica's breathing intensifies. _

_Removing his hands from under her shirt he circles her waist then slides his hands over the curve of her hips and down her legs, kneeling at her feet. _

**Logan:** Red shoes.

**Veronica:** Are red shoes against the rules?

**Logan:** No, but you know what they say. (pauses) Red shoes, no knickers.

_He looks very hopeful and she laughs momentarily, before straightening her expression into sullen impatience. _

**Veronica:** Can we get on with it? I have better things to do.

_He grins then grips her hips in both hands turning her around as he stands back up and presses his body against hers from behind. _

**Logan:** You're here until I tell you you can go young lady.

_Again he starts at the top, running his hands from her shoulders down to her waist, before traveling upwards again under her shirt. But this time his hands keep going, slipping her shirt up and over her head as she raises her arms to help. From his height advantage he looks down over her shoulder to see the upper curves of her breasts above the black lace of the demi cup bra. He can easily see the darker pink of her nipples under the sheer lace of the bra and can't resist touching her again, his hands covering her breasts entirely._

**Veronica:** Afraid you missed something?

_She arches back into him, pressing harder into his hands. He leans in, his mouth breathing hot air over her ear as he nuzzles into her neck. _

**Logan:** I take my job very seriously Ms. Mars. I am here to defend the solemn and dignified purpose of our educational system.

_He feels the heat radiating off her as her blood rushes through her veins, and presses his erection against her butt. _

**Veronica:** I can see how seriously you…

_She trails off to a moan as he kisses her neck where it meets her shoulder causing her pulse to jump again. _

_He grins triumphantly and returns to his search, sliding his hands over her butt, cupping each cheek firmly before his hands slide down her thighs and calves before moving back up. His thumbs press into her skin on the inside of her thighs moving higher until they are under her skirt resting just below her panties. He can feel the heat and moisture gathering there as her breath catches in anticipation, but he doesn't do what she expects. Instead he slides his hands over her butt again, flipping her skirt up to reveal a red thong. _

**Logan:** I believe we've found what we were looking for.

**Veronica:** (frustrated) Maybe what _you_ were looking for…

_Logan grins and snaps her thong against her causing her to jump at the unexpected move._

**Logan:** This is a dress code violation Ms. Mars. I'm afraid I'm going to have to confiscate this item.

_Slowly he slips the scrap of lace over her hips and legs, and she steps out of it. He raises it to his nose, breathing deeply before dropping it on the desk. She looks over her shoulder at him about to say something, when his hand slips between her legs, his fingers moving between her folds, sliding forward to find her clit. _

**Logan:** We're not quite done with our search yet, Ms. Mars, but once we are we'll have to discuss your punishment.

_She doesn't respond as he slides two fingers inside of her, moving them in and out slowly. She feels her body tighten and pulse in time with his movements, and clamps her mouth shut tightly trying not to moan or break character. _

**Veronica:** My, this is a thorough inspection.

**Logan:** You haven't seen anything yet.

_Logan continues his slow movements, his other hand moving back to her breasts. He slides one strap off her shoulder and pushes the lace down to bare one breast for his pleasure. He continues to build her up, but is careful not to push her over the edge, trying to break her control. She holds on for some time, leaning forward over the desk, her palms pressed against it, her back arched in pleasure. _

**Veronica:** (moaning) Logan.

**Logan: **That's Mr. Vice Principal to you.

_He keeps up with his seduction. _

**Logan: **You know as Vice Principal the school allows me to choose the method of punishment. And in a case like yours, I think there is only one choice. Corporal punishment.

_Veronica is focusing on not moaning, trying to grind her hips against his hand to gain more friction, and isn't really paying attention to his words at this point. He withdraws his hand from between her legs, flipping her skirt up to reveal her bare bottom again, and slaps his hand against her lightly. She jumps, completely startled by his move, twisting her torso around to face him. _

**Veronica:** Logan!

**Logan: **Ms. Mars.

_He smiles wickedly at her and pushes her down onto the desk, raising his hand again._

**Veronica:** Wait. I'm sure we can work out a deal.

_She looks and sounds nervous, her flesh still stinging lightly from the first spanking, but she hears him undoing his pants._

**Logan: **Are you trying to bribe me?

_She smiles seductively._

**Veronica:** I just thought we could come to a compromise. Maybe there is some other kind of chastisement… Something that we could both be satisfied with.

_Logan pushes her legs wider apart and leans over to speak in her ear again. _

**Logan: **If you applied this same kind of thought to your schoolwork you could really succeed in this world.

_She doesn't have time to respond as he slides into her, gripping her hips to pull her tightly to him. He enjoys the feeling of being inside her for a moment then begins to move hard and fast, driving them both over the edge quickly. _

_Cut to later. Veronica is sitting astride Logan in Clemmons' chair her skirt, socks, and shoes still on, but all their other clothes removed and scattered around the office. She is resting against his chest, both breathing hard. _

**Logan: **You really are a bad girl you know that.

**Veronica: **Only with you.

**Logan: **I'm never gonna look at this office the same way again.

_She laughs lightly. _

**Logan: **What time are you going to get Shiloh?

**Veronica: **One o'clock. Why?

**Logan: **(wicked grin) It's only 11:30.

_She shakes her head at him._

**Veronica: **You really are insatiable.

**Logan: **(repeating her earlier words) Only with you.

_He lifts her off him and sets her on the desk, scooting forward in the chair to kiss her breasts as his hands slide up her thighs. _

**Veronica: **Logan. I have to be able to walk out of here.

**Logan: **I'll carry you.

_She smiles, and lets him convince her. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_Mars apartment. Early afternoon. Veronica is now dressed in jeans and a red tank top. She pulls on a corduroy blazer and checks her bag for her cell phone, Ipod, taser and pepper spray. She also grabs her camera bag before slipping dark sunglasses on her face and stepping outside. Several reporters are just outside the apartment complex gate. Her face hardens as they begin shouting questions at her. _

_She has just reached the gate, without saying a word, when her phone rings. She rushes to her car, getting in and clicking the locks. She pulls out her phone to see a missed call from Weidman. Her face scrunches with alarm and distain, but she hits redial._

**Weidman:** Ms. Mars.

**Veronica:** (goading) Clarence.

**Weidman:** I was hoping you would be agreeable to a change of plans for today.

**Veronica:** No, I want to see Shiloh, I-

**Weidman:** I'm not suggesting we cancel your visit.

**Veronica:** Then what are you suggesting?

**Weidman:** A change of time and logistics. I assume you will be having family dinner tonight at the home of Alicia Fennel.

**Veronica:** Yes.

**Weidman:** I will arrange to drop Shiloh off prior to your arrival to avoid...exposure.

**Veronica:** No, that's not until later.

**Weidman:** Think of what's in Shiloh's best interest.

**Veronica:** I am. Children need schedules and regularity. They need to be able to rely on the people around them to be there and be there consistently. We both know she doesn't get that from either of her parents. She does from me. I see her almost every other day and all day on Sunday.

_Weidman can hear the emotion and resoluteness in Veronica's voice._

**Weidman:** I will drop her off at any secure location that you would like. I'm not trying to interfere. My sole guiding principle is to keep Shiloh safe, and that means keeping her paternity a secret for as long as possible.

**Veronica:** I know. Fine. Meet me at Logan's. Now. I'll stop off and run some errands so you'll get there before me and my charming caravan.

**Weidman:** I'm glad we could reach an accord. And Ms. Mars...

**Veronica:** (groaning) What?

**Weidman:** (faint smile) If you need assistance with any annoyances you have only to ask.

_Veronica hangs up without responding. Weidman smiles and nods for his staff to put Shiloh into his car. _

_Cut back to Veronica's car. She dials Logan's number._

**Veronica:** Logan. I hope you're not busy, I'm coming over.

_She laughs at whatever he says, blushing lightly._

**Veronica:** No, not for that. I need someplace safe and private to take Shiloh.

_She listens for a second and laughs again._

**Veronica:** No, I don't think Shiloh wants to take a long nap. But yes, if she does, we can discuss your suggestions.

-VM—VM—VM-

_Fennel home. They are in a celebratory mood as they have their first family dinner since Keith proposed. _

**Veronica:** Who proposes on a Thursday anyway?

**Alicia:** I thought it was romantic.

**Wallace:** Were you surprised?

**Alicia:** Yes. Keith and I had discussed it of course, but yes, I was surprised.

_Veronica smiles. Daryl walks past with Shiloh trailing after him and Backup trailing after her. _

_After dinner Veronica and Wallace are sitting in his room watching TV. Shiloh is playing in the floor by the bed. _

**Veronica:** Wallace?

**Wallace:** Yo.

**Veronica:** What's up with you and Jackie?

**Wallace:** What do you mean?

**Veronica:** Are you dating?

**Wallace:** Yeah, I guess. I mean we went out.

**Veronica:** So you're dating.

**Wallace:** Yeah, why?

_Veronica hesitates. _

**Veronica:** I saw her last night.

**Wallace:** Oh yeah?

**Veronica:** She was at the same restaurant as Logan and I. She was with another guy.

_Wallace doesn't look happy, but he's not angry._

**Wallace:** We're just dating.

**Veronica:** So that means you're OK with her seeing other people too?

**Wallace:** Yeah. Calm down Superfly. It's fine.

_Veronica frowns and opens her mouth to say something more, but Shiloh has put her little sweatshirt over her head and walks into the bedpost, sending her back to her butt before she issues a loud wail._

_Veronica pulls the pink baby shirt off her head and looks amused._

**Veronica:** There you are. You're fine. Did you play hide and seek with the footboard?

_Shiloh stops crying but her lower lip is stuck out in a pout. Veronica scoops her up. _

**Veronica:** Come on kiddo, time to head home.

_Shiloh begins to cry again, home was not one of her favorite words._

* * *

-AN

Words: (an easy) 13149 Thanks for all the review, sorry for the poor French translation, I'm trying to get the conversations done early enough to send away to readers who truly speak French for proper translation...but for the rest of you, like me, who don't speak French, you won't even notice.

I like this chapter. The Dateline narrator might be a little convoluted now. I was trying to channel one of those shows where the narration and commentary is heavy and almost sleepy sounding, and it was odd. The bit about David Morse being lynched is from a real story, I think in Arizona in the 80s (maybe). Scary stuff.

The action should start to pick up from here. Beaver hires V in the next week, and V has another personal trauma or two and Madison is in for some more bad luck. I moved the bus crash so it wouldn't drag on for 9 months. I pushed it back to Oct. 25 to allow a few other stories/events to happen without running concurrent. The bus crash is a big downer and I wanted to be able to write them happy for a bit of their senior year.

Some of you have asked about the new guy (Jared Leto look-a-like). Yes, he's still there. I wanted to show that he came at the beginning of the year, but we won't see more of him for awhile. We'll also see more of Emily and Kate who will get their own stories soon.

So I actually finished this chapter a few days ago. Or several. But I spent the extra time working on the next story in this series. I'm working on a future fic in this universe. It won't be season three, nor will it be chronological. Each chapter will have a theme or point and could cover a few days or span years. I've had the first chapter completely done for a long time now, maybe 8 months. There are also several more bits and pieces, but I had an idea and was trying to work it out in my head and it just hit and drove me like crazy until I got it down in print. It's been awhile since a particular idea drove me so hard. I think you'll all like it once you see it.


	6. Ch 6: Lightening Strikes Twice

Disclaimer Blah, blah, not mine, blah. Also a bit of a crossover this time with She's the Man.

**Playing Hide and Seek With the Truth**

**Recap:** Several new students have enrolled in Neptune High School. Fall sports are beginning. Some 09er parents rigged the school drug test so that Meg and Wallace (among others) tested positive, making them ineligible for sports for the year. Veronica solves the case and clears her friends. Logan and Duncan aren't talking. Keith and Veronica moved back to the apartment so Alicia and her sons won't be affected by his re-election campaign. Veronica was helping to keep new student Malia's secret (she's dressing up as her brother and attending Neptune to play soccer). Malia makes the team, beats her (old) school and reveals her secret much to the shock of both teams and Logan. Jake and Woody have both endorsed Keith for Sheriff. The bikers and 09ers are still at war, though things have been quiet, V tries to talk to Weevil about Felix and Marisol, but is rebuffed. She goes to the hospital to see Felix and "run into" Weevil and sees Molly there again. Marisol's killer is killed in Arizona, Mac calls it quits with Enbom, and with the election looking rosy Keith proposes to Alicia. The media is after V to get her account of her part in Marisol's story, but she wants no part of it. Jake and Weidman both offer their assistance. Keith wants her to see a counselor, which she refuses. V sets up a surprise for Logan. The bikers challenge Weevil's leadership, and Aaron's house burns down right after. Dick and Madison are done, but he's still seeing Betina even as he dates Gia and spends time with a now single Mac. Wallace likes Jackie, who gets into a jam, and Wallace helps her out. The third missing California girl is found alive in David Morse's basement in Arizona. Dateline runs a program on V and her investigations. Enbom spends some time with Alexis and gets a new nickname from Veronica. Dick continues to spend more time with Mac, and focuses on Invisible Children, enlisting help from friends. Weevil survives a challenge to his leadership, and burns Arron's house down as a message to the 09er establishment. Malia ends her charade after beating Pan's soccer team on the field but loses Luke's friendship in the process. LoVe break into the school to spend some sexy time in Clemmons' office. Betina continues to try to get Dick. Madison's parents go to Hawaii on vacation.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Lightening Strikes Twice or Two Birds…One Stone **

**(Monday, Sept. 19)**

_Java the Hut. Meg rushes in to talk to her manager about changing her schedule. The manager is agreeable and Meg thanks her quickly then stops as she hears Veronica's name from the TV. The Today Show is on and the hosts welcome Cecilia Brown's family. Both Cecilia's parents and her grandmother are on the show. Meg wonders who is home with the little girl and her younger brother. A video package rolls recapping the story for anyone who hadn't been paying attention. A serial child killer and pedophile had been killed and when police and FBI agents raided his home, they found three little girls still alive, including Cecilia Brown who had been taken from Indio, California almost two years before. She had been missing the longest of the girls who were found alive. _

_The hosts and the family go back and forth for a minute, talking about how their daughter is doing now, and what they had been through for the past two years. Toward the end of the segment Cecilia Brown's mother turns to the camera teary eyed and thanks all the law enforcement involved and Veronica Mars particularly. Meg feels her emotions swell, knowing how it felt to worry about a family member and be thankful to everyone who stepped up to help- including Veronica. Though in Meg's case, Veronica was a friend, not a stranger. The hosts quickly ask if the family has been in contact with Veronica and they say no, but they would like to thank her in person. _

_Meg's manager gushes about Veronica and how cool it must be to be famous for doing something good. Meg smiles tightly and refrains from commenting. She excuses herself quickly and heads to school. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_Neptune High School. There are still reporters at the main entrances to the parking lot, but less than the previous week. Logan pulls into the lot in his Xterra and parks and Veronica pops up from the back seat. _

**Veronica: **(continuing an ongoing conversation) Come on, it's a _bit_ like driving Mrs. Daisy.

**Logan:** If we were both old, and I was black...

_They exit the car and head towards school, wanting to get inside and out of view of the media. _

**Veronica: **But he drives her because he loves her. They have a wonderful friendship.

**Logan:** That and she pays him.

**Veronica: **Cynic.

**Logan:** Besides we have something slightly more than a friendship.

_They pass through the doors to the school and walk to Logan's locker. _

**Veronica: **Slightly?

_He smirks at her and she looks back at him in challenge. She tilts her head with a provocative smile and steps into his body reaching up to speak in his ear. _

**Veronica: **I don't let just any friend spank me, so maybe more than _slightly_.

_She can see him swallow, his hands that are already on her waist tighten, and she presses a quick kiss to his neck then steps back. _

**Veronica: **Now. We have a class to get to.

_She marches down the hall towards her locker as Logan is still trying to clear his head from the haze of lust and memories that were assaulting him. _

-VM—VM—VM—

_Clemmons office. Clemmons is sitting behind his desk and notes that his stapler is out of place. Puzzled, he reaches out to adjust its placement then looks up at the other five people the room. His eyes trail over the two teenagers who look quite alike, Malia and her twin brother Milo. The boy, who was slouched back in his chair, was clearly enjoying the drama. The girl, who was sitting up straight, looking anxious. Her parents, both seeming high strung, were also there alone with the Soccer coach who was standing up on the side of Clemmons desk, making Clemmons have to repress the urge to stand up as well to even their heights. _

**Mr. Clemmons: **So what you're saying is that you doctored the enrollment papers for your brother to enroll both of you.

**Malia: **Yes.

**Mr. Clemmons: **So you are, technically, enrolled at this school.

**Malia: **Yes.

**Mr. Clemmons: **So...

**Coach: **So there is no issue with her playing in the game last Saturday. The Pan coach is a pansy who can't accept that he lost, let alone that Milo... sorry, Malia, played on our team while they lost.

**Mr. Clemmons: **I see.

_He pauses and looks around the assembled guests again. _

**Coach: **Van. I can vouch for her. She's a good kid. While her beginning at this school was... unique, I think she would do well here. And the team could use her. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a class to get to.

_The coach exits the office and Clemmons sighs. _

**Mr. Clemmons: **This is a most unusual circumstance. Your daughter has attended classes here in the guise of your son. And your son has missed two weeks of class. Given the recommendations of my staff, I'm willing to let Malia stay. Though we'll need new enrollment papers for her. She'll have to work out makeup assignments with her teachers for whatever classes she's enrolled in but hasn't been attending since she was taking his classes. Milo on the other hand will have to make up all the work from scratch.

_Milo looks put out then shrugs_. _Clemmons frowns and shakes his head, the logistics giving him a headache. Malia smiles brightly, but Clemmons does not smile back._

**Mr. Clemmons: **I expect you to be on your best behavior from here on out.

**Malia: **Yes sir.

**Mr. Clemmons: **You should get to class, I still have to address your brother's attendance and makeup work.

_Malia stands, receives a high five from her brother, and exits before her mother can hug her. _

**Mrs. Mancini: **Come home right after school, we still have things to discuss young lady.

**Malia: **Sure Mom. Later, Milo.

_Malia walks out of Clemmons' office into the main administration office. She passes by a student arguing with the secretary to change her class schedule. _

**Mrs. Moody: **But the only time yearbook is scheduled is 5th period.

**Betina: **I know that.

**Mrs. Moody: **But you have English 5th period, and you can't drop it.

**Betina: **Why not?

**Mrs. Moody: **You need four years of English to graduate.

_Betina is growing more frustrated._

**Betina: **Then I'll take English another period.

**Mrs. Moody: **I already tried that, dear. If we moved...

_Their voices trail off as Mrs. Moody keeps telling Betina why it won't work. _

_Betina exits the administration in a huff, running into Dick. She smiles hugely._

**Betina: **Oh, hey Dick. How's it going?

**Dick: **Great. Thanks for asking.

_He keeps moving down the hallway and her smile fades to a look of determined annoyance. _

_Betina's friend Maureen falls in step with her. _

**Maureen: **That is never going to work out the way you want it. When are you going to face that?

**Betina: **It's already working. He and Madison are done.

**Maureen: **But he's dating Gia Goodman already.

**Betina: **That won't last.

**Maureen: **And neither will you.

**Betina: **Look, you don't have to like everything I do, but if you're my friend you'd support me.

**Maureen: **What are you going to do?

_Betina smiles manipulatively._

**Betina: **I think he and I need to spend some more time together. I'm going to transfer into his yearbook class.

_Maureen shakes her head._

**Betina: **Now I just have to get my algebra teacher let me transfer to another section, then move my English class… well, it's a mess.

**Maureen: **And if you can't change your schedule? Is Dick Casablancas worth all this?

**Betina: **Then I'll just take English at the junior college, drop the class here, and sign up for yearbook.

**Maureen: **You've got it all figured out don't you?

**Betina: **Of course. When you see something you want, you have to go for it.

**Maureen: **And is it him or his daddy's bank account that you want?

_Betina laughs, the sound hard and lacking humor._

**Betina: **Don't be ridiculous. Dick has a trust fund.

_Maureen looks disgusted with Betina's avarice._

_The girls continue walking to class, not noticing that Hart (the amateur film maker who had recorded what looked like Lynn Echolls body falling off the Coronado Bridge) was walking behind them, frowning as he overheard their conversation. He pulls out his phone and texts his friend Cassidy Casablancas. _

**-text msg. from Hart to Cassidy- **I think your brother has a stalker. Tell you later.

-VM—VM—VM-

_Mars Investigations. Keith plays the messages on the machine, most of them interview requests for Veronica or Keith and Veronica. They had already accosted him today, asking about his campaign and Veronica's involvement in the David Morse/Marisol Reyes. Keith was frustrated that he had to be polite since he was currently running for office, but he was getting tired of saying that he would not comment on the investigation into David Morse, since the case was still open. He knew it was pointless but he kept asking the reporters to give Veronica some breathing room. The good news was it was all positive publicity and Keith's poll numbers had only gotten higher after the story broke. _

_He looks up as Lloyd Blankenship enters his office. Keith smiles but shakes his head._

**Keith:** I wondered how long it would take you to show up.

**Lloyd:** Keith. The campaign looks good.

**Keith:** Thanks.

_The two men take each others' measure silently._

**Keith:** Lloyd. Tell me the truth. If Veronica gave an interview, just one, would interest die down?

_Lloyd opens his mouth to say yes, but hesitates. Keith will likely be sheriff again and lying to him now could shut off a valuable resource in the future. _

**Lloyd:** That depends on what she has to say. Right now everyone's interested in her as much as the story. The FBI are a closed mouth bunch, but the two other local detectives that she worked with have sung her praises. An interview could relieve some public interest, but it could also whet the appetite. Is Veronica considering doing interviews?

**Keith:** I think Veronica is considering doing bodily harm.

_Lloyd smiles. _

**Lloyd:** And her father?

**Keith:** Just wants what's best for her.

**Lloyd:** You want my opinion? (Keith nods.) Local press will back off soon. People want to get back to normal. And the national press will only stick around until the next big story hits somewhere else. But you should address it. The investigation originated with you during your previous stint as Sheriff. You should comment that you regret that the immediate investigation didn't turn up any leads. You accept responsibility that Marisol could have been found alive, then you point out that the community had no information to offer to assist with your investigation, and suggest a revived neighborhood watch program and presentations to local elementary schools on what kids should do and be on the lookout for. (Keith nods, having already decided as much.) As for what Veronica did, you say that Marisol and the Kane girl were tied together by circumstance, and Veronica pursued it only because of that reason. You talk about cold cases and how new facts reveal themselves, yada, yada. She's happy that three families got a happy ending, and sends her condolences to the others. But she is still a child, and deserves to resume her life in privacy. The media attention is a punishment and she deserves at least to be left alone for what she did.

**Keith:** (smiling) You want to write that down for me?

**Lloyd:** Keith, I'd like the interview.

**Keith:** That should go without saying. (Keith pauses, considering the options.) I'm not comfortable with Veronica doing an interview, not even with you, unless she brings it up first. But maybe she could issue a written comment, and you could have the exclusive.

**Lloyd:** That'd be great.

**Keith:** But only if she wants to.

**Lloyd:** I understand.

-VM—VM—VM-

_Neptune High School. Lunch quad. Logan is at the 09er guys' table with Dick, Rams, Enbom, the Diddens, and a few others. Veronica walks out the double doors from school, slipping her sunglasses over her eyes. Mac is by her side. _

**Veronica:** Come on Mac. It's just lunch.

_Veronica's voice is firm, but sympathetic. _

**Mac:** And Sunnydale was just another town.

**Veronica:** Well, Willow it's a good thing you have magical powers then.

**VVO:** The rumor mill is working overtime on Mac's breakup and the fact that Elmo has already been seen with Alexis on a few occasions. He didn't waste any time.

_Mac raises her chin and walks towards Veronica's table, her head high, not looking in John's direction once. Alexis is not at his table. Veronica smiles at her friend, proud of her, and glares at Elmo as Mac passes his table and he gets up to follow her._

**John Enbom:** Mac.

_Veronica pushes him back down with a hard hand on his shoulder. Logan watches the encounter with sharp eyes, but doesn't interfere. _

**Veronica:** Ah-ah Elmo.

**John Enbom:** (voice pitched low so not everyone in the area can overhear) I need to talk to her Veronica.

**Veronica:** No, you don't. She doesn't want to talk to you. (She smiles for the onlookers, but her look is deadly up close.) Not here, not now. So sit back down like a good Elmo or I'll introduce you to the business end of my taser.

_Despite her calling him a puppet, or perhaps because of it, he is defiant. _

**John Enbom:** I need to talk to her; it has nothing to do with you.

**Veronica:** (gritting her teeth, her lips curved in a smile) Not here, not now. Am I making myself clear?

_Mac arrives at her table, and sits with her back towards John and the other guys. She realizes Veronica is not with her and looks around quickly. Her eyes glance over John, and he can see the hurt in her expression before she turns away again._

**John Enbom:** (defeated) Yeah. Fine. I'll talk to her later.

**Veronica:** Good boy.

_She pats him on the head, completely condescending, and walks towards her table. _

_Later. Logan has joined the girls and Wallace at their table. Veronica and Wallace have been doing their best to keep Mac entertained and distracted during lunch. Mac watched their antics with knowing amusement. _

_Dick plops down on the open seat and looks at Veronica. _

**Dick:** Ronnie, what's this I hear about you giving Enbom a new nickname? (Mac looks surprised, not having heard of this yet.) Let's hear it, since you suck at nicknames and all.

**Veronica:** (insulting smile) I don't know about that, Vagina seems to suit you perfectly.

_Dick scowls. _

**Veronica:** Elmo.

**Dick:** What?

**Wallace:** Elmo, that's what she's calling him now.

_Mac looks confused. _

**Mac:** Why?

**Veronica:** For the obvious reasons, he's a puppet...

**Wallace:** Muppet.

**Veronica:** No, that's Jim Henson.

**Logan:** Actually muppets are just Jim Henson puppet creations, and he created all Sesame Street's original characters, including Elmo.

**Veronica:** (annoyed) Fine, _muppet_. He's a muppet with something stuck up his ass and no original thoughts unless someone pulls his strings.

**Dick:** The strings are in his ass?

**Logan:** That's actually a marionette. (pause, hands fluttering) And the strings are not in the ass.

**Dick:** Do muppets even have asses?

_Mac and Wallace smile as Veronica looks to be losing her temper. _

**Veronica:** Whatever. If you two keep pissing me off, his chances of becoming "Taser me Elmo" grow greater and greater.

_Mac can't help but smile, but has to resist the urge to look over her shoulder at John. She had heard the rumors about him being with Alexis too, and whatever peace she'd made with the breakup over the weekend had been shattered. _

_Behind Mac, Alexis sits down next to Enbom with just a bottle of water and a cereal bar for lunch. She flirts with him, and Luke gets up and leaves, pausing to look over his shoulder at Malia who is sitting with her brother and a few of the soccer players. Luke heads back inside, Malia watching him go with sad eyes. _

**Milo:** It's OK sis.

**Borris:** Luke's not one to hold a grudge. Give him a few days.

_Malia looks unsure. _

**Malia:** You didn't see his face.

_Alexis strokes John's arm besides his obvious attempts to keep his distance from her._

**John Enbom:** Stop.

**Alexis:** Why? You're single now, we can be together.

**John Enbom:** Not like this.

**Alexis:** (cooing) She broke up with you. It's fine. I'm sure she's moving on already too. You don't have to feel bad.

_Enbom looks guilty and he quits the table abruptly following Luke's path back towards the school, but Alexis follows him, looking upset. _

_She catches up to him and they talk quietly. Within a minute she has him smiling, but he still looks guilty when he glances at Mac. They walk into the school together. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_Early evening, Sinclair home. Four suitcases are stacked in the foyer as Bo and Cheryl Sinclair stand before their two children who are seated on the couch. _

**Bo:** You know our cell phone numbers.

**Cheryl:** If there is an earthquake or other emergency you are to call us then your Aunt Kay. If you need something and can't reach us you can call the MacKenzies. The housekeeper will be here every night to prepare your dinner and pack Lauren's lunch.

**Bo:** Marta (the housekeeper) has money to buy any extra groceries or household items you might need, which shouldn't be any, but she has been given strict instructions not to give you any of that money Madison. Do not ask.

_Madison sends her mother a sneer._

**Cheryl:** Lauren, Sadie's mom will drive you to and from school. Is there anything else that you'll need?

**Lauren (Mac/Madison's little sister):** No. I'll be fine.

_She stands up and kisses each her parents' cheeks, hugging them lightly then racing upstairs. Madison remains on the couch arms folded, face in an awful pout. _

**Bo:** Madison. I shouldn't need to repeat this, but I will. No parties, no boys, no driving our cars. You will do your homework and attend each day of school.

**Cheryl:** You will look out for your sister and be nice to her and Marta. Natalie (Mackenzie) will be checking in with you and Marta each day. You will treat her with respect. Is that clear?

**Madison:** Whatever. Can I go now?

_She gets up and stomps up the stairs, leaving her exasperated parents alone._

**Bo:** It will get better. We let her get away with too much for too long. We can't expect her to like having rules and restrictions all the sudden.

**Cheryl:** I know, I just...

**Bo:** It will get better.

**Cheryl:** I hope you're right.

_Their airport car service shows up and with one last check for their airplane tickets and necessities, they exit the house for vacation in Hawaii._

_As soon as they leave, Lauren opens her bedroom door, dragging her suitcase behind her. She and the suitcase thump their way down the stairs. _

**Lauren:** Madison are you going to drive me or what?

_Madison flounces down the stairs. _

**Madison:** Only 'cause this is the only way to get rid of you.

**Lauren: **Love you too.

**Madison:** Stuff it.

_They walk into the attached three car garage, and Madison clicks open the doors to her father's black Mercedes. Lauren opens her mouth to protest, but realizes it's a lost cause. Madison climbs behind the driver's seat and waits impatiently for Lauren to lift her suitcase into the trunk. _

**Madison:** You're sure Marta and (snarly) Natalie won't rat us out?

**Lauren:** I'm sure.

_Madison drives Lauren to her friend Sadie's house. Whenever the Sinclars went away and left Madison in charge of Lauren, Lauren made arrangements to stay elsewhere. Marta felt sorry for Lauren and always covered for her, even if that meant covering for Madison too. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_Gameland. Mac is currently beating every guy in the room at a first person shooter game. Dick had picked it because he thought he had a chance at beating her for once, but Mac was beating him soundly. Dick dies and Mac crows triumphantly as she is the last player left alive. _

**Mac:** Gotcha. And that's how it's done.

**Dick:** I will beat you one of these days.

**Mac:** You're going to have to up your game my friend.

_Dick smiles._

**Dick:** So we're friends?

_Mac pauses. _

**Mac:** Uh. Sure. What else would we be?

_Dick shrugs and looks around. _

**Dick:** You hungry? Let's go.

_Mac has no objections so she follows him out into the still bright daylight. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_Evening. Fennel home. Alicia goes in to check Daryl's homework, leaving Keith alone on the couch reading the paper. Wallace enters looking happy and relaxed._

**Keith:** (sheriff's voice) Where were you tonight?

_Wallace stops short, looking guilty just by Keith's tone of voice, then smiles. _

**Wallace:** Man, do not do that, you scared me.

**Keith:** (intent, authoritative, but smiling) I asked you a question.

**Wallace:** Is that how you do V when she comes home? No wonder she holds her own in any interrogation.

_Keith smiles and shakes his head._

**Keith:** (normal voice) How was your date?

**Wallace:** Good. Real good.

**Keith:** Glad to hear it.

_Wallace goes to the kitchen to get a glass of water then comes back out, headed for his room. _

**Keith:** Wallace, you got a minute?

**Wallace:** Sure.

_Wallace sits on the couch facing Keith. _

**Keith:** I wanted to check in with you to see how you feel about your mother's engagement.

_Wallace smiles easily, nodding his head._

**Wallace:** I kinda figured it was coming, it's good. She's happy, that's all that matters.

**Keith:** That's kind of you to say, but between us we have three children. Each of you factors into our relationship.

**Wallace:** We're cool. Really.

**Keith:** Good. I know you had a father Wallace. And I would never try to take his place. But you should know that if you ever want to talk... we can do that.

_Wallace smiles indulgently at Keith._

**Wallace:** Feel better now?

**Keith:** I think you've been hanging out with Veronica too much.

**Wallace:** The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. (Keith shakes his head, smiling.) Nah, seriously, we're cool. You're a good guy, and my mom deserves that. Veronica and I have already negotiated the room situation when you guys move back in... (cocky, gangster) So as long as you stay out my business, we be fine.

_Keith chuckles, both knowing that Keith will step in whenever and however he thinks necessary, but with a daughter like Veronica, he was used to letting a kid find their own way. At least initially. _

_Wallace saunters back towards his room, passing his mother in the hallway. _

**Wallace:** How about pancakes for breakfast tomorrow? (teasing) Since we'll have guests.

_Alicia opens her mouth to reprimand him, but his wide smile robs her of her ire. _

**Wallace:** Night.

-VM—VM—VM—

_Logan's house, living room._

**Logan:** You're sure your dad isn't going home tonight?

**Veronica:** For the seventh time, yes. He put his overnight bag in his trunk. That means he's staying at Alicia's tonight.

**Logan:** You're sure?

**Veronica:** Oh my god. Yes. I'm sure. But if you're this nervous, I could go home. Leaving you to sleep in your big bed all alone.

_She makes a sad face at him and he flops back on the couch. _

**Logan:** Fine.

_She smiles and sits down in his lap._

**Veronica:** Don't be such a worrywart. I left breakfast dishes in the sink, messed up my sheets, and set the apartment phone to forward to my cell phone.

**Logan:** You think you're so smart.

**Veronica:** I know I am.

**Logan:** (hesitant) I just, I want him to…

**Veronica:** He does like you Logan.

**Logan:** He won't if he knew how many nights you'd really spent here.

**Veronica:** He knows I've spent the night. (lips pursed) Maybe not how often, but still.

**Logan:** But if he did, it'd be me that he'd blame, not his perfect darling daughter.

**Veronica:** Here's how it is. I give him enough reason to believe what he wants to believe and he can go on thinking that, even if in the back of his mind he knows the truth. (Logan looks disbelieving.) So, to keep the illusion alive, I even told him that I had a paper I was rushing to finish and thought it needed some more sources. (Logan arches one eyebrow in question.) Necessitating that I go to the library to work on it bright and early.

**Logan:** Of course.

_He kisses her quickly on the lips._

_She smiles and slides off his lap gets comfortable on the couch, opening her laptop and setting it in her lap._

**Logan:** What are you doing?

**Veronica:** Homework. See, the report is real. The due date is what I lied about.

**Logan:** What report?

**Veronica:** For French class.

**Logan:** I can help.

_She looks at him dourly._

**Veronica:** Yes, but I really do want to learn. Even if that means letting you try to teach me in your annoying way.

**Logan:** You love it when I speak French.

**Veronica:** Not all the time. Now sit back, find something to do, and leave me alone for a half hour. Then you can whisper sweet nothings that I don't understand into my ear.

_Logan smirks at her and gets up to walk into the kitchen to get a snack. On the counter by the fruit basket he sees a travel book for Paris. It's not his. He glances back at Veronica but she has her headphones in and music playing loudly enough to block out any sounds he might make. He narrows his eyes at her then sits down at the kitchen island to look through the book, dog-earing pages of places he'd like to take her. _

_On her computer, Veronica sees Mac's IM icon go live and opens a chat window. Their conversation is quick, Veronica inquiring about Mac's progress with her latest hack (Felix's hospital records), Mac replying that she'd forgotten but would get to it ASAP. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_Mackenzie home. Nighttime. Mac's parents are watching the 11 o'clock news in the living room. Ryan is in bed asleep and Mac has just finished brushing her teeth and is dressed in her pajamas. There is a knock on the door. Mac's parents look at each other with puzzlement, but Sam moves to the door and opens it slowly. Natalie follows after him, curious as to who it is. Seeing their daughter's ex-boyfriend at the door, both frown. _

**John Enbom:** (uncomfortable and stammering a bit) Is Mac here? I mean, can I talk to her?

**Sam:** (quietly) It's late.

**John Enbom:** I know. I'm sorry. I didn't think…

**Natalie:** (hushed) Maybe you should come back tomorrow.

_Mac exits her room, curious as to who is visiting so late and why her parents are trying to be quiet. She hears John's voice and stops in the hall._

**John Enbom:** Please, I won't stay long, I just... please let me talk to her.

**Sam:** I don't think that's a good idea.

**Natalie:** Have you been drinking?

**John Enbom:** No. I promise.

_Mac decides she has to face him, avoiding his calls had only led to this moment. It was time to get it over with. She steps out of the hall and her parents turn to face her, not happy that she is now part of the conversation. _

**Mac:** It's OK.

**Natalie:** Cindy, honey, now is not a good time...

**Mac:** I know Mom. This will only take a minute. (smiling at her parents) I'm fine.

**Sam:** We'll be right inside Mac.

**Mac:** Thanks Dad.

_Mac steps out onto the small porch, hugging her arms around herself to keep warm. The night was damp and chilled, the marine layer having come in thick and low. _

**Mac:** What do you want John?

**John Enbom:** I need to talk to you. I wanted to tell you about Alexis myself.

**Mac:** Too late.

**John Enbom:** I know. I'm sorry, I should have come over this weekend. I just... you wouldn't answer my calls and I felt…

_She shakes her head as he trails off again. He still couldn't or wouldn't talk to her. _

**Mac:** Is that what this was all about?

**John Enbom:** What?

**Mac:** You were a jerk so I'd break up with you so you could go out with her with a clear conscience?

**John Enbom:** No. (earnestly) I tried Mac. I really tried. And I didn't want to break up. I asked you not to do it.

**Mac:** I don't believe you.

**John Enbom:** (hurt by her disbelief and cold tone) It's true whether you believe me or not.

**Mac:** Well, one way or the other you didn't waste any time.

**John Enbom:** I hurt you.

_She doesn't answer. _

**John Enbom:** I'm sorry. I never meant to do that.

_He shakes his head sadly and reaches out to comfort her, his hand going to her shoulder, but she pulls back from him. _

**Mac:** It's late.

**John Enbom:** Mac, I...

**Mac:** (softly) There's nothing left to say. Clearly. See you around John.

_She walks back inside, shutting the door softly behind her. John looks distressed. _

_Inside Mac's parents are waiting for her and fuss over her as she goes back to her room to try to settle down to go back to bed. She smiles at them, reassuring them that she is fine. Mac's mom brings her a nice cup of tea and brushes her hair off Mac's face tenderly before giving her daughter the space she wanted. Mac sighs and turns out the light, pulling her covers up over her shoulders. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_Scene opens in a darkened room. A phone rings and a hand comes out from under the covers to grope around the nightstand for the light. The light turns on and Mac sits up, grabbing her phone and answering without looking at the caller ID._

**Mac: **(sleepy) Hello?

**John Enbom:** Mac.

**Mac: **John? Why are you calling me at (she checks her alarm clock which shows 1:12AM) one o'clock in the morning?

**John Enbom:** I'm sorry, did I wake you?

**Mac: **(impatient) Yeah, you woke me. It's a school night. I was in my pajamas when you were here two hours ago.

**John Enbom:** Sorry. I wasn't thinking.

**Mac: **What do you want?

**John Enbom:** (anger peaking through his voice) I drove into a ditch.

**Mac: **I'm not sure I really care in this moment, but thanks for letting me know that karma is a quick acting bitch.

**John Enbom:** I need a tow truck.

**Mac:** So call one.

**John Enbom:** I can't find my phone, it must have slipped under the seat. I'm at a pay phone.

**Mac:** So?

**John Enbom:** My parents aren't picking up and yours is the only other number I know by memory.

**Mac:** (exasperated) You have got to be kidding me.

**John Enbom:** I'm so sorry Mac.

**Mac: **(shortly) Yeah. You said that before.

**John Enbom:** I'm sorry.

**Mac:** Stop saying that. It doesn't make it better. (deep breath) Fine. I'll call Logan to come get your sorry ass. (pause) No wait. He's with Veronica tonight. I'll call Dick.

**John Enbom: **(belligerent) How do you have Dick's number?

**Mac:** (finally angry) Ask me again or use that tone with me and you'll be walking home.

**John Enbom:** (contrite) Sorry.

**Mac: **Save it for someone who cares.

-VM—VM—VM-

(Tuesday, Sept. 20)

_Logan's house. Veronica is wrapped in a towel, her hair hanging around her shoulders, still wet from the shower. She exits the bathroom to find Logan had set out her outfit for the day on his bed. Short skirt, silk tank blouse, and strappy sandals. _

_He comes into the room from downstairs handing her a cup of coffee, a cup also in his hand. _

**Veronica:** (sarcastic) What, no underwear selection for today? I get to choose for myself? How generous.

_He inspects her face to see if she's really annoyed or just making sure he remembers that she's unhappy with the bet._

**Logan:** Actually I had a question about that.

_Her eyes widen in fearful anticipation._

**Logan:** How much trouble would I be in if I gave you no underwear?

_She glares at him. _

**Veronica:** In that skirt? I'd be flashing people my Britney all day.

**Logan:** (boyishly hopeful) Another skirt?

**Veronica:** Are you serious?

**Logan:** (shrugging) Maybe. It's not like you've never done it before.

**Veronica:** (haughty) I'm not agreeing to anything.

**Logan:** (encouraged) Yet?

_She huffs out an involuntary laugh._

**Veronica:** Go, shower, we're going to be late to school.

_He goes without protest, already having lost the argument to shower together. Veronica towel dries her hair some more then walks over to his closet to select an outfit for him. She lays a pair of dark blue cargo pants, white t-shirt and dark button up over shirt on the bed next to her outfit. She sits down and applies her makeup, before getting dressed. _

_When Logan exits the shower a few minutes later, a towel draped low over his hips he sees his clothes laid out for him. _

**Veronica:** (flirty) How about I get to pick your outfits for a week?

_Logan considers it, not really seeing a downside if she picked from what he already owned._

**Logan:** As long as you don't insert something into my wardrobe without my approval.

**Veronica:** (pouting) You've been buying me new stuff.

**Logan:** Exactly. And I'm not the one who lost a bet.

**Veronica:** (lips twisting) Fine. Just your existing wardrobe.

_Logan makes a mental note to go through his closet after school to make sure there was no hidden humiliation waiting for him in there. _

**Logan:** And if I agree?

**Veronica:** Then I'll consider your request.

**Logan:** Done.

_She smiles and heads into the bathroom to blow dry her hair._

_Logan glances at the clothes she'd picked, smiling as he realized this was likely a hint into what look she liked best on him._

-VM—VM—VM-

_Neptune High School. Exiting the Xterra Veronica smirks at Logan, her eyes tracing his body in the snug t-shirt and cargos that showed off his butt to her liking. Logan smirks back at her sliding his hand around her waist. She reciprocates and then slips her hand lower grabbing a handful of his butt. Logan jumps a little, startled at her unexpected groping. _

**Logan:** (growling) Really?

**Veronica:** (smiling widely) Yeah. Really.

_He arches one eyebrow at her and once they're inside attempts to push her towards the empty journalism room, but she slips out from under his arm, a knowing look on her face. _

**Veronica:** No time.

**Logan:** No time like the present.

_She shakes her head and walks away, wanting to talk to Mac before their first class. Mac had barely opened up to her about the breakup and Veronica wanted to make sure she didn't feel alone. She saunters away from Logan, a little extra sway in her hips until she rounds the corner and is out of his sight. She drops the added hip movement and walks normally towards Mac's locker. _

_She sees Meg on her way, dressed in a shorter than normal skirt, and black t-shirt with the tongue logo from The Rolling Stones on the front. Veronica smiles. It was her t-shirt. Finally catching sight of Mac she sees that Mac is also sticking to the bet, with dark rimmed eyes and a bit of grey eye shadow. It looks good on her. Veronica is about to accost her when she sees Beaver and Hart are with her, talking up a storm about some video editing program. Mac lets Hart's excited words wash over her then holds up her hand, silencing him._

**Mac:** I said I'd help, but until you give me the laptop I have no idea what went wrong with the installation. I have independent study 7th period in the computer lab. Bring it to me then or at lunch.

_Beaver smiles._

**Beaver:** Thanks Mac.

**Mac:** No problem Cassidy.

_Veronica hangs back. She still wasn't comfortable with Beaver since the whole Logan-alibi-busting, but she realized that Mac and Beaver were friendly. Maybe even friends. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_Neptune High School. The hallways are empty then the bell rings and the classroom doors open, spilling students into the hall. Mac and Dick exit their 2__nd__ period Spanish class together, Dick telling her that the Invisible Children fundraiser is going forward._

**Mac:** I thought your dad was down on the idea.

**Dick: **Well… the manager of the hotel agreed.

**Mac:** Did you tell your dad?

_Dick shrugs. _

**Dick: **He'll never notice.

_Mac laughs._

**Mac:** Nice to have a whole five star hotel at your disposal.

**Dick: **We should go.

**Mac:** To the fundraiser? Yeah, I'd planned on it.

**Dick: **No to the hotel.

**Mac:** (slowly but with a smile) For the fundraiser, yeah…

**Dick: **No. They have a spa.

**Mac:** A spa?

**Dick: **You know, mud baths, sauna, stuff like that.

**Mac:** You like mud baths?

**Dick: **Massages. And yeah, I've had a mud bath or two before.

**Mac:** (smiling widely) With Logan?

**Dick: **No. Why?

_Mac laughs. _

**Mac:** No reason.

_Dick continues to frown, wondering what her comment about Logan meant and waiting for her to answer, but she doesn't. _

**Mac:** Hasta luego.

**Dick: **(pensive) Yeah, later.

_She breaks off from him, walking towards her next class. _

**Dick: **At lunch?

**Mac:** Maybe.

_Dick smiles watching her go, but looks a little upset. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_Forth period Biology. Malia is sitting quietly by herself. The student body had adjusted to her new/real identity pretty quickly, with just a few of the girls still being bitchy to her. Luke enters with Boris and Dale (from the soccer team). Malia glances up at him, a faint smile on her face but he just looks hurt and chooses a seat on the other side of the room. She sighs, not surprised. They had three classes together, and he had avoided her in each of them. And in the hallways, at lunch and before, during and after soccer practice. She was getting tired of it. She knew he was hurt by what she did and Alexis going out with Enbom, but he was starting to get on her nerves. _

_Borris and Dale smile at her and come over sitting in the seats around hers talking easily. She forces herself to smile and laugh at their banter and not look at Luke. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_Lunch quad. Veronica and Malia exit the school together, Milo falling in step with them._

**Malia:** Veronica, let me officially introduce my brother, Milo.

**Veronica:** (smiling) I feel like I already know you.

_All three laugh. _

**Veronica:** Come eat with us today. (grins evilly) It will make Logan uncomfortable.

**Malia:** He actually already apologized to me.

_Veronica's smile softens into affection._

**Milo:** For what?

**Malia:** Nothing. Her boyfriend is… he just, ah, he's…

**Veronica:** (casual) Territorial? Possessive? Driven to jealous rages?

_Milo laughs. _

**Milo:** I missed so much.

_They sit at Veronica's table and as predicted Logan looks awkward then introduces himself to Milo, shaking his hand before smiling at Malia._

**Logan:** You look better as a girl.

**Malia: **Well, that's good to hear.

_Mac sits down, looking unhappily at John and Alexis, who are talking to each other at a nearby 09er table. Mac wasn't sure what bothered her more, that they were together or how easy it was for him to talk to her._

**Veronica:** You want me to beat her up? Break some kneecaps? She'd be out of cheerleading for the year…(faux whispering) And I hear it's pretty painful.

**Mac:** Thanks, but no. We'll keep the Tanya Harding plan as a backup.

**Veronica:** Let me know if you change your mind.

**Mac:** It's not really about her.

_Veronica's smile is deadly._

**Veronica:** Taser me Elmo it is.

_Mac laughs a little and Malia looks alarmed, her eyes wide. _

**Malia:** You're not serious, right?

**Logan:** (hard tone, warning) Right. Veronica is just venting.

_Veronica doesn't answer, not ready to give up her right to shock Enbom if he continues to be an asshat. She smiles blandly. _

**Logan:** (demanding) Right, Sugarpuss?

_She takes a bite of her curry and rice instead of answering and Logan looks annoyed. _

**Mac:** Right.

**Veronica:** Fine, fine. I promise not to make his marionette strings dance to my electric tune. _Today_.

_Milo watches their conversation with interest, while Malia continues to look alarmed._

**Milo:** Do you really have a taser?

**Veronica:** Yep.

**Malia:** With you? At school?

**Veronica:** Yep.

**Malia:** Isn't that against the rules?

**Veronica:** You'd be surprised at the amount of loopholes there are in our disciplinary code.

_Milo laughs. _

-VM—VM—VM—

_Neptune High, Teachers' Lounge. Mr. Pope enters with his brown bag lunch and an excited grin. Mr. Wu looks at him with a frown. _

**Mr. Wu:** Why are you so happy?

**Mr. Pope:** Early retirement.

_Mr. Wu smiles._

**Mr. Pope:** My Casablancas stock went up again, the earnings were announced this morning. Nine months and it's open seas.

-VM—VM—VM—

_Fifth period Yearbook class. Madison glares at Dick from across the room as Tanya hands out the day's tasks. Dick looks bored and is staring out the window. Betina enters the classroom handing her transfer papers to the teacher then walking over to sit by Dick._

**Betina:** Hi Dick.

**Dick:** (alarmed) Betina.

_His worried glance goes to Madison who spins on her heel and exits the classroom. _

**Dick:** What are you doing here?

**Betina:** Oh, I just transferred.

_Dick frowns._

**Dick:** (hesitant) Cool.

**Betina:** Wanna be my partner?

**Dick:** Uh, it's not really a partner class.

_She pouts at him._

**Betina:** So I have the house to myself later, do you want to come over?

**Dick:** Yeah. Yeah. I'll see you then.

_He walks away, looking a bit hunted. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_Sixth period Physics. As soon as Mr. Wu is done lecturing, Dick leaves Logan to do the lab assignment and turns to talk to Mac. _

**Dick:** What are you plans for this weekend?

_Mac doesn't look up from her lab. Wallace's eyes dart from Dick to Mac then to Logan who grins and nods in confirmation. Dick had a crush on Mac. Wallace clears his throat._

**Wallace:** No plans yet.

_Dick frowns at him._

**Wallace:** Mac? Got weekend plans?

**Mac:** Huh? Oh, no. Not really. When do I ever?

**Dick:** You should come out.

**Mac:** Out where?

_She completely misses that he's hinting at asking her out for the second time that day. Behind Dick, Logan points his hand at his head in the shape of a gun and mimes blowing his brains out. Wallace laughs and Dick spins around to glare at Logan who looks innocent. _

**Logan:** Mac.

**Mac:** Yeah.

**Logan:** You coming to the homecoming dance this weekend?

**Mac:** (finally looking up) Why would I?

_Dick frowns realizing he'd promised to take Gia to the dance._

**Wallace:** Veronica's nominated.

**Mac:** Ah, yes the great 02er hope.

**Logan:** Is that how she got nominated? The lower class is staging an uprising?

_Mac laughs at Logan's imperious tone, and Dick glares at him. When Mac looks down again, Logan shrugs and turns around to do his work, muttering under his breath._

**Logan:** I was just trying to help.

_At the end of class, Mr. Wu hands back their last test. Mac and Logan both earn A's, Wallace a solid B- and Dick an F. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_After being ignored by Luke again in 6th period Economics, Malia is starting to feel less sad and more indignant. She hadn't done anything to hurt him, and had started her charade before even meeting him. If he wanted to sulk and blame her for Alexis choosing Enbom, then that was on him. _

_Veronica smiles at Malia sympathetically._

**Veronica:** He's still not talking to you?

**Malia:** (pointedly) Who?

**Veronica:** Good for you.

_Malia smiles genuinely. _

_Harry and Hank Didden come up to the girls from behind, Harry stepping in between them and Hank slipping his arm around Veronica's shoulders and directing her away from Malia. Veronica glances at Hank with suspicion, but he just grins down at her. _

**Veronica:** (tone of a parent to a usually wayward child) Hank.

**Hank:** Veronica Mars. Looking fine as always.

_She shakes her head, knowing that Hank only flirted with her to annoy and distract her. She nods towards Harry and Malia._

**Veronica:** Is that what I think it is?

**Hank:** Depends on what you think it is.

**Veronica:** (threatening smile) Malia is my friend... I'm sure you can finish that thought on your own.

_She walks away._

_Harry walks along with Malia, at first he asks her about soccer, then gets to the point. _

**Harry:** So, what's up with you and Luke anyway?

**Malia:** Not much. He's mad that I lied to him.

**Harry:** So you two aren't dating?

**Malia:** He's not even talking to me.

**Harry:** (smiling) Were you dating?

**Malia:** (curious) No. Just friends... you know, since he thought I was a boy.

**Harry:** Right. Well now that you're a girl...(She laughs.) ...Maybe we could go out.

_Malia hesitates. _

**Malia:** How about if we just hang out first. No first date drama. (open smile) We might not even like each other.

_Harry nods his acceptance and they keep talking as they traverse through the hallway. _

-VM—VM—VM—

_Neptune High, hallway after the final bell. Dick walks down the hall looking contemplative. _

**Betina:** Hey Dick.

**Dick:** Oh, hey Betina.

**Betina:** So I'll see you later today?

**Dick:** Oh. Uh, not today. (smiles) Something came up. I'll call you.

_He walks off leaving behind Betina, whose face reddens with anger. She follows after him, staying back so he won't notice. He greets lots of other students in the hallway, including a few girls, but doesn't stop to talk. Suddenly he breaks into a jog and catches up to a dark haired girl with blue streaks in her hair. Betina frowns, her jealousy showing as Dick drops his arm over Mac's shoulder and walks with her out of the school._

_Betina storms back in the opposite direction arriving at her friend Maureen's locker and slamming the door shut._

**Maureen:** What's your problem?

**Betina:** Dick.

**Maureen:** I could have told you that.

**Betina:** (angry) I'm going to plan B.

**Maureen:** Don't do that Betina.

**Betina:** I am doing it.

_Maureen sighs. _

_Cut back to Mac and Dick. _

**Dick:** So you want to hang out today?

**Mac:** No time. I promised to fix Cassidy's friend's laptop.

**Dick:** Oh. Some other time.

_She smiles. _

**Mac:** Sure.

_She walks away and Dick looks perplexed. _

-VM—VM—VM-

**Wallace:** Hey sis.

_Wallace lopes up to Veronica, slinging an arm around her shoulders and smiling endearing._

**Veronica:** Sis?

**Wallace:** Almost sis?

**Veronica:** Sure, I guess. What do you want?

**Wallace:** Who says I want anything?

**Veronica:** Sis? Really? And as the queen of asking for favors, I know when a request is coming my way.

**Wallace:** I need your help.

**Veronica:** Where's my drink?

**Wallace:** What?

**Veronica:** Nothing. Go ahead.

**Wallace:** I flunked my algebra test.

**Veronica:** OK.

**Wallace:** Come on V, tutor me.

_She sighs deeply. _

**Wallace:** Please? Pretty please?

_Some distance away Jackie smiles at Wallace and waves, he nods back but continues his conversation with Veronica. Jackie frowns, looking miffed._

**Veronica:** Don't beg, it's not dignified.

**Wallace:** I knew you'd cave.

**Veronica:** Was there any question?

**Wallace:** Not really.

**Veronica:** Damn. I hate to be a foregone conclusion.

-VM—VM—VM-

_Casablancas house. Big Dick and Kendall have returned from Las Vegas. Dick and Beaver arrive home from school and Big Dick comes out of his office to greet them. _

**Big Dick:** Have a good day boys?

_Dick shrugs, but Beaver starts explaining about his latest film project. Big Dick waves him off and Beaver subsides looking hurt. _

**Dick:** No Dad, you should listen, it's pretty cool.

_Beaver looks at Dick gratefully, knowing it was a lost cause._

**Big Dick:** (dismissive) Later. Right now I have a surprise for you.

_Big Dick wraps his arm around his elder son and leads him towards the garage. _

**Big Dick:** I assume you heard about our company's earnings statement.

**Dick:** Hell yeah.

_Beaver is trailing along after them. _

**Beaver:** Shares climbed 18.2% after higher-than-expected quarterly profits came in 24% higher due to new acquisitions.

_Dick smiles at his brother. _

**Dick:** (admiring and amused) Dude.

**Big Dick:** Yes, well I felt like splurging a little.

_He pushes open the door to the garage and a new cherry red Shelby Mustang. _

_Dick's mouth falls open. His current clunker, a 1985 Volkswagen Vanogon (half van, have truck, all ugly) was parked to the far side of the driveway. Big Dick grins and holds out a set of keys._

**Big Dick:** Go ahead, take it out.

**Dick:** (eyes wide) It's mine?

**Big Dick:** It's yours.

**Dick:** No way!

_Dick races over to the new Mustang, trailing his hand along it lovingly. He opens the driver side door and slides in, looking like he was about to come in his pants just by being in the car._

-VM—VM—VM-

_Logan's beach house. Logan drops his bag on the built in desk in the kitchen before grabbing a pear from the fruit bowl. He opens his laptop and checks his email seeing one from his mom. He types in a quick reply, smiling since they now emailed regularly, nearly every day. It was more contact than he'd had with his mother in years. He sees the light blinking on the answering machine and hits play. Aaron's voice comes over the speakers. _

**Aaron:** (on the machine) Logan, I assume you heard what happened to our home.

_Logan snorts in derision._

**Aaron:** (on the machine) I would have expected my son to contact me given the circumstances. I want you to come visit me Logan, I'm staying at the Grand, we...

_Logan hits delete and grabs a beer. He feels anxious energy filling him and checks the time. The guys are coming over to hang out later. He pounds the beer then jogs upstairs to change into workout clothes going to the garage to pound out his feelings on the punching bag and weight set. _

-VM—VM—VM-

_Cut to Leanne's condo building. Veronica parks out front, waving at the door man as she rushes inside. There are only a few reporters still following her, mostly photographers, but she doesn't want to give them much to see. _

_Inside Leanne is sitting on the couch. As soon as Veronica arrives, Mrs. Navarro leaves for the day. Veronica knows that when she drops Shi off later, the other nanny will be there, their schedule is fairly well worked out now, with Veronica on good terms with both nannies. _

_Leanne stares sadly at her elder daughter as Veronica gathers up Shi and her stuff for the afternoon._

**Leanne:** Veronica are you ever going to forgive me?

_Veronica pauses, caught off guard by the direct question._

**Veronica:** I don't know. I had this image of who you were, who we were as a family. And it was all a lie. Your lie. You haven't stopped lying. Though now I guess the lies are mostly to yourself.

**Leanne:** I made a mistake.

**Veronica:** Just one? You made a mistake every day for 16 years. You could have told the truth any one of those days. And once Duncan and I... (V's voice gets rough and she pauses) You cared more about your secret, protecting your affair with Jake than you did about me. It's sick and it's selfish and that doesn't even get into the drinking. And then there's… (She glances at Shiloh, choosing to not use her name and not draw her attention to this conversation as Shi plays with Veronica's necklace.) …my sister, your daughter. You abandoned her. You didn't tell me about her for over a year. No you didn't even tell me about her then, I found out. Did you even stop drinking while you were pregnant? Did you think about her? Do you think about her now? How she'll be affected by having an alcoholic mother?

_Leanne looks sad, but not ready to do anything to change her life. _

**Veronica:** So no Mom. I'm not sure if I can forgive you. But at least I'm telling you the truth.

_Leanne crumples a bit, her back bowed as Veronica's words hit home. Veronica watches for a moment, remembering a mother who was full of life and energy, one who seemed to love her more than anything else in the world, the way a parent should love a child. Veronica shifts Shiloh's weight and heads to the door._

**Leanne:** I love you.

_Veronica pauses, her hand on the door knob. Her face is filled with anguished longing. Her lips tremble open then she presses them tightly together again. She opens the door and steps through. _

**Veronica:** I love you too.

_Then she is gone._

-VM—VM—VM-

_Logan's house. Logan is dressed in jeans and a tank top, his hair wet from the shower as he lets Dick inside._

**Logan:** Thanks for knocking.

**Dick:** Dude, lesson learned.

_Both boys smile. _

_Cut to Logan and Dick ordering delivery from Phil's Barbeque. _

**Dick:** Man this day sucks, I tried to ask Mac out twice and she didn't even notice. Now you won't let me drive the 'Stang.

_He slumps into a pout._

**Logan:** Yeah, the girl you like is single all of the sudden, and your dad bought you your dream ride. How are you not suicidal right now?

**Dick:** Fuck off.

_A minute later he perks up as Logan tosses him a bottle of beer._

**Dick:** It is a pretty sweet ride.

**Logan:** "There are moments when everything goes well; don't be frightened, it won't last." Jules Renard.

**Dick:** Who? Does she go to our school?

**Logan:** Never mind.

**Dick:** You seriously aren't going to be a cool dude and let me drive my dream machine?

**Logan:** Would you have given me back the Audi if you'd won it?

_Dick shrugs, clearly the answer was no. Then he smiles._

**Dick:** Maybe, if I'd gotten the Shelby.

_Logan shakes his head, an amused smile on his face._

_Cut to later, Harry, Hank, Rams, Andrew and Enbom have joined Logan and Dick. They eat and take turns playing video games, just hanging out. _

_Rams looks around._

**Rams:** Where's Luke?

_Logan nods towards Enbom, who doesn't notice since he's currently engaged in video battle with Hank. All the guys knew Luke had wanted to go out with Alexis._

**Harry:** Yeah, I may have something to do with that too.

_Logan looks confused._

**Harry:** I asked Malia out.

_Rams punches him in the shoulder._

**Rams:** Man if this is the way it's gonna be I'm gonna have to keep Kate with me or risk one of you guys trying to snake her.

**Harry:** (shrugging) Cool girls are hard to find.

**Logan:** (to Harry) Speaking of guys horning in... tell your little bro to stop hitting on Veronica.

_Harry shrugs, but looks amused. Hank throws a grin at Logan before finishing off Enbom._

**Hank:** I'm just having some fun.

**Logan:** (semi-serious) Have some fun that doesn't involve eye fucking my girlfriend.

_Hank raises his hands in surrender, but looks unrepentant and not at all worried._

**Hank:** So Harry, where are you taking Malia?

**Harry:** Dunno, she said we could just hang out.

**Logan:** You know she likes Luke.

**Harry:** Maybe, but he's being an ass, and has no prior claim.

_Logan shrugs, not able to deny that statement. _

**Dick:** Dude for him to have prior claim he'd have been macking on Milo. That's sick.

_All the guys laugh._

_Later Enbom and Logan are talking. _

**John Enbom:** Is Veronica ever gonna get over this?

**Logan:** (doubtful) You hurting her friend?

**John Enbom:** Yeah, I didn't think so.

**Logan:** I'd get used to Elmo.

_Enbom looks annoyed._

**Logan:** You never should have let her know it bothered you.

**John Enbom:** You get it though, right?

**Logan:** Not really. Mac is... she's pretty fucking fantastic. And Alexis is your standard issue Hollywood hanger on-er.

**John Enbom:** Don't say that. Alexis is… she's great.

**Logan:** Her _rack_ is great. And she's got professional level bedroom skills but she's nothing special.

_Enbom frowns._

**Logan:** But that's just my opinion man, you gotta do what you gotta do. I hope she's worth it.

_Logan wanders away and Enbom continues to frown._

-VM—VM—VM-

_Cut to Mac's bedroom. She is linking a cell phone interceptor to her computer through a wireless connection. She fiddles with it then sets it to intercept Veronica's calls, smiling deviously. She had a clone of Veronica's phone. Not for any specific reason, but she figured with the trouble her friend got into it could come in handy. She waits a minute then hears a sappy conversation between Logan and Veronica who are saying goodnight in their unique way that involves baiting each other and trying to get under the other's skin. Both sound amused and happy. _

_Mac shakes her head and reprograms the device to record Enbom's calls. The interceptor has to be within 500 yards of the phone (or clone of the phone) in question to work. _

**Veronica:** What are you talking about? We do things you like all the time.

**Logan:** Not today.

**Veronica:** Ah, let's see… Friday, football game. Saturday-

**Logan:** Soccer gender bending expose.

**Veronica:** Date night.

**Logan:** And dance lessons.

**Veronica:** If you didn't want to do it you shouldn't have gotten them for me for my birthday.

Sunday… do I really need to refresh your memory?

**Logan:** (sultry) Yes please.

**Veronica:** (pouty) Forgotten so soon? I guess I shouldn't bother with any other surprises for you.

**Logan:** Oh I remember, I just would prefer to remember with you.

_Mac can practically see Veronica's eye roll and simultaneous smile. She doesn't want to imagine what_ _Logan's doing with that tone of voice._

**Veronica:** Monday, I stayed the night.

**Logan:** And today?

**Veronica:** Today you hung out with your friends.

**Logan:** (whiney) You could have come over after.

**Veronica:** One day and bellyaching?

**Logan:** It's not my belly that's aching.

**Veronica:** I think you have a problem.

**Logan:** Are you volunteering to help?

_Mac smiles and disconnects the monitoring device. No need to hear where this conversation was going._

_She feels a vague whisper of guilt at invading Enbom's privacy, but she couldn't seem to let it go. The breakup was done, but the fact that she still had no idea what had changed for him bothered her. Anytime her thoughts were idle they turned to that topic. He couldn't or wouldn't talk to her, but he seemed to talk endlessly to Alexis. Mac didn't get it, and she wanted to understand. If she could just understand she could move on. _

-VM—VM—VM—

(Wednesday, Sept. 21)

_The next morning Logan texts Veronica a description of what he wants her to wear and receives one in return. She is very specific about which pair of jeans she wants him to wear and even picks his style of underwear (boxer briefs). He is grinning as he goes downstairs for breakfast. He drops a pop tart into the toaster and drinks the glass of apple juice Mrs. Navarro hands him._

**Mrs. Navarro:** It's fresh.

_He smiles at her and she tries to keep her face stern in face of his obvious good mood. When the toaster pops up he reaches for the pop tart but she slaps his hand lightly. _

**Mrs. Navarro:** You have time for a proper breakfast. (Logan opens his mouth to protest.) Sit down Mr. Logan.

_He does, more out of longstanding habit than a real compunction to do as she tells him. _

**Logan:** You know I thought when I started paying your salary I would get a bit more respect.

_She looks at him like he's crazy to have thought such a thing and quickly sets a plate of toast, ham and eggs before him before pointedly throwing away the pop tart._

-VM—VM—VM—

_Yearbook class. Tanya, the student yearbook editor, is assigning tasks. _

**Tanya:** Dick Casablancas. We need a tally of each student in the school and as they are added to yearbook pages, you need to add a check to their name. Every student needs to be in the book twice, once for their class picture and once in a candid shot.

_Dick shrugs and Tanya frowns at him. _

**Tanya:** Betina Marone, I'd like you to-

**Betina:** Oh, I volunteer to work with Dick.

**Madison:** What? No, I'm Dick's partner.

**Betina:** Not anymore.

**Madison:** Who are you? Do I even know you?

**Betina:** Dick does.

_Madison glares at Dick who looks awkward, then shrugs again and smiles._

**Dick:** Ladies, there's more than enough Dick to go around.

**Betina:** I thought you were done with her?

**Madison:** Um, excuse me, I'm still waiting to hear who the hell you are?

**Tanya:** Shut it! All three of you. Madison, you're selling ads.

**Madison:** But-

**Tanya:** No buts, go do it or I'll assign you to organize the dark room.

_Madison pouts but moves away glaring at Betina and Dick__._

_Cut to the bell ringing. Dick all but runs out of the classroom, with Betina following along after him eagerly. Madison cuts her off at the door._

**Madison:** Where do you think you're going?

**Betina:** Ah- with my boyfriend.

**Madison:** He is _not_ your boyfriend.

**Betina:** (smugly) Ask him.

**Madison:** (seething) He is not your boyfriend.

**Betina:** Jealous?

**Madison:** As if, I'm so done with him, I just feel bad, I mean with you chasing after him like a bitch in heat…

**Betina:** Bitch!

**Madison:** Whore.

_The fight continues as the other students watch with joy or exit with exasperation._

-VM—VM—VM—

_Veronica enters Mr. Pope's classroom carrying several boxes of food. The teacher smiles and waves her in. She glances around for Logan, not seeing him anywhere. She struggles to set the boxes of food down without dropping them as Mr. Pope begins the meeting._

**POPE: **I'd like to begin our local profile series by introducing the CEO of Casablancas Enterprises, Mr. H. Richard Casablancas.

_He points to his desk against which Big Dick Casablancas is leaning. __Big Dick smiles at Dick, who returns the gesture. Beaver also smiles, but his dad doesn't pay any attention to him. __The students, their desks arranged in horseshoe fashion around the room, applaud. _

_Logan practically skips in, salutes Big Dick jauntily before planting a kiss on Veronica's cheek and sliding into the seat next to her. Mr. Pope looks exasperated, but Big Dick is amused as he begins his talk __about real estate investments. _

_Logan passes along the boxes of food to Dick, Beaver, and Gia who is sitting next to Dick but smiles and waves with enthusiasm at Veronica who smiles back politely. _

_Up front, Big Dick explains the principle of real estate investment trusts, or REITs, where smaller investors pool their money to buy a share in property. Veronica looks in a Casablancas, Inc. brochure and sees the Sandpiper Hotel, a high-class, expensive piece of real estate. Mr. Casablancas shows them a graph of their impressive earnings. Dick looks proud, Logan looks at the earnings with a cautious eye._

_Grandma Hatchet had taught him something about investments once she realized he was interested and had an aptitude for it. Logan knew from her tutelage that no company maintained that kind of earnings increases quarter over quarter for long. At least not without cooking the books. He frowns as he takes a bite of his sandwich and makes a mental note to ask if his grandma had found anything more on the Charlie Stone. _

-VM—VM—VM—

_Lunch quad. Wallace walks out to lunch with Jackie, but then she leaves him to go eat with Kelvin._

**Wallace: **(playful) What's he got that I don't?

**Jackie:** (teasing tone) He's a football star, your season doesn't start for another month still.

_Wallace looks perturbed as she saunters away. _

_He turns to walk to the table where the basketball players usually sit, knowing that Veronica's table will be empty that day. As he does he passes by Enbom and Alexis as they sit side by side and talk throughout lunch. Wallace wonders how one guy goes from someone like Mac to Alexis. _

-VM—VM—VM—

_Neptune High School. Veronica is standing by the flag pole/koi pond looking for someone. Wallace exits the school and she waves him over._

**Veronica**: Hey Wallace, can we push back the tutoring session for an hour or so?

**Wallace**: Yeah, what's going on?

**Veronica**: Uh, (squishing her nose delicately) I'd tell you, but you told me you didn't want to know.

_Wallace looks at her questioningly._

**Veronica**: I need to get my oil changed. (He glares at her, she keeps a straight face.) You know, oil change, (failing to repress a smile) fluids topped off, and I think they'll even check the tire pressure.

_Wallace glares at her then cracks a smile and walks away._

**Wallace**: Sure V. Later tonight?

_She nods happily. _

_As he goes back into the school he passes Logan._

**Wallace**: Hey man, you're in trouble.

_Logan automatically looks around for Veronica._

**Wallace**: She's not here. She went to get her tire pressure adjusted without you.

_Logan grins. _

_Outside, Veronica is waiting for Logan with a smile and a head tilt._

-VM—VM—VM—

_Soccer field. Practice is in full swing. They are running full field footwork exercises where defenders try to steal the ball and offensive players try to get all the way to the end with the ball. Luke finishes his run and jogs back to get in line. He sees Malia ahead of him and nudges Dale to let him cut in line. Dale smiles and allows it._

_Luke shifts his weight awkwardly from foot to foot, waiting for Malia to notice him, then clears his throat. She turns, a friendly smile on her face, then freezes her smile fading._

**Luke:** Hey Malia.

**Malia:** Luke.

**Luke:** Ah… how've you been?

_She looks at him incredulously then looks amused._

**Malia:** Oh you know, new school…

**Luke:** (amused) New babe pool?

**Malia:** (grins ruefully) Yeah. Paul insisted on that line, I wasn't going to say it…

**Luke:** Paul? Is that your boyfriend?

**Malia:** No that's Justin.

**Luke:** I thought he was your ex.

**Malia:** Yeah, boyfriend, ex, most recent.

**Luke:** Oh, cool.

_She still appears amused at his lack of conversational prowess._

**Luke:** And your brother?

**Malia:** What about him?

**Luke:** Does he like Neptune?

**Malia:** Sure. Milo would like any school with a music program.

**Luke:** Oh. (pause) That's good.

**Malia:** Good.

_They stand silently for a moment._

**Malia:** We could talk about cheese.

**Luke:** Huh?

**Malia:** Something to break the ice.

**Luke:** Cheese?

**Malia:** Sure, everyone likes cheese.

_Luke grins, then laughs. The conversation flows easily after that._

_Cut to later. Practice has ended. _

**Luke:** Hey, sorry for being…

**Malia:** A jerk?

**Luke:** Well, yeah.

**Malia:** It's OK. I know it was a shock. And you were pretty great before that whole jerk thing. (pauses) Sorry about Alexis.

**Luke:** Nah, you did everything you could.

**Malia:** Yeah.

**Luke:** So, you going to homecoming?

_She nods, looking regretful. _

**Malia:** I'm going with Harry.

**Luke:** (nodding sharply) Right. Of course. So I'll see you later?

_She smiles sadly as he jogs away._

-VM—VM—VM—

_Logan's house. Afternoon. Pounding footsteps sound from upstairs, followed by Veronica's giggles. _

**Veronica:** I did not come here to be tickled.

_She is standing on one side of the walkway that circles the upstairs floor and separates the guest rooms from the master suite. Logan is on the other side. She is down to her shirt and underwear, Logan is shirtless. He leers at her._

**Logan:** (lascivious look) What, pray tell, did you come here for?

**Veronica:** (mocking) If I have to explain then clearly I shouldn't have bothered.

_He feints going one direction and she skitters to the side away from him, he changes direction and they circle the landing again. He looks frustrated that he can't catch her. _

**Logan:** Should we strike a deal?

**Veronica:** What kind of deal? You promise to stop tickling me…

**Logan:** I can't help it that I find your giggles intoxicating.

_She smiles at him, amusement and affection shining from her face. _

**Logan:** Fine, I agree to not tickle you anymore _today_ and in return you will be completely naked and in my bed in 30 seconds.

_She gives him the head tilt and walks calmly towards the double doors to his bedroom pulling her shirt off as she goes. She drops her bra in the doorway then climbs onto the bed standing in the center and shimmying her panties down her legs as he watches from the doorway. She kicks her panties in his direction and his dark gaze takes in her form before slipping his pants off and walking towards her. His hands go to her ankles, then drift up her legs. At her knees he jerks hard and she falls back onto the bed laughing as he climbs over top of her. _

**Veronica:** This is more like it.

**Logan:** Who's insatiable now?

**Veronica:** Insatiable? (Her looks says it's possible but not likely.) More like on a schedule. (He begins kissing her neck.) I have to pick up my car from the dealer then tutor Wallace. After that...

_He smiles and seals his mouth over hers ending this part of the conversation. _

-VM—VM—VM—

_Cut to cheerleading practice. Practice is ending and Madison takes a long drink out of her steel water bottle, which is pink and bedazzled. She wrinkles her nose at the taste. She'd been slipping appetite suppressants into her water all week, hoping to drop a few pounds. _

_She stands up and marches towards the parking lot, ignoring the other girls. She was still mad about not being cheer captain and wasn't going to let anyone forget it. She'd been trying to think of how to get Britta kicked off the squad, but nothing had come to mind yet. As she walks she sticks her butt and boobs out, noticing that the soccer and football teams were on the field practicing. _

_In the parking lot she clicks the locks on her father's car and tosses her bag in the back seat before reversing out of the lot, coming within inches of hitting Meg's car which was parked behind Madison. _

_Sitting at a stop light she feels lightheaded and sends Jodi a text that she would be over later. Madison thought there was some sugar free low carb yogurt at home and she probably just needed to eat something. _

-VM—VM—VM—

_Cut to Lauren standing in, her friend, Sadie's doorway. In the room her Sadie's mother checks her daughter's temperature and talks to the doctor on the phone. Once she hangs up she turns back to Lauren with regret. _

**Sadie's mom:** I'm sorry, but you'll have to go home. I don't want you getting sick too.

_Lauren nods._

**Lauren:** It's OK. Should I pack my stuff now?

**Sadie's mom:** No, let me do that and wash all your clothes and drop them off to you tonight. I don't want you exposed to the virus anymore than you already have been.

_Lauren nods and heads downstairs, taking her phone out of her backpack. _

**Lauren:** Madison, I need to you come pick me up. Half my class is sick including Sadie. I have to come home. Call me back, I'm ready to go now.

-VM—VM—VM—

_Cut to Betina getting off work at the mall. She is wearing the brightly colored uniform of a Hot Dog on a Stick employee. She walks into a lane of traffic without looking, her phone to her ear, talking to her mother._

**Betina:** Yes Mom. I'm on my way home. (pause, listening) Yes, I'm coming straight home. (pause) No, if you're demanding I come straight home, I'm not stopping to pick up food for you. (pause, snotty) No, it's not my job. My job is to go to school, your job as the parent it to pay rent and buy food.

_Her mother's angry squawking is heard, and Betina rolls her eyes. A silver two door BMW pulls out of one of the parking isles and creeps closer to her._

**Betina:** Yeah, I know Dad lost his job and isn't paying child support, maybe you shouldn't have married a broke loser.

_The BMW accelerates, the engine racing, coming straight towards Betina. A woman on the sidewalk with her hands full of bags and a toddler, sees what is about to happen and yells out a warning. _

**Woman:** Hey! Watch out!

_At the last second, either the noise or the movement catches Betina's attention and she turns, her eyes widening as the car bears down on her. It hits her, never breaking, and she flies up to hit the windshield her body crunching down on itself and against the car, rolling over the roof and off before coming to rest on the pavement her body still._

_The woman on the sidewalk drops her bags, covering her child's eyes and screaming. No one else is around. The car doesn't stop, racing off and out of the parking lot, it's hood dented and windshield shattered. Still clutching her frightened child, the woman fumbles for her cell phone dialing 911._

-VM—VM—VM—

_Cut to Mac's bedroom. She is online working her way through Neptune Memorial's security to finally get Felix's records for Veronica. Her phone rings and she checks caller ID cautiously. She didn't want to talk to John and was a bit scared to talk to Veronica who kept trying to sneak information about the breakup out of Mac, but instead she sees Lauren's name._

**Mac:** Lauren?

**Lauren:** Hi Mac, I hope I'm not bothering you.

**Mac:** No, of course not, is something wrong?

**Lauren:** No, well… not really. You know my… our parents are out of town right?

**Mac:** Yeah.

**Lauren:** And I'm supposed to be home with Madison.

**Mac:** Yeah…

**Lauren:** Well, I'm not. I never stay home when they go on vacation.

**Mac:** So where are you?

**Lauren:** My friend Sadie's. I usually stay with her, but she's sick. Most of my school is.

**Mac:** Yeah, Ryan just got over whatever flu is going around.

**Lauren:** I need to go home, but I called Madison ten times already and she's not picking up.

**Mac:** Give me the address, I'll come get you, but you're coming here.

**Lauren:** I can't, your parents will tell my parents.

**Mac:** I'm sure we can work something out… how about we just tell them Madison is sick?

**Lauren:** Will they buy it?

**Mac:** Probably not, but they'll pretend to.

-VM—VM—VM—

_Golden Hall. Downtown Neptune. Woody takes the stage to welcome the attendees to the fundraiser Woody is throwing for Keith. Alicia stands with Keith just to the side of the stage. In the audience are Jake without Leanne, Big Dick with Kendall, Chester's parents, the Enboms, and Mr. Didden. _

_Woody finishes his introduction/endorsement speech then invites Keith on stage. Keith smiles even though he knows that many of the people in the room had supported his recall just two years before. _

_Cut to Later. Cliff saunters up to Keith and Alicia. _

**Cliff:** At least there's food.

_A waiter passes by with small bite size hors d'oeuvres. _

**Keith**: And an open bar.

_Cliff does a double take._

**Cliff:** Oh hallelujah.

_Alicia laughs as Cliff immediately decamps towards the bar in the back of the room. _

-VM—VM—VM—

_Casablancas home. Night. Beaver is asleep on the couch in front of the TV tuned to Conan O'Brian, holding a bowl of popcorn. Big Dick and Kendall enter, back from Woody's fundraiser for Keith, both dressed up in cocktail attire. _

_He motions her to be quiet. She smiles as her husband creeps up on his son. He forms his hand into a fist and plays Anthony Perkins from Psycho, stabbing down while emulating the music from the shower scene._

**Big Dick**: Whee-whee-whee.

_Beaver jerks up with such violence that the popcorn bowl goes flying. Big Dick laughs, pleased with himself. Kendall giggles in the background._

**Big Dick:** (jubilant) Gotcha.

_Beaver lies back with his hands on his head, still shaking and not at all amused. Big Dick runs up to Kendall and pulls her at the waist, directing her out of the room. Kendall stands firm and he goes out without her._

**Kendall:** (condescending) Ohhh, ah, make sure you really clean that up because, uh, if we get bugs, I'm gonna be pissed.

_Kendall leaves the room, leaving a disgruntled Beaver to clean up. As he picks the popcorn up from the floor, he reaches for some from under the couch. He feels and picks up something else. It is an empty condom packet –Live Large. He stares at it, then in the direction his father and stepmother exited._

-VM—VM—VM-

-AN

* * *

Words 12,400

So I didn't get to Beaver hiring Veronica. But it will be in the next chapter. Seriously, this was a never ending chapter…there was always another section or five to write. MaDi fans might be happy(ier)…I really don't know. I have a plan for Mac and it will not be as easy as Dick asking her out and them living happily ever after.

In other news, I finally decided on a bus crash storyline, so from here on out my head will be firmly buried in the sand on that one. I need to just pick a course and I've been wavering for months now. I had the how the clues were revealed laid out, but was still vacillating on the who-done-it.

Also my computer randomly uninstalled MS dictionary, spell check and thesaurus. Figuring out how to reinstall it? Not so much fun.

In case it's not clear to everyone yet, I like most of the characters to have good and bad sides. Except possibly Madison, I have a strong compassion for each of the characters. Even Duncan and Jake. And Leanne. So while I may have not made Beaver a rapist he might still be bad. And Duncan is a rapist (in my mind, though not in his) but he won't be all bad. One of the things you hear about with new writers is the Pollyanna thing, where you make a character perfect, or the writer assumes and writes them to be perfect. I hope I don't have anyone too perfect.


	7. Ch 7: Fruit of the Poisoned Tree

**Recap:** Several new students have enrolled in Neptune High School. Fall sports are in session. Logan and Duncan aren't talking. Keith and Veronica moved back to the apartment so Alicia and her sons won't be affected by his re-election campaign. Veronica was helping to keep new student Malia's secret (she's dressing up as her brother and attending Neptune to play soccer). Malia makes the team, beats her (old) school and reveals her secret much to the shock of both teams and Logan. Jake and Woody have both endorsed Keith for Sheriff. The bikers and 09ers are still at war, though things have been quiet, V tries to talk to Weevil about Felix and Marisol, but is rebuffed. Weevil's leadership is challenged, but he remains in charge. V goes to the hospital to see Felix and "run into" Weevil and sees Molly there again. Marisol's killer is killed in Arizona and the third missing California girl is found alive in David Morse's basement in Arizona. Mac calls it quits with Enbom, and with the election looking rosy Keith proposes to Alicia. The media is after V to get her account of her part in Marisol's story, but she wants no part of it. Aaron's house burns down. Dick and Madison are done, but he's still seeing Betina even as he dates Gia and spends time with a now single Mac. Wallace likes Jackie, but they're "just dating" which means she's seeing other people, which gets V's back up. Betina continues her campaign to get Dick to fall for her or get pregnant by him. Enbom is with new it-girl Alexis and gets a new nickname from Veronica. Dick continues to spend more time with Mac, and focuses on Invisible Children, enlisting help from friends. Luke forgives Malia, but she's already agreed to go out with Harry. Madison's parents go to Hawaii on vacation and Madison is MIA when Lauren needs a ride. Betina is run down in the mall parking lot. Beaver finds a condom wrapper under the couch.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Fruit of the poisoned tree**

**(Thursday, Sept. 22)**

_Morning. Hospital. Sacks and Leo exit a hospital room as a nurse enters._  
**Sacks:** Write it up as a hit and run.

**Leo:** You think it was an accident?

**Sacks:** You don't?

**Leo:** The driver never hit the brakes.

**Sacks:** Maybe they didn't see her. Maybe they were on their phone or changing the radio station. Who knows?

**Leo:** Isn't it our job to know?

**Sacks:** Listen up kid. Don't make work where there is none. She said she doesn't have any enemies. No one has a reason to come after her.

**Leo:** But the driver fled the scene.

**Sacks:** And we have alerts out to auto shops. We wait for them to call us, we don't waste man hours tracking down a hit and run where everyone walked away.

_Leo looks incredulous._

_Inside the room Betina is propped up in a bed, her leg in traction. She is bruised but awake and aware. She glances at the nurse carrying the breakfast tray._

**Betina:** When can I shower?

**Nurse:** We can help you wash your hair…

_There was still some blood caked around her temple._

**Betina:** No, I want to take a shower.

**Nurse:** You can't. You can't stand up and you can't get your bandages wet.

**Betina:** (impatient) Then what can I do to clean up? I'm expecting visitors and I need to look good.

_The nurse looks at her with exasperation._

**Nurse:** You could have died yesterday, I'm sure your visitors will be happy to see you still alive and kicking.

_Betina looks annoyed._

**Betina:** Where is my doctor, can I talk to him?

**Nurse:** _She_ will be by later, and she will not agree to this anymore than we will. It's for your own good.

_The nurse exits the room, and Betina picks up her phone._

**Betina:** Yeah Maureen, yeah, I'm fine. Really. Well no, my leg is broken and a few ribs I think. Listen, I need you to bring me some stuff. Can you stop by my house? Yeah, my hair and makeup stuff. And something cute to wear. Yes, I'm serious. This afternoon, right after school. Yeah.

_She hangs up and sends a text message to Dick._

**-text msg. from Betina to Dick- **Hey Dick- sure you heard, I'm in the hospital. (flirty) Come visit me after school? See you then lover.

-VM—VM—VM—

_Lunch quad. Wallace is sitting with Jackie. Alexis and Enbom walk to his table holding hands. Kate is sitting in Rams' lap and Harry sits with Malia and some of the soccer players at another table._

_Meg sits next to Veronica who is currently alone at her table._

**Meg:** Ug, what a couple-o-rama.

**Veronica:** Seriously.

**Meg:** I meant you too.

**Veronica:** (eyes wide in earnest denial) I'm sitting here alone, minding my business.

**Meg:** Uh huh.

**Veronica:** What?

**Meg:** (pointed) I stopped by your journalism class today.

**Veronica:** (alarmed, but trying to appear calm) Oh?

_Veronica tries for nonchalant, but her cheeks flush slightly._

**Meg:** Yeah. Dick wants me to run a story on Invisible Children and I thought we could do the research together and have an article in the school paper the same week.

**Veronica:** Yeah sure. We could do that.

_Meg nods, smiling._

**Meg:** But you weren't there. (speculative) And neither was Logan.

**Veronica:** (focused on her drink) Hmm.

**Meg:** I waited.

**Veronica:** (brightly) Well I'm here now. Let's talk. (She launches into a monologue.) Invisible Children. I think they have a website. And there have been some other articles. Since Dick met the filmmakers, maybe we can interview them over the phone.

_Meg giggles at Veronica's discomfort._

**Meg:** I have another story idea for you.

**Veronica:** Oh yeah?

**Meg:** Hmm. (Veronica takes a drink from her water bottle.) Students having sex on campus.

_Veronica spits her drink back up coughing. Meg laughs again as Logan sits down and rubs his hand over Veronica's back._

**Logan:** You OK?

**Veronica:** (gasping for breath, beet red) No, and it's all your fault.

_Logan looks confused._

**Flashback -**

_Journalism class. Veronica enters in a the blue sun dress Logan had bought her on Spring Break and asked her to wear for the day. Logan is wearing another pair of cargo pants again with a tight Henley. She walks closer to him dropping her bag on one of the cubicle work stations' desktops._

**Veronica:** (teasing) Are you wearing what I asked?

**Logan:** You know I am.

**Veronica:** I am too.

**Logan:** I can see that.

**Veronica:** No actually you can't _see_ all of it.

_His eyes narrow._

**Veronica:** (leading) You can't see, because...

_Logan's expression changes from mildly curious to avid in a second. His hand moves to her hip tracing over the soft thin fabric of her dress, feeling for the telltale bump of fabric on her hip, which he does not find at first, then he feels it._

**Logan:** Liar.

**Veronica:** (smiling irreverently) Hmm. You can't see because I'm not a girl who gets off on showing off her underwear to the public.

**Logan:** Just to me then, huh?

_She smiles. __Without looking away from her, he addresses the teacher._

**Logan:** Mrs. Dumass, Veronica and I need to go interview some people for our column.

_They were still doing their he said/she said column from the previous year. What had been a ploy for Logan to spend time with Veronica had turned out to be a popular feature, one of the better parts of the student paper. Mrs. Dumass is focused on her cell phone sending text messages and waves them away, not questioning the excuse or when they'll return._

_Cut to Logan twirling Veronica through the bathroom door as they kiss._

**End Flashback**

_Back to Veronica's lunch table._

**Veronica:** You don't know where we were.

**Meg:** No, but I can imagine what you were doing.

_Veronica is still flushed her mouth falling open in indignation._

**Veronica:** (to Logan) I blame you.

_Logan is still confused. Meg laughs, liking to see her friend so happy._

-VM—VM—VM—

_Physics. Dick has switched to be partners with Mac for the day, which Mac apparently didn't notice since she looks up from her laptop in confusion hearing his voice right next to her as he addresses Logan. Dick's t-shirt says "I have candy."_

**Dick:** (to Logan at the lab station in front of him) All right man. Let's hear it. What will it take to get you to let me drive the 'Stang?

_Wallace pops up in his new spot next to Logan._

**Wallace:** The what?

_Dick explains about his new car. Wallace looks impressed and envious. Mac shakes her head. Logan refuses to let Dick off the hook for the bet for the second time._

-VM—VM—VM—

_Neptune High, exterior. After the final bell, Veronica exits the school, followed closely by Beaver._

**Beaver:** Hey, Veronica?

**Veronica:** Cassidy.

_He smiles briefly, but it doesn't reach his eyes. He has her to thank for having his real name be used now instead of that hated nickname. He walks along with her, pausing as Veronica mounts some steps._

**Beaver:** I think it's cool that you're in FBLA, what, you being a girl and all.

**Veronica:** And a poor one at that.

**Beaver:** May I talk to you for a sec?

**Veronica:** (smartly) You are talking to me.

_Veronica pauses and looks back at him._

**Beaver:** About my dad? I'm worried. You know, he might-

_She laughs and continues on her way up the steps._

**Veronica:** Seems to me he is doing just fine for himself.

_Beaver runs up the steps to keep up with her._

**Beaver:** No, look, it's not money, OK? Well it is- it is money, but it's my step-mom, she's a gold-digger and it's obvious to everyone else in the world except for my dad. All she does is spend his money.

_They pass one of the "Welcome Class of 2006" banners displayed over the empty lunch area. Then another that says: "Pirate Pride? Support Your Teams."_ _Another banner calls for Yearbook Volunteers, asked to sign up in room 113._

**Veronica:** Unfortunately, there are no laws against exploiting rich and horny middle-aged men.

**Beaver:** Yeah? Well, the pre-nup doesn't allow her to cheat on him either. I found a condom wrapper in the couch.

**Veronica:** Hardly a smoking gun, given your brother's proclivities.

**Beaver:** Look, it's just a hunch, OK, but I'm willing to pay you a lot of money to back it up with hard proof.

_Veronica pauses and turns to face Beaver._

**Veronica:** Define "lot."

**Beaver:** Five hundred for a picture of Kendall violating her pre-nup.

**Veronica:** (stubborn) A thousand.

**Beaver:** OK.

_Her eyes narrow as he concedes the increase without protest._

**VVO:** Well, I just might be a Future Business Leader of America yet.

_Beaver takes a piece of paper from the stack of books he is carrying and hands it to her._

**Beaver:** That's her schedule.

_Veronica glances at it, seeing how complete and detailed it is._

**Veronica:** OK, since you seem to have this all worked out, any likely suspects?

**Beaver:** (appearing nervous) I'd think it was Logan…(Veronica's sharp eyes focus on him with hawk-like intensity, causing him to stammer.) …but, uh, he's dating you. (regaining his calm) Kendall's always hitting on him (disgusted) it's so obvious, but he's always with you, right?

**Veronica:** (hard flat tone, sharp eyes) It's not Logan.

**Beaver:** No, I just said that.

**VVO:** Yeah, but you said it to throw me, to get me off my game. Why would you do that, Cassidy?

**Veronica:** (brightly) So, any other likely candidates?

**Beaver:** I dunno? Anyone attractive and younger than my dad.

**Veronica:** (sarcastic) That really narrows it down.

**Beaver:** I thought you could do what you do.

**Veronica:** (eyes narrowed carefully) Which is what exactly?

**Beaver:** Follow her, bug her phone, find out where she's going and who with.

**Veronica:** Sure Cassidy. I can do that. (frowning) Payment upfront.

**Beaver:** I'll have it for your tomorrow. I just want to know, I don't want her making a fool of my dad. Good luck.

_She narrows her eyes to watch him leave, clearly suspicious._

-VM—VM—VM—

_Leanne's condo. Veronica picks up Shiloh, gathering up some of her books and toys to take for the afternoon. Leanne is on the phone with Jake._

**Leanne:** So when will you be back? (pausing to listen) Five days? Where are you going this time? (deep sigh) Yes, we'll be fine. I'll miss you.

_Veronica shakes her head and leaves without saying goodbye._

-VM—VM—VM—

_Logan's house. Logan is on the phone with Grandma Hatchet, the call on speaker as he looks through a report she had sent him._

**Logan:** There are 12 different Charlie Stone's here.

**Grandma Hatchet:** I told you we couldn't find any connections from any of them to Aaron, so we have to look at each one. These are the first 12 from the Southern California region. Do any of them look familiar to you?

_Logan scrolls through the photos._

**Veronica:** No. But there were always a lot of people coming and going, and then there were the parties.

**Grandma Hatchet:** We'll keep looking. There must be a connection somewhere.

**Veronica:** Are you sure it's not just an alias?

**Grandma Hatchet:** I'm not sure of anything except that I wouldn't put anything past your father.

_Logan frowns._

_Ending the call, Logan sits back in the chair contemplating the problem. He doesn't want to draw Veronica back into his father's orbit and he doesn't want to remind Keith about Aaron either. An idea hits and Logan smiles._ _He scrolls through his contacts in his phone and finds the one he wants._

**Logan:** (smirking) Cliff. You old dog.

_Cut to Cliff standing outside a courtroom, a scantily clad stripper/hooker pouting on a bench behind him._

**Cliff:** (eyebrows drawn together) Who is this?

**Logan:** I'm hurt you don't remember me.

**Cliff:** Manny is that you?

_Logan sits back in the straight backed chair, propping his feet up on the built in desk._

**Logan:** (grinning) Nope.

**Cliff:** If this is Bob…

**Logan:** Wrong again.

**Cliff:** Enough playing around, who the hell is this?

**Logan:** Logan Echolls.

_Cut back to Cliff who freezes._

**Cliff:** Let me give you a freebee kid, if you're in jail already or about to be, call a different lawyer.

**Logan:** Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. I have a job for you.

**Cliff:** (deep sigh, wiping his hand over his face) Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret answering this call?

**Logan:** 'Cause you're used to working with Veronica? (cheeky, amused) Just a guess. But unlike her, I can pay.

**Cliff:** (cheery) Why didn't you say so?

-VM—VM—VM—

_Veronica's bedroom. Veronica looks up information on Kendall Lacey Casablancas, originally Lacey Shiflit. Veronica clicks on and brings up another headshot, one that looks like a high school yearbook picture._

**VVO:** Just another Arizona State dropout turned…(She brings up a picture of Kendall with three black musicians. The file name identifies them as Town Posse.) Feature music video background dancer turned… (She clicks on the picture of Kendall in cheerleading outfit and pose.) Laker Girl, living off a ten-thousand dollar a year salary, a purse full of credit cards and a string of baller boyfriends. (Veronica moves on to a wedding picture – a full body shot of Kendall and Big Dick Casablancas against the ocean, Kendall's wedding dress train pooled at their feet. She then brings up a close shot of the happy couple.) Until a twice-divorced white knight swept her away to bimbo paradise.

_She picks up her phone and dials Logan._

**VVO:** Where she apparently wasted no time hitting on her step-sons' friends. Including my boyfriend.

**Logan:** Veronica?

**Veronica:** (too sweet tone) Yeah. So tell me, Logan, what do you know about the current Mrs. Casablancas. And don't leave anything out. Including the part where she hits on you.

**Logan:** Ah…

**Veronica:** Yeah.

**Logan:** (wary) Where is this coming from?

_She tells him and he relaxes realizing that she is annoyed by not accusing him of hooking up with Dick's step mother._

-VM—VM—VM—

(Friday, Sept. 23)

_Cliff enters Mars Investigations._

**Keith:** Cliff what can I do for you today? It'll have to be quick, the election is taking up most of my time.

**Cliff:** Just some advice.

**Keith:** Oh?

**Cliff:** I'm working on a divorce case. Husband was hiding cash, getting ready to bail. His wife has a name on one of the accounts he opened. Doesn't know if it's an alias or a friend of her ex.

**Keith:** And you need to know how to figure it out?

**Cliff:** I'd hire you to do it, but you said you're busy and the lady has a friend who's a PI.

**Keith:** Vinnie?

**Cliff:** No. Out of town outfit.

**Keith:** Hmm. And they can't figure it out?

**Cliff:** You know how it is when you hire friends based on relationships rather than actual skills.

_Keith laughs a bit._

**Keith:** You still upset your second wife left you for your plumber?

**Cliff:** That plumber was also my brother and left me with two non-working bathrooms and an alimony payment.

_Keith laughs again._

-VM—VM—VM—

_Neptune High. Voting for Homecoming King and Queen is taking place at a booth in the hallway before school, between each period and at lunch. Veronica and Wallace walk down the hallway together._

**Male Student:** Hey Wallace I just voted for you.

**Wallace:** Thanks, man.

_The student moves on._

**Veronica:** Does that mean he didn't vote for me? I'm hurt.

**Wallace:** Did you even vote yet?

**Veronica:** Sure, but I picked write in candidates.

**Wallace:** Write in?

**Veronica:** Yep. Mickey and Minnie Mouse.

**Wallace:** (faux hurt) You didn't even vote for me?

**Veronica:** Sorry.

_Both smile._

-VM—VM—VM—

_After school Veronica trails Kendall, smirking at how easy it is. Kendall enters a gym and sits down at a table. A man joins her and puts his gym bag on the table. They grab something to eat. Veronica takes some pictures. Then checks her watch as they eat and drink. Finally ten minutes later they walk back outside. Veronica snaps some more shots as a car pulls up, and the man opens the passenger door for Kendall. She gets in and he leaves on his own. Veronica blows out breath of frustration._

**-text msg. from Veronica to Meg- **I might miss the game tonight for work. Make my excuses for me?

**-text msg. from Meg to Veronica- **No you're supposed to walk at halftime with the rest of us.

_Veronica follows Kendall as she meets up with the man again outside a beachfront hotel. She takes pictures of them entering a room on the second floor of hotel. Kendall closes the curtains._

**VVO:** Looks like Beaver was right.

**-text msg. from Logan to Veronica- **Am I picking you up or are you meeting me here?

_Veronica sighs with frustration. No money shot, though it was pretty clear what was going on, and now she had to go home to get dressed up to parade around the football field at halftime as a homecoming nominee._

-VM—VM—VM—

_Halftime of the homecoming football game. The nominees parade in front of the stands, as the announcers list their names and school activities. Veronica's are noticeably lacking causing her and Wallace to crack up. Veronica walks with Wallace, Rams is with his girlfriend, Kate Rakes. Luke escorts Britta, who was also his date to the dance. Duncan had asked Meg and been told no, ending up with Alexis. Meg was with Harry Didden and Jimmy Day had Emma Harris._

_The girls, except for Veronica are all in prom looking dresses. Veronica's wearing black pants, with a cute blue sleeveless blouse. Wallace, Duncan and Luke are in slacks and button down shirts, Rams, Harry and Jimmy are in their football uniforms._

_In the audience Keith and Alicia cheer for Wallace and Veronica, snapping pictures. Duncan looks into the crowd before realizing that neither of his parents were there. It was a weird feeling, they had always come to all his events his whole life._

**Veronica:** So embarrassing.

**Meg:** Hey don't complain, you didn't have to do the quick change to go from cheerleader to –

**Veronica:** Ballroom Barbie?

_Wallace laughs and Meg looks amused._

-VM—VM—VM—

_Night. Logan and Veronica finish dinner at restaurant with a long table. Also seated around them are Meg and Richie, Dick and Gia, Wallace and his date, Luke and Britta, and Harry and Malia. Enbom and Alexis are notably absent, but the awkwardness at the end of the table with Luke and Malia is enough for everyone. The waiter brings the bill and Logan quickly hands off his credit card to cover the whole meal. Veronica smiles at him, but shakes her head. The guys are all in suits or button down shirts and dress slacks, the girls are pretty in dresses. Veronica's black dress has a strapless sweetheart top with the skirt falling just above her knees. It has two layers of fabric, a black slip underneath and a diaphanous all black zebra print overlay, with a red ribbon circling just under her breasts. Her hair is up, and she has on heavier makeup than usual with four inch heels._

_Leaving the restaurant, Richie and Wallace both question that they hadn't paid. Wallace nods in acknowledgement to Logan then lets it drop, but Richie makes a big deal out of it and tries to hand Logan some money. Logan turns away from Richie's efforts, instead dipping his head low to Veronica's, kissing her on the cheek._

**Logan:** Have I told you that look beautiful tonight?

**Veronica:** (teasing) Maybe.

**Logan:** (whispering in her ear) Have I told you how sexy you are tonight?

_She smiles._

**Veronica:** No, I think I would remember that.

_He leans in for a kiss, and Richie looks away awkwardly as their mouths connect briefly._

_They pile into a limo and head towards the Homecoming Dance. The conversation turns to homecoming court, and Meg and Veronica share an apprehensive look._

_-VM—VM—VM—_

_Homecoming dance, hotel ballroom. The large room is crowded with teenagers, white covered tables lining the edges of the room. The Homecoming nominees fill the first few tables on either side, closest to the stage. Duncan is at different table from Veronica, Meg and their dates. He had brought Liz Levin as his date, and she looked proud to be on the arm of the Kane heir._

_Veronica tries to enjoy the night, but Wallace is pining over Jackie who is there with one of the football players, and the mere presence of Enbom and Alexis makes Veronica wish for her taser. When Alexis tries to talk to her, Veronica grabs Logan's hand and squeezes it hard until he asks her to dance._

_The only good thing about the night, besides Logan in a dark suit, is Luke and Malia who spend more time with each other than their dates. Harry looks a bit put out, but Britta takes it in stride, choosing to dance with her friends and trying to distract Harry from interrupting the would be couple._

_When Clemmons finally ascends the stage to announce King and Queen, Veronica is ready to call it a night. There's an after party, of course, Jimmy Daye was hosting this time, but Veronica wasn't interested in attending. She wanted to hang out with Logan alone, and she and her dad had argued earlier about her curfew. He was adamant that she come home at 1am, and she had argued that they'd been over this territory before, and farm metaphors aside, she didn't see the point in pretending otherwise. She had negotiated for a full day of daddy daughter fun on Sunday and after thirty minutes of quips and deflection, Keith had given in._

**VVO:** There was that awkward moment where we had the sex talk, version 3.0 where he tried to ask about how we were being careful, but the ick factor was off the charts and he resorted to veiled threats to Logan's life instead. Much more comfortable.

_Veronica is looking longingly at the door when Clemmons' calls her name. She looks around in confusion, seeing her 09er friends and less moneyed classmates all cheering for her. Logan grins and kisses her cheek._

**Logan:** (faux excitement, but with real amused happiness in his eyes) They like you, they really like you!

_She raises one eyebrow in distain, but stands up, awkwardly brushing her hands over the back of her dress to make_ _sure the skirt covered her like it was supposed to._

_She walks to the stage where she is handed a tiara. She looks at it like it's a snake, and frowns mightily as the girl who gave it to her, an 02 member of the student counsel, sets it on her head. Veronica smiles, but it looks like she'd rather vomit._

_Clemmons looks amused, then returns to his task._

**Clemmons:** And Homecoming King is… Duncan Kane.

_Veronica's mouth falls open and she shuts it carefully, wiping all expression off her face. Meg looks up at her, clearly compassionate to Veronica's circumstances, and Logan sits tensely in his seat. Wallace frowns and looks like he wants to interfere, but Veronica smiles bravely._

_Duncan makes his way on stage, smiling, but looking awkward under the circumstances too. Clemons hands him his crown, and music begins to play signaling King and Queen were supposed to dance. Which was a problem, because Veronica hadn't let Duncan touch her since she found out he was the one with her at Shelly's party._

_The song playing is Careless Whisper, but the modern version, a rock cover by Seether._

_Lyrics:_

_I feel so unsure_

_As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor_

_As the music dies, something in your eyes_

_Calls to mind a silver screen and all those sad goodbyes_

_I'm never gonna dance again_

_Cause guilty feet have got no rhythm_

_Though it's easy to pretend_

_I know you're not a fool_

_I should have known better than to cheat a friend_

_And waste the chance that I'd been given_

_So I'm never gonna dance again_

_The way I danced with you_

_Time can never mend_

_The careless whispers of a good friend_

_To the heart and mind_

_Ignorance is kind_

_And there's no comfort in the truth_

_Pain is all you'll find_

_She feels all the eyes in the room on her, and raising her chin walks down the stairs. Duncan follows her._

**Duncan:** Veronica.

**Veronica:** Just dance.

_He does as she orders, putting his hands gingerly on her hips. She keeps as much distance as she can, putting her hands on his shoulders. Slowly her hands close into fists. Neither look happy._

**Duncan:** Look, I'm sorry, OK?

_She glares up at him._

**Veronica:** The dance is required Duncan, but no one said anything about talking.

_He frowns, looking at her like she's being unreasonably mean to him._

**Duncan:** We were friends for a long time Veronica. Don't you…

**Veronica:** (shortly) No. I don't.

**Duncan:** You don't even know what I was going to say.

**Veronica:** Was it about Shiloh?

_He looks confused._

**Veronica:** She's the only thing we have to talk about Duncan.

**Duncan:** I don't want to talk about her, I want to talk about-

**Veronica:** (hard) Was I not clear? Our sister is the only thing I could possibly have to talk to you about. She's the only thing we have in common.

_Duncan's face hardens and he looks away._

**Duncan:** I had a sister. Maybe you remember her.

_Veronica stops moving, her fists clenching, nails biting into her palms._

**Veronica:** You're right, we had lots in common. Me and Lily. You and Lilly. She was selfish. You are selfish. I guess you learned that from Jake. I'll have to be sure that Shi doesn't fall victim too.

_He looks affronted._

**Duncan:** I guess we don't have to mention what you and Lilly have in common.  
**Veronica:** I'm not going to apologize for being with Logan. Lilly treated him like crap; I love him. (Duncan flinches) And I really doubt she would have been that upset to see us together. Not that I have to explain or justify anything in my life to you.

_She steps back and his hands fall from her waist._

**Veronica:** I know you miss Lilly, Duncan. But you have another sister now. She's too young to know that you're ignoring her existence, but if you think I'll let you hurt her… Well it wouldn't be the first time you were wrong.

_She walks away, leaving Duncan alone on the dance floor surrounded by avidly watching eyes._

-VM—VM—VM—

(Saturday, Sept. 24)

_The next day, Veronica was still feeling a bit raw from her interaction with Duncan. For months now, whenever she happened to be in his vicinity, she just ignored him. The fact that Logan was also not speaking to Duncan helped to keep a wall between her and her former boyfriend._

_His words had had an unexpected impact on her. She did remember all the years they'd been friends. She remembered days on the playground with Lilly and Duncan in elementary school, afternoons at the pool as they got a bit older, countless sleepovers with Lilly with Duncan coming by, then later as they got to their pre-teen years, when crushes developed. Duncan was as much a part of her life as Lilly had been. More than just a boyfriend, he'd been her unofficial second best friend since third grade. They had years of history. Many of her childhood memories included him._

_But things had changed. He'd broken up with her, left her alone to face the wolves before and after Lilly's murder. He'd revealed himself as a stranger. Sometimes she wished she could forget, but the rest of the time she was just confused._

_The addition of Shiloh to both their families changed things again. Veronica's love for Shiloh was all encompassing. For Shiloh she would put up with Duncan's presence. But Duncan never appeared. As far as Veronica knew he had only seen Shi when Jake had forced the situation. For now Shiloh was oblivious to the fact that she had a brother that wanted nothing to do with her, but as she got older she would notice, and she would be hurt._

_The prospect of that day added to the anger Veronica had for Duncan. But for today she was going to focus on things she could control. Good things. It was a beautiful day. Sunny, warm, a light breeze. The ocean temperature was even inviting. The swell soft and steady. It was a perfect beach day, and Veronica wanted to spend it with her sister. She'd woken up at Logan's and immediately known what she wanted to do._

_Cut to Veronica driving with Shi in the backseat. The two blonde sisters sing children's songs as they drive down the street. _

_Inside Logan is already in swim trunks and a large red bucket of beach toys and paraphernalia is sitting on the deck. They had accumulated a vast assortment of buckets, shovels and other sand and water toys over the summer. Veronica gets herself and Shiloh changed into swimsuits and the three of them play in the shallow surf until Shiloh collapses in the sand, tired from the exertions._

_Back on Logan's deck they have a snack and Veronica looks over Beaver's list of Kendall's scheduled activities again. She was at with Big Dick on a yacht for one of his business acquaintances' birthdays for that day, but the following day she was scheduled for a full spa day. Veronica was trying to figure out the best way to watch Kendall without wasting her time._

_When Shiloh says her name, Roka, loudly for the second time, Veronica slides the paper back into her bag and looks up at her baby sister._

**Veronica:** Yes Shiloh?

_Shiloh tilts her head, then smiles._

**Veronica:** Oh so you don't want anything in particular, just my attention.

**Shiloh:** Roka!

_She holds her arms out to take Shiloh from Logan as the little girl reaches for her sister._

**Logan:** New case?

_She can hear the worry in his voice._

**Veronica:** Yes, but hardly dangerous.

**Logan:** What is it?

**Veronica:** Following Dick and Beav's stepmother.

_Logan makes a face that says distaste._

**Veronica:** Is that look for me and my chosen profession, or the bountiful Mrs. Casablancas?

**Logan:** Your chosen profession? Huh, I thought that would be 'student.' (She smirks.) Kendall, huh?

**Veronica:** Yeah, and according to Beaver you're the candidate most likely to be banging her.

_Logan frowns._

**Veronica:** Well, you would be except for me. I guess that makes me the ball and chain.

_Logan looks like he's not sure what to say that won't get him in trouble. He studies her face, but doesn't see accusation or anger, just dark annoyance._

**Veronica:** Logan?

**Logan:** Uh. Yeah…

**Veronica:** Have anything to share?

**Logan:** She's a hussy?

**Veronica:** Clearly. Anything else?

**Logan:** (rubbing the back of his neck) She may have hit on me.

_Veronica is unamused._

**Veronica:** May have?

**Logan:** But not just me. Rams, Harry. Who knows who else.

**Veronica:** So I may find her bumping uglies with one of your pals? That is disturbing. And Beaver wants pictures.

_-VM—VM—VM—_

_Java the Hut. Mac and Dick sit at a table together. The conversation is focused on the Invisible Children event Dick has been putting together. Mac shows him what she's done for the web site, and Dick grins. The flashing pictures, faces of children who face the threat of kidnapping and being forced to take up arms in their country's civil war, give the site a modern look, and emotional punch._

_-VM—VM—VM—_

_Late afternoon. The sun is still warm, but is decidedly on the western side of the sky. Keith pulls into Logan's house and parks, seeing Veronica's car in the driveway. He climbs out and goes to the front door, which is on the side of the house. He knocks but there is no answer. Keith knocks again, harder this time. He tries the doorknob, but the door is locked. Keith looks through the frosted glass in the center of the door, but there is no movement inside. He takes out his phone and tries Veronica's again, but it goes to voice mail._

_He looks like he's considering picking the lock, but then walks around to the back of the house which faces the beach. Keith scans the beach and the water for them, but doesn't see the two distinctive blond heads or Logan._

_The doors between the lower deck and the house are wide open. Three beach towels are laid out over chairs, drying in the sun. Two glasses and a sippy cup sit on the outdoor table, and toys are scattered around inside and out. Keith enters the house still not seeing anyone. Veronica's bag is sitting on the kitchen island, and Shiloh's diaper bag is on the floor nearby._

_He calls out for Logan and Veronica, hesitating at the bottom of the stairs. Quietly he proceeds up the stairs, looking like he'd rather be anywhere but where he is. The doors to Logan's bedroom are open, and Keith is relieved to see the unmade bed is empty. He relaxes, but frowns, wondering where they are._

_The doors are open to the upper deck, and Keith steps out, finally finding them. All three are asleep on the full size lounger. Logan is lying on his back, dressed in shorts and a white tank top. Veronica is dressed in jean short cutoffs and her bikini top, sleeping on her side with her arm tossed over Logan's waist, her head resting on his chest. One of his arms is around her, the other is half pillow, half security hold on Shiloh, who is wrapped around his arm, snoring lightly._

_Keith stills, taking in the scene. Logan's hand tightens on Shiloh, reassuring himself in his sleep that she is still there, or dreaming, Keith isn't sure. What is clear is that the three of them are very comfortable together. The casual intimacy of the scene isn't lost on Keith and he feels both happy and sad. His face firms._

**Keith:** Veronica.

_Logan wakes up first, his eyes snapping open, and his arms tightening on both girls._

**Logan:** Keith. I mean, Mr. Mars.

_Logan looks uncomfortable, and Keith takes a bit of comfort in that at least. Veronica finally stirs._

**Veronica:** Dad?  
_She rubs her eyes, sitting up, but doesn't move away from Logan. Her eyes briefly check Shiloh, who is still sleeping, her butt pressed against Logan's side, her head resting on his bicep as she was cradled between his arm and his body. Seeing that Shiloh is fine, her eyes go back to her father and she freezes, reading his expression._

**VVO:** Bad news.

**Veronica:** What's wrong?

_He keeps his voice low and calm. He doesn't want to wake or alarm Shiloh._

**Keith:** Your mother was in a car accident. She's in the hospital. We need to go now.

_Veronica feels panic fill her chest immediately. Logan's hand runs up her back, giving her his support silently, as Veronica's eyes are glued to Shiloh._

**VVO:** If I hadn't have picked up Shi today… she could have been in the car with her.

**Veronica:** (halting) Is she…

**Keith:** She's alive. I don't know much more.

_Veronica scrambles up, her heart pounding._

**Keith:** Chief Lucia (fire captain) called me as soon as they realized whose car it was.

_Veronica pulls on the first shirt she finds, one of Logan's casual navy blue button ups and ties up the tails so it doesn't hang to her knees. She slips on her flip flops and looks at Shi in a panic._

**Veronica:** I don't want to bring her to the hospital.

_Keith hesitates._

**Keith:** Alicia is at home…

**Veronica:** No. Logan can you...?

**Logan:** Yeah, of course.

_Keith is surprised, but realizes he shouldn't be. Everyone could see that Logan loved Shiloh, and Veronica trusted him completely._

_Veronica and Keith left, and Shiloh slept through what could be a defining moment in her life. Logan looked down at the sleeping toddler, wishing for her sake that she never felt the pain of losing her mother._

-VM—VM—VM—

_Casablancas home. Dick and Mac are sitting on the couch in the game room, playing video games. Their avatars beat the crap out of each other as their fingers move rapidly on the controllers._

**Dick:** So, um, how are you doing?

_Mac glances at him with her face scrunched up in confusion. They'd spent the last two hours together, and 'how are you' is usually a question you would ask early on in the day._

**Mac:** Fine.

_She replies as she rips the spine out of his avatar._

**Dick:** Oh man, that was awesome.

_She smiles. The game continues._

**Dick:** I meant, you know, after…

_One of her eyebrows rises up, and she glances at him again as she fends off his attack._

**Mac:** After your pal turned out to be a douche bag?

**Dick:** Yeah.

**Mac:** I'm fine.

**Dick:** (defensive, hands raised in surrender) All right.

**Mac:** Why are you asking?

_Mac frowns, turning to look at him, wondering if there was more bad news to come. Dick turns her moment of distraction to his advantage, slaying her character._

**Dick:** No reason. Just…different now.

**Mac:** Yeah. I'm single and spending Saturday nights at home alone again.

**Dick:** Yeah, (awkward pause) you gonna start dating again? (long pause) Soon?

_Mac is amused._

**Mac:** Well first I have to sort through all the applications that have been submitted by my would be suitors…

_She is clearly teasing, but his face is blank._

**Dick:** So have any other guys… asked you out?

_Mac frowns again, her suspicions rising._

**Mac:** Did John ask you to ask me that? Jesus. I sound like I'm in sixth grade again.

**Dick:** No. I was just wondering.

_She tries to read the truth of his statement in his face, and sees no deception._

_They continue playing for several more minutes._

**Dick:** So, uh, if someone did ask you out…

_She rolls her eyes in exasperation._

**Mac:** Would I say yes? Depends on who it is. I'm not so desperate that I have to say yes to anyone.

**Dick:** No, I –

**Mac:** But really, I don't know if I want to date again right now. I'm still hurt and confused about John. I don't understand what went wrong, and it hurts to see him, especially when he's chatting up a storm with Alexis when he could barely say boo to me without looking like he was going to swallow his tongue.

**Dick:** He's an ass.

**Mac:** (smiling) Yeah.

-VM—VM—VM—

_Neptune Memorial Hospital. Veronica is weary of the hospital. Weary of being so familiar with it. Weary that she knows which vending machine stocks the items she likes. Weary that she's familiar enough with the cafeteria that she knows which items the staff will make if you ask, but are never on the menu._

_The white walls, echoing sounds, and strong smells all add to her feeling of unease. Leanne was alive. Not even that badly injured. But they were keeping her overnight. As it turns out, the accident wasn't her fault. They had still run a blood alcohol test on her, not because she appeared drunk, but because she smelled like a drunk. Keith recognized the signs of a hangover._

_Leanne told Deputy Rogers that she had been running an errand when she was hit in the intersection. Tourists who hadn't been paying attention had run a red light and broadsided her. She had a slight concussion and various bruises from the impact and the seatbelt._

**VVO:** Errand. Right. Not for your standard Saturday morning needs, like coffee or a bagel. The newspaper. I'd bet my college fund she was on her way to the liquor store.

_Keith and Veronica stand alongside the hospital bed Leanne is sitting in, still in the ER waiting to be admitted upstairs. Leanne is awkward with Keith, who is stoic._

**Leanne:** (voice raspy) Where is Shiloh?

**Veronica:** I didn't want to bring her to the hospital. She's fine.

**Leanne:** That's good.

**Veronica:** (bitter) Where is Jake? I thought he'd be here.

**Leanne:** He's out of town.

**Veronica:** Does he know?

**Leanne:** No, I don't want to bother him. Just a little accident.

_Veronica frowns._

**Veronica:** We need to talk to him.

**Leanne:** No, Veronica, I –

**Veronica:** I'll keep Shi tonight.

**Leanne:** That's fine.

**Veronica:** Sure, until Jake shows up looking for her.

**Leanne:** He'll be gone a few more days, everything will be back to normal before he gets home.

_Veronica frowns hard, and Keith can see the signs that she's not as calm or angry as she's letting on. She's trying to hold back her emotions._

**Keith:** Veronica. Can you give me a moment with your mother?

_Veronica's nod is choppy._

_She exits the room and leans on the wall, feeling her body tremble with anger and fear. She pulls herself together and takes out her phone. She contemplates two numbers, Weidman and Jake. Finally she decides on Weidman._

**Weidman:** Ms. Mars? What can I do for you today?

**Veronica:** Sorry to interrupt what I'm sure is stimulating Saturday for you, but we have a problem.

_Weidman listens as Veronica relays the basics then he promises to handle the arrangements._

-VM—VM—VM—

_Casablancas house. Mac is leaving as the sky turns a midnight blue, just after twilight._

**Dick:** Sure you can't stay?

**Mac:** Yeah. Lauren is staying with my family. She was at a school event today, but she'll be home for dinner.

_Dick shrugs but smiles and waves as she drives away._

-VM—VM—VM—

(Sunday, Sept. 25)

_Mars apartment. Veronica spends the morning with Shiloh, both in their pajamas. Keith goes out and brings back bagels and fruit while the girls watch cartoons._

-VM—VM—VM—

_Fennel home. Keith, Veronica and Shiloh pile out of the Mini. Veronica opens the hatchback and Backup scrambles out, leaning on Veronica's legs and licking Shiloh's face thoroughly._

**Keith:** Well, at least we don't have to try to get the peanut butter off her face now.

**Veronica:** (laughing) Gross.

_They enter the house and Shiloh is off and running to find Daryl. Alicia manages to scoop her up for a hug, which Shiloh endures, squirming the whole time to be put down._

**Alicia:** How quickly they grow.

_The two younger kids and the dog make their way to the backyard for one of their prolonged games of tag. Veronica watches out the window for them, as Keith kisses Alicia hello. When the kiss goes on, Veronica smiles._

**Veronica:** Uh, hi. Children present.

_Alicia and Keith are both smiling as they pull apart but stay in each other's arms._

_Later Wallace shows up with Jackie, and Veronica's already tenuous mood worsens. Jackie was not her favorite person. After being subjected to Jackie's lofty assessment of a home cooked meal as quaint, while recounting many meals prepared by famous chefs in restaurants with million dollar views, Veronica concedes defeat and leaves the house and Jackie's snooty voice for the childish sounds of joy that fill the backyard._

_Alicia gives Veronica a commiserating look as she goes, but turns back to her son's new friend._

**Alicia:** So how are you liking California Jackie? It sounds like you really loved living in New York.

**Jackie:** I think if I were in LA, it would be different….

-VM—VM—VM—

_Sinclair home. The Sinclairs return home in a town car. Tipping the driver and heading inside they call out for their daughters but receive no response. Boyd Sinclair carries their luggage upstairs to their room, then finds his wife downstairs in the kitchen for a cup of tea._

**Cheryl:** No sign of the girls?

**Boyd:** Nope.

_They drink their cups of tea standing in the kitchen. Boyd notices that the garbage is full to the top and shrugs, not having expected Madison to ever handle that chore. He pulls the bag from the bin and carries it out to the three car garage, where the trash and recycling bins are stored except for collection day. He drops the bag in the black bin then turns and sees Madison's car. The bumper and hood are dented, the front window smashed._

_Boyd looks more disappointed than angry as he looks at the damage._

-VM—VM—VM—

_Fennel home. After dinner. Shiloh walks up to Veronica and climbs into her lap as Veronica sits on the couch. Veronica helps her climb up, then grimaces as she feels how sticky Shiloh's hands are._

**Veronica:** What did you get into?

_Shiloh shrugs cutely. Standing up with Shi in her arms and Veronica walks into the kitchen. She washes off Shi's hands but drying them still feels residual stickiness. She frowns._

**Jackie:** Try oil.

**Veronica:** Huh?

**Jackie:** Oil. Rub oil on them the wash off the oil. Trust me, it works.

_Veronica looks puzzled then shrugs and gives it a try. Shiloh makes a face as the oil is poured over her hands then suffers through another hand washing. It works._

**Veronica:** Thanks. Solid advice.

_Jackie smiles, then walks back into the living room to sit by Wallace. Leaving a perplexed Veronica behind._

_Alicia enters the kitchen._

**Alicia:** Hey Veronica. Everything all right?

**Veronica:** Currently? Sure.

**Alicia:** I'm sorry about your mother, but she's OK.

**Veronica:** This time.

_Alicia nods in recognition of the truth._

**Alicia:** Want to talk about it?

**Veronica:** No. I don't know what I'm thinking or feeling except for thankful that Shi wasn't with her.

-VM—VM—VM—

_Mars apartment. Late at night. A knock sounds on the door. Keith answers._

**Keith:** Jake.

**Jake:** Keith. Shiloh is here?

**Keith:** Yes. Come in. She's sleeping Jake, maybe…

**Jake:** Thank you for stepping in Keith. But I'd like to take my daughter home. I'm sure you understand.

_Veronica comes out of her room and looks at Jake pensively._

* * *

AN-

Words 7709

Instead of writing long Author's notes from now on, I've started a forum here on FF and will post my notes there. If you're interested you can read it, if not, you won't waste your time. I'd say keep the reviews as reviews, the forum will be more me posting bits about character development, some spoilers as I work things out in my head, and some details that I imagined that didn't make it into the story, like where Enbom was before he showed up on Mac's doorstep in the last chapter. Since I get similar comments/questions in lots of reviews and PMs, I'll address that stuff there, as well as my reasoning for why I did particular things that might not make sense to all of you. Click in Forums, TV, Veronica Mars, and it's named Truth Series Veronica Mars Forum. Creative, huh?

I meant to get farther (further?) in this chapter, but I hate to post late and time is up. I've been spending time with a new obsession and it's eaten up my writing time. Here is what I have….posted while on vacation...More soon.


	8. Ch 8: ForgivenessHeart of the Matter

Lots of readers have PMed me over the last year and a half asking for updates and encouraging me to write, but most recently sydlexi2, ladytink534, liferscove2118, and delphine05 have been sending good vibes.

For readers who come back or new readers, if you happen to be a native French speaker and interested in doing translation, let me know. Google translate is horrible at French.

Sorry for the long delay, I gave up all my hobbies for nearly a year for work, with the exception of writing and it was another fandom that captured my muse. I have tons of stuff written and thought up for VM, but because it's been so long I will undoubtedly have continuity errors. If you know my stories better than I do, please let me know when I mess up so I can fix it ASAP.

* * *

**Recap:** Several new students have enrolled in Neptune High School. Fall sports are in session. Logan and Duncan aren't talking. Keith and Veronica moved back to the apartment so Alicia and her sons won't be affected by his re-election campaign. Veronica was helping to keep new student Malia's secret (she's dressing up as her brother and attending Neptune to play soccer). Malia makes the team, beats her (old) school and reveals her secret much to the shock of both teams and Logan. Jake and Woody have both endorsed Keith for Sheriff. The bikers and 09ers are still at war, though things have been quiet, V tries to talk to Weevil about Felix and Marisol, but is rebuffed. Weevil's leadership is challenged, but he remains in charge. V goes to the hospital to see Felix and "run into" Weevil and sees Molly there again. Marisol's killer is killed in Arizona and the third missing California girl is found alive in David Morse's basement in Arizona. Mac calls it quits with Enbom, and with the election looking rosy Keith proposes to Alicia. The media is after V to get her account of her part in Marisol's story, but she wants no part of it. Aaron's house burns down. Dick and Madison are done, but he's still seeing Betina even as he dates Gia and spends time with a now single Mac. Wallace likes Jackie, but they're "just dating" which means she's seeing other people, which gets V's back up. Betina continues her campaign to get Dick to fall for her or get pregnant by him. Enbom is with new it-girl Alexis and gets a new nickname from Veronica. Dick continues to spend more time with Mac, and focuses on Invisible Children, enlisting help from friends. Luke forgives Malia, but she's already agreed to go out with Harry. Madison's parents go to Hawaii on vacation and Madison is MIA when Lauren needs a ride. Betina is run down in the mall parking lot, but survives. Beaver finds a condom wrapper under the couch and suspects Kendall of cheating and hires V to prove it. Duncan and V are voted homecoming king and queen. Leanne is in a car accident, leading Keith to find Veronica and Logan in an intimate moment. Luke and Malia work out their differences.

**Chapter 8: Forgiveness/The Heart of the Matter **

**(Sunday, Sept. 25, cont.)**

_Mars apartment, night. Veronica watches Jake leave with Shiloh in his arms. Wiedman is standing by the gate to the complex, watching. An ominous feeling settles over Veronica. Closing the door she sees her father giving her a worried look. Forcing a bright smile onto her face, she holds up her hand to cover her mouth, as if she were yawning._

**Veronica: **Wow, long day. Long weekend actually. I should get to bed, it is a school night.

_Keith is not fooled._

**Keith: **Shiloh will be fine. Jake will take good care of her. And you mother is recovering well.

_Veronica grimaces. _

**Veronica: **Yep, everything is great.

**VVO:** I was voted homecoming queen, to Duncan's king. Awkward doesn't cover what the king/queen dance was. Then Mom crashes her car, and miracle of miracles, she wasn't drunk, just hungover and the crash wasn't her fault, sending Dad to Logan's to fetch me where he finds me, Logan and Shi taking a nap together. Now Jake is taking Shi and while he invited me to visit her whenever I want at the Kane Mansion, she'll no longer be living with my mom.

**Keith: **Veronica, you can talk to me.

**Veronica:** I know, but I don't know what to say. I wanted Shi away from Mom, but to have to go to the Kane Mansion to get her…

**VVO:** Where Duncan lives. Where Lilly was murdered. Where I spent so much of my childhood.

**Veronica: **I just… I can't help but feel that this is bad for Shi and bad for me.

**Keith: **Give it time.

_Veronica sighs and walks back to her room. Sitting heavily in her desk chair she looks at her wall dismally. Frowning she opens her laptop and pulls up Hearst's admission page. _

-VM—VM—VM—

(Monday, Sept. 26)

_Mars Investigations. The office is full of Keith's campaign signs. A few volunteers bustle around the outer office, handing out assignments for getting signs out into the community and knocking on doors to drum up support for Keith in the 02er neighborhood. Keith's run was looking good since Jake had swung the 09er vote to Keith and with Lamb being so unpopular with the poorer zip code, but Keith had lost favor with them too, after he'd failed to find Marisol Reyes and bring her home alive. _

_Keith is on the phone_

**Keith: **Alexi, how's business? (He listens for a moment.) That's good. I just wanted to make sure you didn't want to come run my shop if I'm elected sheriff again. This town could use another good, reputable PI. (He listens for a long minute.) Well, I can't say I'm not disappointed. But I am glad that your business is keeping you busy. Let me know if you change your mind. (listening) No, I do have someone else in mind. But you were my first choice.

_Keith hangs up then taps a plain white business card on the desk a few times before he picks up the phone again. _

**Keith: **I'm calling for Nora Charles.

**Nora:** Speaking.

**Keith: **This is Keith Mars, it's been awhile Nora.

**Nora:** Keith. Yes, it has. It must be at least three years.

**Keith: **I heard you got your license.

**Nora:** Yep.

**Keith: **How's business?

**Nora:** Why do I think you already know?

**Keith: ** I warned you that breaking into the biz would be tough.

**Nora:** Tougher, since I'm a woman.

**Keith: ** That and you were determined to set up shop in Vegas, where competition was already fierce.

**Nora: **So are you calling just to rub my nose in it?

**Keith: ** Of course not. I think I have a solution for your problem, and you can help me solve a problem of my own.

-VM—VM—VM—

_Neptune High, lunch. Mac sits down at Veronica's table, finding her friend alone for once. _

**Mac: **Guess what I did this weekend?

**Veronica: **(peppy) Mani-pedi?

**Mac: **(dubious look) I discovered that Tom Petty is my musical soul mate.

_Veronica considers that and nods with a sage look._

**Veronica: **Ah-ha. I'm a fan. American Girl, Running Down A Dream.

**Mac: **Don't Come Around Here No , Don't Bring Me Down. I Need To Know, I'll feel a Whole Lot Better. You Don't Know How It Feels, You Wreck Me. I may have over-indulged. Is there such a thing as a musical hangover?

**Veronica: **I think so. I also over-indulge in sad music when I am sad. Particularly following a breakup. (shaking her head) It's not pretty.

_Logan arrives with lunch, nodding to Mac._

**Logan: **Ladies.

_Dick slides onto the seat next to Mac and sets out to make her laugh. Veronica watches with a careful eye, happy to see Mac smile, but worried for the mess that comes when a girl goes from one friend to another. _

**VVO:** Logan and Duncan used to be best friends. I bet they both thought they'd be friends forever. Until our lives changed. I know people say it's my fault that they're not friends anymore, but it's not all on me. After Lilly died they grew apart, Duncan was like a zombie and Logan was self medicating. But I may have been the final nail in the coffin, and I can't say that I regret it. Logan deserves a better bestie than Duncan, and frankly I'd have a hard time if Logan wanted to mend fences with Duncan and have him in his life. I'm just not a forgive and forget kind of girl.

-VM—VM—VM—

_6__th__ period, Physics class. Mr. Woo hands back a pop quiz. Dick glances down at his grade and shrugs._

_Dick is so busy chatting with Mac as class ends that Mr. Woo is able to stop him leaving the class with the room empty. _

**Mr. Woo: **Mr. Casablancas. If you do not start applying yourself in my class I will have to recommend you be transferred to a lower level course.

**Dick: **What? No, dude, no way.

**Mr. Woo: **You have received F's on all tests you've completed, and have handed in no homework. You can't be surprised.

**Dick: **Dude, look at my face, do I not seem surprised? What do I need to do to stay in this class?

_Mr. Woo sighs. _

-VM—VM—VM—

_Beaver tracks Veronica down in the hall leaving her economics class with Malia and Luke. _

**Beaver:** Hey, Veronica.

**Veronica:** I'll talk to you later Malia.

_Malia and Luke walk down the hallway together oblivious to everyone else as they flirt with each other._

**Veronica:** Cassidy.

**Beaver:** I wanted to ask about my case.

**Veronica:** Yeah… with my mom and everything I haven't really had time… Sorry.

**Beaver:** I'll pay you double.

_Veronica stares at him then smiles brightly._

**Veronica:** I'm sure I can find some time.

**Beaver:** Great, thanks Veronica. I'm just really worried about my dad.

**Veronica:** (flatly) Yeah.

-VM—VM—VM—

_After the last bell rings, Dick finds Mac in the hallway._

**Dick: **You should come over and watch 'Kung Fu' tonight.

**Mac:** Kung fu?

**Dick: **Yeah. Totally.

**Mac:** Let me call you. My brother has baseball practice tonight, and my mom asked if I could pick him up.

**Dick: **So come over before or after.

**Mac:** That's the thing, I don't know when his practice is… so I'll call you later if I can come.

-VM—VM—VM—

_Exiting the school, Dick watches Mac get into her car and drive away before approaching Logan. _

**Dick: **Dude, I can't get Mac to even notice that I really like her. How do I get her to like me if I can't even do that?

**Logan:** Don't tell a woman she's pretty; tell her there's no other woman like her, and all roads will open to you.

**Dick: **Huh?

**Logan:** Jules Renard.

**Dick: **Not that chick again.

**Logan:** Think about it. All your normal crap won't work with Mac. For one reason, she knows you. For another, she's not like other girls.

**Dick: **This sucks.

**Logan:** It could be worse.

**Dick: **How?

**Logan:** Last year she hated you. Now you're friends. That's progress.

**Dick: **Hey. Yeah. (lighting up with an idea) How did you get Ronnie to like you? 'Cause Mackie might not have liked me, but Ronnie _hated_ you with the passion of a thousand angry lesbians.

**Logan:** (amused) I think you mean a thousand burning suns.

**Dick: **Nah. Lesbians. All that hot girl on girl action turned into angry bitching. So how'd you do it?

**Logan:** (amused) I don't know.

**Dick: **Come on man, help me out.

**Logan:** I tried to be her friend again.

**Dick: **Yeah, OK, I'm already doing that. What else?

**Logan:** I kissed her.

**Dick: **That's it?

**Logan:** If you are ever in doubt as to whether to kiss a pretty girl, always give her the benefit of the doubt.

_Dick looks uncertain. If he moved too fast with Mac he could spook her. _

**Dick: **No, dude. I think I need to lay the ground work a bit more. She doesn't even act like she knows I'm a dude.

**Logan: **Dude.

_Dick smirks at Logan and they bump fists._

-VM—VM—VM—

_After getting off work at 6pm, Bo Sinclair takes Madison's car to the dealer to get it fixed. He sighs as the mechanic puts the car up on the lift and circles it, pointing out engine and body damage to Bo. _

**Mechanic:** I'm sorry Mr. Sinclair, this is gonna be expensive. (Bo nods.) How'd you say your daughter did it?

**Bo Sinclair:** I didn't. She claims she didn't do it.

_The mechanic frowns. _

_After Bo leaves, the mechanic looks closer at the front bumper and sees a smear of red, he looks closer then recoils, immediately walking over to the garage phone to call the Sheriff's Department. _

-VM—VM—VM—

_Mac sits at her computer in her bedroom staring at the screen in concentration, then she smiles. _

**Mac:** Gotcha!

_Having gained access, she quickly navigates her way through Neptune Memorials computer files and downloads all of Felix's files going back to childhood. She saves them to a USB drive and smiles as she calls Veronica._

**Veronica: **Mac- what's the word?

**Mac:** Success.

**Veronica: **I like success. Success in what?

**Mac:** I got the records you wanted.

_Cut to Veronica who is standing on a beach outside a Casablancas owned hotel, she has an intent look on her face. _

**Veronica: **Felix.

**Mac:** (happily) Yep.

**Veronica: **Good.

**Mac:** You don't sound very excited.

**Veronica: **I am, I'm just a bit busy right now.

**Mac:** Yeah. Sorry, I meant to ask about your mom, but I figured…

**Veronica: **Yeah, I'm not really that big on talking about my feelings.

**Mac:** I got that.

_Veronica smiles._

**Mac:** But you're good?

**Veronica: **I wouldn't say that.

**Mac:** If you need anything…

**Veronica: **You know I'll ask, butthanks.

_Kendall exits the hotel room and heads to her car._

**Veronica: **Hey Mac, I'll get the data from you tomorrow, I gotta run.

**Mac:** Yeah, no problem.

_Veronica hangs up and follows Kendall as she heads to the County Hall._

**Veronica:** What are you up to?

-VM—VM—VM—

_When Kendall heads home, Veronica calls it a night and heads to the hospital to visit her mother. On the radio, she hears an ad for Woody Goodman's bid for County Supervisor. Polls had him way ahead of Mr. French, Chester's father._

_Entering her mother's room, Veronica forces a smile onto her face._

**Veronica: **Hey Mom.

**Leanne: **Veronica. How are you?

**Veronica: **(tight smile) Just peachy.

**Leanne: **Veronica please, can't we be friends?

**Veronica: **Friends? That's what you want? 'Cause a mother is not supposed to be your friend. A mother is a mother. Or should be.

**Leanne: **I'm sorry, what more do you want me to say? I've apologized for everything. Can't you forgive me?

_Veronica shakes with repressed emotion. _

**Veronica: **No. I can't. Because your apologies are empty. You want me to forgive you? You want us to start over?

**Leanne: **Yes.

**Veronica: **Then stop drinking.

_Leanne freezes._

**Leanne: **Stop drinking. Get sober and we can start over. Get sober. That's what I want.

_Leanne takes a long time to reply._

**Leanne: **I will. I promise. I will. I want to be in your life. I want to be a good mother to you and Shiloh. I love you Veronica. (weepy) I love you so much.

**Veronica: **I love you too Mom.

-VM—VM—VM—

_Bo and Cheryl Sinclair had just sat down to watch the 10 o'clock news when a knock sounds on the front door. Both their faces crease into frowns._

**Cheryl Sinclair:** What now?

_It had been a tough day for them, with Madison accusing them of setting her up by crashing her car over breakfast, then Bo and Cheryl had gotten into an argument over how to handle it. Bo wanted to ground Madison until college and take away her car after repairing it. Cheryl wanted to leave the car in its current condition, and have Madison get a job to pay for the repairs. Both had stressful jobs, and the Hawaiian vacation had been about rest and relaxation. Any peace they had found had disappeared within ten minutes of arriving home. _

_Bo opens the door to see red and blue flashing lights and a young Hispanic deputy at the door. _

**Bo Sinclair:** Can I help you deputy?

**Leo: **Sir. I'm Deputy D'Amato. I need to speak to you about the car you took to the BMW dealership today.

**Cheryl Sinclair:** Why? What's Madison done now?

**Leo: **Madison. That's your daughter? It's her car?

**Bo Sinclair:** (weary and worried) Yes. Perhaps you should come in and tell me why you're here.

_Leo enters and Mrs. Sinclair joins them in the foyer._

**Leo: **To your knowledge does anyone else have access to your daughter's vehicle, besides yourselves and your daughter? Another child, perhaps?

**Bo Sinclair:** No. Madison is the primary driver. We have a second set of keys in the safe.

**Cheryl Sinclair:** Our other daughter is only 11 years old.

**Leo: **Anyone else?

**Bo Sinclair:** No.

**Leo: **Were you aware that there was a hit and run accident at the Poseidon mall last week?

_Madison's parents are growing more nervous and Cheryl takes Bo's hand in hers. _

**Cheryl Sinclair:** No. We were out of town last week on vacation.

**Leo: **So only your daughter Madison would have had access to the car.

**Cheryl Sinclair:** I don't think we should answer any more questions until I know what this is about.

**Leo: **I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Sinclair, your daughter's vehicle was involved in a hit and run accident. I'm going to need to question her.

_Cut to Madison standing between her parents, facing Leo and another deputy. Madison swears her innocence, but realizes nervously that she can't prove it. She'd left cheerleading alone and gone home. She decides to lie._

**Madison:** I was at cheerleading practice then I was with my friend Jodi. But, it couldn't have been me. I didn't even drive that car last week.

**Leo: **Jodi who?

**Madison**: Levin.

_Bo frowns._

**Bo Sinclair:** What car did you drive if you weren't driving yours Madison?

**Madison**: Oh, uh… I…

**Cheryl Sinclair:** Madison, you were expressly told that you were not to drive your father's or my car while we were away.

_Madison looks defiant and her parents reprimand her as Leo nods to the other deputy with him to call Jodi Levin to confirm Madison's alibi. _

_A minute later Leo interrupts their family discussion._

**Leo: **Miss Sinclair, please stand up and put your hands behind your back.

_All three Sinclairs gape at Leo._

**Bo Sinclair:** What?

**Cheryl Sinclair:** Why?

**Madison:** No!

**Leo:** Madison Sinclair, you are under arrest for vehicular assault, attempted vehicular homicide and leaving the scene of an accident. You have the right to remain silent. You have a right to an attorney…

_Lauren watches with tears and fear in her eyes as the deputies lead Madison out of the house in handcuffs._

-VM—VM—VM—

_As Veronica leaves the hospital, she finds Wiedman waiting for her in the parking lot. _

**Wiedman: **Miss Mars.

**Veronica: **_Mr._ Wiedman. What do you want?

_He nods._

**Wiedman: **We'll dispense with the pleasantries then. I wanted to remind you that it is in Shiloh's best interest that her paternity remains unknown.

**Veronica: **Unknown? Everyone in the media assumes she's my dad's.

**Wiedman: **Yes, and I would like it to remain that way as long as possible.

**Veronica: **Fine.

**Wiedman: **If you will tell me when you plan to visit her at the Kane residence, I will arrange things for you.

**Veronica: **(narrowed eyes) What?

**Wiedman: **Iassume you would feel more comfortable if during your visits with Shiloh if the younger Mr. Kane was not present.

_Veronica tenses noticeably. _

**Veronica: **I was under the impression that Jake's custody didn't change my visitation.

**Wiedman: **It has not.

**Veronica: **Then my usual pattern of picking up Shiloh and taking her elsewhere should hold.

**Wiedman: **Yes.

**VVO:** But I would probably still run into Duncan, coming or going.

**Veronica: **I usually have Shi on Tuesdays and Thursdays. I pick her up between three and four. And Sundays.

_He nods again, leaving without another word._

-VM—VM—VM—

_Neptune Sheriff office's holding cell. Madison is behind bars and her parents look at her hopelessly. _

**Cheryl Sinclair:** Don't say a word to anyone unless I'm with you Madison.

**Leo:** I'll give you a few moments alone with her.

_Leo leaves and Madison looks at her parents with a tear strained face and smeared mascara. _

**Madison:** You have to get me out.

**Cheryl Sinclair:** I can't.

**Madison:** (blubbering) But… this is like a jail!

**Bo Sinclair:** You heard the deputy Madison, you won't be arraigned until morning.

**Madison:** But we're rich, and Mom is a lawyer… you can do something, talk to someone, bribe them! I don't care, just get me out of here!

**Cheryl Sinclair:** (with deliberate calm) You will be arraigned tomorrow, at which point we will learn how much evidence they have against you.

**Madison:** What?

**Cheryl Sinclair:** The strength of their case will determine the amount of your bail.

**Madison:** Bail? What does that mean?

**Cheryl Sinclair:** (weary) I know you watch television, Madison, you know what bail is.

**Madison:** (desperate) But, you'll pay it. Just, please, (she looks sincere) please, just pay it now, talk to whoever, just don't leave me here!

**Bo Sinclair:** I'm sorry Madison, more than you know. Sorry that it has come to this.

**Madison:** What? Daddy!

**Bo Sinclair:** You're ungrateful, you're spiteful, you're selfish. You lack humility, compassion and any kind feelings for anyone but yourself. Your mother and I and your biological parents have tried to work with you, tried to guide you, but you have resisted all our efforts.

**Cheryl Sinclair:** (unsure) Bo…

**Bo Sinclair:** I love you Madison, but I'm not proud of you, and I'm not proud to be your father. I hope for all our sakes that these… accusations are not true.

**Madison:** They're not. I swear! You have to believe me! I was with Jodi.

_Madison's fists clutch at the bars then she peels them off wiping them on her jeans in disgust. _

**Cheryl Sinclair:** (coldly) You're lying Madison. I know that you lie all the time, but I had hoped given the seriousness of the situation you would, for once, tell the truth.

**Madison:** I am!

**Cheryl Sinclair:** The deputies spoke to Jodi, you weren't with her Madison.

**Madison:** (venomous) What? That bitch! She's lying.

**Cheryl Sinclair:** They also spoke to her mother who was home alone with Jodi that afternoon.

**Madison:** No… OK, so I was _supposed_ to be with Jodi, but I felt sick, I came home. I was home.

**Cheryl Sinclair:** Then Lauren was with you?

**Madison:** Well, no, Lauren wasn't home.

**Cheryl Sinclair:** No, she wasn't home, because despite our very clear directions Lauren stayed with her friend Sadie while we were away.

**Madison:** She wanted to!

**Bo Sinclair:** Because you have never had a kind word for her in your life.

**Madison:** (clearly manipulative and angry) So I'm horrible and she's perfect and now that you have your other real daughter you're just going to throw me away.

_Cheryl recoils, but Boyd stands firm, taking his wife's hand and squeezing it firmly._

**Bo Sinclair:** I won't let you manipulate us Madison. We love you and we have never given you any reason to doubt our love. This situation was not manufactured by your mother and I to teach you a lesson. Either you did this, you ran down that girl in the road and left her to her fate, or someone who you lent your car to did it.

_Madison shakes her head pitifully. _

**Madison:** I didn't. I didn't.

**Cheryl Sinclair:** We'll see you tomorrow Madison. I would advise you to consider how you ended up here.

_The Sinclairs turn around to leave, each filled with doubts as Madison's sobs echo off the cement walls. _

**Cheryl Sinclair:** (hollowly) We need to call the Mackenzies.

**Bo Sinclair: **I know.

(Tuesday, Sept. 27)

_The news of Madison's arrest was like a gossip wildfire at school. Add in the fact that people were speculating that Madison had run down Betina because she was jealous over the fact that Dick was seeing Betina and Madison at the same time. Surprisingly to Veronica, Dick did not appear to be basking in the spotlight. But Gia was. Dick hadn't called Gia since the homecoming dance on Saturday or made an effort to talk to Gia at school. _

_-VM—VM—VM—_

_Veronica walks away from her locker and notices Hank Didden standing with Andrew (Ram's little brother). Hank lets loose a wolf whistle and smirks at Veronica, his eyes drifting down her body, dressed in another short skirt and shirt that flattered her slight curves. The bet was nearing an end and Veronica would be happy to have it be done. She narrows her eyes at him and reaches into her bag and pulls out her taser, smiling at him invitingly she sparks the taser twice, causing Andrew's mouth to fall open and Hank to laugh. _

**Hank Didden:** I knew we had a _spark_, Veronica.

_She rolls her eyes but is smiling as she keeps walking, seeing Mac down the hall, banging her head against her locker. A piece of paper is attached to the front. _

**Veronica:** Mac attack, what's the haps?

_Mac halts her self-abuse and turns to face Veronica, refusing to appreciate the quip._

**Mac:** I got mugged. By my own principal. They took my cell phone interceptor and apparently plan on keeping it until the end of the year. What happened to end of the day? Why wasn't that working?

**Veronica:** (ponderous tone) Everyone still kept bringing in their cell phone interceptors?

**Mac:** Is there any chance you can get it back for me? I borrowed it from my buddy at Radio Shack, because apparently (dropping her voice) I've become a psycho ex-girlfriend and I wanted to listen to John's cell phone calls.

_Veronica gives her a long look, a hint of amusement around her mouth._

**Mac:** You're judging me.

**Veronica:** No. I'm judging myself. (rhetorical, self judgment) Why don't I have a cell phone interceptor?

**Mac:** Please, respect the business model, Veronica. I do the gadgets. You do the actual espionage.

**Veronica:** I'll see what I can do.

_She links her arm with Mac and pulls her down the hallway towards lunch. _

**Veronica:** So what were you hoping to learn from his conversations? 'Cause I can assure you it goes like this. (deep voice) You're so pretty Alexis. (high pitch) I know. And I never wear bras. It's a good thing I spend so much time on my back. (deep voice) Yeah. (high pitch) Tell me again what you think my best feature is?

_Mac laughs, then looks guilty._

**Mac:** She seems nice.

**Veronica:** She's a social climber, and she chose to climb your boyfriend.

**Mac:** I broke up with him.

**Veronica:** Yep, you did which begs the question… what were you hoping to hear?

_Mac grimaces. _

**Mac:** Nothing. (pause) Something. I don't know what happened. He was all hot, cold, hot, cold, and I couldn't take it anymore.

_Veronica nods and sits down at her table. _

**Veronica:** I get it Mac, I do, but and this is totally crazy coming from me, but I think you need to let go. Move on, get closure, whatever cliché you want.

**Mac:** So you're saying that Clemmons searching my locker was a sign?

_Veronica makes a speculative face, then shrugs._

**Veronica:** Take it for what it is. (She sees Logan approaching with Rams.) And for what it's worth, he's the one who will regret this. And not because I plan to use the slightest excuse to taser him. (serious sincerity) He'll regret losing you Mac. You'll be fine, he was just your first boyfriend, and maybe you'll have a soft spot for him for awhile, but he'll never get over you. You'll always be the one who got away. And he has no one to blame but himself.

**Mac:** Are we still talking about me, or, uh…

_Mac shrugs towards where Duncan is staring at Veronica from one of the secondary 09er boy tables._

**Veronica:** Huh, point taken. But Duncan… (She makes a face like she smells something bad.) Duncan… (Veronica breaks off) Let's just say that if Elmo even gets remotely close to hurting you as much as Duncan hurt me, he won't live long enough to realize what a mistake he made with you.

_Veronica's dark serous tone sets Mac back and she looks from her friend, so petite, and pretty with shiny hair and luminous skin, but also so damaged, by events Mac barely knew about and apparently even more that she knew nothing about. _

_Veronica's tone is remarkably lighter as she calls Malia and Luke to come sit with them that day. Kate and Dick round out the lunch table. _

_-VM—VM—VM—_

_After school, Logan stages a diversion to draw Clemmons out of his office, and Veronica stands outside of the main administration office until a car alarm is heard going off in the administration parking lot just outside. A woman hurries out from behind the desk searching for her keys. _

**VVO: **I may joke with Mac aboutespionage... but staging a two part diversion…

_She sneaks into the office and unlocks Clemmons door with the master key Wallace had scored for her._

**VVO: **…and having an inside guy? Pure Bond.

_-VM—VM—VM—_

_Elsewhere on campus Dick runs after Mac as she walks to her car. _

**Dick:** Hey, uh, Mac.

**Mac:** Hi Dick, what's up?

**Dick:** Oh, uh… how are you with the Madison thing? Your parents, her parents, you know.

**Mac:** I do. I'm not really sure what to think about all that.

_Dick is silent. Mac cocks her head questioningly at him._

**Mac:** Is it true that you are dating both of them?

_Dating would be a nice term for what people were saying Dick had been doing with both girls._

**Dick:** No, I mean, (He ducks his head.) I was. But not anymore.

**Mac:** OK.

_Dick's head pops up and he smiles at Mac's easy acceptance of his explanation._

**Dick:** So, I kinda need a favor.

**Mac:** Another website?

**Dick:** No, actually, as a tutor. Science isn't really my thing.

**Mac:** (teasing) I've seen the proof of that.

**Dick:** So, uh, what do you think? Help me out?

**Mac:** Logan is pretty good at physics…

**Dick:** No. I mean, if Logan and I were hanging out, we would not be studying.

_Mac laughs._

**Mac:** No, I guess not.

**Dick:** (trying to sweeten the pot) I can pay.

_Mac purses her lips. _

**Mac:** I think the going rate for a tutor of my caliber is $40 an hour. So I'm gonna have to charge you… (blows out a breath) $20 an hour.

**Dick:** (smirking) No problem. And I'll sweeten the deal with some soy this and tofu that for you.

_Mac laughs again._

**Mac:** I'll give you a list of restaurants and bakeries.

**Dick:** Now we're talking.

_He slings his arm around Mac as they continue walking to her car._

_-VM—VM—VM—_

_Racing out of school, Veronica felt crunched for time. Between her mom, not being able to see what was happening in the hotel room once Kendall went inside, and school, Veronica was a little stressed._

_Entering the gym at the country club Veronica silently sent a thank you to Logan who had gotten her the guest pass. Logan had wanted to come to see Veronica work-out and play spy, but she had sent him on his way, knowing that Logan's presence would only attract Kendall's attention._

_Veronica spotted Kendall on a treadmill and happily took one next to her. Putting on her dumb blonde act she pestered Kendall until the busty brunette handed over her Ipod, purportedly to check Veronica's earphones since her boyfriend with the heavy ear wax might have messed them up. Veronica quickly palms the Ipod and trades it with an exact replacement, Ipod and playlist helpfully supplied by Beaver. Veronica complimented Kendall on her ass then let the older woman go about her business. Unfortunately, Veronica had to stay on the treadmill until Kendall left or attract attention. _

_Stepping off the torture machine covered in a heavy layer of sweat, Veronica grimaces. _

**VVO:** Maybe I should put a little more time into physical fitness.

_Washing up quickly in the club's private showers, Veronica changed into a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt and flip flops. _

_-VM—VM—VM—_

_Cut to Veronica strapping Shi into her car seat in the back of the Mini at the Kane Mansion. Veronica pushes some scattered papers and empty snack wrappers to the floor, making a mental note to clean out her car that weekend. Seeing a slick, glossy brochure from Casablancas Enterprises, she frowns as something niggles at the back of her mind. Pressing one more kiss to Shi's cheek and setting her sippy cup and a small container of Gold Fish Crackers within reach, Veronica grabs the brochure and heads back to the beachfront hotel where Kendall had been meeting her lover. _

_Veronica gets Shiloh out of the car and puts her camera into the diaper bag, making sure it was clean and dry inside. Pulling on her favorite green baseball hat, Veronica carries Shy down the beach until she has a good view of the hotel and the room Kendall used._

**VVO:** Cheating on your husband in his own hotel is pretty skeezy, but...

_Veronica opens the brochure and looks at the picture of a high rise, state of the art hotel named The Sandpiper, supposedly located in Neptune, and then looks up at the hotel, a two story, slightly beat up wooden structure, also named The Sandpiper._

**VVO:** Cheating on your husband in his own hotel which is supposed to be worth close to near $700 million dollars but looks like a La Quinta at the beach? That's perfect.

_Veronica snaps a picture then lays out a blanket to sit on while Shi runs around in the sand. _

_When the man exits the room Veronica follows him to the __County Hall. __Veronica scrambles to get Shi out of the car and follow the man inside, but she is too slow and almost loses him around a corner. Jogging after him with Shi in her arms, she sees the man enter the office of the county assessor, Jack Montana. _

_Entering the office she doesn't have to act harried as she tells the secretary that the guy who is meeting with the assessor hit her car in the parking lot, and she needs to get his name. The secretary says she must be mistaken because the only person in Mr. Montana's office is Mr. Montana. Veronica asks if he has dark hair and gives the man's approximate height, and the secretary replies that he is Mr. Montana. Veronica realizes puts the last piece in the puzzle and nods to herself before leaving. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Back in her car, Shiloh is shouting random things to Veronica and jabbering in her baby talk, but Veronica is satisfied that more and more real words pepper the 18 month old's ramblings. _

_Pulling up to a stop sign, Shi looks around and sees a little girl in the car next to them with an ice cream cone. _

**Shiloh:** Wanta-.

**Veronica:** What do you want?

**Shiloh:** Wanta mmm.

_Veronica cranes her neck around to see what it is that has captured Shiloh's attention._

**Veronica:** You are a girl after my own heart.

_Shi responds to Veronica's warm affectionate tone of voice._

**Shiloh:** Besos?

**Veronica:** Yes, besos.

_Veronica made kissing noises to Shi as she pulled into an ice cream shop's parking lot. _

**Veronica:** Ice cream. Full fat, full sugar, full goodness. Big sis worked out today.

_Shi claps as Veronica releases her from her seat and scrambles out awkwardly. _

_Inside the ice cream shop, Veronica waits while the teenage worker assembles a sundae for Veronica and a one scoop cone in a bowl for Shi. The radio is on and as a song ends, the DJ's voice comes on. "Big news today in Neptune. Jake Kane, billionaire founder and CEO of Kane Industries, has a love child." Veronica freezes and pulls her hat lower over her face. "Turns out the cute little girl teenage sleuth Veronica Mars has been carting around all summer is Jake Kane's kid, and get this the mother is Leanne Mars. That's right, the former wife of the former Sheriff, who was run out of office by none other than Jake Kane, following the murder of his oldest child, had an affair that resulted in a kid with Jake Kane. I think this family needs to go on Jerry Springer, they'd fit right in."_

_Veronica flinches, knowing the truth was even worse than what people knew. Smiling tightly at the clerk, Veronica accepted the ice creams and rushed back to her car. She frantically considered where to go, where would be safe to take Shiloh. _

_The Kane Mansion was out, the media would be camped out there. The media had followed her all summer, they knew Veronica's usual haunts: Logan's, Meg's work, the Fennels, and the Mars Apartment. Making an quick decision, Veronica heads to Mac's house. _

_Arriving, she smiles gratefully as Mrs. Mackenzie opens the garage for Veronica to pull into, hiding her distinctive vehicle from any prying eyes. _

**Veronica:** I'm so sorry...

**Natalie Mackenzie: **You're always welcome here Veronica,

**Veronica:** I know you have your hands full with...

**VVO:** With your biological daughter's arrest.

**Natalie Mackenzie: **Madison was released on bail an hour ago. She doesn't want to see us.

_Veronica bit her lip, but kept quiet. Madison was a bitch but Veronica hadn't thought she would go so far to take out a rival._

**Natalie Mackenzie: **And this must be Shiloh.

**Veronica:** Yes.

**Natalie Mackenzie: **She's absolutely adorable.

**Veronica:** And she knows it.

_Mrs. Mackenzie laughs and picks Shi up when the baby raises her arms in silent command to the woman, wanting a better look at her._

**Shiloh: **P-etty.

_Veronica smiled._

**Natalie Mackenzie: **Well, thank you, so are you. Very pretty. And speaking so well, you're going to be just as smart as your sister and my daughter.

_Veronica followed Mrs. Mackenzie inside, happy for the refuge, no matter how brief. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At the Kane Mansion, Wiedman finishes questioning a maid and another is brought in. He regards the woman silently as she shifts uncomfortably on her feet. He leaves her in silence as his phone beeps and he opens a new email._

**Wiedman:** It appears we have something to discuss.

**Maid:** What? I don't know anything.

**Wiedman: **No? Do you, by chance, know how $20,000 was deposited to your bank account this morning?

_The maid flushes and begins to sweat. _

**Wiedman: **Please, have a seat. This will take awhile.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Leaving Kane Industries Headquarters, Jake is besieged by reporters all shouting questions about his motives for running Keith Mars out of office and how long he'd been hiding his love child. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_In his BMW SUV, Duncan inches thorough a crowd of media as security staff clear a path for him to pass through the iron gates to his home. "How do you feel to have another sister, Duncan? Did you know about your sister? How old is she? Did your mother know about the affair? How long was it going on? Were you dating Veronica Mars at the same time your father was having an affair with her mother?" Duncan looks shell-shocked._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At the Mackenzies, Shiloh and Veronica are about to sit down to dinner. Ryan comes up behind Shi and claps his hands loudly startling her. She cries out then walks over and pushes him. _

**Veronica:** (reprimanding) Shiloh!

**Natalie Mackenzie:** (rueful and amused) I can see she is well socialized. Don't worry about it Veronica, that is perfectly normal behavior at this age, and for the next nine years or so.

_Veronica holds back a smile and drops to her haunches to be at Shi's height._

**Veronica:** You do not push or hit or bite.

_Shiloh's lower lip pops out in a pout and she pushes her thumb into her mouth. _

**Veronica:** Please apologize to Ryan.

_Shi looks stubborn._

**Natalie Mackenzie:** (commandingly) Ryan?

**Ryan:** (reluctantly) Sorry.

**Shiloh:** (parroting) owwie.

_Veronica smiles and kisses her sister on the cheek, earning a tentative smile. Then the little girl rushes towards Veronica, knocking her sister onto her butt on the kitchen floor. _

**Veronica:** Roka.

_The Mackenzies laugh and the two blonde girls join in. _

_-VM—VM—VM—_

_Java the Hut, night. A guy is singing karaoke in a very off-key voice. Veronica quickly walks by and sits down at the table where Beaver is. He gives her a red iPod, the one Veronica had programmed to take a picture every 15 seconds, and she plugs it into her laptop and loads the pictures. The county assessor is in the first few shots. Veronica quickly advances through those pictures._

**Beaver:** Who is that guy?

**Veronica:** He's… not your guy.

Cassidy wonders aloud what they're doing, but Veronica doesn't explain or go back. Some of the pictures show the assessor pulling out some papers.

_She continues advancing the pictures showing the assessor leaving the hotel room and Kendall pouring herself a drink. Several pictures later Kendall is back on her feet to open the door. The Ipod camera's view is blocked by Kendall for a moment, then she shifts to the side and Veronica's mouth falls open as Duncan is revealed in his soccer practice uniform. _

**Beaver:** (stunned) Is that…?

**Veronica:** (also taken aback) Yeah.

**Beaver:** Wow, didn't see that coming.

_Kendall takes the role of aggressor and slides her hands up his chest lifting his jersey off. Veronica clicks automatically until she sees Kendall's hand in Duncan's shorts. _

_Veronica closes the picture viewer and copies the pictures to a USB drive which she hands to Beaver. _

**Veronica:** So, job complete. It's time to pay up.

**Beaver:** Yeah, of course, but Duncan Kane?

**Veronica:** You saw the same thing I did.

_Beaver pulls out twenty $100 dollar bills and hands them to Veronica with some hesitation._

**Beaver:** Is that it, then?

**Veronica:** That's it, photographic proof that your new stepmother broke her prenuptial agreement, that was what you wanted, right?

**Beaver:** Right.

_A false smile covers Veronica's face. _

**Veronica:** Then I should get going.

_Veronica shuts her laptop and pockets the Ipod. The deal she'd struck with Beaver said she got to keep it, and that meant she had a copy of the pictures. _

_-VM—VM—VM—_

_Mars apartment. Veronica is on the phone with Wallace as she saves the pictures to the password protected, encrypted portion of her hard drive. She also saves them to another USB drive and prints out a few that tell the tale quickly. When she stops participating in the conversation Wallace tries to get your attention._

**Wallace:** Yo, Mars, did aliens land outside your window?

**Veronica:** What? Sorry Wallace, just distracted by something I was looking at.

**Wallace:** What?

**Veronica:** Just… twardyness.

**Wallace:** New case?

**Veronica:** One I've been working on for a few days now. But I'm almost done with it.

**Wallace:** Good, then you can spend some time quizzing me for my SATs.

**Veronica:** Not tomorrow I can't.

**Wallace:** Come on V, this is no way to treat your almost brother.

**Veronica:** Sorry bro, my mom is getting out of the hospital tomorrow and…

**Wallace:** 'nuf said.

**Veronica:** Later? I can come over after I have dinner with her?

**Wallace:** If you feel up to it.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

(Wednesday, Sept. 28)

_Economics classroom. Between 2__nd__ and 3__rd__ periods, Veronica comes into the Mr. Pope's room._

**Mr. Pope:** Veronica? What can I do for you?

**Veronica:** I need to know about real estate fraud.

_Mr. Pope explains that it's hard to do because people don't usually buy property sight unseen. Veronica says it's different with a REIT. Mr. Pope agrees, but says there are other safeguards, such as the county assessor making sure that the property is sold at fair market value. Veronica says then even if you bribe the assessor, you'd still have to find an unsuspecting buyer. Mr. Pope says you could borrow against an inflated property to buy more property and inflate its value and so on. _

**Veronica:** Sell your Casablancas stock.

**Mr. Pope:** What?

**Veronica:** Mr. Casablancas is artificially driving up his company's value.

**Mr. Pope:** Ho-how do you-

_She shows Mr. Pope the brochure's picture of the Sandpiper Hotel and her own photograph of that same hotel. He says it must be a mistake, but she says she checked into it and it's not the only one. Mr. Pope is surprised and upset. She tells him to dump his stock, but he says he can't. He'd just be selling it to someone else and he can't do that. _

**Veronica:** I'm sorry.

_She leaves, and he takes down his sailboat picture and looks at it sadly._

_Veronica cuts her next class, Organic Chemistry, one she shared with Duncan, to call the SEC. _

-VM-VM-VM—

_Big Dick's office.__Big Dick looks at the pictures of Duncan and Kendall and asks Cassidy where the pictures came from. Cassidy apologizes, saying he couldn't let Kendall do that to him anymore, so he hired someone. Big Dick asks if he hired a private investigator and Cassidy says yes. _

**Big Dick:** Oh, son.

_Beaver's expression twitches and a look of doubt crosses his face. Big Dick hurriedly grabs his briefcase and shoves some files into it._

**Beaver:** Wh-wh-what are you gonna do?

_Big Dick ignores his son. A voice sounds over the intercom._

**INTERCOM:** Mr. Casablancas? Some gentlemen from the SEC are here to see you.

_Big Dick clutches his briefcase and races out of his office. He points to his staff as he bolts across the premises. Beaver follows, bemused._

_Beaver's face is cold and hard as he watches his dad lose his cool, sweat dotting his upper lip and forehead as he stuffed papers into his suitcase and listened for the helicopter that would whisk him away from the descending Feds if only it landed soon enough._

**Big Dick:** (regretful) Cassidy… tell your brother that I love him. I love you both.

_There was a break in the ice and instantly, Beaver reverted to the child that just wanted to be loved by his father, the child that needed protection and reassurance was visible behind the cold darkness that had numbed his soul from the disappointing reality of his life. Then his father turns away, his thoughts once again occupied by his own life, and his younger son is forgotten. But doubt filled Beaver._

**Big Dick:** Shred it. Shred everything. Shred everything. Empty your files and start shredding. Right. Now. Start. Shredding. Start. Now. Open your desks, get all the papers out, do it, right now, do it.

**WORKERS:** Pull it all out. All the files. All of them, let's go! Can you give me a hand? Just do it.

_The staff run around like lunatics to do as instructed. Beaver watches this all with concern. He looks back and sees two officious-looking men walking through the office. Looking forward, Beaver sees his father has disappeared._

_Beaver is close to tears. Big Dick runs out of his office, taking only his briefcase with him, and Cassidy runs after him. Beaver stops and looks ready to cry. Big Dick goes out onto the roof where a helicopter is waiting for him. _

**Beaver:** Wait, Dad, take me with you.

_Big Dick barely spares a glace for his son before jumping into the helicopter, which takes off immediately. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Sitting at lunch, Veronica watches as once again Dick devotes his lunchtime to making Mac smile and laugh, and while Veronica knew it wasn't selfless on his part, he wanted to make inroads with Mac, she still felt guilty. Dick's world was about to come crashing down._

_Feeling Logan's hand drift over her butt she turns to her boyfriend of eight months with unfocused eyes. _

**Logan:** What's got you so preoccupied?

_Her mouth tightens and Logan feels a coil of tension start in his stomach. Reading her expression as guilt, stubbornness and concern he tightens his hand on her hip and tugs her closer to him._

**Logan:** What's going on?

**Veronica:** I can't tell you, but it has nothing to do with us.

**Logan:** (eyes narrowing) Then who does it have to do with? (relaxing) Are you still worried about Shiloh?

**Veronica:** Yeah, of course, but that's not it.

_Duncan walks past with another soccer player, both smiling about their winning season, and Veronica flinches._

**L ogan:** (intense) Is it Duncan? Has he been bothering you?

**Veronica:** (shaking her head) No. He barely looks my way.

**Logan:** (demanding) Tell me Veronica. Is your mom still doing OK?

**Veronica:** (sigh) Yeah, she's as great as a hospitalized alcoholic who just lost custody of her daughter could be. And I can't tell you. There are actual Federal laws involved.

**Logan:** Is this about Marisol and the other girls? Or Meg?

_She slumps down her shoulders curving under the weight of her life, and she turns her face into Logan's neck, breathing in his comforting scent._

**Veronica:** Please stop asking, you're just reminding me of how complicated my life is.

_He presses a kiss to the side of her ear._

**Logan:** (quietly) I wanna help.

**Veronica:** You are helping, you help me each day, just by being you, just by being here.

_He relaxes a bit, his hand rubbing up and down her back. _

**Logan:** Is that a clue?

_She smiles and lifts her head._

**Veronica:** We'll make a detective of you yet.

**Logan:** So, yes, then.

**Veronica:** I didn't mean it to be, but... (she bobs her head to the side)

**Logan:** (smirking) So, in the spirit of being helpful, why don't I volunteer to distract you from your thoughts this afternoon.

**Veronica:** I'd love to. I really would, but my mom is being discharged and I want to have dinner with her.

_Logan clearly isn't happy, but lets it go without comment, he knew what it was like to have an alcoholic mother, and one in recovery was even more demanding than when they were drinking. _

**Logan:** Well, Sugarpuss, I guess I get to see you on the ride home at least.

**Veronica:** I'm sorry.

**Logan:** I am too, but don't worry about it.

_Her eyes drift around the lunch area, and land on the piece of crap car parked next to Logan's jackass yellow Xterra. It was Dick's current clunker. _

**Veronica:** Hey. Want to do something to help?

**Logan:** What did I just say?

**Veronica:** Let Dick drive the Mustang tomorrow.

**Logan:** What? Why?

**Veronica:** Just do it Logan. Let him drive it for tomorrow, for a week, one day a week, whatever, just relax the punishment a bit.

_The boys had been making bets and the losers paying horrible consequences all summer in a very testosterone inspired homage to Chester, who had died in a crash at the end of their junior year. Dick had bet Logan that he couldn't touch Veronica for a week or Dick would get to drive Logan's Audi for six months. Logan hadn't liked it, but he'd persevered, despite Veronica's own version of 'helping,' and Dick had lost the right to drive his own vehicle(s) for six months. Logan had been picking and renting clunkers for him for the last month. _

_Since school had started and the story got around, 02er kids had been offering Logan their vehicles, for a fee, to punish Dick who had been one of the biggest bullies in their school for years and earn a little cash from Logan. _

**Logan:** Why would you want me to do something nice for Dick?

_Logan's eyes go to his friend, trying to figure out what had inspired this change of course from_ _Veronica. _

**Logan:** Does Mac like someone else?

**Veronica:** No, of course not, she's still reeling from getting tangled up in Elmo's strings.

_Logan ignores the dig at his friend._

**Logan:** Then why?

_She presses a hard kiss to his lips._

**Veronica:** Just do it, OK? (She gives him her patented smile and head tilt combo.) Please?

**Logan:** You know that doesn't work on me.

**Veronica:** Are you sure?

**Logan:** Yeah. Now add in being naked and I'm a pushover for it, but fully clothed and in a crowd...

_She laughs._

**Veronica:** Please, just do it Logan. (smiling wickedly) You know I like to reward you with positive reinforcement.

**Logan:** Spell it out for me.

**Veronica:** What do you want?

**Logan:** Your time.

_Her smile softens to be more genuine, affectionate._

**Veronica:** Tomorrow. Dinner, and I'll stay over until midnight, or if you're willing to break my curfew...

**Logan:** Bring Shi with you, spend the whole afternoon, then we'll get dinner after dropping her off.

**Veronica:** Done. Should we shake on another successful negotiation, Mr. Echolls?

**Logan:** You know how I like to seal the deal with you.

_He leans in and kisses her lightly, drawing the kiss out, then deepening it. Veronica hears Wallace grumbling, and the sounds of him gathering up his lunch tray to quit the table, but she keeps on kissing Logan. He really was her best therapy. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Fennell home. A few reporters camp outside, but they're quiet so they don't disturb Wallace as he studies for the SAT test. He had taken it at the end of his junior year, but his score was only average. He wanted to see if he could get a better score, allowing more colleges to make him scholarship offers if he met their entrance criteria. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At Java the Hut, Dick is also pouring over the books, actually trying to learn. Logan had pointed out the one flaw in his plan to spend more one-on-one time with Mac by having her tutor him: she already thought he was dumb, if he failed to learn anything from her, he'd confirm it and likely annoy her too. _

_But from Mac's smiles, and Dick's look of concentration, that wasn't happening yet. _

**Mac:** So, where should we start, we're in Chapter 5 now...

**Dick:** Uh, yeah, I think the beginning would be good.

**Mac:** OK, Physics is the study of matter, stuff, and its motion through space and time, along with related concepts such as energy and force.

_Dick looks blank._

**Mac:** Think of your car. Your car is matter. When you drive it, it's in motion. You move through space, from here to your house, and time, the time it takes to make the trip.

**Dick:** OK, got it.

**Mac:** So what makes your car move?

**Dick:** The engine.

**Mac:** The engine, gas, round tires that ease resistance. What slows your car?

**Dick:** The speed limit, but only at Folsom and Monroe, there are always cops there.

**Mac:** Good to know, but I mean more friction, wind, air, brakes, the weight of the car and its occupants...

**Dick:** Got it.

**Mac:** Good, so I think we should try to focus on this chapter, then each study session we can go back over what you should have learned already.

_Dick pouts._

**Mac:** Chapter 5 is about symmetry...(Mac keeps talking about symmetry in art and design then in science) In art and in physics, the idea is that you perform some algorithmic or operation to the figure or system of interest. (Dick watches her mouth move and wonders if he'll ever get the chance to kiss her.) If you recover the same figure or system then you have a symmetry.

_Mac finishes her introductory volley and sees that it did not make sense to Dick._

**Mac:** Think of...snowflakes.

**Dick:** Snowflakes? Like the real stuff or the pretty ones?

**Mac:** (smiling) The pretty ones. Snowflakes provide an excellent natural example of a system with a discrete rotation symmetry.

_Mac borrows a pair of scissors from Meg and cuts a simple paper snowflake out to show Dick._

**Dick:** Cool. I think I kinda get that. Thanks for doing this Mac.

**Mac:** No problem. Physics isn't my favorite either, and teaching you can only help me learn it better.

_The Casablancas name on the news that is playing on the TVs in the corners of the room draws their attention._

_"The SEC announced today that an arrest warrant for Richard Casablancas, the mega successful hotelier from Neptune, California has been issued. A tip sent the SEC to the sunshine state earlier today, where they found enough evidence to arrest and charge the CEO of Casablancas Enterprises after just a half day of looking at his records. Inside sources at the SEC say they expect to charge Casablancas with eight counts of fraud, money laundering, and false statements. In what results in a Ponzi Scheme, Casablancas is accused if duping his clients out of hundreds of millions of dollars."_

_Dick looks stunned and gets up to leave without taking his books._

**Dick:** No way.

**Mac:** (regretfully) Dick...

_A few steps from the door he turns back to look at Mac regretfully. _

**Dick:** Sorry Mackie, I gotta go.

**Mac:** Yeah, don't worry about it. (awkwardly) Good luck.

_Dick disappears out the door just as Jackie enters with a new guy. Mac looks out the windows as Dick peels out of the parking lot, then notices Jackie and her date. She frowns._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Veronica fidgets in her chair in the Kane Mansion family room. Not the formal room where guests were invited to sit before and after dinner, but the room that Lilly and Duncan used the most with friends. Duncan enters and looks at Veronica in surprise._

_His father enters with Wiedman. _

**Jake:** I'm glad you both could come.

**Veronica:** I'm sorry was there an option?

**Jake:** Veronica, I know we have our differences, but everyone in this room has Shiloh's best interests at heart.

**Veronica:** (challenging, with a clear look at Duncan) Are you sure about that?

**Jake:** Yes.

_She resists the urge to roll her eyes._

**Veronica:** Where is she? If I have to be here, I, at least, want to see her.

**Jake:** And you may, in a moment.

_Veronica frowns but subsides in her chair, noting that Weidman placed himself between her and_ _Duncan who was standing awkwardly behind the sofa._

**Jake:** As you all know, Shiloh's paternity has been publicized. The culprit has been dealt with, but the damage is done. As my daughter, Shiloh will be a target, as a way to get to me.

**Wiedman:** We need to have precise security procedures.

**Veronica:** I agree, but I still want to see her, and I won't do it here.

_Duncan looks hurt, then looks to his father. _

**Duncan:** This has nothing to do with me.

**Jake:** She's your sister Duncan.

**Duncan:** Half-sister, who I don't even know.

**Veronica:** (muttered under her breath) How could you?

**Jake:** Please sit down, Duncan, and listen.

_Weidman details the various security measures that will be in place from increased security at the mansion, and guards who would follow Shiloh whenever she was outside the compound, no matter who she was with. _

**Wiedman:** Since Ms. Mars has the child three times a week (Duncan looks shocked) I would like to negotiate improved physical security at the places you frequent Ms. Mars.

_Veronica looks reluctant, but nods._

**Wiedman:** Your home, your father's fiancée's home, Mr. Echolls home, and the cafe where Ms. Manning works.

_Veronica looks from Jake to Weidman with calm intent._

**Veronica:** Tell me what security measures you want, give me the money and I'll see that it is done.

**Wiedman:** We have our own contractors.

**Veronica:** (resolutely) Not gonna happen. I don't trust you not to use any security you provide against me at a later date. Java the Hut is out of my control, you deal with that, but my home, the homes of my family and friends, will remain off limits. Take it or leave it.

**Jake:** (weary) We'll take it.

**Wiedman:** But I would like you to agree to emergency protocols. Yesterday you used your head and took Shiloh to a secure location, unknown to the press. It was well done, but we'll need safe egress routes from all your normal locations, as well as safe locations.

**Veronica:** Fine. I want Shi to be safe as much, if not more, than the rest of you.

**Jake:** Duncan?

**Duncan:** Yeah, fine.

**Jake:** These security measures will be for you too.

**Duncan:** Too bad your concern comes too late for Lilly.

_Veronica and Jake both freeze, Jake in pain and regret, Veronica in shock._

**Jake:** I've learned from my mistakes Duncan, hopefully you can too.

_Duncan's eyes go to Veronica, the manifestation of his worst mistakes. Breaking up with her, sleeping with her, not getting her back soon enough. Veronica looks away from him, and Duncan quietly leaves the room. _

**Jake:** (softly) He's angry.

**Veronica:** Aren't we all? (Veronica pauses and takes a deep breath.) You aren't to blame for Lilly's death Jake. You may have contributed to it, your inattention to her drove her to be more and more outrageous, but all of us failed to see the danger signs. I know you loved her. I hope you have learned from what happened. I hope you do better with Shiloh.

_Jake's eyes are glassy with tears as he nods._

**Wiedman:** Ms. Mars. I will take you to the nursery now.

_Veronica almost told him she knew where it was already, she and Lilly had been friends since kindergarten and had played there often in the years when they'd both thought boys had cooties, and that the worst thing that could happen to them was getting an oatmeal raisin cookie instead of a chocolate chip one during snack time at school. But she followed him silently instead. He wasn't showing her the way, he was providing safe passage. Somehow Wiedman knew the depth of Veronica's disgust with Duncan, and he had offered to act as a barrier between Veronica and Duncan. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

**-text msg. from Logan to Veronica-** Are you OK? I can come get you right now.

**-text msg. from Veronica to Logan- **I'm fine. Wiedman is here.

**-text msg. from Logan to Veronica-** Is that a good thing?

**-text msg. from Veronica to Logan- **:)

**-text msg. from Veronica to Logan- **I miss you.

**-text msg. from Logan to Veronica-** I love you.

**-text msg. from Veronica to Logan- **I love you more.

_Logan smiles at his phone as veronica replies back that she loves him more. _

**Dick:** Dude, major life event happening over here, can you stop looking at dirty pictures of Ronnie on your phone. Or at least share them.

_Logan frowns a Dick._

**Logan:** She texted, (lying) there are no dirty pictures.

**Dick:** Dude, that's even worse. You are totally turning into a pussy.

_Logan rolls his eyes. _

**Logan:** I'm going to regret this, but do you want to stay here for a few days?

**Dick:** Cass too?

**Logan:** Of course. But you both have to be gone tomorrow afternoon, you can come back around midnight.

**Dick:** Sure dude, if you're going to be pussy whipped, you should at least be getting the pussy. I won't cock block you.

**Logan:** What do you think Mac would think of your little statement?

_Dick frowns. _

**Logan:** Don't worry man, I won't cock block you before you even have a chance of getting to the pussy. You're not even with the girl yet and you're already pussy whipped so you don't have much room to talk.

_Dick makes a sound like a whip and turns back to his video game. He didn't tease Logan anymore grateful to his friend for a place to stay and that Logan had said "yet."_

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Exiting the Kane Mansion, Veronica thought she was home free. But Duncan was also out front of the large house, getting into his vehicle as Veronica approached the Mini. Veronica continued towards her car silently. There was nothing left to say between the former couple. _

**Duncan:** Do you really see her three times a week?

_Veronica stops, her head jerking towards Duncan involuntarily. _

**Veronica:** Yes. She's my sister.

**Duncan:** You hate me, but you forgive Logan, and you love her?

_Veronica shrugs, her jaw tight with anger and tension._

**Duncan:** I'm sorry for what happened Veronica, all of it.

_For once he sounds sincere. Her eyes meet his._

**Veronica:** Maybe you are. But it's too late. And...

**Duncan:** And what? I can't go back in time, I can't change any of it, don't you think I would? Don't you think I would go back? (his voice rises) I loved you, I loved you, but I thought you were my sister, my mother told me you were. I had to break up with you, don't you see? (Veronica stares at him, offering no absolution.) I had to, I loved you and I had to protect you.

**Veronica:** You didn't protect me Duncan. You hurt me, then you kept hurting me. When... when Lilly died I needed you, I needed a friend, but you couldn't do that for me. I could have helped you too.

**Duncan:** I wanted to, so bad. But I couldn't be with you as your friend, you meant too much to me.

**Veronica:** And when you _raped_ me? Did I mean so much to you then?

**Duncan:** Rape? I never...

**Veronica:** I was drugged Duncan. And you probably didn't know that. But I was. But you thought I was drunk off my ass, you saw how out of it I was, but you still took advantage of me. I wasn't ready to have sex with you when we were together, did you honestly think I wanted to after you treated me like shit for three months? No. You didn't think at all. You took. You took my choice. You took my innocence. You took the last bit of my feeling of being safe in the world.

_Duncan looks devastated. _

**Duncan:** (dully) I never meant to hurt you.

**Veronica:** (matter of fact) I don't think you cared if you hurt me or not. You only cared about yourself. And regardless of what you meant, you did hurt me. You hurt me horribly. So no, I don't forgive you Duncan. And I doubt I ever will. I don't know how, and I don't want to. Lilly was a sister to both of us, and now we have a real sister between us. That is our only connection, Duncan.

**Duncan:** Does Logan know? Is that why he hates me?

**Veronica:** Logan knows everything. But he can speak for himself.

**Duncan:** He's done worse things that me...

**Veronica:** (harsh) He's never raped anyone, so I doubt that.

_Duncan flinches._

_Veronica opens her car door._

**Veronica:** By the way Duncan, you should stop your affair with Kendall Casablancas now. Your father has enough trouble without you being outted for sleeping with your friend's criminal stepmother.

**Duncan:** (stunned) How do you...

_Veronica smiles._

**Veronica:** It's what I do.

_Veronica drives away and Duncan sits in his car his head slumped over the wheel. Wiedman steps out from the shadows and turns cold dark eyes on Duncan. _

**Wiedman:** Mr. Kane. I think we need to have a talk.

_Duncan jumps and looks guilty and fearful. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Neptune Memorial. Leanne was discharged at just after 6pm, and headed immediately downstairs to the first floor where an AA meeting was taking place. After the introduction by the meeting organizer, the various assembled people stood up to tell their stories and ask for support. Finally it is Leanne's turn._

**Leanne:** (shaky) Hi, I'm Leanne, and I'm an alcoholic. I've been sober for three days, but only because I've been in the hospital for a car accident. I'm really going to try this time, and I could really use the support.

**Chorus of attendees:** Hi Leanne.

**Leanne:** I had a home, a family, a daughter that loved me. But I destroyed it all.

**Meeting leader:** Try to focus on the positive things Leanne. What is driving you to get sober?

**Leanne:** My daughters. Veronica is 18 now, and so hurt by what I've done.

**Meeting leader:** The positive, Leanne, focus on the positive.

**Leanne:** My other daughter is just 18 months now. She's too young to... I can have a fresh start with her. _Leanne straightens up, lifting her chin. _

**Leanne:** I want to get sober for my daughters. I love them and I want to be a good mother.

**Meeting leader:** You will get sober. You love your daughters and you will be a good mother to them. One day at a time.

**Leanne:** I will. I will.

-VM-VM-VM—

_Leanne arrives home to the smell of tomato basil sauce and garlic bread. The kitchen is a bit of a mess, and Veronica stood at the counter smashing garlic cloves with the side of a knife then pulling away the papery wrapper easily. _

**Veronica:** (smiling brightly) Hi mom. I hope you're hungry. I know this is edible. In fact (she dips a spoon into the sauce) it tastes pretty good.

**Leanne:** You finally learned to cook.

_Veronica smiles and doesn't say that it was Alicia's doing, and Alicia's recipe. She dices the garlic as finely as she can and dumps it into the sauce. _

**Leanne:** Can I help?

**Veronica:** You can cut up some of the fresh basil.

_Leanne notes a new pot of basil on her windowsill above the sink._

**Leanne:** I can do that.

_Later Veronica goes back for seconds, partially because she is hungry, and the sauce is good, and partially so she'll have something to do with her mouth besides talk._

**Leanne:** I know I hurt you, and I know you're trying and I appreciate it.

**Veronica:** (wounded) Are you trying too?

**Leanne:** I am. I will. I promise Veronica. I love you and your sister more than anything in this world.

_Veronica wants to believe her, but she just can't._

**VVO:** Which is worse? Having your parent fail you again and again and each time it being a surprise, or expecting that they'll fail and having nothing left, not even disappointment?

-VM-VM-VM—

* * *

_AN_

_So in some ways this chapter has been a long time coming. Over 17 months. In another I only started writing this chapter 3 days ago. I feel pretty good about it. But I also know that I'm missing some of the story threads that I would have woven thru the story previously. _

_It'll be interesting to see how many readers come back, I used to get 1000 readers and 20+ reviews per chapter. Yeah, you guys spoiled me! _

_Words 11059_


	9. Ch 9: Things we lost in the fire

_AN- I never thought there would be a problem with getting too many reviews, but…wow 74 reviews for the last chapter. Thanks. I'm pretty sure it will fall off from here, making me disappointed for a few chapters until we settle into a whatever will be normal…but thanks for all the reviews! To keep me grounded, readership is down by half from when I left off, but maybe people will come back or new readers will come in. Writing for a dying fandom and all that…_

**I love that you guys are so into the story, but I hope each of you realize that not every character or plot idea can be in each chapter. Each of you has your favorites and your requests, but I have a time line and limited time to get through the major plot arches. As for more revenge plots, undoubtedly that will happen, but I'm not a complicated revenge kind of girl so I have to rack my brain to come up with stuff and internet research is not really helpful for that kind of topic search. If you have fantastic revenge ideas, send them my way…**

I posted some edits/corrections to the last chapter and a bit more detail to the Beaver/Big Dick scene if anyone is interested.

**Recap:** Several new students have enrolled in Neptune High School. Fall sports are in session. Logan and Duncan aren't talking. Keith and Veronica moved back to the apartment so Alicia and her sons won't be affected by his re-election campaign. Veronica was helping to keep new student Malia's secret (she's dressing up as her brother and attending Neptune to play soccer). Malia makes the team, beats her (old) school and reveals her secret much to the shock of both teams and Logan. Jake and Woody have both endorsed Keith for Sheriff. The bikers and 09ers are still at war, though things have been quiet, V tries to talk to Weevil about Felix and Marisol, but is rebuffed. Weevil's leadership is challenged, but he remains in charge. V goes to the hospital to see Felix and "run into" Weevil and sees Molly there again. Marisol's killer is killed in Arizona and the third missing California girl is found alive in David Morse's basement in Arizona. Mac calls it quits with Enbom, and with the election looking rosy Keith proposes to Alicia. The media is after V to get her account of her part in Marisol's story, but she wants no part of it. Aaron's house burns down. Dick and Madison are done, but he's still seeing Betina even as he dates Gia and spends time with a now single Mac. Wallace likes Jackie, but they're "just dating" which means she's seeing other people, which gets V's back up. Betina continues her campaign to get Dick to fall for her or get pregnant by him. Enbom is with new it-girl Alexis and gets a new nickname from Veronica. Dick continues to spend more time with Mac, and focuses on Invisible Children, enlisting help from friends. Luke forgives Malia, but she's already agreed to go out with Harry. Madison's parents go to Hawaii on vacation and Madison is MIA when Lauren needs a ride. Betina is run down in the mall parking lot, but survives. Beaver finds a condom wrapper under the couch and suspects Kendall of cheating and hires V to prove it. Duncan and V are voted homecoming king and queen. Leanne is in a car accident, leading Keith to find Veronica and Logan in an intimate moment. Luke and Malia work out their differences. Jake takes custody from Leanne following her accident, Veronica figures out Big Dick's scam, Veronica makes a deal with her mom, and Veronica deals with both Jake and Duncan. Dick comes up with a way to spend more time with Mac.

**Chapter 9: Things we lost in the fire **

**(Thursday, Sept. 29)**

**—VM—LoVe—VM—**

_The news about Casablancas Enterprises and Big Dick's fleeing custody was everywhere the next day. The local and national news were carrying the story, and the high school was abuzz with rumors and innuendo. As Veronica drove into school that morning, she once again heard her name being yelled by the various reporters and press that were crowded at the entrance to the parking lot. _

_Inside the school the 02ers were all smiles, while several of the 09er kids appeared angry. Many of their parents had invested with Big Dick. As the second largest success story in Neptune behind Jake Kane, Big Dick had been well known and well respected locally. _

**VVO:** I suppose I should be happy that no one knows that I was the one who blew down the Casablancas house of cards.

**Dick:** Damn Ronnie, you totally screwed me!

**VVO:** Well, it was nice while it lasted.

_Everyone in the hall turns to watch as Dick stops in front of Veronica._

**Dick:** And here, I thought we were getting to be pals.

**Veronica:** Would it help if I started making out with my girlfriend in the hall?

**Dick:** Yeah, obviously. You gotta learn to leave me alone.

**Veronica:** I know this is a new concept for you, but not everything is about you. Your brother hired me, your father was the one who scammed people out of millions of dollars. I don't see how this can be my fault.

**Dick:** Please. You date Duncan, we all know how that ended. You date Troy, he disappears. You date Logan, his father is arrested for murder. You're like rich-dude kryptonite, Veronica. This rich dude wants no part of it.

_Veronica feels the sting from the mention of her past, failed relationships. She'd made mistakes and been fooled. It wasn't a happy reminder._

**Veronica: **(smiling, as if the memories are all happy ones) Are you still rich, Dick? 'Cause I think the SEC and the courts and all your dad's dupes… I mean clients will be taking all your… riches.

_Dick frowns, and Veronica feels bad._

**Veronica: **Look, I'm sorry for how this affects you, but what did you want me to do?

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Mac looks up and smiles at Dick as he enters their 2__nd__ period Spanish class. Dick smiles back gratefully. He'd been worried that Mac wouldn't want to be his friend anymore. _

**Mac: **Hey Dick.

**Dick: **Mackie.

**Mac: **Is there anything that I can say or do to make you never call me that again?

_Dick smiles._

**Dick: **(suggestive) I'll let you know.

_Mac appears bemused by Dick's words and tone._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Leanne's condo, around noon. Leanne opens to door to her old friend, Teresa Souto. Teresa and Leanne had been friends since high school thought their lives had gone in different directions after graduation. While Leanne had pursued her relationship with Jake until he married Celeste, then gotten married to Keith Mars and become a stay at home mother to Veronica. Teresa had gone to UCLA then law school and now practiced in Neptune. _

**Leanne:** Thanks for coming.

**Teresa:** I'm happy to help, Lea.

_Teresa hugs Leanne lightly looking her over for injuries._

**Teresa:** You look good… considering.

**Leanne:** I do not, but thanks.

_Leanne's face is bruised and her arm still wrapped tightly to help keep it protected during her recovery._

**Teresa:** Well, let's get started.

_Leanne looks uncertain, but nods her head. The two women proceed to find and remove all the liquor from Leanne's condo. _

**Teresa:** So, what's the status with Jake?

**Leanne:** I don't know.

**Teresa:** (plainly) Are you together or not?

**Leanne:** I don't know. (mournfully) It's not what I thought it would be.

_Teresa gives Leanne a sharp look._

**Teresa:** You were married, so was he. You've both been through a lot. We're not kids anymore Leanne.

**Leanne:** I know, but…

**Teresa:** But you love him. You always have.

_Leanne looks unhappy._

**Teresa:** You were happy Leanne. With Keith. Before you moved back here. Why did you move back here?

**Leanne:** This is my home.

**Teresa:** And Jake is here.

_Leanne shakes her head. _

**Leanne:** He's not, not really. He's away a lot on business. And when he is here, he's busy. It's just… not what I thought it would be.

_Teresa kept her thoughts to herself, but it was somewhat amazing to her that Leanne had thought she and Jake could pick back up where they left off in high school. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Neptune High, lunch. Dick and Beaver walk out to the lunch quad with several other 09er guys. _

**VVO:** Looks like they're closing of the ranks again. Only Dick and Beaver are cloistered on the inside.

_Logan makes a show of spending time at both the 09er boys table and Veronica's table, earning a smile and an eye roll from Veronica._

**VVO:** Message to the masses: Logan Echolls is standing by the brothers Casablancas and his girlfriend and destroyer of 09er kingdoms, Veronica Mars.

_Migrating back inside, Dick is alone at his locker for a moment and Madison pounces. _

**Madison:** (strident) Not so hot now are you? You dad is a crook, and you're going to be poor in about two minutes. No one will want you then.

**Dick:** (brushing her off) People who mind don't matter, and people who matter don't mind.

**Madison:** What?

**Dick:** Something Logan said.

**Madison:** Oh, Logan, your not-so-secret boy crush.

_Dick shrugs. _

**Madison:** You dad is going to jail, they're going to take your house, your cars, (laughs) not that you have a car worth more than a dollar right now. (She laughs harshly.) Looks like you'll have to go live with your mommy. Oh, oops. Mommy won't have you, will she? She left you and never looked back. I should have followed her example, you've caused me nothing but grief.

**Dick:** (tense) Whatever Madison, when did you get out of jail anyway? Is your mom going to try to get you off with psycho bitch syndrome?

**Madison:** I didn't do it, I could care less about that little whore.

**Dick:** Couldn't care less. Or is that a what do you call it…

_Logan arrives just in time to supply the answer._

**Logan:** Freudian slip.

**Dick:** Dude, (they high five) always there when I need you.

**Logan:** (no affectation) Hey Madison.

**Madison:** (wavering) Logan.

**Logan:** (bored tone) When's your court date?

**Madison:** Oh, I don't… (twitters)

**Logan:** (facetious) I hope that all works out for you.

**Madison:** Thanks.

**Logan:** But if not, I think Weevil has some great advice on life in the slammer.

_Her face screws up in fear and fury._

**Madison:** I didn't do it.

**Logan: **I hear that a lot from people who've been arrested. I didn't do it, I'm innocent. Boring.

_The last bell rings._

**Logan:** Off to class. Dick… I think guidance counselor Becky wanted to see you.

_Dick scowls._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Afternoon. Veronica drives slowly up the Kane's driveway, her mind flooded with memories of a thousand other visits. For a brief moment she allows herself to wonder what it would be like if Lilly were still alive. Would she still be with Logan? Would she know about Shi? Would Duncan have gone so far off the rails? It would all be different. Grief fills her, making her feel as if she is choking and she knows that as much as she wishes Lilly were still alive, and as painful as the changes had been, she prefers who she is now to the blind, naïve, innocent she had been. _

_She composes herself before approaching the door, ringing the bell and pulling a blank expression into place. Veronica is invited inside by a new housekeeper, one she didn't know, and asked to wait in the foyer. Within minutes Mrs. Navarro appears with Shi and a diaper bag. _

**Mrs. Navarro:** She is muy emocionados today.

**Veronica:** Emotional?

**Mrs. Navarro:** No... excited. I think she knows you're coming. She asks for you this morning.

_Veronica smiles, taking a beaming Shiloh from Weevil's grandmother._

**Veronica:** Hi baby. Did you miss me?

_Shi laughs and claps her hands together, safe and happy in her sister's arms. _

**Shiloh:** Dog.

**Veronica:** You want to see Backup today? Thanks Mrs. Navarro.

**Mrs. Navarro:** Por nada, niña. Tell Mr. Logan I will grocery shop tomorrow. He needs to leave me a list.

_Veronica smiles and nods, knowing that Mrs. Navarro and Logan had an ongoing battle over his diet. While Logan normally ate healthily, including lots of fruit, he also liked sweet junk foods for breakfast, including pop tarts and toaster waffles. Items that Mrs. Navarro refused to buy for him no matter how many times he added them to the grocery list. Logan ended up buying them on his own, but if Mrs. Navarro found them in the house she threw them away, which had led Logan to keep all the "contraband items" above the refrigerator – a place Mrs. Navarro never looked. But also too high for Veronica to access. _

_As Veronica turns to leave she sees Duncan approaching. She tenses, her hand tightening on Shiloh, who looks at Duncan curiously. Shi was a bit hesitant with new people, and her reaction to Duncan showed Veronica that Duncan had not yet made any effort to get to know their sister. _

**Duncan:** Veronica.

**Veronica:** Duncan.

**Duncan:** And...

**Veronica:** Shiloh.

**Duncan:** I know her name.

_Veronica gives him a hard smile. _

**VVO:** Maybe he knows it, but I'd be willing to bet $1000 that he's never said it out loud.

**Duncan:** She looks...

_Veronica exhaled. She knew that Shiloh looked like both herself and Lilly. In the first months of knowing Shi, she had seen it every time she looked into her sweet baby plump face. And even now the resemblance hit her at odd moments. _

**Veronica:** I know. But she's herself. She has her own personality.

_Duncan's mouth twisted, his gaze focused on Shiloh who frowned at him, unsure of his dark presence. Veronica bounced her then turned to leave abruptly. Duncan's words stop her._

**Duncan:** How's your mom, Veronica? I heard my dad saying she was in the hospital?

**Veronica:** She's fine. She was in a car accident, but she's out of the hospital already.

_For a moment Veronica thinks Duncan might ask about the accident, how it happened, if Leanne had been drinking, but of course he doesn't. Duncan doesn't like to acknowledge the messier side of life. _

**Veronica:** I have to go. I'm meeting Logan.

**Duncan:** Oh. Yeah. I have to go too, I'm have something...

_Veronica nods, wondering if he's still seeing Kendall, but Duncan fades from her mind as she straps Shiloh into her car seat with the ease and efficiency that she'd thought would never come when she's first tried to install the seat the day she'd unceremoniously met her baby sister._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Arriving at Logan's beach house, Veronica is nearly barreled over by Backup as she opens the door. _

**Veronica:** (sternly) Backup. Sit.

_He whines but obeys her and Shiloh toddles up to him and tries to hug the large dog. _

**Shiloh:** Dog.

_Backup whines again, but sits still through Shiloh's attentions._

**Veronica:** That he is. Logan?

_Logan had picked up Backup from the Mars apartment while Veronica got Shiloh, but now he was nowhere to be found. _

**Logan:** Upstairs.

_He bounds down the stairs dressed in board shorts and a tank top. _

**Shiloh:** Lo-lo!

_Shiloh abandons Backup to rush over to Logan who looks down at her with affection before tossing Shi in the air, much to her delight. _

**Logan:** Go get changed, I'll get Shi into her swim diaper.

**Veronica:** (smartly) Yes, sir.

_Logan smiles at Veronica. _

**Logan:** Keep that can do attitude for later, missy.

_The spend the late summer afternoon playing in the water and sand, using what appears to be every sand toy they had bought over the summer. Veronica is content to build castles and make sand animals using the plastic shapes, but Logan builds a moat around the castle, with a drawbridge, and a tunnel under the sand, drawing Shiloh to him, though her contribution to his engineering is purely to smash each tunnel as he nears completion. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Logan and Veronica deliver Shi back to the live-in nanny at the Kane house, then Veronica drives to Luigis, her favorite restaurant, without even asking what Logan wants for dinner._

**Logan:** Italian it is.

_She gives him an apologetic smile as they enter the restaurant._

**Veronica:** Rough week.

**Logan:** Nothing that Italian food, dessert and some me time won't fix.

**Veronica:** Me time as in me (points to herself) or me time as in you time?

**Logan:** Me and you time.

**Veronica:** Ah.

**Logan:** That was the deal we struck.

**Veronica:** It was.

_She smiles and tilts her face up as he pulls out her chair for him, accepting his brief kiss. _

**Veronica:** Do you think normal people negotiate as much in their relationship as we do?

_Logan shrugs, not concerned with what 'normal' people do. He's never been normal. _

**Logan:** Probably. I think it's called compromise.

**Veronica:** (eyes wide) You know that word?

**Logan:** Ha. Ha.

_She smirks. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At a community room in one of the recreation centers in the 90902 neighborhood, Keith's election event is going well. Carmela Reyes, grandmother to both Marisol and Miguel, shows up to support Keith. Her granddaughter Sophia is with her. _

**Sophia:** Sheriff Mars.

_Keith turns with his 'campaign' smile in place but it fades as he recognizes the Reyes._

**Keith:** It's just Mr. Mars, but you can call me Keith. (to both Carmela and Sophia) I'm very sorry for your loss.

_Sophia smiles stiffly, the role her brother had played in Marisol's death still a tough pill to swallow, and her grief over losing two family members still raw._

**Sophia:** Thank you. Veronica isn't here tonight?

**Keith:** No, I think it's better for her to stay out of the spotlight for awhile.

_Sophia smiles._

**Carmela:** I hope you are elected Mr. Mars. You have my vote.

**Keith:** Thank you.

**Carmela: **Tell Veronica she is welcome to visit any time she likes. I'll make tamales.

**Keith:** I'll tell her.

_The event moderator nods to Keith, who takes his place at the front of the room. The event is set up to be a town hall type event where the community members can ask questions, and Keith can tell them about his plan to restore balance to Neptune. At one point Sophia raises her hand and her grandmother stands up to ask a question when they are called on._

**Carmela:** What will you do to keep our children safe?

_A few reporters are in attendance, recording some of the proceedings and taking notes. As the event wraps up they are waiting for Keith. _

**Reporter:** Mr. Mars, you're the favorite to win the race for Sheriff with the current sheriff still out on administrative leave pending corruption charges, and your only competition coming from Pete Strasser, the current Sheriff of Alpine County.

**Keith:** I don't put much stock in polls.

**Reporter:** You have support from both Neptune's demographics. You're a shoo in.

**Keith:** Is that a question? Our community has many demographics. Wealthy or not, varying ethnicities, cultures, and education levels. But we all have one thing in common. We want to live in a safe environment. We want to know that our emergency services will be there when we need them, that the sheriff's office is a deterrent to crime, and that when tragedy strikes, law enforcement is there.

**Reporter:** How will you do things differently than Don Lamb?

_Keith smiles. _

**Keith:** Fair and balanced aren't just words to me. If I am elected, I will ensure that every citizen is afforded the same level of care and concern in the Sheriff's office.

**Reporter #2:** Mr. Mars, congratulations on your recent engagement. Why haven't your daughter and new fiancée been out on the campaign trail to support you?

**Keith:** My family will not be campaigning with me to protect their privacy. The Sheriff is a publically elected official, and I would like the position. However, the Sheriff's family is and should remain private.

_-VM—VM—VM—_

_Dick sits on the couch in his living room looking defeated. Beaver sits calmly next to him while Kendall paces and looks pissed. A lawyer and some federal agents and prosecutors take turns laying things out. All Big Dick's assets have been frozen, Big Dick was a wanted man who would be arrested on sight. Dick hoped his dad had gotten somewhere safe, but he couldn't help but feel bitter. _

_According to the lawyers, nothing was theirs unless it was in their name. The government agents made it sound like a generous act of compassion to allow them to take some of their clothes and personal electronics with them. _

**Kendall:** What about me? What am I supposed to do?

_Dick ignored his step-mother, he didn't give a rat's ass if she had to get a job or starve. Dick was only concerned with himself and his brother. The boys both have trust funds that belong to them as well as vehicles that are registered in their names. _

**Dick:** And the house?

**Gov agent:** The house-

**Casablancas Lawyer:** The government cannot sell any of your father's assets until they have convicted him, which isn't going to happen.

**Gov agent:** It is. We have more than enough evidence, it's only a matter of time. Given that Richard Casablancas has fled the country, we will petition the court to hold his trial in absentia.

_The agent looks at Dick and Beaver, who looks very young, and yields._

**Gov agent:** The house and all the valuables in it are being held as collateral.

_Other government officials were wandering around the house, photographing and cataloguing it for an inventory._

**Gov agent:** If you attempt to remove or sell anything you will be charged with a crime. But until the trial is concluded, you will all be allowed to remain here in the home.

**Kendall:** How am I supposed to pay the bills? You've frozen all my accounts.

**Beaver:** (coldly) Our father's accounts.

**Kendall:** And we're married, kid, so that makes them mine.

**Dick:** Not anymore.

_The government agent shrugs, unconcerned with how they paid for the upkeep of the house and their lifestyle._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Logan's house. Logan and Veronica return from dinner and Veronica walks straight up to Logan's room. Logan trails after her with an amused smile. As soon as she crosses through his bedroom door he catches her elbow and turns her around and into his arms. She wraps her arms around him, meeting his kiss eagerly. _

**Veronica:** Close the door.

**Logan:** Why?

**Veronica:** Close it.

_He pulls back to look down at her with a questioning expression._

**Veronica:** Dick and Beaver are staying here, I don't want to put on a free show.

**Logan:** I thought you were the one who insisted on calling him Cassidy, and they're both out until midnight.

**Veronica:** Still.

_He laughs and shuts the door leaning back against it. _

**Logan:** Notice my quick willingness to appease your fears.

_She gives him skeptical look, wondering at the reason he'd highlighted his capitulation with words._

**Veronica:** How about you notice my willingness…

_She takes off her shirt and toes off her shoes._

**Logan:** To get naked? Noted.

_She pauses to smirk at him. Logan stays in place, leaning back against the door, his eyes tracing over her body._

**Logan:** Keep going.

**Veronica:** Si tu aimes. (If you like.)

_She pushes down her skirt and steps free of it._

**Logan:** J'aime, j'aime beaucoup. I like, I like very much. J'aime tout de toi, surtout quand on est seuls, et que tu es nue. (I like everything about you, especially when we're alone and you're naked.)

**Veronica:** Ca bon. (It's good.)

**Logan: **(correcting her) C'est bon. (_That's_ good.)

_Logan approaches her, shedding his clothes in a few steps. Reaching her he unsnaps her bra discarding it and her panties before walking her backwards towards his bed._

-VM-VM-VM—

_Veronica and Logan are lying in his bed. _

**Logan: **You OK?  
_Veronica smiles and sits up throwing one leg over Logan's naked form, straddling his body._

**Veronica:** You're good, but you're not that good.

**Logan: **I meant everything that is going on.

**Veronica:** (serious, pressing her hand over Logan's heart, feeling the steady thumping) I'm… OK.

**Logan: **We haven't really had much time to talk.

_She smiles softly and bends down to kiss him. _

**Veronica:** Je t'aime. (I love you.)

**Logan: **Je t'adore. (I adore you.)

**Veronica:** My mom's going to AA meetings. How about yours?

**Logan: **She seems fine. She still drinks and takes whatever pills she does, but it's under control.

**Veronica:** Has your dad contacted you again?

_Logan shakes his head._

**Logan: **Your dad is polling well, he should win.

**Veronica:** I hope so. Anything else you want to discuss or…

_Logan grins and runs his hands up Veronica's smooth thighs._

**Logan: **Entre deux coeurs qui s'aiment, nul besoin de paroles. (Two hearts in love need no words.) Please proceed.

_She leans down over him, her breasts brushing his chest, her lips meeting his. His hands run from her hips up her back and her muscles shift to follow his movement. She pushes herself upright, shimmying her hips over his hardening shaft as her hands trace down his chest over his pecs and the ridges of his abdomen, his muscles tensed and showing to advantage under her touch. _

**Veronica:** We definitely need to make more time for each other. I need to make more time for us.

**Logan: **I know you've been busy Veronica. We have time. I'm not going anywhere.

_She smiles tremulously and draws his hands up to cup her breasts. He rolls her nipples lightly between his fingers knowing exactly how much pressure to use, and Veronica arches her back, pressing harder into his hands. She drags her short nails over his chest, circling his flat brown nipples, knowing his body as well as he knew hers. His hips buck up against her and she lifts up to slide down over him, taking his length into her center with a deep sigh. _

_She rocks her hips against him, spirals of pleasure curling through her body. Logan watches her ride him, her head thrown back in ecstasy. Her blond hair reaches a few inches past her shoulders, the golden waves gathering light around her, her pale skin gleaming with a light sheen of sweat as she keeps a steady rhythm over him._

**Logan: **Mon bel ange. (My beautiful angel.)

_Veronica struggles to get her mind to work, but smiles as the words she had studied come to her._

**Veronica:** À toi pour toujours. (Yours forever.)

_His hands close over her hips again, appreciating the tight curve of her small waist as it flares out to her hips. He squeezes her lightly, pulling her down harder as he lifts his hips up to push farther into her._

**Veronica:** (moaning) Logan.

_He can feel her inner muscles pulsing and fluttering around his shaft and knows she is close._

_The sound of a closing door and male voices, make Veronica pause, her expression concerned, her movements faltering. _

**Logan: **(guttural)Don't stop.

**Veronica:** (panting) But… they can hear us.

**Logan: **I don't care.

_Veronica looks down at Logan, his cheeks flushed and knows it's not fair to stop, but she doesn't feel comfortable._

**Veronica:** Logan…

**Logan: **They know we have sex Veronica.

_His hands tighten on her hips moving her over him the way he wants._

**Veronica:** That's…(gasp)… different.

**Logan: **It's not.

_Logan knows the guys have heard them having sex before, but Veronica doesn't. She also doesn't know about Duncan and Nadia watching them._

**Veronica:** But…

_She begins to protest again, but Logan thrusts his hips up, forcing his hardness deep into her heat and she whimpers. _

**Logan: **The door's closed.

_She moves her hips over him again, still unsure, but needing completion as much as he does. Logan reads her indecision and moves his hand between her legs, finding her clit and circling it with ever increasing pressure. _

_Already breathing hard, her chest begins to heave, her hips picking up speed as the demands of her body override the caution of her mind. Biting her lip as she feels her orgasm approaching, Veronica can't keep her moans and whimpers of pleasure inside, but hopes they are quiet enough to remain for her and Logan's ears only._

**Veronica:** God, Logan.

_He grunts and thrusts his hips upwards, earning another whimper from her._

**Veronica:** I love you. Please.

**Logan: **I love you.

_She finally reaches her peak and Logan watches as her eyes close and her body shudders over him, before pushing up into her, his hands holding her hips steady to receive his final thrusts._

**Logan: **(groaning) Veronica.

_She slumps down over him, their bodies still joined as they come down, and the sounds of Dick and Beaver playing video games downstairs drift up to her._

**Veronica:** Next time we _absolutely_ have to turn on some music.

**Logan: **Boom-chicka-bow-wow.

_Logan grins. His hands running down her sweat slicked back. _

**Veronica:** Logan… I'm not embarrassed about having sex with you.

**Logan: **I know.

**Veronica:** But, it's private, I'm not comfortable with people knowing so much about us.

**Logan: **(teasing) Like what you sound like when you're coming?

_She pinches his side and folds her arms over his chest, resting her chin on her hands to meet his gaze._

**Veronica:** Exactly.

**Logan:** As long as you're not saying no, altogether.

**Veronica:** When have I ever really said no to you?

_Logan laughs._

_Sometime later, Veronica has shifted off Logan, both lying on their backs, close to each others' side. The sounds of the ocean waves fill the room, the Casablancas brothers having gone to sleep already._

**Veronica:** I don't want to move. I could stay here with you forever.

**Logan: **I agree, right now there is nowhere I would rather be. Le paradis terrestre est là où je me trouve. _ (_Paradise is where I am.)

**Veronica:** But I have to go home.

**Logan: **I know.

_She gets up to get dressed and Logan also gets out of bed, pulling on a pair of pajama pants. He walks her downstairs to her car. _

**Logan: **A la meme heure demain? (So, same time tomorrow?)

_Veronica leans against him, his arms closing around her. She tilts her head up and draws his down for a kiss._

**Veronica: **I have no idea what you just said.

**Logan: **Same time tomorrow?

**Veronica: **I will definitely be with you at this time tomorrow, but I can't spend all afternoon with you.

_Logan nods, doing a good job of containing his disappointment. She confirms that she'll go to the football game with him, smiling about his "school spirit."_

-VM-VM-VM—

_Veronica isn't tired when she gets home, so she pulls up the files Mac had gotten from Neptune Memorial Hospital. She reads through them, unsure of what she is looking for. A note about previous injuries adding to the severity of Felix's condition piques her curiosity. Reading further, she sees that Felix was already hurt before the accident, his body covered in bruises that were nearly 24 hours old by the time he was brought into the ER. _

**VVO:** Felix was beat up before the accident. That's what Weevil meant. He suspects that Logan and his friends saw Felix that night and fought him before the crash.

_Veronica goes over the relevant passages again. Internal bleeding and fractured ribs. Serious abrasions to his shoulder and leg. Head injury, resulting in brain swelling and coma. _

_Some of his injuries were from the crash, including the head injury, but he was covered in bruises and the doctor's think he had several broken bones and some internal bleeding before the accident. What the hell happened to you Felix?_

_Veronica had asked Logan point blank if he'd seen Felix that night. Logan had been telling her the truth when he'd said no. But something had happened to Felix. And it looked like the only way for Veronica to try to diffuse tensions between the 09ers and the PCHers would be to figure out what or who happened to Felix. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

(Friday, Sept. 30)

_School passes without too much incident on Friday, the news and gossip about Big Dick being partially replaced by excitement about the football game. _

_Although Keith had banned her from campaign events, Veronica was still involved in making sure supplies were available for volunteers, and that meant going to the office and counting up the remaining signs and flyers. _

_She had just finished counting the yard signs when she hears light footsteps coming up the stairs. Veronica turns to the door to see Lauren Sinclair enter._

**Veronica:** Lauren? Are you alright?

**Lauren Sinclair:** Yeah, I'm fine.

_She doesn't look injured or even upset, so Veronica is unsure why she would be there._

**Veronica:** Mac's not here.

**Lauren Sinclair:** I know. I wanted to talk to you.

**Veronica:** OK.

_Lauren approaches Veronica and holds out several folded dollar bills. Veronica is slow to take it but accepts it when Lauren doesn't withdraw her hand. _

**Veronica:** What's this for?

**Lauren Sinclair:** I want to hire you to prove Madison's innocence.

**Veronica:** (frowning, hesitant) Lauren...

**Lauren Sinclair:** (adamant) I know you don't like her, and I know that you have your reasons. Good reasons. But I need your help, and I can pay.

**Veronica:** I don't want your money, Lauren.

**Lauren Sinclair:** You have to take it. (growing emotional) If I'm paying you, then you'll try harder than if it was just a favor.

**Veronica:** I'm sorry...

**Lauren Sinclair:** (growing desperate) Don't be sorry. Help me. This is tearing my family apart. My parents don't know what to do. Do they help her- even if she did it, or do they let her take her punishment? They're barely speaking, and when they do it ends in a fight. Mac hasn't come over since Madison was arrested, and...

**Veronica:** (calmly) Why do you think Madison didn't do it?

**Lauren Sinclair:** She may be… but killing someone? Way too messy and involved for Madison.

_Veronica smiles._

**Lauren Sinclair:** Look, if she had done it she wouldn't have used her car and she wouldn't have been stupid enough to just park it in the garage for my parents to find.

_Veronica concedes Lauren's points. Madison wasn't smart, but she wasn't dumb either._

**Lauren Sinclair:** Madison gets off on lording it over people, if she wanted to hurt someone she'd do something to hurt them but not physically. She'd want to see them hurting, know she was responsible, that she'd gotten the best of them.

**Veronica:** (darkly) OK.

**Lauren Sinclair:** (hopeful) OK? You'll look into it?

**Veronica:** Yes. For you and Mac and your parents. But not for Madison.

**Lauren Sinclair:** Just as long as you do it.

**Veronica:** I may not find what you want me to find.

_Lauren looks unsure for a moment, then her face clears. _

**Lauren Sinclair:** She didn't do it. I know it.

_She turns to leave then pauses, turning back to smile at Veronica, her resemblance to Mac easy to see._

**Lauren Sinclair:** Thank you.

**Veronica:** Lauren. Mac's not avoiding you. If you want to see her, just call. You're sisters.

_Lauren smiles hopefully. _

-VM-VM-VM—

_Neptune Grand. Fish adorn the glass niche above a large bed and candles glow on the bedside tables. Duncan and Kendall are post-coital and panting. Duncan starts to move to get out of bed but Kendall rolls back onto his chest, nuzzling him._

**Kendall: **That was perfect...Baby. Oh, it feels so good to be with you, I just want to be with you all the time.

_Duncan looks confused, Kendall wasn't usually so sweet, in fact Duncan liked that she wasn't, it made it easier for him to come and go and not give her a second thought once he was elsewhere._

**Duncan:** Uh… you do?

_Kendall lifts herself off of him, staring down at him, offended._

**Duncan****: **(hesitant)I'm sorry.

**Kendall: **I can't believe you just said that to me. Doesn't this mean anything to you?

**Duncan****: **I like you, but… I mean… this is what it is. Right?

_Kendall tries to conceal her annoyance._

**Kendall: **This means something to me.I care about you, and I know we have a connection Duncan.

_Duncan blinks, realization settling over his face._

**Kendall: **You know, it may have just started off as sex, but over these past few months it's grown into something more.

_Duncan gets out of bed and pulls on his underwear (tighty-whities) quickly. _

**Duncan****: **Are you scamming me?

**Kendall: **Of course not, baby, but my situation has changed. I want to keep seeing you, but I can't afford places like this anymore.

**Duncan****: **I paid.

_Her lips twist in anger. Duncan continues to get dressed._

**Kendall: **(losing her sweet tone, her words are strident)I don't know if you've noticed, but you have a pretty good situation for yourself here.

**Duncan****: **Yeah?

**Kendall: **You wanna go back to playing grab-ass with cheerleaders that have just mastered missionary? See ya. You want things to keep going the way they've been going, I'm gonna need a few things.

**Duncan****: **I can't help you.

**Kendall: **Then what am I supposed to do?

_Kendall sighs in frustration and leans down the bed for her own clothes as Duncan watches lustfully. Kendall notes his look and walks towards him, displaying all her assets fully. _

**Kendall: **I'm sure we can work something out.

_Cut to a little later, Kendall exits the hotel suite's bedroom, walking to the door where a room service cart full of expensive food, champagne, and some items from the hotel's designer stores and spa is waiting. She allows the waiter to roll the cart in, then ushers him out without a tip. Returning to the main room, she freezes. _

_Weidman is sitting in a chair in the main room of the suite._

**Weidman:** Mrs. Casablancas, let me introduce myself.

-VM-VM-VM—

_At a church, Keith and Woody Goodman smile and shake hands, then finally they have a moment alone. Keith, the election looks good. I'm glad that I'll have you as my partner to help get Neptune back on the right path._

**Keith:** It's not a done deal yet.

**Woody:** (laughing lightly) I think your caution is uncalled for in this situation, but even if the election doesn't go your way, I think we can still work together. Keith, this community needs a change. And I have some ideas on how to do that. And if you do win, I think we might all be helped by Neptune having its own police force. (Keith frowns.) This is between you and me, Keith, but when I win, my primary initiative is to incorporate Neptune. So either you'll be the County Sheriff, or I'll name you Chief of Police of the new City of Neptune.

-VM—VM—VM—

_At Logan's Dick and Logan play video games while Beaver works on his laptop._

**Logan:** So, you can go back home?

**Dick:** Yeah, you kicking us out?

**Logan:** Nope.

**Dick:** Good, then we'll stay long enough for the vultures to move on to the next sad sack they skewer.

**Logan:** Yeah.

_Logan knew what it was like to be surrounded by media, all shouting questions and prying into his family's private affairs. _

_Beaver looks up and frowns._

**Beaver:** Kendall will still be there.

**Dick:** Don't worry about it bro, I got her number.

_Beaver frowns._

_Later, Logan and Dick are alone. _

**Logan:** So how are you really doing, man? You need money?

**Dick:** Maybe, not sure yet. Dude, this whole thing sucks. My dad is just gone, the whole school hates me, and now I gotta worry about money and shit like buying food?

**Logan:** Sorry.

**Dick:** Yeah. A few days ago my biggest problem was getting Mac to like me, now I feel like an old man.

**Logan:** It's not how old you are, but how you are old. Jules Renard.

**Dick:** Is she hot?

**Logan:** Who?

**Dick:** Jules Renard.

**Logan:** She was a he.

**Dick: **Well, then what the fuck do I care what Jules had to say?

_Logan laughs._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Veronica pulls up to the County Hall, walking up the steps to the Sheriff's office. She finds Rogers on duty as she knew she would._

**Veronica: **Hey Rogers, how's the family?

**Rogers: **Good.

_He walks over to the counter to lean down more on V's level._

**Rogers: **I never got to thank you kiddo, for what you did to find Marisol.

**Veronica: **It's not the ending I wanted.

**Rogers: **No, but at least we all know, and we got justice.

_Veronica frowns._

**VVO:** Vigilante justice. You'd think I would be more accepting of the idea, but beating a man nearly to death and hanging him from a tree without a trial… it's a little barbaric. If you know your man is guilty, then, sure, but those people only knew what they'd seen on CNN. Where do you draw the line?

**Rogers: **So, what can I do for you today?

**Veronica: **I just wanted to see your file on the hit and run you arrested Madison Sinclair for.

**Rogers: **Friend of yours?

**Veronica: **No. Not at all. But her little sister is… important to a friend of mine.

**Rogers: **It's pretty cut and dried.

**Veronica: **Yeah, but I promised to look.

**Rogers: **Sure, I'll make you a copy.

**Veronica: **Thanks Rogers.

-VM—VM—VM—

_Arriving at Logan's, Veronica goes inside to see Logan lying on the couch wearing one of his standard issue outfits of a t-shirt, over-shirt, and jeans. A magazine covers his face and head. She smiles and lies on top of him. But as his arms close around her, she already knows something is wrong. _

**Dick:** It's the shirt, isn't it? Poor chicks like you love beer.

_His shirt says "Beer: It's not just for breakfast anymore." She tries to climb off of him, but his heavy arms hold her down.  
_**Veronica:** Please let go of me.  
**Dick:** Ever the tease.

_He releases her and Logan enters to see Veronica is tense and angry, whereas Dick is smiling and relaxed.  
_**Veronica:** (to Logan) What is he still doing here?  
**Dick:** Aw, didn't you hear? My house has an infestation. Logan's letting us stay another few days.

_Veronica stomps upstairs and Dick smiles. _

**Dick:** Dude, Ronnie's got more boobage than it looks like under all her jackets. Nice score.

_Logan frowns and follows Veronica upstairs._

**Logan:** Sugarpuss? Something wrong?

**Veronica:** I touched him.

**Logan:** Ah. Well…

_She glares at him over her shoulder and throws open his closet doors, immediately going through the drawers inside the large closet. _

**Logan:** Can I help you find something?

**Veronica:** Disinfecting wash? No? How about just a sweatshirt or scarf so I don't freeze tonight at the game.

_He flops down on his bed and twists his head to keep her in sight._

**Logan:** Top shelf.

_She growls as she hears the laughter in his voice, knowing she can't reach the top shelf. Refusing to ask for help or jump up and down in a futile attempt to reach the stack of sweatshirts she can see up there, she continues to go through his drawers in the hope that she'll find something workable. She stops abruptly as her hand closes over something small and hard. She pushes aside a pair of gym shorts to find a small revolver. _

**VVO:** Logan has a gun. Why does Logan have a gun?

**Dick:** Dude, if we're going, we should go.

_Veronica slams the drawer and Logan walks over to her._

**Logan:** (relaxed) Find what you were looking for?

**Veronica:** (shell-shocked) No.

**Logan:** You can ask me.

**Veronica:** (panicked) No.

**Logan:** You don't want a sweatshirt?

**Veronica:** Oh, yeah, I do. (rambling) It's going to get cold tonight. It's supposed to rain tomorrow. The jet stream is pulling down cold air from Alaska.

_Logan frowns at her and is about to ask when Dick shouts again._

**Dick:** Dude, I'm dying of boredom down here. If you're fucking Ronnie, just grunt loudly or something and I'll catch up to you later.

**Logan:** We'll be downstairs in a second. Why don't you jerk off to fill the time? Thirty seconds ought to be good.

_Dick laughs._

**Logan:** Veronica?

_Logan hands her a sweatshirt, trying to read her suddenly wary look._

**Logan:** You OK?

**Veronica:** (tight smile) Yep.

**VVO:** Loving Logan is like a poker match that required you to go all in. It's all or nothing, and I have to take the risk to get the reward. I have to trust that he has a good reason to have a gun.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At the football game, Veronica sits with Logan and his friends for awhile then abandons them to go talk to some of Madison's friends for Lauren. Madison had been suspended from all school clubs including cheerleading, and a girl name Cordelia had taken her place on the squad. Veronica asked all the cheerleaders if Madison had mentioned Betina, how she'd been acting that day, and if they knew anyone who would want to frame Madison._

**Kate:** Seriously?

**Britta:** No one likes Madison, not even her 'friends.'

**Veronica:** But is anyone angry enough to go this far?

_Emma Harris shrugs._

_Veronica leaves without any new info and heads over to talk to Jodi Levin. Jodi confirms that Madison was supposed to come over but had called to say she didn't feel well and wasn't coming. After some badgering and bullying, Jodi admits that Madison knew about Betina and Dick (which Veronica already knew) and had spoken badly about Betina._

**Veronica:** Anything specific?

**Jodi:** She hoped that the slut, I mean, that poor girl, got herpes or something.

**Veronica:** Charming.

**VVO:** So, if Madison didn't do this then who did, and why? Was the primary goal to get Madison in trouble? Or to hurt Betina?

_Veronica heads over to the concession stands, hoping to spot Betina or some of her friends but she sees Weevil sitting on his bike watching the game from the parking lot. She walks over to him. _

**Veronica:** Weevil.

**Weevil:** Blondie. Be careful you don't wander too far from the well lighted area. Bad things are happening lately.

**Veronica:** You'd know.

**Weevil:** In this instance, your boyfriend knows more than me.

**Veronica:** I seriously doubt that since the last thing he did was months ago.

**Weevil:** You sure about that?

**Veronica:** Yeah.

**Weevil:** And the rest of his lapdogs?

_Veronica shrugs._

**Veronica:** We can rehash the various occasions of arson that have been going around lately, by the way, did you hear about Aaron Echolls' home?

**Weevil:** I did, such a tragedy.

**Veronica:** I shed a tear.

**Weevil:** I'll bet.

**Veronica:** Now that we've got our hellos out of the way, I have news.

_Weevil stares at her dispassionately._

**Weevil:** Should I hold my breath?

**Veronica:** I know Felix was beaten before the accident.

**Weevil:** (hard) That's not news.

**Veronica:** It is. You think his injuries happened that night, that Logan and his friends did it, but you're wrong.

**Weevil:** I doubt that.

**Veronica:** Felix's injuries were over 24 hours old. Some of his bruises had already started to heal. The guys didn't do it.

**Weevil:** How do you know that? Do you go everywhere with Echolls?

**Veronica:** I asked, he told me.

**Weevil:** He lied.

**Veronica:** I trust him.

**Weevil:** And there's your problem.

_She glares at him._

**Veronica:** I also know that…

**Logan:** Veronica.

_She turns her head to see Logan approaching. _

**Weevil:** I'm curious, do you come when he calls you?

**Veronica:** Back off Weevil. I'm trying to help.

**Weevil:** Right.

**Logan:** (insistent) Veronica.

**Weevil:** You better go, your master is calling.

**Veronica:** You're an asshole.

_Veronica turns and calmly walks towards Logan, who looks worried._

-VM—VM—VM—

_Back at Logan's house, Veronica and Logan are both full of tension as they face off. Logan has just finished explaining what happened the night that Weevil's flunkies had kidnapped him and made him an unwilling participant in their 'game' of Russian Roulette._

**Veronica:** (fearful) Logan…

**Logan:** (aggressive) You want me to just let that go?

**Veronica:** No… Yes. I don't want you to retaliate. It only makes things worse.

**Logan:** I'm making it worse? They kidnapped me Veronica. Pointed a gun at me and pulled the trigger. Over and over.

**Veronica:** (her heart palpitates with fear, bur her response shows her concern and obstinance) Logan, nothing you do is going to change that. But anything you do could make it worse.

**Logan:** And what if I do nothing and they actually shoot someone the next time they want information? Do you care?

**Veronica:** (indignant yelling) Of course, I care. I love you!

**Logan:** But you don't care that someone else might get hurt. One of my friends.

**Veronica:** I don't want anyone to get hurt.

**Logan:** Then stop talking to Weevil, stop thinking that he is your friend. He's dangerous.

**Veronica:** I didn't know what happened Logan, because you didn't tell me.

**Logan:** No, I didn't tell you so Weevil would have your back while you ran around sticking your nose into more dangerous shit that had nothing to do with you.

_She looks shocked and quickly her expression hardens into anger. _

**Veronica:** If you expect me to apologize for finding Marisol, for caring about her and all those other girls…

**Logan:** You know that's not what I meant.

**Veronica:** But you'd rather I sat on my couch at home, waiting for your call.

**Logan:** (angry) I'd rather you be safe, Veronica. I love you, and I never want to see you hurt again. Would I complain if you had a few hobbies that didn't involve going after killers or hanging out with criminals? No. Do I want you to be on my side, rather than straddling the line between me and the guys who kidnapped me and tried to shoot me? Hell yes.

**Veronica: **(hurt)You're such a jackass. Yes, I want you to let it go, because I want you to be safe. I don't want anyone to get hurt, but if you both keep pushing each other, people are going to get hurt Logan! Yes, I thought Weevil was my friend. He's never done anything to me.

**Logan:** I've been keeping the peace Veronica. Have I done anything that you object to since the pool fire?

**Veronica: **No. Not that I know of.

**Logan:** (bitter) Nice. I'm feeling the trust in the room.

**Veronica: **(regretful) I didn't… I… (she swallows hard). I didn't mean to say that. I didn't mean it. I trust you Logan, at least when it comes to us. I know you aren't lying to me, but that doesn't mean you tell me everything.

**Logan:** (curt) We haven't done anything.

**Veronica: **OK. Good. It's good that you're mature enough to see that nothing you do will change what happened but what you do could make the future worse.

_They stare at each other, neither ready to kiss and makeup just yet. Adrenaline pours through their bodies, fear and anger making both less in control than they would like. _

**Veronica: **Can't you see that Weevil and those guys have just cause to be angry. I know what they did was wrong, but so much about this town is wrong.

**Logan:** You don't mean this town, you mean me. Me and my friends.

_The muscle in his jaw twitches, and her face is filled with regret but also an unwillingness to back down. _

**Veronica: **I mean the power structure. I mean the lack of fairness. I mean that…

**Logan:** I know what you mean.

**Veronica: **You didn't cause all this Logan, I know that, but you…

**Logan:** Fanned the flames?

_She smiles but it is strained. _

**Veronica: **I'm sorry, I don't want to fight.

**Logan:** (deflating) I don't want to fight either.

**Veronica: **Then we're not fighting.

_She moves over to his couch and slumps down, exhausted. He follows Veronica and sits beside her but doesn't touch her._

**Veronica: **I'm glad you're OK, Logan. I couldn't… (Her voice breaks and she pauses to get her emotions under control.) I couldn't take it if something happened to you.

**Logan:** Ditto.

**Veronica: **I didn't know about Weevil, Logan. I would never…

**Logan:** I know.

_Her eyes are glassy as she turns to look at him taking his hand. Logan wraps his arm around her and lifts her into his lap. _

**Veronica: **What are we going to do?

**Logan:** I don't know.

_Her hand tightens on his arm, her head resting against his neck._

**Veronica: **I need you to be safe, Logan. Safe and healthy.

**Logan:** Ditto.

_She smiles._

**Logan:** What were you talking to Weevil about anyway?

**Veronica: **Someone beat up Felix before the accident. Weevil knows and thinks it was you and your friends.

**Logan:** It wasn't.

**Veronica: **I know, you told me you didn't see him, but Weevil seemed so sure and I wanted to know what he thought had happened, but the bruises were a day old, Logan. I know you didn't do it, but someone did. That's what Weevil was after.

**Logan:** He was hurt before we hit him?

**Veronica: **He was in bad shape, the accident… he's in a coma because of the accident, but he would have needed serious medical attention either way.

**Logan:** Weevil's never going to believe us.

_Veronica shakes her head._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

(Saturday, October 1)

_Veronica walks into the Mars apartment just before 9am on Saturday morning. Keith is sitting at the counter reading the newspaper. He looks up to give her a long, serious look. Veronica looks weary._

**Veronica:** I'm sorry you're upset I didn't come home, but I needed to be with Logan last night.

**Keith:** Veronica…

**Veronica:** (voice pitchy with emotion) I called.

_Seeing that Veronica is upset, Keith retreats._

**Keith:** Everything OK?

**Veronica:** Yeah… no. Why is this town so messed up?

_Keith blinks, having expected the problem to be more Logan-centric._

**Keith:** Money and power. Too much in anyone's hands leads to problems.

**Veronica:** Tell me you're going to win, tell me you're going to be a stabilizing force, that things will get better.

**Keith:** I'm going to do my best, sweetie. Now why don't you tell me what's upsetting you.

_She shakes her head, unwilling to draw Keith into a conflict that he can't fix._

**Keith:** OK, then we can return to my original topic. I don't like you staying out all night, Veronica.

**Veronica:** I'm 18, Dad, not a child.

**Keith:** (non-confrontational) Is it so wrong that I want my only child to remain a child a bit longer? I still remember when you used to smile at me every morning at we ate breakfast together. You were so...

**Veronica:** Young?

**Keith:** You're still young.

**Veronica:** (softly) Innocent.

_Her own memories of her innocence were now a double edged sword. Some days she felt like she would do anything to go back to being that girl, the girl who believed in the good in people and life, that everything would work out in the end. But most days she knew that that kind of innocence never lasted. _

**Keith:** And you and Logan being so serious…

**Veronica:** (addressing one of his fears head on) You're not losing me. I'm still your daughter. I always will be. You are... so important to me. Logan is another part of my life.

**Keith:** An important one.

**Veronica:** Yes. Very important. (deliberately) But not more important. (slowly) Logan...Logan didn't take my innocence. Sure he was a jackass to me for awhile there, but he never... Logan didn't take any of my innocence, Dad. (She smiles, her eyes filled with shadows.) He gave some of it back to me. I know you don't understand, and I won't explain, there are things...

**Keith:** That I don't know about. I know that much. (long pause) Veronica you can always come to me.

**Veronica:** (regretful smile) No. I can't. Not because of you, because of me, because I needed to not have... to not... (She looks down at her feet, unable to meet her father's warm eyes.) There are things that I'm not ready to share with you. And I'm sorry if that isn't what you want to hear, if that hurts you, that is not my intent. But I need this. I need you to still see me like you see me now, maybe not as young, and certainly not as innocent as you'd like, but how you see me now.

_Keith feels choked by emotion, not having fully realized the extent of the secret Veronica was keeping from him until that moment._

**Keith:** (steady) You know I couldn't love you any more than I love you now, right?

**Veronica:** Yeah.

**Keith:** That works both ways. No matter what happened or what happens, I could never love you any less either.

_Her eyes well up with tears and Keith envelopes her in a tight hug. _

**Veronica:** I love you too Daddy.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Veronica takes a shower, letting out her tears of frustration and anger, knowing her dad won't be able to hear her. Dressed in comfortable pajamas she sits down at her desk, opening her laptop. Taking a deep breath, she focuses on her college applications. Opening Stanford's online application first, she enters her name and proceeds to complete each field, then opens a word document and copies out her essay before pasting it into the text box allocated to the essay. _

_She scoffs at the question: __Evaluate a significant experience, achievement, risk you have taken, or ethical dilemma you have faced and its impact on you. She wondered if any applicants had to stretch to come up with a topic. She'd had to sift through her options to find one she was willing to put down on paper. Murdered best friend. Investigation into the murder of her best friend. Being raped. Investigation into her own rape. The unexpected addition of a sister to her family. Going from class princess to being a social outcast. Learning that in some cases, love did conquer all. Learning to trust again. Dealing with the media spotlight. Having an alcoholic mother. Having her boyfriend's father, the man who murdered her best friend, try to kill her and her father too. Finding the dead bodies of three little girls. _

_She submits the application and moves on to her second choice, her dad's first choice, Yale. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Veronica exits her room to find Keith on the couch watching sports center._

**Veronica:** I applied to Yale.

**Keith:** (ecstatic) Yale, baby!

**Veronica:** $35,000 a year in tuition alone, baby! Stanford is a reasonable $29,000.

**Keith:** (dour) Yes, that $6000 is going to break me.

**Veronica:** It's a lot of money Dad.

**Keith:** Let me worry about that.

**Veronica:** OK, Daddy Warbucks. I did something for you, now I need something from you.

**Keith:** How is you going to a good college for me?

_She ignores his question._

**Veronica:** How would you prove that someone without an alibi didn't commit a hit and run?

_Keith shakes his head._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_After eating a late lunch with her dad, Veronica packed a bag for the beach and called for Backup._

**Keith:** Going out?

**Veronica:** Um-hmm. I have a date.

**Keith:** With Logan?

**Veronica:** Of course. It's date night.

**Keith:** You were out with him last night.

**Veronica:** I was, but we were participating in a community event.

**Keith:** What event?

**Veronica:** (with building excitement) Triton's football. It was a good game too. We almost lost, but Andrew Kettner, a junior, made an interception with less than a minute to go and ran the ball back for a touchdown! Awesome.

**Keith:** You care about football?

**Veronica:** (shrugging, speaking normally) I like Andrew, he's a good kid.

**Keith:** He's like a year younger than you.

**Veronica:** But what a year.

_Keith smiles and shakes his head._

**Keith:** Home by midnight.

**Veronica:** Really? We're doing this again?

**Keith:** Indulge me.

**Veronica:** 2am.

**Keith:** Hardly.

**Veronica:** Midnight, Hawaii time.

**Keith:** Nice try.

**Veronica:** Home and tucked into my bed by 2am.

**Keith:** Who taught you to negotiate?

**Veronica:** (affectionately) You did, papa, you did.

-VM-VM-VM—

_Walking through Logan's front door, Veronica calls out._

**Veronica:** Honey, I'm home.

**Dick:** And that is our cue to leave.

**Beaver:** Hi Veronica.

**Veronica:** Cassidy. Dick.

_Logan wraps an arm around her and kisses her lips lightly._

**Dick:** How long should we stay gone?

**Veronica:** Wow, I get to choose?

**Logan:** Play nice, Veronica.

**Veronica:** 1am.

_Logan grins. _

**Logan:** You heard her boys.

-VM—VM—VM—

(Sunday, October 2)

_Sitting outside under the bright sun, Kate Rakes' reddish maroon hair glows red like fire. She is sitting at an outdoor table at a bustling beach restaurant with Rams. Kate nibbles on some fruit, looking at her pancakes with doubt. Her stomach is tight and tense, and the idea of more food made it roll sickeningly. Across from her Rams was plowing his way through a double stack of pancakes, an order of biscuits and gravy, and a side of bacon. Between bites he is talking happily about their win on Friday night, his pride in his little brother, (Andrew) who made the game winning play, and how Rams hoped his highlight reel would get him a football scholarship to UCLA. _

**Rams:** …Kate?

**Kate:** Huh?

**Rams:** Are you listening to me?

**Kate:** Sorry, just distracted. It was a good game. Andrew was so happy.

_Rams nods, and looks at her closely, seeing past her perfect makeup to the shadows under her eyes. _

**Rams:** I asked you if you'd thought about attending UCLA, yet?

**Kate:** Oh, sorry, no.

_Rams nods but frowns. _

**Rams:** Are you having them again?

**Kate:** I don't want to talk about it.

**Rams:** Kate, maybe you should talk to someone.

**Kate:** No.

**Rams:** It keeps happening.

**Kate:** I said no.

**Rams:** It's not going to go away on its own.

_She sets down her fork and glares at him._

**Kate:** I don't want to talk about it. If I do, I see it again. I see it all night, I don't need to see it while I'm awake too.

_Rams looks concerned as Kate's eyes fill with tears that she blinks back by force of will. As he watches, her eyes get a faraway look, the dream flooding her mind again._

_A full moon lit an otherwise dark sky. A woman cried out in pain. A tall old gnarled tree rose in the background, seeming ominous. Kate, a part of the dream, looked down at her hands and saw that they were dirty, wiping them onto her white t-shirt streaks the shirt with red and she realizes that it is blood on her hands. The woman continues to weep, as Kate begins to scream. _

_Kate shakes off the images, the feeling of fear, horror, and sadness overwhelming her even though she was only recalling the dream. _

**Rams:** If there is anything I can do…

**Kate:** (forcing a wan smile) Stay over, I could really use a good night's sleep.

**Rams:** (smiles) Leave the window open.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At a old and well worn but still beautiful Catholic Church Carmela Reyes walks to a table full of red votive holders. She lights one candle with a wood stick provided, pulling a locket from around her neck and opening it to reveal a small, heart shaped picture of Marisol. She sets it on the table and hesitates, her lips tightening to hold in her emotions, then lights a second candle for Miguel. He had done the unforgivable, but he had still been her grandson, and she had loved him. The anniversary of Marisol's disappearance was coming up, and Carmela found her mind full of bittersweet memories._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Fennel home. Veronica sits on the floor, rubbing Backup behind the ears as Shiloh runs around her in circles. Keith and Alicia laugh as the two blondes continue their two person version of duck-duck-goose. _

**Shiloh:** Uk. Uk.

**Veronica:** Goose.

_Veronica scrambles up and chases after Shiloh who takes off running to the living room, with Veronica moving slowly so the toddler can feel like she's winning, while Backup chases after Veronica. Veronica eventually catches up to a shrieking Shiloh, scooping her up and holding her tightly as she falls back to onto the couch with Shi. _

**Wallace:** Keep it down. Girly shrieks are not music to my ears.

**Shiloh:** (excited) Walla!

**Wallace:** V, you gotta teach her to say my whole name.

**Veronica:** Sure, I'll get right on that.

_Awhile later Veronica is watching as Daryl reads to Shiloh from one of his books, the small blonde girl curled into his lap happily. Veronica can't help the memories that assault her. The anniversary of Lilly's death was the next day, and Veronica couldn't deny that she missed her friend with an ache that never seemed to fully go away. _

**Keith:** (gentle) Thinking about Lilly?

**Veronica:** Yeah.

**Keith:** Try to remember the good times, not…

**Veronica:** I know. (smiling emotionally) Remember when Lilly and I first met?

**Keith:** Of course, you were so excited to go to preschool, and all you could talk about was how many books they had, but when you came home all you could talk about was your new friend Lilly. It was indisputably love at first sight for both of you. Two peas in a blonde trouble making pod.

**Veronica:** (indignant) Hey. (long pause) Sometimes it still doesn't feel real. Like I should wake up and it will all be a bad dream.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At Logan's house, Logan, Dick and Beaver eat pizza and drink beer, playing video games and keeping themselves occupied._

**Logan:** Tide's coming in in another hour, you up for it?

**Dick:** When am I ever not up for it?

_They bump fists. _

**Logan:** Nice.

_Beaver checks his phone for what must be the twentieth time that night. _

**Dick:** You expecting a call, bro? Some new hottie?

**Beaver:** I left Mom a message yesterday… have you talked to her?

**Dick:** No, not since last month.

_Beaver frowns._

_Logan feels compassion for Cassidy, knowing how much better he felt with his improved relationship with his mother. Logan and Lynn spoke on the phone at least once a week and emailed, usually just short messages, almost every day. Dick seemed to be doing OK with his father's abandoning them, but Beaver clearly was still young enough to want a parent to be around. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At home that afternoon, Rams enters his bedroom and closes the door behind him before booting up his laptop and doing a google search for recurring nightmare. The search results only confuse him more. Dream dictionary. Dream journals. Sleep disorders. Sleep studies. Repressed memories. Night terrors. Then there were the religious topics relating to dreams that were even more disconcerting: possession and demonic attacks._

_Rams opens a few of the results, reading and filing away the information so he can ask Kate more targeted specific questions the next time it comes up. _

_After an hour he closes his laptop in frustration before leaning back. A picture on the back of his desk catches his eye. Rams loved pranks and had loved getting Chester, who never took a single prank gracefully. The picture showed Rams grinning madly at the camera as Chester scowled, green slime dripping off his head. He missed his friend. _

**Mrs. Kettner:** David, Andrew, come down for dinner.

_Andrew pops into Rams' room._

**Andrew:** Coming, _Davy_?

**Rams:** Sure thing, Andy.

_The brother's playfully wrestle on their way down the stairs to dinner._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Also sharing in the time honored tradition of 'family dinner,' Mac is at the Sinclairs with her parents, her other parents, her biological sister, the brother she was raised with and somewhere upstairs locked in her room was Madison, her fellow baby-switchee. _

_Lauren is so happy to see Mac that she had been speaking a mile a minute, which was unusual for her and made her parents smile and laugh as Lauren talked Mac's ear off. Seeing her parents' reactions only egged her on and Lauren kept going until she collapsed, exhausted on the couch._

**Mac:** It's going to be OK, Lauren.

**Lauren:** I hope so.

**Mac:** It will.

**Lauren:** I hired your friend, Veronica.

**Mac:** For what?

**Lauren:** To prove Madison didn't do it.

_Mac nods, but she didn't share Lauren's belief in Madison's innocence._

_Natalie MacKenzie opens the French doors to the backyard and hollers for her son, Ryan, to dry off and come in from the pool. _

**Natalie: **Aw, Mom.

**Ryan:** Dinner is on in five minutes.

_He races to his towel, going through a speed drying process. _

_Bo Sinclair returns to the kitchen with a sullen Madison in tow._

**Bo Sinclair:** We're all here.

_They sit down for dinner, and everyone avoids the elephant in the room: Madison's recent arrest and_ pending trial.

**Bo Sinclair:** So Mac, which colleges are you applying to?

**Mac:** Cal IT, MIT, and Cornell, maybe Stanford. Hearst and Berkley will be my fallbacks.

**Sam MacKenzie:** And you Madison?

**Madison:** (annoyed sigh) USC and UCSB.

_Mac snorts, of course Madison wants to attend rich party schools. _

**Sam MacKenzie:** (to Madison) What about your major?

_Madison looks blank._

**Natalie: **Cindy has known since she was a kid that she wanted to work with computers.

_Madison glares at Mac._

**Madison:** Well, Cindy, how do you plan to pay for school? Tuition is expensive.

**Cheryl Sinclair:** (reprimanding) Madison.

_The various parents all twitter awkwardly._

_Mac smiles awkwardly and tries to find a neutral person to divert the conversation to._

**Mac:** How about you Lauren, any idea what you want to do yet?

_Later Mac overhears Bo Sinclair tell her parents that he and Cheryl had put away the $1 million hospital settlement for the girls. They wanted to offer Mac part of hers to help pay for school. Mac's mouth gaped open. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Dropping Shi off at the Kanes', Veronica stays long enough to read Shi a story and watch her fall asleep. Veronica doesn't question it when her feet lead her not to her car, but to the pool where Lilly had died. She stands silently over the last place her friend had been alive as a single tear made a wet track down her cheek. _

_Inside the Kane mansion, Duncan watches from his bedroom window as Veronica holds her silent vigil. His heart aches a bit as she wraps her thin arms around herself tightly. _

_In the library room, Jake Kane watches the video that Logan had made of Lilly that had played at the dedication of the Lilly Kane Memorial Fountain a year earlier. Tears roll freely down his cheeks as Lilly's joyous voice and happy smile are once more on display. Picking up his phone, he calls his voicemail and plays back the last message she had left for him. _

**Lilly:** Hey Dad, so I'm going to be home late, Du-du-Duncan has really messed things up with Veronica and we need some girl time. Expect a hit to your credit card soon, 'cause she is gonna need some new clothes to go with her new single life! Catch you later, Daddy-o.

_Jake stands up and walks upstairs to Shiloh's room. Looking down at her peaceful face, he vows to himself to do better for Shiloh than he had for Lilly._

**Jake:** (broken) I love you Shiloh.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_That night Kate lets Rams in through the front door, joking about how he likes 'her window.' Back when they'd first started dating Rams had entered Kate's room by climbing the tree outside her second story bedroom, then coming in through the window. Now he just walks through the front door, no questions asked. _

_Hours later, Rams is sleeping peacefully in Kate's feminine bedroom, surrounded by her lavender scented sheets. Kate's screams wake him up abruptly. Her jerks upright, immediately reaching for her. She fights him, still lost in her dream, screaming and thrashing in her sleep. Gripping her shoulders tightly, he shakes her._

**Rams:** Kate! Wake up!

_She wakes up, her hands clutching at his shoulders, her heart racing. _

**Kate:** (disoriented and fearful, looking around wildly, as if unsure of what she would find) Again?

**Rams:** I'm sorry baby.

_She begins to cry softly and Rams holds her close, laying them both back against her pillows._

**Rams:** It's gotten worse.

**Kate:** No…

**Rams:** Yes.

_As her crying lessens, he climbs out of bed and turns on her bedroom light. _

**Kate:** What…?

_He moves to her desk and gets a notepad and pen. He sits down next to her on the bed, and motions for her to scoot back so she is sitting against the headboard. He hands her the pen and paper._

**Rams:** (demanding) Write it down.

**Kate:** (protesting) Why?

**Rams:** You need to write it down.

_She frowns at him, her eyes red and puffy, but she complies._

_Once she finishes, he turns off the light, taking her in his arms again. He rocks her to sleep slowly, speaking to her softly, soothing her frayed nerves. Finally, she drifts back to sleep, but Rams stays awake wondering what the dream meant, and why Kate's parents never come to check on her, when her screams were loud enough to be heard through the whole house._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

* * *

AN - OK, so I updated, and I'm going to try to do it regularly, so here's the deal. To help keep me motivated tell me what your favorite/chapter/scene/one-liner is in the Truth series. Post it in the forum, in a review or PM me. Alright, that's not really a deal, but if you want me to keep writing, this might help.

Words: 11635


	10. Ch 10: Shadows of the Past

**Recap:** Several new students have enrolled in Neptune High School. Fall sports are in session. Logan and Duncan aren't talking. Keith and Veronica moved back to the apartment so Alicia and her sons won't be affected by his re-election campaign. Veronica was helping to keep new student Malia's secret (she's dressing up as her brother and attending Neptune to play soccer). Malia makes the team, beats her (old) school and reveals her secret much to the shock of both teams and Logan. Jake and Woody have both endorsed Keith for Sheriff. The bikers and 09ers are still at war, though things have been quiet, V tries to talk to Weevil about Felix and Marisol, but is rebuffed. Weevil's leadership is challenged, but he remains in charge. V goes to the hospital to see Felix and "run into" Weevil and sees Molly there again. Marisol's killer is killed in Arizona and the third missing California girl is found alive in David Morse's basement in Arizona. Mac calls it quits with Enbom, and with the election looking rosy Keith proposes to Alicia. The media is after V to get her account of her part in Marisol's story, but she wants no part of it. Aaron's house burns down. Dick and Madison are done, but he's still seeing Betina even as he dates Gia and spends time with a now single Mac. Wallace likes Jackie, but they're "just dating" which means she's seeing other people, which gets V's back up. Betina continues her campaign to get Dick to fall for her or get pregnant by him. Enbom is with new it-girl Alexis and gets a new nickname from Veronica. Dick continues to spend more time with Mac, and focuses on Invisible Children, enlisting help from friends. Luke forgives Malia, but she's already agreed to go out with Harry. Madison's parents go to Hawaii on vacation and Madison is MIA when Lauren needs a ride. Betina is run down in the mall parking lot, but survives. Beaver finds a condom wrapper under the couch and suspects Kendall of cheating and hires V to prove it. Duncan and V are voted homecoming king and queen. Leanne is in a car accident, leading Keith to find Veronica and Logan in an intimate moment. Luke and Malia work out their differences. Jake takes custody from Leanne following her accident, Veronica figures out Big Dick's scam, Veronica makes a deal with her mom, and Veronica deals with both Jake and Duncan. Dick comes up with a way to spend more time with Mac.

**Chapter 10: Shadows of the Past**

** (Monday, October 3)**

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_The morning of the second anniversary of Lilly's death dawns cold, grey and damp. Veronica eats her breakfast silently, but sends her father a wide smile as she leaves for school. Keith is in no way fooled by Veronica's attempts at normalcy. Lilly's death had been the catalyst for ripping the veil from Veronica's eyes and exposing her to the darker side of reality that Keith still wished she was unaware of on most days. _

_Arriving at school Veronica notes the dwindling media presence with no humor. Drawn to the fountain that she never looked at, Veronica smirked, thinking about what Lilly would say if she could see the Lilly Kane Memorial Fountain. _

**Lilly:** Barf. I had way better taste than that and I was fabulous. How does this represent me? My parents have a _lot_ to answer for.

**Veronica:** I miss you Lil.

_Her emotions rise up and Veronica lets herself feel the loss for a moment._

_The ringing of a cell phone close by startles her and draws Veronica's attention. It's Emily, Alexis's sister. Veronica looks at her for the first time really looking at her. She was pretty with long dark brown hair, a square jaw, brown eyes, and a beauty mark above her lip. Very pretty, she seemed to downplay her attractiveness, the exact opposite of her sister. She alternated between boho-shiek and hard rocker looks. Today she was dressed in tight torn jeans, a chain belt, boots and a black shirt falling off one shoulder with her black lace bra showing._

**Emily:** Sorry.

**Veronica:** No, I... (shrugs) I don't own the place.

**Emily:** Yeah, but you were... having a moment.

_Veronica smiles tightly._

**Emily:** Sorry about your friend.

**Veronica:** Thanks.

**Emily:** I know what it's like to lose someone, 'sorry' doesn't really help anything, but what else are people supposed to say?

**Veronica:** Yeah, I guess.

_Veronica smiles brightly and adjusts her bag on her shoulder, once again banishing memories of Lilly and the girl she had been to the recesses of her mind._

**Veronica:** So, how are you liking Neptune so far?

**Emily:** Well, it's high school so rating it on a scale of one to hell, I'd say... a three.

**Veronica:** A three. Huh. I'm more of a seven.

**Emily:** You? You seem to have this place dialed in.

**Veronica:** Yes, but I still occupy the prestigious position of most hated and reviled girl in school.

**Emily:** Only with the bitches, (nods towards the 09er set and some of the 09er outcasts including Pam), the rest of the student body seem to regard you with a sense of awe.

**Veronica:** Shucks. I was going for fear, time to remind people what I can do.

_Emily laughs. _

**Emily:** Well, seeing you snuggling with Logan day in and day out really takes the edge off you.

_Veronica pouts._

**Veronica:** You should have lunch with us.

_Emily looks skeptical._

**Emily:** Wow, an invite to the most exclusive table at school.

**Veronica:** Hardly.

**Emily:** Please.

_Emily stops joking. _

**Emily:** I didn't think you liked me much.

**Veronica:** I don't know you, but you seem fine. Come eat lunch with us, I'll look closer to find your flaws.

**Emily:** No I meant… Alexis is my sister.

**Veronica:** There is that.

**Emily:** I can guess what you think of her.

**Veronica:** Am I wrong?

**Emily:** Probably not, except for one thing. She really likes him.

_Veronica frowns. _

_Logan arrives and wraps one arm around Veronica, kissing her temple lightly. _

**Logan:** Hey Emily.

**Emily:** Logan.

**Veronica:** I invited Emily to lunch today, so order extra.

_Logan shrugs, but is a little surprised at Veronica making an effort to make a friend. He digs in his pocket and pulls out a quarter and flips it with his thumb into the wall fountain. Veronica looks at him incredulously._

**Logan:** What? It's a fountain.

**Veronica:** Not that kind of fountain.

_Emily laughs and heads into school._

**Logan:** All fountains are _those_ kind of fountains.

**Veronica:** Ah, no. If I had a little desktop fountain would you be flipping quarters into it?

_Logan shrugs and Veronica pokes him in the side._

_As they walk off, Kate steps up to the fountain and drops a coin in the fountain too. She smiles faintly, the shadows under her eyes making her look fragile. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_The big story that day, besides rehashing Lilly's life and death is that Dick and Beaver are broke. The fact that Logan had allowed Dick to drive the mustang that week caused some confusion, but for the most part people didn't let it stop their gossip mongering._

**Carrie Bishop:** I heard they're going to have a public auction and invite people to come through the house to view everything.

**Susan Knight:** I'm sure they'll sell the house too. Where did their mom move too?

**Carrie Bishop:** Who cares as long as they're both gone, my parents lost $50,000.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Madison is walking down the hall alone, scowling as she sees Jodi and Shelly dogging Kate Rakes's heels. She rolls her eyes. _

**Madison:** Whatever, losers.

**Dick:** Talking to yourself now?

**Madison:** As if.

**Beaver:** Well, there's no one else here, so...

_Beaver smirks._

**Madison:** Oh please, as if you have anything to be proud of. You're a freak, your dad's a crook, your brother... (waves her hand at Dick, making an 'ew' face)... and now you're a broke freak.

**Beaver:** I'd rather be me than you any day of the week.

**Dick:** Seriously, Mads, we have trust funds, and friends. You'll be in jail in a few weeks. I'd keep my trap shut if I were you.

**Madison:** The day I let you or anyone else talk to me like that is the day I die.

**Beaver:** (darkly) Today's set to be a good day then.

_Dick smirks and bumps fists with his brother. Madison Ignores Beaver._

**Madison:** I am not going to jail. Jail is for poor people.

**Beaver:** I don't think so Madison, Martha Stewart went to jail.

**Dick:** Paris Hilton.

**Beaver:** Leona Helmsley.

_Dick throws his brother a confused look. _

**Dick:** Lilly Lohan.

**Beaver:** Michael Milken, Jim Bakker, Kenneth Lay.

**Dick:** Dude, who are all these dudes?

**Beaver:** Rich white guys who went to jail.

_Madison fumes._

**Madison:** Well then I'll be sure to say 'Hi' to your dad while I'm there.

_Dick shrugs, but looks vulnerable. _

**Beaver:** Ever heard of a shank Madison? You should look it up. With how nice you are, I'm sure your prison friends will just be lining up to give them to you.

_Madison looks enraged and stomps down the hall. Beaver smiles with dark satisfaction, while Dick frowns at his brother._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Between classes Veronica continues her investigation into Betina's hit and run as it concerned Madison, talking to Jodi Levin and Shelly as well as Dick and some of the yearbook class who had seen the fight between Betina and Madison. No one could offer up any alibi for Madison, and while the fight hadn't turned violent, it had gotten heated which would not help Madison's case._

**Veronica:** But do you think Madison could be violent? She's accused of running someone down in her car deliberately.

_Dick shrugs._

**Veronica:** Look, Dick, I know she's a bitch, she's Madison. But you dated her since freshman year.

**Dick:** Yeah, so?

**Veronica:** So, you must have had feelings for her.

_Dick looks blank._

**Veronica:** At some point?

**Dick:** Yeah, Ronnie, sure. I liked her, but like you said, it's Madison. And after how she's been talking about my dad, I'm done.

**Veronica:** She could go to jail.

_He shrugs again._

**Dick:** Look, I could give a flying fuck about Betina, but if Madison did that, then maybe she belongs in jail. I thought you'd be happy about that, Ronnie. Besides, what's she gonna get? Probation? Weekends in juvie? Whatever.

-VM-VM-VM—

_At lunch Emily hesitates before sitting down at Veronica's table. She notes, but ignores the curious eyes that watch and wonder. Veronica smiles at her. As Meg and Mac arrive with Wallace, Veronica introduces them. _

**Veronica:** Meg, Mac, Wallace meet Emily.

**Meg:** Nice to meet you.

**Wallace:** We've met.

**Emily:** Econ.

**Wallace:** Right.

**Mac:** (hesitant) Hi.

_Logan arrives with the food and nods to Emily before taking a seat next to Veronica. She reaches for his hand under the table and gives it a squeeze. Veronica knew that Logan still had conflicted feelings for Lilly, but during her life, he had loved her, and her death had been a defining moment in his life as well as Veronica's. When the conversation at the table picks up, Veronica turns to Logan and speaks quietly._

**Veronica:** You good?

**Logan:** Yeah.

_Dick approaches and scowls at Wallace who had taken the seat next to Mac. Wallace looks confused and Veronica watches with amusement as Dick tries to nonverbally communicate his ire to Wallace with a series of head nods and angry looks. Finally Wallace gets it and makes a quick excuse, leaving the table momentarily. When Wallace returns a few minutes later he takes the seat next to Emily who looks at him in question then sees Dick sitting by Mac, clearly jonesing for the girl with blue streaks in her hair. _

-VM-VM-VM—

_Celeste drives to the Grand Colonial Hotel in Neptune. The Neptune Grand was more central, and had more amenities, but it was also marred by memories Celeste would rather forget. The Grand Colonial was on a cliff above the beach and had a majesty all its own. Celeste climbs out of her S-class Mercedes sedan and hands the keys to the valet without sparing a look at him. _

_She slips her sunglasses off into her hand and looks at the Neptune landmarks with a cold look._

**Celeste:** I'm home.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_After spending most of the day alone, with no one to talk to, Madison was feeling desperate to get her status back. _

**Madison:** Hey Jodi. Are those pants new?

_Jodi Levin was wearing a pair of pink acid washed jeans that Madison had wanted but had been unable to afford due to her parent's new rules._

**Jodi:** Yeah.

**Madison:** They're hideous on you. Your butt looks huge.

_Jodi frowns, but stays quiet, used to taking Madison's abuse. _

_Liz Levin had been waiting for her younger sister so they could leave school together, since Liz's car was currently in the shop. The girls' relationship had been a bit distant since both had slept with Noah Dawson, and the fallout of Liz's relationship with Jimmy Daye ending due to his cheating on her with her (former) best friend Tammy Forrester. Liz wasn't happy to start her senior year with no boyfriend and no best friend. Tammy was definitely not her friend and was out of school, since she seven months pregnant. Liz might have been hurt by her sister, but she was still her sister, and Liz was tired of watching as Madison treated Jodi like shit._

**Liz Levin:** And I suppose you think they'd look good on you?

_Madison tosses her hair and scoffs._

**Madison:** Of course.

**Liz Levin:** As if. If anything your ass is flat as a pancake, (catty) and no one likes a flat ass Madison. Maybe you had your plastic surgery suck the fat out of your butt to make your boobs bigger.

_Madison's mouth falls open in outrage._

**Madison:** My ass is perfect. And you know I never had plastic surgery.

**Liz Levin:** Oh please, did your boobs go on steroids then? 'Cause I know you Madison, we all do, (they have drawn a crowd) and no one believes that you 'just had a growth spurt'. You maxed out your credit cards and got a boob job in TJ because no legitimate doctor would give a 15 year old surgery without your parent's consent.

**Madison:** My boobs are real, you're just jealous.

**Liz Levin:** As if. Why would I be jealous of an ugly hag like you?

**Madison:** (looking for support) Jodi?

**Liz Levin:** (chiding) She's not going to help you Madison. She's been free of you for just a few days and she's not going back to being your little lap dog. Isn't that right, Jodi?

**Jodi:** (hesitant) Yeah.

_Madison's face screws up with anger and then her lip starts to tremble as tears fill her eyes._

**Madison:** What d-did I d-do to d-deserve being treated like this!?

**Emma:** You're a bitch Madison. You treat people like shit. And, oh yeah, you ran down a girl in the street like a dog because Dick didn't want to fuck you anymore, but he was still fucking her.

**Madison:** Shut up Emma!

**Liz Levin:** Face it Madison, you're out. And I for one couldn't be happier.

_Madison begins crying in earnest when she see's Shelly, her best friend, in the back of the crowd, but Shelly won't meet her eyes. Madison tries to recover her dignity, raising her chin insolently. An announcement comes over the loudspeaker. "All students are invited to attend a candle light vigil tonight at the Lilly Kane Memorial Fountain. Ms. James has counseling sessions available for any students who need assistance dealing with their grief." _

**Madison:** Oh sure, I'm the bad one. Lilly was a slut who spread her legs for any guy who gave her a second look including Logan's dad, but everyone loved her.

_Kate who had been walking past and stopped to see the commotion, moved through the crowd of girls._

**Kate:** (calm, unhurried) You want to know the difference between you and Lilly, Madison? (contemplative) Where to start? (pause) People genuinely liked Lilly. She was my friend. She was fun to be around. And yeah, so she made mistakes, but she was great. I miss Lilly. All her friends miss her. You? You're nothing and you don't have any friends left Madison. And you have no one to blame but yourself.

_It didn't take Veronica long to hear about the fight and only one second to decide to stop working on Madison's case. The evidence all pointed to one conclusion, Madison was guilty. And besides Lauren being hurt, Veronica didn't really care if Madison was guilty of running Betina down or not, she had done plenty of other things she deserved to be punished for. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Entering Cliff's strip mall office on crutches with her mother, Betina was all smiles as they filed a lawsuit against Madison and her parents for $150,000 for pain and suffering. _

_Cut to later._

**Cliff:** Now that I have the particulars of the case, I would suggest we wait until the criminal case is concluded. A guilty verdict will add to the strength of our case.

**Mrs. Marone (Betina's mom):** It's like this Mr. McCormack, we could really use this money.

**Cliff:** Of course.

**Mrs. Marone: **Now.

**Cliff:** Now?

**Betina: **The sooner the better.

**Cliff:** Alright then, we should talk about my retainer then.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_That night Lilly's murder and Aaron's pending trial date feature heavily on the local and national news. The media doesn't miss the opportunity to draw all their names back into the fray. "Without a doubt Veronica Mars, the girl who uncovered the truth in the end, will be called to testify at Aaron Echolls trial. Experts predict that her boyfriend, and son of the accused, Logan Echolls, will also be called to testify. Less certain is how the prosecution will address the involvement of Jake Kane in thwarting the investigation into his daughter's death. Other possible witnesses at this star studded trial include Lynn Echolls, Keith Mars, Celeste Kane, and Duncan Kane." _

_The picture on the screen changes to show the DMV photo of David Morse. "In related news, yet another house previously rented by the man known as David Morse, was discovered this week, along with the remains of four more young girls. The FBI said only that the investigation is continuing, but sources close to the investigation say that they are no closer to finding this prolific pedophile's real identity than they were the day that Veronica Mars led them to the first bodies." _

-VM-VM-VM—

_Cemetery. Duncan walks up to a grand headstone, decorated with granite lilies and angles, and engraved only with Lilly's full name, Lillian Elizabeth Kane, the years of her life and the words "Beloved daughter and sister." He lays a bouquet of white flowers at the base of her headstone, kneeling in the grass. _

**Duncan:** You really messed up my life, Lilly. How could you do it? How could you betray… everyone?

_He begins to choke up._

**Duncan:** How could you die? I needed you here.

-VM-VM-VM—

_Church. Weevil enters and drops to one knee to cross himself with Holy Water before walking to the bank of red votive holders to the back of the church. He lights one candle and smirks lightly at his memories of Lilly, before walking away. When Lilly had first come up to him he'd thought she was a little rich girl with an itch to walk on the wild side. But as time went on Weevil had gotten to know her and realized that she was the darker of the two. She hadn't been a bad person, Weevil was fairly sure that Lilly had actually cared about him, and Logan, her brother and especially Veronica. But Lilly had only cared about people when it suited her, if being a good girlfriend, friend or sister got in the way of her fun, she'd blow anyone off. _

-VM-VM-VM—

_Logan's beach house. Logan and Veronica stand on his deck looking up into the star lit sky._

**Veronica: **What do you think happens when we die?

_Logan shakes his head._

**Veronica: **Like 'poof' it's all just over?

**Logan: **Studies show that the body loses 21 grams of weight at the moment of death.

_Veronica looks intrigued but skeptical. _

**Veronica: **So a soul only weighs 21 grams?

_Logan shrugs._

**Veronica: **I think mine might have more baggage than that.

_Logan laughs and wraps his arm tightly around her._

**Veronica: **I can't imagine we just end, but I can't imagine pearly gates or reincarnation really working either.

**Logan: **If energy can't be created or lost, just changes forms, maybe some part of ourselves just goes out there.

_He looks up at the sky again as Veronica contemplates that silently. _

_Logan pours two glasses of champagne and lifts his in a toast._

**Logan: **To Lilly.

**Veronica: **To Lilly.

_They both drink then Logan pours some of his glass into the sand below, Veronica following suite._

**Veronica: **We should do something. Something she would have liked.

**Logan: **Hence,the champagne.

**Veronica: **I mean something more.

_Logan's mind goes back to the last night they'd all been together. Happy and dumb in their innocence. _

**Logan: **Skinny dipping.

**Veronica: **What?

**Logan: **Have you done it?

**Veronica: **Yeah.

**Logan: **(foreboding frown) With someone?

_Veronica resists the urge to roll her eyes._

**Veronica: **Alone.

**Logan: **(teasing)That's not what Lilly would have wanted.

_He takes her hand and begins leading her off the deck into the soft cold sand below._

**Veronica: **Here? Now? It's not exactly warm.

**Logan: **Live in the moment Veronica.

_She smiles, knowing that was Lilly's way._

_Logan pulls off his shirt and pushes down his jeans kicking his flip flops off easily. Veronica meets his eyes then lifts her arms. Logan immediately pulls her shirt up and off waiting for her to take off her skirt and underclothes before pushing his boxers down and grabbing her hand as they both run into the ocean._

(Tuesday, October 4)

_The next morning Logan, Dick and Beaver prepare breakfast in Logan's kitchen. Beaver scrambles up some eggs, Logan is standing over the toaster, and Dick pours juice into glasses. They eat around the island with the boy's bags sitting by the door._

**Dick:** So dude, thanks for letting us stay.

**Logan:** No problem.

**Beaver:** Yeah, thanks Logan.

_Logan nods._

**Dick:** Now that I have the 'stang at my disposal…

**Logan:** I never said that.

**Dick:** Dude.

**Logan:** Sorry, dude.

**Dick:** My dad's like, MIA, and my mom doesn't care. Let me have my car.

**Logan:** Uh, my dad's a murderer, and my mom is… not here.

**Dick:** So, solidarity among bros, right?

**Logan:** Nope.

_Beaver smiles as Dick continues to try to wheedle Logan into letting him out of the bet he'd made (and lost) that summer. _

**Logan:** I got a clunker outside for your right now. She's a beaut'.

**Dick:** You suck.

**Logan:** You lost.

_Dick frowns and Logan relents._

**Logan:** One day a week.

**Dick:** (grinning) Dude. You're awesome.

**Logan:** That day cannot be Friday or Saturday.

**Dick:** You suck.

_Logan shrugs and they head to school, dick and beaver loading their bags into the trunk of Beaver's car._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Logan pulls into Neptune High School's parking lot parking in his usual spot close to the school. Rams, Enbom, Harry and Hank approach him. Logan's hair is wet and his cheeks still flushed from a shower._

**Rams:** Hey Logan, did you surf this morning?

**Logan:** Yep. Swell from the south, breaking perfectly at Point Loma.

**Harry:** Awesome.

**Hank:** This afternoon?

**Harry:** Of course.

_Alexis approaches and links her arm with Enbom, cooing her good mornings. Logan looks her over dispassionately. She was dressed to reveal her assets and appeal to guys' baser_ instincts.

**Alexis:** Hi Logan.

**Logan:** Alexis.

**Hank:** So where's Veronica this morning?

_Logan gives Hank a long look._

**Logan:** She'll be along.

_Hank smirks._

**Rams: **Hey you guys want to give us a minute?

_Enbom shrugs and walks off with Alexis, Harry takes off and Hank sees Andrew nearby with a few girls and heads in his direction. _

**Logan:** Dude. Check out your brother.

**Rams: **(grinning) Yep. Kid's finally getting some play with the ladies.

_Logan laughs. After making the big play, Andrew's popularity with girls had finally surpassed his best friend, Hank's. _

**Rams: **Got a minute?

**Logan:** (agreeing easily) Sure.

**Rams: **Veronica's been through a lot in the last couple of years.

_Logan's gaze sharpens on his friend._

**Logan:** Yeah.

**Rams: **Lots of bad shit.

_Duncan walks through the lunch area and Logan's dark gaze follows his former friend. Logan's feelings for Duncan were conflicted. He remembered his best friend, the good guy who always had a kind word and a helping hand, but Logan also remembered how Duncan had basically disappeared following Lilly's death, how he'd turned his back on Veronica and done nothing to curb Logan and the other 09ers' harsh actions towards her. Logan didn't understand how the boy he'd known, had become the guy who fucked the girl he thought was his sister, turning his back on her. _

**Logan:** Yeah.

**Rams:** Did she ever see a counselor? Someone she liked?

_Logan draws back again, everything Rams said was unexpected._

**Logan:** No. Not that I know of. What's up man?

**Rams: **I don't know. Something with Kate.

_Rams doesn't say anything more, but Logan knows that for Rams to seek him out to ask about this, it must be important._

**Logan:** (hesitant) Last year, after my mom…

**Rams: **Yeah.

**Logan:** I saw someone. Just for a few sessions.

_Logan's dad had forced him, but the therapist had ended up helping Logan a bit, and on the most basic level, he trusted her._

**Logan:** She was actually… OK.

_Rams knows that 'OK' was high phrase for Logan to give to a therapist._

**Logan: **I'll email you her info.

**Rams: **Thanks, man.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Logan and Enbom walk down the hall together, passing by Madison who has moved down the food chain to the sophomore and freshman girls, trying to find some new 'friends.' _

**Madison:** So, Dick and his freaky brother are totally broke now. Losers. Their dad was a total tool. I mean fine, steal from whoever you want, but to get caught? How stupid can you be? Like father, like sons, if you ask me. Dick should be in special ed he's so dumb and Beaver? There is something wrong with that freak. Trust me, stay away from him.

_Enbom nods towards Madison. _

**Enbom: **We gonna do something about that?

**Logan:** Got any ideas?

**Enbom: **Not off the top of my head.

_Logan nods. _

**Logan:** Let me think about it. Something simple, but… long lasting.

**Enbom: **You have something in mind?

**Logan:** Maybe.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Walking out to lunch, Mac frowns as she sees Enbom and Alexis ahead of her in the hall, smiling softly at each other and generally looking happy and in love. Entering the lunch quad she sees Logan walking towards Veronica's table with a few bags of food. Peter Ferrer bumps into Logan and drops his soda and lunch tray. His food is ruined but when Logan looks down at his shoes, now splattered with soda, Peter immediately begins apologizing to Logan as if he had offended the king._

_Logan looks annoyed but nods his head and lets it go, moving towards his lunch table. As he walks students scramble to get out of his way, a few say hi to Logan or smile at him hopefully. Finally he sits down, and Mac walks towards him dodging students and thrown sports balls as she goes. Sitting down she looks at Logan with some annoyance. _

**Mac:** How does it not bother you?

**Logan: **What?

**Mac:** The inequality. You're a god, Duncan a fallen king, that guy (she looks to a table several yards away where a guy with medium brown hair and freckles is sitting) ...even I don't know his name. He could be the coolest kid out here, but we don't know, we'll never know.

**Logan:** And you think that's because of the inequality?

**Mac:** Yeah.

_Logan marches over and introduces himself to the guy Mac had pointed out, Garret Fisher. Mac smiles in disbelieving amusement as Logan sits at the guy's table and starts a conversation. Even she can tell that the guy is falling all over himself to kiss Logan's ass. _

_Veronica arrives with Wallace and immediately grabs an egg roll from the boxes on the table. She looks around for Logan and sees him sitting at a weird table._

**Wallace:** What's Logan doing with Garret?

**Mac:** Who?

_Veronica smiles._

**Veronica:** A better question is why.

**Mac:** He's… testing a theory.

_Veronica looks curious, but sits down to eat, letting it play out._

_A few minutes later Logan feels that he has proved without a doubt that Garret is as much a sycophant and invested in the hierarchy as everyone else._

**Logan: **Thanks man.

**Garrett: **Sure, anytime!

_Logan returns to his normal table with Veronica. _

**Logan: **"An earthly kingdom cannot exist without inequality of persons. Some must be free, some serfs, some rulers, some subjects." Martin Luther. People need it. It sucks, but it provides order.

_Veronica tilts her head in question._

**Mac:** You are not as dumb as you act.

_Logan sits down next to Veronica kissing her temple in greeting._

**Logan: **You're just now realizing that?

**Veronica**: You saw the class ranking…

**Wallace:** (mouthing, barely audible) Logan's in the top 15 of our class.

**Mac:** Yeah, but there's book smarts and street smarts.

_Veronica and Wallace both smirk at Logan who shrugs._

**Mac:** What can I say? You're a good faker.

**Logan:** (to Veronica) You didn't save me any egg rolls? I'm shocked.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Exiting 6__th__ period physics together, Mac and Dick enter the teeming hallways. _

**Mac:** So, we have a test on Friday. You want to schedule a few tutoring sessions this week?

**Dick:** (eager, surprised) Yeah totally.

**Mac:** OK. So tomorrow?

**Dick:** Uhh…

**Mac:** Wednesday?

**Dick:** I… might not be able to pay you.

_Mac nods, no expression on her face._

**Mac:** So tomorrow then?

_Dick smiles gratefully._

**Dick:** Tomorrow. But we should meet somewhere private.

_Mac draws back, unsure of his meaning._

**Dick:** The media are still following me and Cass around.

**Mac:** Oh, right.

**Dick:** So, your house?

**Mac:** Uh, no. My brother is having some friends over.

**Dick:** My place then.

**Mac:** Won't the media…

**Dick:** They can't get through the gate.

**Mac:** OK.

**Dick:** Awesome.

_Mac grins. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_After school Veronica exits the Journalism room, refusing to hurry her steps to get away from Duncan who was inside. She'd needed to hand in her and Logan's latest "he said/she said" column. Exiting a school from a side exit, Veronica sees Weevil hanging out on a retaining wall by the lunch quad._

_Her face hardens into a scowl as she marches up to him. _

**Weevil:** What are you doing here, huh? Shouldn't you be posing for Homecoming Queen pictures or something?

**Veronica:** I'm safe standing here, right? I mean, you're not gonna shoot me, are you?

_Weevil hesitates as a bit of regret makes itself known, but he brushes it aside._

**Weevil:** You're still standing, aren't you?

**Veronica:** Well, you never know. After what you did to Logan. Russian roulette? (Her voice trembles with emotion and anger.) You pointed a gun at Logan?

**Weevil:** I wasn't there Blondie. I got an airtight alibi.

_She trembles as she realizes that Weevil hadn't even been there. He'd given the order then let his junk yard dogs loose on Logan. After what had happened to Harry and Hank, then Weevil's ignorance about his gang taking a shotgun to Logan's Xterra with Logan and Veronica in it, she'd thought he'd be keeping a tighter reign over his guys._

**Veronica:** I was going to help you find out what really happened to Felix, I'm pretty sure I already know.

**Weevil:** I don't need your help, V. I know what happened to Felix. Your boyfriend and his pals beat him up, then ran him off the road.

**Veronica:** You don't know anything. But you don't really want to do you? You're happy to just blame Logan. You don't really care about Felix or the truth, just continuing to add fuel to the fire.

_She glares at him. _

**Veronica:** We're done.

**Weevil:** We been done, Blondie. You just figuring it out?

_Veronica turns and stomps away, seeing Logan approaching her at a fast clip. She smiles reassuringly at him, taking his arm in both her hands and pulling him back towards the parking lot._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Before going to pickup Shi, Veronica goes to the Sinclair house. She texts Lauren from her car, parked outside on the street. Lauren emerges from the house immediately, a hopeful look on her face._

**Veronica:** I'm sorry, Lauren, I asked around, even got the police file.

**Lauren:** No…

**Veronica:** It was definitely Madison's car, and she has no alibi.

**Lauren:** That doesn't mean she did it.

**Veronica:** No, but it doesn't help. No one else had access to her keys. She has no alibi. And she does have a motive.

**Lauren:** But…

**Veronica:** I'm sorry. Unless some new evidence comes to light, Madison is going to be convicted.

_Lauren looks crestfallen._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Mac drives through the large iron gates to the Dick's house. She'd been there several times, but was still taken aback by how big and expensive it looked. Knocking on the door she shifts her weight from side to side nervously. She can hear loud footsteps approaching, then the door is flung open to reveal Dick standing there with a grin on his face._

**Dick:** Mac!

**Mac:** Hi Dick, are you…

_She breaks off hearing moaning and sex sounds in the background._

**Mac:** Uh, is someone here?

**Dick:** Huh? Oh, no. Not really.

**Mac:** OK. (drawn out)

_More sex sounds. Mac looks up into Dick's baby blue eyes and wonders if he was watching porn before she came over. She feels uncomfortable and makes no move to enter the house._

**Mac:** Uh, what are you up to today?

**Dick:** Oh, we were interviewing housekeepers.

_Mac raises one skeptical eyebrow. _

**Mac:** Dick, if you're busy, or whatever is going on...

_A really loud moan sounds and Mac blushes._

**Dick:** Oh, oh no. (He laughs.) That's Kendall.

**Mac:** Your stepmother?

**Dick:** Yeah. And her trainer.

**Mac:** Oh.

_Mac peeks around the corner to see a hot, ripped man stretching Kendall in a very suggestive manner. _

**Mac:** That's disturbing.

_Dick shrugs._

**Dick:** Come on, we can use my dad's study.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_A naked foot protrudes from the top of a white leather couch. There is panting. The camera rolls along the couch to reveal Duncan and Kendall. While the couch blocks the view of the lower half of their bodies, it doesn't hide their movements. They are having sex, with Duncan on top. Duncan grunts as he finishes, his body covering Kendall's._

_They are in the living room of a suite at the Neptune Grand. _

**Kendall: **We should meet up tomorrow for some afternoon delight.

_Duncan lifts off of her and immediately pulls on his boxers. _

**Duncan:** I have soccer practice.

_Kendall looks annoyed then pastes on a happy smile._

**Kendall: **Ah, you need to not remind me you're in high school. There's an ick factor.

_Duncan looks blank._

**Duncan: **But I am in high school.

_Her mouth tightens. _

**Kendall: **Yeah. School in general, not very hot, unless I'm wearing a naughty schoolgirl uniform. _(whispers) _Then it's very hot.

_Duncan grins a sappy smile and pauses pulling on his jeans to look over her naked body. _

**Duncan:** I could get you one.

**Kendall: **Why bother, I'm sure it would only be on for about three seconds.

_Duncan looks vaguely disappointed, and doesn't offer Kendall anything else. _

**Kendall: **You know, you're my first younger guy.

**Duncan:** Yeah? I have to go.

**Kendall: **Stay, baby.

_She stands up and wraps her arms around him. _

**Kendall: **I'm sure we can find something to do to pass the time.

_She cups his groin in her hand. Duncan jumps back_.

**Duncan:** Uh… yeah. No. I have to go. Dinner with my dad.

_He rushes out and Kendall looks annoyed._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At a fundraiser/campaign event for Woody Goodman, Keith stands next to Woody and shakes hands with a stream of rich residents. Jake Kane approaches and looks at Keith solemnly. _

**Jake:** Keith.

**Keith:** Jake.

**Jake:** I'm sorry for everything, I should have trusted you.

_He holds out his hand for Keith to shake. Keith hesitates then accepts the taller man's hand. Keith shakes it only briefly, then releases it, a hard look on his face. _

_Jake turns away and goes to talk to the reporters at the back of the hall._

**Jake:** I regret my impetuous course of action. I acted out of grief and fear. Keith Mars is a good man and Neptune will be lucky to have him return to the Sheriff's office. I have made many mistakes in my life, but I believe in fresh starts.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At Logan's house he smiles at the quiet as he finishes up dinner and closes the skype session with his mother. Turning off the downstairs lights he lopes up the stairs and turns on the light in the office nook outside the master bedroom. He opens his laptop and pulls up a document. Written in script format, the document is a play that shows the histories of some of __Shakespeare's__ most famous lovers. As he writes a new act, dialogue between Beatrice and Benedict, he smirks. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

* * *

Words: 6340


	11. Ch 11: Ain't Love Grand

A short chapter for me, but I wanted to post what I have.

My recaps have a way of getting out of hand… I'm going to curb this one now and every 10 chapters so if you need a farther back recap go to Ch 10.

**Recap:** School resumes with several new additions. Newly engaged Keith is running for Sheriff. Big Dick fled town just as Celeste makes her return. The anniversary of Lilly's death brings back bittersweet memories. Kate is having nightmares and Rams is trying to help. Madison continues her downward slide. LoVe are going strong, but ghosts of the past are never far behind. Logan tells V about his round of Russian roulette with Weevil's gang putting Weevil and Veronica at odds. Logan and weevil fight at school. Duncan continues his affair with Kendall despite being warned off by Weidman. Wallace likes Jackie, but they're "just dating" which means she's seeing other people, which gets V's back up. Dick keeps trying to ask Mac out, but she is still blind to his intentions. In the meantime, Mac gets asked out by someone else.

I have had quite a few requests for more LoVe time (including smut), so read on and find out what this chapter holds. And review if you want more.

Thanks to SOS and keberin for offering their French translation services. God knows I need the help.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Ain't love grand? **

**(Wednesday, October 5)**

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_In the back of the Audio/Video classroom, an hour before school, Beaver looks tense as he meets with Peter Ferrer and Marcos Oliveres._

**Peter:** We have to tell people what Woody did to the three of us. It's gonna come out someday. A couple of the Sharks had to know about it. They'll come forward. Things like this don't stay secret.

**Marco:** Damn right.

**Beaver:** We don't know that, they haven't said anything yet.

**Peter:** Woody's a pervert. He's sick! What he did to us is wrong! We were just kids.

**Beaver:** Yeah, we're still kids. Who is going to believe us? Nobody, we should just stay quiet and go on about our lives.

**Peter:** We have to tell people what Woody did to the three of us. It's gonna come out someday.

**Peter:** A couple of the Sharks had to know—

**Beaver:** But they haven't said anything. If they knew and kept quiet then, why do you think they'll come forward now?

**Marco:** We'll make them. We'll go to them. Shame them.

**Beaver:** I don't want to do this. I want no part of it.

**Peter:** You'll thank us later.

**Beaver:** I won't.

**Marco:** You will.

**Beaver:** You're no better than him. Forcing me to do what you want. Not listening to me when I tell you I don't want this.

Marcos looks stubborn, but Peter looks like he might listen to Beaver, then shakes his head.

**Peter:** I'm sorry you feel that way, but we're doing this. We're coming forward.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Neptune High School hallway. Logan walks down the hall and sees Weevil approaching. His face tightens and he adjusts his path to put him directly in front of Weevil. Both boys stop dead center in the hall, unwilling to concede. They stare each other down, brown eyes boring down into black. _

_The second bell rings and the hallway clears of most students, but still they remain still, eyes locked. Mrs. Murphy hurries past, about to be late to her own class, she pauses to look at the boys._

**Mrs. Murphy:** Logan. Eli. Get to class.

_Weevil ducks his head and angles slightly to the side, ramming his shoulder against Logan's as he moves around him. Logan stumbles back then throws himself at Weevil. The boys grapple with each other, too close to land any forceful punches. Weevil jams his shoulder up into Logan's chest and Logan spins and pushes Weevil's head into the bank of lockers. _

_Mrs. Murphy rushes back, having heard the sounds of the fight and pulls open a nearby classroom door and shouts for the teacher inside to call security._

_When security arrives nearly a minute later, Logan and Weevil are still fighting, Logan's shirt torn and Weevil's cheek bruised._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Logan isn't in Journalism, but Veronica is waiting for him when he exits the office at lunch time._

**Veronica:** (controlled) You OK?

**Logan:** (unsure) Yeah.

_She studies his face and hands intently, only seeing slight injuries to both. _

**Veronica:** Is it enough?

**Logan: **Yeah. Maybe. No.

_Her face falls. Veronica moves into his arms and hugs him tightly._

**Veronica:** Logan. Don't push him. Don't provoke something.

**Logan: **(angry) I didn't, I –

**Veronica:** I know, I know. But please. I don't want to see you hurt. Not you and not anyone else. Be the bigger man Logan. Let it go.

_Logan looks resistant, but then he nods._

**Logan: **I'll let it go. For now.

_Her eyes close in fear and hope. He eases back from her far enough to kiss her forehead. _

-VM—VM—VM—

_Sitting at their lab table in physics, Mac waits until Mr. Woo is on the other side of the room before turning to talk to Dick. The last of the media who had been hoping for something new to report on the Casablancas story, had left town as other events happened and the nation's focus on another financial scandal faded. _

**Mac:** Who thought you'd ever have cause to be grateful for a Marine committing espionage?

**Dick:** Yeah.

**Mac:** So, tutoring session today at Java the Hut? Meg told me they have a new vegan coffee cake.

**Dick:** Yeah, absolutely. Can we do it right after school? I have a thing later.

**Mac:** Sure.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Veronica is walking down the hall when Andrew and Hank fall in step with her. Her eyes shift from Hank to Andrew then back again. Both boys are tall, dwarfing Veronica's small stature. _

**Andrew:** Hey Veronica.

**Hank: **(flirtatious) What's up Veronica?

**Veronica:** (in greeting) Boys.

_She stops at her locker and Hank helpfully takes her books from her, standing closer to her than was necessary. _

**Hank: **You smell good. What are you wearing?

_Veronica plants a hand in the middle of his chest and pushes him back a step, then opens her locker exchanging her books._

**Veronica:** Hank, what are you up to?

**Hank: **Nothing. Andrew needs your help and I tagged along so I'd have an excuse to talk to you.

_Veronica narrows her eyes at him. _

**Veronica:** I've got my eye on you, Hank Didden.

**Hank: **You can have whatever you want on me, Veronica Mars.

_Andrew laughs nervously. _

**Andrew:** Dude, don't annoy her, I need her help.

_Veronica glances back at Andrew, Rams's little brother, though little was relative. Andrew was as tall as Rams but not quite as broad and muscled yet. Her eyes go back to Hank. _

**Veronica:** You, stand over there and behave.

_She points to a spot a few feet away. Hank pouts but does as commanded._

**Veronica:** Andrew. Nice game last week.

**Andrew:** You came?

**Veronica:** I did.

_He smiles proudly._

**Veronica:** So?

_He looks blank._

**Veronica:** You wanted something?

**Andrew:** Oh, yeah.

_Veronica smiles with some amusement as his face turns pink with an intense blush. _

**Veronica:** (softer) Andrew?

**Andrew:** So, um…

_Hank clears his throat nosily._

**Hank:** May I?

_Veronica rolls her eyes but gestures for him to proceed, Hank slides closer to Veronica and grins engagingly. _

**Hank:** Do you know Kat Adams?

**Veronica:** Kat? Yeah.

**Hank:** Is she seeing anybody?

**Veronica:** How would I know?

_Hank shrugs, Andrew looks at his feet. _

**Veronica:** So, what? We live in the same zip code we must be pals?

**Andrew:** (hopeful) Maybe?

**Hank:** Can you find out?

**Veronica:** I assume Andrew likes her?

_Andrew blushes again but nods._

**Veronica:** Have you tried talking to her?

_Andrew looks down again and shakes his head. Veronica looks at him with kind hearted amusement._

**Veronica:** You realize that if you want her to like you, you're going to need to actually talk to her.

**Hank:** We thought you might break the ice, find out if she's single and what she thinks about Andy.

**Veronica:** If I do help you…

_Andrew looks at Veronica like she just told him she was giving him a million dollars. _

**Veronica:** I said if. _If_ I do help you, and_ if_ it works out in your favor, you will treat her well.

_Hank laughs. _

**Hank:** He will. Trust me. All of us know what you do when people do anything to your friends.

_Andrew nods emphatically, and truthfully Veronica wasn't too worried. Andrew didn't have a reputation with girls._

**Veronica:** Good.

_She frowns._

**Hank:** What?

**Veronica:** Nothing.

**Hank:** It's not nothing.

**Veronica:** I didn't do anything to Enbom.

**Hank:** Elmo?

**Veronica:** Pfft.

**Hank:** (shrugging) So do it.

_Veronica smiles. _

**Veronica:** Hank Didden. What is it with you?

**Hank:** My devilish charm?

**Veronica:** Nope.

_She closes her locker and turns to walk away._

**Hank:** My sex appeal?

**Veronica:** (still walking away) Not it.

**Hank:** (loud) Sheer charisma?

_She keeps walking and turns the corner._

**Andrew:** Dude. Are you serious with that?

_Hank shrugs, all smiles. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Java the Hut. Dick is sitting with Mac at a corner table, their physics books laid out before them with a few cups and plates scattered about too. _

**Mac: **I think you're getting it.

**Dick: **Yeah right.

**Mac: **No, you are.

**Dick: **Well, if I am, it's because of you.

_Mac smiles._

**Dick: **Hey, so I wanted to say thank you, maybe we could…

_Meg suddenly appears and slides into a seat at their table, interrupting Dick.. _

**Meg: **Hey Mac, so what do you think of the coffee cake? My manager says (mimicking) it's all well and good that we have vegan and gluten free offerings, but they still need to taste good.

**Mac: **It was a bit dry, but otherwise it was good.

**Meg: **Great.

_Meg glances at Dick who is glaring at her. Her eyes widen and Meg looks confused. _

**Meg: **I should go… stock the cake rack.

_Mac shrugs as Meg leaves and turns back to Dick._

So?

**Dick: **I thought, if you were free…

_His phone rings and he sees his brother's name flash on the screen. _

**Dick: **(deep sigh) I should take this. Family stuff.

**Mac: **Right.

_Dick exits the café to take the call in the parking lot, passing Richie and some of his friends as they enter._

**Meg: **(bright smile) Hi!

**Richie: **Hello beautiful.

_Another group comes in behind them and Meg smiles regretfully. _

**Meg: **Have a seat over by Mac, I'll see if I can take my break in a few.

_Richie kisses her on the cheek and heads towards Mac with his friends in tow. _

_Dick comes back inside several minutes later to find Mac surrounded by Meg's Pan boyfriend and his friends. Dick heads to the counter to get a soda, not being a fan of coffee, even though he tried to like it for Mac. By the time he arrives back at the table he is just in time to hear Mac get asked out on a date._

**Zeke:** We should hang out sometime.

**Mac:** Oh, uh…

**Meg:** Yeah.

**Richie:** Totally.

**Mac:** I…

**Zeke:** Come on, I'm totally harmless.

**Meg:** She says yes.

_Meg scrawls down Mac's number on a piece of notebook paper and tears it off to hand to Zeke. _

**Zeke:** Friday?

**Mac:** (hesitant) Sure. (pause) No, how about tomorrow. Thursday is less pressure.

_The guys laugh._

_Dick sets his soda down with a thunk._

**Dick:** I have to go.

**Mac:** Oh…

**Dick:** I'll talk to you later Mac.

**Mac:** OK?  
_Dick leaves quickly and Mac feels unsettled as Meg excitedly confirms the details for her date with Zeke. Mac knew she needed to move on from John, but she barely knew Zeke, and wouldn't have chosen him as her first foray into dating after a heartbreak. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Keith is at the office with some campaign volunteers, a blond 30-ish woman comes in to make a donation and asks to speak to Keith privately. Keith leads her into his inner office and shuts the door._

**Julie Bloch:** I need to hire you Mr. Mars.

**Keith:** I'm sorry, (looks down at the check she had just handed him) Mrs. Bloch.

**Julie Bloch:** It's Ms. but I think my boyfriend is about to propose –

**Keith:** Congratulations.

_She smiles hesitantly._

**Julie Bloch:** Thank you, but before I accept his proposal, (hesitates) if he is going to propose, I need to know that it's me he loves. You see Mr. Mars, my family has money, and if my past is any indication, I am not a good judge of who likes me for me and who is after my money.

**Keith:** I'm sorry, Ms. Bloch, but as you know I'm running a campaign for sheriff now, and am not accepting new cases. If you'd like I can recommend you to someone else.

**Julie Bloch:** (disappointed) Vinnie Van Lowe?

**Keith:** No, there are other PI's, I can refer you to someone trustworthy.

**Julie Bloch:** Mr. Mars, please.

_Veronica bursts into the room. _

**Veronica:** Hey Dad…oops sorry.

**Keith:** Veronica please wait outside. (Keith stands and leads the potential client to the main office.) Ms. Bloch, I'm sorry, but…

**Julie Bloch:** This is an emergency! Please help me, I don't want to make the wrong choice, I love Collin, but... Please Mr. Mars.

_He hesitates. _

**Keith:** We can do a standard background check on him.

**Julie Bloch:** Thank you! Thank you so much.

**Keith:** I have to go, but you can give the details to my daughter and assistant, Veronica.

_Keith looks to Veronica who nods. Keith leaves and Veronica shows Ms. Bloch back into Keith's office so they can have some privacy from the campaign volunteers._

**Veronica:** OK, what brought you in today?

**Julie Bloch:** I need to investigate my boyfriend...or, I guess my potential fiancé now that I found an engagement ring in his gym bag.

**Veronica:** You found it in his-

**Julie Bloch:** I need some serious, serious help. I don't want to make another mistake.

_Veronica smiles sympathetically._

**Veronica:** Okey-dokey. Start with the basics. Our standard package, your garden variety background check, criminal record, aliases.

**Julie Bloch:** I need way more than that.

**Veronica:** Well, there's our premium package. I can talk to my dad about going a bit more into Collin, get to know a few friends, chat up an ex or two.

**Julie Bloch:** Which is exactly what I'm afraid Collin's doing. Look, he lives off a trust fund. He has a lot of free time. I'd like to know how he spends it.

**Veronica:** Well, there is our silver package.

**Julie Bloch:** What's the silver package?

**Veronica:** Premium package plus surveillance, phone records, email monitoring. It's basically an all-access pass to what he's doing when you're not looking.

**Julie Bloch:** I'll take it.

_Her cell beeps._

**Julie Bloch:** Oh...it's him. He thinks I'm at yoga. I need discretion.

**Veronica:** course.

**Julie Bloch:** I'm wealthy, but Collin doesn't know it. It shouldn't matter, so he thinks I'm just an average jane.

**Veronica:** Is there something that got you suspicious or is it just that he's about to propose?

_She tells Veronica that there have been phone calls at late hours, lame excuses for getting out of the house (the most recent one being tennis), and a framed photo of a woman on his bar._

**VVO:** I'm so glad Logan and I are in a good place. Jealousy is a soul destroyer.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Casablancas home. The doorbell rings insistently. Kendall, dressed in a baby doll nightie that shows off her cleavage, and stiletto heels, makes her way downstairs, trying to rush in her high heels while grumbling about the need for a housekeeper. She throws open the door and a older blonde woman with an air of coldness to rival Celeste Kane enters, ignoring Kendall completely. _

**Kendall:** I'm coming! God, I hate you. Coming!

_She opens the door. A woman carrying two large paper carrier bag marches in, hardly glancing at Kendall. She calls out._

**Betina Casablancas: ** Cassidy! Dick junior! Mommy's here! Where are my little boys?

_Cut to later. Betina carries sandwiches and joins her sons, placing the food on the coffee table._

**Betina Casablancas: ** When's the last time you had a lunch like this?

**Dick:** When I was a Brady.

_Dick reaches for a sandwich._

**Beaver:** This is great, Mom, really. We're glad you're here.

_Behind them, Kendall is slowly dusting, listening to every word._

_**Betina Casablancas: **__ And so quickly, right? I hope you see that. You need me, I'm here. All you have to do is call._

_Kendall rolls her eyes._

**Betina Casablancas: ** (self sacrificing tone) The only time I get to act like your mother is when your father's not around to stop me.

**Dick:** Wait. You know we want you to like, sign something, right? Funds are running a little low now that Dad's MIA.

**Betina Casablancas: ** I know, Dick. It's so like your father to think about the glory moment and forget about the day-to-day. Everything's got to be big and flashy, it's all million-dollar trust funds and you can't buy bread.

**Beaver:** So you'll help us?

**Betina Casablancas: ** Well I don't know, baby. It's a lot of money but that's all there is. I mean if you spend it all now there'll be nothing left for college or, god forbid, an emergency. I have to think about your future.

**Beaver:** (eagerly) Yeah, well maybe we could come live with you.

_That idea that causes Dick to slap him to register his horror at the thought of leaving Neptune to live with their mother. Betina is reluctant since they spend most of their time in Europe. Cassidy, being needy, tells her that he likes Europe, and Betina fondly ruffles his hair._

_In the background Kendall fumes, if Dick's kids left Neptune she'd have to get a job or move out too. Her cards were already maxed out and her only friends in town were being less than helpful. Kendall was reluctant to leave though, seeing that Big Dick's club memberships were paid through the end of the year, and Kendall couldn't imagine a better place to meet her next husband. Now she just needed the ability to cover her expenses while she found the right mark._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Leanne's condo. Veronica eats dinner with her mom, but since both are unwilling to delve into their issues and Veronica won't let Leanne divert her with past happy memories, they have little to say to each other. Veronica inquires about Leanne's health and AA meetings. Leanne asks Veronica about school and colleges. They talk about Shiloh, but since Jake took her to live at the Kane Mansion, Leanne only saw Shiloh a few times a week. _

_After Veronica leaves, Leanne stands out on her balcony, wondering how her life had turned out this way. She'd had a beautiful family. A daughter who was smart and strong. A husband who was faithful and a devoted father. But she'd never gotten over her first love. She'd thought they just needed to be free to be together and everything else would fall in line. _

_Leanne calls Jake, but it goes straight to voicemail. She slips her cell phone into her purse and leaves the apartment. On the street she walks past several bars, clearly tempted, but after walking the same block four times she loses the fight and goes inside. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

**Logan:** So when you said you wanted to do homework together, I thought that was just a euphemism.

_Logan's hand creeps over to curl around Veronica's leg. She slaps his hand away. They are sitting on his couch, both her legs up in his lap as she reads and highlights her History textbook. _

**Veronica:** You have a one track mind.

**Logan:** What can I say, sexy girlfriend, empty house… a guy's mind might make a leap.

_His hand creeps around her thigh again and she lifts it up and bites his finger playfully. _

**Veronica:** Let me finish this chapter, then we can practice French, and if we get through this week's vocabulary, I'll let you teach me some more… interesting words and phrases. (She levels a heated look at him.) And you know how I get when you speak French to me.

_Logan kisses her briefly and sits back against the couch happy to let her finish now that he would be getting her undivided attention soon enough._

_Awhile later, Logan is grilling Veronica with French nouns and verbs._

**Logan:** What does Bonjour mean?

**Veronica:** Hello, good morning, good afternoon.

**Logan:** And good day.

**Veronica:** Bonjour.

**Logan:** Hello Veronica.

**Veronica:** Bonjour Logan.

**Logan:** Good evening.

**Veronica:** Bonsoir.

**Logan:** Good evening ladies and gentlemen.

_She rolls her eyes._

**Veronica:** Bonsoir mesdames et messieurs.

**Logan:** I'm Logan.

**Veronica:** Je suis Veronica.

**Logan:** My name is Logan.

**Veronica:** Je m'appelle Veronica.

**Logan:** Actually that is I'm called Logan.

**Veronica:** What? That's not what's in the book.

_She flips through the pages, frowning. _

**Logan:** (amused) The book is wrong.

**Veronica:** Fine, how should I say it?

**Logan:** Mon nom est Logan.

**Veronica:** Mon nom est Veronica.

**Logan:** Very good. I'm Logan from Neptune.

_Veronica thinks for a second._

**Veronica:** Je suis Veronica de Neptune.

**Logan:** I'm from the United States.

**Veronica:** Je suis des Etats Unis.

**Logan:** Please.

**Veronica:** S'il te plait.

**Logan:** More.

**Veronica:** (narrowing her eyes at him) Encore.

**Logan:** Harder.

**Veronica:** (amused) I don't think that is in the lesson.

**Logan:** It should be. It's quite practical. (smirking) Plus fort. Harder.

**Veronica:** Plus fort. Now stick to the lesson.

**Logan:** Je t'aime. (I love you.)

**Veronica:** I love you too, cretin. (Jackass.)

**Logan:** Évidemment. (Of course.)

**Veronica:** Avoir. To have.

**Logan:** Je t'aime. (I love you.)

_He kisses her cheek._

**Veronica:** Être. To be.

**Logan:** Je t'adore. (I adore you.)

_He kisses down her neck and Veronica shifts her book to the side to still be able to see it as he kisses a trail down her neck._

**Veronica:** Écouter. To listen to. Regarder. To look at, to watch.

**Logan:** Tu es mon amour. (You are my love.)

**Veronica:** Dire. To say, to tell.

**Logan:** Toucher. To touch.

**Veronica:** Faire. To make, to do.

**Logan:** Aimer. To like, to love.

**Veronica:** Aller. To go.

**Logan:** (very suggestive) Venir. To come.

_She pushes him back and smirks at him. _

**Veronica:** Faire mal. To hurt, to ache.

**Logan:** Tu es ma joie de vivre. (You are the joy of my life.)

_She sets her book aside. _

**Veronica:** What did you just say?

**Logan:** (sotto voiced) That I love you.

**Veronica:** I don't think so. I know that one.

**Logan:** You are the joy of my life.

_Her face softens and she pulls him over her as she lies down on the couch._

**Logan:** Tu es ma joie de vivre.

**Veronica:** Je t'aime.

_They kiss as Logan settles his body more comfortably over hers._

**Veronica:** What was to touch again?

**Logan:** Toucher.

**Veronica:** So touch me would be…

**Logan: **Touche moi.

**Veronica:** (grinning as she runs her hands over his shoulders then tugs his shirt up and off) Don't mind if I do.

_They kiss until both are breathing hard, and Logan has removed Veronica's shirt. He is unsnapping her bra when the house phone rings but both ignore it as he pulls the scrap of blue cotton away and shifts his position to take one pink nipple into his mouth. Veronica threads her hands into his hair, arching into his touch. The phone continues to ring until the machine picks up. _

**Aaron:** (barely contained anger) Logan. This is your father.

_Logan's head jerks up and his body is instantly rigid with tension. Veronica looks frightened as Aaron's menacing message continues. _

**Aaron:** I believe I have been patient. I have tried to be understanding of your reaction to all this… unsettling news. But I am still your father and you will obey me when I give you an order.

_Her hands stroke over his shoulders, trying to express her support._

**Aaron:** Call me. We need to discuss some missing funds. Do not make me call you again.

_The call ends._

**Veronica:** (softly) Merde. (Shit.)

**Logan:** Fils de pute. (Son of a bitch.)

**Veronica:** Yeah. That too.

_She looks at him worriedly as he lifts himself up off her with his arms and sits back on the couch. She sits up too, and reaches out to touch his arm and hopefully draw his attention. When he does turn his head to look at her, her heart clenches at the withdrawn look on his face, his eyes dark pools of despair. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At the Road Hog, Weevil sits alone on a bar stool, the seats around him empty. He finishes his drink and tosses some money down on the bar as he slips his jacket back on. He nods at a few people as he walks to the exit. _

_In the parking lot, he has just sat down on his motorcycle when a random white guy approaches him. _

**Druggie guy:** Hey dude.

**Weevil:** Are you talking to me, mang?

**Druggie guy:** Uh, yeah. If you're holding.

**Weevil:** Holding?

**Druggie guy:** Yeah, I need a little something. I'm not picky. Whatever you've got is fine.

_Weevil stares the guy down causing him to step back and drop his gaze. _

**Druggie guy:** OK, maybe you know who is selling?

**Weevil:** No. Go poison yourself somewhere else. And never, ever, talk to me again.

**Druggie guy:** Sorry dude, just thought you were the guy.

_Weevil watches the guy scurry away with a look of rage._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_In Logan's living room, they are sitting silently on the couch, Logan staring straight forward. Veronica presses against him, her small hands wrapped around his bare bicep. _

**Veronica:** Logan.

_He stares blankly at the fireplace._

**Veronica:** Logan. I know they're empty words, but I'm sorry you have to deal with him.

_He remains silent and Veronica sighs and climbs into his lap, ignoring her own discomfort with sitting in his living room idly while topless. But she doesn't discount the fact that her being topless might help focus his attention on her instead whatever dark place his thoughts had gone._

**Veronica:** Logan. You're going to be a witness in his trial. We could get a restraining order based on that alone.

_She wraps her arms around his neck loosely and kisses him, long and soft, pressing her chest against his._

**Veronica:** Logan?

**Logan:** I'll think about it.

_He comes to life, his hands gripping her waist lightly coasting up and down over the curve of her hips. _

**Logan:** Right now I have more pleasant things to occupy my time.

_She smiles at him, both their eyes dark with shadows. _

_He pulls her firmly against him and stands up with her wrapped around him. She crosses her ankles behind his back as he walks slowly up the stairs, the setting sun painting the walls of his home in varying shades of yellow, orange and pink. _

_Walking into his bedroom he sets her down softly on his bed, before removing the rest of her clothes. He studies her body, lit with the dying sunlight, as he strips off his jeans and boxers._

**Logan:** Je ne peux pas attendre pour te montrer les lumières de Paris. (I can't wait to show you the light in Paris.)

_She smiles softly and holds out her arms for him. He goes to her immediately, taking hold of her hips __and moving her back onto the bed until she is resting against the pillows. _

_Logan crawls over her, and Veronica pulls up her knees to cradle him between her thighs as he settles his lower body against hers. Logan lowers himself onto his forearms to kiss her, softly, with building passion. Their tongues meet in a friendly duel, as the achingly tight tips of her breasts rub against his chest. Veronica squeezes her legs around him, trying to pull him closer as she drags her nails down his back hard enough to leave red streaks in his skin, but not hard enough that there would be marks on him the next day. _

_He breaks the kiss and pants into her neck before pressing a series of wet kisses down the slim column. Pushing most of his weight onto one arm, he__ closes his hand over her breast squeezing it, his thumb rubbing her nipple in circles as she pushed up into his hand, trying to increase the pressure of his touch. _

_Veronica bites her lips in an attempt to keep her moans inside, but as Logan sucks insistently on the spot at the base of her neck, she opens her mouth to gasp and a moan escapes._

_She feels Logan's lips curl up in a smile and her mouth softens as well, recalling that he loved the sound of her moans and whimpers. _

**Veronica:** Logan, God, more.

_He lifts up onto his arms and grins down at her. _

**Logan:** You always want more.

**Veronica:** I guess we have that in common.

_He lowers himself again, his mouth settling over one of her breasts and she moans as his lips and tongue tease her, sending ripples of pleasure throughout her body. Her core begins to ache and pulse and she rubs her pelvis against his erection. Sliding her hands into his hair she uses her fingertips and nails to massage his scalp, knowing he liked that. _

_Logan shifts to her other breast, one of his hands moving between their bodies and immediately plunging two fingers into her wet sheath. Veronica gasps and arches up into him again, trying to take him deeper, but Logan follows his own agenda, moving his fingers in and out of her only a few times before positioning his erection at her entrance, then pausing to look at her. _

**Veronica:** Logan, you're being a tease.

**Logan:** Am I? We can't have that.

_He immediately slides __into the tight pliancy of her body, hearing her gasp of pleasure as he does. He kisses her once, long and deep, before bracing himself high on his arms above her, pushing his hardness farther into her willing body._

**Logan:** Better?

**Veronica:** (halting) So… much better…

_He grins at her and withdraws, earning another whimper, only to thrust back into her quickly. __She gasps, arching her back and moving her hips into his thrusts. _

**Veronica:** You don't have any… more… French for me?

**Logan:** Soyons reconnaissants… aux personnes qui nous donnent du Bonheur… elles sont les charmants… jardiniers par qui nos âmes sont fleuries. (Let us be grateful to people who make us happy, they are the charming gardeners who make our souls blossom.)

**Veronica:** That's good… (breathless) Very good.

**Logan:** Glad you enjoyed it. I think… I may have something else… (trying to control his breathing) you might like.

_He changes the angle of his hips, catching her clit with each thrust, rewarded by her constant little whimpers and cries as her body builds towards orgasm. _

_Veronica's hands clench unconsciously into the muscles of his back as she tightens her legs around his waist, her body tight with intense pleasure and the deep welling tension of an impending orgasm. Veronica makes an effort to flatten her hands on his back, not wanting to hurt him in any way, not that night, and moving her hands over his back she appreciates the feel of his muscles moving and flexing under her palms. Biting into his shoulder lightly she hears him groan his pleasure as she sucked away the slight pain. His hips move into her body with increasing urgency, as he begs her to come._

**Logan:** Come baby, please. Now.

**Veronica:** Almost… there.

_He dips his head to rest against her neck and pushes into her wildly a few more times, feeling her body tighten, then shatter around him. _

**Veronica:** Love you. I love you so much.

_He mumbles something into her neck and Veronica gasps weakly as he plunges into her a few more times as he reaches his own climax._

**Logan:** (too softly to be understood) Need you, don't leave, don't ever…

**Veronica:** (breathless) What?

**Logan:** I love you.

_Veronica frowns but keeps her questions to herself, stroking her hands up and down his back softly. After a minute Logan rolls off of her, and Veronica follows him, pressing her sweat slicked body against his flushed and heated flesh. He curls his arm around her, his fingertips tracing idle patterns against her back as she falls asleep in his arms. _

**Veronica:** (yawning) I thought it was guys who couldn't stay awake after sex.

**Logan:** Go to sleep. I'll wake you up when you need to go home.

**Veronica:** Love you.

_Logan presses a kiss to her forehead and forces his body to relax so as not to disturb her sleep. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Veronica was woken up later as Logan climbed out of bed to use the bathroom, but he didn't return, instead going to the balcony off his bedroom, looking into the night sky. When he didn't return to bed after a few minutes Veronica pulled on a shirt of his and went out to stand by him. Looking up into his face, she could see his expression was serious, so her tone was light when she finally spoke._

**Veronica:** Whatcha doing?

**Logan:** Thinking.

**Veronica:** About what?

**Logan:** My dad.

_She makes a small "oh" of surprise, more because of his honesty than the topic, and places her hand over his on the rail, squeezing it lightly._

**Logan:** I hate him. I really do.

**Veronica:** OK.

**Logan:** But...

_He trails off. __She nods slowly._

**Veronica:** OK.

**Logan:** I wish...

_He breaks off again clearly unable or unwilling to put his thoughts into words._

**Veronica:** I know. I wish he was different too. I wish he loved you as much as he loves himself. I wish he had treated you like you deserved to be treated. I wish you had a dad that did all the things dad's should do.

**Logan:** Yeah. (pause) You know besides yours I don't know many dads that would meet your criteria.

_She smiles slowly._

**Veronica:** I guess they are more rare than they should be. But there are a few around.

**Logan:** (lightly challenging) Name one.

**Veronica:** Mac's dad. (pauses, face scrunching) Dads.

**Logan:** OK, name another one.

**Veronica:** Uh...hmm. Harry and Hank's dad obviously cares about his sons.

**Logan:** But he's an overbearing asshole.

**Veronica:** OK. Rams' dad?

**Logan:** Maybe.

**Veronica:** Enbom's dad?

**Logan:** He's barely around.

**Veronica:** Huh.

**Logan:** Exactly.

(Thursday, October 6)

_Veronica is all smiles as she dresses in a dark wash denim skirt, and black off the shoulder long sleeved shirt. The black lacy racer back bra Logan had specified looked nice under the shirt, showing on her shoulder since Veronica had chosen to pull her hair back in three twisted buns at the base of her neck. It was the last day for the girls' bet, and Veronica was looking forward to wearing jeans again. _

**VVO:** The bet has been revealing though. Now I know exactly what looks Logan likes.

_She grins and sends him her return request for him to wear a dark blue navy Henley (and no over shirt) and another pair of jeans that hugged his ass to perfection. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_In 2__nd__ period English, Veronica is happy as Mrs. Murphy assigns Pride and Prejudice. As far as Veronica was concerned she'd rather read Jane Austen than Shakespeare. Ever since Logan had pointed out that the Bard's lovers were all cast as "love at first sight" pairings, Veronica has lost a good portion of her admiration for his works. _

**Wallace:** Why are you smiling?

**Veronica:** Mr. Darcy? I have no problem with that.

**Wallace:** Really?

**Veronica:** Have you ever read Pride and Prejudice?

_Wallace looks blank._

**Veronica:** Are you kidding me?

**Wallace:** Do I look like I'm kidding?

**Veronica:** That is shocking.

**Wallace:** At least promise to give me the lowdown on the story so I can skim through it.

**Veronica:** What? No.

_Wallace shakes his head at her and they part ways. _

_As Veronica walks towards Organic Chemistry quickly, hoping to get there early enough to chat up Kat, she sees Luke and Malia holding hands as they head to class. Veronica smiles and gives Malia a small wave, happy for both of them. _

_Climbing up onto her barstool in the science classroom, Veronica turns to Kat with a bright smile. _

**Harry Didden:** What's got you so happy Veronica?

**Veronica:** Can't a girl just be happy?

_Harry looks doubting._

**Veronica:** So, Kat…

**Kat:** Hey Veronica.

**Veronica:** How's life?

_Kat looks at Veronica curiously, throwing her loosely braided, long, dark brown hair over her shoulder. _

**Kat:** Good.

**Veronica:** Been on any good dates lately?

_Kat looks amused._

**Kat:** No, not since this summer.

**Veronica:** Oh, so you had a boyfriend this summer? Where did you say you went?

**Kat:** A dance program in Atlanta.

**Veronica:** Ah. So was he a dancer?

**Kat:** Yeah.

**Veronica:** Tall?

**Kat:** About 6 foot.

**Veronica:** Lithe?

**Kat:** (amused) Lithe?

**Veronica:** You know, like a dancer. Is that what you like?

_Kat laughs lightly._

**Kat:** Sure. I guess.

**Veronica:** Is that your type?

**Kat:** No. I've gone out with different types.

_Kat looks around to see that Harry is watching and listening intently to their conversation._

**Kat:** Is this going somewhere?

**Veronica:** Somewhere. I may know of a guy, here in Neptune, who may like you.

**Kat:** OK.

**Veronica:** So… you're single?

**Kat:** Yes.

**Veronica:** And your type?

**Kat:** No type. I mean, I guess, I like guys that are physically fit and active.

**Veronica:** Ok, I think we can work with that.

**Kat:** Are you going to tell me who?

**Veronica:** No. (grins) Sorry. He's a bit shy. I think we should let him approach you at his own pace.

_Kat looks intrigued. _

**Kat:** Is this what a Veronica Mars interrogation feels like?

_Harry chortles and shares a smile with Kat. Veronica looks disgruntled._

**Veronica:** This was a friendly chat.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_In Spanish class, Mac and Dick are paired up for a conversation exercise. _

**Dick:** So you have a date tonight.

**Mac:** I guess so.

**Dick:** You're over Enbom, now?

_Mac shrugs._

**Dick:** Whatever.

_Mac looks taken aback at Dick's abruptness._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Veronica slips out of Journalism early to track down a few of Logan's friends before she is supposed to meet Logan in Mr. Pope's classroom for FBLA. Entering the lunch quad she sees Luke with Harry and quickly approaches them._

**Veronica:** Hey, got a second?

**Luke:** Sure.

**Harry:** Want to know about my love life?

**Veronica:** No.

_Luke looks confused but grins at Veronica._

**Veronica:** Logan's birthday is later this month. I want to throw him a party, and I hope you could get some of the guys to help out with booze and kegs.

**Luke:** Sure.

**Harry:** Of course.

**Veronica:** We'll do it as his house.

**Harry:** And it's a surprise?

**Veronica:** Leave that part to me. We'll have the party on Saturday, the 22nd.

**Luke:** Cool.

**Veronica:** Invite only.

_Luke grins._

**Harry:** Exclusive. I like it.

**Veronica:** You guys can come up with a list. I'll do the vetos.

_Harry laughs. _

**Veronica:** And remember. It's a surprise. Get someone to say they're throwing a party that night to keep Logan off the trail.

_Veronica heads back into the school and sees Logan with their lunch. He gives her a suspicious look and she smiles at him brightly. _

_Hank inserts himself into her path._

**Hank:** Aww, and I thought for a moment that smile was for me.

**Veronica:** Hank.

**Hank:** Veronica.

**Veronica:** What do you want?

**Hank:** Just wanted to see if you talked to Kat? Andrew is pining away.

**Veronica:** I'm sure.

**Hank:** So?

**Veronica:** So are you the messenger? I'll tell him myself, God knows what you would say.

**Hank:** I'm hurt that you don't trust me.

**Veronica:** I doubt that.

_He slings his arm around her shoulders, ignoring Logan's dark look._

**Hank:** Come on Veronica. (lowers his voice) I know your secret. You're a romantic at heart. You know you're going to help Andy out, why make him sweat?

**Veronica:** I said I'll tell him myself, now, I have a rule for Dick. It's pretty simple and I think we should institute it for you too. No touching.

_They have about reached Logan and Hank peels off and walks backwards, throwing a salute at Logan._

**Hank:** Where's the fun in that?

_She smiles in exasperated amusement._

**Logan:** What was that about?

**Veronica:** Nothing.

**Logan:** Veronica.

**Veronica:** Andrew likes someone, they asked me to see if she had a boyfriend. That's it.

**Logan:** That's a two line conversation.

**Veronica:** Logan. Be serious. You know me.

**Logan:** And I know what flirting looks like.

**Veronica:** It's Hank. You and he have that in common.

**Logan:** What?

**Veronica:** Flirting is like breathing for both of you.

**Logan:** Then he's not going to be breathing much longer.

**Veronica:** (cajoling) Logan.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Mr. Pope lets them out of FBLA early so Veronica heads out to lunch hoping to talk to Andrew, but as she enters the lunch quad for the second time, Wallace stands up and waves her over to their regular table. Veronica approaches slowly, seeing Jackie sitting there. _

_Wallace smiles at her brightly while Jackie and Veronica exchange fake smiles. Jackie stands up to go talk to another pretty black girl as Veronica sits down._

**Veronica:** I didn't realize we were all lunch buddies.

**Wallace:** I'm going for lunch buddies with privileges. Help a brother out.

**Veronica:** Well if you wanna play in her league, you'd better hide your little pudding.

_Wallace grabs the pudding cup and hides in on the bench. He sees that Veronica is skeptical._

**Wallace:** Hey, I like her, okay? Retract claws.

_Veronica holds out her hands, spreading her fingers._

**Veronica:** Claws, what claws?

**Jackie:** Hey, Veronica.

_Jackie sits next to Wallace, on the side opposite the pudding cup. Veronica nods, still not warming to the girl._

**Veronica:** So, how's life Jackie?

**Jackie:** Awful. No matter how many schools I get kicked out of, I can't seem to escape this thing.

_She throws a copy of Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice onto the table._

**Jackie: **Six-hundred pages of pasty white chicks cat-fighting over some stick-up-his-butt dude's (using air quotes and an English accent) prospects.

_Wallace says he's going to get the CliffNotes if Jackie wants to borrow them but Jackie continues her rant. _

**Jackie: **Even one page of this pre-Victorian corset crap puts me to sleep. Why can't we read Burroughs or something?

**VVO:** All right, brother, prepare to be helped out.

**Veronica:** Ah, I have the DVDS of the BBC's version that was pretty true to the books. I was going to convince Logan to watch with me. We can fast-forward through the corsets and the bitching, and Colin Firth is in it, if you guys wanna join.

**Wallace:** Hot damn! Colin Firth is in it.

_Jackie laughs._

**Jackie:** (dismissively) Yeah, sure.

_Wallace gives Veronica a wink. Veronica looks like she might already be regretting her offer._

_-VM—VM—VM—_

_Inside, Logan and Dick stand at Logan's locker together._

**Logan:** So I heard Mac's got a date tonight.

**Dick:** Yeah.

**Logan:** Sucks.

**Dick:** I'm over it.

**Logan:** You are?

**Dick:** Yeah.

**Logan:** Really?

**Dick:** Yep.

**Logan:** Dude, I'm your best friend.

**Dick:** Dude, are you a girl? Best friends? What are we in 4th grade and praying to grow breasts?

**Logan:** Fine, if we're not BFF then I don't want to hear your bitching about how much you love Mac anymore.

**Dick:** We're just friends.

_Logan smirks as he recalls all Dick falling all over Mac even back when she'd still been Enbom's girlfriend. _

**Logan:** Friends, right. Me and Ronnie are just friends.

_Dick snorts._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Veronica tracks Meg and Mac down individually in the halls, begging them to come to movie night, hoping for a buffer between her and Jackie, to no avail._

**Mac:** I wish. I have a date.

**Veronica: **Yeah. About that, why say yes if you're so excited about it?

**Mac: **Talk to your friend Meg. She backed me into a corner.

**Veronica: **Oh, well, get back on that horse and all that.

**Mac: **I thought we'd covered my feelings on animals of all sizes and shapes.

**Veronica: **(cutely) You don't like to eat them?

**Mac: **I don't like to spend time with them or analogies about them.

**Veronica: **Noted.

_Veronica hesitates._

**Veronica: **I'll be your emergency call.

**Mac: **My what?

**Veronica: **Seriously what is it with people today? I call you at a set time about a half hour into your date then again towards the end and if you want an out, you pick up.

**Mac: **And you're having an emergency so I have to leave?

**Veronica: **Exactly.

**Mac: **Yeah, can we do that? Please?

**Veronica: **No need to beg, Mac-attack. I got your back.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Mac's day continues to go downhill in her 6__th__ period Physics class. Mr. Woo assigns them an experiment involving some chemicals and she is paired with Logan, Dick and Wallace. When Mr. Woo insists they all put on __ protective goggles, Wallace and Mac comply while Logan and Dick look less than pleased._

**Dick:** Fine, I'll wear 'em. But I'll look like an idiot.  
**Mac**: (teasing) I should think you'd be used to that.

_Dick looks hurt and doesn't speak to her for the rest of class, leaving Mac confused. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Leaving school after the final bell, Madison walks outside with her head held high. Since her car had been confiscated as evidence, her parents refused to buy her a new one, and her friends had abandoned her, she had to walk home. It was undignified, but Madison wouldn't let it show. _

**Guys voice:** Madison.

_She ignores the voice, not recognizing it._

**Guys voice:** Madison. Hey, wait up.

_She turns as Jimmy Daye runs up to her._

**Madison:** (simpering) Hey Jimmy.

**Jimmy Daye:** Hey. (He takes a moment to check her out, causing her to preen for him.) So, there's a party this Friday.

**Madison:** Yeah?

**Jimmy Daye:** I was hoping you were going.

**Madison:** (with distaste) Isn't it at Dick's?

_She couldn't believe that his mother had given them their trust funds. There was no justice in the world._

**Jimmy Daye:** Yeah, so?

**Madison:** Well, if you want me there, I'll be there.

**Jimmy Daye:** Good. I'll look for you.

_She smiles alluringly._

**Jimmy Daye:** Cool.

_Jimmy grins at her and walks away._

_Madison smirks as she walks towards home._

**Madison:** Finally.

-VM—VM—VM—

_In the parking lot Dick is leaning against Logan's Xterra with his phone to his ear. The call goes to voicemail._

**Dick:** Hey Betina. You ready for a little bow-chicka-wow-wow? Betina, pick up, pick up, pick up. You little frickin' hottie. I got some free time, call me.

_Logan approaches and overhears, giving Dick a long look._

**Logan:** You don't want to do that.

**Dick:** (skeptical) I _don't_ want to have sex with my no strings attached fuck buddy?

_Dick looks from side to side as if checking his reality._

**Dick:** Uh, yeah. I do. Why wouldn't I?

**Logan:** You want my advice?

**Dick:** On picking up chicks, sure. On how to get rid of them when I'm done with them, absolutely. You're the man. But when it comes to dealing with a chick you really dig but it's not going well? Hell no.

**Logan: **I'm being serious.

**Dick:** Oh. OK. Come on, let's go glass house!

_Logan gives his friend a dour look then appears serious._

**Logan:** Tell her how you feel.

_Dick frowns. _

**Dick:** It's too late man.

**Logan:** Grow some balls. You want a class act girl? You gotta be willing to work for her.

**Dick:** (upset) What have I been doing?

**Logan:** (speculative) Pussy footing around?

**Dick:** Fuck off.

_Logan opens the door to the Xterra and shakes his head._

**Logan:** Fine. Keep getting your dick wet in no-name whores. That'll make you happy.

_Logan drives off, leaving Dick looking uncharacteristically contemplative._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Veronica sits in the bleachers at a private club's track with Shiloh playing with a shape and texture toy on a blanket right next to her._

**VVO:** I'm not sure taking my 17 month old sister on surveillance jobs is really a solid choice, but I have limited time and unfortunately I don't get to schedule my mark's activities.

_Veronica sets a small bowl of Cheerios on the blanket and Shi plunges her hand into the snack zealously before trying to stuff her entire hand in her mouth. Veronica snaps a few pictures of Shi extending her tongue to try to get a few of the last remaining cereal bits from her hand before turning her camera back to the track, snapping a few pictures of an attractive European looking man as he runs laps. _

_Veronica's phone rings and she answers, seeing the client's number pop up._

**Veronica: **He's on his eighth lap and I'm the one who's getting tired.

**Julie:** Veronica?

**Veronica: **Yes, you called me.

**Julie:** Right. I looked up his caller ID history. He's had twenty calls in the past six days from the same number. Don't you think that's odd?

**Veronica:** It's worth looking into. What's the number? I'll-

**Julie:** I already sent it to you. Don't forget, he has tennis next.

**VVO**: How could I forget she emailed, texted, and left me a voice mail tell me he has tennis this afternoon. It's true. Love can make you crazy. But love, secrets, money, and suspicion? But Julie might be onto something, I don't think anyone goes for a round of tennis after running five miles around a track.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Veronica continues to play with Shi until Collin finishes his workout. She follows him leaving the club, hoping that he either goes home or somewhere not far away, because Shi was already getting restless. _

_He stops and goes up to a house and knocks on the door. Veronica takes pictures as a woman answers the door and hugs him. Veronica plugs her camera into her laptop and loads the pictures, sending them to Julie immediately. She calls Julie and tells her to check her email and asks if she knows anyone who lives at that address_

**Julie:** No, why?

**Veronica:** I'm afraid I've got some bad news and some more bad news. First, Collin's not playing tennis and second, that number that showed up twenty times on his caller ID?

**Julie:** (on telephone) Yeah?

**Veronica:** That number belongs to whoever lives here on Primrose Lane. It's where he goes instead of tennis. Did you...get the photo yet? Do you recognize the woman?

**Julie:** No, oh no.

**Veronica:** (stern) Julie.

_Veronica tries to calm her down, but Julie continues to freak out and sounds like she's hyperventilating._

**Veronica:** Julie! Listen to me. Do not panic. OK? I'll call you as soon as I know anything. OK?

_Hanging up the phone Veronica rolls down all the windows for Shi and goes up to the house with her camera to take pictures. When she looks in the window, she sees that Collin is in the middle of a Hebrew lesson. _

_She turns when she hears a car screech up to the house and stop. It's Julie in a silver BMW Z4. Her hair is in curlers and she has bleach paste on her eyebrows and upper lip. _

**Veronica:** Rut-roh.

_Scrambling out of the car, she starts to march up to the house._

**Veronica:** Julie, no!

_Julie doesn't listen, so Veronica runs and leaps at her before she can get within sight of the window, tackling the woman to the grass. Veronica pins a stunned Julie down and tells her that Collin isn't cheating on her, but is with a rabbi. _

**Julie:** A rabbi? He's not Jewish. I'm Jewish.

_Veronica pauses for a moment, encouraging her to think._

**Veronica:** Are you there yet?

_Julie finally gets it, and lets her head drop back to the ground. Veronica sits up and sighs._

**Veronica:** I think I'm done for today. Think about if you want me to keep going. If you look hard enough at anyone you're bound to find something you don't like. But that doesn't mean that he doesn't love you or that you can't make it work.

_Julie looks crestfallen._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_In a medium sized meeting room at the country club, the Neptune Junior League is meeting. Malia's mother looks around her with some awe at the fashion on display in the room. _

_Mrs. Levin, whose husband she had proudly informed Mrs. Mancini had a very successful medical practice. She is wearing a Chanel suit. Mrs. Dahl, the director of the Museum of Art is dressed in a Diane von Furstenberg dress. Sitting next to her is Mrs. Banks, freshly divorced, she was wearing a form fitting Helmut Lang dress that was perhaps a bit too young for her. Mrs. Strophades is wearing Dolce & Gabbana. It is a stunningly casual display of wealth. _

_Malia's mom looks at the girls, dressed in the latest youth fashions, paired with designer purses and the latest Iphone, and wondered how Malia was faring at her new school. She hadn't had any complaints and Mrs. Mancini hopes that is because Malia was happy and not that she just didn't want to talk about it. _

_A dark haired woman stands up as the floor was opened for comments and news. _

**Cheryl Sinclair: **Hi everyone. As I'm sure you all know, Madison was working on a fundraiser for Washington Elementary. Due to recent events, she won't be able to complete the work on the event and I was hoping some of the other girls would step up and take her place.

_No one volunteers. _

**Cheryl Sinclair: **(determined) Given our long history with Washington Elementary I really feel that we should come together to get this done.

_Kate stands up._

**Kate: **I'll do it, Mrs. Sinclair.

**Cheryl Sinclair: **Thank you Kate, I don't want this to be a burden on you.

_Mrs. Mancini is stunned to see the sneers in the room, not just on the faces of the girls, but their mothers._

**Malia: **I'll help.

_Malia volunteers casually, filling her mother with pride. _

**Cheryl Sinclair: **Thank you.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Mac sits nervously at a table alone at a dimly lit café. She'd considered having her date a Java the Hut, but reconsidered when she realized that she was bound to see someone she knew there and she'd prefer to spaz out somewhere where her humiliation would remain private. _

_She checks her phone again and sees that Zeke is now 23 minutes late. She ponders if she is more annoyed or relieved and decides to give him five more minutes before she leaves. _

_Mac orders another latte and nervously shreds a napkin with her fingers. _

**Zeke:** Hey Mac.

_Her head jerks up. _

**Mac:** Zeke.

_He looks at her cup. _

**Zeke:** You ordered without me?

**Mac:** (dignified) You're almost a half hour late.

**Zeke:** Yeah, well…

_She frowns as he doesn't even offer an excuse. He sits down and looks at the small paper menu on the table. _

**Zeke:** Oh (disappointed) they don't have real food? I'm kinda hungry.

**Mac:** (deadpan) It's a café.

**Zeke:** Yeah, so? There's a place across the street.

_Mac looks. It's a kabob place._

**Mac:** I'm vegan.

**Zeke:** I'm sure they'll have something you can order.

_Mac looks annoyed but shakes her head and stands up to follow him out of the café. _

_As they cross the street Zeke looks over her jeans, converse and color block shirt. Cheryl Sinclair had bought it for Mac, and while it wasn't her style, Mac liked it and thought it looked nice on her._

**Zeke:** Is this how you normally dress?

_Mac frowns._

**Mac:** Yeah.

**Zeke:** So a plain jane, then.

_Mac looks at him incredulously._

**Mac:** Excuse me?

**Zeke:** Nothing, I mean that's fine, I just thought… with your friends.

**Mac:** I dress myself how I like.

**Zeke:** Right, sure. No offense.

_At dinner Mac orders a salad and pita bread, since it is the only thing on the menu for a vegan to order besides rice, this restaurant in particular not even serving roasted veggies. _

**Zeke:** You know salads aren't as healthy as you probably think. Dressings are really fattening, and with those carbs?

_Mac looks at his plate covered in kabob meat and drippings with tzatziki sauce over top of all of it. _

**Zeke:** Do you play any sports?

**Mac:** No.

**Zeke:** Work out?

**Mac:** No.

**Zeke:** Do you even belong to a gym?

_Mac looks at his very thin arms, not noticing any muscle to be proud of on his physique._

**Mac:** No.

**Zeke:** I think people who don't belong to a gym or work out regularly are just lazy.

**Mac:** So you're calling me lazy.

**Zeke:** (startled) No.

**Mac:** Actually you are.

**Zeke:** Maybe we should change the topic.

_Mac looks at her phone longingly. Pulling it out of her pocket to be better able to get to it whenever Veronica finally decided to call, she sees that she has one missed call. From Veronica. Mac's eyes widen with consternation as she realizes she never turned the ringer back on after school. _

**Zeke:** Do you think I'd look good in a beanie?

**Mac:** What?

**Zeke:** A beanie. You know a skull hat.

**Mac:** Yeah.

**Zeke:** I do too.

**Mac:** What?

**Zeke:** Think I would look good.

**Mac:** No, I was saying I know what a beanie is not that you'd look good in one.

**Zeke:** Oh.

_Mac pretends to just then notice her phone._

**Mac:** Oh! I have a missed call from my friend!

**Zeke:** I'm sure…

**Mac:** No, I should call her back. She… she's been having car troubles. Something with her tires. (Mac smirks remembering Dick's retelling of how Wallace found out about Logan and Veronica's "tire" code word over the summer.)

**Zeke:** But…

**Mac:** Just a second. Veronica!

**Veronica:** Mac. Is everything OK?

**Mac:** So you tried calling your dad and he isn't picking up?

**Veronica:** I'm going to go with no, everything is not OK.

**Mac:** Don't panic.

**Veronica:** You're panicking.

**Mac:** I can come and get you right now.

**Veronica:** Sorry Mac. I had high hopes.

**Mac:** See you soon.

_Mac hangs up. _

**Mac:** I have to go. She's broke down in Barrio Logan with her little sister.

**Zeke:** No one else can go pick her up?

**Mac:** Nope.

**Zeke:** Like her boyfriend, Logan Echolls, right?

**Mac:** He's surfing.

**Zeke:** Her best friend?

**Mac:** He's surfing too. I should go.

_Mac stands up and takes a step towards to door._

**Zeke:** Wait. Your half of the bill should be like… $15.

**Mac:** For a salad?

_He shrugs. Mac throws down a twenty on the table and hightails it out of the restaurant. Twenty dollars was a low price to pay to be free of her date from hell._

_Just outside the restaurant her phone rings._

**Veronica:** Mac?

**Mac:** I'm OK.

**Veronica:** You sure?

**Mac:** Yeah.

**Veronica:** I could come over.

**Mac:** Unless you're bringing a bottle of liquor big enough to make me forget tonight, don't bother.

**Veronica:** That bad?

**Mac:** Beyond.

**Veronica:** On the bright side you can come Logan's to watch Pride and Prejudice with us now.

**Mac:** No, I need to go shower.

**Veronica:** (alarmed) What? What the hell happened?

**Mac:** Nothing, I just smell like meat.

**Veronica:** Meat?

**Mac:** Meat.

**Veronica:** This is going to be some story.

**Mac:** You have no idea.

**Veronica:** Logan has booze.

**Mac:** Thanks but no thanks. I need to retreat, lick my wounds and ponder the error of my ways.

**Veronica:** OK. See you tomorrow?

**Mac:** Unless fate is kind and my house falls into a sinkhole tonight killing me instantly.

**Veronica:** Bye Mac.

**Mac:** Bye.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Casablancas home: Kendall is lying under an umbrella by the pool in a skimpy black bikini. Dick drops a carrier bag on her stomach, causing her to give him a look of distain. _

**Dick:** Don't say I never gave you nothin'.

**Kendall:** Well, it's not on fire.

_Kendall moves the bag off of her stomach and to the side, reaching in. She pulls out a sexy French maid outfit, holding it with some disbelief._

**Kendall:** What is this?

**Dick:** That's what you'll be wearing when you dust my armoire. My mother signed over our trust funds.

_He informs her that their mom signed over their trust funds, having become accustomed to life without her sons. Dick squeezes onto Kendall's chair as he tells her that Beaver is heartbroken. _

**Dick:** But since it's your fault Daddy-o got caught, I figure you owe us.

**Kendall:** I owe you? I don't think so junior.

**Dick:** I do. And news flash, but my dad may have been happy to pay for the right to rut between your legs, but you're not getting a red cent out of me.

**Kendall:** This is my house.

**Dick:** No. It's not. My dad's had enough wives to learn. Check your pre-nup. You get butkis.

**Kendall:** (snide) We're still married.

**Dick:** Yeah, until he gets in touch and starts procedures to divorce your skanky ass. Duncan Kane? Really?

**Kendall:** Whatever. Your dad can't divorce me. You see if I'm still married to him, I can't testify against him. I know everything he did.

**Dick:** You helped.

**Kendall:** Damn right I did. And if he divorces me, I make a deal with the prosecution. My dear sweet husband goes off to jail for 20 years.

_Dick grins and stands up, unbuttoning his shirt. Kendall looks disgusted. _

**Kendall:** If you think for one second that I am going to sleep with you…

_She breaks off in a gasp as she sees a small voice recorder strapped to his chest with duct tape._

**Kendall:** What the hell is that?

**Dick:** Leverage. You see, mommy, my friend's got this girlfriend, and she's a real bitch, actually you met her… little blonde? Yeah, well anyway, she's a real life detective. It's pretty hot to watch sometimes. I may have picked up a few tricks. So here's how it's going to be. You can stay, because legally until my dad divorces you I can't make you leave. But you will not be getting any of my money or Cass's. We'll pay the upkeep on the house, the housekeeper and other help, but they work for us, not you. You do your own cooking and cleaning. The cars are all in my dad's name, but I'll be generous and let you drive one. You're responsible for the insurance on it and the gas.

**Kendall:** (venomous) You little shit… who do you think you are?

**Dick:** (ignoring her rage) You want to keep fucking DK, that's your own business, but he doesn't come here. Ever. We all clear?

**Kendall:** I will get you back you little bastard.

**Dick:** Hey now, no reason to get nasty. After all you're still my new mommy. I just thought it was time for use to get to know each other better. Me, I see it as a chance to bond with my new mom.

_She stares at him, mortified._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Logan's house. Shi is sleeping next to Logan on the couch, her little chest rising and falling peacefully. Wallace and Jackie are in the kitchen getting snacks ready, as Veronica hangs up the phone._

**Logan:** Problem with Mac?

**Veronica:** Not really, just what sounds like a terrible date.

**Wallace:** Ouch.

**Jackie:** (condescending) You have to be selective when it comes to dating. Maybe she learned a lesson.

_Veronica's smile is forced as she tries to look like she's not imagining bludgeoning Jackie with Logan's Xbox._

_Cut to later. The light is fading from the room. Pride and Prejudice is playing on Logan's large screen TV. Veronica is curled into Logan's side, her hand splayed across his stomach. His bruised hand rests on her shoulder with a now awake Shi sitting on his other side quietly playing with some puppets he'd ordered for her. _

**Shi:** Af?

**Logan:** Giraffe.

**Shi:** Raff.

**Logan:** Yes gi-raff.

_Shiloh sticks out her lower lip and holds up another puppet, this time a zebra._

**Shi:** Orse.

**Logan:** Close enough.

_Veronica grins and feels her heart swell with affection for both Logan and her sister. Even Jackie seems to soften her brittle New York attitude and looks at Logan with the blonde baby with some bemusement. Veronica pauses the movie to get Shi's dinner ready and refill her own cup. Wallace stretches and looks over at Logan seeing the faint bruise on his cheek._

**Wallace:** Does that hurt man?

**Logan**: No.

**Veronica: **I don't think Colin Firth gets into these pointless fisticuffs. A pistol duel, maybe, but...

**Wallace:** I realize I'm not a nineteenth-century British woman, but I just don't get that Colin Firth thing.

**Logan**: I think it's less him they're after and more the mansion with the matching swans.

**Jackie**: No, it's him. Last year I dated this actor, big mistake by the way, but he did this play in London, and he was at the after-party. (pompous) I'm no nineteenth-century British woman either, but if (English accent) Mr. Darcy would have asked, he would not have needed swans.

_Jackie carries on much to the admiration of Wallace. Veronica's face shows her antipathy pretty clearly. Logan looks bored. He'd grown up around movie stars and wasn't one to be impressed by name dropping._

**VVO:** And so it's gone all night: how Jackie met Colin Firth, how Jackie got herself thrown out of St Paul's Prep for borrowing the dean's car, how Jackie got bored with Manhattan and flew to Paris with her boyfriend for her birthday. How can Jackie stand the non-stop excitement of being herself?

_Later, as Veronica dries her hands in the bathroom, Wallace enters. Veronica doesn't turn around, instead talking to his image in the mirror._

**Wallace:** So...she's cool, huh?

**Veronica: **(hesitant)Is there such a thing as too cool?

**Wallace:** What do you mean?

**Veronica: **I mean...

_She turns and faces him._

**Veronica: ** Are you sure there's not a more you kind of girl at Neptune?

**Wallace:** So, what, you think she's out of my league? You think I'm too small-time for a girl like that?

**Veronica: ** (quickly) Wallace, no, that's not what I mean.

**Wallace:** Then what did you mean?

**Veronica: ** I mean that you're too good for her. Look beyond the pretty face Wallace. That's all I'm saying.

_Wallace glares at her._

**Veronica: ** But if you like her, fine.

**Wallace:** Be nice.

**Veronica: ** (annoyed) I am being nice. Or did you miss the part in there where I practically stapled my tongue to the roof of my mouth to keep from telling her exactly what I thought of her…

**Jackie**: (off-screen) What's going on?

_Jackie comes in and Wallace widens his eye in warning to Veronica._

**Jackie**: I thought only girls went to the bathroom together.

**Veronica: ** Yeah, well, Wallace is practically my brother, so we're used to sharing space.

_Veronica exits quickly, looking annoyed. Logan shoots her a sympathetic look. _

-VM-VM-VM—

_Kate's house. She is sitting at her antique French desk with papers surrounding her, all covered with notes. Rams comes into her room and sets down his backpack in a floral high backed chair he was always afraid to actually sit in. _

**Rams:** You're really working hard on this.

**Kate:** I don't want it to be another throw away event that we do. I want it to be...

**Rams:** Good?

**Kate:** Important. I want to make a difference.

_Kate frowns, thinking Rams would make a joke of it, but he surprises her._

**Rams:** What can I do to help?

_She smiles but her eyes are filled with tears._

**Rams:** But don't think I don't know why you agreed to do this.

**Kate:** I told you-

**Rams:** The real reason. You want to be so busy you don't have time to think. And so tired, you don't dream.

**Kate:** So what if I do?

_Rams shrugs._

**Rams:** We'll try it your way.

_She continues working on her notes while he tries to read Pride and Prejudice for English._

**Rams:** Can't you just tell me what happens?

**Kate:** I could, but just seeing you hold that book is a pleasure I refuse to pass up.

**Rams:** Bitch.

**Kate:** You love me.

**Rams:** I do. I really do.

_He sets down the book and looks over her notes._

**Rams:** Kate (hesitant) this is a lot of stuff. You can't do this all in the next two weeks even if you stop sleeping altogether.

**Kate:** So I'll ask the girls for help.

_Rams laughs._

**Rams:** Right. Like they'll do more than an hour's work before declaring themselves exhausted and in need of a spa day.

**Kate:** Ooh. Spa day. Adding that to the list of raffle items.

**Rams:** Kate.

**Kate:** What? I'm doing this so help or get out of my way.

**Rams:** At least ask someone like Meg to help. She'll actually do some work.

**Kate:** I will. Veronica too. And Mac for a website.

**Rams:** What do you want me to do? (grins) I am yours to command.

**Kate:** Excellent. (smiles brightly) Can you ask your mom if we can hold it at your house?

**Rams:** My house?

**Kate:** You know my parents don't like having people over. Logan's place is too small. We could do it at Dick's but I don't want this to turn into just another reason to party. Your place is perfect.

_He sighs, but nods his head._

_-VM—VM—VM—_

_Later. Veronica has managed to tune out Jackie, and with Logan distracting Shi by playing with her, Veronica is able to focus on the movie just as Darcy proposes to Elizabeth only to be shot down in anger. _

**Jackie**: God, that's only half of it? I should've just read the book. Thanks so much, you guys. That was fun.

**Logan:** Sure. Great

**Jackie**: Thanks, Veronica. I'll see you at school.

_Veronica, a strained smile on her face, nods._

**Wallace:** We should get together Friday and finish it. (faking excitement) I hear there's a bitching chase scene at the end.

**Veronica: ** I don't know, I might have to work. Gotta case.

**Jackie**: Yeah, I'm busy too. We'll find another night.

**Wallace:** All right.

**VVO:** I can hardly wait.

_Wallace and Jackie head for the door. Veronica's fake smile drops as soon as they pass. She closes the door behind them then collapses back against it, sliding down to sit on the floor. Logan sets Shiloh down and she immediately moves into Veronica's arms, her eyes drooping. _

**Veronica: ** Someone's sleepy.

_Veronica cuddles the little girl against her, feeling her tension fall away._

**Logan:** You really don't like Jackie do you?

**Veronica: ** Do you?

**Logan:** She's alright.

**Veronica: ** She's…(deep breath in and out) horrible. (sad) And Wallace has totally fallen for her.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_In a large assembly hall, a group of nearly 30 people sit on hard fold up metal chairs as they share stories of what they'd lost and what they hope to gain due to their alcoholism and new sobriety. _

_Leanne stands up._

**Leanne:** I slipped this week. Yesterday.

**Sponsor:** That's OK Leanne, we all fall, you have to pick yourself back up and start again.

**Leanne:** Back to day one.

**Sponsor:** Day one. Smarter, stronger.

**Leanne:** I don't feel stronger.

**Sponsor:** What made you want to drink?

**Leanne:** My… relationships are failing. All of them. I don't know what to say or do anymore to make things better. Maybe there is nothing.

**Sponsor:** Each day is a new day Leanne. It's your choice to make a new start or continue down the same path.

**Leanne:** I know.

**Sponsor:** Think about your reasons for getting sober. Think about your daughters. Keep your focus on the life you want, not the mistakes that drag you down.

_Leanne nods, but sits down still looking glum. She hadn't heard from Jake since she'd been released from the hospital. He was never there when she visited Shiloh, and wouldn't take her calls. By his order she wasn't even allowed to see Shiloh without supervision. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_As Veronica packs up Shi's stuff to take her home she puts the puppets Logan bought for her into the plastic tub of toys that stayed at Logan's permanently, but Shiloh refused to give up the Giraffe. _

**Shiloh:** Me 'raffe.

**Veronica:** OK.

**Shiloh:** Mey.

**Veronica:** Yes, it's yours. Logan bought them for you.

**Shiloh:** Me. Lo-lo.

_Shi lets loose a stream of baby gibberish that Veronica pretends to understand and take seriously. _

**Veronica:** Yes.

**Shiloh:** Roka.

**Veronica:** Yep. That's me.

**Shiloh:** Me Roka.

**Veronica:** Yes, your Roka. Your Roka is going to take you home, clean you up and put you to bed.

_Shiloh pouts and walks away from Veronica to Logan, slapping his leg with her tiny fist until he picks her up._

**Logan:** Home is still not her favorite word, huh?

_Logan attempts for lightness, but he knows it wears on Veronica's heart that Shiloh hated going home so much. _

**Logan:** Hey, ah, I have something for you. Something from my grandma actually.

_Veronica looks pleasantly surprised. She liked Logan's extended family quite a bit and was charmed by his grandmother who managed to be both stern and insightful at the same time. _

**Logan: **It's not from me so you can't get mad.

_Veronica frowns and looks at the prettily wrapped box Logan sets on the counter, keeping it clear of Shiloh's sticky little hands. _

**Veronica:** What is it?

**Logan:** Open it.

_She carefully opens the gift, so as not to tear the ribbon or paper, earning an amused smile from Logan._

**Logan:** Do you ever actually reuse any of the paper you save?

**Veronica:** Maybe. You don't know.

_He grins and plucks the ribbon up handing it to Shiloh to appease her. Veronica's mouth falls open as she sees an old copy of Pride and Prejudice. She picks it up carefully, recognizing its age. Seeing that the book below it is also titled Pride and Prejudice and the third book as well, she realizes that they must be very old._

**Veronica:** Is this…?

_She opens it gently to see that it is a first edition._

**Logan:** Yeah.

**Veronica:** Logan…(she shakes her head).

**Logan:** You love it.

**Veronica:** Of course, but…

**Logan:** No buts. It was just collecting dust in Grandma Hatchet's shelves.

_She levels a look at him that clearly calls 'bullshit' on his story._

**Veronica:** As if your grandmother would allow a speck of dust to invade her refuge.

**Logan:** You do know her.

**Veronica:** Logan, I can't...

**Logan:** You can. I want you to have them, she wanted you to have them.

_Veronica bites her lip and looks at the books with reverence. Her eyes are soft and tender as she steps closer to him, lifting her face to his. He leans down and kisses her softly. _

**Veronica:** Thank you.

**Logan:** Was that so hard?

**Veronica:** Excruciating.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

* * *

Words 12,323

This chapter came out fast! Though I do get a word count bump from the show scenes, I include them so you guys can follow along. It's been a long time since I rewatched the show, and I doubt all of you have it memorized, either.

The bad date in this chapter is based off a real bad date, believe it or not.

I kinda love Dick and Logan in this chapter. I'm also happy that so many of you are wondering what's the deal with Kate. I'll get to that soon, I promise.

In the story Dick's Invisible Children event is Oct. 13, Kate's case starts on the 14th, but V has to bring in help when another case hits at the same time. Also in October there is a breakup, an out of town trip, a visit from a loved one, and Logan's birthday Oct. 22. After that the drama will ratchet up in a big way.


	12. Ch 12: A Woman Scorned

**Recap:** School resumes with several new additions. Newly engaged Keith is running for Sheriff. Big Dick fled town just as Celeste makes her return. The anniversary of Lilly's death brings back bittersweet memories. Kate is having nightmares and Rams is trying to help. Madison continues her downward slide, and Logan might have something in mind to teach her a lesson. LoVe are going strong, but ghosts of the past are never far behind. Logan tells V about his round of Russian roulette with Weevil's gang putting Weevil and Veronica at odds. Logan and weevil fight at school. Duncan continues his affair with Kendall despite being warned off by Weidman. Wallace likes Jackie, but they're "just dating" which means she's seeing other people, which gets V's back up. Dick keeps trying to ask Mac out, but she is still blind to his intentions. In the meantime, Mac gets asked out by someone else, but the date goes badly. Aaron is still trying to reach out to Logan. Wallace's feelings for Jackie have deepened, and Veronica tries to help his cause despite her misgiving. Kate agrees to take over Madison's fundraiser for a 02 school that lost funding as part of the Summer's class warfare.

**Chapter 12: A Woman Scorned**

** (Friday, October 7)**

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_The next day at school Kate tracks down Veronica and Meg first thing, telling them about what she wanted to do._

**Veronica:** And you're telling me this...why?

**Meg:** Come on Veronica. This sounds great, Kate, count me in.

**Veronica:** Really?

_Meg gives veronica her most serious disappointed face._

**Veronica:** Fine.

**Kate:** Wow, I didn't have to say anything. Can you meet today at lunch to go over what I have so far? Then we can pitch the idea to the girls after the cheer meeting.

**Veronica:** And by _we_ you mean _you and Meg,_ right?

**Kate:** I mean we, all three of us and Malia.

**Veronica:** (whiny) But I'm not a cheerleader.

**Kate:** Suck it up Veronica Mars.

**Meg:** Yeah, Veronica, you said you wanted more activities to put on your college applications.

_Veronica's lips twist in dissatisfaction._

**Veronica:** Maybe I can volunteer at the soup kitchen.

**Kate:** Too late now.

_Veronica pouts._

-VM—VM—VM—

_In 2__nd__ period Spanish, Mac watches as Dick enters and doesn't even acknowledge her. Feeling inexplicably rejected, she sits alone playing solitaire on her phone until class starts. Dick finally takes the seat next to her and nods at her but throughout the class he remains silent. _

_Mac wondered if something had happened with his family situation, or if she'd done something to upset him. Dick was never quiet in class, he kept up a running commentary and if the teacher reprimanded him enough that he stopped talking, he started writing her notes. _

_But not today._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_After Mr. Woo assigns their experiment in 3__rd__ period organic chemistry, Kat turns to Veronica._

**Kat:** Veronica, who is it?

**Veronica:** Who?

**Kat:** (amused, leading) Whoever likes me.

**Veronica:** Who?

**Kat:** (laughing) Come on Veronica.

_Veronica shakes her head._

**Kat:** OK, tell me something about him then. Is he a good guy?

**Veronica:** Would I help him if he wasn't?

**Kat:** Well… you are dating Logan Echolls.

**Veronica:** Point taken.

_Harry laughs. Kat spins around and scowls at him. _

**Kat:** Mind your own business.

**Harry:** Whatever you say Katarina.

_She frowns at him._

**Kat:** Do you know?

_Harry looks alarmed. _

**Harry:** Uh-uh. No way. I'm not getting pulled into girl politics unless I'm getting laid for my troubles.

**Kat:** Pig.

_Harry laughs, not offended. Kat turns back to Veronica._

**Kat:** You gotta give me something.

_Veronica's face screws up._

**Veronica:** (ponderous) It's not Dick?

_Kat looks alarmed._

**Kat:** I suppose that is something.

_Harry laughs again. Veronica turns to glare at him._

**Veronica:** You're starting to annoy me.

_Harry holds up his hands and backs up. _

**Kat:** Um, hello? Can we get back on topic?

_Veronica smiles at Kat._

**Veronica:** He's… nice.

_Kat's smile falls._

**Veronica:** No, not that he's unattractive. He's attractive. But he's… sweet too.

**Kat:** Nice. Sweet. Not unattractive. (sarcastic) You're really convincing me.

_Veronica smiles awkwardly. Harry puts his head down on the high lab table and shakes with laughter. _

**Veronica:** (feisty) What?

**Harry:** Just… (gasping for breath) remembering… how you tried to… set up Ashley with Kelly Kuzzio… in 8th grade?

_Veronica frowns._

**Veronica:** That was… not my fault. He said she was cute when I asked him. How was I supposed to know?

_Harry laughs harder. Veronica ignores him and turns back to Kat._

**Veronica:** I promise, he is a good quality guy. And very attractive.

**Harry:** (teasing) I'm telling Logan you said that.

_Veronica sighs deeply, and Kat cracks a smile at Harry._

**Veronica:** I'll tell you what. There's a party tomorrow night. Come.

**Kat:** (dubious) To an 09er party?

**Harry:** Hey.

**Veronica:** I'll be there, Meg, Mac. I won't abandon you.

**Kat:** So he's an 09er.

_Veronica shrugs. Kat looks unconvinced._

**Harry:** What do you have to lose? Come, have fun, drink, (tempting) dance. If you like the guy, then great. If not, you still have a fun night out.

**Kat:** So you do know who it is.

_Harry smiles and shakes his head._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At lunch Mac sits in confused silence as Dick ignores her again, but Enbom stops her on her way to Veronica's table._

**Enbom: **Mac…

**Mac:** What?

**Enbom: **Hey, it's been awhile since we talked but I thought we were still friends.

**Mac:** No you didn't.

**Enbom: **Mac, I…

**Mac:** We haven't talked since you pushed me into breaking up with you, except for when you came by to tell me you were dating Evening Gown Barbie.

**Enbom: **Mac, I'm sorry, I…

**Mac:** Just stop, OK? I've had a really weird couple of days and you are the last thing I want to deal with right now.

_Enbom looks hurt and Mac feels a twinge of regret until she sees Alexis standing a few yards away trying to get his attention. _

**Alexis:** (babydoll voice, not hiding her angry expression) John?

_Mac turns and walks away without anther word. _

_Veronica comes to the table with Andrew and Hank trailing behind. _

**Andrew: **So she's coming?

**Veronica:** I'm not sure, we'll see. If she does are you going to be able to talk to her?

_Andrew looks unsure then nods._

**Andrew: **Totally. (pause) But do you think she likes me?

_Veronica looks exasperated, but her lips curve up as she takes in Andrew's sad face._

**Veronica:** You didn't want me to tell her it's you, so how would I have found that out?

**Hank: **(false helpfulness) ESP?

**Veronica:** Andrew. Do you want me to find out what she thinks of you and risk her figuring out it's you?

**Andrew: **Yeah. No. Yeah. (considers it) Yes.

_Veronica smiles again. _

**Veronica:** OK. On one condition.

**Andrew: **Anything.

**Veronica:** Keep your pal here (indicates Hank) away from me for awhile. Logan is not amused with Hank at the moment.

_Andrew nods. _

**Andrew: **I'll try.

**Veronica:** Try hard.

_Hank pouts. _

**Hank: **Logan won't hit me. I lost a spleen.

_Veronica looks incredulous and levels a warning look at Andrew._

**Andrew: **I'll try.

**Veronica:** Now go, before Kat sees me with you and figures it out.

_Andrew's eyes widen and he scurries off. Hank follows at a more sedate pace. _

**Mac: **So what's that about?

**Veronica:** Do you really want to know?

**Mac: **Um, let me think. Yes. Otherwise I might start thinking about my extraordinarily bad date, or that everyone is acting weird today.

**Veronica:** Everyone?

**Mac: **Don't ask.

**Veronica:** My lips are sealed.

_Mac had already relayed some of the details of her date to Veronica, earning her sympathy. _

_Wallace sits down, setting a box of pizza on the table. Logan finally wanders out to lunch with Rams and Kate. Kate sits down and grabs a piece of pizza, pulling off all the toppings before taking a bite. Mac looks at the cheese and pepperoni left behind with distaste._

**Kate: **Logan has offered a romantic date for the fundraiser.

_Veronica looks at Logan with a tight expression and raised eyebrows._

**Logan: **(slowly) I offered up the yacht for someone else's romantic date.

**Kate: **Oh, that sounded bad, right? (grimace) Sorry.

_Veronica looks at Kate then Logan with some amusement. _

_At the 09er boys table nearby, Dick slumps down onto a bench seat and looks at Mac dourly. Enbom is also staring at his ex, ignoring his current girlfriend even as she rubs his leg suggestively._

**Kate: **So how goes the matchmaking Veronica Mars?

**Veronica:** Swimmingly. How do I find out if a girl likes a guy without letting her know what guy it is?

**Logan: **Just use their names Veronica, I think we're all in the know at this point except for Mac, who has her own romantic problems. (Mac throws a bell pepper at Logan.) And Wallace who can be trusted and won't care either way.

**Veronica:** Fine. How do I ask Kat if she likes Andrew without letting the cat out of the bag.

**Mac:** (smiling) So to speak.

**Wallace:** Punny!

**Kate: **Easy. Ask about a bunch of guys and bury Andrew in the list.

_Veronica looks exhausted. _

**Veronica:** Why did I agree to this again?

**Wallace:** 'Cause you're a marshmallow?

_Rams laughs, his deep baritone drawing attention. _

**Kate: **(laughing) God, do you remember when you set up Ashley with Kelly?

_Veronica pouts._

**Veronica:** Why does everyone keep bringing that up?

**Wallace:** Ashley Banks?

**Veronica:** (acting dumb and twirling her hair around her finger) Yeah, do you think that's why she doesn't like me?

_Luke and Malia stop by and Emily quickly abandons her sister to her whining and joins them too, crowding the table. Kate banishes the guys from the table and turns the conversation to the fundraiser, calling Meg over to join in the planning. _

**Kate:** OK, so the idea is that it's an auction, raffle, whatever for us, not our parents. So we want to get some items donated that appeal to us.

_Kate shows them the list she'd come up with so far that included laptops, Iphones, Ipods, a spa day, tutoring, a makeover, and gift cards._

**Malia:** Where is all this stuff going to come from?

**Kate:** Easy. Laptops from Jake Kane, spa day from my mom's spa, tutoring we get donated, a makeover –

**Veronica:** Have you seen how much their friends spend at the mall?

**Kate:** We can get a makeover donated like that (snaps her fingers). Gift cards too.

**Veronica:** Well if you're going all out you could really reach into the 09er resources?

**Kate:** Like what?

_Kate is interested, her pen poised to write down any new ideas._

**Veronica:** Flights from Enbom's dad.

**Meg:** Interior design from Enbom's mom.

**Kate:** I was thinking you could talk to Connor Larkin about doing a movie set visit?

_Veronica looks pained but nods. Logan still had issues with her being friends with Connor, and Veronica could understand that as she didn't want him talking to any of his ex's either._

**Malia:** Mobile car detailing.

**Kate:** Good one.

**Veronica:** I could donate a Get the Dirt investigation. And Mac could supe up someone's laptop.

_Mac looks uninterested, but nods her agreement._

**Kate:** Shelly's dad is pretty good friends with Diane von Furstenberg.

**Veronica:** (reluctant) Terrance Cook's daughter goes here, he could give a baseball lesson or sign a ball or whatever.

**Kate:** What about Logan?

**Veronica:** Logan already donated.

**Kate:** (teasing) But I bet we could make a LOT of money if we auction him off.

_Veronica looks unhappy with the idea._

**Veronica:** Right after we sell you and Rams.

**Kate:** Good point. Scratch that.

_Veronica sees Jason Nash (new student, Jared Leto look-a-like) walk past. _

**Veronica:**We could auction him.

_Meg, Malia and Kate all laugh and look at him appreciatively. _

**Kate:** Does he talk?

**Meg:** Not much.

**Malia:** Could be a bonus.

_Mac looks at the guy with some vague interest and even she nods. _

**Kate:** Anyway, Rams said we could hold it at his house. Mac, do you think you could do a website for us and maybe a way to email out donation requests?

**Malia:** Email is kind impersonal, don't ya think?

**Kate:** I don't mean for this stuff, I mean for this stuff.

_Kate pulls out another piece of paper with a long list on it. _

**Kate:** This is stuff the kids need at school.

**Veronica:** You really put a lot of thought into this Kate.

_Kate shrugs off the compliment, but looks pleased. It's a long list including: Pencils/pens/markers, notebooks/binders, paint, books, computers, new backpacks with supplies for all the kids, and a bus company to donate transportation to events/fieldtrips._

_Wallace comes back over to the table to get his backpack and looks down at the girl's papers._

**Wallace:** You could ask for new sports uniforms, too.

_Five pretty faces look up at him in surprise._

**Wallace:** Daryl's school has some pretty shabby uniforms. It's sad really. New uniforms do a lot for your confidence.

**Kate:** Yeah, OK, good idea.

**Malia:** Well, if we're not doing just school supplies we could ask for new shoes and coats for the kids who need them.

_Kate nods and writes that down. _

**Meg:** Remember when we slept in the capitol building in 4th grade?

**Kate:** Enbom's dad does own a airline, if he donates, I bet we can get someone else too. And the auction can supply some cash, but there are a few schools that could use our help. We need to think about big donors.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_In 5th period Trig, Mac looks unpleasantly surprised as John Enbom takes the seat next to her._

**Enbom:** Hey Mac.

**Mac:** (slowly) John.

_He smiles at her hesitantly, but she maintains her dry stare._

**Enbom:** So, how's life?

_Mac's eyebrows both rise in silent questions._

**Enbom:** I don't know what you've been doing since…

**Mac:** No. It's been awhile.

**Enbom:** I...

**Mac:** (disappointed) You still don't have anything to say to me, so why are you talking to me?

**Enbom:** No, I do, I mean not anything specific. I just thought...

**Mac:** What?

**Enbom:** I thought we were friends. Before.

**Mac:** Before you...

_Mac breaks off as she notes that several of the other students in class are paying attention to their conversation._

_John lowers his voice and scoots his desk closer to Mac's. _

**Enbom:** I know you don't want me to say sorry anymore, but I am sorry, I still care about you, and I thought...

**Mac:** What?

**Enbom:** I heard you went out with someone (vulnerable shrug) I thought... you might be OK... with everything.

**Mac:** Yeah. (Mac nods, but her look is not inviting.) Yeah, it's all great.

**Enbom:** So your (choking on the word a bit) date went well?

**Mac:** Awesome.

**Enbom:** Great. That's... great.

**Mac:** Yeah. I many not have moved on with super speed like you, but I'm not sitting at home crying about you, so relax.

**Enbom:** I didn't think...

_Mrs. Bennett enters the room and immediately beings teaching, ending their conversation. John inches his desk back to the row and looks at Mac mournfully._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Mac races out of class, wanting to never feel that kind of awkwardness with John again. She enters her 6th period physics class hoping for a reprieve. Dick walks in and doesn't even acknowledge her presence, sitting down and playing with his phone rather than talk to Mac. She sighs as she opens her book and reads the assigned pages she had skipped the night before. _

_Wallace and Logan enter the class together and Mac smiles at them but turns back to her book, not feeling up to talking to anyone. Wallace looks from Mac to Dick then at Logan in question. Logan smirks and mimes a blow job to Wallace while nodding at Dick. Wallace laughs and Dick looks up, then looks confused at the gleeful expressions on both Logan and Wallace's faces. _

**Dick:** What?

**Wallace:** Nothing. You alright man?

**Dick:** Yeah. Fine.

**Wallace:** You sure? 'Cause you look...

**Dick:** I said I'm fine.

_Wallace holds up his hands in surrender, but Logan continues._

**Logan:** The count is neither sad, nor sick, nor merry, nor well; but civil count, civil as an orange, and something of that jealous complexion.

**Dick:** What?

**Wallace:** What's that from?

**Mac:** (absently, clearly not paying attention) Much Ado About Nothing.

**Wallace:** Yeah?

**Logan:** Yeah.

_Wallace smiles and jumps up onto the lab table, shutting Mac's book. _

**Wallace:** So Mac, I heard you had a date?

**Mac:** Yeah.

**Wallace:** And it sounded like a doozy.

**Mac:** (dryly) It was the pinnacle of my life. Now I can die. Which I would rather do than ever go through something like that again.

_Unseen by Mac, Dick perks up, earning another laugh from Wallace._

**Wallace:** That bad?

**Logan:** (happy) If you were rating it, say one to...

**Mac:** Being tortured on Lucifer's rack? (sardonically) Maybe just below that. But only 'cause Veronica helped me escape.

**Wallace:** Really that bad?

**Mac:** I was contemplating deafening myself by sticking a fork in my ears repeatedly so I wouldn't have to participate in the conversation anymore.

_Logan laughs. _

**Dick:** (indignant) What happened?

_Mac turns on her seat to look at Dick who meets her eyes and looks like the guy she'd thought was her friend for months now, instead of the moody stranger he'd been for the last 24 hours._

**Mac:** He was late, he was an ass, he asked me to pay, and... oh yeah, he called me a plain jane.

**Dick:** He what?

**Logan:** Some guys are just tools, Mac. Chalk it up to experience. (cheeky) I'm sure your next date will be better.

**Mac:** What date? I'm not signing up willingly for that again, even if Meg Manning turns her big sincere eyes on me again. I will resist.

**Logan:** Resistance is futile.

_Mr. Woo enters the classroom and shoots Wallace a sharp look. Wallace obediently hops off the table and is about to take his seat next to Mac, when Dick grabs his arm and pulls him out of the way so Dick can take that seat._

_Wallace smiles and walks around to sit next to Logan._

**Wallace:** Nicely played.

**Logan:** You too.

**Dick:** (quiet) So, ah, got any time to tutor me this week?

**Mac:** Sure. (long pause) Is everything OK? I know with your dad leaving...

**Dick:** No, that's all handled. Life is good.

**Mac:** (eyebrows pulled together) OK.

_Dick smiles hugely and Mac smiles back still looking confused._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_After the last bell, Enbom watches as Mac leaves school ignoring Alexis, who was prattling on about a shopping trip to Beverly Hills with her mom that weekend._

**Alexis:** Are you listening to me?

_He doesn't respond his eyes glued to Mac as she smiles and walks to her car happily. _

**Alexis:** John?

_He watches as Veronica approaches Mac at her car and the two girls talk for a minute. _

**Alexis:** (annoyed, real tone) John?

_Alexis looks annoyed with his inattention, then embarrassed as a few of the cheerleaders stop nearby and laugh. _

**Alexis:** (babyish tone of voice) Baby? What's going on with you?

_Her gaze follows his trying to figure out what could distract him from her, pressing her chest against his arm and letting him feel her breasts._

**Alexis:** Baby, are you jealous?

**Enbom:** (snapping back to attention) Huh? No.

**Alexis:** 'Cause I mean it would be natural. We're having lunch with my ex boyfriend while we're in LA.

**Enbom:** No. I'm sure you'll have fun. I need to go talk to Logan.

_She pouts and looks hurt as he abandonees her abruptly. _

**Emma Harris:** What's wrong with him?

**Alexis:** I don't know. He might be a bit jealous.

**Harmony:** Jealous of what?

**Alexis:** I told him about one of my ex's and one thing lead to another and I had to tell him that I used to date Logan.

**Emma Harris:** (quietly, under her breath) Who didn't?

**Alexis:** I mean it was just for a little while, no big deal, but you know how guys are.

**Emma Harris:** Yeah.

**Cordelia:** When did you hook up with Logan?

**Alexis:** Oh. (pleased that the attention is back on her) Awhile back.

**Emma Harris:** How far back?

**Alexis:** I don't know. A year I guess.

**Emma Harris:** So before he was with Veronica Mars.

**Alexis:** Yeah. I guess. I didn't really ask. What's with them anyways?

**Harmony:** They're the most powerful couple in school.

**Alexis:** But you guys, like, hate her.

**Emma Harris:** Yeah.

**Cordelia:** Totally.

**Alexis:** But she's still popular?

**Emma Harris:** Not with us.

**Alexis:** Well, I don't know why he's with her, I mean she's pretty and all, but... (tosses her hair over her shoulder, thrusting out her breasts) I mean, I can see why she's with Logan.

**Harmony:** He's a babe.

**Cordelia:** So hot.

**Alexis:** And _amazing_ in bed.

**Emma Harris:** Really?

**Alexis:** Oh yeah.

_She giggles and proceeds to tell the girls about her experience with Logan._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

**Corney:** Hey, ah, Weevil.

_Weevil turns and gives Corney a deadly look that stops him in his track._

**Weevil:** What could a white stoner possibly want from me?

**Corney:** Oh, ah... never mind.

**Weevil:** Yeah. That's what I thought.

_Weevil shakes his head and looks tensely angry as he exits the school to see several of his guys standing among their parked bikes talking and laughing. __  
_  
—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Cook home. Jackie and Wallace are making out. Veronica calls him and Wallace fumbles to get his phone out of his back pocket as Jackie looks at him softly. He sits up and checking the screen __sees that it is Veronica. Jackie huffs as he answers, seeing that the call is from Veronica. _

**Veronica:** (offscreen) Hey, buddy, whatcha doing?

**Wallace:** Veronica, are you in immediate life-threatening danger?

**Veronica:** At this precise moment, no.

**Wallace:** Then I'm hanging up.

_Veronica says she needs an AV man for a scenario at 4 P.M. Jackie pushes Wallace back against the couch and climbs on top of him. She starts nibbling his neck. He laughs._

**Wallace:** Hey, I'd love to help, but I've got my own scenario going on right here.

**Veronica:** Wallace, if you're getting all that Jackie-love with two dollars in your pocket, imagine what you'd get with, say, two hundred.

_A few minutes later, Wallace is putting his shoes on. Jackie looks angry._

**Jackie:** You didn't ask, "How high?"

**Wallace:** What?

**Jackie:** Didn't Goldilocks say, "Jump"?

**Wallace:** It is not even like that.

**Jackie:** Doesn't she have a boyfriend at her beck and call?

**Wallace:** I guess he's busy.

**Jackie:** She has other friends, and you're busy.

**Wallace:** We're friends, Jackie. If she needs me, I'm gonna come

through, just like she would for me.

**Jackie:** Right. I guess you have different rules here. Where I'm from, the girl

you make out with is the one you do favors for.

_Jackie says she may have to have a chat with Veronica. Wallace doesn't recommend it, saying Veronica isn't someone to piss off. Jackie says that neither is she.  
_  
—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Wealthy neighborhood in coastal La Jolla. Veronica, dressed provocatively, meets Wallace outside Collin's house. They prepare a microphone for Veronica to wear, clipping it to her bra then realizing that it showed in her low cut shirt. _

**Wallace:** Has Logan seen this outfit?

_Veronica is wearing a very short mini skirt with boots, a shirt that shows her cleavage and midriff, and tiny sweater with pigtails and heavier makeup than usual._

**Veronica:** This exact outfit? No. What's under it? Yes.

_Wallace makes a grossed out face._

_While putting in the accompanying earpiece, Wallace tells her he needs the__$200 tonight, in order to mollify Jackie. _

**Veronica:** Wallace... if you need to spend $200 on a single date to keep her happy then maybe...

**Wallace:** I told you. I like her.

**Veronica:** I know, but if she's still seeing other people.

**Wallace:** She's not. We talked.

**Veronica:** I just saw her...

**Wallace:** (cutting her off) That was before. We're together now.

**Veronica:** (backing off) OK.

**Wallace:** She's not seeing other guys now. And she makes me happy.

**Veronica:** Then I'm happy.

_Veronica gives him a big fake smile.__He nods, but gives her a serious look, then hands her a tool and walks away to his car where he will monitor her and take pictures. Veronica frowns watching him walk away and then bends down to let_ the air out of her front tire.

**Wallace:** (in her ear over the mic) I see London I see France, I see Mars's underpants.

_Veronica moves her hand to her butt to tug down the skirt then throws a dirty look at Wallace. __  
_  
—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At a bank ATM, Veronica and Wallace laugh as she tells him about her failed seduction attempts. She hands him $200._

**Veronica:** There, all yours. Do whatever you want with it.

**Wallace:** Actually, you could ask Logan about a good French restaurant for me to take Jackie to.

**Veronica:** (trying to be supportive, but her doubt shows through) I can totally do that. And then I'll rejuvenate my wounded ego by seducing my sexy boyfriend.

**Wallace:** Oh God.

**Veronica:** (mimicking line from 16 Candles) Oh _sexy_ boooyfriennnd!

_Wallace laughs but wipes his hand over his eyes._

**Veronica:** Actually, I'm off to a cheer meeting, so...

**Wallace:** (libidinous) Now you're talking.

**Veronica:** I'll text Logan and have him make you a reservation. You'll never get in a good restaurant this late.

**Wallace:** Thanks V.

**Veronica:** Yeah, yeah.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Veronica heads back to school for Kate's meeting with the cheerleaders about her fundraiser before the night's football game. Malia shows up as well, but Veronica senses something in the air as several of the cheerleaders that don't like Veronica including, Emma Rakes, Cordelia and Harmony, smile meanly at her and whisper things to each other. _

_Kate ignores them and assigns her best friend Peyton along with__ Emma, Shelly, and Alexis to get some high end donations to raffle off. Harmony and Cordelia are in charge of decorations, and getting lights, and a sound system. Britta and Karen volunteer to get school supplies donated for the kids, rounding off Kate's list. _

_Veronica stands up, ready to leave as soon as Kate finishes, but Britta and Karen follow her outside._

**Karen:** Veronica.

**Veronica:** Yeah.

**Karen:** I...

**Britta:** You should know...

**Veronica:** What?

**Karen:** Alexis is telling everyone that she slept with Logan.

_Veronica looks thunderous. _

**Britta:** Not recently.

**Karen:** Awhile ago.

**Veronica:** When?

**Britta:** She said a year.

**Veronica:** What else?

**Karen:** She... went into details.

_Veronica looks sick. _

**Karen:** I'm sorry.

**Veronica:** I know. Thanks for telling me.

**VVO:** Logan's ugly and overpopulated past rears its ugly head again.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Wallace goes home to change and calls Jackie as he puts on some cologne. _

**Jackie:** Hello?

**Wallace:** Hey Jackie.

**Jackie:** Who is this?

**Wallace:** Wallace.

**Jackie:** Oh. (distracted) Hey Wallace.

**Wallace:** So put on something nice I got us reservations –

**Jackie:** Yeah. I made other plans.

**Wallace:** What? We had a date tonight.

**Jackie:** (bitter) We did. Then you left. I made other plans.

_Wallace is silent, his mouth hanging open._

**Wallace:** I thought we talked about being exclusive.

**Jackie:** (faintly mocking) We talked. I didn't agree.

**Wallace:** Right. Well, have a good night.

**Jackie:** (sharp, with false cheer) I will. Thanks.

_Jackie hangs up and throws down her phone pulling a blanket up closer around her legs with a bowl of popcorn in her mouth. She picks up the remote and resume the movie she'd been watching. _

_At home, Wallace changes back into jeans and a t-shirt and sets the table for three._

**Alicia:** I thought you had a date tonight.

**Wallace:** (glum) I did too.

**Alicia:** What happened?

**Wallace:** I... Why are girls so hard to understand?

**Alicia:** Even I don't know the answer to that one, sweetie. But if you like her tell her, and if she doesn't feel the same then you know.

_Wallace slumps down to a hard wooden chair and Alicia moves back to the kitchen to bring in their meal._

**Wallace:** I did.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Logan is eating dinner when Veronica storms into his house. _

**Veronica**: (accusing) Did you sleep with her?

**Logan**: Who?

**Veronica**: Alexis.

_Logan freezes. Veronica's face is filled with anger and self-righteousness._

**Veronica**: Great. That's fucking fantastic. Thanks for warning me.

**Logan**: It was a long time ago Veronica. I didn't think it mattered.

**Veronica**: Well it started mattering when she decided to talk about it. I had to hear it from Britta and Karen, Logan.

**Logan**: You know me Veronica, you know my past. I don't know what you want me to do.

**Veronica**: (strident) I don't want to be blindsided with this every time a new girl enrolls in our school, I don't want to have to wonder for every new girl that I meet or every time I walk down the hall, "Did Logan sleep with her?" That's what I don't want.

**Logan**: I'm with you. Just you. But I can't change the past.

_She continues to glare at him, his logic not breaking through her anger at all._

**Logan**: What do you want? You want me to name every girl I've ever slept with?

**Veronica**: No. (deeply sarcastic and biting) I don't have that much time.

_Logan glares back at her._

**Veronica**: She's talking about you two being together Logan. Giving everyone the details.

**Logan**: What do you want me to do about it? Tell her to shut up? That will only feed the rumor mill and you know it.

**Veronica**: Great. That's just great. You come off sounding like the _big stud_ and I'm the stupid girl who is just the latest in a long line of your conquests.

_She turns to leave._

**Logan**: Where are you going?

**Veronica**: Home. This conversation is pointless and over.

_He follows her, getting in her way, stopping her exit._

**Logan**: This is ridiculous, you're mad at me for something I did before we were even together.

**Veronica**: I'm ridiculous?

**Logan**: (defensive) I didn't say that.

**Veronica**: Yes you did. You know what is ridiculous? The number of girls you've slept with. It's ridiculous. Completely absurd. And I'm supposed to be OK with it? How would you feel if the situation were reversed? You're going about your day and here is some guy repeating how Troy and I fucked like bunnies, or how Connor and I –

**Logan**: (tense) Fine. You've made your point.

**Veronica**: No. I haven't. Because until I've slept with 70 guys and you have to wonder each day sitting in class or walking down the halls if they guy next to you is one of them, you have no idea what my point is.

**Logan**: I knew I shouldn't have told you.

**Veronica**: Oh, yeah. That's the answer. Just don't tell me. Keep the stupid girl in the dark.

**Logan**: So you would have been happier if I told you I'd slept with her as soon as she showed up here?

_Veronica glares at him, still seething with anger, but unsure that she wants Logan to point out each of the girls he'd been with to her. Having that knowledge every time she walked down the hallway, every time she saw one of the girls in class. _

**Veronica Voiceover**: I'd have to transfer schools.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At the Neptune Grand, Kendall waits until Duncan goes to shower then climbs out of bed and goes over to his discarded jeans on the floor and takes out his wallet. Flipping it open she is disappointed to find only $500. She slips $300 of it into her purse and then replaces his wallet. _

_When Duncan returns to the bedroom and starts getting dressed, Kendall has arranged herself in a sexy pose on the bed._

**Kendall:** It's Friday, you don't have to rush out.

**Duncan:** There's a game tonight.

_She frowns, offended that he was blowing her off for a high school football game._

**Kendall:** Do you mind if I stay here tomorrow?

_Duncan looks confused._

**Kendall:** Maybe you could come see me again then. But Junior and his friends are planning a party and I just don't want to be there for that.

**Duncan:** Yeah. Sure.

_Duncan's thoughts go to the past. A year ago Duncan would have been at the party with Logan. A year before that he would have been there with Veronica, Lilly and Logan. His life had changed, and not for the better._

_Kendall smiles. What Duncan didn't realize is that if she stayed it was on his bill and any services she ordered would also be on his bill. _

**Kendall:** If you want I can see if I have enough money to get some more lingerie. You really seemed to like the red one.

**Duncan:** Yeah.

**Kendall:** My cash flow is not too good right now, (pout) but I can try.

**Duncan:** I can pay. (He pulls out his wallet and looks confused for a moment before handing her his last $200.) Here.

**Kendall:** I don't want to take your money.

_Duncan looks confused and disbelieving, but puts the money back in his wallet. Kendall grits her teeth._

**Kendall:** Maybe just some. It's for you after all.

_Duncan hands her a hundred and then hurries to finish dressing and get out of the room. _

_Kendall lays back on the bed looking annoyed. She picks up the phone. _

**Kendall:** Yes. Room 1234. Please send up a bottle of your best champagne and your lobster dinner. Also, I want your best masseuse and I need a pedicure.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Logan's house. Logan and Veronica are still facing off. _

**Logan:** What do you want from me Veronica? Just tell me what you want me to say or do, and I'll do it.

_She looks torn and he sees her look longingly at the door, knows she wants to run. His jaw tightens,_ but _he steps out of her way, sweeping his arm before her in invitation._

**Logan:** Go. Just go. I won't even hold it against you.

**Veronica:** (unsure) Logan.

**Logan:** I can't build a time machine and go back and fix my past to make it pass the Mars inspection, so I just don't know what I can do.

_She looks tortured her eyes meeting his for a moment before she looks down again, but she doesn't try to leave. _

_Logan lowers his voice and forces himself to relax and let the anger and tension fade from his body._

**Logan:** I can't fix this Veronica. But I'm sorry if it's hurting you. I hate that I ever hurt you, and I know that if we stay together this exact thing will happen again.

_Her head pops up._

**Veronica:** We're not breaking up. (She takes a few rapid breaths.) I just… I hate it. I feel… (She blows out a deep breath.) I feel like you're mine, and what we have is special, and sex, for us… it's…

**Logan:** Special. Private. Emotional. I feel the same Veronica.

_He reaches out to take her hand and feels his nerves settle even more as she allows him to touch her. _

**Logan:** I had sex with them, but it's nothing like what we have together.

_She forces a smile._

**Veronica:** (trying for lightness, but her voice waivers) Is this a guy thing again?

**Logan:** Yeah. (laughs) I know that sex is emotional for you, and it is for me with you. But for a guy it can just be a physical thing Veronica. It really doesn't mean much more than I was getting laid.

_She is silent for a long time._

**Veronica:** OK.

**Logan:** (hopeful) OK?

**Veronica:** Yeah.

_He folds her into his arms._

**Logan:** She means nothing to me Veronica, she meant nothing to me back then. I was hurting, she was there. It was nothing more than that.

**Veronica:** OK.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Mac is sitting at her desk in her bedroom, working on a program, her screen full of code when her phone rings. _

**Mac:** Hello?

**Dick:** Hi Mac.

**Mac:** Dick?

**Dick:** The one and only.

**Mac:** What are you doing?

**Dick:** The question is what are you doing?

**Mac:** Ah... working on something for Get the Dirt.

**Dick:** So you're not busy.

**Mac:** (laughs) No. I guess not.

**Dick:** Look out your window.

_Mac does and sees Dick sitting on the hood of a rusted out Ford Fiesta. He waves at her._

**Mac:** What are you doing?

**Dick:** Picking you up.

**Mac:** For what?

**Dick:** You seem like you need some cheering up. So I found a new vegan restaurant.

**Mac:** You're not vegan.

**Dick:** Nope, but you are you and can laugh at me as I try to choke down some tofu.

**Mac:** Why?

**Dick:** 'Cause tofu is nasty.

**Mac:** No, why are you here, why...

**Dick:** 'Cause we're friends. 'Cause you had a bad date. 'Cause I have money again and I want to celebrate.

**Mac:** Isn't that what the party tomorrow is about?

**Dick:** Yeah. Pre-party. So come on.

_Mac laughs._

**Mac:** I'll be out in a minute.

_The curtain closes and Dick does a happy dance in the driveway, bits of rust sticking to his butt. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Football pregame, Rams corrals Enbom and Harry. _

**Rams:** You're helping. So either pony up some cold hard cash or come up with an idea of something cool to donate.

**Harry:** Dude, I don't even have a girlfriend, how did I get roped into this?

**Rams:** You want me to block for you, dude?

**Harry:** Yeah, OK, uh... my dad knows some of the NASA scientists.

**Rams:** Yeah, so?

**Harry:** So one of them, he's famous in the science world, is coming to have Thanksgiving at our place with his family.

**Rams:** And?

**Harry:** And he could do a talk at the schools Rams. Try to follow along.

**Rams:** Watch it.

**Harry:** Yeah, yeah.

**Rams:** Enbom?

**Enbom:** You already said they're going to ask my parents...

_He breaks off at Rams hard look._

**Enbom:** My dad knows Neil Armstrong?

**Rams:** The astronaut?

**Enbom:** Yeah.

**Rams:** Think you can get him to come to Neptune?

**Enbom:** Sure. Why not.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At Plumeria Café, Mac is eating her vegan pad thai happily while Dick looks skeptically at his lotus burger. _

**Dick:** What do you think it is?

**Mac:** It's a portabella.

**Dick:** What's that?

**Mac:** A mushroom.

**Dick:** Oh. That's fine then.

_He takes a big bite, then as he realizes it tastes good, eats is all quickly, then looks down at his plate._

**Dick:** Yeah, I might need another one. It tastes alright, but that is not gonna fill me up.

_Mac laughs. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Later Logan and Veronica are standing on his lower deck the fire at their backs as the look at the dark waves crashing in the inky night sky. _

**Veronica:** I don't want you to tell me everyone you slept with Logan. I think it would make me crazy. But if something is happening and you think some bitch is going to throw it in my face...

**Logan:** Got it.

**Veronica:** (with feeling) But otherwise, I don't want to know.

**Logan:** Happy the people whose annals are vacant.

**Veronica:** (smiling) Couldn't you just say ignorance is bliss?

**Logan:** I could, but that would be boring.

**Veronica:** Right.

**Logan:** Thomas Carlyle deserves his props.

**Veronica:** I'm sure.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Neptune Grand. A knock sounds on the door and Kendall emerges from the bedroom wrapped in a hotel robe._

**Kendall:** Finally. You had better not expect a tip.

_The door swings up to reveal Clarence Weidman. _

**Weidman:** No need for a tip Mrs. Casablancas.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At Neptune High the game ends, a blowout for Neptune. Rams celebrates with the team, clasping his arm around his brother. _

**Rams:** Alright!

**Football coach: **Rams, this is Mark Harris. He's a scout for UCLA.

**Rams:** Yeah?

**Mark Harris****:** Robert McKinnon recommended that I come see you play. If your grades are good enough UCLA is definitely interested.

_Andrew is in the background and looks excited for his brother._

**Andrew:** Yeah, bro!

**Mark Harris****:** And if Andrew keeps playing this well next year, you boys could be attending college together.

_The boys smile._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At Kate's house, Rams is lying back in bed with a smile on his face, his arms folded behind his head as Kate lies next to him. When she starts to whimper in her sleep Rams sits up and rubs her back soothingly trying to settle her without waking her up. She hadn't had an uninterrupted night's sleep in over a week as far as he could tell. _

_Kate settles back down but a half hour later she is screaming in her sleep as the dream frightens her half to death again. Rams gets her settled back to sleep, but is unable to relax. There was something very wrong with Kate's dreams and Rams was worried. _

_Seeing that she is sound asleep again he slides from the bed and pulls out the dream journal he'd given her to write in. Opening it he is shocked to see she has nearly filled it with recollections of the dreams, her thoughts and feelings, and for the last 20 plus pages with a drawing of an old gnarled bare tree with a full moon in the background. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Veronica's bedroom. It's 2:25 A.M she is lying awake obsessing over Logan's long list of former conquests. Her cell phone rings. Julie asks if Veronica thinks he still loves her. Veronica replies that he never loved her then stops and asks who this is. Julie tells her and says the photo of the woman on the bar must be an ex-lover. Veronica's wonders if she's crazy too, since she's as insecure as Julie in some aspects of her relationship with Logan. Veronica tells her that it's early in the morning and the silver package doesn't include girl talk. _

**Veronica:** Julie, all signs indicate that he's been truthful with you. He's converting to Judaism for you. If you keep looking long and hard enough you can find fault with anyone.

**Julie:** I have to know.

**Veronica:** Even if it means losing him?

**Julie:** I have to know.

_Julie asks Veronica to find out who the woman on the bar is. Veronica tells her that there is a fine line between looking for a problem and creating one._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

(Saturday, October 8)

_Saturday morning Wallace signs in at the Pan High School's main lobby for his second attempt at the SATs. Wallace sees Shakira ahead of him but keeps his head down. He needed to focus on the test not the drama in his love life. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At the Sinclair's house their morning starts off with an argument as Madison's father tells her she can't borrow his car that evening._

**Madison:** (whining) But Daddy...

**Boyd Sinclair:** Your bail set very specific rules Madison. You are allowed to go to school and that is it.

**Cheryl Sinclair:** No driving, no trips to the mall or out with your friends.

**Madison:** So I'm a prisoner?

**Boyd Sinclair:** We didn't do this to you Madison. Your actions led to this moment and the judge is the one who issued his ruling.

**Madison:** But...

**Cheryl Sinclair:** If you break the rules you will go to jail Madison. Do you want that?

**Madison:** (demanding) I want you to get me out of this hell!

**Cheryl Sinclair:** We're trying, but there is only so much we can do Madison.

**Madison:** But I didn't run that hussy down!

**Boyd Sinclair:** And it is statements and name calling like that that has contributed to your current situation.

**Madison:** God! I hate you.

_Madison storms off and Cheryl looks at her younger daughter and tries to smile._

**Cheryl Sinclair:** I'm sorry Lauren.

**Lauren:** I don't think she did it.

**Cheryl Sinclair:** I hope she didn't, but that doesn't matter right now. Madison has to comply with the rules of her release from jail. We'll try to prove her innocence once the trial date is set.

**Lauren:** You don't believe her.

**Boyd Sinclair:** I'm sorry honey. Her car... it was her car that was used in the accident. They found that poor girl's blood on the hood.

_Lauren frowns. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Mars Investigations. Julie enters, expecting awful news about Collin, but Veronica tries to assure her that Collin seems to be loyal and committed to her. He has no criminal record, and his friends and ex-girlfriends hold him in high regard. However, Julie is not convinced. Veronica mentions that there are some inconsistencies. Her research had revealed that Collin doesn't own the house he currently lives in and that he researched Julie's family on his laptop. Julie says that Collin told her he had a trust fund, and she is deeply upset that he apparently lied to her._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Backup greets Logan as he comes out of the water with his surfboard and Logan looks up to search for Veronica, seeing her blond head at his outdoor table on the lower deck. She waves and smiles at him, but her whole demeanor is slightly awkward. Logan wipes all expression from his face as he sets down his board and approaches Veronica. She quickly shuts her laptop which had been open and he frowns. _

**Logan:** Homework?

**Veronica:** Some research.

**VVO:** Planning a surprise party is a lot of work.

**Logan:** Anything I can help with?

**Veronica:** Not this time. Good waves today?

**Logan:** They were OK. Small but regular.

**Veronica:** That's good.

_Logan stares at her for a moment, then slides his cold hand into the hair at the nape of her neck leaning down to give her a searing kiss. Veronica's heart is still racing as he releases her and walks over to the outdoor shower, starting the water as he peels off his wetsuit._

_Logan wants to ask if they're OK, but reigns in his insecurities. Veronica had gone home the night before, and while Logan knew she couldn't spend every night with him, he had wanted the reassurance that the fight over Alexis and Logan's past was truly settled. Finishing his shower he wraps a towel around his waist and comes to sit next to her. _

**Logan:** Did you finish your case?

**Veronica:** Kind of. She wants me to keep looking.

**Logan:** (frowning) You did. He was clean. (Veronica shrugs.) She's trying to find something wrong with him.

**Veronica:** Suspicion and distrust are hard to let go of.

**Logan:** Yeah.

**Logan:** Do you still want to go to the party tonight?

**Veronica:** You don't?

**Logan:** I thought we could spend the night together. Date night.

_Her lips curve into a soft, vulnerable smile and she reaches for his hand._

**Veronica:** I'd like that...

**Logan:** But?

**Veronica:** But I kinda invited someone to come to the party and I'd feel bad if I wasn't there.

**Logan:** Who?

**Veronica:** Kat Adams.

**Logan:** The dance girl?

**Veronica:** Yes, the dance girl.

**Logan:** New friend?

_Veronica shrugs._

**Veronica:** She's nice, she's always been nice to me. But she's coming, or I hope she's coming, because Andrew likes her.

**Logan:** Andy and Kat?

**Veronica:** (arching one eyebrow) You have a problem with that?

**Logan:** No. But I'd be happier if it was Hank.

_Veronica rolls her eyes._

**Veronica:** Hank is harmless.

_Logan clearly disagrees. _

_Veronica smiles and stands up only to sit back down in his lap. Logan wraps his arms around her automatically. She kisses him softly, feeling how cold his skin was from being in the water even if he was wearing a wetsuit. _

**Veronica:** I think we need a new rule.

_Logan looks amused._

**Veronica:** Only one of us can get jealous and insecure at a time.

_Logan shakes his head. _

**Logan:** I can't help how I feel.

**Veronica:** I know.

**Logan:** So maybe more of a recommendation?

**Veronica:** A guideline.

**Logan:** Yes.

**Veronica:** Sounds good.

_She leans in to kiss him again, feeling his body harden against her. _

**Veronica:** I would never cheat on you Logan, and I know you wouldn't cheat on me.

_He nods slowly, his expression serious. _

**Logan:** I know.

**Veronica:** Good.

_They sit quietly for a moment letting the autumn sun warm them, Backup taking up his spot on the deck looking out at the waves. Veronica's hands run over Logan's shoulders and arms absently until she feels the insistent press of his erection against her hip. She wiggles in his lap and kisses his neck. Logan's hands rub up and down her back and leg lightly. _

**Logan:** So, dinner before the party?

**Veronica:** Of course. Strict adherence to the rules is required. Date night.

_She makes a check mark in the air with her hands, then slides her hands down his chest teasingly. _

**Veronica:** But you will have to feed me between now and then.

**Logan:** (low tone of voice) It's food you're hungry for?

**Veronica:** (saucy smile) Among other things.

**Logan:** Tell me more about these other things.

_She smiles and seals her mouth over his. _

**Veronica:** I'd rather show you.

_Veronica kisses him again then stands up and holds out her hand to him. Logan accepts it, and lets her lead him inside and up the stairs to his bedroom. __  
_

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Later, Logan is eating lunch while Veronica finishes up her report on Collin for Julie. Logan sees the handkerchief Veronica had gotten from Collin during her seduction attempt, and he frowns. The monogram is a crest and the initials PCN._

**Logan:** Who did you say this guy was?

**Veronica:** I didn't. It's kind of confidential.

**Logan:** Right.

**Veronica:** Why?

**Logan:** He gave you that?

**Veronica:** Yeah.

**Logan:** And you think this guy is lying about being rich?

**Veronica:** I don't know. I just know he doesn't own the house he lives in.

**Logan:** OK, well, maybe you should take a look at this.

_Logan walks over to his liquor cabinet, unlocking it and pulling out a bottle of scotch with the same design as the handkerchief. He hands it to Veronica. _

**Logan:** Hurry up, we have a date with a slave driver in an hour.

**Veronica:** (thoughtful) Yeah. Logan… it's a job. I didn't want to find something wrong with him.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Julie is sitting in her car when Veronica calls, and excitedly tells her that Collin researched her family after buying the engagement ring, speculating that he probably wanted to find Julie's father in order to ask permission for Julie's hand. Veronica's revelation has no effect on Julie however, who confesses to having broken up with Collin via voicemail, since she feels that her own deception about her wealth weights far less than his. Veronica sarcastically tells her that she gets it now, money apparently matters. Julie agrees on this, not getting Veronica's drift._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_The party at Dick's is just getting underway as Veronica and Logan arrive. Veronica looks around for Kat but doesn't see her. She gives Logan a quick kiss and leaves him to go find Andrew to see if Kat had shown up yet. Logan watches her go, admiring her body in the somewhat revealing outfit. _

_Logan sees Dick is standing by the kegs with Lucky and goes to greet them._

**Lucky:** Hey Logan.

**Dick:** (fist bump greeting) My man.

**Logan:** Boys. Party looks good.

**Dick:** It's going to be awesome.

_Logan looks amused and follows Dick's gaze to where Mac is talking to Beaver. _

**Logan:** Yeah, I can see that.

_Logan looks around the party, seeing all his friends, including Enbom with Alexis. Logan frowns at the couple, at first because he was annoyed with Alexis for hurting Veronica, then as he noticed that Alexis was clearly picking up on the fact that John's attention was not on her and speaking louder and louder in an attempt to draw him back into her web. Enbom was staring at Mac. Logan grimaced but then shrugged it off. The conformation was bound to happen sooner or later. Two guys, who happened to be friends, liked the same girl. It was inevitable. His dark gaze settled on where Veronica was standing between Andrew and Hank, but his thoughts were turned inward. Duncan wasn't at the party. He hadn't been to one in awhile. Maybe not since he'd watched Logan and Veronica have sex in Chester's pool house. _

_Later. Logan walks into the kitchen to get a refill and overhears Dick and Beaver. _

**Beaver:** Why is he here?

**Dick:** He brought the beer.

**Beaver:** And it's here now, he can go.

**Dick:** Dude, Lucky is our friend.

**Beaver:** Not mine.

_Dick looks at his brother in concern but his attention is captured by Mac who is standing awkwardly next to Enbom. _**  
Dick:** Chill man, it's no biggie.

_Dick walks away quickly, inserting himself between the former couple. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Veronica is talking to Harry, Hank, and Andrew about Logan's party when she sees Kat come into the party with Britta. Veronica smiles and waves, then turns to Andrew._

**Veronica:** Are you ready?

**Andrew:** (nervous) Yeah.

**Hank:** Dude, you got this. Just chillax and be yourself.

**Andrew:** Myself, right.

_Veronica smiles at the shy boy, taking his arm as she walks towards the object of his affection. _

**Hank:** Hey Veronica.

_She turns back automatically._

**Hank:** I like this outfit. Very... nice.

_Veronica ignores him as he runs his eyes over her ass slowly. Again. Veronica had put a lot of thought into her outfit, wearing a new skirt she'd bought, and a slinky tank top with spaghetti straps. The skirt was short with horizontal sequined strips in desert colors (blue, tan, grey, gold, and taupe). She'd known that the gossip that night would focus on her, Logan and Alexis until something better came along. _

**Harry:** What are you doing Hank?

**Hank:** Looking at a pretty girl.

**Harry:** Logan's girl.

**Hank:** Yeah. So?

**Harry:** So watch it. You know Logan. When it comes to Veronica he punches first, then asks questions. But if you keep coming on to her he won't have any questions.

_Hank shrugs. _

**Hank:** She's not property, she doesn't belong to him.

_Harry shakes his head and tries to talk reason to his impetuous baby brother._

_Veronica walks up to Kat and smiles._

**Veronica:** You made it.

_Kat looks at Andrew curiously. _

**Kat:** I did.

**Veronica:** Let me introduce you to Andrew.

_Kat extends her hand and Andrew takes it gently, his large hand dwarfing hers. _

**Andrew:** Nice to meet you.

_Kat smiles at Andrew who blushes and her smile grows. Britta and Veronica share a smile too. When they don't start talking Veronica scrambles for a topic._

**Veronica:** So, Kat... have you done any ballroom dancing?

**Kat:** A bit.

**Veronica:** Logan bought me dance lessons for my birthday.

_All three of her companions look surprised._

**Kat:** Yeah? Ballroom dancing?

**Veronica:** Yep, we just had our third tango lesson today.

**Kat:** Nice.

**Andrew:** What... what kind of dancing do you like best?

**Kat:** That's a tough one. Ballet or modern. I don't know.

**Andrew:** That's cool, I, ah... don't know much about ballet. But it's beautiful.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Veronica leaves them to it and seeing Mac talking to Beaver, heads their way. Veronica deliberately and obviously interrupts their conversation, sending Beaver away. Mac looks at Veronica curiously._

**Mac:** Why don't you like him?

_Veronica shakes her head, unable or unwilling to answer._

**Mac:** If you can't even tell me why...

**Veronica:** It's not one thing. (Mac stares at Veronica until she offers some reason.) He's unsettling?

**Mac:** Cassidy? He's as harmless as a kitten.

**Veronica:** No, I don't think he is. I think that's what he wants us to think. He ratted out Logan to me, he set me up to get his father busted by the SEC. And he tried to make me doubt Logan again in the process.

**Mac:** But why? What would he have to gain by any of that?

**Veronica:** I don't know. I don't know and that more than anything worries me.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Later Veronica exits the house with a can of soda in her hand, her expression not inviting. Her eyes scan the party and see Wallace standing with Logan and Jackie. Veronica didn't like Jackie and didn't want Wallace to be with her. She was certain that any relationship would end with Wallace getting hurt, but he didn't want to hear it. Jackie hands Wallace her cup and he dutifully leaves to go get her a refill. Veronica's frown grows as Jackie clearly starts flirting heavily with Logan. Logan steps back and doesn't smile as he answers whatever Jackie had asked him and Veronica feels her shoulders relax a bit. _

_Her eyes search the party for Alexis who is standing with a large group, talking and smiling brightly, but to Veronica's eyes it's all fake. She is wearing an outfit that screams 'look at me', her large breasts jiggling as she laughs at something she said. _

_Mac approaches, noticing the pensive look on Veronica's face. As much as Veronica prided herself on being an outsider, she fit in here in a way Mac never would. Mac felt like she had friends here, but this would never be her scene. But Veronica looked like she owned the place. Her looks, her clothes, the fact that more than one guy who was not her boyfriend was watching her even then. But Mac also knew that Veronica had a lot more going on in the background, behind her eyes, than she let on. She was 18 going on 30. She and Logan had that in common. To outsiders, Logan and Veronica looked like they had it all. But they had paid for anything life had given them with blood and tears. _

**Mac:** What are you doing?

**Veronica:** Counting.

**Mac:** Counting.

_Veronica nods, Mac purses out her lips considering. _

**Mac:** Counting what exactly...beer bottles? The likely number of DUIs to result from tonight's festivities?

**Veronica:** Nope. I'm counting by sevens. The way I figure it, Logan has slept with one in seven girls he knows. One in seven at our school. Not counting the freshmen of course.

**Mac:** Sorry I asked. Ignore her V. (Her gaze goes to Alexis.) Don't let her know it gets to you.

**Veronica:** (brittle) I never let stupid bitches get me down Q. Though it is too bad you never perfected that ejector shoe technology.

**Mac:** I'll get right on it. If ever there was someone I wouldn't mind seeing blasted into outer space, it's her.

_Mac and Veronica both look at Madison in shock as she enters the party dressed in a skin tight red dress that Lilly might have worn. _

**Mac:** Whoa.

**Veronica:** Yeah.

**Mac:** Isn't she on parole or something?

**Veronica:** Restricted release, I think.

_Mac looks concerned._

_Madison looks around the party for Jimmy Daye and finding him standing with his ex-girlfriend Liz struts towards him, trying her best to look sexy._

**Madison:** Hey Jimmy.

**Jimmy Daye:** Madison.

**Madison:** What's going on?

**Jimmy Daye:** (smiling and shaking his head) Nothing. Nothing at all.

_He cranes his head and spots Enbom and Logan and nods, giving them a big thumbs up._

**Madison:** (simpering) I'd love a drink.

**Jimmy Daye:** They're over there.

_Madison's mouth falls open and she looks thoroughly insulted. _

**Liz**: See ya, Madison.

_Madison flounces off and Jimmy looks at Liz with affection._

**Liz**: (to Jimmy) Apology accepted.

_He grins and sits back down by the one girl he'd been sad to lose._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Enbom nods to Amanda, one of Logan's former hookups and a former flunkie of Madison's. Amanda wanders towards Madison._

**Amanda:** Oh my God, Madison, you look awesome.

**Madison:** (posing) I know.

**Amanda:** What's up with Jimmy?

**Madison:** I have no idea.

_Several people walk past them and clearly are talking about Madison and laughing. _

**Amanda:** So, I was going to bail, high school parties are so passé, you know. There's this party at Hearst...

**Madison:** Someone invited _you_ to a Hearst party?

**Amanda:** You should come with.

**Madison:** Yeah. Sure. Let's get out of here. This party blows.

_The girls leave the party Madison (in her mother's car) following Amanda as Logan and Enbom watch them drive off from the front door. He calls the Neptune Sheriff's department. _

**Logan:** Yeah, I want to report a drunk driver. A blonde girl in a BMW 3 series on Hilltop Road. License plate starts with F34. She's all over the road. I think I recognize her too. She's out on bail or something.

_He hangs up and smirks at Enbom. _

**Logan:** Done and done.

**Enbom:** Sweet.

_Less than a minute later, Amanda pulls back into the long driveway and walks up to the boys with a smile._

**Amanda: **How was that?

**Enbom:** Perfect.

_Amanda smiles and Logan then goes back to the party._

_Logan hesitates and steps outside, closing the door and giving him and Enbom some privacy._

**Logan:** Hey man, any reason your girlfriend is running around talking about how we slept together?

_Enbom looks startled._

**Enbom:** Well, you did.

**Logan:** A year ago. And Veronica heard about it.

_Enbom frowns. _

**Enbom:** She's been... needy lately.

**Logan:** Lately. You mean since you noticed that Mac's not exactly waiting around for you?

_Enbom's frown deepens. _

**Enbom:** I'll talk to Alexis.

**Logan:** I appreciate it man.

**Enbom: **Logan... about Mac...

**Logan:** You traded her for a piece of ass that wouldn't question you, you got what you wanted.

**Enbom: **What if it's not what I wanted?

_Logan sighs. He didn't really understand the choice he left his friends to make when he'd started dating Veronica when it was clear Duncan still had feelings for her. But his friends had stuck by him, chosen Logan over Duncan. But now as Logan found himself between Enbom and Dick, he didn't know what to do. _

**Logan:** Then you messed up big. And someone else wants her now.

_Enbom looks alarmed._

**Enbom: **But she's not seeing that guy again. She told me the date was 'awesome' but I heard Kate say it sucked.

**Logan:** Not him.

**Enbom: **(stunned) Who?

_Logan laughs._

**Logan:** You really are blind man.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Inside the party Veronica is still contemplating what if anything she could or even wanted to do to Alexis. Or Enbom. She still owed him. But it would have to be low key, otherwise Mac and Logan would give her crap._

**Malia: **Whatcha doing, Ve-RON-ica?

**Veronica: **Contemplating revenge tactics.

**Malia: **Yeah? Like shaving cream in someone's shoes?

**Veronica: **No, I go a little harder than that.

**Meg: **She really does.

_Mac and Meg join the girls conversation. _

**Malia: **The she-bitch strikes again. She really is a succubus.

**Mac: **Seriously.

**Malia: **So you really want to do something to her?

**Veronica: **Her, others. Whoever pisses me off next. (offhand) I'm not really a take the high road kind of girl. If you hit me, I don't turn the other cheek, I blow up your car.

**Malia: **(laughing) That's good.

**Mac: **She's serious.

**Malia:**(sobering) Oh. Uh...

**Veronica: **Relax. I don't actually blow up the cars, and people aren't in them, I just disable...

**Mac: **Ruin. Destroy.

**Meg:** Send them running in the other direction in fear.

**Veronica: **Wreck the car. No homicide, just property damage.

**Mac: **And psychological damage.

**Veronica: **But of course.

**Malia: **Wow. Is that a you thing or a thing about this school?

_Mac and Veronica look at each other. _

**Meg: **Both.

**Veronica: **(shrugging) Yeah. You saw Buffy the Vampire Slayer right?

_Amanda nods._

**Mac: **Exactly. It's like Neptune is on a hellmouth.

**Malia: **Wow. Maybe I should have thought more before transferring here.

**Veronica: **Nah. Where's the fun in that?

**Dick:** Dude, everything OK with you and your number one lady?

**Logan:** Yeah.

**Dick:** Enbom's ho-tell not causing problems?

**Logan:** Nothing major.

_Dick walks over to the girls and Logan finishes his drink before following. The Casablancas house held a lot of memories for him and Veronica. Making out in Big Dick's den. Sexing it up in the master bath. Having sex in the den after Veronica popped all his tires and dumped him publically. _

_**~Flashback**_

_Logan watches as Veronica's face contorts with rage before she pulls __her small jack knife out of her messenger bag and slams it into his tire. Logan's mask is firmly in place and she circles his vehicle taking out her rage on his tires. Logan ignores the cheers and laughter, watching impassively, as his last tire flattens with a hiss of air. _

**Veronica: **Oh, and since you're already drunk, to be clear, this (indicates his ruined tires) is me breaking up with you, you asshole.

_Logan raises the bottle clutched in his hand to her in a silent salute before turning to go back into the party. _

_He is situated in the back of the room when she finally reenters the party. _

**Chester:** Dude, you'll get over her.

**Logan:** I don't want to get over her, I want her back.

_**~End Flashback**_

_Logan smirks and shakes his head. But they were together now, and stronger than ever. _

**Logan:** Hey Sugarpuss.

**Veronica:** Pokie.

_Logan slips his hand over Veronica's butt. She arches one eyebrow not looking impressed and_ _Logan grins, waiting for the verbal response he's bound to get._

**Veronica:** Is that a possessive, mine, hand on my ass or is it an appreciative, my girlfriend has a nice ass kind of hand on my ass?

**Logan:** They say guys have a one track mind but my hands have always been able to multitask.

_She can't help her smile in response, but quickly schools her features into a stern expression._

**Veronica:** Huh. I've noticed that about your hands. I might need to have a talk with them later about appropriate touching.

**Logan:** I'm sure I can clear my schedule for a little tet-a-tet.

_He leans down for a quick kiss as their friends continue talking around them, used to the PDA by now._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At a pull out at the bottom of Hilltop Road, Madison sits behind the driver's seat fuming with anger. First, her parents had tried to make it impossible for her to attend the party, not understanding how much having the star quarterback as her new boyfriend would mean to her rep. But once Madison had gotten to the party, after stealing her mom's purse and car, Jimmy Daye had blown her off. Then the night had been looking up, finally, when that airhead Amanda invited her to a party at Hearst. But Madison had lost Amanda when the little idiot had run a stop sign and while Madison had circled looking for her she'd gotten pulled over._

**Sacks:** License and registration please ma'am.

**Madison:** Why? I wasn't doing anything wrong. My mom is a lawyer and you'd better apologize right now or she'll have your job.

**Sacks:** License and registration please.

_Madison huffs, but pulls out her license, handing it to the deputy with annoyance. Sacks glances at the name, already having recognized the girl._

**Sacks:** Please step out of the car Ms. Sinclair.

**Madison:** What? Why?

**Sacks:** Your license is suspended.

**Madison:** So?

**Sacks:** So you can't drive with a suspended license. And you're on restricted release. You are only allowed to leave your home to attend school. Nothing else.

**Madison:** Whatever.

**Sacks:** Please step out of the car.

_Madison does, tossing her hair over her shoulder. _

**Madison:** I'm out of the car. Can I go now?

**Sacks:** Ma'am please put your hands behind your back.

Why?

**Sacks:** You're under arrest.

**Madison:** (wailing) Wait. No. You can't… there has to be something… please!

_She starts to cry, mascara running down her cheeks, leaving trails in her foundation. _

**Madison:** This has been the worst month of my life!

_Madison sobs, but as she does she notices Sack's eyes focused on her augmented cleavage. A shrewd look crosses her face. _

**Madison:** Please… officer, please… I'm sorry.

_She wraps her arms around him and presses her boobs against his chest, rubbing herself all over him. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Back at the party Alexis is hanging all over Enbom who barely glances at her when she calls his name. _

**Alexis: **John.

_He continues watching Mac evaluating every guy she talked with to see who liked her. Beaver was obvious. The kid had a crush but Mac seemed to treat him like a little brother. _

_Alexis frowns, and appears equally sad and angry. She slips her arms under his shirt and strokes his chest while kissing his neck. _

_Enbom's eyes narrow as Dick and Luke approach Mac and Malia. Beaver steps back making room for his brother to stand next to Mac. Incredulous, Enbom watches as Dick puts his arm around Mac and pulls her into his side, keeping her there as he says something to her that causes her to laugh out loud. _

_Enbom pushes Alexis away, and starts to cross the party to confront his friend, but Veronica puts herself in his path and he pulls up short, not wanting to run her over. He tries to go around her but she grabs his arm with a surprisingly strong grip._

**Veronica:** Back off John.

**Enbom: **But…

_His glare indicates Dick and Mac._

**Veronica:** I know. And believe me the thought of Dick and one of my best friends bumping uglies makes me want to hurl, but – and it's a big BUT— he makes her happy. (emphatic) He makes her laugh and smile. (She softens her tone and expression.) She's happy. I know you didn't want to hurt her, but you did. Don't get in the way of her being happy now.

**Enbom: **But…

**Veronica:** (firm) Your girlfriend looks upset Elmo. Mac's not your business anymore.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Logan's house. _

**Logan:** You called your dad?

**Veronica:** I bypassed the argument and went straight to voicemail.

**Logan:** He's going to be mad?

**Veronica:** He's at Alicia's, so I think he'll be quietly upset. Don't worry about it. I'm an adult, you're a legal adult about to be of actual legal age.

**Logan:** Does that make you a cougar?

**Veronica:** (amused) No. But it does beg a certain question.

**Logan:** Are younger men better in bed?

**Veronica:** What do you want to do for your birthday?

**Logan:** (tender) Something with just me and you.

_Veronica's expression softens, as a twinge squeezes her heart._

**Veronica:** You don't want to do something with your friends? You'll be 18, it's one of the big ones.

**Logan:** (whispered low into her neck) Your birthday was pretty good.

_Logan begins to undress her as Veronica runs her hands up and down his arms and chest. She smiles as he kisses her, her arms wrapping around his neck._

**VVO:** So Logan wants some alone time, and I want him to celebrate. Looks like my surprise party just graduated to a two night event.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

* * *

-AN

words 11599

I know I keep teasing Weidman, then not giving you a full interaction with him, but I think he should remain in the shadowy darkness, hidden, not exposed.

For anyone who's interested I have a forum I post things to for this story: forum/Truth-Series-Veronica-Mars-Forum/87500/ Also I have a pinterest account where I have boards for the story- fashion, things, homes, moments and cast photos. Search for VM or jen win23 in Pinterest.


	13. Ch 13: Unfinished Business

**At this rate of decrease I should be down to zero reviews in about two chapters. Sad. But, whatever. I'll start blackmailing you all soon enough. This chapter starts out with some fluff, then…. Well read and you'll find out for yourself. **

**Recap:** School resumes with several new additions. Newly engaged Keith is running for Sheriff. Big Dick fled town just as Celeste makes her return. The anniversary of Lilly's death brings back bittersweet memories. Kate is having nightmares and Rams is trying to help, but she's trying to avoid it all by taking over Madison's fundraiser for poor schools. Madison continues her downward slide, and Logan sets her up to take another fall. LoVe are going strong, but ghosts of the past are never far behind, including Logan's previous hookups. Logan tells V about his round of Russian roulette with Weevil's gang putting Weevil and Veronica at odds. Weevil has a couple of encounters that have him questioning his own friends. Duncan continues his affair with Kendall despite being warned off by Weidman. Wallace likes Jackie, and thinks they have moved from dating to exclusive, but the friction between Jackie and V makes things difficult. Mac has a date from hell which sends the guys in her life into a tail spin. Dick keeps trying to ask Mac out, but she is still blind to his intentions, however Elmo finally clues in. Aaron is still trying to reach out to Logan.

**Chapter 13: Unfinished Business**

** (Sunday, October 9)**

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Sunday morning Logan and Veronica spend a lazy morning in bed before getting up to tease and play argue their way through making breakfast._

**Veronica:** (indignant) I can make pancakes.

**Logan:** They have eggs in them.

**Veronica:** (snide) And milk.

**Logan:** _Two_ food items that can easily make you sick.

**Veronica:** From being old, not from how you cook them, so if we get sick it's your fault for keeping them past their date.

**Logan:** You're the one cooking.

**Veronica:** I swear to God Logan I will brain you with this skillet if you keep going.

**Logan:** But you'll still give me pancakes?

_She glares at him, spatula in hand._

**Logan:** Just saying, you trying to hit me over the head is a long shot.

_Her eyes narrow. _

**Logan:** (repressing a smile) Even with your arm extended holding a skillet, I think you'd hit my shoulder.

**Veronica:** (threatening) Let's try it and find out.

**Logan:** Dick's right, you are violent now.

**Veronica:** Only with assholes.

**Logan:** Even assholes you love?

**Veronica:** You're the only one I love, so... yeah.

_He smiles, his eyes light and happy and his heart warms at her easy banter about loving him._

**Logan:** But you might miss and mess up my pretty face, and neither of us want that.

**Veronica:** (casually) I don't know, if you were uglier, maybe you'd have less girls hanging around.

**Logan:** Nah. On me a scar would just add to my dangerous appeal.

_Veronica laughs._

**Veronica:** Whatever, egomaniac.

**Logan:** (absently) Egotism is the source and summary of all faults and miseries.

_He picks up her hand and rubs his thumb over the patch that had been burned the worst when Aaron had locked her in a freezer and set it on fire. The skin was barely marked, but it was still there and visible if you knew to look for it. _

**Logan:** At least this didn't scar too much.

**Veronica:** (softly, carefully) No. It didn't. We both have our scars Logan. They don't make us ugly. They're proof of what we've survived.

_He raises her hand to his mouth and kisses it then moulds his body behind her as she continues making pancakes. _

_They eat breakfast inside, the morning breeze a bit cool that close to the ocean, and as_ _Veronica is finishing her coffee she gets a text from Mac._

**~Text from Mac to Veronica~ **Check the paper, local section. Story about Logan.

_Veronica frowns, looking up at Logan. _

**Veronica:** Hey, you still get the paper delivered?

**Logan:** Yeah.

**Veronica:** Can you go get it?

**Logan:** Why?

_She smiles widely._

**Logan:** You seem to have a lot of secrets all the sudden.

**Veronica:** Get me the paper, and I'll reveal one to you.

**Logan:** Promises, promises.

**VVO:** Logan's suspicious about his birthday, I know it. But, it's nice that he knows I'm hiding something from him and he's not freaking out about it.

_Logan returns from the front driveway with the paper and hands it to Veronica who opens it immediately and flips through the pages quickly, clearly looking for something. _

_The article rehashes the upcoming Aaron Echolls trial, detailing the legal maneuvering that was taking place before the trial date was even set. Logan was mentioned towards the end. "Aaron Echolls minor son, Logan, is expected to be called by the prosecution, and Echolls defense attorneys have also indicated they will call Logan Echolls to the stand. As the boyfriend of the murder victim, Lilly Kane, and son of the accused, he could shed light on both the key characters in this trial. But the younger Echolls could be a powder keg waiting to go off. Sources say that he is not in contact with his father, and that he has been in as many as 20 fights at school since beginning high school three years ago. He has also faced his own legal troubles in recent months, stemming from a traffic accident that left one teenager dead and another in a coma. Logan Echolls most recent fight was just last week, indicating that his volatility has not changed with age or the arrest of his father. Earlier this week a video of one of his fights was shown on X-17's website."_

_Veronica shows Logan the article. _

**Veronica:** Did you see the video?

**Logan:** No.

_Veronica pulls up the website and Logan moves into the chair beside her to see what she finds. A simple search for his name pulls up several photos and three videos. Some of them show Logan fighting, others drinking at parties._

**Veronica:** Are these new?

**Logan:** I don't know.

_Veronica clicks on a few things and pulls up the upload dates. All the items had been uploaded in the past two weeks and showed parties from August and September, except for the fight which was from the previous December, when Logan had fought with Hector for taunting him about Aaron's cheating. _

**Logan:** Damn it.

_Veronica squeezed his hand. Logan had been trying to keep a low profile since the media had finally left him alone after the boys' plea deal with the DA for the car crash that had killed Chester. Veronica's forays into the spotlight over the summer hadn't helped, but he'd never complained. _

**Veronica:** Somebody's leaking this stuff to them.

**Logan:** (hard) Yeah. But who?

_Veronica looks grim._

**Veronica:** Wallace accidentally outted a reporter that had enrolled at the beginning of the year, but...

**Logan:** There could be another.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Veronica leaves Logan's to pickup Shiloh then meets Meg and Grace at the park for a play date. Grace was still very shy around other kids her age, but she was good with Shi and didn't mind being around the inquisitive baby, losing her nerves at being surrounded by so many other kids. _

**Veronica:** Feel like doing a little investigative work this week?

**Meg:** For Get the Dirt? I thought we were caught up.

**Veronica:** We are, this is closer to home.

_Meg narrows her eyes, wondering what new drama awaited them. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Logan is working on his laptop upstairs when the doorbell sounds. Frowning he glances at his phone, not seeing any missed calls or messages he wonders who would just show up. Shrugging it off, he lopes down the stairs, knowing his friends weren't always the call ahead types. Logan swings the door open without scrutinizing the figure revealed through the ghosted glass insets in the double doors, but then freezes as he sees who was at the door._

**Aaron:** Hello son.

**Logan:** Dad.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At the Fennel home, Veronica is less than pleased to see Jackie enter the kitchen with Wallace, but she forces a smile and attempts to be civil. Luckily she had Shiloh as an excuse to avoid any real conversation with anyone else. Veronica sat in a quiet corner of the living room with a variety of small toys lying before her. Shiloh was diligently sorting the toys into color or shape groupings, putting them in the appropriate box as she did so. Shi holds up a yellow horse._

**Shiloh:** Af?

**Veronica:** No, horse.

_Shiloh pouts._

**Veronica:** Yellow horse.

**Shiloh:** Af!

_Veronica smiles and looks around for the giraffe puppet that currently occupied the spot of Shi's favorite toy. _

**Veronica:** Here's your giraffe.

**Shiloh:** (happily) Raf!

_Shiloh takes the giraffe and pushes it under her chubby baby leg then holds up a red square for Veronica, her little face questioning._

**Veronica:** (supportive) You know where that one goes.

_Shiloh smiles and puts it in the red square box, earning a cheer from her big sister._

_Wallace and Jackie come into the living room and sit on the couch, pressed together and Veronica watches with ill humor as they hold hands. _

**Wallace:** So V, we gonna watch some more Pride and Prejudice tomorrow night, or what?

Veronica stalls by asking_ Jackie if she's busy, wondering if it's possible that Jackie is the one leaking info on Logan to the press. Jackie replies that she's totally free, and Veronica sighs, realizing that Jackie hadn't been around in August, when some of the photos had been taken. _

**Veronica:** Yeah. I'll talk to Logan, but if we can't do it at his place we can...

**Jackie:** We can go to my house. It's got everything. And my dad is never home, so...

**Veronica:** (unexcited) Yeah. Sounds good.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Logan's beach house. Logan makes no move to welcome his father, but neither does he close the door in his father's face. In the back of his mind, Logan knew this day would come. Aaron would only take being ignored for so long, and it was better if they had this out when Veronica wasn't around._

**Aaron:** Aren't you going to invite me in?

_Logan remains still._

**Aaron:** After all, it is _my_ money that bought this house.

_Logan's mind races to evaluate his options, and he reluctantly steps back to allow his father entry. Aaron inspects the lower floor, mostly one large space, decorated tastefully, in contrast to the in-your-face displays of wealth that Logan had grown up with._

**Aaron:** Not bad. A little plebian, but I suppose that suits you.

_Logan doesn't respond to the insult. _

**Aaron:** I know I taught you better manners, offer me a drink. We have lots to catch up on.

**Logan:** We don't.

_Aaron sits on the couch, deliberately striking a relaxed pose, but his eyes were narrow slits. _

**Aaron:** How's your mother?

**Logan:** Better without you.

**Aaron:** Our divorce isn't final yet. Things could still work out in my favor.

**Logan:** She's done with you, _Dad_.

**Aaron:** Nothing's over until I say it's over.

**Logan:** (mocking smile) Really? I got emancipated without you even knowing.

_Aaron's control breaks a little. _

**Aaron:** Getting rid of a sniveling little...(visibly fighting to regain his calm) Logan, I can understand that you didn't want to get caught in the cross fire of our divorce. I forgive you.

**Logan:** Then why are you here?

**Aaron:** I think you know.

**Logan:** (smirking) I don't.

**Aaron:** You stole from me Logan. And maybe you did so because you were angry. Maybe you've believed the lies about me. Maybe you actually... believe that I could hurt that child.

**Logan:** (scoffing) Which one? Veronica or Lilly?

**Aaron:** Either. I could never hurt either of them.

**Logan:** Oh, so you save that up for your son?

**Aaron:** I tried to instill strength and backbone into you, Logan. Your mother's coddling made you soft. I had to correct that. You don't have to like my methods, but you will respect me.

**Logan:** You're joking. Respect the man who not only couldn't keep it in his pants, but couldn't keep his indiscretions secret. The man who slept with a teenage girl to reassure himself that he was still "the man." The man who killed one teenage girl then attacked another girl half his size and tried to kill her to keep his dirty little secret.

**Aaron:** I will not tolerate this attitude towards me Logan. You are my son. And I love you. (Logan flinches.) But that is not reason for me to allow you to steal from me.

**Logan:** I didn't steal anything, you put the money in my name to make sure Mom didn't get it. So congratulations, she didn't get it. I did.

_Aaron surges out of his seat and grabs Logan's arm, but Logan instantly grips his father's wrist and squeezes it hard forcing him to release his punishing grip. Aaron steps back and looks at Logan with barely restrained rage._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Family dinner was at the Mackenzie home that Sunday, and luckily Madison was not in attendance. Her parents had been waiting for her when she came home around midnight the night before. That morning a key locker had been installed in their garage to hold all their vehicle keys, and Madison did not know the code. She had also lost her allowance for three months. Cheryl Sinclair had tried to explain how Madison could end up back in jail, and be held over until trial but Madison had been unaffected. _

**~flashback~**

**Madison:** Whatever Mom. Like you care.

_Madison had stomped up the stairs leaving her distraught parents behind._

**Cheryl:** I don't know what else to do.

**Boyd:** (gravely) Maybe we have to let her fall.

**Cheryl:** But...

**Boyd:** I know. (soothing) I know. I'm scared for her too. But maybe it's better to let her learn that there are consequences to her actions now, than later.

_Bo Sinclair folded his wife into his arms, rubbing her back as she cried silent tears into his shoulder. _

**~end flashback~**

_Dinner goes off well, not that anyone had doubted it. Madison's absence allowed them to all be a large, odd, but friendly family. After dinner, Ryan goes outside to play, the days already growing shorter as winter approached, and Mac and Lauren retreated to Mac's room._

**Mac:** Oh, Veronica wanted me to give this to you.

_Mac holds out an envelope and Lauren looks inside to find it full of money, the exact bills that_ _Lauren had given Veronica when she hired her to try to prove Madison's innocence._

**Lauren:** But...

**Mac:** She tried Lauren.

**Lauren:** Did she? I know she doesn't like Madison. Not that I can blame her.

**Mac:** She did. She asked around, got the police reports. There was nothing to go off of.

**Lauren:** Can I see the police report?

**Mac:** No.

**Lauren:** I'm not a baby.

**Mac:** You're 12. And that's too young to see diagrams of body impacts and photos of blood on the sidewalk.

_Lauren flinches._

**Lauren:** The girl that got hit, she's OK, right? I mean, I know she was hurt...

**Mac:** She broke her leg and was pretty scraped up, but yeah. She's going to be fine.

**Lauren:** That's good. (pause) She and her mom are suing us, you know.

**Mac:** I know.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Logan's house. _

**Aaron:** Give me back the money and I won't bring you up on charges.

_Logan laughs. _

**Logan:** You can't. You put the money in my name, that makes it perfectly legal for me to take it.

_Aaron looks murderous, but Logan can't help put push him._

**Logan:** I want to be clear, did you break house arrest to ask me for money or to try to convince me that you didn't kill Lilly or try to kill Veronica?

**Aaron:** (with badly acted sincerity) I didn't hurt Lilly, Logan. I know you loved her. And I'm sorry. I was seduced by her charm and her persistence. I know that our affair must have hurt you deeply when you found out. That was why I went after Veronica. Not to hurt her, but to convince her that the videos should remain private. To protect you. I thought that if she loved you, that she wouldn't want to see you hurt.

_Logan narrows his eyes at his father as he tries to plant the seeds of doubt in his son._

**Logan:** Veronica does love me, and it's not the videos that hurt _Dad_, it's the fact that both you and Lilly sunk that low. Her to hurt me, you to try to regain your glory days by fucking my girlfriend. Lilly didn't want you _Dad_, she was fucking me over by fucking you. To her you were just a past his prime has been, and she wasn't above the kink of fucking a father and son pair.

_Aaron lunges at Logan, but Logan fights back, his fist catching his father's cheek in a lightening quick strike that knocks Aaron back a few steps. _

**Aaron:** You dare hit _me_?

_Logan smirks and is caught off guard when Aaron picks up a vase from the built-ins the surround the fireplace and throws it like a missile at Logan's head. Logan blocks the vase with his forearm, but the glass breaks sending chards all over his clothes and face. His eyes close automatically to protect themselves, but Aaron takes the opportunity to attack, grabbing a kitchen chair from the dining table and smashing it down on Logan just as he opens his eyes. _

_The blow knocks Logan to the floor and Aaron kicks him hard in the stomach. Logan curls onto his side to protect himself and Aaron delivers another kick, this time to his back, just above Logan's kidney. Logan grunts, but as Aaron moves to kick his head, Logan catches his father's foot and shoves him backwards into a large potted plant, which topples over and breaks with a crash, sending dirt spilling out onto the dark wood floors. _

**Aaron:** You little shit.

_Logan gets up, whipping away the blood on his arm with disregard to the injury. _

**Logan:** (taunting) What's wrong Dad? Not so easy when I don't just lie down and take it, is it?

_Aaron looks enraged and grabs another chair swinging it up in the air, but Logan catches it and kicks his father in the stomach, sending the older man crashing into the dining table and then to the ground again with a grunt of pain. Logan tosses the chair aside, needing to beat his father in a fair fight, no matter how willing Aaron was to fight dirty. _

_Aaron scrambles to his feet, slower this time, an arm wrapped around his torso. _

**Aaron:** I just wanted the money, but choking the life out of my ungrateful, sniveling, little brat of a son will be a pleasure!

**Logan:** Who's sniveling, old man? Bring it.

_Aaron picks up another vase and chucks it at Logan, then grabs another and brings it crashing down on Logan's temple. Logan goes down but despite the searing pain in his head or the hundreds of cuts he can feel forming on his skin as he lands in the broken glass, he grabs his father's feet and jerks them out from under the vindictive man before he can kick Logan again. Aaron hits the ground hard, his head bounding off the hard wood floors, and Logan scrambles up onto his knees, seeing a shadow moving on the deck outside, but his attention is focused on Aaron as he pins down the man who had made his childhood a living hell, straddling his body and punching him full in the face. _

_Aaron is tired, and fading, but manages to fight back, landing a punch to Logan's cheek, as the two twist and grapple for the upper hand, their blood streaking the floor. Logan manages to get back on top of his father and pins Arron's arms to his side with his knees, before pummeling the face he hated and loved with several hard hits._

_Matt appears behind Logan, having heard the noise of the fight from next door he'd come to investigate._

**Matt:** Logan, stop.

_Logan stares down at his father and pulls back his fist to hit him again._

**Matt:** Logan, he's done. Stop.

_But Logan only has eyes and ears for one person, and the physical act of vanquishing his own personal demon. _

**Matt:** Logan.

_Matt grabs Logan's arm and pulls him backwards, off his father, trying to get the boy clear of the man and the glass strewn floor before releasing him. _

**Matt:** The police are on their way. It's over.

_Aaron groans then lies still but Matt was more concerned with Logan, who looked like he was unsure of his surroundings and current circumstances. Matt bends over Logan, getting down to his eye level, recognizing the symptoms of shock._

**Matt:** Logan. Look at me.

_Logan blinks then focuses on Matt._

**Logan:** Matt?

**Matt:** Yeah. The police are on their way.

**Logan:** (absently) Sheriff. We don't have police.

**Matt:** Right. Logan can you follow my finger with your eyes.

_Matt watches Logan's eyes carefully as he completes the simple task._

**Matt:** Good. No concussion. Where are you hurt?

**Logan:** I don't…

_Logan looks down to see himself covered in cuts.  
_**Logan:** I'm fine.

**Matt:** I saw him kick you. No sharp pain in your chest or abdomen?

_Logan shifts and takes a deep breath that ends in a flinch._

**Logan:** Not great, but no broken ribs at least.

_Matt nods, realizing in a rush that Logan clearly knew what broken ribs felt like. _

**Matt:** That's good.

_Matt helps Logan to his feet, seating him on the couch, before going over to Aaron Echolls_ _where he lay on the floor bleeding. At some level Logan appreciated that Matt had checked_ _on him before his father. _

_Matt notices Logan's eyes on his father, but the kid doesn't inquire about his father's condition._

**Matt:** He's… going to be fine. You're a hell of a fighter, Logan.

_Logan just looks blank, but Matt is stunned to see the proud smile on Aaron's face. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Mackenzie home. Mac and Lauren are discussing Lauren's current reading of "Middle School is Worse than Meatloaf."_

**Mac:** (laughing) Sorry, no. I haven't read it.

_Lauren explains that the book is about a girl named Ginny who makes a to do list for her seventh grade year, but she always seems to come up short in accomplishing any of it._

**Mac:** If you made a list for your 7th grade year, what would it be?

_Lauren considers for a moment. _

**Mac:** Something really outside the box?

**Lauren:** Making some more friends. Maybe kids who... don't live in my neighborhood. (Mac nods, smiling lightly.) Spending more time with you.

**Mac:** Something really outside the box?

**Lauren:** Ginny went out for the school play, but I don't think I'd like that.

**Mac:** Maybe something behind the scenes, then?

**Lauren:** No, but...

**Mac:** What?

**Lauren:** Maybe I could learn to play guitar?

**Mac:** Guitar?

**Lauren:** I like piano, but there's something so cool about guitar.

**Mac:** Well. You know you can't just want something, you have to work to make it happen.

_Lauren looks thoughtful. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Fennel home. Veronica has just finished dinner and is wetting a cloth to wipe of Shiloh's face when her phone rings. She looks at her bag lying on the floor next to the couch and then at Shiloh in her arms, trying to get away_ _from the wet cloth. _

**Veronica:** Uh, a little help here?

_Keith and Alicia are clearing the table, Wallace and Jackie having already disappeared to his room. _

**Daryl:** (volunteering happily) I'll get your phone Veronica!

**Veronica:** Thanks little man.

_She finishes wiping off Shiloh's cheeks and moves on to her hands, trying to get the squirmy baby to cooperate._

**Daryl:** Hello? No, this is Daryl. Yeah, Veronica's here. Hold on a sec. (Daryl holds the phone out to her.) It's the police.

_Everyone on the room stills and Veronica frowns as she sets Shiloh down on the floor. _

**Veronica:** Hello?

**Deputy Leo:** Veronica, it's Leo. I, ah, I thought you should know. Logan was brought in a little while ago.

**Veronica:** (alarmed) For what?

**Deputy Leo:** He got in a fight with his father.

**Veronica:** (stunned) Logan went to see Aaron?

_Keith's look sharpens. _

**Deputy Leo:** No, ah, it happened at Logan's place.

**Veronica:** Is he… is he alright?

**Deputy Leo:** Sorry, I should have said. Some cuts and bruises, a pretty good one on his temple, but he's fine. He's in lockup now.

**Veronica:** (relived and angry) For what? For defending himself?

**Deputy Leo:** It was a pretty bad scene, we're still trying to work out what happened.

**Veronica:** (angry) I'll tell you what happened. Aaron Echolls broke the conditions of his bail and went to Logan's home and assaulted him.

_Veronica hangs up angrily and grabs her bag, already heading to the door._

**Shiloh:** (unsure) Roka?

_She spins on her heels and sees Shiloh looking lost and worried, as was Daryl. Alicia and Keith also look concerned._

**Keith:** I'll go with you, Veronica.

**Veronica:** No, someone needs to stay with Shiloh.

**Alicia:** I can drop Shiloh off at home.

**Veronica:** Thanks Alicia, but Dad, you can't come with me. (Their eyes meet.) Logan… (She shakes her head trembling a little. He won't want to see you. You still look at him like he's… like he doesn't measure up and that's not what he needs right now.

_Keith's mouth had been open to argue, but he closes it and remains silent, knowing that Veronica had a point, feeling both shame at his continued distrust of the boy his daughter loved and some sense of rightness. Logan had gotten into another fight, proving that he hadn't learned any lessons about solving his problems with violence yet._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Once the paramedics sign off that neither Logan nor Aaron need to go to the hospital, Rogers nods for_ _Sacks to put them in holding cells while they try to figure out how the fight had started. The kid's neighbor, Matt Gunther, a military doc at Pendleton had said he hadn't seen the fight start, but by the time he got eyes on them Logan had been standing back from his father and it was Aaron Echolls who had attacked his own kid. Rogers imagined there were a lot of people that wanted to hit Logan Echolls, but the fact that his own father had attacked the kid made Rogers wonder._

**Rogers:** Damn it.

**Sacks:** They're in holding. (amused) We'll see how that goes.

**Rogers:** What do you mean?

**Sacks:** We only got three cells. One's got that hooker, the other was full.

**Rogers:** (incredulous) You put them in the same cell?

_Sacks shrugs and Rogers pushes him out of the way as he rushes back to holding. He sees Veronica's boyfriend squaring off with his bruised father. Aaron Echolls moves aggressively into his son's personal space. The kid doesn't backup, planting his feet and standing his ground._

**Rogers:** (barking) Step back!

_Neither father or son obey as Rogers scrambles to get his keys out and the cell open._

**Logan:** (to Aaron) Seriously, what do you-what do you think you can do to me, huh?

**Aaron:** (threatening) I'll think of something.

**Logan:** Like what? Trying to beat me into submission from the age of five? That hasn't really worked for you, _Dad_, so, uh, what's plan B?

**Aaron:** You may not like me much right now Logan, but I'm the only one who ever really loved you. Everyone else left you. But not me. You're my son, my blood. Remember that.

**Logan:** I'm nothing of yours. You stopped being my father the day you fucked Lilly. And I made it official when I had your parental rights terminated, _Aaron_.

**Aaron:** No, Logan. I never stopped being your father and I never will.

_Rogers finally manages to get the cell open and pulls Logan out. _

**Rogers:** (to Logan) You. You can wait in an interrogation room.

**Logan:** Goodie.

_Rogers shakes his head at the boy's insolence, but he understands it. The need to not show any vulnerability to his father. _

_Escorting Logan to the interrogation room with the broken blinds, Rogers looks the kid over. It was no secret that Veronica loved the boy and Rogers didn't want to see the little blonde hurt, so he extended his compassion to the boy. _

**Rogers:** You feeling alright? We can still get you to the hospital.

**Logan:** I'm fine.

**Rogers:** How about a glass of water and some aspirin, then?

**Logan:** (weary) Not aspirin. It's a blood thinner. Makes the bruises worse.

_Rogers nods and closes the door._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Mackenzie home. Mac is playing video games with Ryan in the living room while Lauren reads her book, having declared her disinterest in video games. Mac had just passed Ryan on the road course and was about to declare her victory when her phone rang. The momentary distraction cost her the game and Ryan danced around the room with celebration._

**Mac:** Watch it kid.

**Ryan:** (gleeful) I did watch it, I watched me win! Woo-hoo!

_Mac rolls her eyes and answers her phone._

**Mac:** Whoever this is, just cost me bragging rights.

**John Enbom:** Uh, Mac? It's John.

**Mac:** (frowning) John? Why are you calling?

**John Enbom:** I wanted to talk to you. I think... can you come outside?

**Mac:** Outside? Are you outside right now?

**John Enbom:** Yeah.

**Mac:** And you couldn't knock on the door?

**John Enbom:** I didn't want to interrupt your family dinner.

**Mac:** Then why are you here?

Mac. Please. Just come outside.

**Mac:** Fine.

_She hangs up and smiles at Lauren in reassurance, the younger girl having overheard most of the conversation. _

**Mac:** Why do boys just stop by whenever they want? Haven't they heard about calling first?

**Lauren:** (raising one eyebrow, dryly) Boys my age fart on their hands and try to rub it in your face.

**Mac:** Yeah (smiling) you're right. You win. I am oh for two today. Sucks to be me.

_Lauren smiles__._

_Outside Mac's smile falls as she sees John parked on the street in front of her house. He gets out of the car as she gets closer, giving her a tentative smile._

**Mac:** What are you doing here?

**John Enbom:** I miss you.

_Her mouth falls open._

**John Enbom:** I know I don't have any right to, and even less right to tell you, but it's the truth. I miss you.

_Mac wants to be able to harden her heart to him, tell him to go away, not care that he seems to be troubled and vulnerable at the moment. But she can't._

**Mac:** And... what? What do you want?

**John Enbom:** To talk to you.

**Mac:** You didn't talk to me, that's why we broke up.

**John Enbom:** I was... messed up. I just felt like everything and changed, like I wasn't the same person anymore and… and you were so great. So… sure of yourself. Of everything, and I… wasn't.

**Mac:** I know this summer was rough. Losing Chester, the attention... but I don't get how that leads to you just... you just shut me out John. One minute we were together, and I thought we were happy, and yeah bad stuff happened, but that doesn't excuse you treating me like an afterthought.

**John Enbom:** (hanging his head) I know. I'm sorry. I'm more sorry than I can tell you. Can we try to be friends again?

**Mac:** I don't know. It still hurts to be around you.

**John Enbom:** I can't take knowing that you hate me.

**Mac:** I don't hate you. But that doesn't mean that...

**John Enbom:** (disappointed) I get it.

_They are both silent for a moment._

**Mac:** What's... (sigh) What's going on with you? Are you OK?

**John Enbom:** Yeah, I guess, just doubting everything. I don't feel like myself anymore.

**Mac:** We're all changing John. It's part of growing up.

**John Enbom:** Maybe. I guess.

_He leans against the back of his car and is heartened when Mac sits beside him._

**John Enbom:** I keep trying to figure out what to do, how I can get back to a time when I felt like me, but nothing works, I seem to mess everything up more. (pause) I think something is going to be better, but... then... I'm wrong, and I've only made it worse.

_Mac looks serious, trying not to read too much into his words. _

**Mac:** John... maybe you can't go back. Maybe you would be better off figuring out who you are now. Chester died. That has to have changed you. Denying it... well that's kind of a disservice to him.

**John Enbom:** You didn't even like him.

**Mac:** No. But he was your friend.

_John bows his head._

**John Enbom:** You're too good for me Mac. You always were.

**Mac:** No. I'm just me. I make mistakes too. We all do. It's not about being perfect. It's about being the best version of you that you can be.

_John nods, really taking her words to heart._

**John Enbom:** See. This is what I missed. Talking to you, being with you.

_She smiles and he feels hope fill his heart._

**John Enbom:** I still have feelings for you. I never stopped.

_Mac freezes and John leans in and kisses her softly. She responds before she really knows what she's doing, but it doesn't take her long to step back from him, her face full of confusion._

**Mac:** What are you doing?

**John Enbom:** I thought...

**Mac:** You still have a girlfriend.

**John Enbom:** I know, but... after this week...

**Mac:** Is that what this is about? I go on a date and suddenly you remember that I'm alive?

**John Enbom:** (regretful) No, Mac...

**Mac:** (unyielding) No. Enough. I don't understand all these little mind games that 09ers seem to love, and I don't want to learn. You should go.

_He flinches at her characterization of him as an 09er._

**John Enbom:** Mac, I... please...

**Mac:** Go.

_She turns around and scurries back into her house, closing the door behind her as if a pack of wolves had been chasing her._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Logan doesn't know how much time has passed when he hears Veronica's voice outside._

**Veronica:** (offscreen) Where's Logan?

_The male voices that answer her are not distinguishable. _

**Veronica:** (offscreen) He's psychotic.

_Logan flinches. _

**Veronica:** (offscreen) Aaron Echolls is a psychopath. Maybe this time you can keep him locked up. Where is Logan? I'm taking him home.

_In the reception area, Rogers escorts Veronica back into a private office, not wanting anyone to overhear. It was already going to turn into a media bonanza once word got out._

**Sacks:** We need to figure out what charges to bring first, Veronica.

**Veronica:** (voice shrill with stress and anger) Charges? Against Logan? He was assaulted in his home. He's a witness in Aaron's trial. That's witness intimidation and tampering.

**Leo: **(calmly) We don't know what happened.

**Veronica:** Well, I do! And it doesn't matter. Aaron broke house arrest. You have nothing to hold Logan on. Defending yourself is not against the law.

**Sacks:** Now, wait a minute…

**Rogers:** We'll need to question him then we'll release him.

**Veronica:** (stubbornly) Release him. He'll come back for questioning tomorrow.

_She stares down her father's old employee, one of her allies in the Sheriff's department even when Lamb had been in charge._

**Rogers:** Fine.

_Leo whispers to Rogers that they need to be by the book on this, since the records will go public. _

**Rogers:** (regretful) Veronica…

**Veronica:** You can't speak to him without his attorney anyway.

**Leo: **He hasn't invoked.

**Veronica:** (protective and threatening) He will.

**Rogers:** I need a brief statement from him, then he can go.

**Veronica:** And Aaron?

**Rogers:** He'll be held until a judge can rule on his bail again. He broke house arrest, so chances are he'll be held over until trial.

**Veronica:** (hateful) Good.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_It is a full hour later by the time Veronica pulls into Logan's garage. Not knowing what to expect she is pleasantly surprised to find the place cleaned up. She understood from Leo that there had been blood and broken glass and furniture everywhere. Besides the missing two chairs from the dining table, and some missing decorations there was no evidence of a fight. _

**Veronica:** Logan? Do you need anything?

_Logan shakes his head and tugs Veronica by their joined hands to the couch. He sits wearily and props his legs up on the coffee table and Veronica stares at him in concern, inspecting all his injuries again._

**Veronica:** Do you want a pain killer? I think I still have some from the accident. And muscle relaxers too.

**Logan:** Not now. Maybe tonight.

_Veronica nods and strokes his arm, caressingly, it was more than she'd expected to get out of him. _

**Veronica:** Do you want to talk about it?

_He shakes his head and she nods solemnly. She shifts back to sit in a corner of the couch and_ _pulls Logan down to lie with his head in her lap, happy that he was letting her be with him, instead of completely shutting her out. _

**~flashback~**

_Veronica waited impatiently as Rogers and Leo questioned Logan, her mind scrambling to figure out how to handle the situation. She was anxious to see Logan, convinced that he must be gravely injured from a no holds barred encounter with his father, despite assurances to the contrary. Leo and Rogers and both said that Aaron was the worse off party. _

_Rogers finally exits the interrogation room._

**Rogers:** He's all yours. Make sure he comes back tomorrow.

_Leo holds the door open for Veronica and she rushes inside to find Logan standing in the corner, facing away from her. _

**Veronica:** Oh, Logan.

_He turns around, revealing his bloodied and battered arms and face. _

**Logan:** Hey, Veronica.

_She gasps at what she sees. He stumbles towards her._

**Veronica:** Logan, what happened?

_She rushes to him, holding him gently and he curls his body around her, lowering his face to kiss the top of her head tenderly. Leo closes the door to give them some privacy._

**~end flashback~**

_A bit later, Veronica is giving Logan's cuts and bruises another treatment, cleaning them and slathering what feels like an entire tube of antibiotic cream on him. Finally he begins to tell her what happened. _

**Logan:** He just showed up.

**Veronica:** Why… why did you let him in?

**Logan:** He was coming in one way or another Veronica.

_She bites her lip, but doesn't argue. _

**Logan:** He said he wanted the money back, (deeply bitter) that he _loved me_ but he wouldn't allow me to steal from him. And, oh yeah, he didn't kill Lilly and him trying to… (halting, emotional) to burn you to death was just a big misunderstanding.

_She stokes his hair softly, wanting to offer some comfort. _

**Veronica:** Logan?

_He slowly tilts his head towards her. She holds him. _

_Cut to later. Veronica is on the couch. Logan lies in her lap, his legs extended along the couch. One arm and his feet dangle off the side. Veronica is gently wiping away blood. Logan struggles to talk._

**Veronica:** You're lucky you're alive.

_Veronica continues stroking his hair. Logan doesn't respond for a moment. He glances up at her then returns to staring up at the ceiling._

**Logan:** Yeah, well, that's one way of looking at it.

_Logan gives a deep sigh, and Veronica's heart clenches._

**Veronica:** What is that supposed to mean?

_Logan breaks with shuddering sobs. Veronica holds him a little closer. He groans as he cries. _

_Later a knock sounds on the door. Veronica makes no move to get up, but Logan sits up, a hand moving protectively to his torso as he uses sore muscles. _

**Veronica:** We'll ignore it.

**Matt:** Logan... you home?

_Veronica's eyes go to Logan who nods slightly, standing up as Veronica goes to answer the door._

**Veronica:** Hey Matt.

**Matt:** I wanted to check on Logan.

_Veronica shuts the door behind him as Matt looks Logan over quickly, noticing that he was standing stiffly._

**Matt:** How are you? Anything hurt more than it should?

**Logan:** I'm fine.

_Matt nods once._

**Matt:** I'm just next door if you need me. You probably have your own doctor, but I can write you a prescription in the meantime, if you want.

**Logan:** Thanks, man. And thanks for... before. You were the one that called the Sheriff?

**Matt:** Me and a few others.

_Logan looks grim, realizing that he would now, even more than before, be subject to his neighbors pitying and curious glances. _

**Matt:** Orelia and I tried to clean up some...

**Logan:** Thanks.

**Matt:** OK.

_Matt turns to leave, but Logan stops him._

**Logan:** Actually, I, ah... I don't have a doctor. I haven't needed one since I moved out. If you know someone...

**Matt:** Yeah, of course.

_Matt pulls out his phone and flips through his contacts._

**Matt:** Man or woman?

**Logan:** Uh, man I guess?

**Matt:** No problem.

_Veronica hands Matt a pen and a pad of paper for him to write down the name and phone number. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Logan falls into a deep dreamless sleep that night, aided by one of Veronica's pain pills from the accident. It was appropo. The pills were prescribed to alleviate damage done by his father and were serving that purpose again. _

_Veronica takes a lot longer to fall asleep that night, staring worriedly at Logan long after he drifted off. Then once she did manage to fall asleep her dreams were full of dark and violent images. Lilly's bloody body, lying lifeless by the pool. Aaron's face gloating over her. The funeral. Hands grabbing at Veronica, her own fearful and pained cries, as darkness surrounds her. Logan's voice calling for her, desperation in his tone. Then she's in the freezer, her skin prickling against the overwhelming heat, her lungs gasping for oxygen. The freezer opens and Veronica bursts out into the safety of her father's arms only to find Logan kneeling before his father, a dark and crazed look on Aaron's face as he holds a knife to Logan's throat._

**Veronica:** No!

**Logan:** I love you Veronica. I always loved you.

**Veronica:** Logan… no. Aaron, stop!

**Aaron:** (demonic) Where are the tapes Veronica?

**Veronica:** You can have them, just don't hurt him!

**Keith:** It's too late Veronica.

**Veronica:** No-ooo!

_She wakes up sweaty and hot, struggling with the sheets that had twisted around her in the night. She tries to control her breathing, not wanting to wake Logan and trouble him with her troubles. Suddenly she realizes that the heat is not just from her dream. Logan's skin was hotter than normal, and she leans down to get a better angle on his cuts, not seeing that any of them were red and infected._

_Creeping out of bed she goes into the bathroom to splash cool water on her face and call Matt._

**Matt:** 'Lo.

**Veronica:** (quietly) Matt?

**Matt:** (sleepy, but instantly awake) Veronica?

**Veronica:** Sorry, to wake you up.

**Matt:** (alarmed) Is everything alright?

**Veronica:** Logan's asleep, but he feels too warm.

**Matt:** Any infection?

**Veronica:** Not that I can see.

**Matt:** (relaxing) It's probably just his body trying to heal itself. If it's uncomfortable for him, he can take an Advil to reduce the fever, but he should try to let it run its course.

**Veronica:** OK, sorry, I was just worried.

**Matt:** Yeah, I understand.

**Veronica:** Good night.

**Matt:** Veronica.

**Veronica:** Yeah?

**Matt:** You and Logan can call me anytime.

_Her eyes fill with tears, but she swallows back the lump in her throat._

**Veronica:** Yeah. Thanks Matt. Get some sleep.

**Matt: **I'll come by in the morning to check on him.

_Matt hangs up and Orelia looks at him, still half asleep._

**Orelia:** Are they OK?

**Matt:** As OK as they were earlier.

**Orelia:** Those poor kids.

**Matt:** They're tough.

**Orelia:** Tougher that they should have to be.

_Matt lies next to Orelia, facing her and takes her hands in his. It was Orelia that had first hinted to him that Logan might have been abused. She'd recognized the signs long before Matt had. And now he knew, without a doubt, that it was true._

**Matt:** You OK?

**Orelia:** (emotional) Yeah.

_He shifts so she is lying in his arms, pressed against his chest. Orelia had come from a large family. One that was regarded highly in her small community. Her father was the principal at the local school, her mother a nurse. But behind closed doors, their family was anything but happy. Her father was a bitter, arrogant, angry man who took out his frustrations on his children. Orelia had seen how each of her siblings coped with the abuse, and used that knowledge in her practice of treating kids with emotional issues. _

_Matt knew from treating soldiers and Orelia's stories that there were similarities in the two. A form of PTSD. The scars from both were things could be lived with, if a person could learn how, could accept, learn, adapt, but the scars would always be there. The marks would last a lifetime, because forgetting was not an option. Surviving was a necessity. Learning to live again, to love, to trust, that was the difficult part. _

_Logan had survived. Chosen to live. And that day he had decided to fight back. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

(Monday, October 9)

_Logan and Veronica arrive at school together, a trail of media with them, until they are stopped at the parking lot entrance by security. _

**VVO:** Two of which are being paid for by Aaron Echolls. Maybe one of them is leaking the stories to try to make Logan a non-credible witness at the trial.

_Veronica and Logan exit the Xterra and join hands as they walk into school, several of his friends falling in step with them, forming a protective shield around them. _

**Dick:** (casual) You made the news.

**Logan:** (disgusted) Not unexpected.

**Veronica:** Look on the positive side. In 25 years you'll probably get a book deal.

**Logan:** (arrogant) Twenty-five? Try five.

_Kate keeps up a stream of conversation so none of the rest of them have to, talking about the event, and how excited she was that it was coming together. Rams looks down at her affectionately, amazed at how well she hid the stress she was under. The dreams were coming every night now, and Rams was determined to get her to get help, but he didn't know how. Normally he would ask Logan for advice, but the guy had his own troubles and Rams didn't want to add to them._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At the Sheriff's station, Aaron complains that he needs to be released so he can see his masseuse and call his agent. _

**Rogers:** What's wrong Echolls? Feeling a little tight after your kid beat you down?

**Aaron:** Hardly. These (sneer) beds are not up to my standards.

**Rogers:** Well, you're out of luck, the only place you're going is to court, and after that I'm pretty sure you'll be off to the County jail. And their beds are even worse than ours.

_Aaron glares. _

**Rogers:** You have a visitor.

_Aaron is handcuffed and lead out of his cell, then re-handcuffed to a table in the interrogation room. Keith Mars enters._

**Keith:** Aaron.

**Aaron:** Keith.

**Keith:** I'll keep this brief. On the off chance that you don't go to jail until your trial, or that you're plotting against Logan or Veronica, let me offer you some... friendly advice. Stay away from them. You go near them, send anyone after them, even a phone call or a letter, and –

**Aaron:** (interrupting, confident) And what?

**Keith:** (calm, with deadly intent) And you'll regret it. Stay away from them. Anything happens to either of those kids and you'll suffer a worse fate.

_Aaron loses his bluster and stares at Keith as he leaves. _

_-VM—LoVe—VM—_

_Neptune High. Veronica sees Wallace standing with Jackie at her locker and stops. _

**Veronica:** Hey.

**Jackie:** Hi _Veronica_ (said with very deliberate pronunciations).

**Veronica:** Yeah, so, with everything tonight's probably not a good night for Pride and Prejudice.

**Wallace:** (hopeful) Tomorrow?

**Veronica:** Ah... I really don't know. (bright smile) But I could lend you the DVDs. I don't want to ruin your plans.

**VVO:** More likely I will take any opportunity to cancel spending more time with Jackie.

**Jackie:** (heavy condescension) Thanks, that's great.

**Veronica:** Glad to help.

**Jackie:** How Logan?

**Veronica:** Fine. Considering.

_Jackie nods and actually looks compassionate for once._

**Veronica:** OK, well, good luck. Be sure you catch the wet t-shirt contest in the fourth act Wallace.

_Wallace's face lights up and Jackie laughs._

**Jackie:** Oh yeah. That might make the four hour film worth it.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Leaving Journalism, Logan found that he and Veronica arrived at the door at the same time as Duncan. His old friend's eyes met his._

**Duncan:** Hey, Logan. (pause) Sorry, about ... everything. You OK?

**Logan:** Yeah.

**Duncan:** Good. That's... (He nods, not finishing the thought).

_Veronica strokes her hand over Logan's forearm, and he squeezes her hand, silently telling her that he's fine. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt that day, to cover the worst of the damage. _

**Duncan:** Good column last week.

_Logan and Veronica were still writing the he said/she said column he had pitched as a bid to spend more time with her after one of their breakups._

**Logan:** Thanks man.

**Duncan:** Well, I guess I'll see you around.

**Logan:** Yeah.

_Duncan steps aside and Logan motions Veronica through the door, keeping his body between her and Duncan. Duncan watches as Veronica smiles up at Logan as they walk to lunch together. Everyone in the halls stopped to watch them as they passed, but the couple didn't seem to notice, wrapped up in each other's gaze as they were._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Elsewhere, Madison was hiding out in Mrs. Drummond's classroom. She eats her Greek yogurt and drinks he diet soda while looking at her facebook photos. Her friend count had dropped by another 15 over the weekend. She fumes. No money, no car, no friends, no boyfriend. And all because some skank couldn't get out of the way of a car. Stupid bitch. But Madison would show them. She goes to an online shopping site and orders a pair of designer boots and a new purse. The total is over $1000. She pays with her PayPal account and smirks. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Mac creeps into her 5__th__ period Trig class and takes the seat next to Veronica in the back. She immediately opens her book and pretends to be occupied with it._

**Veronica:** Uh, Mac. Something wrong?

**Mac:** Nope.

**Veronica:** OK, so you're just working on your spy skills?

_Mac looks up, confusion clear in her expression._

**Veronica:** I left lunch with you, then... poof. You're gone. And now ... poof, and you're here.

_Her gaze moves to Enbom who is watching Mac with tortured eyes. _

**Veronica:** Oh. My bad. Slow on the uptake.

**Mac:** Please stop talking now.

_Veronica nods and mimes locking her lips with a key. Mac smiles gratefully. Then laughs despite her discomfort as Veronica writes a note and sets it on her open book. "But we will talk later!"_

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Mac is much more at ease in her 6__th__ period Chem class with Dick, Logan and Wallace. She smiles and looks around, wondering how she had ended up being in with the coolest kids in school. Her expression is considering as she looks over Logan's injuries. He was in fine form that day, cracking up everyone in class as if in a bid to say, look at me, I'm fine. Even Mr. Woo seems inclined to let Logan reign for the day, only once reprimanding him to please be quiet. _

_But the bruises told their own tale and Mac knew Logan well enough by now to see behind his mask. He was hurting, and Mac couldn't blame him. But she played along, helping to set herself, Wallace and Dick up for a good natured sarcastic slap down from the king of the 09ers._

**Logan:** So what's the blue stand for Mac-tastic?

**Mac:** Blue?

**Logan:** Blue hair, sad soul?

**Mac:** Nope, just like the color blue.

_Logan nods._

**Mac:** But, you're seriously going to question my hair? In the current company?

_Dick's blonde locks were long and shaggy, ragged around the edges, and Wallace's naturally curly hair was combed out in a afro that day._

**Logan:** You're right. (to Dick) Dude, where do you get your hair cut? Do they actually place a bowl over your head and give you a lolly pop afterwards, or does Cass take you to the dog wash for your monthly trim?

**Dick:** Funny, dude. Isn't it time for you to frost your tips again?

_Logan laughs._

**Logan:** Maybe.

**Wallace:** Not a good look man. Besides, I have it on good authority that V likes her guys dark.

_Logan sits back and grins._

**Logan:** I do like to keep my lady happy.

_As the bell rings, indicating the end of class, Dick waits with Mac as she packs up her stuff. _

**Dick:** So, uh, this weekend was fun right?

**Mac:** Most of it.

_Dick looks confused, but pushes on._

**Dick:** So, the event for Invisible Children is coming up.

**Mac:** This Thursday.

**Dick:** I was thinking we could go.

**Mac:** (easily) I was planning on it.

_Dick looks elated, then he deflates. _

**Dick:** Together. I mean… we could go together.

_Mac looks alarmed, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open._

**Mac:** Yeah, we should totally the environment, right?

**Dick:** (upset) Yeah. Sure. The environment.

_She practically races out of class and Dick slams his fist down on the lab table._

**Dick:** Damn it!

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Veronica is sitting at the Koi pond Logan had installed around the flag pole during his initiation into the Tritons the previous year. Counselor Becky had called Logan into her office during 7__th__ period and Veronica was waiting for him. _

_Meg and Mac are sitting on either side of her engaged in some serious girl talk._

**Meg: **Your breakup was pretty brutal, maybe if you get some distance from it...

**Mac: **It's been weeks.

**Meg: **So maybe a bit (doubtful but hopeful smile) longer. And sorry for pushing you into that date.

_Mac shrugs it off and turns to Veronica._

**Mac: **Ignore the kiss. Friends. Could you be friends with Duncan?

**Veronica:** (shortly) Ah. No. But that breakup was...fairly peculiar.

_Meg reaches out and squeezes Veronica's arm, which Mac notices with some curiosity. Meg had the more recent breakup with Duncan Kane, but Meg was comforting Veronica. Mac knew that Veronica felt strongly about Duncan Kane, she tensed up every time he was near her, but Mac had never gotten the story, and she wasn't sure she really wanted to know. _

**Mac: **So your breakup was peculiar. Mine was brutal. What is a normal breakup?

_Veronica looks blank. Mac turns to Meg who also looks confused. _

**Mac: **(to Meg) You and Cole?

**Meg: **Was it regular? He abandoned me when the school turned against me? Eh...

**Mac: **Sorry about that. (Meg shrugs, Mac pauses.) Could you forgive him?

**Meg: **Maybe.

**Mac: **Now?

**Meg: **No. (annoyed) He transferred into my TV production class.

_Veronica makes an 'ugg' face._

**Mac: **(to Meg) You and Duncan.

**Meg: **Absolutely not. To all questions.

_Mac turns back to Veronica._

**Mac: **You and Logan the first time?

**Veronica:** Not normal, by any means outside a Fox show about over-privileged teens.

**Mac: **You and Logan the second time?

_Veronica shakes her head._

**VVO:** The aftermath from when I uncovered that his father killed his former girlfriend, then tried to kill me and my dad to cover it up? Not really your teenage standard.

**Mac: **Breakup 2.5 with Logan?

**Veronica:** The real second time?

_Veronica takes a deep breath and makes a face before blowing it out, remembering the pain she'd felt watching Logan slip away from her into one of his self-destructive modes. _

**Veronica:** Nope.

**Mac: **But you forgave him each time.

**Veronica:** (hesitant) His reasons… it hurt, but he wasn't doing it to be an ass or because he found someone else.

**Mac: **And you forgave him each time.

_Veronica looks like she's not comfortable with the topic._

**Veronica:** It's Logan.

**Meg: **And you love him.

**Veronica:** Yeah.

_She pauses to think, trying to divert the subject from her and Logan._

**Veronica:** Meg and Dom. Totally normal. Me and Connor. Pretty normal. Minus the paparazzi.

_Meg gets into the spirit of things. _

**Meg: **Embom and Madison. Dick and Madison.

**Mac: **Not helping, but thanks for that reminder that both...

_Mac trails off but not quickly enough to escape Veronica's notice. _

**Veronica:** (Veronica offers a new selection with a grimace.) Logan and Caitlin.

**Mac: **She was cheating on him with the local gang's number two guy and stole her official boyfriend's mom's credit card info.

**Veronica:** Normal-ish. The cheating bit. Malia and her douche bag of an ex.

**Mac: **Who is he?

**Veronica:** Exactly.

**Mac: **While this has been a scintillating conversation, I'm left with the same dilemma.

**Meg: **What does your heart say?

_Mac looks skeptical and looks back at Veronica. Veronica hesitates but smiles at Mac, clearly fearful for her friend's feelings._

**Veronica:** You once gave me some really good advice. Advice I didn't want to hear at the time and resisted with all my, might I say, not inconsiderable might.

**Mac: **And what was that?

**Veronica:** That if I loved Logan, nothing else mattered. But really it comes down to two things. Do you love him? And if you do, can you trust him? Because if the answer to the first question is no, then the second loses some of its importance because he won't have the same power over you. But you need the answer to the second question to be yes, absolutely yes, if you think you might still love him, and honestly it's still yes if you want to be friends. Not as big of a yes...

**Mac: **Because the parameters are different.

**Meg: **But still a yes.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Logan had gone to the sheriff's office again, as requested, but on his lawyer's advice refused to answer any more questions until he knew if they were going to try to charge him with anything. _

_Veronica had been by his side throughout the afternoon, except when he had been in the interrogation room. She'd gone home with him after and stayed for dinner. Mrs. Navarro had shown up, though it wasn't her normal time and made them tamales. _

_Veronica had given him privacy as he talked to just about every member of his family, assuring them that he was fine and Aaron was locked up. _

_He hadn't even had to ask her to stay the night, and he watched her with tender eyes as she washed her face and brushed her teeth, putting her tooth brush in the holder next to his, where it stayed permanently. _

_Curled together in bed, Veronica brushes a gentle finger over his temple and cheek, both marred by ugly bruises. _

**Veronica:** (whispering softly) It's OK if a part of you still loves him Logan. All that means is that you're human, and that you're a better man that he will ever be or ever was. Euripides, Quote of the day calendar.

**Logan:** He was a Greek tragic dramatist.

**Veronica:** (forced humor) Then his quotes should be perfect for you. I'll google more later.

_Logan can't help but smile._

**Logan:** Do you still love your mom?

**Veronica:** Yeah.

**Logan:** Do you wish you didn't?

**Veronica:** (whispered) Yes.

**Logan:** (low tone of voice) Me too, only my dad.

_She swallows back her emotions and wraps her arm around him, holding him tightly as they both fall asleep._

(Tuesday, October 10)

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Tuesday dawns, bright and sunny not a cloud in the sky, but there is a cloud over Logan. Another set of pictures of him had shown up on x17 and some of the mainstream entertainment media were pulling from the site. _

_Logan had hoped the fight with his father would blow over in a few days, but if there was continually new photos and gossip about him being fed to the media, he worried it would build. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Julie's house. Julie opens a package containing an advertisement for Loch Nevin malt whiskey,_ _a bottle of said whiskey, the handkerchief, and a letter from Veronica explaining Collin's backstory. Apparently, he is an heir who does not like to flaunt his wealth or his celebrity friendships and loved Julie for herself. Julie is floored._

**VVO: **Julie, I wanted you to have these. Everything Patrick Collin Nevin told you is true. He does have a trust fund, perhaps bigger than either of us imagined. The enclosed article mentions that he hates to flaunt his wealth or his celebrity friendships.

_Julie picks the handkerchief out of the box and gazes sadly at it._

**VVO: **You both wanted to be sure you were loved for who you really were. And it seems that one of you was.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_In 2__nd__ period astronomy, Meg blushes after the new guy, who looked a lot like Jarred Leto, caught her staring at him. Mr. Wolff had assigned them to be partners for their current project. Being that the astronomy class was held during the morning, a lot of their homework had to happen on their own, after dark, under a romantic night sky. Meg halted her thoughts. She had a boyfriend. And even if she didn't, Jason Nash had barely spoken three words to her and that was when she had introduced herself so, one of the three was his name. He'd said "Nash" but Meg knew his full name was Jason Nash. _

_Beyond that, everything Meg knew about him could be summed up in less than a paragraph. He didn't talk. To anyone that Meg had seen, anyway. Initially his good looks had garnered a lot of interest and one of the office aides had read his file so the student body at large knew a little about him. Only child, transferred from a school off the Washington coast, some notes of disciplinary problems at his last school, but no details. He drove a rugged jeep that looked like it was actually for off-roading, and was still rocking the Seattle layered, slightly grungy look, despite his move to sunny southern California. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At lunch Veronica sits with Mac and Meg while the guys are at their table momentarily. _

**Veronica:** Any word on anyone selling pictures and gossip on Logan?

**Meg:** Nothing. (shrugs) But people might not tell me, I mean everyone knows I'm friends with both of you.

**Veronica:** Mac can you hack into x17? Maybe we can get a name right from the source.

**Mac:** Yeah, I'll give it a go tonight. Actually, if you have a minute I could use a tester or two for the Get the Dirt phone ap.

**Veronica:** It's done?

**Mac:** Yeah, I was, ah, trying to keep myself busy.

**Veronica:** Right.

_Meg looks sympathetic. _

**Veronica:** (absently looking around the lunch area) I need new moles.

**Meg:** (laughing) What?

**Veronica:** Well, by Meg's own admission she is of no use to me as a spy. Wallace has a similar problem. I need new sources.

**Mac:** Ah.

**Meg:** Well, if anyone knows who it is, it would be Carrie.

_All three girls turn to look at the pretty brown haired gossip queen sitting by her best friend, Susan Knight, newly returned to school after having her baby the previous school year. _

**Veronica:** Hmm. She and I are not pals.

**Mac:** You could blackmail her?

**Veronica:** No dirt.

**Mac:** Make some up?

**Meg:** She might like that, being the gossip instead of just spreading it.

**Veronica:** No. I think I just need to send someone tasty her direction.

**Meg:** Tasty?

**Veronica:** Someone she wants to suck up to, someone new and shiny and interesting. Someone mysterious...

_Emily (Alexis's adopted sister) walks past and Veronica smiles brightly._

**Veronica:** Emily.

**Emily:** Hey Veronica, Mac, Meg.

**Veronica:** Want to eat with us today?

**Emily:** (eyes narrowed, knowing something was up) Sure.

_Emily sits and the girls all start to eat as Logan and Dick deliver the food for the day. Emily checks out Logan's bruises, naturally curious, but she doesn't ask any questions or offer her apologies. Both Logan and Veronica can appreciate that._

**Emily:** So...

**Veronica:** So... we're friends, right?

**Emily:** Friendly, at least.

**Veronica:** Good. I need a favor.

_Logan smirks. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Leaving lunch, and walking towards their 5__th__ period Trig class together, Mac turns to Veronica._

**Mac:** I'm sorry.

**Veronica:** For what?

**Mac:** When you and Logan were broken up, the first time, I told you that it was simple. That if you loved him, that was it.

**Veronica:** Yeah.

**Mac:** But I was wrong. It's not simple.

**Veronica:** It is and it isn't.

**Mac:** Yeah. I get that now. And I'm sorry.

**Veronica:** It's OK. Really.

_They continue walking._

**Veronica:** What's going on Mac?

**Mac:** I think, I think he might want to come back. Might want me back.

**Veronica:** And what do you want?

**Mac:** I'm not sure.

**Veronica:** You still love him.

**Mac:** I think so, but it's different now.

**Veronica:** Let me guess? It's not as clean. Not as simple.

**Mac:** No. It's not simple.

**Veronica:** You know you were right before, love is a big part of it, but trust...

**Mac:** Trust is just as important.

**Veronica:** It sucks, I know. If you didn't care so much you could take him back and just see what happens.

**Mac:** But I do care.

**Veronica:** Exactly, too much to let yourself go on a whim.

**Mac:** You nailed it.

**Veronica:** You know when I had to decide, it took me awhile, and Logan waited for me. Will John wait for you?

**Mac:** I don't know.

**Veronica:** So you don't know if you're still in love with him, don't know if you can trust him, which means that you don't, and you don't know if he really wants you back or if he just thinks that's what he wants now.

**Mac:** (faintly amused) You know sometimes being friends with you has its rewards, and other times your rip the Band-Aid off approach to life just sucks.

**Veronica:** Sorry.

**Mac:** And another thing, I don't know if I can date a guy that you've nicknamed Elmo.

**Veronica:** I could apologize for that one, but it would be a lie.

_Mac smiles._

**Mac: **I don't know what to do now, I mean are we friends? Were we ever friends?

**Veronica: **I don't know.

**Mac: **Could you do it? Be friends with Logan if you two broke up?

**Veronica: **I… I don't know. Yeah. Maybe. Until he started dating or sleeping with someone else.

**Mac: **I love that those are two completely separate things in your mind for him.

**Veronica: **'Cause they're kinda separate in his mind.

**Mac: **And you accept that?

**Veronica: **I don't think about it.

**Mac: **(sardonic laughter) Right, Veronica Mars- not thinking.

_Veronica's expression was troubled, so Mac moved on._

**Mac: **What do I do?

**Veronica: **I don't know. Once you get back to being mad I'm totally your girl. But in the sad phase, I just like to be alone, listen to moody music, mope and eat.

**Mac: **Sounds pretty good.

**Veronica: **You want company for that mope?

**Mac: **Maybe.

**Veronica: **Does vegan ice cream exist?

**Mac: **Yeah.

**Veronica: **Well, let's go then girlfriend.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Weevil walks down the hall after the last bell, swaggering up to Logan and Veronica, both of whom stiffen, as Weevil crosses into their personal space. _

**Weevil: **Why do you stay with this guy, V? (He runs his eyes over her body, knowing Echolls had a short fuse when it came to Veronica.) Even his own father hates him.

_Veronica looks stunned and reaches out for Logan's arm, hoping to stop him from getting into another fight._

**Logan: **(affecting surprise) You don't know? Oh, right, no girl every stayed with you, they run away as fast as they can so you have no idea what it takes to get one to stick around.

_Weevil arches one eyebrow and locks eyes with Logan._

* * *

-AN

Words 11000

This chapter's title is a good fit for almost all the storylines in this chapter. Aaron/Logan, Mac and her families, Mac and Enbom, Madison's arrest and fall from grace, and Weevil and Logan. Now that I'm posting shorter chapters it's harder to find chapter titles that work and sum things up, but this time I struck gold.

I wrote a note that included some things that have been bothering me about reviews since I returned to the story, but I decided not to. Just one thing, while I love reviews and by and large get great ones (really, you guys spoil me) this is my story. And considering how long this series has been going I think I do pretty good with staying on track. If you want more of your favorite character, please feel free to ask, but understand that I like having lots of characters in the story, and lots of plotlines and that means that there won't be all characters in each chapter or laser focus on LoVe. It is the complications of the show and the characters that I liked. If you have a critique please feel free to share it, but maybe instead of telling me just what you think I should do or what you think I'm doing wrong, say something nice too.


	14. Ch 14: Maelstrom

_**So I think we have conclusive evidence that you guys love angst. Or maybe you just respond to Logan fighting. I don't know. But regardless there is plenty of angst to come in the story… **_

**Recap:** School resumes with several new additions. Newly engaged Keith is running for Sheriff. Big Dick fled town just as Celeste makes her return. The anniversary of Lilly's death brings back bittersweet memories. Kate is having nightmares and Rams is trying to help, but she's trying to avoid it all by taking over Madison's fundraiser for poor schools. Madison continues her downward slide, and Logan sets her up to take another fall. LoVe are going strong, but ghosts of the past are never far behind, including Logan's previous hookups. Logan tells V about his round of Russian roulette with Weevil's gang putting Weevil and Veronica at odds. Weevil has a couple of encounters that have him questioning his own friends. Duncan continues his affair with Kendall despite being warned off by Weidman. Wallace likes Jackie, and thinks they have moved from dating to exclusive, but the friction between Jackie and V makes things difficult. Mac has a date from hell which sends the guys in her life into a tail spin. Dick keeps trying to ask Mac out, but she is still blind to his intentions, however Elmo finally clues in and figures out that he may have made a mistake. His actions send Mac back to her confused state over her feelings for him, especially now that she's finally beginning to clue into Dick's feelings for her. Aaron shows up at Logan's and their "conversation" ends in with the police being called.

**Chapter 14: Maelstrom **

**(Tuesday, October 10 cont.)**

_Weevil walks down the hall after the last bell, barely noticing as people moved out of his way. Whether it was out of fear, respect, or just general good manners, he didn't know, and didn't care. His mind was occupied with dark thoughts. There was no way to avoid the fact that someone in his gang was dealing drugs. One of his people had gone behind his back, had gone against his edict. _

_Felix's brother Gus had lost his life to drugs- not doing them but selling them without the Fitzpatricks getting their cut. He'd disappeared, but in their world that only meant one thing. He was dead, and now their second son was in the hospital in a coma. _

_Events that summer had gotten out of control. Weevil would acknowledge it to himself, but not to anyone else. He sees Veronica standing with Logan at her locker and he knows that her life had been in danger too. All because of her choice in boyfriends. _

_Weevil didn't regret playing Russian Roulette with Echolls, but he did regret that Veronica had been shot at too earlier in the summer. She'd asked him if he really was in charge back then, but he'd been too stubborn to listen, too prejudiced against her because of Logan. _

_Seeing Hector, Bootsy and Thumper standing a little farther down the hallway, Weevil makes his decision. He had one more play to take back control of his guys, and if Logan was the pawn in that move so be it. The white boy could stand to learn some humility. _

_Weevil swaggers up to Logan and Veronica, both of whom stiffen, as Weevil crosses into their personal space. _

**Weevil: **Why do you stay with this guy, V? (He runs his eyes over her body, knowing Echolls had a short fuse when it came to Veronica.) Even his own father hates him.

_Veronica looks stunned and reaches out for Logan's arm, hoping to stop him from getting into another fight._

**Logan: **(affecting surprise) You don't know? Oh, right, no girl ever stayed with you. They run away as fast as they can so you have no idea what it takes to get one to stick around.

_Weevil arches one eyebrow and locks eyes with Logan._

**Weevil: **Your eyesight's not that good is it, white boy? Maybe it's the bruise from your daddy that's making things blurry. The way I see it, all your girls end up coming my way. Ain't that right, V?

**Veronica: **Back off Weevil.

**Weevil: **Veronica came to me for my, ah... _help_ (he winks at her) long before she lost her mind and let you climb between her legs.

_Veronica gasps, her mouth falling open as she realizes that Weevil isn't going to stop until he goads Logan into fighting. A crowd has gathered, and seeing his boys among them Weevil smiles in satisfaction._

**Logan: **(anger bubbling over, stepping into Weevil until they are nose to nose) Don't talk about her like that. Veronica never looked at you. You were just a dog on a chain and you were happy to do whatever she asked.

**Weevil: **(smirking, aggressive tone)Oh, V can yank my chain any day. It'd be a nice change for her from you.

**Veronica: **(desperate)Logan, ignore him.

**Logan: **(seething) Is this how your grandma raised you, Weeves? To talk about girls like they were trash? To talk about someone who only ever tried to help you like she was a whore?

_Weevil pushed down the feeling of guilt and pushed on._

**Weevil: **(threatening) Don't talk about my grandma.

**Logan: **Why? Is she the only female who ever loved you?

_Weevil pushes Logan back into the lockers and Logan lets him, feeling a stab of pain as the spot on his back his dad had kicked connects with the protruding lock. He pushes Weevil back then grabs Veronica and walks her back into the bystanders, looking for someone to keep hold of her, keeping her clear of the fight. Kate pushes to the front and grabs Veronica's wrist in a hard grip as Rams steps in front of the two girls, keeping a hard eye on Weevil's friends, letting them know that it was not going to be a four on one fight. _

_Weevil and Logan pound on each other, Veronica flinching with each hit Logan took. The fight seems to go on for a long time, but it is probably only about two minutes._

**Veronica: **Stop! Just stop it, both of you.

_Veronica tries to move forward again, but Rams blocks her and she can't shake off Kate. Veronica sees Mac moving to the front of the ring of spectators, following Dick's path through the crowd. _

_Mac flinches as Logan lands a hard punch dead on in Weevil's face, sending the shorter boy backwards a few steps. She gets a good look at Logan, whose lip is bleeding with one eye swollen nearly shut. Mac sees Veronica fighting against Rams and Kate, with tears running down her face. _

_Looking around and seeing a fire alarm, Mac steps into the gap left by the fight and pulls it. Instantly the lights and sirens flash, and finally a few teachers make their way into the fray. Rams and Dick move into the fight along with Hector and Bootsy, each duo gathering their injured friend. Students begin to stream out of the school and Mac tags along with Veronica as she follows the boys out a side entrance. _

_Bootsy leads Weevil into the auto shop classroom, but Thumper lays back against the wall outside, pleased with Weevil's efforts, but Hector dismisses them, saying if it had been him, he would have put "Surfer Boy" in the ground._

_On the front side of the school, Veronica is stunned as Logan pushes his friends away and with just one backwards glance at her tear streaked face, storms to his car and exits the lot with a squeal of tires._

**Mac:** (breaking the tension) So, anyone know how to get this ink off my hands by tomorrow?

_Mac holds up her hand now stained with the blue ink that was supposed to stop students from pulling the alarms as a prank, by identifying who had done it. Rams looks at Veronica's bleak expression and starts telling Mac how he got it off his hand when he'd pulled the alarm on April fools freshman year._

**Rams:** Well, you absolutely don't want to try to wash it off with water.

_Kate laughs, but it is strained._

**Dick:** (to Veronica) You should go after him.

—VM—LoVe—VM—  
_Veronica storms into Logan's house, slamming the door behind her. Logan is leaning over the kitchen island with an ice pack on his lip. Her eyes race over him, but she forces herself not to flinch at his new injuries._

**Veronica:** (angry) What the hell is your problem?

**Logan:** Veronica-

_She stops, arms akimbo, glaring at him, but he can see her eyes are glassy._

**Veronica:** (demanding/strident) No really, tell me. Why did you leave without me? (Logan hesitates, and doesn't answer so she proceeds to her next question/complaint.) I was calling and calling. Did you break your phone?

**Logan:** (puzzled) No.

**Veronica:** No. Did you lose it? NO! Then why didn't you answer? Or wait for me, or go to the damn nurse!? I'm waiting Logan, why did you take off, why are you ignoring me, why -

_He cuts her off with a kiss._

**Logan:** (tender, incredulous) You're not mad at me.

**Veronica:** (calming slightly) Actually I am. Hence the yelling.

**Logan:** But you're not mad 'cause I got in a fight.

**Veronica:** I'm sure I'll get to that later.

_He touches her face gently._

**Logan:** I saw your face. You were crying. I thought you were mad, or worse… disappointed.

**Veronica:** I...I was watching you get hit Logan, what did you expect me to look like?

**Logan:** I don't...I didn't...I thought-

_Her hand flutters uncertainly, then settles on his jaw, stroking his molted skin._

**Veronica:** (tender) What did we say about assuming things?

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Glancing at the time, Veronica frowns. Logan puts the bag of peas back in his freezer and moves his jaw side to side gingerly, holding himself stiffly despite the pain pill he'd taken when first getting home. A tube of anti-bacterial ointment sits on the counter, nearly empty._

**Veronica:** Sit.

_She carefully pushes him down onto the couch and he sits, his eyes wary but his mouth in a sullen pout. When she straddles his lap instead of sitting beside him he leans back his hands automatically going to her hips to hold her, making sure she is steady, safe, despite his stiff hands, knuckles swollen and skin broken._

_She leans forward and kisses him briefly, careful of his split lip._

**Veronica:** You are not your father. You are nothing like him. Nothing. I love you. (She moves her mouth to his ear whispering it again.) I love you.

_She nibbles on his earlobe, both because she wants to and because she know it will lower his guard some. She needs him to hear her, and on this topic he was stubbornly resistant. _

**VVO:** Alicia said I couldn't be a hammer to work on Logan's issues, but the stand by your man approach is only going to get me so far with the stubborn jackass, so I'm going to switch it up. It's hammer time.

**Veronica:** I love you. I love you because you're you, and who you are... (shivering a little) Logan you could never be your father. (Her mouth twists with emotion, and her own discomfort in speaking the words.) You are so strong, so giving… you're love, Logan. (She smiles, but her expression is twisted with pain.) Love personified.

_She stares at him, wanting him to really see her honesty in her eyes. He looks vulnerable, his eyes molten brown, so warm, and hopeful._

**Veronica:** He has no love in him. He's only filled with vanity and avarice and pride. I know you see similarities, the fights you've been in, the fact that you can, let's face it, be a total jackass. (rushing) But you're honest, and you're wonderful, and I love you and I know you love me. And sometimes I know I don't know as much about you as I should, as I want to, and that's OK, if you need it that way.

_He looks down but she waits until he looks at her before continuing. _

**Veronica:** Logan. Logan look at me. (He looks up hesitantly.) Maybe I don't know everything about you, but sometimes I think I know you better than you know yourself. (emphatic) I see you. (faltering) And I think we see different people when we're both looking at you.

**Logan:** (hoarse) You're the only one who really knows me.

**Veronica:** (worrying her lower lip and shaking her head slowly) I don't believe that Logan. You have a family, and maybe they don't know all the parts of you, but they _know_ you. And they _love_ you. And your friends. You have so many people who love you Logan, and they all see the same thing I do. This wonderful person, and no, you're not perfect, you make mistakes, but you love with all your heart and soul Logan. And that's pretty amazing. I admire that.

_She leans in and rests her forehead on his, copying one of his moves._

**Veronica:** Stop thinking that one day I'll see the real you and leave. I see you Logan. I know who you really are. (injecting some lightness into her tone) You're not that big a mystery.

_Logan wraps his arms around her and relaxes back into the couch, letting her warmth and_ _presence seep into him. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At Java the Hut, Dick and Mac are deep into another tutoring session. But Dick's thoughts are not focused on his schoolwork, but rather on girls. Madison had apparently run down a girl in the street she'd been so angry about his dumping her. He treated Betina like crap but she kept calling, and he hadn't had to even try to be nice to her in the beginning. But Mac, the girl he actually liked, either couldn't or wouldn't see that he was totally into her. _

**Mac:** So, do you think you've got it?

**Dick:** No.

_Mac tilts her head and looks up at him. _

**Mac:** Maybe I didn't explain it well.

**Dick:** No, I'm sure you did great. I just... I have some stuff on my mind.

**Mac:** Oh.

**Dick:** Are you ready for the event?

**Mac:** Yeah, though I didn't do much. You must have been busy, it's a lot of work, Kate has us all scrambling to get stuff done for hers.

**Dick:** (shrugging) I just hired people and told the hotel what I wanted.

**Mac:** Oh. Well. That is easier.

_Dick considers Logan's advice. Maybe he should just kiss her. But Dick was pretty sure that the same tactics that had worked on Veronica wouldn't work on Mac. But maybe some of it would. _

_Dick smiles and gives Mac an intense look. She feels her palms begin to sweat._

**Mac:** (nervously) What time is it?

**Dick:** Probably time to go. I have to get to the event early, so we can leave straight from school. Bring your outfit. I've booked a suite at the hotel.

**Mac:** (startled) Oh... um. OK.

**Dick:** Great.

_He stands up and Mac suddenly feels very small and unsure. Dick squeezes her shoulder and runs_ _his fingers lightly over her blue stand of hair. _

**Dick:** I'll even get a haircut in your honor.

**Mac:** (squeaky) O…K?

**Dick:** Thanks for being so great Mac, helping with the event, tutoring me. It means a lot.

_Their eyes meet and Mac feels a weird melting sensation in her chest. Struggling to look normal, she smiles but Dick can see the panic in her eyes. He just hopes it's a good panic._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_After cheerleading practice, Kate demands all the girls stay until they report back on their progress. Kate writes it all down, checking off donations and planning items on her list. _

**Kate:** Good job everyone.

**Peyton:** (good natured complaining) God, you're a task master.

_There are less friendly murmurs of agreement._

**Kate:** The faster you get this stuff donated, the quicker I'll stop bugging you.

_As the other girls disperse, Britta hangs back with Meg and Kate to make sure everything was picked up and put away. _

**Kate:** So Cheer Bitch- how's it going?

**Britta:** (smiling widely) OK. Surprisingly. Or not. With Madison off the squad everything is so... easy.

**Meg:** Yeah.

**Kate:** Seriously. Did she get arrested again this weekend?

**Britta:** Not that I know of, why?

**Kate:** Just something one of the guys said.

_They continue to fold up the mats, dragging them back to the gym. Lucky rushes over to help._

**Lucky/Tommy:** Hi Meg.

**Meg:** Tommy.

**Kate:** Hey Lucky.

**Lucky/Tommy:** Kate. I can do this Meg, you don't have to.

**Meg:** Thanks.

_Meg quickly gathers her stuff and waits impatiently for Kate and Britta, not wanting to be around Lucky any longer than she had to._

**Kate:** How's your sister, Meg?

**Meg:** Good. (happy smile) No problems with the new kidney, so that's good.

**Britta:** Yeah. All that was just crazy. You're living with your grandparents now?

**Meg:** Yeah. Grace is still supposed to go live with my aunt next year, but my grandparents will stay here until Lizzy graduates.

**Kate:** Any word from your parents?

**Meg:** No. Nothing. But they did send Grace a birthday card.

**Britta:** Do you know where they went?

**Meg:** (bleak) No, and I don't care as long as they stay gone.

_Kate nods her head but Britta looks unsure. She'd met Meg's parents. They were weird, but they didn't seem like the types to give up easily or leave their children. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Logan's house. Veronica is nestled against Logan's side on the couch. She didn't want to leave Logan when he was clearly in full self doubt and loathing mode, but she also didn't want to sacrifice her time with Shi. _

**Veronica:** Logan. I have to go pick up Shiloh.

_He nods, but looks depressed._

**Veronica:** Logan. Stop it. Stop thinking the worst about yourself. Think about it logically. Weevil was pushing for a fight. He wasn't going to let you walk away. It doesn't say anything about you. Really think about it. Would I let you be around Shi if I didn't trust you?

**Logan:** But you...

**Veronica:** What?

**VVO:** Love you, trust you, know you? I'll take any of those responses.

_He shrugs and Veronica takes a deep breath, releasing her disappointment. She stands up, looking down at him._

**Veronica:** I love you Logan, and I trust you. I trust you with my sister. She loves you and trusts you. Think about that while I'm gone.

**Logan:** You can't bring her back here.

**Veronica:** Why?

**Logan:** I don't want her to see me like this.

_She forces her eyes to stay on his, not letting her gaze drift to his many bruises and contusions._

**Veronica:** Logan...

**Logan:** (desperate) Just give it a few days.

**Veronica:** Fine. But once I drop her off I'm coming back.

_His mouth curves up, but it's not a real smile, and his cracked lip obviously hurts._

**Logan:** Is that a threat or a promise?

**Veronica:** (sweetly) Whichever makes you feel better.

_Logan smiles then, a real smile and Veronica curls her hand around his jaw, her expression pinched with pain. _

**Veronica:** (sad) I hate seeing you hurt.

**Logan:** I heal fast.

_She swallows hard but nods. She lifts up on her toes and presses a gentle kiss to his mouth, careful not to hurt him. _

**Veronica:** Should I bring back something for dinner?

**Logan:** No, Mrs. Navarro left some stuff in the fridge.

**Veronica:** OK.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Logan is sitting alone on his couch with another ice pack on his cheek when a knock sounds on his door. He makes no move to get up to answer it. The knocking continues. _

**Matt:** (loudly, but muffled but the closed door) Logan? It's Matt, I just wanted to check on you.

_Logan looks torn between ignoring the well meaning older man, or actually letting him in._

**Matt:** Logan? I know you're here.

_Logan groans. Easing himself up off the couch, he stifles a moan as his ribs send a ripple of pain through him. He flings open the door, ignoring the crash as it hits the wall and bounces back towards Matt. Logan walks back into the kitchen pulling out his backpack and the bottle of pain pills Veronica had given to him. He dry swallows one as Matt steps hesitantly into the house._

**Matt:** What the hell happened to you?

**Logan:** (pithy) I was the victim of gang violence.

_Matt looks concerned, annoyed with Logan's flip response and disbelieving._

**Logan:** I'm actually being serious man. The leader of our local gang decided to start in on me. Not really a fair fight, considering, but I did alright.

**Matt:** I'm sure you did.

_Matt moves closer and Logan sits down on a bar stool and lets Matt examine him without complaint._

**Logan:** I'll take that prescription now.

_Matt nods absently. _

**Matt:** You can pick it up tomorrow. (pause) Have you considered moving?

_Logan smirks, waving his hand towards the ocean outside his doors. _

**Logan:** And leave all this?

**Matt:** (serious) Yeah.

_Logan deflates._

**Logan:** This is my home. At least for nine more months.

_Matt nods. _

_His duty done, Logan expects Matt to leave but the other man takes a seat next to him. _

**Matt:** I'm sorry Logan. You don't deserve this.

_Logan looks bleak. _

**Matt:** If there is anything I can do...

**Logan:** Thanks man, that's... actually nice.

**Matt:** Where's Veronica?

**Logan:** With her sister.

_Matt nods._

**Logan:** How's Orelia?

**Matt:** Good. Worried about you, but good. I doubt she mentioned it, but she... her father was not unlike yours.

_Logan's gaze sharpens. _

**Matt:** She wants to talk to you, let you know that you're not alone, (Logan snorts) but she doesn't want to push.

**Logan:** So you'll push for her?

_Matt shrugs, but his lips curve up in a small smile. If anyone understood strong pushy women, Matt bet Logan did. _

**Matt:** Have you ever talked to someone else who survived child abuse?

_Logan looks alarmed, still not ready to let his secret out into the world. _

**Logan:** (curt) No.

_Matt looks at Logan and sees his defensive closed posture, and knows not to push any farther._

**Matt:** Think about it.

_They end up playing video games on the couch and Logan is grateful for the company, knowing that if he was alone he'd just wallow. Logan knew his friends would be there in a minute if he asked, but he didn't want to be around them right now. But with Matt… somehow it didn't bother Logan. The man had a calming influence. That, and Logan never felt like Matt was judging him. _

_Matt kills off Logan's character and smiles triumphantly, before setting the controller down. _

**Matt:** Can I get a glass of water?

**Logan:** Sure, man, help yourself.

_Matt stands up and his gaze catches on Logan's laptop, open to a site with a paused video showing. The banner for X-17 is visible._

**Matt:** Is that you?

**Logan:** (unhappy) Yeah.

**Matt:** The fight you got into today?

**Logan:** Yeah.

**Matt:** Sorry about that, man.

**Logan:** Thanks.

_Video from the fight with Weevil had already been leaked to X-17 by the time Logan got home. He really needed to figure out who was selling stuff on him to that site before more people started to do the same. _

_While Matt is up, another knock sounds on the door, and Matt looks at Logan in question, receiving only a shrug in response. Matt walks to the door with the cup of water in his hand. Opening the door is finds a tall dignified older woman standing there with a suitcase behind her._

**Matt:** Can I help you?

**Eleanor Lester/Grandma Hatchet:** I... yes. Is this Logan's home?

**Logan:** (incredulous) Grandma?

_Logan stands up from the couch looking at his maternal grandmother standing in his door with shock. Eleanor Lester's expression turns to horror as she takes in her grandson's injuries._

**Eleanor Lester/Grandma Hatchet:** Logan!? You said... That bastard!

**Logan:** What are you doing here?

**Eleanor Lester/Grandma Hatchet:** (terse) Visiting.

_Matt looks from the woman to the boy and could see the resemblance. _

**Logan:** You could have called.

**Eleanor Lester/Grandma Hatchet:** I did. You didn't answer.

_She steps inside and moves closer to Logan, her eyes, so like his, moving over him, cataloguing each injury. Logan squirms under her regard as Matt brings in her suitcase and closes the door._

**Logan:** I've been a bit busy.

**Eleanor Lester/Grandma Hatchet:** Yes. Lying to your family. You said your injuries were not bad!

**Logan:** (scuffing his toe on the floor like a small child caught telling a lie) They weren't.

_Eleanor makes an effort to regain control of her emotions._

**Eleanor Lester/Grandma Hatchet:** Who is this gentleman?

**Logan:** He's my neighbor and a doctor. Feel free to grill him about my injuries.

_She turns her stern gaze on Matt now, his casual clothes not impressing her, but she respected that he had completed the years of schooling necessary to become a doctor. _

**Eleanor Lester/Grandma Hatchet:** Oh, hello. Eleanor Lester, Logan's grandmother.

_She extends her hand to him and he accepts it, giving it a firm shake before releasing it._

**Matt:** Matt Gunther.

**Eleanor Lester/Grandma Hatchet:** Nice to meet you.

**Matt:** You too. Logan's injuries from his father were not to be taken lightly, but were not as extensive as you're seeing.

_Grandma Hatchet blinks as she tries to process the information._

**Logan:** (complaining) Thanks man.

**Matt:** (shrugging) You said she could ask.

_Logan looks annoyed._

**Eleanor Lester/Grandma Hatchet:** You got into another… altercation?

**Logan:** (resigned) Yes.

**Eleanor Lester/Grandma Hatchet:** Your father should be in jail, not out terrorizing you.

**Logan:** It wasn't dear old dad this time, just your standard gang banger posturing at school.

_Eleanor looks alarmed but tightens her lips and ignores Logan's bait. _

**Eleanor Lester/Grandma Hatchet:** Mr. Gunther, I believe there is a guest room upstairs. If you would be so kind as to carry my bag up, I would appreciate a moment with my grandson.

**Matt:** Of course, and you can call me Matt if you like.

**Eleanor Lester/Grandma Hatchet:** Thank you Matt and you may call me Eleanor.

_Matt carries the suitcase upstairs, setting it on the bed in the guest room he knew Logan reserved for his mother, taking his time opening the curtains and window to air out the room._

_Downstairs Logan suffers the scrutiny of his grandmother's shrewd gaze, but was surprised when her well lined face seemed to crumple a bit._

**Eleanor Lester/Grandma Hatchet:** May I give you a hug?

**Logan:** A hug?

**Eleanor Lester/Grandma Hatchet:** I think I could use one right now.

_Logan was unsure, but as his grandmother's thin arms wrapped around him he let himself release some of his tension. _

**Eleanor Lester/Grandma Hatchet:** I'm so sorry Logan, so sorry you have to go through this.

_She steps back from him and her expression is once more firm and unyielding. _

**Eleanor Lester/Grandma Hatchet:** First things first, have you seen a doctor?

**Logan:** You met Matt.

**Eleanor Lester/Grandma Hatchet:** Fine. What is your father's status? I have never believed in using the courts as a way to solve my problems, but I believe a restraining order is called for.

**Logan:** His bail will probably be revoked.

**Eleanor Lester/Grandma Hatchet:** _Probably_ does not give me any comfort. I will get my attorney working on the application tonight.

**Logan:** Grandma.

_Matt returns back to the downstairs._

**Eleanor Lester/Grandma Hatchet:** I won't stay long, since I know you value your independence.

**Logan:** That's not...

**Eleanor Lester/Grandma Hatchet:** And it appears you have friends to look after you.

_Her mouth tightens as she recalls her conversation with Lynn. Lynn had insisted that Logan was fine and didn't need her. But Eleanor disagreed. How could they know that the boy was fine without seeing for themselves? Logan was a consummate liar, his word on the matter would not be enough to satisfy her._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Night, an industrial site.__The bikers gather in the sultry darkness. Weevil stands still, his head ducked down as his boys, his friends, filter in. _

_Weevil accuses Thumper of selling drugs, and all the bikers are curiously nonplussed. Weevil continues to rant and it becomes clear that all the bikers have been making money selling drugs for the Fitzpatricks. Weevil can't believe that they would work for the people who made the Reaper, their old leader, disappear. _

_Thumper asks if Weevil has a problem working with enemies. Weevil emphatically says it is._ **Thumper:** They why you been hanging out with Blondie even after she spread her skinny little legs for Echolls.

**Weevil:** She solved Marisol's murder. Marisol was one of us.

**Bootsy:** Oh, then it's all good man. Todo esta bien. Who cares if your little girlfriend helped those rich assholes get away with running Felix down.

**Weevil:** Forget about Veronica, you all thought it was a good idea to get involved with those crazy Micks?

**Hector:** You're questioning our loyalty? Where is yours, man?

**Thumper:** Yeah, those boys run down one of ours, your best friend, and you do what? Nada. A whole lot of nada.

**Weevil:** Oh, yeah? And today?

**Thumper:** Too little, too late man.

_Sometime later. The bikers are angry and Thumper channels their anger to complete a coup d'etat. The bikers beat Weevil up and leave. Hector and Thumper remain behind. _

_Thumper tells Hector to drive Weevil's bike into the ocean and that Thumper will come and pick him up. Hector looks reluctant but takes off on Weevil's bike. Thumper faces Weevil as the latter tries to get up. _

**Weevil:** You had this all planned.

**Thumper:** (proud) Yeah. And you never saw me coming.

_Weevil groans._

**Weevil:** No, man. I also didn't think you were this stupid. Liam ain't your friend. He ain't no one's friend. Watch your back.

**Thumper:** Oh, I got this Weeves. I got this.

_He picks up a piece of scrap metal and uses it like a bat, connecting with Weevil's head. Weevil falls unconscious to the ground._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Dick calls to check on Logan later, the two boys playing video games against each other over the internet. Logan is lying on his couch, Veronica and Grandma Hatchet talking at the kitchen table. Logan ignores the feminine murmur of their voices. _

**Dick:** I better go man, Cass wants to talk to me about some bullshit. And don't think of pussing out on my event this week.

**Logan:** I told you I'd be there. (hesitates) Dude, uh… you should know. Enbom kissed Mac. This weekend.

**Dick:** He what? That fucker.

_Logan holds up his hands._

**Logan:** He knows you like her.

**Dick:** Huh. He has been avoiding me.

**Logan:** And now you know why.

**Dick:** Do you think she still wants him?

**Logan:** I don't have ovaries or breasts so I'm not qualified to answer that question.

**Dick:** Be serious, dude.

**Logan:** I think she's confused.

_Dick looks unhappy._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Logan's house. Veronica sits next to Logan, alone again, since his grandmother had just gone upstairs to bed._

**Veronica:**Hey I was talking to Mac earlier, and she asked me something. If we… wait, let me preface this question in the strongest disclaimer possible. (firmly) We are not breaking up. I do not want to break up.

**Logan:**(smirking)OK. What's the question?

**Veronica:**If we did, would you want us to be friends?

_Logan considers it for a long time, then looking pensive he responds._

**Logan:**I don't know. I don't know that I could.

**Veronica:**(relieved) Me too! Yeah. I said maybe, until you started dating someone else.

**Logan:**Or you did.

**Veronica:**Oh please, you'd totally be hooking up first.

**Logan:**Hooking up maybe, but you'd be in a relationship first.

_She screws up her face at him, standing up to check that the door was locked and the alarm was set, then she turns off the light._

**Veronica:**How do you get that?

**Logan:**'Cause you're it for me Veronica. No other girl could compare. I love you, I love to fuck you, you make me god damn crazy nearly every day.

**Veronica:**Sweet talker.

_He meets her at the bottom of the stairs and kisses her lightly. They walk side by side up to his room._

**Veronica:**Every day?

**Logan:**Yeah, sometimes with lust.

**Veronica:**Or anger.

**Logan:**Yeah, or just this feeling.

**Veronica:**What feeling?

**Logan:**This feeling, like nothing else will ever be more right.

**Veronica:**(softly)Yeah.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At Kate's house, she tosses and turns with a nightmare. She'd barely been sleeping and had taken a sleeping pill of her mother's and gone to bed early, hoping that the pill would knock her out and keep her too far under to dream. But to no avail._

_In the dream, Kate retraces a familiar path, stumbling down a dirt path, the earth below her feet moist, the sound of… water nearby. The light of the moon, three-quarters full, lights her path. She is going towards something. But Kate, the 18 year old dreamer, wants nothing more than to turn back. _

_The tree is there, as she knew it would be, as it had been every night since the dream had become clear. It was gnarled, twisted, horrible, and somehow beautiful. As Kate continues towards her destination, she fights harder against the dream, trying to escape. As Kate got closer the figures became more clear. She stumbles and falls and as she stands up, her hands are covered in blood. _

**Woman:** (anguished) Kate.

_Kate wakes up screaming._

**Kate:** Mom!

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Logan's bathroom. Veronica finishes washing her face and looks up to find Logan watching her in the mirror. _

**Logan:** I'd still be your friend.

**Veronica:** What?

**Logan:** Earlier you asked...

**Veronica:** I remember.

**Logan:** I'd still be your friend. It would fucking suck, but I'd do it. I'd do anything to keep you in my life.

**Veronica:** (moved) Logan.

**Logan:** (ducking his head, speaking quickly) You don't have to change your answer.

**Veronica:** Good. (She moves closer to him, her hands resting on his chest.) I don't think... it would hurt too much. But maybe...after awhile. Maybe then.

**Logan:** It doesn't matter anyway.

**Veronica:** Why?

**Logan:** 'Cause I'm working on not being that stupid again.

**Veronica:** Good. 'Cause I don't want to lose you.

(Wednesday, October 12)

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Neptune High School, before the first bell. At the flag pole, several students are gathered around to see Weevil, who is taped to it. Several students are gathered around. _

_Veronica hurries on towards the entrance to the school. Weevil is shirtless, and presumably naked, and duct-taped to it. There are bruises and cuts to his face as a clear sign of his beating. Weevil is humiliated and not happy. Veronica issues a bitter smile._

**Veronica:** Well, there you go.

_She looks at Weevil dispassionately._

**VVO:** Here's life lesson number one: what goes around, comes around.

-AN

Sorry for the delay, been busy lately, and didn't want to write a few of these scenes. I know I've been teasing (and teasing) Kate's mystery, but it will come front and center in the next chapter.

Words 5591


	15. Ch 15: Nightmare Alley

**Recap:** School resumes with several new additions. Newly engaged Keith is running for Sheriff. Big Dick fled town just as Celeste makes her return. The anniversary of Lilly's death brings back bittersweet memories. Kate is having nightmares and Rams is trying to help, but she's trying to avoid it all by taking over Madison's fundraiser for poor schools. Madison continues her downward slide, and Logan sets her up to take another fall. LoVe are going strong, but ghosts of the past are never far behind, including Logan's previous hookups. Logan tells V about his round of Russian roulette with Weevil's gang putting Weevil and Veronica at odds. Weevil has a couple of encounters that have him questioning his own friends. Duncan continues his affair with Kendall despite being warned off by Weidman. Wallace likes Jackie, and thinks they have moved from dating to exclusive, but the friction between Jackie and V makes things difficult. Mac has a date from hell which sends the guys in her life into a tail spin. Dick keeps trying to ask Mac out, but she is still blind to his intentions, however Elmo finally clues in and figures out that he may have made a mistake. His actions send Mac back to her confused state over her feelings for him, especially now that she's finally beginning to clue into Dick's feelings for her. Aaron shows up at Logan's and their "conversation" ends in with the police being called. Weevil picks a fight with Logan to try to shore up his position in the gang, but it's too late. Grandma Lester shows up on Logan's door step, and Logan and V begin looking into who is sharing info on Logan with the press.

**Chapter 15: Nightmare Alley **

**(Wednesday, October 12, cont.)**

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_In Journalism Veronica and Logan look over a list of new students and speculate on who might be selling dirt on Logan to X17. Veronica worried about the renewed press interest in Logan, mostly stemming from the fight with his dad, but certainly not helped by the videos running on demand on X17. She would have handled the search on her own, but Logan could use the distraction. _

**Logan:** Why do you think it's a new student?

**Veronica:** Two reasons. 'Cause it didn't happen before, and the only things released have been stuff that happened in the last few months.

_Logan looks down at the list again, accepting Veronica's logic._

**Logan:** Malia and Milo Mancini.

**Veronica:** I doubt it's either of them.

_Veronica dismissed her new friend as a suspect easily, but Logan wasn't as sure._

**Logan:** They don't have a lot of money.

**Veronica:** (looking up in question) Have they acted weird with you?

**Logan:** No, I'm just saying.

**Veronica:** Well, they're not high on my list.

**Logan:** What about the new guy? What's his name? J something.

**Veronica:** Jason Nash, but he likes to be called Nash.

_Logan arches one unimpressed eyebrow at Veronica._

**Veronica:** What? (She smirks.)

**Logan:** You think he's cute.

**Veronica:** He is cute. (smiling) But I'm taken.

_Logan doesn't look appeased._

**Veronica:** Calm down. (shrugs, and looks amused) But, I _totally_ volunteer to check him out thoroughly.

**Logan:** I think I'll take him.

_Veronica makes a mock sad face, but moves down the list without further comment. _

**Veronica:** Emily and Alexis?

**Logan:** Alexis maybe if she was really strapped for cash. I doubt Emily would do that.

**Veronica:** Jackie?

**Logan:** Maybe. She seems like the type who would only cares if things effect her and despite her dad being Terrance Cook, she hasn't really flashed that much cash around.

_There were several other new students on the list, but they hadn't had much interaction with Logan and weren't high on Veronica's priority list for investigation. She grimaces as she imagined trying to explain to Wallace why Jackie was a suspect. __  
_

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Walking out to lunch that day, Rams broached the topic of Kate seeing a counselor about her dreams and insomnia, but she shut it down immediately._

**Kate:** What? Why?

**Rams:** Well… no offense babe, but you look.. (he makes a face.)

**Kate:** Thanks for that, but I'm fine Rams. They're just dreams. I know you're concerned, and that's sweet, but I'm fine. I asked my mom and she got me some sleeping pills.

_Rams nods and squeezes her shoulders lightly, his arm slung across her body in a move that was too tight to be casual, but more protective than possessive given the tender look on his face._

**Rams:** (hesitant) How do you know they're just dreams?

**Kate:** (looking up at him, revealing the bluish circles under her eyes) What do you mean?

**Rams:** How do you know it's not a memory?

**Kate:** (impatient) Because I've never seen that woman in real life, and I've never been to that place. I can't have memories of people I don't know and places I've never been.

_She sounded certain, but Rams wasn't convinced, and he knew Kate had her doubts too. _

**Kate:** (reassuring) Don't worry so much. I'm fine.

_She presses a kiss to his cheek and moves away from him to sit with her friends at one of the 09er tables. Rams frowns and stares after her.  
_

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_The guys meet up to surf that afternoon at a popular break._

**Matt Barone:** (to Dick) Dude, where's Logan?

**Rams:** Still beat up.

**Dick:** And his grandma showed up.

**Jessie Alvarez (former boyfriend of Rebecca Browning): ** We gotta teach those bikers a lesson.

**Rams:** Nah, Logan said to let it go.

**Enbom:** Seriously?

_Dick nods, but shrugs._

**Luke:** We should listen to him, nobody wants to go back to the way it was this summer.

_Dick shrugs and wades into the water but Harry nods, recalling how the class warfare had extended to his brother, and caused permanent damage to Hank. _

_Enbom glares at Dick, but Dick doesn't notice, heading for the waves. _

_Sometime later, as Dick gets out of the water, Enbom follows him in. _

**Dick:** (friendly) Hey man.

**Enbom:** That's all you have to say to me?

**Dick:** (questioning) Nice ride earlier?  
**Enbom:** Mac. I'm talking about Mac.

_Dick stands up straight, losing his lackadaisical stance. _

**Dick:** What about her?

**Enbom:** You're going after her!

_Dick considers that then nods. _

**Dick:** Yeah.

_Enbom's response is to punch Dick in the face, but Dick turns his head so it glances off his cheek._

**Dick:** What the hell man? We're friends.

**Enbom:** That just makes it worse.

**Dick:** So, what? We're not friends anymore?

**Enbom:** Not if you keep going after her.

**Dick:** (completely serious) So you don't want her but you don't want her to be with anyone else. When did you turn into a dickwad?

**Enbom:** She was my girlfriend.

**Dick:** And you treated her like shit, then you broke up and now you're banging the hot new girl. So what?

**Enbom:** So I still care about her.

_Enbom is breathing heavily and Dick stares at his friend._

**Dick:** (quietly) I do too.

**Enbom:** (aggressive) Get over it.

**Dick:** Like you did?

**Enbom:** (hesitant) I... I messed up.

**Dick:** You want her back?

**Enbom:** Yeah. Maybe.

_Dick looks torn. _

_Luke gets out of the water and approaches them carefully._

**Luke:** Everything alright?

**Enbom:** Yeah.

**Dick:** Yeah.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Leanne's Condo. Veronica was happy to find Shiloh at her mother's place when she showed up for their weekly dinner. Veronica worried about Jake's highhanded way of just moving Shiloh out of Leanne's place and into the Kane mansion, but she was also grateful. Veronica worried that Shi could get hurt if Leanne fell off the wagon again. _

**Shiloh:** Roka!

_Veronica scoops up the beaming little girl._

**Veronica:** How is my baby sister today? Hi Mom.

_Leanne smiles as Shiloh releases a stream of baby babble to Veronica, who regards her sister with a happy smile. _

**Veronica:** Really? That's amazing. Tell me more.

_Shiloh giggles and tugs on Veronica's hair then continues babbling. Leanne turns back to the oven and checks the dish inside._

**Leanne:** I made stuffed shells. I think Shi can try it.

**Veronica:** But will she like it?

**Leanne:** We'll find out.

_With Shiloh as a buffer between them, providing ready conversation topics and demanding most of her mother and sister's attention, the dinner goes well. _

_Later, while Shiloh was occupied with a set of soft foam blocks, Veronica turns to her mother._

**Veronica:** How are you?

**Leanne:** Good. I'm feeling better each day.

**Veronica:** So, what have you been doing lately?

_Veronica had no idea what her mother did to fill her day. Leanne smiles, but looks a bit lost._

**Leanne:** I've been taking long walks. They're good for thinking.

_Veronica nods, wondering if Leanne was coming to any new conclusions or just lamenting her long, dramatic, conflict filled relationship with Jake Kane. Or worse, thinking about her next drink._

**Leanne:** And I've been volunteering at the hospital.

**Veronica:** Oh?

**Leanne:** I visit with the older patients. Keeping them company. Lots of the time I end up reading to them. Letters from their families or books.

**Veronica:** That's nice.

**Leanne:** It keeps me busy and makes me feel good.

**Veronica:** I'm proud of you Mom.

**Leanne:** (quietly) That means a lot to me.

_Veronica nods and smiles at her mother, but her eyes are still reserved and fearful. Leanne didn't ask about Veronica's life, too used to being shut down by her daughter, and Veronica didn't volunteer. She'd kept to "safe" topics like school and the weather, and wasn't planning to spill her guts about anything else in her life._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At Logan's house, he watches as Mrs. Navarro and his Grandmother occupy the kitchen, the two older women seeming so different, but working easily together. _

**Mrs. Navarro:** Dinner will be ready in five minutes, Mr. Logan. You should set the table now.

_Logan rolls his eyes, but complies, used to Mrs. Navarro treating him like a child, not her employer. He knew she meant well, and he appreciated that she had always treated him like he was normal._

**Grandma Hatchet:** Letty, if you would be so generous, can you write down or send me a copy of your enchilades recipe?

**Mrs. Navarro:** Por supuesto, Mrs. Lester.

**Grandma Hatchet:** Thank you, my husband will just love this sauce.

_Logan shakes his head in amusement. _

**Logan:** Get her chocolate chip cookie recipe, and use it to blackmail grandpa into behaving.

**Grandma Hatchet:** Well, that's a ringing endorsement if I ever heard one. I didn't think you had much of a sweet tooth, Logan.

**Mrs. Navarro:** Not Mr. Logan, but Miss. Veronica…

_Eleanor smiles and looks down, focusing on the pan before her rather than let Logan see the amusement and tenderness in her eyes._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Returning to their Sunset Cliffs' apartment, Veronica finds Keith at the kitchen island, reading the paper, his dinner plate beside him. _

**Keith:** Have a good time?

**Veronica:** Surprisingly... yes.

**Keith:** I'm glad sweetie, now pull up a seat, we have to talk.

_Veronica's face instantly twists into wary concern. _

**Veronica:** About what?

**Keith:** Whatever it is that is making you nervous.

**Veronica:** I'm not nervous.

**Keith:** Right, tell me another one.

**Veronica:** I'm not. I'm... unaware that we have anything to discuss that requires a formal meeting.

**Keith:** Sit down Veronica.

_She does so reluctantly._

**Keith:** I know about Logan getting into another fight. Is he OK?

**Veronica:** Yes. More or less.

**Keith:** I'm not going to lie and say I'm 100 percent OK with your relationship, but I am getting used to you having Logan in your life.

**Veronica:** (loaded) OK... but?

**Keith:** But the level of violence and number of occurrences that seem to follow him, worries me. I'm responsible for your safety Veronica. I take that very seriously.

**Veronica:** (smiling brightly) I'm as safe as houses. You, Logan, Wallace, me, Backup, my trusty taser. We done now?

**Keith:** No. I actually didn't want to talk to you about Logan.

_Veronica frowns._

**Keith:** You brought it up.

_Her frown deepens, her expression disgruntled._

**Keith:** I'm planning on taking Alicia on a trip.

**Veronica:** A trip? (eyes bright) Like a vacation or a honeymoon?

**Keith:** (firmly) A trip.

_Keith smiles, happy that Veronica accepted his relationship with Alicia, knowing that it would have made things difficult if Veronica had reacted differently._

**Veronica:** (holding her hands up in surrender) OK. When?

**Keith:** Sometime in the next month.

_Veronica perks up. _

**Veronica:** Before the election?

**Keith:** Yes.

**Veronica:** Where to?

**Keith:** Chicago.

**Veronica:** Sounds fun.

**Keith:** I want you to –

**Veronica:** (interrupting) Forward the house phone to my cell so you think I'm safe at home while you're gone? Done.

**Keith:** Veronica.

**Veronica:** Come on Dad. Would you rather I be here, alone, cold and afraid as the darkness creeps in on me, or in a gated community, behind a state of the art security system with a private guard?

_He frowns at her unimpressed._

**Keith:** You could stay with Wallace.

**Veronica:** (easily) I could.

**Keith:** But you won't.

**Veronica:** (easily) I won't.

**Keith:** You'll call me every day.

**Veronica:** Really? _Every_ day?

**Keith:** Yes, really.

**Veronica:** (exaggerated pouty expression) Fine.

_In her room she quickly looks up events in Chicago around Logan's birthday, looking for one that will appeal to either her dad or Alicia. Finding a architectural tour that looked great, she sat back and narrowed her eyes. _

_Returning to the living room she sat down next to her dad and curled her legs under her, resting her laptop precariously on her thigh. Watching TV quietly for a few minutes she turns to her dad._

**Veronica:** The creepy Law and Order again?

_Keith hands her the remote with a resigned look. She quickly changes the channel to Iron Chef America._

**Keith:** You love this show.

**Veronica:** I do.

**Keith:** Why? You don't like cooking.  
**Veronica:** I like eating.

_Keith laughs. _

**Veronica:** You know, I think Chef Garces has a restaurant in Chicago. (She opens Google and types in her search.) Yep. You should go there.

**Keith:** We could.

**Veronica:** Ooh, Mac showed me a picture of a really cool building in Chicago, you should take a picture of it for me.

**Keith:** (amused) Are you going to plan our whole trip?

**Veronica:** (easily) Sure. Couples massage, a tour of the city on one of those river tours. I'll hook you up.

_She turns her computer towards him, showing him the building she had claimed to like, and hoped he would bite and see that the building would be on the architectural tour. _

**Keith:** That is nice.

_He clicks on the tour link and Veronica pretends to pick at her cuticle. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Despite her reassuring words to Rams, Kate had no intention of letting herself have the dream again, and if sleeping pills didn't work to keep the dreams at bay, then Kate would go to plan B. Or C, D, E, and F if necessary. Snuggling into the couch in her room, with the lights blazing, Kate slips on the pair of glasses she never took to school with her and picked up a book, the second in the series about some hundred year old teenage vampire brothers and the girl they both loved in a small town called Mystic Falls. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

(Thursday, October 13)

_Kate finally falls asleep in the early hours of the morning, having finished her book and moved to the third in the series. With her bedroom light still blazing her head is slumped over the arm of the couch, her glasses pushed askew. She grimaces in her sleep, her body filling with tension as a whimper escapes her lips, but doesn't wake her. _

_She's in the dream, the landscape the same as always, a full moon lit an otherwise dark sky. Kate, in the body of her younger, dream self, walks down the dark path. But it's different this time. She's not cold or afraid. Even the sounds are different, instead of cries of pain that send terror coursing through her, she hears the soft murmuring of a familiar voice. She can't quite place it, but she knows she feels safe and loved. Turning her head to the side she sees a woman walking beside her, but Kate can't make out her face. Her little arm is extended up, her hand held in the larger hand of the woman. The words have a familiar cadence, but Kate can't really decipher them. Arriving at the tree, Kate tenses up again. _

_The woman brushes her hand over Kate's hair softly, and kneels down. Kate feels loved as she looks into her own face, her freckles more exaggerated, and a few more lines around her eyes, but still her face. _

_Suddenly she is alone and the night is much scarier. Wind whips up some dry leaves, the crinkling sound making Kate's skin crawl. The moon illuminates the scene and Kate is back on the path. Looking down she is in her white nightgown, her feet bare, her small body shivering in the cold. _

**Dream Kate:** (timid) Mommy?

_She stumbles down the path, unable to divert from the path she has walked hundreds of times in her dream, the dirt path that led to the old, bare, gnarled tree. _

_The woman's cries reached her ears, and Kate tried to stop walking forward, not wanting to see. She didn't want to know, she just wanted it to end. _

**Woman's voice:** (weak) Why?

**Dream Kate:** (crying) Mommy?

**Woman's voice:** Katie. My darling Katie.

_Kate hurries down the path, scared out of her mind, but knowing she needed to get to the woman. Knowing that she would be safe with her. _

_Kate stumbles to her knees, her hands pressing down into the wet muddy ground. She wipes her hands on her nightgown, not liking when she was dirty and crawls further forward. Suddenly the woman is there again, and young Kate looks into her adult face. But this time the face is filled with fear and regret, and dirty, smeared with blood, dirt and tears. The moonlight from the three-quarter full moon bleaches the world to black and white, but Kate knows it is blood on her face, knows it deep in her soul. When her hands press into the mud again as she tries to reach the woman's side, she lifts her hand again, intent on wiping it clean once more, but as she does she realizes that it is not mud covering her hands, it is blood. _

_Kate wakes up screaming, tears spilling down her cheeks. Once she calms herself down, she lets anger fill her. _

**Kate:** I don't know what the fuck this is about but enough already. I'm here, I'm safe, and that never happened.

_Kate marches down the hall to the kitchen, making a pot of coffee and taking out a yogurt from the large refrigerator. She fills her mind with a list of things that need to be done for the event, refusing to let herself recall the dream. _

_Returning to her room, Kate sips on the cup of coffee, grimacing at the bitter taste of the black brew, as she compulsively checks and rechecks the event planning lists, sending emails to everyone to remind them of what they had left to do on their assigned lists. _

_When 6am finally rolls around, Kate stands up and stretches, looking at her pristinely made bed longingly and nearly falling over as her balance suddenly desserts her. _

_Grimacing she heads to the shower, refusing to look in the mirror, afraid to see her face, tired from lack of sleep, or worse the face from her dreams. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Driving to school, Kate blinks and shakes her head, trying to stay awake. Bleary eyed, she lowers the windows on her BMW, but the warm southern California air does little to jar her awake. Looking at her image in the mirror on her sun visor, she frowns and reaches for her purse in the passenger seat, her hand fumbling around to find her makeup bag. Frustrated when she can't get the bag open with one hand she leans over and tries to complete the simple task, but as she does she takes her eyes off the road. With a sickening crunch Kate runs into the car ahead of her. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At school, Rams is standing with Logan, Dick and Luke leaning against Ram's large truck, watching the students stream into the school. _

**Logan:** (to Dick) So, everything ready for tonight?

**Dick:** Yeah. I asked Mac already.

**Rams:** (smirking) I think he meant the event, not your not-so-secret crush on our blue haired hacker friend.

**Luke:** Was that what you and Embom were fighting about?

_Dick shrugs. _

**Dick:** Yeah. The hotel staff does this kind of stuff all the time.

_Rams' phone rings and he pulls it out of his pocket, his face showing confusion as he sees Kate's name._

**Rams:** Babe?

_Her high pitched cries reach all the guys who look alarmed. She sounded scared, not angry._

**Rams:** Where are you?

_She continues to babble and from the look on Rams' face, she is not making much sense._

**Rams:** Kate! Breathe. Now, tell me where you are.

**Logan:** (alert) Trouble?

**Rams:** (strained) She crashed her car.

**Luke:** Is she hurt?

_Rams shrugs but looks worried._

**Logan:** Can we help?

**Rams:** No. (seeing Veronica approaching) Actually, yeah, maybe. Bring Veronica and follow me.

_Logan nods and the guys step back from Rams' truck as he speeds away._

**Andrew:** Dude, where's he going? We have practice today.

_Hank, standing with his best friend since kindergarten, shrugs off the question, his eyes on Veronica as she walked over to Logan._

**Hank:** Good morning gorgeous!

_Veronica sighs, but smiles at Hank, shaking her head at his antics. _

**Veronica:** Hi Andrew.

**Andrew:** Hey Veronica.

_Hank's smile only grows at her blatant diss._

_Veronica blinks rapidly as Logan grabs her arm and pulls her towards his SUV. Hank and Andrew watch in confusion as they both hop in, or in Logan's case – carefully eases himself into the driver's seat, and leave the parking lot._

**Hank:** Guess they have somewhere else to be.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Inside the school, Dick says hi to Mac, but doesn't stop to talk to her, taking in her wide eyed look as he had walked past her. He wanted to just swoop in and monopolize her time, but knew she was not ready for the full court press yet._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At the car accident, Kate sits in the back of an ambulance as the paramedic checks her blood pressure again. Rams stands at her side holding her free hand. _

_Closer to the car, which only has a dented fender, but enough force was behind the accident to set off both cars' airbags, Veronica talks to Leo and Sacks. _

**Veronica:** So, it was clearly just an accident.

**Sacks:** Yeah.

**Leo:** Pretty much.

**Veronica:** And insurance will cover it.

**Sacks:** Yep.

**Veronica:** (cocking her head to one side, sending her blond hair spilling over her shoulder) What will your report say?

**Sacks:** Well, your friend says she doesn't know what happened and the other driver said she hit him.

**Veronica:** Huh.

_Leo grins and Logan looks proud, both recognizing the signs of Veronica gearing up._

**Veronica:** 'Cause if you look at the skid marks…

_In the end, it was determined that the accident was a "no fault" crash. Kate could have avoided it, but the other car had been speeding, so both parties had created the conditions that lead to the collision. The other driver left with an angry look, but Veronica was confident that the insurance agencies would agree with her. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Dick waits until 2__nd__ period Spanish to talk to her. Walking into class he drops into the seat next to her, it being available, since Dick usually sat next to Mac._

**Dick:** Hey Mackie.

**Mac:** Hi Dick.

_He nods and grins, so far so good._

**Dick:** Everything set for tonight?

**Mac:** Shouldn't I be asking you that?

**Dick:** I'm good.

**Mac:** OK.

_A silence settles between them, and while it isn't uncomfortable, Dick tries to fill it. _

**Dick:** So, Kate was in a car accident this morning.

**Mac:** (surprised) She was? Is she OK?

**Dick:** I think so. She called Rams, totally freaking out.

**Mac:** Did they take her to the hospital?

**Dick:** No idea. Logan and Ronnie went with him.

**Mac:** Oh, good. I hope she's OK.

**Dick:** Yeah.

_Mac looks out the windows for a moment, then turns back to Dick and smiles._

**Mac:** I bet she'll need extra help with her event now.

_Dick cocks his head to the side._

**Mac:** If she's hurt…

**Dick:** I know Kate's been nice to you, but she can be a real bitch sometimes.

**Mac:** Your point?

**Dick:** If she needs help, she'll get it, don't worry. Or we'll all suffer.

**Mac:** But wouldn't it be nicer if we _offered_ to help?

_Dick shrugs. _

**Dick:** You really are a good person aren't you?

**Mac:** I guess.

**Dick:** I mean you're worried about Kate and her BS event, even though she never said a word to you in… how many years have we been going to school together?

**Mac:** You and me? Since second grade. Kate moved here in junior high.

**Dick:** Yeah, that's right.

**Dick:** (smiling) Poor Rams he was a gonner the first time he saw her.

**Mac:** Yeah, love at first sight. (wistful) I guess it happens like that sometimes.

**Dick:** (quickly) But sometimes it's more like Logan and the Ronster. Friends, war, lovers. Who's to say which is better.

**Mac:** (amused) Who's to say.

**Dick:** Exactly. So, you're coming with me after school, right?

**Mac:** (smile fading to nervousness) Yeah. But…

**Dick:** Great, I can totally use the help.

**Mac:** I thought you said everything was ready?

**Dick:** Yeah, but I have to be sure, right? I want this to go good.

**Mac:** Well.

**Dick:** Well, what?

**Mac:** You want it to go well.

**Dick:** Yeah. That too.

**Mac:** Yeah.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Car accident. Rams helps Kate into his truck to take her home after Veronica and Logan promise to wait for the tow truck. _

**Logan:** Hey.

**Rams:** Hey, thanks for coming.

**Logan:** No problem.

**Rams:** I'm gonna take her home, but (turning to veronica) can I call you later.

**Veronica:** Yeah.

**Logan:** I'll send you her number.

**Rams:** I… yeah. That's good.

_Veronica grins widely._

**Veronica:** Good, later then.

_Logan frowns, knowing he'd just missed something, but not sure what it could be._

**VVO: **Rams has my number. He's been great at helping keep the other guys in check while planning Logan's surprise birthday party. But Logan doesn't know that.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_In front of the Neptune courthouse, Aaron's letter reads a written statement from the A-list actor._ "… Aaron deeply regrets that the conversation with his son escalated to violence. He wanted to have an honest conversation with his son, but due to manipulation by his son's mother, Logan was unwilling to meet Aaron with an open mind…"

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_In 4__th__ period, Dick hesitates in the door to his Econ class. Enbom was already inside, and the seat next to him was open. Enbom had walked past him without a word in the hall that morning. In fact, Enbom hadn't spoken to him since their fight the day before._

**Dick:** Hey dude.

_Enbom gives him a hard look._

**Dick:** Alright.

_He sits down._

**Dick:** this going to be a thing now?

**Enbom:** This?

**Dick:** You acting like a little bitch?

**Enbom:** You're going after my… my ex-girlfriend.

**Dick:** Yeah. Ex.

**Enbom:** You know the rules.

**Dick:** You dated Madison last year.

**Enbom:** You didn't care.

**Dick:** Yeah, but still, if we're going off principle.

**Enbom:** She'll never go for you.

**Dick:** I guess we'll find out.

_Enbom's jaw tenses, and he turns forward, no longer looking at his friend._

_They sit silently through class. Once the bell rings, Enbom gathers his books and stands up. _

**Dick:** Dude. We can work this out.

**Enbom:** Not if you still plan on going after Mac.

**Dick:** (standing up) I like her.

**Enbom:** I don't care. If you were my friend, you'd back off.

**Dick:** So you can string her along?

**Enbom:** So I can figure out what I want.

**Dick:** You seemed pretty sure when you dumped Mac for your new bimbo.

**Enbom:** She broke up with me.

**Dick:** Yeah. She did. And you let her go pretty easily.

**Enbom:** Back off.

**Dick:** And if I don't.

**Enbom:** Then I guess we can't work this out.

_Enbom leaves in a huff and Dick follows him more slowly into the hallway, a pensive look on his face. Dick sees Mac walk past with Cassidy and some of his geek friends, all looking at her like she was a super hero. _

**Hart:** So with the new video card, we can process our films twice as fast?

_Dick smiles and walks towards Logan and Veronica where they stood by his locker._

**Logan:** Kate will be fine.

**Veronica:** I know.

**Logan:** Then what's this frown about?

**Veronica:** Rams seemed worried.

**Logan:** Yeah.

**Veronica:** No, more worried than a simple car accident should cause.

**Logan:** You see mysteries wherever you look, don't you?

**Veronica:** Only where mysteries are.

**Dick:** My man, (Dick high fives Logan) and his luscious lady love.

**Veronica:** Dick.

**Logan:** Hey man.

**Dick:** So, Ronnie. We should talk.

**Veronica:** About?

**Dick:** Stuff.

**Veronica:** Ah, stuff. Like you and Mac, and that kind of stuff.

**Dick:** Yeah.

_Enbom walks past with Alexis and Dick nods his head slowly. Dick didn't want to betray his buddy, but Mac meant more to him than Enbom's friendship right now. And if Enbom were a real friend, he'd get over it. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Veronica, Logan and Dick head inside Mr. Pope's classroom for the F__BLA meeting. The boys taking up positions on either side of Veronica. She didn't even notice it anymore, their protective behavior completely normal now, and she had to admit, appreciated. She still felt uncomfortable around Duncan, and knew he wouldn't try to talk to her about anything more important than the weather or homework with Logan and Dick flanking her. _

**VVO:** Speak of the devil.

_Duncan entered the room and walked slowly towards them._

**Duncan:** I heard about Kate.

**Logan:** Yeah. She's OK. A bit rough around the edges, but OK.

**Duncan:** That's good. (long pause) Rams is with her?

**Logan:** Yeah.

_Veronica smiled awkwardly. _

**Duncan:** Uh, you coming to see Shiloh tonight?

**Veronica:** Yeah.

**Duncan:** I, uh, won't be there. I have some stuff to do.

_Veronica looked increasingly awkward, and Dick stepped into the conversation._

**Dick:** You still doing my step mommy, bro?

_Duncan flushed and looked at Veronica in shock._

**Dick:** Cass told me, not Ronnie. But really man, you gotta expect that kinda shit to get out. Not that I can fault your taste. She's a hot piece of ass, but a total gold digger, let's face it. My dad made a bad call on that one.

_Duncan turns and walks away, as Veronica grimaces but feels relieved that he'd left. Logan watches his old friend with wary eyes, unsure of what to feel or think. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_In 5__th__ period Trig, Veronica watches as Mac joins the awkward club, as she tries to maintain a polite but disinterested vestige with Enbom who kept introducing new topics, trying to get her to engage._

**Veronica:** Hey John, can you give me a minute with Mac?

_Veronica doesn't smile, but she's also not glaring, so she considers that as polite as she's going to get. Mac looks thankful for the interruption, but John is less obliging._

**Enbom:** In a minute.

**Veronica:** Actually, now, Elmo. You had your chance. All summer.

_Enbom frowns but walks away._

_Mac looks upset._

**Veronica:** You want me to get him back?

**Mac:** No.

**Veronica:** OK.

**Mac:** Thanks for the save.

**Veronica:** All part of the code.

**Mac:** The girl code?

**Veronica:** Yep.

**Mac:** I really need to learn this girl code, seems like I need it more and more.

_Veronica grins._

**Veronica:** Well, the first rule, is you have to tell me everything.

**Mac:** Sure. You first.

**Veronica:** Yeah, that rule is stupid.

**Mac:** What's the second rule?

**Veronica:** Never leave a man behind.

**Mac:** Man?

**Veronica:** Wo-man.

**Mac:** Not a bad rule.

**Veronica:** It's kinda the opposite of the guys' wingman rule.

**Mac:** It's like you're speaking a whole other language.

_Veronica laughs._

**Veronica:** The third rule is to pay attention so you know when your girls need you.

**Mac:** Like knowing that Meg is having problems with Richie?

**Veronica:** Thanks for the heads up, Mac.

**Mac:** No problem. I did the attention part, you do the girl talk part.

**Veronica:** Deal.

_Both girls laugh, drawing the stern stare of Mrs. Bennett, and the mournful gaze of John Enbom. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_7__th__ period, health class. Logan and Veronica sit in the back of the class, looking over her list of likely suspects for sending info to press about Logan._

**Logan:** Let's just say it and get it out in the open.

**Veronica:** What?

**Logan:** You think it might be one of the security guards my… Aaron paid for. That they might be spying and trying to ruin my credibility for the trial.

**Veronica:** (hesitant) It has crossed my mind.

**Logan:** So we check them out too.

_They look over the list, starting the with high priority suspects: the two guards, Alexis, Jason Nash, and one other new student who seemed to be in the thick of the school gossip. _

**Logan:** How are we going to do this?

**Veronica:** Meg knows Nash, she can approach him.

**Logan:** Going stealth, I like it.

**Veronica:** You like that I won't be talking to him.

**Logan:** Bonus.

_Veronica smirks at him._

**Logan:** I'll get Britta to have a run at Alexis.

**Veronica:** I'll run the guards background and see if there is any unusual income. And I'll take Jackie.

**Logan:** Which leaves me with Lola.

_Logan leans over to kiss her, his lip almost healed._

**Logan:** I like being on the hunt with you.  
**Veronica:** It's a giant thrill ride that never ends.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

* * *

_Words 5386_

_I whipped up most of this chapter today, so there are bound to be lots of errors, let me know if you like, but say something nice too, please. _


	16. Ch 16: Friends and Lovers

**Recap:** School resumes with several new additions. Newly engaged Keith is running for Sheriff. Big Dick fled town just as Celeste makes her return. The anniversary of Lilly's death brings back bittersweet memories. Kate is having nightmares and Rams is trying to help, but she's trying to avoid it all by taking over Madison's fundraiser for poor schools. Madison continues her downward slide, and Logan sets her up to take another fall. LoVe are going strong, but ghosts of the past are never far behind, including Logan's previous hookups. Logan tells V about his round of Russian roulette with Weevil's gang putting Weevil and Veronica at odds. Weevil has a couple of encounters that have him questioning his own friends. Duncan continues his affair with Kendall despite being warned off by Weidman. Wallace likes Jackie, and thinks they have moved from dating to exclusive, but the friction between Jackie and V makes things difficult. Mac has a date from hell which sends the guys in her life into a tail spin. Dick keeps trying to ask Mac out, but she is still blind to his intentions, however Elmo finally clues in and figures out that he may have made a mistake. His actions send Mac back to her confused state over her feelings for him, especially now that she's finally beginning to clue into Dick's feelings for her. Aaron shows up at Logan's and their "conversation" ends in with the police being called. Weevil picks a fight with Logan to try to shore up his position in the gang, but it's too late. Grandma Lester shows up on Logan's door step, and Logan and V begin looking into who is sharing info on Logan with the press. Kate's dreams get worse, and lead to her getting hurt. Enbom confronts Dick about Mac.

I can't seem to write in present tense anymore, so I'm switching… bet you don't even notice.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Friends and Lovers **

**(Thursday, October 13, cont.)**

_After the final bell, Emily is standing with Logan in the hall, Meg and Veronica visible a bit farther down. Logan talked to Emily quietly, then Emily darted down the hall after Carrie Bishop. _

**Emily:** Hey Carrie, wait up.

**Carrie:** Oh, hey Emily.

**Emily:** I wanted to give you back your shirt. Thanks for the loan.

**Carrie:** No problem. Have you met Susan?

_Carrie indicated her best friend Susan Knight, who was standing next to her._

**Emily:** No. How's it going?

_Susan nodded, but didn't reply to the rhetorical question._

**Carrie:** No.

**Emily:** Really? Everyone is going to be there.

**Carrie:** Not everyone.

_Carrie walked away abruptly and Susan turned to Emily. _

**Susan:** Her family had a lot of money invested with Dick's dad.

**Emily:** Oh. Well, it doesn't seem like Carrie is hurting for money.

_Susan looked startled._

**Emily:** Her shoes. They're vintage, and expensive.

**Susan:** Oh (laughing). She didn't buy them. Her mom saves everything! They've vintage, but she didn't buy them… actually her mom is going to have to sell some of her stuff to help restore their savings.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

**Veronica:** So do you think you can talk to him?

**Meg:** I can try.

_Veronica nodded solemnly._

**Veronica:** (arch look) I know it will be a sacrifice. But… it's time you take one for the team.

_Meg giggles._

**Meg:** He's…

_Her face said it all, Jason Nash was hot and every girl in school knew it, but that was about all anyone knew about him._

**Veronica:** Yeah. He is.

**Meg:** But he's…

**Veronica:** Difficult?

**Meg:** Yeah. He's my partner in our class, and I've barely gotten a word out of him.

**Veronica:** So, try some of your Meg Manning magic.

**Meg:** Magic?

**Veronica:** Whatever it is you do that makes the guys go gaga over you.

**Meg:** They do not.

**Veronica:** Um, yeah.

_Meg sighed._

**Meg:** I'll try, but I can't promise anything.

**Veronica:** See if you can get an invite to his place. If you learn nothing else we'll have a starting place for a background check.

**Meg:** You can't get that on your own?

**Veronica:** (causally) No.

**VVO:** Which is suspicious in and of itself. No address in his school file, no transferred grades, nothing to go off of at all.

**Veronica:** But if you're not comfortable with going in alone, just let me know when and where and I'll be your backup.

**Meg:** Wait, does this make me Bond?

**Veronica:** The mission is yours if you choose to accept it, but your double oh status is yet to be determined.

_Meg giggled and linked her arm with Veronica walking out towards the parking lot. Logan, Luke, and the Diddens fall in step behind the girls, maintaining their own conversation._

_A pretty girl with long curly reddish hair approached timidly, a taller girl, very thin, with stick straight blond hair follows a few steps behind her._

**Laura (Luke's sister):** Hey Luke.

**Luke:** Laura, oh, hey I didn't forget.

**Laura (Luke's sister):** (smiling shyly) You did. But it's OK.

_Luke was supposed to take Laura and her friend to the mall after school._

_Hank stepped forward and took her hand with a charming, rakish grin on his face._

**Hank Didden:** Ah, who is this lovely creature?

**Luke:** Ignore him Laura.

**Hank Didden:** Laura. And your friend is?

**Hannah Griffith:** Hannah.

**Hank Didden:** Laura and Hanna. How have we not met?

_Luke glares at Hank as the two freshman girls giggle and blush._

**Luke:** (utterly serious to Hank) Spleen or no spleen I will kill you, slowly if you touch my sister again.

_Hank's grin only grew but he held up his hands in surrender._

**Hank:** Just being friendly.

**Luke:** (relaxing) Don't be.

_Laura looked embarrassed. _

**Laura (Luke's sister):** Luuuke!

**Luke:** Come on, let's go.

_Laura looked down but glanced up at Logan, her heart in her eyes. _

**Laura (Luke's sister):** Bye Logan.

**Logan:** (ducking his head with some discomfort) See you later, Laura.

**Luke:** (reproachful) Dude.

_Logan gave his friend a dry look and Luke took a deep breath then released it nodding and relaxing. Exiting the school, Luke led his sister and her best friend to his car, glaring at every guy who even happened to glance in their direction._

**Harry:** Luke needs to loosen up.

**Logan:** She's his sister.

**Harry:** Yeah.

**Meg:** His _baby_ sister.

_Harry still looked like he didn't get it._

**Veronica:** Imagine how you felt about Hank when he was hurt this summer, now multiply that by…

**Logan**: A lot.

_Veronica smiled up at Logan, both thinking about Shiloh. Harry shrugged it off, but Hank nodded._

**Hank:** But better that she date a guy he knows that some other dude, right?

**Meg:** I doubt Luke sees it that way.

**Hank:** She's a cutie, he's going to have to adjust his mind to the idea. (sending Veronica a brooding look) Not that he has to worry about me, I have my sights set elsewhere.

_Logan scowled and Veronica looked unimpressed. Harry sighed at his brother's antics and pushed him farther down the hall and away from Logan's fists._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Madison exited the school alone, which is how she spent her days now too. Alone. Her friends had abandoned her as soon as she's run into a tiny bit of trouble, lost her spot on the cheer squad, her car and access to her parents money._

_Walking to an open bench, Madison sat down and pulled out her phone, wasting time looking busy until the majority of the students clear out. She didn't want anyone to see her walking to the bus stop. As Jodi walked by with her sister Liz and Shelly, Madison sneered. Certain that her circumstances would turn around, Madison was already plotting how she would make them beg and suffer before forgiving them. _

_Fifteen minutes later, Madison stood up and sauntered towards the street. Walking the two blocks to the bus stop, Madison fumed and listed each person who had betrayed her. Liz. Shelly. Emma. Kate. Meg. The rest of the cheerleaders. Gia. Dick. That bitch he'd been fucking. Logan. Veronica. Mac. Her parents. Her poor parents. She'd get even with all of them. They'd beg for her forgiveness. _

_As Madison arrived at the bus stop she looked around impatiently for the bus, but it was nowhere to be seen. _

**Madison:** Damn it. Can't anyone do their job!?

**Elderly woman:** Which bus are you waiting for, dearie?

**Madison:** (snooty) The one that goes into the hills.

**Elderly woman:** You just missed it.

_Madison huffed with frustration._

_A sheriff's cruiser pulled up and the window rolled down._

**Deputy Sacks':** Do you need a ride, miss?

_Madison peered into the car and sees Deputy's Sacks' unsmiling countenance. Without a word she climbed into the passenger seat of the cruiser._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_A few dozen 09ers gather at Dick's house, their expensive cars filling the wide circular driveway. A party bus was parked at the end of the drive, unable to enter past the sea of cars. The students load onto the bus, all smiles and happy anticipation of a good party. Logan and Veronica walked to the back of the bus passing Meg, who is sitting somewhere in the middle next to her friend Cristina._

**Cristina:** Are Kate and Rams coming?

**Meg:** Oh, they gave up their place on the bus… They're going, but Rams is driving Kate so they can leave if she gets tired.

**Cristina:** I hope she's OK…

_Most of Logan's friends except for Rams and Dick who was already at the event, were occupying the seats at the back of the bus. _

**Malia:** (friendly) Hey Veronica.

_Veronica smiled in greeting then let out a squeak and an 'oof' as Logan took the last seat in the back and pulled Veronica down into his lap roughly._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

**Kate:** Hey Rams, can you pull over in this shopping center?

**Rams:** Yeah, did you forget something?

**Kate:** No… I just want to look for something. Park by the book store.

_Rams frowned, wondering what she's after, but did as instructed. _

_Kate shot him a bright smile, one completely at odds with the bruises from the car accident._

**Kate:** I'll just be a sec.

_She jumped out of his truck, then froze as pain rippled through her body._

**Rams:** Kate? You OK?

**Kate:** Sorry, just forgot.

_Rams looked worried but Kate shut the door and waled stiffly into the store._

_Inside, she looked around until she located the children's section, then walked towards it. The children's section occupied one of the back corners of the store. Cheerfully decorated with bold primary color shelves and rugs, there are even a few toys lying around. _

_Kat wandered to a bookshelf, but found it full of instructional books on numbers and the alphabet, not what she was looking for. She moved on to story books and picked a few up, looking at them curiously then setting them down when they didn't reveal the rhyme she wanted._

_After looking through the fifteenth book she'd picked up, Kate began to look frustrated._

**Clerk:** Can I help you?

_Kate looked over her shoulder to see a store clerk._

**Kate:** Yeah, I'm trying to find a book.

**Clerk:** (cheerful) What's it called?

**Kate:** (slowly) I don't know.

**Clerk:** OK, what's it about?

**Kate:** (halting) I don't… sorry.

**Clerk:** (regretful) I'm not sure I can help you.

**Kate:** I know. I'm sorry. It's stuck in my mind. Just this one line. And a comb and a brush and a… And… something about a cow.

_The clerk frowned, but a woman with a baby balanced on her hip interjected herself into the conversation._

**Young mother:** And a comb and a brush and a bowl full of mush. And a quiet old lady who was whispering "hush."

**Kate:** (hopeful) Yes.

**Young mother:** Goodnight room. Goodnight room. Goodnight cow jumping over the moon.

**Kate:** Yes.

**Young mother:** Goodnight Moon. I must have that book memorized by now.

_Kate's face fell and tears filled her eyes. _

_The clerk handed the book to Kate and walked away._

**Young mother:** (kindly) Did your mother read this book to you when you were a child?

**Kate:** I don't know.

_Kate opened the book to see the familiar words, the pages somehow familiar too. The young mother looked sad for Kate, assuming her mother had died when she was young. She walked away leaving the pretty teen to her memories and the book that had brought her to tears._

_Fifteen minutes later Kate exited the store, holding a small bag as she climbed back into Rams' truck. _

**Rams:** You OK babe?

**Kate:** Yeah. Perfect.

**Rams:** What'd you get?

**Kate:** Nothing, just a book I needed.

_Rams frowned, but doesn't question her anymore, knowing that she was already at her limit. _

_Back on the road, he glanced at her surreptitiously and sees the evidence of recent tears despite the fact that she'd reapplied her makeup in the store to hide the evidence from him. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_A backstreet in the 90902 zip code. A sheriff's cruiser is parked. Inside the car two people twist and turn in the backseat, clearly in the throes of a passionate encounter._

_Sacks took off Madison's shirt, fumbling with her bra then buried his face in her cleavage once he has them free. Madison cried out as his hands squeezed her breasts roughly, but it is a sound of joy not pain._

_Fifteen minutes later, Sacks was sitting in the back seat his pants pulled up but still unbuttoned. Madison was sitting beside him, getting dressed._

**Madison:** So we're good?

**Sacks:** Oh yeah. We're good.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At the hotel Mac stood uncomfortably idle behind Dick as he ordered the hotel staff around, getting the last few things in place for the event. She frowned, still unsure of why she was there. It was clear to her that Dick didn't need help, he had a whole hotel at his disposal. The event was done simply, a huge movie screen in the front of the ballroom with a large open area in the middle of the room and tables around the edges. Several tables were marked as reserved, and Mac assumed they were for Dick's friends. _

_Mac was somewhat surprised by the lack of 'extras' no flowers on the tables, no ice sculptures anywhere to be seen. But there was a open bar – a dry bar as it turned out, and banquet tables set up for food in another room. The event was free and Dick hoped that it would be standing room only in the large ballroom that could seat 2000, but if people wanted to eat or drink they had to buy a ticket and the profits would go to the Invisible Children organization._

_Beaver came in with some of his friends. The younger boy waved at Mac before heading to one of the tables. _

**Mac:** Can I … do anything?

**Dick:** I…

**Hotel event organizer:** Mr. Casablancas, there is a problem with the menu.

**Dick:** (to Mac) Maybe you could double check that the video will play?

**Mac:** Yeah, I can do that.

**Dick:** OK, and Mac… thanks for being here.

**Mac:** Sure.

_She watched him walk away before turning to check the AV set up._

**Mac:** (muttering to herself) Why am I here?

_The ballroom was already half full when the party bus arrived. Rams and Kate had staked out one of the reserved tables. Logan took the seat next to Rams, wanting to keep a low profile that night. A few reporters had been invited to come, but the last thing Logan wanted was more media attention. He shook hands with Rams, and nodded at Kate, who looked the worst he'd ever seen her. Veronica looked at Kate, her questions written clearly on her face, but she just smiled at Kate before taking her seat. Logan grinned at her restraint. _

_Several of the other 09ers took up seats at their table and the ones around them, a few of them clearly intoxicated._

**Rams: **How was the party bus?

**Logan: **A party, man.

**Rams: **(laughing lightly) I'll bet.

_Andrew and Hank Didden approached._

**Andrew: **Hey Kate, you OK?

**Kate: **Yeah, thanks Andy.

**Andrew: **Good.

**Hank: **You're too pretty to let anything happen to that face.

**Andrew: **Nice, Hank.

_Hank grinned and looked over at Veronica. _

**Hank: **Veronica Mars. Save me a dance later?

**Veronica: **(deadpan)No.

**Andrew: **It's not that kind of a party, dude.

**Hank: **(still looking at Veronica)Like that would stop me… if she said yes.

**Logan: **(tense)She said no.

_Hank shrugged, clearly unrepentant._

_Mac walked up to their table looking a little tense herself. Veronica pulled her sweater off the chair next to her, opening up the space. Mac smiled gratefully and sat down. _

**Logan:** Where's Dick?

**Mac:** Around here… somewhere.

**Kate:** The event looks nice.

**Mac:** Yeah.

_Dick's voice over the microphone announced that the movie would begin in 10 minutes and the food would be served afterwards. _

_Veronica looked over at Logan, letting her eyes drift down his body. He still has significant bruising on his face and more on his body that wasn't visible under his clothes, but she knew it was there. The swelling had all gone down, but the bruises were still healing in various shades of yellow, green, blue, pink and purple. Despite that, he looked good. Elegantly occupying the place between classy and casual, he was dressed in dark jeans, a double zipper black sweatshirt with white button up shirt and skinny tie under it with flip flops._

_Veronica felt a pulse of arousal as her gaze glazed over a little and she digressed from looking him over to checking him out and appreciating his __physique__. Logan caught her gaze and slowly dropped his eyes down her body, returning her flattering look. She was dressed in black and white as well, a white tank top, overlaid with a stretchy lace, and a paperbag waist black skirt that ended at her knees. She'd completed her outfit with a small black clutch purse, red shoes and a black cardigan. _

_She smiled at him slowly, feeling the steady pulse of her blood in her veins, wondering when she'd turned into someone who missed sex after just four days without it. Logan smiled back and squeezed her hand, but his look was quizzical. Veronica's smile widened when she realized he had no idea what she was thinking. _

_Clearly repressing laughter, she turned her head._

**Logan:** (under his breath) What?

**Veronica:** Nothing.

**Logan:** Right. What did we say about no lying? Oh yeah, no lying.

**Veronica:** OK. It's something.

**Logan:** (dryly) Thanks. That's informative.

**Veronica:** And truthful.

_Frustration simmered in his eyes and her lips twitched again._

**Veronica:** Later.

**Logan:** beginning to hate that word.

**Veronica:** Maybe I can change your mind…

**Logan:** Later.

**Veronica:** (smiling with an enigmatic female look) Yep. (turning to Mac) Is Meg here, I was hoping to observe her and Richie.

**Malia:** I think you mean see.

**Logan: **No.

**Mac:** She means observe.

_Malia looked puzzled, but everyone else just laughed._

_Kate caught Veronica's eye and pointed to the back of the room where Meg was standing with Richie and his friends, looking bored._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Later, after watching the 35 minute short cut of the film about Ugandan children who walked miles every night to find a safe place to sleep – and therefore avoid abduction and being forced to be a child soldier in the LRA – Logan went upstairs to a hotel room with a few of his male friends. Veronica had opted to stay downstairs to keep an eye on Meg and Mac. _

_Logan's phone rang and he saw his mother's name on the screen._

**Logan:** Hey, I'll catch up with you in a minute.

_The guys moved on, entering a room next to the one Dick had reserved and that Mac had used to get changed into her event outfit (black skirt, blue and black striped V-neck sweater and black shoes). _

_Logan talked to Lynn for a few minutes, confirming that she and her sister Sarah would arrive that Sunday for a visit. Logan was happy at the prospect of seeing his mother, but his grandmother had just left, he was still all bruised up, and he missed having Veronica to himself. He was just finishing up the call, when he looked up, drawn by the sound of a door opening and closing farther down the hall._

**Kendall:** (sexy female voice) And Duncan, thanks for… everything.

**Duncan:** Yeah. You too.

_Logan looked stunned as Duncan Kane exits the room, clearly pulling his clothes back into place. The door closed and Duncan turned to see Logan, then froze. _

**Logan:** (smirking) Hey Duncan. Fancy seeing you here.

**Duncan:** Uh… hey Logan. I'm…

**Logan:** (overly helpful) Here for the event?

**Duncan:** Yeah.

**Logan:** It's downstairs, but I can see where you might get confused.

**Duncan:** Yeah.

**Logan:** I guess I'll see you down there.

**Duncan:** Sure.

_Duncan turned to walk away and Logan shook his head. All those years of being friends and Duncan had never strayed from his nice guy path. At least not until after he'd broken up with Veronica. Then his old friend had gone off the deep end into crazytown. _

_Undeniably curious, Logan walks down the hall and knocks on the door Duncan had come out of. Logan was pretty sure of who would answer the door, but he knocked anyway, not at all surprised when Kendall opened the door with her body barely covered by a scrap of silk and lace._

**Logan:** (faking surprise) Mrs. Casablancas! You must be here for the young kids.

**Kendall:** What?

**Logan:** The kids. You know. Downstairs. (She looks blank.) Uganda. The kids have a really hard time finding a safe place to lie down. All kinds of dangers. Guys with big guns. And the kids! So young.

**Kendall:** Cut the crap kid. So you saw your pal. So what?

**Logan:** So you're a dirty whore. But that's not news, is it?

**Kendall:** You had your chance kid. You wanted to stay with your little virgin who maybe, maybe gives you a blowjob twice a year? That's your loss.

**Logan:** For shame, Mrs. C. For shame. Poor Duncan. But I guess that's the point isn't it? Duncan is anything but poor. Unless we're talking performance…

_She shut the door in his face and Logan's fake glee faded from his face. Veronica had told him about Duncan's affair, but it was still hard to believe._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_The event when will with the rich kids donating to the cause, and the kids with lesser disposable incomes signing the pledge and promising to help spread the word. Throughout the night Meg smiled and stayed mostly with Richie and his friends, but Veronica could see some strain between them. _

_Mac also drew Veronica's gaze more than once that night, as Veronica realized just how entrenched her friend was in friendships with both Casablancas boys. Mac spent a good half hour talking to Beaver and his friends, and Dick kept Mac at his side for most of the rest of the night. _

_Veronica was pretty sure that Mac knew the Dick liked her, she just didn't know how her friend felt about it. Veronica was equally sure that Mac had no idea that Beaver had just as big a crush on her as his older brother did, but to Veronica it was obvious. _

_By 10:30pm, Logan was ready to go and once he told a few people the 09ers quickly agreed to head home, following their leader onto the bus. Veronica looked over each person with some scorn. Some might have followed Logan because they were friends and he'd had a rough few weeks, but the rest were just sheep._

**VVO:** Baah.

_Veronica settled in, leaning against Logan, but looking out the window and not talking to anyone. She felt his lips brush her forehead and leaned into the touch, turning her head to look into his soft brown eyes._

**Logan:** Hey.

**Veronica:** Hey yourself.

**Logan:** Have a good time?

**Veronica:** It's a good cause.

_Logan smiled, accepting her evasion. _

**Logan:** We're still on for Saturday, right?

**Veronica:** Yep. Can't get rid of me that easily.

**Logan:** When have I ever wanted to get rid of you?

_She smiled slowly. _

**Veronica:** I could think of a few times.

_Veronica shifted closer to him, pressing into his warmth, and took a deep breath, letting his scent fill her nose. _

**Logan:** Not recently.

**Veronica:** No, not recently.

_Several feet in front of them some of the 09ers were dancing in their seats and the aisle, being loud, and generally not paying attention to anything around them. _

_Logan shifted and slipped his sweatshirt off, placing it over Veronica to keep her warm. At least that's what she thought until she felt him tug her shirt up, his large warm hand settling over her taunt stomach. _

**Veronica:** What are you doing?

**Logan:** Nothing.

**Veronica:** Liar.

**Logan:** I thought that we had added a special addendum for "nothing."

_His hand continued on its path, cupping her breast through the soft lace of her bra._

**Veronica:** (smirking) No.

_He slowly caressed her, massaging the tender flesh lightly, then tracing her nipple with his fingertips. _

**Logan:** I could have sworn. What with all the 'nothings' you've been giving me lately.

_She arched one eyebrow, already knowing that Logan knew she was up to something. She just hoped he didn't know it was a surprise party for his birthday, or that it was going to be a two part celebration. _

**Veronica:** If you'd like to renegotiate…

_She broke off as he rolled her nipple between his fingers, causing her to draw in a sharp breath._

**Logan:** I would. And I know exactly what I would like.

_His other hand slid up her thigh, his fingers raising a trail of goose bumps on her leg. _

**Veronica:** (cautioning) Logan.

**Logan:** Actually, we never really settled on a punishment for you for when you broke the rules.

_She gave him a dry look, but didn't protest as his hand traced back up her leg, venturing high enough to run his fingers across her panties. She knew that one of his fantasies involved being in public, and she trusted him not to embarrass her, so she let go of her instinctive fear and let him touch her._

_Her muscles jumped under his touch, not able to completely let go of her tension. Logan dipped his head down and kissed her lightly. Veronica stared into his eyes as he drew back just a few inches, taking and releasing a deep breath she framed his face with her hands, drawing him back for another kiss, as she relaxed her legs, letting them spread open, allowing him free access to her most sensitive flesh. _

_He cupped her through her panties his other hand still stroking her breast under her shirt. He pressed a kiss to her ear._

**Logan:** You're wet already.

_Veronica's stomach tensed and she was stunned by how much her body craved him, his touch igniting all her repressed need. His injuries had meant that they hadn't had sex since the previous weekend, and Veronica knew she was not going to be able to summon the will needed to keep him in check, so she had to put her trust in him to keep their activities on the down low._

_His fingers increased their pressure, pressing further into her slit, finding and teasing her clit. She shuddered and Logan grinned in male pride, adding more pressure and watching as her mouth fell open. He sealed his lips over hers, muffling her moan of pleasure. _

_Breaking the kiss he slipped his hand out of her shirt, shifting her in his lap so her legs were over his, he slid both hands up her legs, tugging her panties down. Veronica helped raise her legs to facilitate his efforts, wanting nothing more than to be alone with him so she could really feel him. _

_Logan had a look of wonder on his face as he realized that she hadn't protested once, hadn't exerted any promises from him about not going too far, or to make sure they didn't get caught. _

**Logan:** I love you.

**Veronica:** I know. I love you too.

_He smiled as his hand cupped her groin again, feeling the pulsing of her arousal. Circling her clit with two fingers his other hand cupped her, as yet, neglected breast, squeezing it and rubbing his thumb across her already hardened nipple. _

_Veronica was trying to control her breathing as she felt a familiar, welcome, pressure building low in her belly. She bit her lip, trying to remain silent as he circled her entrance then slipped two fingers into her wet heat. _

_He moved his fingers in and out at a steady, sedate rhythm, and she rocked her hips up into his hand's movement, wanting more. _

**Veronica:** (whispering) Logan… please.

**Logan:** Shh. I know, I got you.

_She smiled brokenly, too far gone to hide any of her emotions now._

**Veronica:** You better.

**Logan:** Always.

_His thumb pressed against her clit, circling and stroking with increasing pressure as his hand moved faster. Veronica tugged his head down to hers, their mouths melding as she balanced precariously on the precipice of her orgasm. Her fingers curled into his skin, one of her hands wrapped around his neck, the other clutching at his shoulder desperately. _

_Pressing into the spongy spot just below her pelvic bone, Logan held her mouth tightly to his, smothering her cries of pleasure as she tumbled headlong into her climax._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_A few minutes later, Veronica was still slumped in her seat in a pleasant state of catatonia, Logan's hands now wrapped around her waist, a much more respectable positioning than minutes previously. The party bus rolled to a stop at the end of the Casablancas driveway and the rowdy 09ers disembarked quickly, calling out plans for where to go now, their voices carrying cleanly across the cold night air. _

**Luke:** … the diner?

**Harry:** Of course.

**Karen:** See you there in a few.

**Britta:** Later.

_Logan wrapped his sweatshirt around Veronica's shoulders more securely, seeing that his Xterra was parked in by the mass of other cars. Slowly the cars began to leave, but some people were still talking and others were bad drivers, so the whole affair would take awhile. _

_Logan glanced into the garage and saw the car Kendall drove, a smirk filling his face. _

**Logan:** Let's wait inside.

_Veronica looked at him in question as he took her hand and led her to the front door, barely knocking before pushing the door open._

**Logan:** Hello?

**Kendall:** Do you knock?

**Logan:** (cheeky) Since when are you shy?

**Kendall:** (annoyed) It's called privacy.

_Logan just laughed and Kendall mashed her lips together and flounced into the living room._

**Kendall:** You can wait for Junior somewhere else.

**Logan:** Oh goodie.

_Logan tugged on Veronica's hand, leading her down the hall and into Big Dick's study, shutting_ the door behind them.

**Veronica:** You …

_She shook her head, but was smiling as she said it._

**Logan:** Have the best ideas? I know.

_Veronica laughed but wrapped her arms around him, raising her mouth to meet his in a deep kiss. _

_When Logan broke the kiss he looked down at her playfully._

**Logan:** So, your pick. The desk or the door?

**Veronica:** (faking serious consideration) Choices, choices.

_She looked from the desk to the door, stroking her fingers over her chin thoughtfully._

**Veronica:** Both bring back good memories.

**- flashback**

_The previous February, Logan and Veronica were making out in the Casablancas' den. Veronica was sitting on a large cherry wood desk with Logan standing between her legs. Her jacket lay on the desk behind her and Logan's hands were under her shirt. _

_When his hand dropped to her crotch she tried to close her legs but his body blocked the movement. They hadn't had sex yet, but Logan had made her come several times, and she wasn't sure she wanted to do that with people nearby._

**Veronica:** Logan, we can't, there are people out there.

_His hand slid over her, brushing against her._

**Logan:** I don't care.

_He kissed her again hungrily._

**Veronica:** Logan...

_She gasped as he circled her throbbing clit with his thumb, then slid his hand more fully over her sex. He started rubbing the sensitive nub with two fingers and she spread her legs farther apart pressing herself against his hand. _

**Logan:** Do you want me to stop?

_She moaned as he pinched down lightly on her clit. _

**Veronica:** You don't play fair.

_His hand never stopped its torture._

**Logan:** Do you want me to stop?

**Veronica:** (begging) Don't stop.

**- end flashback**

_His eyes darkened._

**Logan:** Not all good.

_Her smile fades remembering when they had barely been talking after Veronica had discovered the tapes of Aaron having sex with Lilly._

**Logan:** I was so afraid I had lost you.

**-flashback**

_The previous spring, the camera panned back to reveal Veronica in a very short black skirt, boots, and a bright blue silky tank top and dipped very low in the front. _

_Arriving at the party Veronica, Veronica and Logan's eyes met for a moment and he looked surprised to see her there. Then his eyes dropped and his jaw tensed up as he takes in her outfit. Veronica maintained her stare at him and when his eyes met hers again she quirked one eyebrow at him. He ground his teeth together but didn't approach her. _

**- end flashback**

**-flashback**

_Veronica stormed back into the main living room where the party was going full force, 09er girls scattering out of her path. She searched the room and found Logan on the dance floor with two girls freaking him on either side. She glared at him. _

_Dick notices her entrance and alerts Logan. _

**Dick: **(to Logan) Danger Will Robinson.

_Logan's startled eyes meet her angry gaze and she turns and storms out of the party. There are several people in the front of the house, talking and drinking, including Rams and Kate Rakes. _

_Veronica marches out into the driveway ready to leave, then remembers she came with Mac and Enbom. She stomps her feet and turns to go back into the party but sees Logan's Xterra and stops short. Seething with anger she moves closer to his precious yellow banana mobile. _

**Veronica: **(yelling and kicking the front tire) Mother fucker!

_Several people turn to look, and more spill out of the house to follow the unfolding drama. Logan and Dick step through the door and move to the front of the crowd. Veronica sees Logan and waits for him to say or do anything, but he doesn't. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Of course not, that would involve actually talking to me.

_Her anger grows and she pulls her small jack knife out of her messenger bag and slams it into his tire. Her rage grows when the satisfying sound of the air escaping his tire still fails to get any response from Logan. The crowd however is enjoying the show and voices their approval and amusement. _

_Veronica moves around the vehicle popping each tire as she goes. Logan watches impassively, his blank mask firmly in place. As she pops the last tire with a vicious stab she looks back up at him. _

**Veronica: **Oh, and since you're already drunk, to be clear, this (indicates his ruined tires) is me breaking up with you, you asshole.

_Logan's face is frozen but he raises the bottle clutched in his hand to her in a silent salute before turning to go back into the party. Dick looks at Veronica with confusion then follows Logan back inside. _

**-end flashback**

_She brushed her hand up his arm before beginning the slow process of unbuttoning his shirt, banishing the bad memories from her mind, and intent on making him forget too._

**Veronica:** (lightly teasing) Before I proved just how weak willed I can be when it comes to you.

_His eye brows drew together in a frown._

**Logan:** Were you trying to provoke me?

**Veronica:** You know I was.

**- flashback**

_Veronica was walking through a dimly lit hallway when Logan came up behind her and pushed her through the door to the den. Closing and locking the door behind him he turned to regard her. _

**Logan:** (cocky) So I heard you're single now.

**Veronica:** It appears so. My boyfriend is a real asshole. I'm better off.

_He stared at her for a long moment, then she rolled her eyes and tried to move past him to the door. He stopped her and with both hands on her hips stepped up behind her kissing her neck. The smell of whisky wafted over her face from his breath. _

**Veronica:** (wavering) What are you doing?

**Logan:** (deep voiced) You owe me.

_Her face showed her relief that he stopped her from leaving, but she kept her tone of voice annoyed._

**Veronica:** (slightly angry breathless tone) I owe you? (turns to face him, tilting her head to grant him easier access to her neck) How do you figure?

**Logan:** You massacred my tires. You owe me.

_His hands traced over her breasts and down her body to her skirt. Capturing her mouth in a deep kiss Logan pressed his weight into her, squeezing her between him and the door. Pulling her skirt up, he exposed her panties. Pushing his fingers under the fabric he worked her quickly with his fingers. When she was moving against him urgently, her soft pants and pleas filling his ears, he pushed his pants down and slid her underwear off before lifting her up his body. Her legs wrapped around him as he thrust into her. They mated furiously, their hips gyrating against each other as their mouths warred for dominance in a kiss. Logan came first, with Veronica following closely after. _

_Setting her back on her feet Logan kissed her a few more times. She pushed her skirt back down to cover herself, searching the floor for her panties._

**Veronica:** (archly) Consider my debt paid.

**Logan:** (fastening his pants, smirking) Uh, no. Sorry Sugarpuss. That was just one. You popped all _four_ of my tires.

_She shook him off and reached the door. Her hand was turning the lock when she felt him behind her. One of his arms encircled her waist while the other pulled her hand away from the door. He lifted her hand up placing it behind his neck, forcing her back to arch and her butt to press into his erection. She left her hand there, cupping her fingers around his neck as one of his hands closed over her breast and the other slipped beneath her panties again. _

**-end flashback**

_Her hands make quick work of his pant's closure, backing away from him to the desk, knowing that he was still sore from his fights with his father and Weevil. She'd only made if a few steps when his fingers closed tightly around her wrist. Her eyes shot up to his, her teasing look fading._

**Logan:** Why were you trying to provoke me?

**Veronica:** I wanted… I needed to get your attention, to get you to talk to me. I thought… (she frowned, clearly unhappy with memories of that dark period) I thought that if we had sex, we would reconnect.

**Logan:** I thought…

_Logan had thought she just wanted him for the physical release he could offer her. _

**Veronica:** I know. I know what you thought now… Then…

**Logan:** I'm sorry.

**Veronica:** I know. I am too.

**Veronica:** It's OK Logan. I hurt you, you hurt me, we hurt each other. But hopefully we learned from it.

**Logan:** Look at you, finding the silver lining.

**Veronica:** Well, it was a big fucking cloud of doom.

_Logan grinned and kissed her quickly, pulling her shirt up and off, then reaching for her skirt. _

_Once he had her naked he lifted her up so she was sitting on the desk and Veronica pulled him closer so he was standing in the V of her open legs. He looked down at her._

**Logan:** You're so beautiful.

**Veronica:** I love you.

_Her words floated over the air between them as he slid into her welcoming body._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Kate decided to sleep at Rams' house that night, hoping that the change of scenery would help keep the dream at bay. _

_It didn't. The dream ran on a loop in her mind the whole night, but safe in Rams' arms, Kate tried to look around, paying more conscious attention to any detail she could pick up, determined to remember and figure out what the hell the dream meant. _

_Rams slept lightly, holding Kate to his chest, ready to wake her the second he heard her whimper._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Logan drove Veronica back to his house, hoping that she would hang out for awhile longer despite the fact that it was almost midnight. Logan had missed her the previous few days, between his injuries, his grandmother visiting, and trying to figure out who was talking to the press about him, they'd been busy. And with his mother and aunt coming on Sunday it wasn't likely to get better for a few more days at least._

_Pulling the Xterra into the garage next to the Audi, Logan looked over at Veronica to find her fast asleep. He smiled, taking a moment to inspect her sleep relaxed face. She looked so young and peaceful, two things Logan rarely felt anymore. _

_He lifted her out easily, cradling her in his arms and moving slowly up the stairs to his room, not wanting to wake her. Halfway up the stairs she murmured his name questioningly and opened her eyes for a split second, then settled back to sleep. _

_Setting her down on his bed, he moved around his bedroom and bathroom, getting undressed, washing his teeth and hands. Still she slept. Deciding not to wake her, Logan made a quick call to Keith, using the bypass veronica had told him about to go straight to her father's voicemail. Logan knew Keith knew where Veronica was, but still he didn't want any more black marks on his record. _

_Slowly Logan began to undress Veronica, slipping off her shoes, shirt and skirt, then deciding to take off her bra too, since she was already sans panties from their previous activities. Taking a moment to appreciate her slender beauty, he felt his body react but quickly talked himself down. _

_Sliding her under the covers, Logan shut off the light and climbed into bed beside her, content to look at her in the pale moonlight for a few minutes. _

_Veronica had proved her trust for him that night. First on the bus, letting him touch her in a semi public setting, but somehow her trust was sealed in his mind by the fact that she had not woken up while he was moving her or undressing her. Logan knew she was usually a light sleeper and if she'd slept through that, with him, she must really trust him. _

_Logan lay on his back in the bed, his arms folded behind his head and smiled. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

* * *

Words 6850 (though about 1000 are from the flashbacks)

If you're interested I have pix of their event outfits:

Veronica's event outfit: /pin/282741682826899337/ pinterest dot com slash pin slash the number 282741682826899337

Logan's event outfit: /pin/282741682827678093/ pinterest dot com slash pin slash the number 282741682827678093

I'll try to remember to update my VM fashion page with the chapters the outfits are worn in, but no promises.

Sorry for the lack of MaDi – there will be some flashbacks as their storyline progresses.


	17. Ch 17: Are You Gonna Go My Way

**OK, here it is, a long awaited new chapter. I hope you all like it, or most of you anyway. Please review… you know how this works, you review I think about the story, I think about the story, I write more. And on that note, thanks for all the encouragement to continue over the past several months…**

* * *

**Recap:** School resumes with several new additions. Newly engaged Keith is running for Sheriff. Big Dick fled town just as Celeste makes her return. The anniversary of Lilly's death brings back bittersweet memories. Kate is having nightmares and Rams is trying to help, but she's trying to avoid it all by taking over Madison's fundraiser for poor schools. Madison continues her downward slide, and Logan sets her up to take another fall. LoVe are going strong, but ghosts of the past are never far behind, including Logan's previous hookups. Logan tells V about his round of Russian roulette with Weevil's gang putting Weevil and Veronica at odds. Weevil has a couple of encounters that have him questioning his own friends. Duncan continues his affair with Kendall despite being warned off by Weidman. Wallace likes Jackie, and thinks they have moved from dating to exclusive, but the friction between Jackie and V makes things difficult. Mac has a date from hell which sends the guys in her life into a tail spin. Dick keeps trying to ask Mac out, but she is still blind to his intentions, however Elmo finally clues in and figures out that he may have made a mistake. His actions send Mac back to her confused state over her feelings for him, especially now that she's finally beginning to clue into Dick's feelings for her. Aaron shows up at Logan's and their "conversation" ends in with the police being called. Weevil picks a fight with Logan to try to shore up his position in the gang, but it's too late. Grandma Lester shows up on Logan's door step, and Logan and V begin looking into who is sharing info on Logan with the press. Kate's dreams get worse, and lead to her getting hurt. Enbom confronts Dick about Mac, but Dick decides he wants Mac no matter what. Dick's Invisible Children event happens.

_Someone asked for more LoVe loving… back when I posted the last chapter… but, never let it be said that I don't deliver!_

**Chapter 17: Are You Gonna Go My Way **

**(Friday, October 14)**

_Veronica awoke slowly the next morning, warm and comfortable in her position curled into Logan's side with her leg resting over one of his. She felt a moment's disorientation, not recalling arriving there the night before, or deciding to stay, let alone getting undressed, but she couldn't complain about the result. Her and Logan, naked in bed. _

_Careful not to wake him she turned more onto her side, affording a better view of his face and shoulders. He was still bruised, but the marks looked sad now, instead of angry and painful as they had for the previous few days. The cuts on his arms and torso from where Aaron had crashed vases on Logan were just tiny bumpy lines. None of them would scar, and for that Veronica was grateful. Logan had enough scars from his father. _

_Aaron Echolls was never far from Veronica's mind. The trial date had yet to be set, she imagined the legal maneuvers were going fast and furious behind the scenes, but she hadn't made a point to find out. Logan had taken millions of dollars from his father, and Aaron had proved that he wasn't going to take the affront lying down, no matter his legal circumstances. _

_Logan shared Veronica's suspicions that Aaron might be behind Logan's current run in the press. He thought the guards that Aaron had funded at their school might be to blame. Veronica worried that the two men and the bad press were just the tip of the iceberg. Logan was the perfect alternate suspect for Aaron to blame for Lilly's murder. Means, motive, and opportunity. _

_Aaron could have hired any number of people from PIs to crisis managers and "problem solvers" to watch Logan and manipulate circumstances or even create situations to paint Logan in a bad light. _

_Without thought her hand trailed up his chest then down to his waist, following the thin trail of coarse hair down his abdomen. It wasn't until her hand brushed over the cut of muscle over one of his hip bones that she noticed the blanket rising over his morning erection. _

_She smiled slowly and all thoughts of Aaron and trouble fled her mind. Purposefully running her hand over his abs again, she smirked as the blanket tented even faster. Sliding up a few inches in the bed so she could reach his face with hers, she trailed a line of kisses along his jaw, pressing her breasts against his chest. _

_His eyes were still closed as a smile curved his lips upwards and his hand came up to stroke over her buttocks and up her back, sending a shiver of pleasure down her spine._

**Veronica:** (soft and sweet) Good morning.

**Logan:** (sleepy rumble) Yes, it is.

_His eyes opened to find her smiling at him, her blue eyes too serious for her current activities. Sliding his hand into her hair he pulled her in for a lazy kiss. Veronica lost herself in the swirl of tongues, until she felt his other hand cup her breast, his rough palm, bringing the soft mound to instant awareness. Not to be outdone, she moved her hand with deliberate slowness down his body until she could grasp his shaft. _

_Logan broke off the kiss, a moan of pleasure escaping his lips as she pumped him._

**Logan:** Someone is in a… good mood.

**Veronica:** About to be _even_ better.

_Veronica smiled the enigmatic smile of female satisfaction, as Logan tensed under her, clearly enjoying what she was doing to him. _

**Veronica:** Logan?

_She kept up her movements, squeezing at the base of his shaft then sliding her hand gently up the length before swirling her finger around the tip and repeating the motion. _

**Veronica:** Logan?

**Logan:** Ye…ah?

**Veronica:** Last night you gave me my choice of positions… I thought I'd return the favor.

_His eyes snapped open, brown meeting blue. _

_Rolling her over so he was on top, he stared down at her as she adjusted her legs to allow him to nestle between them more fully. _

**Logan:** I never was very good at settling on just one choice. Except for you.

_Dipping his head low, he kissed her mouth, neck then between her breasts before running his tongue along the curve of her breast. Veronica's breathing intensified as he finally settled his mouth over her nipple, lapping his tongue over the sensitive bud. _

**Veronica:** I… I would never…

_He switched to her other breast, his hand replacing his mouth on the first._

**Veronica:** …never want to… limit you.

_She could feel the smile curve his lips where they pressed against her breast, a low chuckle sounding in his chest and sending a sharp bolt of arousal through her._

**Logan:** How much time do we have?

**Veronica:** (desperate) Enough.

_She pulled his mouth back to hers wrapping her leg around his hip and grinding her pelvis against him in silent demand. Logan broke the kiss to grin down at her. _

**Logan:** I assume you want to get to first period on time?

_Veronica looked like she couldn't care less about school at the moment, but Logan knew better. As soon as the haze of arousal faded she'd be stressed out trying to get ready for school on time. He glanced at the alarm clock on his bedside table and calculated. _

**Logan:** Alright.

_He flipped them over again, his hands steadying Veronica as she bent her legs to straddle his waist. _

**Veronica:** (perky) Alright.

_She leaned down over his chest, kissing him and then nibbling on his jaw lightly before pressing kisses into his pecs. Logan slid his hands up and down her back, tracing the curve of her waist and hips then up to her ribs this thumbs brushing the underside of her breasts teasingly. _

**Veronica:** All warmed up?

**Logan:** Just waiting on you.

**Veronica:** Well, we can't have that.

_Veronica pushed herself back up, her hands flat on his chest, rising up to slide back down, taking him inside her as far as she could. _

**Logan:** You're so beautiful.

_She rocked her hips against him, feeling the friction begin to build, heat pouring off their joined bodies._

**Logan:** Sexy.

_Logan reached up to cup her breasts again, his thumbs rubbing over her nipples, making her hips work faster._

**Logan:** Hot.

_Veronica felt like she was burning up despite the cool morning air surrounding them, her breathing labored, and a light sheen of sweat making her skin luminous. With the exception of a flush on his cheeks and a tightness in his muscles, Logan looked relaxed. She tightened her inner muscles around him and finally got the response she wanted, a groan slipping from his mouth as his eyes closed in pleasure._

**Logan:** Amazing.

**Veronica:** I'm …glad… you think so.

_She continued moving over him, feeling her body build and gather, the inevitable burst just out of reach._

**Veronica:** You're… all those things… too.

_He grinned and slipped his fingers between her legs, finding her clit and rubbing it insistently. Veronica cried out, her body shaking with need and Logan manipulated the little nub sending her over the edge. _

_She slumped down over him breathing heavily for a few minutes as her body shook and shuddered, releasing all the tension they'd build. As she slowly came back to awareness, she shifted her hips, feeling his hardness still filling her. His hands gripped her hips to still her movements._

**Veronica:** Logan?

**Logan:** (tense) Can you keep going?

_She nodded, seeing the strain he was under._

**Veronica:** Yeah.

_He sat up and gripped her hips, lifting her up and off of him. _

**Veronica:** How…

**Logan:** (commanding) Turn around. Face the windows.

_Veronica climbed off of him carefully, before positioning herself before him, able to see the ocean over the railing of his upper deck. _

_Logan placed a kiss between her shoulder blades, his tongue darting out to taste the salt on her skin, then his hands were on her hips, and she felt him nudge her entrance. She spread her legs wider, silently asking him to go deep and Logan obliged, thrusting into her slowly, but pushing forward until he could feel his tip brush against her cervix. _

**Logan:** (tense) OK?

**Veronica:** (breathless) Yes.

_He moved slowly, thrusting in, only to pull out almost completely, her inner muscles closing around him on each thrust. _

**Veronica:** Logan… please. I need… I want…

**Logan:** I know. I do too.

_He sped up his movements, taking shorter thrusts into her wet heat and Veronica began to pant, the feelings of pleasure and need nearly overwhelming her. Logan's breathing was also harsh, his muscles coiled tightly as he tried to outlast her. _

**Veronica:** (begging) Please, Logan… please… please… (screaming) God!

_Hearing her exclamation of release he let himself go, spilling his seed within her. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Ten minutes later, Logan kissed her shoulder, his arm comfortably around her waist, stroking her soft stomach. They were spooned on his bed, both pleasantly tired._

**Logan:** We should get up.

_His alarm was about to go off, indicating it was time to start the business of the day._

**Veronica:** (happily lethargic) I think you'll have to carry me.

**Logan:** (teasing) It'll cost you.

**Veronica:** Oh? What's the going rate these days?

_His hand slid up to cup her breast, squeezing it then tugging on her nipple lightly with his finger tips._

**Veronica:** You can't be serious.

**Logan:** We have to shower.

_She rolled over onto her back to see that he was both serious and teasing – giving her the choice._

**Veronica:** Do we have time?

**Logan:** I can be quick.

**Veronica:** (amused) Not really selling me on the idea.

**Logan:** (deep) I think I am.

_He released her breast and slipped his fingers between her legs, finding her wet, but also that she was throbbing again. She gasped as his fingers moved into her, sliding over her g-spot._

**Veronica:** (panting) Logan.

_Her inner muscles clenched around his questing digits and Logan smiled in triumph._

**Logan:** I've missed you. Missed this.

**Veronica:** I know. Me too.

_They shared a tender look and he kissed her again before withdrawing his fingers from her. _

**Logan:** Shower.

_He followed the word with a hard kiss, rolling out of bed gracefully despite his still healing injuries._

**Veronica:** Shower.

_Logan was good to his word, bringing Veronica almost to orgasm with his fingers before sliding into her, the hot water of the shower pouring down his back and over his shoulder onto her as he quickly brought them both to climax again. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Slipping out of his 3__rd__ period trig class to use the bathroom, Logan happened to walk past the door to Veronica's class, and stopped to peek inside since the door was open. Mr. Woo moved around the room from one student to the next, then stopped in the front of the room where a third of the class was attempting an experiment at one work station. Veronica sat alone at her work station in the back of the class, her head buried in a book. _

_Unaware of his gaze she yawned and he could see that her nipples were pebbled, poking through her shirt. She shifted uncomfortably on her stool, and Logan felt a twinge of guilt. They hadn't had sex in days, then they'd been together three times in 12 hours (not counting the bus) and he'd made her come six times. But as he watched his frown switched to a smile as he watched her shift again on her seat, clearly rubbing her legs together in discomfort, but not the unpleasant kind – especially if Logan was willing to help her out. And he was._

_Logan walked confidently into the classroom, and Mr. Woo turned his head when he spotted the newcomer, but didn't comment. Logan walked around to where Veronica was sitting, careful to stay out of her eyeline, sneaking up behind her. _

**Logan:** Hey Sugarpuss.

_She jolted._

**Veronica:** Logan!

_Veronica clutched at her heart. _

**Veronica:** What are you doing here?

**Logan:** Thought I'd stop in and say hi.

_He eased his body close to hers, aware that they were being observed. Logan leaned back on the high work station, and cupped his hand around her chin tilting it up. _

**Logan:** You OK?

**Veronica:** Yeah.

_She shifted again._

**Logan:** You look… flushed.

**Veronica:** It's warm in here.

**Logan:** Is it? Because you seem uncomfortable.

_He moved his hand down her body, his hand brushing her breast, appearing to be casual, but Veronica knew better and raised her head to glare at him._

_The bell rang and Veronica looked inordinately relieved. Logan grinned and helped her pack up her books as Mr. Woo called out reminders for homework due the following Monday. _

_Logan walked Veronica to her locker, waiting for her as she put away her books. Stepping up behind her he settled one big warm hand over her stomach, gently kneading her soft flesh as his mouth dipped down to her ear._

**Logan:** (whispering) You sure you're OK?

**Veronica:** (hissing) Yes.

**Logan:** If you say so.

_His other hand skimmed down her side, slowing down to appreciate her ass, then continuing down her thigh. Veronica's jaw tensed. _

**Veronica:** I do.

_Reaching the bottom of her skirt, one of her shorter ones that she'd left behind at his house earlier, he slipped his fingertips under the hem and traced shapes on her thigh until she slammed her locker shut and pulled away from him._

_Half way through their 4__th__ period journalism class, Logan smirks at Veronica knowingly, ignoring Duncan's questioning gaze. _

**Logan:** Ms. Dumas, Veronica and I need to do some research in the library.

**Ms. Dumas:** Go ahead, Logan. Just be sure to have your story ready by Tuesday.

**Logan:** Of course.

_Veronica maintained her glare, but let him pull her out of the classroom. _

**Veronica:** We haven't even picked a topic yet.

**Logan:** (cheeky) Let's do it now.

_She frowns at him, annoyed with his smugness, especially since she was so uncomfortable and it was his fault. Her body ached for him, and somehow he knew it. _

**VVO:** Bastard.

_He led her down the hallway, obviously having a destination in mind, and it wasn't the library._

**Veronica:** How about abstinence?

**Logan:** Boring.

**Veronica:** How to break up with your boyfriend?

**Logan:** Nope.

**Veronica:** How to get revenge without getting caught?

**Logan:** That could be fun.

_She slipped into silence and Logan smiled down at her._

**Logan:** My turn?

**Veronica:** (mulish) I'm not having sex with you here.

**Logan:** How about what constitutes sex?

**Veronica:** No.

**Logan:** I mean if oral is sex, then does what we did last night… (laughing) let me clarify, is what we did last night on the bus sex, because I know what we did later…

**Veronica:** Shut up.

**Logan:** Or if you climax is it sex?

**Veronica:** No.

_He pulled her out of the main hallway and into a side hall that lead to the backstage of the theatre._

**Veronica:** You're wasting your time.

**Logan:** How about we do a story on why it's so confusing that when a girl says 'no'?

**Veronica:** (scathing) Of course that confuses you.

**Logan:** I mean, I hear you saying 'no,' but I'm pretty sure I could make you come right now just by breathing on you. So 'no' means 'no,' I get that, but sometimes… is 'no,' just what you say before saying yes, and if so, do I have to get you to say yes if you've already said no, just to be sure…

_She tried to dig her feet in, her sexual frustration making her not be in the mood for his teasing._

**Veronica:** (angry) You…

_Logan tugged on her hand and pulled her into his arms, cutting her off with a kiss. Veronica struggled against him weakly, more because she was annoyed than because she really wanted to resist, but he just spun around until he had her pressed between his hard body and the wall. Tugging one of her legs up, he eased his thigh between her legs, pressing against her aching center causing her to gasp and tear her mouth away from him. _

**Veronica:** Logan!

**Logan:** Is that a 'Logan, yes', or a 'Logan, no'?

_His hand curled around her hip, shifting her forward so she rubbed against him making her shudder. Logan kissed her again, delving his tongue into her mouth while he lifted her so she was straddling his body completely, her legs wrapped around him wantonly. _

_He thrust his hips against her, leaving her in no doubt that he was as horny and aroused as she was. _

**Logan:** Say yes Veronica. Say yes, and I promise I'll make you feel better.

_She stared into his eyes deeply, then nodded._

**Logan:** I need you to say yes.

**Veronica:** Yes, Logan.

_He lifted her off the wall and swung her through the double swinging doors to the backstage area. Walking her though the cluttered room, he made his way into the green room, which housed a large couch. _

_Logan set her down on her feet and unbuttoned her shirt quickly. Pulling it open he looked at her for a second and cocked his eyebrow in question._

**Veronica:** (laughing) Yes.

**Logan:** Yes. Such a lovely word.

_Giving a silent thanks to whatever God was out there, Logan flicked open the front closure on her bra, revealing her breasts. _

_When he hesitated again she cupped her hands around his face and pulled him down for a kiss._

**Veronica:** Yes.

_Grinning happily, he palmed the soft mounds immediately, tracing his fingers lightly over the few marks he'd left on her already. Impatient, Veronica pushed his t-shirt up, and Logan lifted his arms and pulled it over his head, discarding it on the floor. Sliding his hands over her shoulders he similarly divested her of her top completely as well. _

_He rushed to undo his own pants, his erection springing free as soon as he undid the buttons of his jeans. Pushing his jeans down his legs he left them partially on and sat down on the couch, sliding his hands up Veronica's thighs until he reached the hem of her skirt, but still he hesitated._

**Veronica:** (laughing) Yes, yes, yes, yes, and however many more it takes to get you inside me!

_Logan grinned and shoved the skirt fabric up, then her panties down and off. As he'd suspected they were soaking wet._

**Logan:** You can see my confusion over the 'no' that clearly means 'convince me.'

**Veronica:** You convinced me.

_Sitting back on the couch he pulls her down so she is straddling his lap, his fingers instantly delving into her wet heat. She whimpers as her inner muscles pulsed around him, certain that he could make her come with very little effort at this point. _

**Veronica:** (begging) Logan, please.

_Veronica ground her hips down to meet his hand as his fingers slid in and out of her, and Logan's gaze drifted from her face to her breasts, swaying with her movements, to where his fingers disappeared into her heated pink flesh. _

**Logan:** Say yes, please.

**Veronica:** Yes, please, Logan. Please.

_He twisted his hand and swiped his thumb over her clit, earning a scream._

**Veronica:** Yes!

**Logan:** Again.

_Veronica wasn't sure if it was a request, question, or command, but she was happy to oblige._

**Veronica:** Yes. Oh, God. Yes!

_Her orgasm swept over her like a tsunami, leaving her wasted, her bones liquefied by the heat that had swept through her. _

_Logan rubbed his hand up and down her bare back and caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. _

_A large mirror rested against the wall, and Logan knew just what to do with it. Veronica peeled herself off his chest, looking like the cat that ate the canary, her grin so self satisfied. _

**Veronica:** Yes. It's always yes when you can do that.

**Logan:** (cocky) Good to know.

_Her hand drifted down his chest to close around his erection and he tensed._

**Logan:** My turn?

**Veronica:** Yes.

_He nodded over her shoulder and she twisted to see the mirror, her hand tightening a bit too_ _much around his length. Logan flinched and she looked regretful, but he kissed away her apologies._

_Logan pushed her back so she could stand up and then stood up slowly himself, his erection painfully stiff now. _

**Logan:** I want to see you.

_She nodded but looked unaccountably shy for a moment. Logan kissed her neck, wrapping his arms around her, covering her breasts with his large hands._

**Logan:** I like to see you.

_He kissed a trail down her neck, hitting her most sensitive spots, his hand never ceasing their movements. _

**Logan:** Your face. Your breasts. Your beautiful cunt.

_She flushed and jerked in his arms, but he tightened his hands on her breasts, holding her in place. _

**Veronica:** Logan…

**Logan:** Yes.

_He released her to walk behind the couch and push it closer to the mirror so they'd be able to see everything easily._

_Logan sat down, pushing his jeans down to his ankles before settling Veronica back in his lap. Her skirt was bunched up around her waist, and he considered trying to get it all the way off of her, but she shimmied her hips over his straining erection and he gave up every thought except being buried inside her immediately. _

**Veronica:** Should I…?

_She shifted her weight again, asking silently if she should sit on her knees, so she could move better, but Logan shook his head and lifted her up just enough to get in position, lowering her down over his shaft slowly. Her mouth opened in a quiet gasp as her inner muscles flexed and shifted around the intrusion. She was sore, but not enough to suggest they curtail their activities. _

_Logan knew exactly how he wanted to position her, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get much movement, but also knowing that at this point it wouldn't take much to make him come, and he could always finish her off afterwards. _

_He moved his legs farther apart, widening hers since her knees were on the outside of his. Logan pushed back into the couch a bit, sinking into the padding and angling their bodies so her perfect pink flesh was displayed without restriction in the mirror. Logan shifted his hips forward pushing into her a few inches, his gaze locked on where his thick shaft disappeared into her. _

_Veronica arched her back, forcing him in deeper and gasped, his hardness filling her tightly, the angle of his penetration putting pressure on her g-spot. _

**Veronica:** God, Logan!

_She clenched around him and Logan groaned._

**Logan:** Fuck Veronica.

_He relaxed his hips back then thrust up again, over and over, making her breasts sway, drawing his gaze upwards. He closed his hands over them, squeezing and stroking in time with his shallow thrusts. Her breathing was labored, her hips moving with his, as their eyes met in the mirror. _

_Logan watched as her bright blue gaze dropped to where his hands were covering her breasts, stroking and kneading. _

**Logan:** Look at us, Veronica.

_She knew what he wanted, what he meant, but for some reason it embarrassed her. _

**Logan:** Look. I want you to see. Please, baby. Say yes.

_She met his eyes in the mirror again, and unable to deny him she let her gaze drop to where she could see his thick shaft sliding in and out of her welcoming sheath. _

**Veronica:** Yes.

_He pressed a kiss into her neck, and locking his gaze on their joining, Logan released one breast and moved his hand between her legs, spreading her folds farther apart so she could see everything. _

**Logan: **You're so beautiful baby, so soft and hot.

_Her inner muscles clenched again and Logan's hips jerked upwards, his cock pushing into her farther and she moaned._

**Logan:** You react to every touch… here.

_His fingers that were holding her pink flesh spread slipped over her clit, swirling around it twice before moving back to their previous position. Veronica could see her clit pulsating with the beat of her heart._

**Logan:** Here.

_His fingers squeezed her breast, molding the yielding flesh to his touch, then tugging at the hardened tip, rolling her nipple between his fingers for good measure._

**Veronica:** Logan!

_He thrust as far as he could into her and she shuddered, her inner muscles pulsing rhythmically around his shaft, a sign that she was close._

**Logan: **I can never get enough of you, I could never have enough of you.

_Veronica squirmed in his lap now, her need making her move without thought, and Logan sought out her clit again, rubbing it in tight circles, making words of need and pleasure spill unconsciously from her lips._

**Veronica:** Logan, love you, God, need it… need you… please… Logan.

**Logan:** (roughly) Say yes, Veronica.

**Veronica:** Yes, Logan.

_He thrust into her, adding pressure to her clit at the same time. He felt her orgasm roar through her, her inner muscles clamping down around him tightly then squeezing rhythmically around his erection as she shuddered and jerked in his lap. _

_At the edge of his control, Logan wrapped one arm around her waist, the other crossways_ _across her body, his fingers resting just below her neck. Using his grip on her lax body he shifted them both to the edge of the couch, giving him more freedom to move. Veronica's head lolled to the side as he thrust up into her, pulling her back into his hips at the same time._

_Logan kept thrusting into her wanting only to reach his own climax. _

_Veronica whimpered arched against him, and Logan felt her squeeze her inner muscles around his length._

**Logan:** Again.

_She obeyed and squeezed him on each of his thrusts until he came with a gasp, his hips jerking uncontrollably._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_In the lunch quad, Kate looked around pensively, wondering where Veronica was, but then realized that Logan was missing from lunch too. She swung her head back around and pushed away the salad that was her lunch with a look of disgust. Her warm brown eyes, now pinched with stress met Rams' gaze._

**Rams:** You need to eat.

**Kate:** I'm not hungry.

**Rams:** So now you don't eat or sleep. Have you turned into a vampire, by any chance?

**Kate:** (She sent him a dry look.) Yes, actually, are you offering your blood?

**Rams:** I would, if that would help.

**Kate:** (sharply) Leave it alone Rams.

**Rams:** No. You need help and I'm going to keep saying it until it gets through your thick skull.

_She looked around to see if they'd been overheard, but saw that their friends were ignoring them for the most part._

**Kate:** (indignant) My thick skull? Says the guy who likes to use his skull as a battering ram.

**Rams:** (defensively) On the field. You know I don't like to fight.

**Kate:** So why are you picking one with me right now?

_Rams frowned, looking frustrated._

**Rams:** I don't want to fight-

**Kate:** (interrupting and standing up from the table) They you should stop speaking now.

_She storms off and Rams stands up to follow her then sits back down, shoulders bent in a defeated slump. _

**Rams:** Damn it.

_Kate rushes inside, eyes shining with tears. She looks around the mostly empty hallway and heads for the bathroom that Veronica frequents, ducking inside. Finding the bathroom empty, she takes a shuddering breath before moving to the mirrors to fix her makeup. _

**Kate:** Keep it together, Kate. Big girls don't cry. You know that.

_But her reflection in the mirror didn't even look like her. She had deep shadows under her eyes, her jaw was slightly swollen and discolored and her cheek was pink from the impact of the air bag. She looked more like the woman in the dream than the Kate that she was used to seeing._

_Her lip trembled but she tightened her mouth and took out her concealer, dabbing it on liberally. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_In 7__th__ period health, Veronica was sitting at a table in the back of the room with Logan, and Dick and Gia sitting in front of them. Logan leaned over towards Veronica with a sexy smirk but she raised her hand and planted it firmly in the middle of his chest forcing him to keep his distance. Logan grinned, unperturbed. _

_Kate walked to them in a rush, ignoring Rams where he was sitting at their normal table a few up from Logan and Veronica. _

**Kate: **(abruptly) Trade me seats today, Logan.

_Logan looked up, ready to tell Kate to go away, but the strained look on her face and the knowledge that Rams was really worried about her changed his mind. _

**Logan:** Sure, Katie.

**Kate: **(sharply) Don't call me that.

_Logan frowned, but held his tongue standing up and walking over to Rams' table. Rams is watching Kate with concerned but hopeful eyes. Veronica glanced from the large football player to his girlfriend. Veronica and Kate had been friends before. They hadn't been close, but they'd hung with the same crowd, gone to the same parties, even been on pep squad together freshman year. Veronica would have said Kate was a friend, back then, but she really only had three friends: Lilly, Duncan, and Logan. The four of them had been a tight knit group, and Veronica hadn't tried to make friends outside of their foursome. _

_After Lilly's murder, Kate hadn't been rude to Veronica, but she also hadn't made any effort to mitigate any of the abuse Veronica was taking. Since Logan and Veronica had gotten back together at the end of the last school year, Kate had been around more, supportive, and Veronica realized that Kate was not the same girl she'd been a few years ago, any more than Veronica was. _

**Kate: **I was looking for you at lunch.

_Veronica flushed deeply, but Kate was too distracted by her own issues to notice or guess its cause._

**Veronica: **Ah…

**Kate: **I need your help.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_As soon as the final bell rang, Kate stood up and rushed out the back door of the classroom, throwing a guilty look over her shoulder at her boyfriend. Rams and Logan stood up, watching as the redheaded cheerleader made her escape. Veronica was slower to pack up her books. _

**Rams:** Veronica?

_The little blonde, made to look smaller by the proximity of Logan and Rams standing close to her, looked up._

**Veronica:** Hey… Rams.

**Rams:** Is Kate still mad at me? (Veronica's mouth opens, but he continues, not needing her answer.) I don't care if she is… as long as she asked you for help.

**Veronica:** She…

_Veronica started, but then broke off, confidentiality warring with her compassion for Rams and Kate, and the demanding look Logan was giving her. _

**Veronica:** I'm going to check into a few things.

**Rams:** I'll pay you, whatever. Make this your first priority. Please.

**Logan:** (sending his friend a commiserate look) I'll handle looking for the leak.

**Rams:** (confused) The leak? In your house? Dude, I'll call you a plumber.

_Logan grinned. _

**Logan:** Not that kind of a leak. The kind that sells stories about me to the media.

**Rams:** Oh. Right. (glancing at Veronica) I'll help Logan, you help Kate.

**Logan:** No, man, I got this. I have the whole Veronica team backing me up, you focus on Kate.

**Rams:** Thanks, man.

**Logan:** Yeah. No problem.

_Logan leaned down to kiss Veronica on the cheek, whispering that he'd had plans for them that afternoon, in a disappointed tone. She smiled up at him, her heart pounding. _

**Veronica:** Rain check.

**Logan:** You know it.

_Logan walked away, leaving Rams and Veronica to talk._

**Veronica: **I can't tell you what she told me, unless she says it's OK… but you can tell me what you know, I'll match that against what she told me and see if I have the whole picture.

**Rams:** Thanks Veronica. Did she tell you about her journal? I asked her to keep a dream journal when the dreams started getting really bad…

_Rams told Veronica everything he could think of that might be helpful. _

**Veronica:** So she's had the dreams before?

**Rams:** Yeah, after… (he paused, looking uncomfortable) after Lilly… died. It got worse and worse, right up until Christmas.

**Veronica:** What happened at Christmas?

**Rams:** Nothing, I mean, her mother got her a prescription for sleeping pills and they seemed to work.

_Veronica frowned. Rams checked his watch._

**Veronica:** It's OK if you have to go.

**Rams:** No, I… I have a game tonight. (grins) I guess that means you aren't coming?

**Veronica:** Can't say I was planning on it.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Outside in the parking lot, Mac walked towards her car, preoccupied with ideas for the project Cassidy had just asked her to do. Dick's voice startled her back into awareness._

**Dick:** Hey Mac.

_She looked up to find him leaning against her car door._

**Mac:** Oh… uh… Hi, Dick.

**Dick:** You going to the game tonight?

**Mac:** (blankly) Game?

**Dick:** (smiling) Yeah, tossing the old pigskin around. (Mac's expression says "gross.") Football. Rams is on the team…

**Mac:** I know what football is, and that Rams is on the team. But I don't see what that has to do with me.

**Dick:** Just wondering. If you're not going, what are you doing?

**Dick:** Oh. Umm.

_Mac swallowed hard._

_Both started to speak simultaneously._

**Dick:** I thought we could get dinner.

**Mac:** I have a project I need… to work on tonight.

**Dick:** (bummed out) Oh. OK. Maybe another time.

_Mac studied Dick's face, seeing his genuine disappointment. _

**Mac:** Maybe we could hang out… at my place? I need my computer to work on a project for… somebody.

_Cassidy had asked her not to tell his brother, and Mac stumbled over her words as she nearly spilled the secret only minutes after talking to Cassidy._

**Dick:** Somebody? You and Mars think you're so sneaky. (grins and leans down conspiratorially) You're not.

**Mac:** Oh, well, you caught me.

**Dick:** So tonight?

**Mac:** Yeah.

**Dick:** I'll pick up some food.

**Mac:** Good. Sounds… (Dick lopes off, leaving Mac alone)... like a date.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Veronica paced in the hall outside the main lobby of the Sheriff's Department. She checked the time on her phone, peering out the glass doors at the end of the worn, bland hallway. The doors finally open and Kate slips inside, juggling her purse, a paper coffee cup and removing her sunglasses. _

**Kate:** Sorry.

**Veronica:** It's OK.

_Kate looked tired and worn out despite her high ponytail and peppy cheerleading skirt and Neptune Pirate's hoodie. _

**Kate:** I just really needed some coffee.

_Even as she said it she fought off a yawn and Veronica nodded in understanding._

**Veronica:** Rams said you've barely been sleeping.)

_Kate froze._

**Kate:** You talked to him?

**Veronica:** I let him talk to me. (Veronica's tone is firm as she clarifies the one way communication.) But he is obviously worried and seems to only want to help.

**Kate:** (frowning) I know, I know. (looking guilty but also stubborn) But I just need to figure this out on my own. Without him staring at me like I'm a bug in a jar. I mean… not on my own obviously…

_Kate said with her eyes on the little blonde girl who was as sassy and stubborn now as she was once sweet and demure._

**Veronica:** I get it. And I'm here to help.

**Kate:** Thanks.

**Veronica:** Let's get started.

_Veronica breezed her way into the Sheriff's office, finding Rogers there, nearly buried behind a pile of paperwork._

**Rodgers:** Veronica. Good I could use the distraction.

**Veronica:** Hi Rodgers. You look busy.

_He groaned._

**Veronica:** This is my friend Kate. We were supposed to meet Karl here?

_Rodgers glanced at the pretty redhead who stood several inches taller than Keith's daughter. _

**Rodgers:** Ah, I wondered why so many of the deputies were lingering in the break room.

_Veronica smiled smugly and shrugged one of her shoulders. Kate smirked._

**Kate:** Oh?

**Rodgers:** Yeah, but there was a crash on the freeway, and a home invasion in the hills so they all had to get back to work. (Veronica's smile fell.) Sorry kiddo.

**Kate:** Will he be back soon? I mean, a home invasion is horrible, but…

**Rodgers:** Probably not for a few hours. Anything I can help you with?

_Kate withdrew into herself, a glossy mask replacing her look of desperate need._

**Kate:** No. Thanks.

**Rodgers:** I'll tell Karl you stopped by, have him give you a call. (He nodded towards Kate's outfit.) Looks like you two have somewhere to be.

_Kate leaves to get to the game, but Veronica lingers to talk to Inga and Rodgers, waving at Leo and the deputy that moonlighted as a bouncer at a club in downtown San Diego._

_**Veronica:**__ Hey Leo, Chris._

**Chris:** What's up Veronica?

_She just smiled and keeps going, her phone to her ear. Logan's voice comes over the phone. "__You've reached Logan and here's today's inspirational message: __I was never insane except for occasions when my heart was touched. Edgar Allan Poe." Veronica speculated about his choice of quote, then left a quick message._

**Veronica:** Logan, call me back. My evening just cleared up.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_That night Rams played extra hard, using his hits as a way to relieve stress. In the stands, the assembled students and teachers were abuzz as news that a sophomore had been arrested for selling aderol at school made the gossip rounds. On the sidelines the cheerleaders were also gossiping. _

**Cordelia:** Pam was suspended? For what? Being a bitch?

_She laughs in that mean way girls sometimes have, her friend Harmony joining in._

**Meg:** She had drugs.

**Peyton:** Not drugs, I mean, not really, it was that stuff that helps you concentrate better.

**Emma Harris:** Oh, Aderol so why was she suspended?

**Meg:** She didn't have a prescription, that's illegal. (frowns) Or at least against school rules.

**Britta:** (confused) So they found it in her locker?

**Peyton:** I'm not sure. But they found it, and she's definitely suspended. Carrie Bishop overheard her screaming and crying while her mom talked to Clemmons.

**Meg:** The other kid was arrested, she should consider herself lucky.

_Kate just looked off into space. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_In a quiet dining room, decorated with delicate antiques and ornate finishing, Duncan is seated at a table for two with his mother. Celeste was going on and on about her newest charity endeavor, and Duncan pretended to pay attention. _

**Celeste:** Of course, it would be easier to help such a worthy cause if your father hadn't divorced me for his…

**Duncan:** Stop.

**Celeste:** Duncan, you're old enough to know these things.

**Duncan:** I said stop.

_Celeste appeared shocked at Duncan's words and disobedience._

**Celeste:** There are some things you need to know about your father.

**Duncan:** I don't want to hear it.

**Celeste:** He cheated on me for years, Duncan. I don't want you to-

**Duncan:** To what, Mom? To respect him? Like him? Love him more than you?

**Celeste:** Duncan!

_Celeste looked around, worried about making a scene. The restaurant was sparsely populated, but she still flushed with embarrassment._

**Duncan:** You're both liars. He lied about his affair, you lied about Veronica. (lowering his voice) You both lied to me about Lilly.

**Celeste:** (wounded) I am your mother, I was trying to protect you.

**Duncan:** By lying? By taking away the girl I loved? By never talking about Lilly?

**Celeste:** (stiffly) Your sister was a painful topic.

**Duncan:** She deserved better! She deserved to be remembered. You act like she never even lived.

**Celeste:** I had a complicated relationship –

**Duncan:** (pushing away from the table and standing up) You hated her! You hated her and you showed it every day! Why do you think Lilly acted out so much?

_The blood drains from Celeste's face, leaving her suddenly looking older and inexorably sad. She stood slowly, her bearing regal, but her hand was shaking._

**Celeste:** I loved Lilly. She was my daughter, my firstborn. I never understood her, and I know I made mistakes with her. I regret that. I regret it every day. But you have no right to judge me. I always did what I thought was best for you and you sister. Always. Ask yourself if Jake can say the same.

_Duncan shook his head, looking wounded, and walked out of the restaurant._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_About half way through the second half of the varsity game, Kate gave up on pretending to be OK, admitting that she was dead tired and bringing the squad down with her lackadaisical performance. Moving into the stands she sat next to Kat, the pretty Asian dancer who Andrew was dating. Kat looked out of place, sitting alone for most of the game until Hank left his flock of adoring fans to sit with his best friend's girl. _

_Kate assumed that Hank was annoying Kat in one way or another based on the inordinately grateful look that Kat shot her as she sat down._

_Hank smiled, but his look pinched as he took in Kate's wan apperance._

**Hank:** You OK, Kate?

**Kate Rakes:** I'm fine. (He opened his mouth, but she shut him up with a killing look.) Ask me again and your little harem will be giving you first aide later.

**Hank:** (holding up his hands in surrender) How about I get you girls some snacks? Popcorn? Nachos? (pointedly) Chocolate?

**Kate Rakes:** Coffee and chocolate for me. Kat?

**Kat: **No, thanks.

_Hank narrowed his eyes at the shy girl who'd captured Andrew's heart. _

**Hank:** I bet you've never had nachos. Not at home and not with your little ballet buddies. You're in for a treat.

_Kat looked bemused, and Kate shooed Hank away. _

**Kate Rakes: **Was he bothering you?

**Kat: **No. Yes. Kind of?

**Kate Rakes: **It's OK. I'm used to the ambiguity Hank inspires in girls who see past the tall, dark and handsome flirting.

**Kat: **Sometimes I wonder how he and Andrew friends.

**Kate Rakes: **Opposites attract, I guess.

**Kat: **Yeah. Maybe.

_She smiled, wondering if the draw of someone so different from yourself was why she was sitting at a high school football game to support her 09er jock boyfriend._

**Kat: **I was here alone, until he came over, so I guess he was trying to be nice?

**Kate Rakes: **Your friends didn't want to come with you?

_Kat explained that her friends had expressed their distain about football and Neptune High school activities in general. As Kate listened, asking questions occasionally, Kate realized that she suddenly felt better, still bone weary, frightened and desperate to know what was driving the dreams that were driving her insane, but talking to Kat, having a conversation that didn't revolve around her or her issues somehow let her relax a bit. She was sure that asking Veronica for help, taking a proactive approach to solve the mystery helped, and for that she had Rams to thank. She looked towards the field, finding Rams on the sideline standing with his friends, brother and teammates. _

_Hank returned with Luke and Malia in tow and the conversation quickly turned to the event Kate was planning, since Madison had been restricted to school and home following her arrest for hit and run and assault with a deadly weapon (her car). Kat listened in, impressed with Kate's dedication to making the event successful and the others' apparent full cooperation and assistance._

**Kate Rakes:** You're coming with Andrew, right Kat?

**Kat:** Next Friday? (Kate nodded.) Yeah.

**Hank:**_ (bored tone) _We'll all be there Kate, we wouldn't dare miss it.

_After a few minutes, Hank shook his head at Kat with a grin and picked up a chip covered with nacho cheese and pushed it at her. Kat ate it rather than have him smear the artificially yellow cheese like sauce on her face. _

**Hank:** It's good.

**Kat:** Umm?

**Kate Rakes:** Leave her alone, Hank.

_Kat chewed thoughtfully, surprise filling her face._

**Kat:** (slowly) It's… not… bad.

_Hank dimpled, his blue eyes twinkling in the way that drove girls crazy. _

**Hank:** (winking) I knew you'd like it.

_Finally, the time ran out on the game, leaving Neptune the winner with a season record of 5-1. The stands clear out quickly, the adults heading home to sit in more comfortable seats and eat some real food, while the students race off to get ready for an assortment of after game parties and plans. _

_Kate and Kat stayed in the bleachers, giving their boyfriends time to shower and change into street clothes. As the brothers exit the locker room, Rams was happily surprised to find Kate waiting for him. Andrew shot him a smile and took Kat's hand gently._

**Andrew:** Tell mom I'm staying at Hank's if you see her, 'K bro?

_Rams looks startled, wondering if Andrew was spending the night with his girlfriend, but quickly shook his head. He doubted it, but it wasn't his business, unless Andrew made it his business, so he didn't say anything._

**Kate Rakes:** (softly) How quickly they grow up.

**Rams:** Hey babe.

_Andrew wrapped his arm around Kate and leaned down to kiss her temple. Kate leaned into his touch._

**Kate Rakes:** I have an idea. (He winged up one eyebrow in question.) How about we get a hotel room tonight? Jacuzzi tub, room service, no parents…

**Rams:** You don't have to convince me.

_Kate smiled, knowing she was lucky that Rams was so easy going. He wouldn't ask her to apologize, wouldn't hold a grudge. He just let it go, happy to have their conflict be in the past._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At Logan's beach house, a much less laid back couple are cleaning up the dishes from dinner._

**Veronica:** So when does your mom get here?

**Logan:** Sunday evening, I think. With her you never know.

**Veronica:** How long will she be here?

**Logan:** They.

**Veronica:** What?

**Logan:** They, my mom and my aunt Sarah.

**Veronica:** Oh.

**Logan:** Four days. I think they want to do dinner for my birthday on Wednesday. You can make it, right?

Veronica frowns, her mouth twisting with regret.

**Veronica:** That's the night I have dinner with my mom.

**Logan:** (persuasive tone accompanied by a soft kiss) Just this one time.

_Veronica pretended to consider, already having known about the dinner, and probably more details about Lynn's visit than Logan knew, since Veronica had needed to coordinate schedules with Lynn so the surprise party wouldn't have a parent chaperone._

**Veronica:** I'll try to convince my mom…

**Logan:** You convinced Dick that God was talking to him, you can convince your mom.

_Veronica smirked._

_Veronica checked the time on the microwave clock and fisted her hands in the waistband of Logan's jeans, tugging him closer. Logan arched one eyebrow, but molded his body around hers as she kissed his neck and slipped her hands up his chest._

**Logan:** I thought you might be tired. Or sore.

_Veronica grinned._

**Veronica:** Not so much.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At the Mackenzie home, Mac is sitting on the couch next to Dick, game controllers in their hands, her laptop open but discarded on the side table. Ryan is standing behind the couch watching them play and offering commentary._

**Ryan:** Oh, watch out she… oh, man, sorry.

_Ryan apologized, but was grinning as Mac's avitar stood over Dick's, now headless, avatar. _

_Dick smiled at Mac, clearly not at all upset about being beat by a girl._

**Dick:** I'm gonna win one of these days.

**Ryan:** You're getting better.

**Dick:** Thanks little man.

_Mac's mom called for Ryan from the kitchen and he reluctantly turned to leave._

**Mac:** Sorry about Ryan…

**Dick:** No worries. He's pretty cool for a kid.

**Mac:** He's not terrible.

_Ryan bounded back into the room with a bowl of popcorn. _

**Ryan:** No butter. I got next.

_Mac shook her head and moved over to allow Ryan to sit in between her and Dick as her brother shoved the bowl into her lap._

_She was honestly glad for his presence, worried about what might happen if she was left alone with Dick. As Mac sat back to watch the two boys play, her phone vibrates and she picked it up, eyes still on the TV. She offered Ryan a quick piece of advice and the younger boy almost manages to kill off Dick again. Mac looked down at her phone to see John's name. She ignores the text, putting the phone in her pocket._

_She didn't want to think about John now. No, Elmo she corrected herself. It helped to think about him as Elmo, not John. She'd been so tense and awkward when Dick first showed up, overthinking every word and move that she made. She'd finally started to accept that Dick liked her, like a girl. She was honest enough to admit she had liked him for awhile, but to actually do something with those feelings was a little beyond her at the moment. _

_Sometime later, Dick stood up to leave, happy when Mac walked with him outside to his current piece of shit car. Logan had backed off the bet a little and let him drive the Mustang once a week- but not on Friday or Saturday, the duche._

**Dick:** I had fun tonight.

**Mac:** Me too.

**Dick:** We should do it again.

_Mac opened her mouth but hesitated, then nodded._

**Dick:** Yeah.

**Mac:** Cool.

_Mac smiled. For some reason, Dick could get her to smile with the simplest thing._

**Dick:** You're a good friend Mac. A great friend. I hope you know that. I hope you know that I know that. (Dick stumbling over his words was uncharacteristic and Mac felt her breathing hitch.) I mean, I hope you know that I know that, and… I appreciate it?

_Mac tried not to smile._

**Mac:** Yeah. I think I know that. And… thanks.

_Dick sighed with relief. _

**Dick:** OK. Well, good night.

**Mac:** Night.

_Back at his __house, Dick was grinning broadly as he flopped down onto his bed. His phone sounded, a ring tone he recognized. "Get down, get down, The boogie, Get down, get down." (Jungle Boogie by Kool and the Gang). He frowned momentarily and hits ignore._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At the beach house, Veronica slipped out of Logan's bed, leaving him sleeping soundly. She wanted to give her dad a few nights of adherence to the curfew that he insisted on pretending still existed before he left on his trip with Alicia. All the chips were falling into place for Logan's 18__th__ birthday celebrations._

_Driving back to the small Sunset Cliffs apartment that she shared with her dad (and Backup) Veronica ran through her to do list for the weekend. _

_Slipping inside the door at exactly 1am, Veronica leaned back against the door to smile at Keith and Alicia who were sitting in the dark watching an old black and white movie. Keith has his arm wrapped around Alicia's shoulders with a blanket over their laps, but he still shoots Veronica a dry look._

**Veronica:** What? I'm on time.

_Alicia grinned and Keith sent Veronica an unimpressed look._

**Veronica:** Hitchcock?

**Keith:** Astaire.

**Veronica:** Nice. You know Ginger did everything Fred did, but backwards and in heels.

**Keith:** (dryly) I know.

**Alicia:** (smiling warmly) Hello, Veronica.

**Veronica:** Hi Alicia. So I saw a recipe I thought we could try on Sunday, it's a pasta salad. Even I should be able to manage that.

**Alicia:** Oh, I thought you'd be having dinner with Lynn while she's in town?

**Veronica:** Not on Sunday. I have Shi and Lynn's not much for kids.

_Alicia frowned. Lynn didn't seem much interested in parenting her teenage son either._

* * *

_Words 8706_

_AN- So the first part of this chapter was written back when I left off writing… however many months ago that was. But the majority of it was written in the last three days. I think the tone of the story is ok… not different from before, besides being written in past tense, but let me know if I have any voices or story bits wrong…But also be kind! I tried to include little tie backs to what was happening before to get you acclimatized again – for those of you who haven't been rereading recently!_


	18. Ch 18: Illuminating Shadows

**Recap:** School resumes with several new additions. Newly engaged Keith is running for Sheriff. Big Dick fled town just as Celeste makes her return. The anniversary of Lilly's death brings back bittersweet memories. Kate is having nightmares and Rams is trying to help, but she's trying to avoid it all by taking over Madison's fundraiser for poor schools. Madison continues her downward slide, and Logan sets her up to take another fall. LoVe are going strong, but ghosts of the past are never far behind, including Logan's previous hookups. Logan tells V about his round of Russian roulette with Weevil's gang putting Weevil and Veronica at odds. Weevil has a couple of encounters that have him questioning his own friends. Duncan continues his affair with Kendall despite being warned off by Weidman. Wallace likes Jackie, and thinks they have moved from dating to exclusive, but the friction between Jackie and V makes things difficult. Mac has a date from hell which sends the guys in her life into a tail spin. Dick keeps trying to ask Mac out, but she is still blind to his intentions, however Elmo finally clues in and figures out that he may have made a mistake. His actions send Mac back to her confused state over her feelings for him, especially now that she's finally beginning to clue into Dick's feelings for her. Aaron shows up at Logan's and their "conversation" ends in with the police being called. Weevil picks a fight with Logan to try to shore up his position in the gang, but it's too late. Grandma Lester shows up on Logan's door step, and Logan and V begin looking into who is sharing info on Logan with the press. Kate's dreams get worse, and lead to her getting hurt. Enbom confronts Dick about Mac, but Dick decides he wants Mac no matter what. Dick's Invisible Children event happens. LoVe get smutty, Dick makes a move that doesn't make Mac run for the hills, Kate continues to have nightmares and Rams finally pushes her to ask for help.

Some of you have noticed that I tend to pair names that have some connection (Luke and Laura, Cordelia and Harmony, Peyton and Nathan) I also pull names from my life- couples, friends, (Keith and Karen, the girls from the LA club, Orelia…) whatever- just names that invoke a connection of personality trait that helps me keep them in mind and consistent. It doesn't mean I'm going to steal/use the actual character(s)… but it might.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Illuminating Shadows **

**(Saturday, October 15)**

_Scene opens on the dark blue of the ocean stretching into the lighter blue of the sky on the horizon. The camera pans north to show a series of waves with several surfers in wet suits in the water. _

_Logan caught a wave and rode it until it petered out, paddling the rest of the way back to shore. His house was just around the bend, but he jogged up the beach carrying his board to where a pile of gear is sitting. Yelling from the water made him smile and he turned to see Hank and Harry both riding one wave. _

_Bending down to pick up a bottle of water Logan took a long drink. His attention was drawn to a lone figure walking in the sand towards him. Logan squinted to see who it was, then froze as he recognized a once familiar __silhouette__. Duncan._

_Logan waited for Duncan to reach him, shooting his former best friend a questioning look. Duncan looked down, then up, meeting Logan's gaze. _

**Duncan:** Hey.

**Logan:** Hey.

**Duncan:** Matt said you'd be here today.

**Logan:** Yeah.

**Duncan:** I thought… if it's OK, I thought I could hang out with you guys.

_Logan was silent for a long minute, considering the request and its complications. Logan knew that most of their once mutual friends had chosen his side after Logan had ended his friendship with the Kane heir after finding out the full truth of what had happened between Duncan and Veronica. Veronica was uncomfortable to the extreme around Duncan, but Logan also knew that she was trying to be amicable for Shiloh's sake. Duncan may have broken up with Veronica because he mistakenly thought they were siblings, but now they shared a half sister. Not that Duncan spent much time with the toddler from what Veronica had said. Logan also knew that several of their friends were carefully straddling the line between the boys- including Harry, Luke and Matt Barone, not wanting to take a side. _

**Logan:** You bring a board?

**Duncan:** Yeah.

_Logan nodded._

**Logan:** You'll need a suit. The water's cold.

**Duncan:** Swell from the north.

**Logan:** Yeah. Duncan… Veronica is coming over later. You have to be gone by then.

_Duncan's face twitched, but he nodded._

**Duncan:** Thanks. For being…

**Logan:** We're not… I'm not saying I'm OK with what you've done…

**Duncan:** I've made mistakes. Lots of stupid mistakes. With you, with Veronica, with… everything.

**Logan:** (hard tone) Especially with Veronica.

_Duncan nods. _

**Logan:** Go get your gear man.

_Logan picked up his board and headed back to the ocean, wanting the tranquility of being on the water after the ambiguity of his interaction with his former best friend._

_An hour later, several of the boys are on the beach, standing up or sitting in the cold sand. _

**Dick:** Dudes. We need breakfast. I'll have Cass get us some breakfast burritos and take them to Logan's place.

**Matt:** Sounds good.

**Enbom:** (surly) No thanks.

_Enbom's tone and glare don't pass unnoticed, drawing speculative looks from several of the others._

**Dick:** Whatever Elmo, you can starve for all I care.

_Dick made the call to his brother, then hung up, falling into conversation with Luke and the Diddens._

**Luke:** Where's Rams?

**Dick:** Dunno.

**Hank:** I think he and Kate were doing something last night.

_Harry smiled, somehow Hank managed to be the kind of guy that girls went crazy for, and still a world class gossip- though his knowledge about Kate and Rams probably came from Hank's best friend and Rams' brother, Andrew, who had stayed in the Didden's guest house the night before._

_Harry turned to Dick, the two boys standing slightly apart from the others. _

**Harry:** Duncan showed up?

**Dick:** I guess.

**Harry:** Huh.

**Dick:** I wouldn't read too much into it, Logan has a serious bug up his ass about DK. (Dick shook out his shaggy blonde hair, and shrugged.) Something to do with Ronnie.

**Harry:** (frowning) Veronica and Duncan did date for a couple years, Logan knew that going in.

**Dick:** It's not that. I don't know what it is exactly, but some serious shit. Leave it alone unless you want to piss Logan off.

_Dick walked away and Hank approached his brother._

**Hank:** You asking about Duncan and Veronica?

_Harry sighed at the soft tone in his little brother's voice when he said her name._

**Harry:** Yeah, but bro, you really need to get over it. Logan will kill you if he-

**Hank:** If he what? I'm not worried.

_Hank's face was set stubbornly. _

**Harry:** (condescending tone, of a much wiser older brother) You are young. And stupid. Don't cry to me when he decks you.

**Hank:** Whatever, dude. (Hank grinned but it slipped off his face as he leaned towards his brother and pitched his voice low.) Listen, I know Kane is your friend, but he did some shady stuff to Veronica. Logan's not going to let that go. Don't try to play matchmaker, or you're the one who's gonna get decked.

**Harry:** How do you know so much?

**Hank:** I pay attention.

_Harry rolled his eyes, his expression revealing his frustration. _

**Harry:** Seriously, Hank, you and Veronica? It's never gonna happen.

_Hank shrugged, an easy smile on his face once again._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At the Sheriff's Department, Veronica and Kate are sitting in Rogers' office with Karl. The face from Kate's dreams is taking shape on the page. Veronica stood over Karl's shoulder watching as the image became more and more clear. When Kate got stuck describing the woman's chin, Veronica chimes in leaving Kate confused as to how Veronica knew._

**Veronica:** Let me show you.

_Veronica snapped a quick cell phone picture of Kate and leaves the room. _

_Fifteen minutes later Veronica returns with a print out in her hand. Taking the sketch pad from Karl she laid it on the desk so Kate could see. Kate gasped._

**Kate:** (stunned, hollow tone) That's her. That's the woman in my dreams.

**Veronica:** It's you.

_Veronica placed the print out next to the sketch and Karl looked at her in surprise. _

**Karl:** Why'd you ask for a sketch if you had a rendering?

**Veronica:** I didn't. This (points at the printout) is picture of Kate, aged about ten years.

**Kate:** What?

**Veronica:** I don't know who this woman is, Kate, but if she's real, she's probably a relative of yours.

**Kate:** But… I don't have any relatives except my mom and dad.

**Veronica:** Maybe you did when you were little. An aunt or older cousin?

**Kate:** I don't… I don't know.

_Veronica thanked Karl, while Kate sat in the chair clearly lost in thought. Rodgers popped his head in, asking again if Veronica needed help. After making a copy of the sketch and sending a scan to herself and Kate, the two girls exit the station. _

_Veronica drove towards Logan's but Kate just circled the block, parked, and came back inside. _

_Rogers greeted her with a questioning look._

**Rodgers:** Ms. Rakes, you're very pale, can I get you a glass of water?

**Kate:** No. (She suddenly feels faint and Rodgers helps her to a chair with a hand at her elbow.)

_Leo was dispatched to get her a glass of water and Inga offers the teenager a few pieces of candy._

**Rodgers:** Ms. Rakes…

**Kate:** Kate. Please, my name is Kate.

**Rodgers:** If you're in some kind of trouble, we can help.

**Kate:** No, I… can I speak to… (She frowned realizing that she didn't know the sketch artist's name.)

**Leo:** Karl?

**Kate:** Yes. Karl.

**Rodgers:** Sure.

_Rodgers motions for Leo to find Karl, and Kate smiled at him._

**Kate:** Thank you, Deputy. I'm not in trouble, I'm just troubled. Something happened, something that I can't remember.

**Rodgers:** Veronica is helping you… remember?

**Kate:** Yeah… well, this was our first step.

_Rodgers considered that._

**Rodgers:** Did she suggest hypnosis?

**Kate:** She did, but I… (She shook her head.)

**Rodgers:** It sounds scary, but it can be very helpful with witness memories. You should give it a try.

**Kate:** Maybe I will.

_Karl appeared before her and Kate smiled at them, the beauty of it making all the gathered me pause for a second. _

**Kate:** Is there a place we can talk?

**Rodgers:** Of course, use my office, I'm heading out for lunch.

_In Rodgers office, Kate talks to Karl earnestly, adding in a few smiles and flirtatious looks just to make sure he says yes._

_Kate left the station holding a total of three sketches and the printout Veronica had given her._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Veronica walked into Logan's and a wall of sound. The downstarirs was filled with guys. Some were in the kitchen, surrounding the kitchen island, and with Luke poking through Logan's fridge. Another group were sitting on the couches, playing video games. A third group were sitting around the dining table. All flat surfaces were covered in food wrappers, napkins, tiny containers of salsa and cups, mugs and bottles of water and soda. _

_The driveway and street outside had been clogged with vehicles so Veronica had been expecting it, but she was still taken aback by the sheer chaos. _

**Dick:** Ronnie!

_Dick was the first to spot her, and announced her presence to the rest of the guys. Several guys flash her smiles or toss up a hand in a friendly wave._

**Veronica:** Hey… Dick. Where's Logan?

**Dick:** (glancing around) Not sure, but … don't get mad, while you wait… you can eat the world's most perfect food.

_He handed her a burrito wrapped in white paper._

**Veronica:** Thanks.

_Opening her breakfast burrito at the kitchen island, Rams quickly offered her his chair, tilting the back of the chair next to him, dumping his brother out of it and sitting down in the newly available chair. Andrew threw a napkin at his brother in good natured annoyance before nodding at Hank to come with him to the dining table. Hank declined, shaking his head at his friend, eyes on Veronica. _

**Veronica:** This is good, but I kinda would have thought beer would be your perfect food.

_Dick appeared perplexed for a moment then his face cleared._

**Dick:** This is the perfect food, beer is the perfect beverage.

**Veronica:** Ah.

_Veronica smiled and turned to Rams, explaining that Kate had gotten the sketch and Veronica had an internet search already started to match the image. _

**Rams:** I'm glad Kate agreed to let you tell me, otherwise I'd be going crazy.

_Veronica grinned, eyes gleaming. _

**Veronica:** She said you two had made up.

**Dick:** Yeah, man!

_Dick high-fived his friend and Veronica looked around for Logan again._

**Veronica:** Where's Enbom?

**Dick:** Don't know, don't care.

_Veronica pulled a face._

**Veronica:** OK, well, maybe Rams can pass along the latest. (lowering her voice) We're set for the party this Saturday. You guys have a plan in place to get Logan out of the house that afternoon right?

**Dick:** Yeah. We're good. The coast will be clear.

_Luke joined their conversation._

**Rams:** Mike said the band is booked, no worries there. They'll be here to set up at 8.

**Dick:** The kegs and booze will be delivered at 4.

**Luke:** Caterers at 8 too.

_Veronica smiled, already imagining the food. Luke's dad managed one of Wolfgang Puck's restaurants, and had given them a deal on the catering._

**Veronica:** The party planners, decorators, and furniture delivery at all between 3 and 7.

**Hank:** I'd be happy to help you with all that stuff Veronica.

_Rams's shook his head at Hank's persistence._

**Veronica:** Thanks, but Meg volunteered to help.

**Hank:** (affecting hurt) You prefer Meg Manning over me?

**Veronica:** (smiling sweetly) Any day, and twice on Sundays. She smells better.

**Hank:** But does she kiss better?

**Veronica:** (sassy) I'll let you know.

_Hank grinned broadly while Rams and Dick hoot and hollered._

**Veronica:** Are we forgetting anything?

**Rams:** Valet?

**Luke:** Got it covered.

Rams: We also ordered a bunch of taxis to show up between midnight and 3… just in case.

_There was a moment of painful silence as they all thought of Chester. Chester hadn't died due to a drunk driver, but alcohol had played into the accident that had taken his live and left Felix Tombs in a coma. _

**Hank:** Harry said he talked to the nearest neighbors, warned them, bribed a few I think.

_Harry joined the conversation, nodding to affirm Hank's statement._

**Harry:** And the RSVPs are almost all in, a little over 100 carefully selected guests.

**Rams:** The cleanup crew will be here at 8 the next morning. I figure you'll still be asleep, so it should be done by the time you wake up.

_Veronica frowned momentarily, slightly uncomfortable with Logan's friends assuming that she was staying over, even if she did stay over on a regular basis._

**Dick:** The security is booked too, I'd think four of them was overkill but since you'll be attending Ronnie…

**Veronica:** Ha-ha. (pausing to think if anything was left) Then we're ready. Does he know about it?

**Luke:** He hasn't said anything.

_The other guys shook their heads._

_Outside Enbom and Logan are loading Enbom's board onto his roof rack._

**Enbom:** I don't know what to do.

**Logan:** Then figure it out before you kiss the girl who's not your girlfriend… again.

**Enbom:** I know I fucked up.

**Logan:** (plainly) Yeah.

**Enbom:** But Dick… I mean, what the hell, man?

_Logan shrugged._

**Enbom:** That's it? (He copied Logan's shrug.) That's all I get? I guess I know whose side you're on.

**Logan:** Honestly, dude? If I'm on a side here, it's Mac's. If she's with you or Dick or neither of you, it's all good for me. You had your chance, you let her go. Can't blame another guy for falling for her just like you did.

_Enbom's frustration was palpable. _

**Logan:** Let me lay it out for you. You had Mac, but decided you wanted someone else. Fine. Now you think you might want Mac again, but you're not sure.

**Enbom:** (weakly) How do you know I'm not sure?

**Logan:** You haven't broken up with Alexis, have you? (Enbom frowned but shook his head in confirmation.) So you just want Mac to wait around for you to make up your mind? And you think that's OK? One thing I've learned with Veronica this last year… if you really love a girl you want what's best for her… even if that's not you. And if you don't love Mac enough to want that for her, then why shouldn't she find someone who might love her that much?

_Enbom looked stunned at Logan's serious assessment of his situation. _

**Logan:** I want you to be happy man, I know it's my fault you were driving. If you hadn't of made that promise to Veronica… then maybe none of this would have happened.

**Enbom:** It's not your fault.

**Logan:** And Chester dying wasn't your fault. But later… you have to own that. You had a great girl, and you walked away. I'm not saying you were wrong, you did what you thought was best for you at the time, but Mac got caught in the crossfire, and that is what happened. Mac's my friend. And Veronica's friend, and Dick and Rams' friend. She's not just some nobody. Not anymore. Figure out how you feel and what you want, and make sure this time.

_Logan clapped Enbom on the shoulder and walked back inside where he found Veronica deep in conversation with Dick, Rams, Luke, Harry and Hank. _

_Logan snuck up behind Veronica hoping to glean some information on the 'nothing' she had been up to lately, but the conversation appeared to be about the previous night's football game._

_Veronica turned to smile up at him._

**Veronica:** (casual) Oh, hey Logan.

**Logan:** Hey yourself. (brushing his hand down her back) So you're a football fan now?

**Veronica:** Just trying to take an interest in your friends. Isn't that what a good girlfriend would do?

_Logan arched one eyebrow, but before he could challenge her cover story, Dick spoke._

**Dick:** Dude, you gotta keep her away from us.

_Veronica appeared affronted and a little bit gleeful._

**Veronica:** And here I thought we were (holds up her hand, fingers a millimeter apart) _this_ close to being pals.

**Dick:** No way, no offense Logan, but she's like rich-dude kryptonite. She dates Duncan he goes off the deep end. Cass hires her to out my wicked-hot step mommy, and my dad gets indicted and leaves the country.

**Veronica:** _Flees_ the country. Not leaves. You leaves for a vacation. He's on the run.

_Dick ignored her, directing his argument to Logan._

**Dick:** You've been in how many fights and arrested how many times since you started dating her?

**Logan:** None of that-

**Dick:** I don't want to be next dude. Just saying. This rich dude wants no part of it.

_The other guys grinned at the little play Dick and Veronica were putting on for Logan, and all of them wander away quickly. _

_Perplexed and suspicious, Logan gave Veronica a long look and was met with her most innocent butter-won't-melt-in-my-mouth expression._

**Logan:** You want to tell me what you were really talking about with my friends?

**Veronica:** Football… and apparently my special super power. We should find out what yours is.

**Logan:** I'd rather find out what you're really up to.

**Veronica:** Maybe I'm cheating on you?

**Logan:** Yeah right, (sweeping a hand down his body) who would cheat on all of this?

**Veronica:** Yeah, you're right.

_She tilted her head up for a kiss and hoped that Logan wasn't too close to finding out about his surprise party._

**VVO:** Just have to keep Logan occupied with other things and off the trail for six more days.

_She leaned into his chest, his arms closing around her automatically. _

**Veronica:** I need to get some studying done. Come find me once your pals vacate the premises.

_Logan offered her a jaunty salute in acknowledgement._

**Veronica:** And… I was thinking. We should try to squeeze in a few days in the south of France at the end of our trip.

_Logan's eyebrows shot up, settling back into place slowly as he smiled softly, head cocked to the side._

**Logan:** So I'm earning points? For what exactly?

**Veronica:** (tisking and shaking her head, Veronica smiled) You know that's half of the task… and I would say you're making strides, not earning points. It's not about winning, it's about arriving at a new destination.

**Logan:** As in Paris?

**Veronica:** (ponderous tone) More metaphysical than geographical.

_Logan's face twisted in confusion which amused her more. She patted his hand and walked upstairs, snagging her overstuffed messenger bag on her way. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At Java the Hut, Mac glanced up from her laptop at the discordant sound of Meg's voice. Meg was standing by the wall near the hostess stand talking to Richie. From her frown, tone and crossed arms, Mac guessed that the conversation was not a happy one. _

**Beaver:** So, uh, you could have this live by tonight?

_Mac tore her eyes away from Meg to refocus on Cassidy. _

**Mac:** Yeah. If you get me content, it can be live by tonight. I just need access to your web host.

**Beaver:** Web host?

**Mac:** (smiling) You did buy a domain name and web hosting, right?

**Beaver:** Uh...

_Mac explained how websites get hosted and updated, having already shown Cassidy the two designs she'd made for him the night before, one being more traditional, the other more dynamic and fluid. He'd gushed over the designs, causing Mac's ego to swell a bit. It was always nice when someone appreciated her work. _

**Mac:** You could repeat the design on your letterhead, like this...

_Mac pulled up the word doc with a sample, that lised Cassidy as CEO._

**Beaver:** I love it. This is amazing. I mean I just asked you yesterday.

**Mac:** Yeah, well, I had a hard time sleeping last night.

**Beaver:** Insomnia?

**Mac:** Yeah, I guess.

**Beaver:** I have that all the time.

_Mac frowned, her expression cautious. _

**Mac:** If you're stressed out, why start a whole new company?

**Beaver:** Have to strike while the iron is hot.

**Mac:** And the iron is hot in Neptune real estate?

**Beaver:** It's about to be.

**Mac:** OK. Just tip me off before you go public.

**Beaver:** I think that's illegal.

**Mac:** (deadpan) Does that matter?

**Beaver:** (laughing) You... are amazing.

_His gaze had grown intense and Mac felt a tingle of discomfort. Veronica's warnings about Dick's brother flashed through her mind._

**Mac:** (teasing, but with an edge of discomfort) You're admiring my moxie, aren't you?

**Beaver:** Among other things.

_Meg's raised voice drew Mac's attention again, so the dark haired girl failed to see and react as Cassidy leaned in and pressed his lips lightly against hers._

_Mac reacted quickly, jerking back and breaking the contact._

**Mac:** What are you…?

**Beaver:** Sorry.

**Mac:** I... what? Why did you do that?

_Cassidy shrugged, looking awkward and young, and Mac felt her shock soften as compassion for the boy before her won out over her own discomfort, _

**Mac:** It's OK, I mean, don't do it again, but...

_Cassidy glanced up through his eyelashes at her in a bashful move. _

**Beaver:** I just wanted to take my chance.

**Mac:** Your chance?

**Beaver:** I figure you're not going to be single for much longer, so if I wanted to know... it was now or never.

_Mac's mouth worked open and closed in confusion and embarrassment. Her situation with Dick and Enbom was difficult, but she'd thought that with the exception of Veronica and Logan, it was private. _

**Mac:** Maybe we should just focus on the website.

**Beaver:** Right, I like this one (he indicated the more traditional of the two designs), but could you list Kendall Casablancas as the CEO.

**Mac:** Your stepmother?

_Across the room, Meg was shaking her head at Richie._

**Richie:** Look I don't see why we can't go to my friend's that night, we're at your friend's event, another one I might add, the night before.

_Meg sighed. They'd already had this conversation. But apparently they were having it again. Kate's event was Friday, and Logan's birthday party was Saturday. Richie was happy enough to go to Kate's event, but his friends were getting together for a barbecue/party at the lake near their school, and he wanted Meg to go with him. _

**Meg:** Because it's Logan's birthday, and even if I didn't want to go, which I do, I owe him and I promised Veronica, who I also owe. So I'm going, you can go to your thing, I'll go to mine.

**Richie:** We're supposed to be a couple.

**Meg:** Yes, a couple, (voice showing her impatience) not glued together.

**Richie:** I never see you.

**Meg:** You know why.

**Richie:** (pouty) You're busy.

**Meg:** And so are you, and we go to different schools.

_Richie continued trying to wear down Meg's resistance, and she felt weary, but refused to concede. _

**Meg:** It can't really be a huge surprise that I'd rather be with my friends than yours, and even less of a surprise that your friends aren't high in my esteem right now.

**Richie:** What's wrong with my friends?

**Meg:** Your friends? The ones who thought it was _hysterical_ when Zeke was a total… (Meg searches for an insult) …jerk to Mac on their date.

_Their argument continues. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Logan's house finally grew quiet as the boys leave in ones and twos. The sudden lack of sound after the last door closing barely impinged on Veronica's consciousness, her mind occupied with History, but the familiar cadence of Logan taking the stairs two at a time caught her attention. _

_Logan found her camped out in her favorite study location, the leather club chair that sat in the office alcove off his bedroom. Bracing his weight with hands pressed down on the arms of the chair, Logan leaned over her, pressing kisses to her forehead, cheek and neck once she lowered the book in her hands. _

**Logan:** Hi.

**Veronica:** (smiling) Hi yourself.

**Logan:** Are you going to be done studying in an hour or so?

**Veronica:** I could be.

**Logan:** Good.

_He stood up, towering over her, and turned to enter his bedroom, but her voice drew him back._

**Veronica:** I said, I could. Not that I would.

_He paused, unsure of her meaning._

**Veronica:** (sexy smile) You could persuade me…

**Logan:** Bribery?

**Veronica:** Or information… such as what you would like me to do with my afternoon other than study?

**Logan:** Oh, I think you'll like it.

**Veronica:** (flirty) Is that right?

**Logan:** You'll just have to trust me.

**Veronica:** (lightly, but laden with meaning) Do you trust me to trust you?

**Logan:** Our planned activity involves trust.

**Veronica:** You didn't answer my question.

**Logan:** You want words?

**Veronica:** Since when do _you_ not want the words?

**Logan:** I trust you Veronica, and it's become pretty clear to me that you trust me too.

_Her smiled stretched slowly across her face until her cheeks hurt, the silly grin lasting long after Logan retreated to the bathroom to wash off the sand and sea. _

**Veronica:** Paris, nous voilà! (Paris, here we come.)

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Returning to Logan's beach house after dance lessons (part of his present to her for her 18__th_ _birthday), Logan held Veronica in a perfect ballroom dance hold, and spun her through the house, dipping her deeply and kissing a trail up her neck to her ear. Her giggles faded to a sigh as she tilted her head to encourage his lips to continue. _

_Standing her up abruptly, Logan scooped her up and placed her on the cool stone of the kitchen island countertop. Her hands are making quick work of his pants closure while his were moving over the bare skin of her back, the loose skirt of her dress (a birthday present from his grandmother) hiked up and resting on his forearms. _

_Voices from outside tickle on the edge of Veronica's fuzzy mind. _

**Matt:** (amused) I think we could invite them for dinner another night.

**Orelia:** (impatient) Why?

**Matt:** Just… trust me.

**Orelia:** (vaguely annoyed) I told you to ask him earlier this week.

**Matt:** I forgot, and I was home late when I did remember.

**Orelia:** So let's just go ask them now.

**Matt:** I think they're busy.

_There was a pause then soft laughter._

**Orelia:** (calling loudly) Hey you two, can we temp you away from temptation with a delicious dinner?

_Logan pulled back from Veronica abruptly, looking around as if confused as to where the sound came from. Veronica scrambled to right her dress, trying to slide off the counter, but Logan held her in place with firm hands. _

**Orelia:** (waving a hand) Out here lover boy.

_Logan's head swiveled to the deck and one red and one dark head that were visible through the deck baulsters._

**Logan:** Matt?

**Matt:** (rueful) Sorry Logan.

_Orelia laughed again._

**Orelia:** Get yourselves presentable and come over for dinner.

**Matt:** Leave them alone, O.

**Orelia:** Five minutes or I come back.

_Logan groaned, but Veronica couldn't help but smile at Orelia's obvious amusement her hands soothing the tension from his back. _

—_VM—LoVe—VM—_

_Meg was not in the best mood as she pulled into Del Dios Park's parking lot that evening. She'd worked an eight hour shift at Java the Hut, which included fighting with Richie, then returned home to find that Lizzy's good behavior was at an end. Apparently she'd taken money from their grandmother and snuck out the night before, not returning until the early morning hours, and passed out in Grace's room to try to avoid detection. _

_Meg took a deep breath and tried to adjust her mind to the task at hand. Jason Nash was her astronomy partner, and while they were working on finding celestial bodies in the night sky, Meg was supposed to be finding out more about the mysterious new boy, specifically if he bore Logan any ill will, seemed like the type to sell stories on Logan, or just had some unexplained cash. How she was supposed to do that without seeming either overly nosy or overly crushing on him, she had no idea._

_Getting out of her car, Meg popped the trunk on her Honda Accord and pulled out a folding camp chair, blanket, and her backpack, packed with star charts, their astronomy text, a thermos of hot chocolate and snacks. _

_She found Nash waiting for her at the trail head. _

**Nash:** All ready?

**Meg:** Yeah, sorry I'm late.

**Nash:** No problem.

**Meg:** Some family stuff I couldn't avoid.

**Nash:** (clipped tone) I said, no problem. We should go.

_Meg frowned as he started up the trail that wound its way into the hills, up high enough where the light pollution would not interfere with their stargazing as much. _

Well, OK then.

_Following him, Meg couldn't help but wonder what his story was. She'd known boys who didn't talk much, but Nash was particularly closed mouthed. She sighed again. Too closed mouthed. Logan and Veronica were right to be suspicious. Meg didn't know whether to hope that he was just dull and had nothing to say, was trying to be mysterious and was totally ordinary, or was actually hiding something. What she did know was that his butt was just as nice to look at as his face, and that her crush on the new boy was getting out of hand._

_After walking a half mile, all of it up, Meg was starting to lag and was grateful to the light of the moon, illuminating the path, since carrying a flashlight with everything else in her hands would be next to impossible. _

**Nash:** This is it.

_His voice sent shivers down her spine and Meg berated herself for reacting to something so small._

**Nash:** Great. Let's get started.

_Nash set up the smallish telescope that he'd carried up, while Meg set out her provisions._ _Turning to see what she was doing, he smirked. _

**Meg:** What?

_His face immediately settled back into a blank mask._

**Nash:** Nothing.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At the beach house, Logan and Veronica are sitting around Matt's dining table with Orelia and_ _Matt. His Tommy Bahamas decor is on full display. _

**Matt:** You're taking dance lessons?

**Veronica:** Yeah, it's a funny story-

**Logan:** (interrupting, trying to stare down Veronica) That they don't need to hear.

**Orelia:** (gleeful) Oh, I think we do.

**Matt:** Come on Logan, help me get dessert while Veronica embarrasses you to Orelia.

_Veronica and Orelia grinned and moved to the couches, conversing comfortably, while Logan watched Matt open the refrigerator and pull out some small round dishes with a beige looking filling. Matt picked up a small hand held torch. _

**Matt:** Come help.

**Logan:** I don't cook much man.

**Matt:** Watch.

_Matt turned on the torch, and crisped the sugar he'd sprinkled on top of the crème brulees. _

**Logan:** Oh, that I can do.

_Matt hands over the tiny flame thrower, pulling out some berries from the refrigerator. _

**Logan:** Did you make this?

**Matt:** No, Orelia did. I don't think there's anything she can't do.

_Logan smiled, seeing the love struck look on the older man's face. No doubt about it, he was head over heels._

**Logan:** Oh yeah? (cocking one eyebrow) Hey Orelia, (Logan called, interrupting the story about his turn around the dance floor as Patrick Wayne Swayze) how much would you charge to teach Veronica to cook?

_Orelia appeared startled by the question, but Veronica shot Logan a dirty look._

**Veronica:** Ignore him. I cook better than he does.

**Logan:** Oh really? How many times have you burned potatoes?

_Her look was deadly. Orelia smirked, meeting Matt's gaze._

**Veronica:** Did I mention that Dick made Logan wear tight black pants and a black short sleeves shirt, just like the movie, right down to it being unbuttoned to show off his chest?

_Matt grinned and Orelia laughed._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At Del Dios Park, Meg was floundering. So far none of her questions had worked. If he bothered to respond, it was a grunt, shrug, or a simple yes or no that didn't leave Meg with any better understanding of who Nash was and if he might be the one attacking Logan in the media. It didn't help that she was uncomfortably aware of him physically. The only guy who'd ever made her feel remotely like he did, like she was touching a live wire, was Dom. And with Dom, his playful side had eased Meg's discomfort with the intensity of their physical connection._

_He'd only touched her once, his hand on hers as she adjusted the focus of the telescope when she'd looked through it earlier, and her stomach had flipped over so abruptly that Meg thought she might actually be sick. Meg would have thought that it was one-sided on her part except that she'd seen the awareness in his eyes just before he'd turned away. He hadn't come within three feet of her since. _

_Meg frowned at his back, her face a study of annoyance. Nash was occupied looking through the telescope so he didn't notice. _

**Meg:** Did you move to Neptune with your parents?

_He looked over his shoulder, his brow furrowed._

**Nash:** Well, I didn't move here alone.

_Meg smiled tightly, resisting the urge to roll her eyes._

**Meg:** So your parents are still married then?

_There was a long pause and to Meg's surprise, he answered._

**Nash:** Just my mom. They're… separated. But she travels a lot.

**Meg:** So did she move here for a job or does she know someone here?

_Apparently his previous answer had exhausted his supply of words because he returned to grunting his answers._

_Meg pressed on. Earlier, she'd felt bad that she was prying into his life, wanting to give him the benefit of the doubt, and also worried about appearing overly interested in him. But now she was annoyed, and no longer cared either way. _

**Meg:** Any siblings? I have two sisters. Both younger.

_He turned to face her so slowly, a haunted look on his face that Meg instantly felt bad._

**Nash:** He motioned to the telescope.

_Meg stepped forward to look. He'd found Saturn and Meg looked with curiosity at the shimmering white-orange planet with it's perfect rings. _

**Meg:** It's beautiful.

_She stood up, surprised to find him right beside her. Meg blinked unsure what to do or say, and was further flummoxed when he dipped his head as if to kiss her, but then he was reeling backyards, tripping over a rock and swearing as his ankle wrenched the opposite direction of the rest of his body._

**Meg:** Oh my God, are you alright?

_Meg rushed over to him, but he held up a hand to ward her off._

**Nash:** I'm fine, but we should probably head down in case it starts to swell or stiffens up.

**Meg:** Oh, yeah, of course.

_Back at their cars, Meg wondered how bad his ankle could be hurt since he'd lead their way down the trail carrying the telescope again even after she'd offered to carry everything or make two trips if needed._

**Meg:** Sorry-

_She waved at his leg, at a loss for words._

**Nash:** Not your fault.

**Meg:** See you at school?

_His only response was a grunt as he jumped into his jeep. Despite his lack of conversation skills he did wait for her to finish packing away her items and followed her out of the dark park. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Matt and Logan booth stood outside in their driveways watching Veronica's tail lights disappear into the darkness. _

**Logan:** Thanks for dinner man.

**Matt:** Glad to have you.

**Logan:** Yeah, but next time... call ahead.

_Matt laughed, clapping Logan on the back._

**Matt:** Deal.(pause) Listen, Logan, I wanted to...(sighing) there's no elegant way to ask this, I wanted to check in with you. See how you're holding up.

**Logan:** I'm good.

_Logan's answer was a simplistic deflection, but Matt had expected it and waits him out._

**Logan:** I'm not going to lie and say that the last few weeks have been easy, that would be a fucking lie, but I'm holding on.

**Matt:** Orelia would still like to talk to you.

**Logan:** Like be my therapist?

**Matt:** No. She feels like our personal relationship would make that ill advised, but she wants to be able to share her perspective with you, maybe offer some piece of advice that she wishes someone had offered her when she was still a kid.

**Logan:** (flatly) I'm not a kid. (with a quirk of his mouth) Emancipated minor for another week.

**Matt:** No. (considering) But you're not a grown up either. (pause) No pressure. But she's here if you want to talk to someone who's experienced something similar. Sometimes people find it helpful. I know you can't exactly go to a group therapy or support group... not and remain your privacy. This is an option.

_Matt walked away._

**Logan:** Matt.

_He turned back._

**Logan:** Thanks. I'll think about it.

**Matt:** It might feel like it, but you're not alone.

_Matt nodded and disappeared around the side of his home, leaving Logan standing in the dark, one eyebrow furrowed as he considered Matt's statement._

* * *

-AN

Words 6232

The last astronomy scene with Meg and Nash held up this chapter… I just didn't want to write it, which means that I had an idea that felt forced and therefore resisted writing it until I could make it work. Let me know how I did.

I'm excited to get rolling on the major story events soon… there's Logan's 2 part birthday, which might involve a wish, Kate's reveal, and finally the bus crash.

In case you don't know, and are interested I have a forum for this story… just my thoughts on the story and characters, responses to common questions, and I also have a pinterst page with pix/inspirations for casting, clothing, places, and stuff from the story. It's under my pen name "Jen Win23."


	19. Ch 19: Wolf in the Henhouse

**Recap:** School resumes with several new additions. Newly engaged Keith is running for Sheriff. Big Dick fled town just as Celeste makes her return. The anniversary of Lilly's death brings back bittersweet memories. Kate is having nightmares and Rams is trying to help, but she's trying to avoid it all by taking over Madison's fundraiser for poor schools. Madison continues her downward slide, and Logan sets her up to take another fall. LoVe are going strong, but ghosts of the past are never far behind, including Logan's previous hookups. Logan tells V about his round of Russian roulette with Weevil's gang putting Weevil and Veronica at odds. Weevil has a couple of encounters that have him questioning his own friends. Duncan continues his affair with Kendall despite being warned off by Weidman. Wallace likes Jackie, and thinks they have moved from dating to exclusive, but the friction between Jackie and V makes things difficult. Mac has a date from hell which sends the guys in her life into a tail spin. Dick keeps trying to ask Mac out, but she is still blind to his intentions, however Elmo finally clues in and figures out that he may have made a mistake. His actions send Mac back to her confused state over her feelings for him, especially now that she's finally beginning to clue into Dick's feelings for her. Aaron shows up at Logan's and their "conversation" ends in with the police being called. Weevil picks a fight with Logan to try to shore up his position in the gang, but it's too late. Grandma Lester shows up on Logan's door step, and Logan and V begin looking into who is sharing info on Logan with the press. Kate's dreams get worse, and lead to her getting hurt. Enbom confronts Dick about Mac, but Dick decides he wants Mac no matter what. Dick's Invisible Children event happens. LoVe get smutty, Dick makes a move that doesn't make Mac run for the hills, Kate continues to have nightmares and Rams finally pushes her to ask for help. Cassidy makes his move, Dick is slow walking Mac, Meg has boy problems and a close encounter, Logan makes strides to earning the Paris trip and receives an offer of help. Veronica and Kate begin the search for the woman from Kate's dreams, and the gang's assorted friends are trying to find the mole.

*the recap is getting shortened in the next chapter...

* * *

Thanks for the reviews- it makes me happy that several readers are falling for some of the original characters (and ones never developed by the show...Enbom, Rams, and Chester were just names on the show as was Kate Rakes ). For awhile it seemed that pushing in more supporting characters wasn't working since you guys didn't seem to care about them, but now that I'm fleshing them out more Kate, Rams, Hank and Harry all have fans. Reactions for Enbom and Duncan are still mixed, but that's as it should be.

I know you're all eager to get to Logan's birthday, and I am too, but as most of you know, I have a timeline and clues/reveals/developments each day of the story, so I can't really skip ahead without giving myself a headache and using a ton of flashbacks later, so bear with me. We'll get there.

* * *

**Chapter 19: A Fox in the Henhouse **

**(Sunday, October 16)**

_In a dark room, a teenage girl struggled with her demons. Before Kate had always been a reluctant participant in her dreams, as scared and frightened as her younger self was in the dream. But this time Kate fought to move forward faster, stumbling down the trail, the dirt cold on her bare feet, the cool night air flowing between her short legs under the crisp white of her nightgown. _

_She rushed forward, eager to get to the bottom of the path to the tree that had somehow always been a part of Kate's memory, to the woman that had only just begun to become clearer. With the idea firmly in her head that the woman was real, Kate forced herself to look around, trying to find any more details, ignoring the broken pleading from the woman. "This isn't real, there is nothing to be afraid of. Nothing here can hurt me," she murmured to herself. She was still anxious, could feel her fear, but somehow it wasn't as overwhelming as before. Before she had only fear and dread, the inevitable end to see and endure once again, but this time she had a purpose and tried to control the memory. _

_Earlier that night she'd set forth her plan. She knew what she was going to see in the dream, knew how it usually ended. Maybe if she didn't try to wake herself up, she'd see more, enough to understand why she was having the dream. Something more for Veronica to go on._

_Taking a deep breath when she fell again, once more looking down to see blood on her hands, Kate forced her dream self to stand back up and look around. The tree was there as always, dirt, leaves, and grass, the air was moist, the scent it carried soft, the lush smell of vegetation, and something floral. Roses maybe. And a heavier scent, metallic. She turned her head, realizing that she was in a shallow canyon, the walls of it rising around her on either side with tall trees framing the canyon. Looking forward again, her eyes are drawn to the woman, pleading, crying, reaching out for her, with Kate's name on her lips. "Katie."_

_A shadow separated from the tree, moving towards her and Kate can't help the horror and fear that ripped free from where she'd caged it in her chest. She's ashamed, but she turned and ran. Ashamed because she didn't conquer her fears, and ashamed because she is certain that the dream was real and she'd ran rather than find a way to help. Something about that place, that woman, the sound of her voice niggled at the edge of Kate's memory. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Kate managed to get a few hours sleep after waking, sobbing from her dream once again. Getting out of bed early, she made a pot of coffee and sets up camp in the living room. First she worked on the last event details, making sure the auction catalogue was up to date and ready for the printers. With the TV on to the Sunday morning talk and news shows, Kate immersed herself in something she understood, something she could control. _

_A familiar name from the television draws her attention. She watched with growing derision as Celeste Kane took a seat among the talking heads and proceeded to discuss her newest charity endeavor, school lunches, but quickly segued to her personal life, including her divorce from Jake Kane and the custody of her son, Duncan. _

**Interviewer:** The anniversary of your daughter's death just passed. How did you spend the day?

_Kate frowned, disgusted that the question would even be asked, but even more so by Celeste's stoic response. _

**Celeste:** I mourn my daughter every day. But I am more focused on ensuring the health and wellbeing of my remaining living child.

_Kate snorted. As if Jake Kane would ever let anything happen to Duncan. The interviewers quickly move on to discussing Aaron Echolls' trial, with Celeste saying she'd previously not supported the death penalty, but she hoped that prosecutors would pursue it for Aaron. _

**Interviewer: **Lilly Kane's accused murderer, Hollywood legend Aaron Echolls had been under house arrest in his Southern California mansion, until a fire, the result of arson burned his home to the ground. Echolls then moved to a luxury hotel until his bail was revoked for breaking the terms of his release when he visited his son, Logan Echolls' home. Details have been trickling out, but the visit between father and son ended with both being arrested. Father and son were treated for injuries sustained in a fight, and the charges against Logan Echolls were later dropped.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Rakes' residence. Kate was sitting on the floor in her family room, the carpet a pale gold, thick and plush. Photo albums were open on the floor surrounding her. She looked closely at each picture in the book open in her lap, looking for a face that haunted her, a twisted bare tree, anything from her dream, but there was nothing. She paused to look at a picture of her parents holding her as a toddler. It was her first trip to the beach, Kate was dressed in a pink swimsuit with a ruffle around her tiny hips and a large sun hat to protect her from the California sun. _

_Her parents looked much younger, happy. Kate had noticed some years ago that they seemed to be aging faster than the rest of her friends' parents. Her mother's once youthful face now lined beyond what botox and chemical fillers could erase. She'd already had her first face lift, even though she was only 40 years old. _

_Kate picked up her phone and called Veronica, waiting impatiently for the other girl to answer._

**Veronica:** Yeah, Kate, sorry, give me a minute.

_Kate heard the sound of the phone being dropped, then Veronica's voice, soft and playful calling out._

**Veronica:** I'm gonna get you!

_A young child's high pitched laughter sounded next and she heard shuffling._

_In the park Veronica frequently took Shiloh to play in, Veronica sat back down on a spread out blanket, pulling Shiloh into her lap._

**Veronica:** Snack time!

_Shiloh grinned happily digging into the bowl of fruit, carefully picking out the cut up strawberries first. Backup whined and Veronica got him a treat from her bag as well._

**Veronica:** Good boy.

_She rubbed behind his ears, and then picked up the phone again._

**Veronica:** Kate?

_In her house, Kate smiled._

**Kate:** Sounds like you have your hands full.

**Veronica:** You would not believe the amount of stuff that comes with a kid and a dog.

_Kate laughed._

**Veronica:** So, you called?

_Kate took a deep breath before releasing it._

**Kate:** I want to do hypnosis.

**Veronica:** OK. I'll see if I can get you an appointment.

**Kate:** The sooner, the better, I'm tired of now knowing.

_Kate looked down at the sketch of the woman from her dream's face, then shifted another sketch to the top of the pile. This one shows the woman holding Kate as a toddler, and with the pictures of Kate at that age open around her, Kate knew it was her, knew it was a picture she'd remembered. _

_The woman was real, so maybe the dream was too. Something horrible had happened to her, and Kate needed to know what. Kate had tried to talk to her parents about the dream, but they'd insisted that it was just a dream and then suddenly decided to go to Palm Springs for a few days to rest. _

_Back in the park, Veronica watched as Shiloh made some new friends in the sandbox, her nose curling when she thought of a news report she'd read on what was actually in sandboxes. Her thoughts drifted to Kate's case, and the image search she'd had Mac write a web search program for. _

**VVO:** The woman is obviously related to Kate, so why are her parents pretending that she doesn't exist? And Rams said her parents never want to even talk about Kate's nightmares, and don't even come to check on her when she wakes up screaming. I know Neptune is full of bad parents, but Kate always seemed so close to her parents.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Meg was also enjoying the October sun, sitting in her backyard on a rott iron bench while Grace had a tea party with one of her new friends in the corner of the yard. _

_Meg smiled as Grace poured water into her glass declaring it tea time, and picking up her plastic cup with dainty fingered delicacy before setting it back down and stuffing the cookie from the mismatched plastic floral plates into her mouth._

_Meg's phone vibrated in her pocket and Meg set aside her worn copy of Pride and Prejudice to look at her phone with a frown. With a guilty expression she hit ignore, sending Richie to voicemail. They were having issues, things that Meg couldn't control, but she wasn't trying to make it better and knew that she was hoping that Richie called it quits soon. _

_If Jason Nash had leaned down a bit farther the night before and kissed her, Meg would have let him. She would have kissed him back despite his frustrating question avoidance skills. She would have cheated, and Meg wasn't comfortable with that. She wanted to talk to someone about it, but Lizzy had just brushed it off like cheating wasn't anything to be upset about, and Sarah and Cristina would no doubt make it into a big deal. The cheerleaders wouldn't be able to resist teasing Meg and inevitably it would make the gossip rounds, which left Veronica and Mac. And while Meg was sure they wouldn't judge her, neither were big on girl talk._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At the park Veronica began the long process of packing up the day's paraphernalia. Well used to the task by now, Veronica finished quickly and efficiently, while keeping an eye on Shi and Backup as they played in the grass a few feet away. Veronica dropped a hat on Shi's pale blonde head, concerned that the sunblock she'd applied earlier had lost its effectiveness, but the toddler would have none of it._

**Shiloh:** No!

_Shi shot Veronica a look of pure annoyance and tossed the hat on the ground. _

**Veronica:** It's time to go.

**Shiloh:** No.

_Veronica made a grab for Shi's arm as the little girl tried to run back towards the playground equipment and the group of kids she'd played with earlier._

**Veronica:** Yes.

_Veronica managed to get her fingers around Shi's wrist, nearly dropping half the stuff clutched to her side with her other arm, but managed to keep it together._

**Veronica:** Don't you want to see my dad and Alicia?

**Shiloh:** (pouty) No.

**Veronica:** What about Daryl and Wallace?

_Shi looked unsure. _

**Veronica:** And if you're good, I'll give you a bath when I get you home tonight.

_Shi seemed to consider her sister's offer, the wheels turning in her head slowly, and Veronica smiled. _

**Veronica:** (cajoling) Bath time!

_Shi nodded and walked with Veronica towards the car, her small legs working quickly to keep up with the taller girl. _

_As the cumbersome threesome got closer to Veronica's Mini-Cooper, Veronica noticed Clarence Wiedman's car a few spots down from her. She packed away all the stuff, then set Shiloh into her car seat before standing back up and waving her arm to beckon Weidman to come over. Veronica waited until his car door opened then returned to strapping Shi into the car seat while Backup made himself at home next to the little blonde in the back seat._

**Wiedman:** Is there something I can help you with Ms. Mars?

**Veronica:** No, but I think there is something I can help you with. Actually, something I thought I'd already helped you with.

**Wiedman:** Oh?

**Veronica:** (bright smile) Just thought you should know, you suck at your job.

**Wiedman:** Pardon me?

**Veronica:** Duncan, your primary responsibility, after keeping Jake safe and from ever having to take responsibility for anything, ever is his life -

**Wiedman:** Perhaps you could get to the point?

**Veronica:** Duncan is still seeing Kendall Casablancas.

_Wiedman's face is as still and cold as a stone, but Veronica knows she's surprised him._

**Wiedman:** How do you know that?

**Veronica:** Isn't it your job to know things? If mean, if you have time to follow around little ol' me on my jaunts to the park, one would think...

**Wiedman:** (stone faced) Thank you for the information. I assume you have no other security complaints.

_Veronica's face waivered._

**Wiedman:** Ms. Mars?

**Veronica:** Are you still watching my mom?

_Weidman inclined his head slightly._

**Veronica:** If she's drinking... If she starts drinking again, I want to know.

**Wiedman:** For yourself or for your sister?

**Veronica:** Both.

**Wiedman:** Drive safely Ms. Mars.

_Veronica frowned watching him walk back to his car. He would follow her to the Fennel home, she knew. Usually it was one of his minions, but occasionally Wiedman took a turn trailing after Veronica on the days she had Shi with her. _

**VVO:** It's odd how much can change in a year. This time last year, I hated Logan, and a part of me still wanted to at least be friends with Duncan. My mom was gone and my dad's PI practice was just getting on solid footing. Jake was a suspect and Wiedman was the enemy who chased my mom out of town. Now Logan and I are together, Duncan gives me the creeps, my mom is back and brought my baby sister into my life, Jake has been cleared and is working to put away Lilly's real killer, and Wiedman watching me and Shi actually kinda makes me feel safer.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Logan stood in his living room, looking around his home. Seeing a pair of shoes along the wall by the front door, Logan scooped them op and tossed them into the laundry room. His mother would never go in there. Logan wanted his mom to appreciate his home and feel comfortable there. Just like the first time she'd come to visit (after being voted off Dancing with the Stars that summer), he'd had Mrs. Navarro hire some extra help to give the place a top to bottom cleaning, and had the gardener come an extra day that week just to make sure everything was perfect. _

**_-Flashback—_**

_Logan was waiting in his driveway as his mother pulled in. He hugged her with a happy grin on his face. _

**Logan:**Hi Mom.

**Lynn:**Oh, Logan. My darling, I think you got taller.

_Logan smiled, moving to the trunk to get her bags. _

**Logan:**Your room is all set up, but if you want to change anything, we can do that. I let Marisa sleep there when she and Scott were visiting, but no one else.

**Lynn:**(patting his arm) I'm sure it's fine. I just want to spend some time with you.

_Logan pushed open the door watching his mother's face as she looked at his home for the first time. He'd shown her pictures and gave her a tour over webcams on Skype, but this was her first time seeing it in person._

**Lynn:**Oh, Logan, it's lovely.

**_-End Flashback—_**

_The place sparkled, no dust dared to escape Mrs. Navarro's discerning eye, the two guest rooms were aired out and had fresh linens and Logan had stocked the fridge with his mother's favorite foods. _

_The place sparkled, no dust dared to escape Mrs. Navarro's discerning eye, the two guest rooms were aired out and had fresh linens and Logan had stocked the fridge with his mother's favorite foods. _

_Frowning at the time, Logan fished his phone out of his pocket and pushed 9 for his mother's cell phone._

**Lynn:** Logan, my darling! We were just talking about you.

**Logan:** When are you getting here?

**Lynn:** Oh, well I thought we could come tomorrow, spend the day at the beach and have dinner with you when you get out of school.

**Logan:** But... where are you now?

**Lynn:** We just checked into the hotel.

**Logan:** Hotel? But I thought you were staying here.

**Lynn:** I just love the views from the Grand, don't you? Your aunt Sarah is loving it.

_At the Neptune Grand, Sarah, mother to Scott, Marisa and Rachel, narrowed her eyes at her sister, able to hear Logan's part of the conversation too, Sarah could hear the disappointment in his tone that Lynn seemed to either be deaf to, or ignoring. _

**Lynn:** The hotel manager send up a light snack when we arrived, but perhaps you could join us for a late dinner? I was hoping to squeeze in a massage before then, traveling is so exhausting.

**Logan:** (dully) Yeah. Dinner. Fine.

**Lynn:** Excellent. I'm so excited to see my baby!

**Logan:** Sure.

_Refusing to allow his mother's carelessness push him into a bad mood, and realizing he had some time to kill, Logan called Dick, inviting him over to work out and play video games. In retrospect, he might have spent the afternoon alone working on his play. _

_Logan took a steadying breath, trying to be patient. He'd had more conversations about Mac's potential relationships than his own in the past week. _

**Logan:** Dude, this is Mac. I can't just give you advice on it. She's not another girl. She's Mac. And Enbom's ex.  
**Dick:** Dude, chill, Ronnie already gave her blessing.  
**Logan:** Really?  
**Dick:** Yeah.

_Logan's disbelieving look spurned Dick to action. He pulled out his phone and selected a contact from the long list. _

**Veronica:** Hello?  
**Dick:** Do you mind if I date Mac?  
**Veronica:** Dick?  
**Dick:** Duh, who else would it be.  
**Veronica:** Uh...  
**Dick:** You're cool with me going after Mackie, right? Since you took Logan's balls he needs confirmation.  
**Veronica:** What does this have to do with Logan's...(looks at her family, gathered in the Fennels' kitchen) never mind. What would you say if I said I did have a problem with it?  
**Dick:** Nothing.

_Veronica grabs the plates and walks into the dining room.  
_**Veronica:** Nothing?  
**Dick:** Nah, I'd just do what I wanted anyway.  
**Veronica:** OK then.  
**Dick:** (to Logan) See dude, she's on board.  
**Veronica:** I don't know that I would go that far.

_She listened to Dick laugh and say something unintelligible to Logan, then Logan was on the line._

**Logan:** Hey, I'm having a late dinner with my mom and aunt, you could come by...

**Veronica:** Maybe. I need to do some homework and run some background checks.

**Logan:** It's always work with you.

**Veronica:** Hey, your case, and your friends' cases are keeping me busy.

**Logan:** So it's just work keeping you busy?

**Veronica:** And homework.

**Logan:** You're very good at this skirting a lie with a partial truth thing.

**Veronica:** Thank you. I'll either talk to you or see you later. I can't wait to hear the rest of this conversation.  
Logan_ ended the call, receiving a triumphant look from Dick._

_Veronica returned to setting the table, tilting her head to the side to check on Shiloh in the living room, watching cartoons with Daryl._

**Wallace:** Dick's calling you now?  
_Veronica shrugged.  
_**Wallace:** And you're going to see him later?  
**Veronica:** No. I'm seeing Logan later.  
**Wallace:** With Dick?  
**Veronica:** (cheeky grin) Uh, I'm not sure, depends on how I feel later I guess.  
**Wallace:** (rubbing his eyes) Why do I bother?

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Keith followed Veronica from the living room where the other kids were and cornered her in the kitchen as she pulled a Skist from the refrigerator._

**Keith:** Honey.

**Veronica:** Hey Dad.

**Keith:** You want to tell me why you encouraged Wallace to invite Jackie to dinner tonight?

**Veronica:** (carefully) No.

**Keith:** No?

**Veronica:** No... I don't want to tell you.

**Keith:** Veronica.

**Veronica:** (frustrated) Fine. Someone is selling information, videos, stories, pictures on Logan to the tabloids. We have a money trail, but don't know who it is.

**Keith:** And you suspect Jackie?

**Veronica:** She's on the list.

_Keith gave her the father/sheriff stare._

**Keith:** A short list?

**Veronica:** A medium length list.

**Keith:** Any specific reason?

**Veronica:** She's horrible?

**Keith:** (sternly) Any reason besides the fact that you don't like her?

**Veronica:** She's new, the stories are only recent events. She's nosy. She's always wearing expensive clothes and bragging about money, but she was freaking out when she took her dad's car and crashed it earlier this year. If she's rolling in daddy's money, why the drama?

**Keith:** And the stories on Logan started after that.

**Veronica:** Yeah. (Veronica paused, forcing honesty.) And I don't like her.

_Keith smiled. _

**Keith:** Tread carefully, Veronica. Wallace won't like this.

**Veronica:** I don't like it. But it's Logan, and I'll be damned if I let anyone use him like this.

_Keith watched his daughter paste a smile on her face and go back into the living room to strike up a conversation with Jackie once again. If as Veronica said, Jackie was nosey, she was also particularly tight lipped about her own past. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Fennel home. _

**Veronica:** Hey Jackie, those are nice boots, where'd you get them?

_Veronica had been peppering Jackie with questions since dinner, but hadn't gotten much information from the other girl. What she had gotten was a bunch of spiteful comments and back handed insults that she'd done her best to ignore._

**Jackie:** Barney's, (she paused, a condescending look on her face) I suppose you could afford them, now that you have some of the Kane money.

_Veronica's head swiveled slowly to Wallace her blank expression not quite hiding the hurt and betrayal she felt that Wallace had discussed anything about her finances or dealings with the Kanes with Jackie. Wallace looked down, refusing to meet her eyes._

**Jackie:** (laughing meanly) But they're not really your style. What is your style, (drawing out her name) Ve-ron-i-ca? (snide) Butch preppy? Not so tough biker? Good little girl trying to look bad?

_Veronica smiled her eyes tight with tension. _

**Veronica:** I wear what I like. I don't give a crap about what anyone thinks of my style. My definition of being cool is doing what I want and not worrying about what anyone else thinks or says.

_Jackie was stuck-up and bratty, but she wasn't stupid and she picked up on Veronica's thinly veiled insult. _

**Jackie:** Oh, really, well, let me tell you something, Veronica Mars-

**Wallace:** Whoa, whoa, hold up there ladies. Retract the claws. We're all friends here.

_The look Veronica sent Wallace put that statement into question. She wanted to get Shi and go, but she forced herself to plunge forward._

**Veronica:** I'm just curious how Jackie can afford a thousand dollar designer boots and handbags, but paying to fix her dad's Porsche was impossible? Seems odd.

_Wallace glared at Veronica, grabbing her arm and pulling her into the dining room_

**Wallace:** That's not really any of your business is it?

**Veronica:** Oh, so we can't talk about her finances, but you can talk about mine?

**Wallace:** (defensive) I didn't... OK, I did, but it just came up, I didn't realize it was a big secret.

**Veronica:** As you so eloquently put it, it's not any of her business.

_Wallace opened his mouth to apologize, then his eyes narrowed. _

**Wallace:** You think she's the one giving info on Logan to the press.

**Veronica:** I think she could be.

**Wallace:** (angry) That's messed up, Veronica. Jackie is my friend. I like her. So either find a way to be nice or just stay away.

**Veronica:** Works for me.

_Wallace gave her a disbelieving look, but Veronica had had enough of Jackie and trying to make nice for Wallace's sake. With everything else going on, she didn't have the time or patience for it. Veronica ignored the hurt she felt over the fact that Wallace had chosen Jackie over her, and scooped up Shi as she walked past with a baby doll in her arms. Shi settled her body comfortably against her sisters, playing with the bracelet on Veronica's wrist, a black string wrapped around multiple times with a red bead on it. Veronica had bought it at Dick's Invisible Children fundraiser, and actually liked it. _

**Veronica:** Dad, Alicia, come say goodbye to Shi, I'm taking her home.

_Wallace turned away, going back to Jackie, and Veronica felt a twinge of guilt and regret, but pushed it down ruthlessly. Maybe she could have gone about it better, but she didn't want to hang around with Jackie any more that she already had, so as long as she and Wallace could make up, in a day or so, Veronica was going to count this as a win._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Logan walked into the Neptune Grand hotel, the lobby more familiar than it should have been. He'd stayed there with his mother when she'd returned from rehab and remained there after she left to return to her career in LA until he'd bought the beach house early in the summer. _

_Logan walked to the hotel restaurant easily spotting his mother and aunt. The two women looked a lot alike, Sarah's features softer than Lynn's, less defined. Marisa also shared their looks, her features reflecting Lynn's more angular beauty, than her mother. _

_Lynn and Sarah both stand up to greet Logan, giving and receiving hugs. Lynn monopolized most of the dinner conversation, talking about auditions, and meetings she'd had with producers in Hollywood, completely immersed in her own life, and her career revival. _

_Sarah took advantage of a brief lull, as Lynn flirted with the waiter as she ordered another bottle of wine, to ask Logan about school and his life. Logan answered briefly, and quickly countered, asking Sarah about her children. _

_Sarah filled him in on all the news from home, the various comings and goings of his three cousins. _

**Aunt Sarah:** Rachel has her first serious boyfriend, you'd think Scott would be up in arms, but after one conversation, where I assume he threatened the poor boy, he's left them alone. But Marisa, (she laughs) Marisa is all over Rachel and Billy. She's worse than I was when she first started dating. I even found her going through Rachel's room.

_Logan grinned, the tension that had kept him still all night finally loosening. _

**Logan:** That's funny, considering how Marisa feels about Scott playing big brother to her.

_Sarah laughs in agreement. _

**Aunt Sarah:** They're good kids, they definitely keep us on our toes.

**Logan:** I miss them.

**Aunt Sarah:** (smiling softly) They miss you too. We'll figure out a time for them to come visit in the spring, and we were hoping we'd see you at Christmas.

**Lynn:** (dismissive) Oh, Sar, you know I can't stand Wisconsin winters... I was thinking Maldives or Turks and Kaikos. What do you say, Logan?

_Logan looked at his mother dispassionately. _

**Logan:** I don't know what my plans are yet.

_The two women returned to their room after dinner and Sarah faced her sister with an uncompromising look in her face._

**Aunt Sarah:** Put down your phone, Lynnie.

_Lynn frowned seeing her sister's stubborn expression._

**Lynn:** Just a minute-

**Aunt Sarah:** Now.

_Lynn made a face, acting as if Sarah were being unreasonable._

**Lynn:** Fine, what?

_Sarah shook her head in frustration._

**Aunt Sarah:** Lynnie. Did you even look at Logan, your son, tonight?

**Lynn:** Or course I did, he looks fine. Healthy. And so handsome. Though I think he takes after our side of the family more than Aaron's-

**Aunt Sarah:** Stop it. While you were admiring what a handsome child you created, did you happen to notice that he was upset that we're staying here and not with him?

**Lynn:** No, why would-

**Aunt Sarah:** Did you notice that he seemed upset at all? Did you or did you not tell him that we were staying at the hotel?

**Lynn:** I...

_Lynn looked helpless._

**Aunt Sarah:** Damn it Lynn. I could tell he was upset on the phone earlier, and at dinner, I thought he was going to break a tooth his jaw was clenched so hard, and the worst part is you blamed it on me.

**Lynn:** I did not-

**Aunt Sarah:** You said I wanted to see the view. Which is a lie, I told you I was looking forward to staying at the beach after hearing Scott and Marisa rave about Logan's house, but you made it sound like he didn't want us to stay there. You said it would 'cramp his style.'

**Lynn:** I think I know my son, Sarah.

**Aunt Sarah:** Do you? Make this right Lynn. He may be turning 18, but he's still your child. You may not be parenting him, but you are still his mother. And as a mother sometimes you sacrifice what you want for the good of your child.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At the Kane mansion, Veronica put aside her malcontent over her altercation with Wallace and focused on trying to only be slightly soggy instead of fully drenched by the end of Shiloh's bath. _

_She had just wrapped the little girl up in her hooded giraffe towel when Jake knocked lightly on the door. _

**Jake:** Hello Veronica. (face softening) Hi Shiloh.

**Veronica:** Jake.

**Shiloh:** Dada!

_Veronica frowned but forced herself to smile as she handed Shi to Jake. They walked down the hall towards Shiloh's massive bedroom together. When Jake hung out in the room while Veronica got the toddler dressed in her pajamas, Veronica shot him a questioning look. _

**Jake:** I'd like to talk to you after you read to Shi, if you have a minute.

**Veronica:** (reluctant) Sure.

_To Veronica's surprise, Jake sat on the window seat while Veronica cuddled Shi in the gliding rocker while_ _reading her bedtime story. _

_Shiloh was asleep by the time Veronica got to page three. She closed the book slowly, setting it aside and stroking a gently finger down Shi's chubby cheek. _

**Jake:** She looks more like you than Lilly or Duncan.

**Veronica:** I know.

**Jake:** Watching you with her... I don't think Lilly would have been interested in her at this age, maybe later when they could have gotten into mischief together...

_Veronica smiled sadly. _

**Veronica:** Lilly could be self-absorbed, but she was protective of the people she loved. She would have loved Shi in her own way.

_Veronica slid Shi into her bed, pulling a light blanket over her and turning on the night light that projected stars onto the ceiling. _

**Jake:** Thank you for talking about her with me. It's nice to remember her with someone who knew her and loved her.

_Veronica stood over Shiloh's crib, just looking at her sister's sleeping form._

**Veronica:** She's getting bigger.

**Jake:** Yes, but she's still small for her age. Fiftieth percentile for weight, 60th for height.

**Veronica:** One-fifty for personality.

**Jake:** (smiling) Yes.

_A comfortable silence falls between them. When it came to Shi, they have a common ground, a common interest. A cease fire._

**Jake:** I wanted to check in with you, Veronica. See how you are.

**Veronica:** (guarded) I'm fine.

**Jake:** Clarence has made me aware of some... troubling media reports about Logan.

**Veronica:** Yes.

**Jake:** And of course, Aaron's altercation with him.

**Veronica:** And?

**Jake:** There is no need to be defensive. I'm concerned that your safety, both of your safety might be in jeopardy.

**Veronica:** Me and Shi?

**Jake:** You and Logan.

**Veronica:** (bitter) Since when do you care about Logan?

**Jake:** I was angry and lashing out, the shock of how Lilly died, the who and the why, was too much for me. Your words made me see that I was being unfair to Logan. You and he were both a part of my family, Veronica. I know that you think I don't care about you, and I acknowledge that I made decisions that hurt you. I'm sorry for that.

**Veronica:** Why are you apologizing now?

**Jake:** As I said, I'm concerned about your safety.

**Veronica:** And the trial?

**Jake:** Of course. I want that bastard convicted. (He paused, studying her face, and Veronica refused to look away or fidget under his gaze.) Consider this to be an opened ended offer of assistance. If ever you have need of my help.

_Veronica frowned, but nodded sharply. _

**VVO:** Jake's help always comes with strings attached, but I there's no harm in pretending to accept his offer.

**Jake:** I also wanted to discuss a legal matter with you. As you may know, my parents are both dead, and my brother died when we were just children. (Veronica nodded.) I was updating my will, and since you're 18 now…

**Veronica:** Is this about the trust fund, because I told you...

**Jake:** No, this is about Shiloh. Her future.

_Veronica's mouth fell open, but she snapped it shut quickly._

**Veronica:** You want to name me as Shi's guardian?

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At Kate's house Rams stood in a darkened hallway, scowling at the light he could see peeking out from Kate's parents' bedroom door. He didn't understand how they could ignore Kate's screams. Kate was struggling, and her parents couldn't be bothered to even get out of bed as she cried out night after night, pursued by some forgotten horror. _

_Not one to dwell on things he couldn't change, Rams turned down another hallway and walked into Kate's room, closing the door behind him. _

_Cut to later, Rams was holding Kate in his arms, his hand stroking down her silky reddish brown hair. _

**Kate:** Just talk to me until I fall asleep, OK.

**Rams:** What do you want me to talk about?

**Kate:** How's Andy?

_Kate was fond of Rams' little brother, loving that he was nearly as big as Rams, attractive, and a star athlete but still retained his bashful, sensitive nature. _

**Rams:** Andy… (Rams laughed) He's growing up.

**Kate:** He and Kat slept together?

**Rams:** Ah, no, at least I don't think so. But he's getting closer.

**Kate:** They.

**Rams:** Huh?

**Kate:** They're getting closer, or is he going solo?

**Rams:** (smiling) Nope, that wouldn't be newsworthy.

_Kate smiled and snuggled deeper into Rams massive chest, letting the steady sound of his heartbeat lull her to sleep. _

**Kate:** What else?

**Rams:** He's worried about Hank.

**Kate:** (drowsy) Hank?

**Rams:** Hank keeps flirting with Veronica. Harry and Andy are convinced Logan's gonna beat him down sooner or later.

**Kate:** Hmm.

**Rams:** Andy's been concerned about you too. He's been pestering me about what's going on with you, but I figured you'd have told him if you wanted him to know.

_Kate didn't reply and Rams looked down to see her eyes were closed, her face relaxed in sleep. _

(Monday, October 17)

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Logan and Emily sat in the back of 2nd period economics, talking quietly while their fellow classmates presented short speeches on the history of wall street by decade. _

**Emily:** I just don't think it's her. She has no extra money, no new clothes, and honestly… that girl cannot keep a secret. If she was the one doing this, you'd know. We'd all know. Which also means she doesn't know who is doing it.

_Logan frowned but nodded._

**Logan:** OK, I'll check her off the list.

**Emily:** Look, I know you didn't ask, but I assumed you considered Alexis?

_Logan hesitated, but nodded. Emily was a straight shooter and it sounded like she'd spent a week of torture_ _hanging out with gossip queens Carrie Bishop and Susan Knight. She deserved his honesty in return._

**Emily:** I looked in her closet, just to see… but she's just up to her old tricks, not new ones. (Seeing Logan's confusion she explained.) She's shopping a lot, but she's leaving the tags on and returning everything after she wears it once.

**Logan:** Thanks.

**Emily:** No problem. I hope you find out who the bastard is.

_Logan sat back in his desk and considered what he'd learned so far, which was a lot of nothing._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Walking down Neptune High's main hallway, Mac falls in step with Veronica._

**Mac:** So I was feeling all these... (scathing) feelings about boys in general, and Jo- Elmo in particular this weekend, and I might have done something bad.

**Veronica:** Dick?

**Mac:** (confused) What? No, John, well, actually...

**Veronica:** No, I mean did you do Dick, or dick Elmo? Either would be equally bad at this point.

**Mac:** (startled, then amused) No, and no.

**Veronica:** OK, then what did you do she-who-hates-feelings, and tell me that Elmo will be feeling the pain for awhile.

**Mac:** Not Elmo.

**Veronica:** OK.

**Mac:** So, I was all...

**Veronica:** Full of uncomfortable feelings?

**Mac:** Yes.

**Veronica:** (with relish) Of the angry kind?

**Mac:** Yeah.

**Veronica:** The vengeful kind?

**Mac:** Yeah.

**Veronica:** I actually kinda like those.

_Mac smirks._

**Mac:** Should I continue?

**Veronica:** Please do.

**Mac:** So I was feeling… and I decided that while my feelings wouldn't let me go after Elmo like I might have wanted to, and really those feelings are very good for sparking the imagination, and I had some good ideas.

**Veronica:** Too good to waste?

**Mac:** Way too good.

**Veronica:** So?

**Mac:** So I thought about all the girl lessons you and Meg and Marisa tried to hammer into my brain.

**Veronica:** Hey now-

**Mac:** And then I thought about how Duncan had not only done you and Meg wrong, but that whatever he did to both of you was so bad that neither of you ever talk about it...

_Veronica looked uncomfortable._

**Mac:** So I decided that as your friend it's my job to...

**Veronica:** (cautious) You went after Duncan?

**Mac:** (shrug) Maybe?

**Veronica:** Ah, Mac. Let's start with me saying openly and freely that I love you. Suck on that feelings! But let me end with this- if you need cover tell me now.

**Mac:** Nah, I think my - ah- vengeance are well covered, and didn't do anything bad enough to make the scary CW look my way.

_They walk on._

**Veronica:** (hopeful) So does this mean I get to go after Elmo?

_Veronica and Mac enter the lunch quad and sit at Veronica's table. Mac is noticeably uncomfortable and Veronica cocked her head to watch her friend even as Meg took a seat next to her chattering away. The manic nature of Meg's chatter also drew Veronica's attention even as she frowned as a stab of hurt shot through her heart when she saw Wallace sitting with Jackie laughing. He hadn't spoken to her yet that day but seemed happy enough to be away from her. _

_She knew Logan was busy executing an illegal search in his quest for answers, so she decided to cut to the chase and figure out what had her two girl friends on edge._

**Veronica:** Meg. Quiet. Mac, spill.

**Mac:** What? Nothing. What?

**Veronica:** (forceful) Spill.

_With a bit more prodding Mac told Veronica about Enbom texting and calling, hanging out with Dick and the kiss Cassidy had laid on her. Veronica frowned._

**Meg::** Oh Mac, I'm sorry.

**Veronica:** Yeah, not gonna lie, you're in a pickle. You need to make a decision.

**Mac:** Really? That's all you have to say? What am I supposed to do, play rock, paper, scissors?

**Veronica:** No. that would not be my advice. Look you have time with Dick. But you need to decide where you stand with John now.

**Mac:** Now?

**Veronica:** This week.

**Mac:** This week?

**Veronica:** Are you a parrot?

**Meg:** I'm sorry you're going through this Mac. And I can't believe Cassidy kissed you when it's so obvious that his brother likes you.

**Mac:** Dick… he does not… it's not like that.

**Veronica:** It's totally like that and while you may have been on planet oblivious for awhile, we all know you've clued in now.

_Mac slumped._

**Mac:** Leave me alone, pick on Meg.

_Meg presses her lips tight together then sighs._

**Meg:** I think I have to break up with Richie.

**Veronica:** Why?

**Meg:** It's not working, and I don't care enough to try to make it work, and (rushing) I-kinda-like-Nash-and-he-might-have-tried-to-kiss- me.

**Veronica:** Wow. Is it the weekend for unexpected kisses? Did I miss the memo?

_Hank walked past their table with three girls from his class, but his eyes were glued to Veronica. Seeing Mac_ _looking over her shoulder, Veronica turned and gave Hank a smile and a cutesy wave._

**Mac:** I bet he's sorry he missed the memo.

_Meg giggled, and Mac smiled, Veronica shot her friends a sour look, then shrugged and smiled. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_In the school's main office Rams and Andy get into a playful wrestling match while supposedly waiting for a copy of Rams transcripts to give to a college football scout. Within seconds they launch themselves into a built-in glass display case, sending the sound of breaking glass and broken wood echoing alarmingly. _

**Rams:** Oops?

**Andy:** Dude, don't move you'll get cut.

**Rams:** Too late little bro.

_Rams held up his hand, an apparent cut having already covered his hand and forearm in blood._

_As the school staff, including Clemmons, rushed into the main office to see what had happened and try to lift Rams and Andy out of the wreckage , Logan and Harry slip into Clemmons' office, using Veronica's master key while Luke stood lookout in the hall and Dick stood ready to intercept Clemmons if he tried to return to his office through the interior door before his friends got what they came for and got out._

_Harry and Logan headed to the filing cabinets, Harry going for student files while Logan began flipping through the school staff files._

_Several minutes later, Andy sent a text to Logan saying that the time was up. Harry and Logan stuffed the files into a backpack and slipped out, no one the wiser. Rams declines the offer to visit the school nurse, insisting that Andy could take him to the ER to get stitched up, while promising that they would pay to repair the damage._

_In the parking lot, the brothers jump into Rams truck and laugh. _

**Rams:** What do you want to do with the rest of the day, man?

**Andy:** The ER can take hours, so, I say we get burritos then hit the beach.

**Rams:** Sounds like a plan.

_Rams licked the 'blood' from his arm and Andy made a disgusted face. _

**Rams:** Toughen up. It's just corn syrup and food coloring, man.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Veronica meets up with Logan as lunch ends, raising an eyebrow in question and receiving a thumbs up in confirmation. Harry sweeps by them, smirking. _

**Harry:** The couple that plots, schemes and breaks and enters together, stays together.

**Logan:** Then we're golden.

_They all stop as Sacks and Leo enter the hall with Clemmons and Principal Moorehead. They open a locker, searching for something and finding vials of a clear liquid hidden in a pencil box on the top shelf. Leo bagged the vials. The gathered students whispered wildly. _

**Students**: (whispering) Whose locker is that? I think it's Brian's. Brian Bilbray? Yeah. What do you think that was?

Drugs? Steroids. Wow.

_Veronica frowned as the deputies moved to another locker, opening it and searching for more drugs. Brian was an asshole, a guy who'd hooked up with his friend's girlfriend then tried to force himself on Veronica when she'd outted the cheating couple._

**Veronica:** That's Rams locker.

**Harry:** I know.

**Logan:** Rams doesn't take steroids.

**Harry:** No.

_Logan pulled out his phone and shot his friend a text message, then another as they all watched with relief as the search didn't yield any results. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_In Veronica's 6th period economics class, the students are still buzzing about the locker searches. Veronica's expression was thoughtful as she considered recent events in their entirety. Seeing Corney and Jackson Douglas sitting in the row next to her, she get's Corney's attention._

**Veronica:** Hey Corney.

**Corney:** Oh, hey Veronica. What's up?

**Veronica:** (quietly) You should clear out your locker.

**Corney:** Huh?

**Veronica:** Your locker.

**Corney:** Wha?

**Veronica:** (sternly) Corney, there have been two drug busts at school in the last week. Clear out your locker.

**Corney:** Why? (slowly) Oh… right. Thanks, chica. You're awesome.

_Veronica watched with amusement as Jackson Douglas, also a stoner, took off running._

**Corney:** Where's Dougie going?

**Veronica:** Same place as you. To clean out his stash.

**Corney:** Oh, right. Thanks.

**VVO:** Corney helped out with finding Grace this summer, and while he's stoned at least 50 percent of the time, he's a decent guy.

Words 6985

Please review if you're enjoying the story, I know you guys (and gals) want me to finish, so keep the encouragement coming.


	20. Ch 20: Big Girls Don't Cry

**Recap:** School resumes with several new additions. Newly engaged Keith is running for Sheriff. The anniversary of Lilly's death brings back bittersweet memories. Kate is having nightmares and Rams is trying to help, but she resists getting help to find the truth, instead immersing herself in planning a fundraiser. LoVe are going strong, but ghosts of the past are never far behind. Duncan continues his affair with Kendall despite being warned off by Weidman. Wallace likes Jackie, and thinks they have moved from dating to exclusive, but the friction between Jackie and V makes things difficult and only gets worse when Jackie is a suspect in who is leaking negative info on Logan to the press. Dick keeps trying to ask Mac out, but she is still blind to his intentions for a long time, clueing in just as Enbom realizes he might have made a mistake. Cassidy makes his move, Dick is slow walking Mac, Meg has boy problems and a close encounter, Logan makes strides to earning the Paris trip and receives an offer of help from his neighbor. Veronica and Kate begin the search for the woman from Kate's dreams, and the gang's assorted friends are trying to find the mole.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Big Girls Don't Cry**

**(Monday, October 17, cont.)**

_After school Wallace headed to the gym, trying to get himself pumped up for the first day of weeklong basketball tryouts. He was pretty secure with his place on the team, but he knew that bonding with new teammates and making sure he was all good with former teammates could make or break their season. Team chemistry was important._

_Chemistry had been on Wallace's mind since the day before when Jackie and Veronica had thrown down the gauntlet. There had been veiled hostilities prior to that, but nothing on the scale of yesterday. They just didn't get along. Wallace knew he'd messed up as soon as Jackie said something about Jake Kane's money, but Veronica was not blameless either. She might have resisted being overtly rude to Jackie, but no one with eyes or ears would be in any doubt as to her feelings about the other girl. Just the fact that she suspected Jackie could be shady enough to sell stories about Logan was insulting to both Jackie and Wallace._

_Wallace on the other hand had dynamite chemistry with Jackie, and didn't see why he should have to pick a side. The girls could be nice or keep their distance, Wallace just didn't want to be in the middle. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At a quiet, understated reception area Veronica was sitting next to a nervous Kate when her phone chirped. Looking down, she saw a message from Logan. Sending one back quickly, she tucked the phone away._

**Veronica:** It's OK Kate.

**Kate:** Have you ever been hypnotized?

**Veronica:** No, but it's very common. Therapists, law enforcement, lots of people use it to help people remember things they've forgotten. And Dr. Cordier is a really good therapist.

**Kate:** But that's what I don't understand. If I've forgotten then how am I dreaming about it, and if I'm dreaming about it, why don't I remember?

_The therapist enters the room, overhearing the conversation._

**Dr. Cordier:** Sometimes a person's mind may be trying to protect them, so it blocks the memories, but eventually, sometimes enough comes through that a person will have dreams or bits of memory but can't place it. I'm Dr. Cordier, Come inside where we can talk in private, Ms. Rakes.

_Veronica shot Kate an encouraging smile, but Kate hesitated._

**Kate:** Can Veronica come? I don't...

**Dr. Cordier:** Yes, of course. Veronica...

**Veronica: **Mars.

_There is a flicker of recognition on the doctor's face and Veronica's eyebrows draw together. _

**Dr. Cordier:** Can I ask how you found me? My practice in Neptune is relatively new.

**Veronica: **A friend recommended you.

**-Flashback—**

_Logan stares at the therapist his father had sent him too dispassionately. His father was forcing him to be here, but it certainly didn't mean he had to share __anything with Dr. Marie Cordier. _

**Therapist:** I'm sure it must have been hard to grow up with a famous father, who I assume was away a lot.

**Logan:** Trust me. Him being away a lot was the only good part of my childhood.

**Therapist: **(troubled) Logan, your relationship with your father….

_During another visit, Logan was still not willing to engage in any actual conversation about his family. So Marie attempted to get some traction on a topic he had been somewhat willing to discuss._

**Therapist: **How is your friend? The one who was raped?

**Logan: **Good, I think.

**Therapist: **You think?

**Logan: **You said not to push her, to let her talk about it when she wants.

**Therapist: **Yes. I did. I just didn't know if you were listening.

_She again noted the marked change in his behavior, his voice, his face, his posture, even his energy settled down when he was thinking about this particular friend. _

**Therapist: **Do you have any other questions for me regarding her?

**Logan: **Nope.

**Therapist: **You said she's good. How are you doing with it?

**Logan: **(eyes narrowed) With what?

**Therapist: **With what happened to her. You obviously care about her a great deal. How are you dealing with the emotions of knowing what happened to her?

_Logan was stony faced. Even more so than when she had tried to get him to open up about his father._

**Logan: **She's forgiven me.

**Therapist: **Forgiven you for what?

**Logan: **For not being there for her, for being an asshole instead of the friend she needed.

**Therapist: **And you? Have you forgiven yourself?

**-Flashback—**

_Logan had never given Veronica's name, but with all the news coverage earlier in the year, Dr. Cordier knew who Veronica was, and who she was to Logan. She'd wondered if Logan would contact her for more sessions, but so far he hadn't. Dr. Cordier hoped that that meant he was doing OK with everything going on in his life._

_Veronica studied Marie Cordier. She'd checked her out thoroughly, but Logan's recommendation had carried a lot of weight. Logan had never mentioned how pretty she was with honey brown hair, drawn back into a tight knot at the back of her neck, and eyes nearly the same color. Her suit wouldn't have been out of place on a lawyer, but she still managed to project a warm you-can-trust-me aura. _

_The inside office maintains the serenity and understated appearance of the reception area, but both Veronica and Kate recognize quality furniture, with a few pricy antiques mixed in with the other pieces. Kate moved towards the comfortable looking, dusty blue couch but hesitated, not quite ready to sit yet. _

**Dr. Cordier:** Maybe we can talk about what brought you here before we get started.

_Kate tells her story, with the doctor taking a few notes._

**Dr. Cordier:** And Veronica's role here?

**Kate:** She's... my friend, and she's trying to find the woman from my dreams.

**Dr. Cordier:** So you're certain that she is or was real?

**Kate:** Yes.

**Dr. Cordier: **OK, let me tell you about how this works, and you can decide if you want to proceed today or not.

**Kate:** I do.

**Dr. Cordier:** Let me explain. When I put you under I'll try to guide you to where you want to go in your dream. Your conscious mind will be active, and you'll be completely safe. You can wake up at any time, but I'd like you to try to stay under unless you get too frightened. I can pull you out with a count of three.

**Veronica:** And she'll remember everything?

**Dr. Cordier:** Everything that she sees while she's under, yes. I can't say if she'll see more than she already has. It sounds as if you were very young when this happened, and your repeated dreams might be all you remember, and what you do remember is most likely somewhat distorted by your younger self's perceptions.

**Kate:** So what I see may not have happened exactly the way I see it.

**Dr. Cordier:** Correct.

**Kate:** Let's do this.

**Dr. Cordier:** Kate you can sit or lie down, just make yourself comfortable.

_Kate snorted and Veronica smiled._

**Dr. Cordier:** Veronica, since Kate wants you here, you can remain, but please stay quiet.

_Kate sits down in the corner of the couch, curling her legs under her and reclining a bit so her head was resting against the back of the couch. _

**Kate:** How do I wake myself up, you said I could?

**Dr. Cordier:** That's easy enough, just select a word.

**Kate:** (smirking) Like a safe word?

_Kate met Veronica's eyes, seeing a matching smirk on her face as well._

**Dr. Cordier:** If you like.

**Kate:** Rams.

**Dr. Cordier:** Rams?

**Kate:** That's my safe word.

_Dr. Cordier nodded her curiosity clear but she didn't push. Veronica smiled at Kate to reassure her one last time and then the doctor is putting Kate under. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Returning to his empty house after stopping at the surf shop to pick up a new board, Logan was surprised to see his mother's red two-seater convertible sitting in his driveway. Entering the house cautiously he saw his aunt standing in the kitchen, looking inside the pantry cabinet. _

**Logan:** Aunt Sarah?

**Aunt Sarah:** Oh, Logan. (calling loudly) Lynn, Logan is home!

**Logan:** What... I mean, you're welcome here, but what are you doing here?

_Lynn descended the stairs her beach cover-up floating behind her revealing most of her long lean legs._

**Lynn:** Logan, I thought you might not mind if we stayed here a few days. It will give us more time together.

_Sarah arched one eyebrow, but smiled. Trust Lynnie to spin any situation to her advantage._

**Logan:** Yeah, of course.

_Lynn patted her son's cheek and he dipped down to place a soft kiss on hers in return, obviously happy with the change of plans._

**Aunt Sarah:** I thought I'd make you a home cooked meal. Do you happen to have any pasta or rice?

_Logan wandered over to the cabinet and pulled out an air tight canister. _

**Logan:** Mrs. Navarro keeps me pretty well stocked, she also has some prepared stuff in the freezer if that helps.

**Aunt Sarah:** And you buy in bulk, what a good boy.

**Logan:** Veronica is really big on the environment and Mrs. Navarro gets a kick out of shopping at the co-op.

**Lynn:** Oh, Letty. I do miss her cooking.

_Lynn sat at the kitchen island, pulling out her phone, not even pretending to offer to help, but Sarah knew Lynn had never learned her way around the kitchen. In fact, Aaron cooked more than Lynn did, which was saying something. _

**Aunt Sarah:** Now Logan, I know you can't have shellfish, but salmon is OK, right?

**Logan:** Yeah. I like salmon.

**Lynn:** Darling, why don't you invite Veronica over, if you haven't already? I'd love to see her. And Sarah is dying to see you two together.

_Logan flushed slightly, wondering what his mother and cousins had told his aunt. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Therapists office. Kate was curled into the corner of the couch, with Veronica sitting at attention in an arm chair nearby. Dr. Cordiersat on the footstool near Kate, having just put Kate under. _

**Dr. Cordier:** You are safe here, Kate. Completely safe. Nothing you see can hurt you. When you wake up, you will remember everything and feel calm and secure. If you feel frightened or don't want to continue, just say Rams. You will stay under until you say Rams or hear me count down from three.

_Veronica watched and listened warily, feeling like she was intruding, but understanding Kate's not wanting to be alone. guided Kate back to the dream, but kept Kate on the trail for a moment so she can ask a few questions._

**Dr. Cordier:** How old are you?

_Kate sucks on her lower lip and holds up a hand with two fingers extended._

**Dr. Cordier:** Are you two years old?

_Kate nodded rapidly._

**Kate:** And do you know where you are?

_Kate moves her head as if looking around but remains silent._

**Dr. Cordier:** Kate I know you are two in your dream, but you are 18 years old. Can you tell me where you are?

**Kate:** Mommy's path.

_Veronica had chills, Kate's voice was very young, high pitched, and childish. _

**Dr. Cordier:** OK, that's good Kate, now before we move forward, I want to go back. Is it night time?

**Kate:** Yes. It's dark.

**Dr. Cordier:** OK, go back to earlier in the night. What do you remember?

**Kate:** Mommy and Daddy are fighting.

**Dr. Cordier:** Are you frightened?

**Kate:** No. They fight a lot.

**Dr. Cordier:** Where are you?

**Kate:** Watching TV. Mommy gives me hot chocolate before bed. Usually she reads to me too.

**Dr. Cordier:** That's nice. Are you at home?

**Kate:** Yes. Not my home here, our old house.

**Dr. Cordier:** Do you know where it is?

_Kate's eyelids flutter, as if her mind was working rapidly._

**Kate:** New York. I think it was New York. I remember the train. Going into the city. The big buildings. Streets full of people.

_Veronica frowned, the information not jiving with what she'd learned about Kate's family, slowly the pieces began to fall into place._

**Dr. Cordier:** OK. Did you mother put you to bed?

**Kate:** Yes. She reads to me. Good Night Moon. Every night I get to choose one book then she reads Good Night Moon. She thinks I'm asleep, but I'm just pretending. She hums softly, almost sings as she clears up my room every night. I like to hear her so I close my eyes and stay really still.

**Dr. Cordier:** What happened next Kate? How did you end up outside?

**Kate:** I hear a noise. It scares me.

**Dr. Cordier:** You're safe, remember that you are completely safe here Kate. What happened next?

_Kate's voice lost its childish innocence, becoming tinged with anxiety as she narrated how she got out of bed and went to her parents' room, only to find it empty. Following the sound of voices, she walked down the stairs and slid open the screen door._

**Dr. Cordier:** What's happening now?

**Kate:** I'm running. Across the lawn. The grass is wet and my feet are cold.

**Dr. Cordier:** Where are you going?

**Kate:** Mommy's path. She likes to swing in the old tree and watch the full moon. I'm scared, I want to find her.

**Dr. Cordier:** You're safe. Take a few deep breaths and pause for a minute Kate. Do not go down your mother's path.

**Kate:** (panicky) I need to find her.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At Java the Hut Meg stared at Jason Nash intently. They had to do their group homework, and rather than risk being alone again, she'd asked him to meet her at the cafe at 4pm, an hour before her shift started. Meg liked working weeknights, the place was generally quiet (at least when it wasn't Karaoke Wednesdays) and Meg had plenty of time to wander in her own head as she refilled the sugar containers and cleaned the counters and tables while randomly helping the servers and baristas with orders. _

_But Nash hadn't left after they'd finished their assignment and Meg clocked in. He'd stayed at the table Meg usually sat her friends at in the corner, watching the haphazard assortment of students from Neptune High as well as some from Hearst College. _

_Logan had told Meg not to bother trying to learn any more about the guy, letting her off the hook, but her curiosity was whetted. She wanted to know why he was so uncommunicative. Maybe being friends with Veronica was rubbing off on her, but Meg was sure there was a reason for his recalcitrantness. But just like every other time she'd talked to him she'd learned nothing about him. In an effort to get him to open up, she'd told him plenty about her family, but it hadn't inspired him to share. Neither did he mention the almost kiss. _

_-_VM—LoVe—VM—

_Therapists office._

**Dr. Cordier:** Before we proceed, remember nothing you see can hurt you. But you can use the word you chose if you need to.

**Kate:** Name. It's my boyfriend's name.

_Dr. Cordier smiled. _

**Dr. Cordier:** OK. Where do you want to go Kate?

**Kate:** Down. My mommy is down the path. I'm not supposed to go do there alone, but I know she's there. I can hear her voice.

**Dr. Cordier:** Is she alone?

**Kate:** I dunno.

**Dr. Cordier:** Do you hear any other voices? Sounds?

**Kate:** She's crying. She's... hurt.

**Dr. Cordier:** Is she alone, Kate?

**Kate:** I don't know. I thought I heard someone else, but it's quiet now.

**Dr. Cordier:** OK, let's move down the path slowly.

**Kate:** I have to hurry.

_Kate stumbled down the familiar path, knowing each rock, each dip and bump after reliving this memory so many times. Arriving at the bottom she ran towards the shadow lump on the ground that she knows is her mother, but as she tripped and fell, placing her hands in the pool of blood, the face Kate saw was not her mother's but the face from the dream. Suddenly Kate is thrashing on the couch, fighting the memories as they swept through her mind, the red haired woman, _her mother_ rocking her to sleep, holding her on her lap as they took the train to the city, laughing as an older woman snapped their picture, Kate in her arms. This woman, the one on the ground crying, bleeding, dying was Kate's mother, the woman who read Good Night Moon to her, the woman who sang softly as she cleaned Kate's room each night while Kate pretended to be asleep. _

**Kate:** Mommy!

_In the dream Kate reached out, grapping her mother's hand, trying to get her to stand up, her bloody hands sliding down her mother's soft thin arm. _

**Kate:** Mommy! Mommy! Please!

**Kate's mother/dream woman:** (weakly) Go Katie, get out of here. Go!

**Kate:** No!

**Dr. Cordier:** Kate, you're safe. Use your safe word if you need to.

**Kate:** No.

_Kate was shaking now, tears coursing down her cheeks her hands clenched tightly into fists. Veronica appeared alarmed and stood up, but Dr. Cordier sent her a commanding look, halting Veronica's movements. _

_Dr. Cordier stretched out a hand and touched Kate's shoulder gently. _

**Dr. Cordier:** You are safe Kate, these are just memories. Take a deep breath. You're safe. Breathe. Do you want to keep going?

_After several tense seconds, Kate's voice sounds again. _

**Kate:** She's hurt. She's dying. My mother is dying. (sobbing) She died. I saw my mother die.

**Dr. Cordier:** What else do you see Kate?

**Kate:** Just her.

**Dr. Cordier:** You keep coming back to this moment Kate. Whatever happened next is what scares you, but you're safe here. You're safe and strong and you've come here to find the answers you're looking for. What happened next?

_Kate shook her head side to side rapidly, her hair swinging back and forth. _

**Kate:** No.

**Dr. Cordier:** What do you see Kate? You came here for answers.

**Kate:** I...

_In the shadow of the tree that had always frightened her, but always been a part of her memory, Kate touched her mother's face. A face so like her own she couldn't believe she'd hadn't known all along that this woman was her mother. _

**Kate:** Mommy. Don't leave me.

_Veronica felt her own eyes prick with tears, but she sat back down, letting Kate face her demons. Kate cried quietly for another minute, then her body tensed. _

**Dr. Cordier:** Kate, what's happening?

**Kate:** Someone is here.

_In the dream, Kate watched in horror as a shadow separated from the tree and moved towards her. _

**Kate's mother:** It's OK Kate. I'm here. Mommy's here.

_Kate backpeddled, falling onto her bottom and scooting backwards as fast as she could as the shadow advanced on her. Once it was away from the tree's shadow cast by the full moon, the figure took form. It was a woman, blonde, young. Familiar._

**Kate's mother:** It's OK Katie. You're safe. We're all going to be just fine now. Shh. This is all just a bad dream.

_The woman got closer and closer and Kate froze._

**Kate:** Mom?

_Suddenly Kate's eyes jerked open and she was standing up her heart racing as she looked around the doctor's office as if confused about where she was._

**Kate's mother:** Kate?

**Kate:** What? How... (She crumbled back onto the couch.) I saw my mother die. My... real mother. But my mom, the mom I grew up with was there. I don't... I don't understand.

**Veronica:** I might have some answers for you, but let me confirm what I'm thinking before I share.

**Kate:** No, I want to know!

**Veronica:** I won't hold anything back Kate, I promise, but I don't want to tell you something and find out later that I was wrong, that there is a perfectly good reason for the inconsistencies I've found.

**Dr. Cordier:** I think that's wise. You've been through a lot today emotionally Kate. Let that settle before you delve in any farther.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Java the Hut. Meg approached Nash reluctantly. None of the servers had checked on him because they knew the he'd come in with Meg and assumed he was her friend and she would handle his refills._

**Meg:** Do you need a refill?

**Nash:** No, I'm fine, just a little hungry.

**Meg:** (pointedly) There's a diner across the street. Pizza place on the corner.

**Nash:** Any sandwiches or bagels left here?

_Meg shook her head wondering why he was still there, and if that was possibly the most direct statement she'd ever heard him make. _

**Meg:** (smiling tightly) I'll look.

**Lizzy:** Meg!

_Her voice being called loudly from the hostess stand drew Meg's attention to her sister, Lizzy._

**Meg:** Excuse me.

**Lizzy:** Sure.

_Nash watched as the pretty blonde moved towards her younger sister. They were as different as two siblings could be, both pretty, but Meg almost glowed. Her kindness showed in everything she did, and made her more beautiful. Lizzy was louder, with harder edges. Everything about her screamed 'look at me, pay attention to me.' _

_He watched as the two girls spoke quietly, his eyes narrowing as the conversation quickly devolved into an argument._

**Meg:** No, Lizzy.

**Lizzy:** But Meg, come on, I'll pay you back.

**Meg:** You don't have any money, and you don't have a job, so you're not going to get any money.

**Lizzy:** Grandma-

**Meg:** She already told you no. They're not rich Lizzy. And they're already giving us so much by moving here with us so we can finish school here, rather than move.

**Lizzy:** Oh boo-hoo, it must really suck for them, living here instead of Albuquerque.

**Meg:** You know that the moist air is bad for Grandpa's lungs.

**Lizzy:** Then they can both go home, I don't need them to look after me.

**Meg:** No, you just want their money.

_Meg wanted them there, she wanted her sisters and her to stay together for as long as possible. And Grace needed them there. Meg would take care of Grace herself if she had to, but it was better to have two parental figures, not just an overwhelmed inexperienced teenage sister. _

**Lizzy:** (unrepentant) Unlike you, I have a life that involves fun, and fun requires money, so are you going to help me out, or not?

**Meg:** Not.

_Lizzy rolled her eyes._

**Lizzy:** You suck. Can I at least get a caramel macchiato?

_Meg sighed, her shoulders slumping._

**Meg:** Fine.

**Lizzy:** Thanks Meggy, you're not completely worthless.

**Meg:** (dryly) Thanks.

_Lizzy waited until Meg was behind the counter, her back turned and darted to the hostess stand, pulling Meg's wallet out of her purse and taking the three twenty dollar bills she found inside. She shoved the money into her cleavage just as Meg returned._

**Meg:** It'll be just a minute. Did you eat tonight? Do you want a snack?

**Lizzy:** (smiling brightly) No, just the coffee.

_Meg frowned. Lizzy was being too nice. She glanced down and saw that her wallet was open. Pulling it out of her purse, Meg saw that the money was missing immediately._

**Meg:** Lizzy. Where is it?

**Lizzy:** What?

**Meg:** You're stealing from me now?

**Lizzy:** I didn't steal from you.

**Meg:** I had sixty dollars in my wallet, you show up asking for money, and now it's gone?

**Lizzy:** Coincidence? (smirking) You know what, keep my macchiato, the coffee here sucks anyway.

_Lizzy spun to leave, but Meg grabbed her arm._

**Meg:** Give me back my money.

**Lizzy:** I don't have it.

_Nash appeared behind Meg._

**Nash:** It's in her bra.

_Meg looked startled, but quickly turned her attention back to her sister._

**Meg:** Give it back, Lizzy.

**Lizzy:** Or what? You gonna call the police?

_Meg looked frustrated._

**Lizzy:** I didn't think so. Let me go.

_Lizzy tried to shake Meg off but the older girl held on and Lizzy wrapped her hand around Meg's forearm, digging her nails in harshly. Meg gasped softly, and in an instant Nash had pulled Lizzy away, twisting her wrist and forcing her to break her hold on Meg, then forcing her arm behind her back. In another quick move he plucked the bills out of Lizzy's cleavage and handed them back to Meg. Meg's stunned gaze met his, seeing some dark emotions in his face before he shut it down, his expression going blank._

_Lizzy sputtered with rage, glaring at him as he released her abruptly. Meg glared at her sister through tears as the whole situation finally sank in._

**Lizzy:** Oh, looky here, another guy just dying to rescue my perfect sister and worship at the altar of her virginal beauty. Don't you already have a boyfriend, sis? Maybe you're not the perfect pod person you think you are.

**Meg: **Get out Lizzy, and don't come back.

_Lizzy spun on her heels and stormed out. _

_Meg released a shaky breath then turned to Nash._

**Meg: **Thanks... for helping me. She's not usually like that.

**Nash:** You don't have to explain.

**Meg: **I know, I just don't want you to think she's a horrible person.

**Nash:** She tried to steal from you, and I doubt it was the first time. (Meg flushed.) Look, I'm not one to give advice, but you're not helping her by making excuses for her. Sometimes you have to be tough and hold the line, they need to know that there are consequences, but also that you'll be there if and when they decide to change for the better.

**Meg: **(softly) It sounds like you're speaking from experience.

**Nash:** Oh, ah... My brother... He...

_His gaze met Meg's then dropped immediately, leaving her shocked at the intensity in his blue eyes. He pushed back his chin length brown hair impatiently, his gaze falling to Meg's arm._

**Nash:** You're bleeding.

**Meg: **I am? (looking down) Oh, I am.

_Nash took her wrist in his hand and Meg felt the shock of it run up her arm like electricity. _

**Nash:** Hey, (he said loud enough for the barista to hear him) got a first aid kit?

**Barista**: In the break room.

_The barista pointed to the hallway that led to the bathrooms and Nash led Meg down it to a door marked 'Employees Only.' He guided her to a chair and opened the white metal case that was hanging from the wall next to a poster that said "Safety First!" Meg watched, baffled as he opened the kit with quick efficiency tore open an alcohol swap before swiping it over one of the curved cuts Lizzy's nails had left in her arm._

**Meg: **Ow!

**Nash:** (grimacing) Sorry.

_Meg forgot all about the sting as he lifted her arm and blew on the cut, relieving the burn from the alcohol and melting her brain all in one move. Meg's heart thudded heavily in her chest as he cleaned the rest of the cuts and applied band-aids to each._

**Nash:** That should do it.

**Meg: **(breathy) Thanks.

_She raised her hand to brush her hair back behind her ear, but he caught it in his, turning it over so her palm was facing up. Meg's mouth trembled open and his eyes focused there for a second, but then he was all business again._

**Nash:** (roughly) You have blood on your hand.

**Meg: **Oh. Thanks. Again. Thanks again.

_Meg forced herself to clamp her mouth shut and stop speaking as he cleaned her hand with another alcohol wipe. She was breathing hard, and could feel the heat on her cheeks and knew he had to have noticed. He was crouched on his haunches in front of where she sat in an uncomfortable metal folding chair. Throwing away the wipe, he took her other hand in his, turning it over to check for blood or injuries, but didn't release it immediately after finding it clean and clear. _

**Nash:** Do you play the piano?

**Meg: **Huh? Oh, yeah, some.

**Nash:** You have the perfect hands for it. Long fingers.

_Meg nodded dumbly, entirely unsure of what to say or do, so she sat as quiet and still as she could, afraid to break the moment. She saw him hesitate, clearing considering some thought or action, then his hand was sliding into her hair, angling her mouth to meet his. _

_Meg didn't think, didn't doubt, didn't wonder why, she just threw herself into the kiss. Leaning forward, she flattened her lips against his, hands curling into the flannel of his shirt. Meg parted her lips, and his tongue swept into her mouth, sending her hormones into overdrive and her mind down a rabbit hole. His thumb_ _stroked her neck lightly; making her tremble and the heat from his other hand seared her hip. _

_As suddenly as it began, he pulled back, lurching to his feet._

**Nash:** I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry.

_As Meg blinked, still mute, he left, shutting the door quietly behind him. _

**Meg: **I'm not.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Veronica rushed around her small bedroom at the Sunset Cliffs apartment she shared with her dad and Backup, scrambling to change into a nicer outfit, including a shirt Lynn had sent to her just a few weeks before, while checking on the search she'd put into Private Eyez. Impatient that the results were taking so long, Veronica darted back to her bathroom to brush her teeth and check out her makeup. Deciding that she was passible, she nearly tripped over Backup as she grabbed her keys and messenger bag from her desk looking at the website one more time. The computer beeped and Veronica frowned. There were more than 50 missing persons in the areas outside New York City that matched the general age and description that Kate was able to provide._

_Stuffing a manila folder with several printed pages into her bag she walked towards the front door. She glanced at the kitchen feeling a wave of nostalgia. Her dad was rarely home these days, with the election fast approaching he had events to attend several times a week, and between that, working cases, and spending time with Alicia, Veronica and Keith didn't get in many daddy/daughter dinners. Those dinners had become Veronica's lifeline in the months after her mother left. With no friends and no social life to speak of, Veronica had been lonely on top of everything else. _

_Backup pressed against her legs and she smiled._

**Veronica:** I've still got you, huh boy? Want to come with me?

_Backup hopped a little, short tail wagging madly as he ran to the door. Veronica snapped on his leash and locked the door behind her._

_At Logan's she parked in the driveway next to Logan's Xterra. Backup hopped out, racing towards the side of the house (and the beach beyond that), but Veronica called him back._

**Veronica:** Not yet, boy.

_Backup whined, but pranced on his feet lightly while she locked the Mini. _

_Opening the door to Logan's only to take in a wonderful smell, Veronica saw Logan's aunt Sarah in the kitchen, but Lynn and Logan were nowhere in sight._

**Veronica:** Um, hi, I'm-

**Sarah:** Veronica. I remember meeting you once before, years ago, and of course my children have mentioned you.

_Veronica smiled, responding to the warmth the woman projected._

**Veronica:** And you're Sarah. How are Marisa and Scott?

**Sarah:** Good. Come in, come in. (Sarah waved her hand, as Veronica still hovered in the doorway).

**Veronica:** I brought my dog with me, I'll just take him to the deck.

**Sarah:** Nonsense.

_Veronica shrugged and took let Backup push past her. He ran straight to the kitchen and immediately licked the hand that was extended to pet him._

**Sarah:** People have silly misconceptions about pitbulls, but you're just a lover, aren't you?

_Veronica laughed as Backup rolled over onto his back, begging for a belly rub. Sarah obliged him quickly then washed her hands and returned to cooking._

**Sarah:** Logan and Lynnie are taking a walk, but they should be back any minute now.

**Veronica:** Can I help?

_Veronica took off her jacket, dropping her bag on Logan's built in desk, then setting the table as Sarah requested. _

_Dinner went well, with Lynn directing much of the conversation, telling stories about her and Sarah as children, and the hijinks that their children had gotten into. _

**Lynn:** I'm not sure Sarah ever knew this one, but Logan and Scott were responsible for you losing your favorite necklace...

_Lynn also caught up with Veronica, inquiring after Keith and Alicia. Responding to Veronica's question, Lynn told them that she was in the final stages of being cast in a small (but integral) part in Quinton Tarrintino's new film._

**Lynn:** I can't be out of LA too much, your father is dragging out the divorce proceedings, I swear there is another deposition scheduled every week.

_Sarah frowned at Lynn blithely bringing up Aaron in front of Logan as if his legal maneuvering in the divorce was the worst of his recent transgressions._

**Lynn:** Oh, Veronica, I don't know what you and Logan's plans are for Halloween, but if you want I can send my makeup and hair people over to get you all done up. You could invite several of your friends.

**Veronica:** Oh, um, I don't know what I'm dressing up as this year.

**Logan:** (smirking) I'm sure Mac would appreciate having access to a Hollywood makeup team.

**Veronica:** (sarcastic) Oh, yes.

**Lynn:** Perfect, I'll book them.

_Later, Logan walked Veronica out to her car. Reaching for her keys, Veronica finds the folder she had brought with her. _

**Veronica:** Oh, I almost forgot (handing him the folder). Here are the background checks on the school guards.

**Logan:** You ran all of them?

**Veronica:** I like to be through.

**Logan:** And some of our teachers?

**Veronica:** We don't always have the best caliber teachers, as you know.

**Logan:** So if you don't like them, they might have criminal tendencies?

**Veronica:** Maybe, you don't know.

_Logan laughed and Backup nosed at his hand, asking to be petted. Logan complied, rubbing the big pit bull behind the ears. _

**Logan:** Did you have a chance to look through them?

**Veronica:** Just a few minutes. Nothing really jumped out at me.

_Logan closed the folder setting it on her windshield and wrapping his arms around her, folding her into his embrace._

**Logan:** This is the one bad thing about my mom staying here.

**Veronica:** Having to make out in your front driveway? I thought that would be a plus for you.

**VVO:** Logan is a bit of an exhibitionist, and I can't say that I'm really comfortable with that.

**Logan:** Not if my girlfriend won't let it go past...

_Logan kissed her and lifted one of her legs up to curl around him but she shifted away, breaking the kiss and sending him a scolding look as she pulled the hem of her shirt down._

**Logan:** That's what I thought.

**Veronica:** Then you shouldn't be disappointed.

**Logan:** And yet I am.

**Veronica:** Poor baby.

**Logan:** You rejecting me is becoming quite a thing.

**Veronica:** Is it?

**Logan:** Well, you're always running off with my friends behind my back, having furtive conversations...

**Veronica:** You might be paranoid.

**Logan:** (bored tone) Well, there is someone out to get me.

_Veronica smiled despite the seriousness with which she regarded the leak._

**Veronica:** And here I thought you'd finally decided to trust me.

_Logan shook his head at her._

**Logan:** Trust yes, but we both know you have some plan in motion that I am not privy to.

**Veronica:** Do we?

_He grinned and kissed her again._

**Logan:** I will find out.

**Veronica:** I have no doubt.

**Logan:** Uh-huh.

_Veronica handed him back his folder of background checks and opened the car door, but Logan took her hand to stall her._

**Veronica:** (laughing) I'm not going to tell you anything.

**Logan:** I was actually going to ask about Kate.

**Veronica:** Oh...  
**Logan:** How is she? You were with her earlier, right?

**Veronica:** Yes, I was, Mr. Suspicious. But I... (shaking her head) I can't tell you.

**Logan:** She's my friend.

**Veronica:** (stubborn) And so is Rams and that's all the more reason that I have to keep everything confidential, until she decides to talk about it.

**Logan:** Is it bad?

**Veronica:** (hesitating) Yeah. Yeah. It's… pretty major. I don't know everything yet, but tonight... she found out something big. Like take a flame thrower to your life big.

**Logan:** OK.

**Veronica:** I need to get home to do some more research.

**Logan:** So whatever you found out is helpful?

**Veronica:** Yeah. It narrows the search.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Back at her apartment, was looking through the 50 missing person reports for women matching Kate's mom's description. Unfortunately the various New York police departments hadn't digitized their older case files and only basic details were available online. Without pictures, or a specific location or a name, Veronica didn't think she would get to far. Running a list of the names, she emailed them to Kate, just to see if any of them sparked a memory or a feeling of familiarity. _

Switching focus, Veronica looked deeper into Kate's father and "mother." She unearthed very few more details, but something about the results niggled on the back of her mind. There was something too perfect, too clean in their _histories_. Wandering out to the kitchen for a drink, Veronica smiled as the door opened to reveal Keith carrying a pastry box.

**Veronica:** Hey Dad, earn some more votes?

**Keith:** I hope so.

**Veronica:** Hope, snope. You got this in the bag.

_Keith smiled at her. _

**Keith:** I like that optimism.

**Veronica:** (copping an attitude) I got no reason to be pessimistic, ain't nobody gonna bring me down, not when my pops is the head popo.

**Keith:** OK, Collio. Pipe down, or I won't share my dessert.

**Veronica:** Dessert?

_Keith slid the box onto the counter and Veronica opened it to find doughnuts._

**Veronica:** How appropo.

**Keith:** Hardy-har-har. When did you become a comedian?

**Veronica:** Hey, I'm funny, why are you making me out to be Debbie-downer?

**Keith:** Ah, honey…

_They continued to banter as Veronica mixed up some hot chocolate from packets and Keith cut a few doughnuts in half so they could sample more than one each._

**Veronica:** So, Dad…

**Keith:** Oh no.

**Veronica:** What?

**Keith:** (mournful) And we were having such a nice night.

**Veronica:** (arched eyebrows) You're not funny.

_Keith laughed then composed himself._

**Keith:** OK, fine. Hit me.

**Veronica:** What an invitation.

_She reached out and tapped his nose and Keith playfully made a move to bite her._

**Veronica:** So, Dad, if someone were hypothetically investigating a person and their background was too clean to perfect… what could that mean?

**Keith:** Hypothetically?

_Veronica shrugged with an innocent look. Keith sighed._

**Keith:** Have they bought a house recently?

**Veronica:** A house? No.

**Keith:** No new loans or a mortgage refinance?

**Veronica:** No, not that I saw.

**Keith:** Hypothetically.

**Veronica:** Of course.

**Keith:** People tend to clean up their credit history when they're applying for a loan of any sort.

**Veronica:** Huh. Any other reasons?

**Keith:** Too clean, you said?

**Veronica:** Squeeky. It's almost like…

_Veronica froze._

**VVO:** It's almost like their history was made up.

_Veronica tried to focus on Keith as he talked about some other theories, but Veronica was sure she'd landed on the right one already._

_Returning to her room, she dialed Kate's number from her phone history, and waited impatiently. The call went to voicemail. Hanging up, Veronica scrolled through her phone until she found another number and hit send._

**Rams:** Hello?

**Veronica:** Rams, it's Veronica?

_Rams was sprawled on Kate's bed in her pretty ultra feminine bedroom. The sound of a shower running from her en suite bathroom and some music played in the background._

**Rams:** Veronica? What's up?

**Veronica:** Hey, (trying to keep her voice calm and level) Kate's parents know that she's looking into this, right?

**Rams:** Yeah, not that they care.

**Veronica:** Huh. Um, I was thinking. Kate might sleep better tonight somewhere else.

**Rams:** Yeah. You might be right. I'm with her now at her house. We'll go back to my place.

**Veronica:** Good… has she… did she…

**Rams:** Yeah, she told me everything, not that I can really wrap my head around it. I'll talk to you later Veronica. And thanks again.

**Veronica:** (appearing troubled) Yeah. No problem.

* * *

Sorry for the delay, it was my birthday and that is always a busy time of year.

Words 6742


	21. Ch 21: Friends and Family

**Recap:** School resumes with several new additions. Newly engaged Keith is running for Sheriff. The anniversary of Lilly's death brings back bittersweet memories. Kate is having nightmares and Rams is trying to help, but she resists getting help to find the truth, instead immersing herself in planning a fundraiser. LoVe are going strong, but ghosts of the past are never far behind. Duncan continues his affair with Kendall despite being warned off by Weidman. Wallace likes Jackie, and thinks they have moved from dating to exclusive, but the friction between Jackie and V makes things difficult and only gets worse when Jackie is a suspect in who is leaking negative info on Logan to the press. Dick keeps trying to ask Mac out, but she is still blind to his intentions for a long time, clueing in just as Enbom realizes he might have made a mistake. Cassidy makes his move, Dick is slow walking Mac, Meg has boy problems and a close encounter, Logan makes strides to earning the Paris trip and receives an offer of help from his neighbor. Veronica and Kate begin the search for the woman from Kate's dreams, and the gang's assorted friends are trying to find the mole. Meg has run ins with both Lizzy and Nash, while Kate and Veronica visit Logan's old therapist to get some answers and discover a shocking truth. Logan is suspicious about Veronica's secrecy (planning his birthday) and vows to find her out.

FYI: I'm moving up some Mac/Dick/Enbom development and changing the way it'll happen... I'm tired of waiting and delaying some payoff, so... get ready…

Chapter 21: Friends and Family (Tuesday, October 18)

_Logan woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon. Descending the stairs a little later dressed in jeans, a grey close fitting t-shirt and a long sleeved button up (unbuttoned and untucked), with wet hair, Logan greeted his aunt with a smile._

**Logan:** Morning.

**Aunt Sarah:** Good morning. I hope you're hungry.

**Logan:** I am. That smells good.

**Aunt Sarah:** Bacon. The only thing better than bacon in the morning, is coffee.

**Logan:** You and Veronica would get along. She'll be sad she missed this.

_Sarah's eyebrows shot up at Logan's causal reference to Veronica staying the night, but didn't say anything. Logan was nearly 18, and had lived a very different lifestyle than how she'd raised her kids. _

**Aunt Sarah:** She's a very nice girl. Pretty and smart. And quite an appetite.

_Logan's smile was the sappy kind that only teenagers in love every had._

**Aunt Sarah:** Marisa wanted me to ask you if you enjoyed your birthday present?

_Logan snorted and almost inhaled some of the orange juice he'd been about to sip, earning another look from his aunt._

**Logan:** Oh, ah. Yeah. Absolutely. Best cousin ever.

**Aunt Sarah:** (sighing) I'm sure I don't want to know.

_Lynn wandered downstairs in a robe just as Logan was grabbing his keys to leave for school. _

**Lynn:** Have a good day, my darling!

**Logan:** Thanks Mom. See you later, Aunt Sarah.

**Aunt Sarah:** Oh, before you go... I wanted to ask about dinner tonight. I don't want to monopolize all your time while we're here, so if you have plans...

**Logan:** I don't. How about we go out to eat tonight? I'll make a reservation for us.

**Aunt Sarah:** I don't mind cooking.

**Lynn:** Let him make the reservation, Sar. This is your vacation too.

_Sarah smiled. Lynn wasn't always selfish, but she couldn't seem to face her own mistakes and failings. She was like a child who assumed that if she couldn't see something, it just didn't exist. _

_Logan gave them a jaunty salute and with another kiss to his mother's cheek was gone._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Meg was nervous going into the 2__nd__ period astronomy class she shared with Nash. She had no idea what to expect from him, and felt uncomfortable with just how much she wanted a repeat performance of the night before (minus Lizzy and the bleeding). She hadn't been able to get ahold of Richie the night before and as much as she dreaded having to tell him that their relationship was over, she wanted to end one chapter before she let herself hope that something new might be starting. _

_Nash was talking with another student when Meg entered the room. Taking a deep breath she walked over to them and said hi. _

**Meg:** Hi Jackson, Nash.

_Jackson Douglas smiled brightly at her but Nash barely glanced her way before walking to the back corner of the classroom to take a seat. Meg frowned, feeling a stab of hurt but tried to smile as her friend Cristina and her boyfriend Aaron took their normal seats by Meg. _

_After class, Meg tried to talk to Nash again. Her pride wanted her to walk away, but they were partners and she wasn't going to sacrifice her grade because he didn't know what he wanted. After her initial foray into polite conversation was once again ignored, Meg followed him to the door as he walked away from her._

**Meg:** Is there a problem? Because we have to work together on this project.

**Nash:** No problem, I just didn't want you to get the wrong idea.

**Meg:** And what is the right idea?

**Nash:** That I felt bad for you, and you're a pretty girl. But it wasn't any more than that.

_Meg felt like she'd been slapped. Nash shrugged one shoulder as if he didn't have a care in the world, but his jaw was tight and a vein in his temple was bulging, revealing his tension._

**Nash:** I'd say we'd be better off as friends, but we don't really have anything in common, so we should just stick to the assignment.

**Meg:** (stunned) OK.

**Nash:** Good, I'll see you around.

_Meg swallowed hard as he merged into the hallway traffic, leaving her feeling like a disappointed fool. _

_A few minutes later Nash reentered the classroom, finding the teacher, Mr. Innes still at his desk._

**Nash:** Hey, Mr. Innes, I was wondering if I could switch partners.

**Mr. Innes:** No.

**Nash:** But, I really don't think it's fair.

**Mr. Innes:** Life's not fair and no one switches partners.

**Nash:** I mean it's not fair to Meg.

**Mr. Innes:** Ms. Manning?

**Nash:** She gets better grades than me...

**Mr. Innes:** And if you care about Ms. Manning's grade then you'll put in some effort.

**Nash:** But...

**Mr. Innes:** No switching. I said that the first day of class. I'm not a counselor or a kindergarten teacher, if you have problems with your partner, work it out.

**Nash:** High school sucks.

**Mr. Innes:** I'm sure.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Veronica had avoided Kate for the first half of their school day, but when lunch arrived she knew that she'd have to face the other girl. Veronica had suspicions, and some circumstantial proof, but with the shock Kate had already gotten, Veronica didn't want to plant even worse ideas in her head without being completely sure. _

_Sitting at t a table with Logan, Rams, Kate and Mac (who had helped with the web search and photo recognition software), Veronica laid out what they knew to the best of her ability. It didn't look good for Kate's parents. At best they were lying to Kate and letting her suffer through on her own, at worst they might have been involved in Kate's mother's death. _

**Kate:** But we knew all that yesterday, haven't you found anything new?

_Veronica hesitated and averted her eyes. _

**Logan:** Veronica?

_She bit her lip, unsure how to proceed._

**Veronica:** I... I have a hunch.

**Kate:** What?

**Veronica:** I don't want to share it until I have more proof.

**Kate:** Just tell me!

**Veronica:** (stubborn) No. It's not good Kate, and I won't dump it on you unless I have something to back it up.

**Rams:** Come on Veronica...

**Mac:** No.

_Mac's quiet voice commanded attention._

**Mac:** She's right. As someone who asked to find out my family's secrets and was not prepared for what Veronica turned up, you should listen to her.

_Kate's eyes were glassy with tears and she clearly wanted to argue some more, but nodded her head choppily._

**Kate:** I just want this to be over. The truth can't be worse than what I've already found out.

**Veronica:** I promise, I'll have something for you tomorrow at the latest. I just need to call in a favor.

_Logan frowned, squeezing her hand, seeing the tension in her shoulders. _

**Logan:** From who?

**Veronica:** An old family friend.

_Logan frowned, sure that she was lying, but knowing that a direct lie was against their rules. Veronica forced a smile. _

**Veronica:** As a bonus, I might as well ask to see if he can dig up anything more on who's selling the stories on Logan.

**Logan:** (eyes narrowed) Who is this friend?

**Veronica:** Sorry, that's confidential.

_Turning her head away from Logan and his too intuitive gaze she smiled at Kate. _

**Veronica:** Can I come over after school?

**Kate:** Sure why?

**Veronica:** I need a few more of your family photos.

**Kate:** Why?

**Veronica:** We're looking for your mom, but we know she and your dad and...

**Kate:** Other mom?

**Veronica: **(making an awkward face in sympathy)...were all in the same place when whatever happened, happened, right? So if I can't find her, maybe I can find one of them.

**Kate:** That's brilliant.

**Veronica:** Thanks.

_Walking back into school, Logan had his arm wrapped around Veronica's waist._

**Logan:** (quietly) So many secrets.

**Veronica:** Huh?

**Logan:** You and your secrets.

**Veronica:** (eyes wide with faux wounded innocence) You wanted me to take Kate's case.

**Logan:** Oh, so you keeping secrets from me is ultimately my fault?

**Veronica:** (impish grin) Yes.

**Logan:** Well then, I do apologize.

**Veronica:** (breezy) Apology accepted.

_Logan nodded at Wallace as they passed him in the hall, noticing the coolness between Veronica and her best friend._

**Logan:** Everything OK there?

**Veronica:** (eyes pinched and shadowed with hurt) I'm not sure.

**Logan:** Can I help?

_Veronica smiled at him, feeling her heart clench with affection, she reached up to link her fingers with his where his hand dangled over her shoulder._

**Veronica:** I may take you up on that offer later.

**Logan:** Later.

**Veronica:** Your favorite.

**Logan:** You know me so well.

**Veronica:** How about some instant gratification to get you over your disappointment?

**Logan:** Oh?

_Veronica spun out of his hold, taking his hand in both of hers tugging him into a side hallway, then pushing him against the wall and rising up on her tip toes to kiss him. Logan rested his hands on her waist letting her lead as their lips met and they sank into each other. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Pulling Dick along with her to her 6__th__ period economics class, Veronica stood in the door way waiting impatiently for Luke to show up. _

**Veronica:** Finally.

**Luke:** Are we late?

**Veronica:** No, but I need to talk to you.

**Emily:** Me too?

**Veronica:** Sure, why not?

_Veronica, Dick, Luke, Malia and Emily huddled in the back of the classroom._

**Veronica:** Logan knows something is going on.

**Dick:** Well, duh.

**Luke:** But he doesn't know about the party, right?

**Veronica:** I don't know. He's been dropping a ton of hints about secrets and surprises and who knows what he knows.

**Luke:** So what do you want us to do?

**Veronica:** We need to divert him.

**Emily:** Divert? Shouldn't that be your job?

_Luke and Dick laugh, while Emily smirks at Veronica._

**Veronica:** (deeply sarcastic) Yeah, cause me constantly sticking my tongue down his throat wouldn't be obvious at all.

**Malia:** Would it? I mean, you two are awfully into the PDA. (seeing Veronica's glare) Not that there's anything wrong with that.

_The other three laughed again and Veronica gritted her teeth together._

**Veronica:** If you're done. Here's my plan...

_The bell rings and Luke and Malia move to take their seats while Dick continues chuckling. _

**Dick:** Dude, Ronnie, when you're not being a total bitch you're kinda awesome.

**Veronica:** (dryly) Thanks Dick.

**Dick:** Catch you later.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Dick arrived late to the 6__th__ period physics class that he shared with Logan, Mac and Wallace. He slipped into his seat next to Logan just as Mr. Woo announced an extra credit opportunity. _

**Mr. Woo:** We are looking for a few students to help clean out the back room this Thursday after school. Students who volunteer show up on time (looking at Dick) and complete the three hour job will be awarded extra credit. Please sign up after class.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At Logan's beach house, Lynn was on the phone with her agent as she and her sister were sunbathing. Sarah looked at Lynn's perfect body with envy then sighed. Lynn got paid to look good. Sarah got paid to design book covers, which meant she spent most of her time behind a desk not on a treadmill. _

**Aunt Sarah:** What's going on with you Lynnie?

**Lynn:** Just a new role. Not something I really want, but it might be interesting to read for it anyway.

**Aunt Sarah:** I wasn't asking about your career, I was asking about you. Your life, your divorce, your child.

**Lynn:** Haven't we discussed this?

**Aunt Sarah:** No, we haven't. Not really. Why are you acting like this?

**Lynn:** Like how?

**Aunt Sarah:** Like everything is fine with you and Logan.

**Lynn:** Everything is fine.

**Aunt Sarah:** No, it's not. Stop pretending. I know you're not half as oblivious as you pretend, at least not now that you're not blitzed on booze and pills every day.

**Lynn:** (gasping) Sarah!

**Aunt Sarah:** It's the truth, and unlike you I don't have an aversion to it just because it isn't pretty.

**Lynn:** I'm... I'm trying.

_Sarah felt some of her tension release now that Lynn had given up her blithe attitude that everything was perfect._

**Aunt Sarah:** But what are you trying to do Lynn? Because I think whatever it is... I... (She looked regretful that her words were going to hurt her sister.) I don't think that what you're trying for is what Logan needs or wants.

_Lynn's expression was pinched with sadness and loss._

**Lynn:** (barely audible) He grew up without me, I was there, but I wasn't. He doesn't need me now.

**Aunt Sarah:** You're his mother Lynn, he'll always need you. And even if you don't believe that you must see how much he wants you to be in his life. He loves you.

_Lynn looked away, unwilling to let her sister see her failings reflected on her face._

**Aunt Sarah:** Why did you want to stay at the hotel?

_Lynn remained silent and Sarah dipped her fingers into the glass of iced tea and flicked the cold fluid at her sister. Lynn gasped and wiped her leg with a scornful look._

**Aunt Sarah:** Why?

**Lynn:** Because... because I don't like coming here.

**Aunt Sarah:** Why?

**Lynn:** Because this is his house. Bought with his money. Bought and furnished without me. Without any input from me. He lives here alone. I wanted him to come with me to LA, but he wanted to stay in Neptune. Even with his father here, he wanted to stay here rather than move in with me.

**Aunt Sarah:** (sympathetic) His life is here Lynnie. His friends, his school, Veronica. But he gave you a room. Marisa said he doesn't let any of his friends use it. He keeps it for you. He wants you here.

**Lynn:** But it's his house. He doesn't need me Sarah. I'm not saying that Logan did anything wrong, I did. I was never really there for him. His father... (shuddering breath) and I was hardly better as a mother.

**Aunt Sarah:** That's not true, when he was little you were a wonderful mother.

**Lynn:** (sad) But then everything changed, and I can't go back and I don't know how to fix anything going forward.

**Aunt Sarah:** If you can't be his parent, then try to be a friend, but stop pretending that everything is OK. Logan is so smart and there is a gentleness in him that came from you Lynn. He had to live a lie all those years under Aaron's thumb, don't make him live a lie with you now. (pausing as she stood up, gathering up her book before heading inside) Don't let your mistakes stop you from forming a relationship with him now Lynnie. He loves you. I know you can see that. Show him that you're better now, show him that he can depend on you and maybe he'll let you see how much he needs you. Because he does, Lynn. He needs you. The only question is can you set aside your own hurt and regret and be there for him now?

_Alone on the deck of her son's home, Lynn looked out at the blue waves of the ocean and wondered if she could be the mother that Logan deserved. She'd never be the one to bake him cupcakes or bandage his knee, but maybe she could help him make better choices going into adulthood than she'd made. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_After the final bell rang Beaver caught up with his brother in the hallway. _

**Beaver:** Hey, can we stop for some burritos on the way home?

**Dick:** Sure bro, (seeing Logan walking towards him with Steve Argo and Matt Barone), but first we gotta make a stop at the glider port.

**Beaver:** The glider port?

**Dick:** Gotta make sure our special arrangements for this weekend are all set.

**Beaver:** What arrangements?

**Dick:** (loudly) Cliff diving, man.

_Beaver's eyes were wide as his brother wrapped a heavy arm around his neck and towed him past Logan and out of school._

_Logan frowned, having overheard part of the conversation. Glider port?_

_Outside Dick stopped short and Beaver shook him off, trying to fix his hair and collar._

**Beaver:** What now, hang gliding?

**Dick:** Awesome, little man. We'll make it an extreme sport weekend.

_Beaver shook his head in confusion._

**Beaver:** I thought Logan's party was this weekend.

**Dick:** Yeah, but he's onto us, so we gotta confuse him.

**Beaver:** Well, I'm confused.

**Dick:** Give me a few minutes, K? I gotta go sign up from some extra credit with Mr. Woo.

_Beaver frowned._

**Beaver:** Why?

**Dick:** 'Cause if I don't get my grade up he's gonna kick me out of that class.

**Beaver:** So? Since when do you care?

**Dick:** Since Mac is in that class.

**Beaver:** (smiling) Skip this one, I know Mr. Woo, I'll get us an extra credit assignment we can do together.

_Dick frowned._

**Beaver:** (hangdog face) We haven't hung out much lately.

**Dick:** Sorry, little bro, been busy. Sure, we can do an assignment together. But you know you're gonna have to do most the work right?

_Beaver smiled._

**Beaver:** Yeah, I know.

_Dick pulled out his keys and tossed them to Beaver._

**Dick:** Meet you there in five. Hey Mac, wait up.

_Dick jogged off to catch up to Mac and ask her if they were still on for tutoring. Mac hesitated, but nodded her head shyly. _

**Mac:** Yeah.

**Dick:** Great, and after that, we can come up with some new ideas in Operation Logan's-birthday-is-going-to-be-awesome.

**Mac:** I thought the party was all planned?

**Dick:** It is, but Mars isn't as sneaky as she thought and it's about to be a non-surprise party.

**Mac:** Oh. OK.

**Dick:** See ya.

**Mac:** Yeah.

_Mac walked the rest of the way to her car, looking over at Enbom where he stood with Alexis and her sister Emily. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Inside the school Veronica walked past the doors to the gym and paused, hearing the pounding of a dozen basketballs echoing. Moving to the open double doors she looked inside to see Wallace talking with his would-be teammates. He looked happy. Veronica chewed on her lip. They'd broken the ice earlier, talking in English Lit, but the conversation was silted and brief. _

_Wallace took his turn, making his layup easily and looked into the stands for Jackie. She'd said she'd come, but Wallace didn't see her. Feeling let down, Veronica's bright blonde hair caught his attention and he waved. She waved back, but it was hesitant and her smile short lived._

**Kate:** Oh there you are, Veronica. Watching your boy?

_Kate stood next to Veronica, watching the boys running drills as they tried to win a spot on the varsity basketball team._

**Veronica:** He's really good.

**Kate:** Yeah. I know, I watched all of last season.

_Veronica smiled._

**Veronica:** Rah-rah!

**Kate:** Hey, um, it's none of my business, and I'm not trying to create any drama, but is he dating Terrance Cook's daughter?

**Veronica:** Yeah, dating, but last I asked they were casual. And that was the _last_ I asked.

**Kate:** Oh, ouch. Well, forget I said anything.

**Veronica:** No, tell me.

_Kate looked hesitant, but her loyalties were clear. She didn't know Wallace and she didn't know his girlfriend. She did know Veronica and after the past week, considered the short blonde girl to be a good friend. _

**Kate:** She was talking shit about you to all her friends earlier. Total dumb girl stuff, about how you're pale and short and whatever. But when one of her friends said she liked how you dressed, that girl...

**Veronica:** Jackie.

**Kate:** Jackie went off. She said that Logan bought you all your clothes, dressing you up like his little doll, made some joke about you acting like you're all tough when really you're just his Barbie. And... I'm sorry, but Wallace was there at the end and he didn't say anything. I hope I wasn't wrong to tell you.

**Veronica:** (hollow) No, you weren't wrong. Friends tell each other the truth, right?

**Kate:** (softly) Even when it hurts.

_Both girls smiled. That had been something Lilly said when she wanted to justify being unkind. Lilly had preferred the unvarnished truth. Kate saw that Veronica's eyes were a bit glassy and squeezed her shoulder._

**Kate:** I'll meet you in the parking lot.

**Veronica:** I'll be right there.

_Wallace completed a passing drill and came towards Veronica, a wide smile on his face, but froze when he saw the expression on her face. Veronica spun on her heels and walked away quickly. Wallace jogged after her._

**Wallace:** Hey, Veronica?

_She kept going, not looking back._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At Java the Hut, Mac and Dick study for awhile, then celebrate his C- on a quiz (a marked improvement from his previous quiz scores) with a fruit tart._

**Mac:** (taking a bite) This is really, really good. Thanks.

**Dick:** You're welcome.

_They spent the next hour talking about ways to throw Logan off the scent of the surprise party. Mac laughed at some of Dick's more outlandish suggestions._

**Mac:** You can't send strippers to his house for an audition.

**Dick:** Why not?

**Mac:** His mom is there.

**Dick:** Oh, right. Then I'll send a donkey.

**Mac:** A donkey?

**Dick:** As part of the act.

_Mac looked confused and a little grossed out._

**Dick:** Logan would get it.

_Mac laughed._

**Mac:** I bet you and your friends have some wild stories.

**Dick:** (smiling) Well, yeah.

_The waitress arrived to refill their mugs then left again._

**Dick:** So, uh, you have a date for Friday?

**Mac:** (cautious) Friday, no.

**Dick:** But you do for Saturday?

**Mac:** No. No dates. (rushing) I'm... I'm still pretty confused over everything that happened with John.

**Dick:** (quickly) Yeah. I get it.

_They fell silent._

**Dick:** The thing is Mac, you deserve better. I mean the guy was a friend of mine, but the way he treated you... No bueno.

**Mac:** (smiling slowly) No bueno.

**Dick:** Yeah. He sucks, you're awesome. (shrugging) You just gotta remember that.

**Mac:** (smiling) Thanks. That's... just thanks.

_Dick walked her out to her lime green VW Beetle. _

**Mac:** You're a really good guy Dick, which is surprising 'cause this time last year I kinda thought you were Satan's spawn. I'm lucky to have you for a friend.

_Dick frowned as Mac climbed into her car and drove off._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Sitting in her car outside Kate's house, Veronica made the call she'd been dreading._

**Weidman:** Clarence Weidman.

**Veronica:** You know, I've been thinking, we really need to come up with a nickname for you.

**Weidman:** Ms. Mars.

**Veronica:** Something ominous.

**Weidman:** What can I do for you?

**Veronica:** OK, we could go the opposite direction, something super cutsey. What do ya think?

_Silence echoed over the connection._

**Veronica:** Clare-bear? Weidy? G-man? Dr. Doom. Boom goes the dynamite? None of those really speak to you, huh? I'll see what I can come up with on my own.

**Weidman:** (dryly) Please do.

**Veronica:** So, I was hoping you had a few minutes today to spare?

_Veronica explained her requests, and Weidman was silent on the other end of the line._

**Weidman:** The issue with Mr. Echolls will be simple enough, but the other matter...

**Veronica:** Oh, did we finally find something that you can't or won't do? (flippant) 'Cause I mean with your willingness to ice down a dead girl and put target marks on my head to scare my pregnant mother out of town... I would have thought you were up for anything.

**Weidman:** I regret that one of those things was necessary and that I didn't find a different way to achieve the other.

**Veronica:** Nice.

**Weidman:** I'll be in contact, Ms. Mars.

**Veronica:** Wait... are you going to tell Jake?

**Weidman:** Does it matter?

_Veronica swallowed hard. _

**VVO:** I don't want to owe Jake. Dealing with Weidman is somewhat black and white, with Jake there is always some hidden trap, another hammer waiting to fall.

**Weidman:** I don't see that he needs to know, as long as neither of these situations somehow puts you, Shiloh, or Duncan in danger.

**Veronica:** No. No danger.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_After football practice, Rams was in the locker room with his teammates and brother as well as some of the basketball and soccer players. The boys' conversation usually focused on a limited number of topics, including girls, food, surfing, games and parties. That day was no exception, but Rams wasn't paying much attention. He was worried about Kate. He'd thought that once they got some answers it would all get better, but finding out that Kate's mother wasn't her mother and that her real mother had been murdered hadn't made anything better. _

_Rams just hoped that Kate and Veronica found some answers soon. _

Kelvin Moore: Did you see what Lizzy Manning was wearing today? That girl is hot. Total slut, but hot.

Jimmy Day: You'd totally do her.

Brad Stark: Make sure you wear two condoms, don't want to catch something.

_Gruff laughter filled the damp, smelly room. _

Andrew: Don't talk about her like that. We've all known Lizzy forever.

Bob Patton: Oh! I think Andrew has a little virgin/whore complex. Dating that sweet little Asian dish out in the open, keeping spicy Lizzy on the side.

Mark Fraiser: Sweet and spicy!

Andrew: Shut up.

Jimmy Day: Nah, Lizzy's not his type, he's more into brunettes. Like Jasmine.

Lenny Sofer: Oh, now she has a sweet little ass.

Jimmy Day: Like Jasmine would ever look at you, Lenny.

_More laughter. _

Steve Wacker: Did Hank ever say much about Jasmine? She looks like she has some skills.

Rams: That's enough.

Borris: Nah, man if you're into tight little asses that would fit on a dime look at Veronica Mars.

Brad Stark: No way dude, she's more trouble that she's worth, no matter what people say about her.

Kelvin Moore: I bet Mars likes it rough. People say she does whatever Echolls wants and that is one twisted white boy, right? Sharing his girl with his sicko father?

Rams: (anger building) Watch your mouth.

Mark Fraiser: (glancing nervously at Rams' hulking form) What about that other chick, the one who pretended to be a boy?

Borris: Malia.

Kelvin Moore: Yeah, she must like some dick, man, hanging around in the guys' locker room.

_In a burst of motion Rams, slammed Kelvin into the lockers, the crash of his impact echoing through the room and drawing a bunch more guys from other areas, including Duncan, Luke, Wallace and Keith. _

Rams: (in Kelvin's face) I told you to shut up, so shut the fuck up.

Kelvin Moore: (struggling to get free, turning red) Get off me man.

Rams: Are you going to shut up and (slams him against the lockers again)stop talking about girls like they're pieces of meat?

Kelvin Moore: (gasping for breath) Yeah, sure. Whatever.

Andrew: Come on Rams, let him go.

Rams: (in Kelvin's face) You'll remember this, won't you Kelvin? 'Cause I'd hate to have to teach you a lesson a second time.

Kelvin Moore: Yeah.

Andrew: See, bro, he's good. It's all good.

_Rams releases Kelvin, dropping the smaller boy back to his feet. The rest of the boys finish changing into street clothes in silence. As the boys leave, Rams and Luke exchange a handshake with Andy and Harry falling in step behind them with cautious expressions._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At the Casablancas house, Beaver was pouring over his chemistry books and cross checking combinations with a website when Kendall entered._

Kendall: You wanted to talk to me?

_Beaver sat back in his chair with an impassive look. _

Beaver: Yeah, I have a business proposition for you.

Kendall: Look, pipsqueak, I already told your brother that I wasn't going to have sex with him, so-

_Beaver laughed and the sound was chilling._

Beaver: No. God no. I want to offer you a job.

Kendall: Do I look like I work kid? I have worked very hard over the years to avoid working.

Beaver: (disgusted) Haven't you ever wanted to earn your own money?

Kendall: I do, trust me, I earn every penny. Looking like this and making little boys like you and bigger richer boys beg _is_ my job.

Beaver: Hear me out.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Veronica was sitting at the beach with Shi and Backup when Leanne walked up to them. _

**Leanne:** Veronica?

**Veronica:** (listless) Hi Mom.

**Leanne:** I was surprised to get your call.

**Veronica:** Yeah.

_Leanne sat by Veronica smiling happily as she accepted the exuberant greetings of her younger daughter. _

**Leanne:** What's going on Veronica? Are you in trouble?

**Veronica:** No. No trouble. I just... something happened this week, and I know I agreed to try... to try to be your daughter again, (Leanne flinched) but I think we both know that I've been holding back.

**Leanne:** (sad) I understand.

_Veronica checked to see that Shiloh was out of earshot before she spoke again. _

**Veronica:** Well, I don't. (ragged) I don't understand how you could just leave. (anger and volume building) I don't understand how you had all that money but still let us lose our house, I don't understand why you didn't have a paternity test, and I don't understand why you didn't tell Dad that you were with Jake when Lilly died. He lost his job, his reputation, everything, and you said nothing. You chose Jake over him, over me, over our lives. And then you left. How could you just leave!?

**Leanne:** (crying) I'm so sorry, Veronica.

**Veronica:** I don't want your apologies.

**Leanne:** Then what?

**Veronica:** I want to know why! Why did you just leave when everything was falling apart? Where were you? You just left. You never called, never wrote. Did you think about us at all? About me? Did I ever cross your mind?

**Leanne:** All the time. I missed you every day.

**Veronica:** Then why? (quietly broke) Just tell me why.

**Leanne:** I...

**Veronica:** I needed you, I needed you then more than I ever had, and you weren't there. I deserved better.

**Leanne:** I know.

**Veronica:** (voice cracking) And I deserve answers. So start talking.

**Leanne:** Veronica...

_Leanne cried, tears coating her cheeks, but Veronica hardened her heart and stood up._

**Veronica:** This is it. This is your chance to explain. Tell me why, and I won't ask again. Tell me why, and we can start over. For real this time.

_Leanne's lungs shuddered with tortured breaths. Veronica's threat was clear. Come clean now, or lose her daughter forever. This was Leanne's last chance. _

**Leanne:** (whispering) I just loved him so much. I know that's not a reason. But I... I just loved him. I didn't want the paternity test because part of me always wanted you to be his, so I would always have a part of him. But you loved Keith so much, and I knew I was being selfish. If you were Jake's I would be happy, but you and Keith would be heartbroken.

**Veronica:** (hoarse, with her arms wrapped around her stomach protectively) And when I started dating Duncan?

**Leanne:** I'd lived with the lie for so long... I couldn't. I just couldn't. I'm sorry. I'm not strong like you are. I just couldn't face what I'd done. I couldn't face you. I knew that Jake was never going to leave Celeste for me, and if I lost you and Keith too... I just couldn't bear it.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At the Neptune Grand, Kendall opened the door of a hotel room wearing a sheer leopard print robe over a skimpy bra and panty set._

**Kendall:** (drawling) We really need to upgrade to a better room, lover.

**Weidman:** Mrs. Casablancas. We meet again.

_Kendall drew up straight and attempted to cover herself. It was a futile action and drew a bland look from the Kane's chief of security. _

_Kendall's next attempt at least drew a reaction: she tried to shut the door in his face, but Weidman easily held the door open and entered her room, closing the door quietly behind him. _

**Weidman:** I regret to inform you that the young Mr. Kane will be unable to join you. Now, I think we should discuss your future plans.

**Kendall:** What plans?

**Weidman:** I know who you are, Mrs. Casablancas. I think it's time you left town. Tonight. So unless you want to be arrested for bigamy, a small fact I'm sure your husband would be happy to know considering the fact that he's likely to file for divorce any day now-

**Kendall:** You don't know anything-

**Weidman:** Please Ms. Shifflet, or is it Mrs. Parker? Though I suppose you go by Mrs. Casablancas locally. Except for when you are visiting Cormac Fitzpatrick in prison, I believe he still calls you Lacey. That association is one I think that the investigators looking into your complicacy in your husband's fraud would be interested in.

**Kendall:** (baldly) I can't leave, I don't have anywhere to go so unless you're making me an offer, this conversation is over.

**Weidman:** The only thing I'm offering you is a chance to avoid being arrested and brought up on charges.

**Kendall:** (laughing confidently) Oh, I think you're bluffing. Because the first thing I do, if I'm arrested, is call a reporter and talk about how I met the sweet, stupid Duncan Kane. How much do you think that story is worth? And you know, it's _so_ interesting the things that Duncan talks about. His sister. His parents. His condition.

**Weidman:** Be gone by the end of next week, Mrs. Casablancas, I won't ask nicely again.

_Weidman left silently and Kendall stomped over to the room service tray picking up a glass of wine and taking a sip before hurling the glass at the wall. The red wine spilled out onto the floor, but the glass didn't break, merely bouncing off the wall to land on the now stained carpet. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At home Veronica checked her email, looking for a message from Weidman, but a notification beep sent her in a different direction, back to the photo recognition search she'd had going for all three of Kate's parents. Veronica frowned and pulled up the web page with a picture of Kate's father. _

_And he was Kate's father, Veronica was fairly certain. There were pictures of him with Kate in the hospital and through all the years of her life. The mother that had raised Kate only started making appearances after Kate was about 18 months old. The story that Kate had been told was that her mother destroyed every picture of her taken before she'd lost the baby weight._

_Kate's dream suggested that Kate's biological mother had been killed, and the woman who raised Kate had been present. But Dr. Cordier had cautioned them from taking Kate's dream as a factual memory._

_Veronica opened the picture's source url and held her breath as she read the accompanying news story from Hartsford, Connecticut's local paper The Beacon. The story was in a small town newspaper, detailing the anguish of two locals over the sudden disappearance of their daughter, granddaughter and son-in-law from Patterson, New York. The parents of Allison Barrett, nee Gilmore, were concerned for their daughter's welfare following her disappearance. The Gilmores, longtime residents and active community members in Hartsford, believed that their son-in-law was being investigated for embezzlement and other fraudulent accounting practices prior to their disappearance. The Gilmores launched a particular plea for information leading to the whereabouts of their two year old granddaughter Kate. _

_Veronica had just logged into the PrivateEyz database when she saw an email from Weidman pop up. Clicking on the notification box, Veronica read tersely as the pieces fell into place. Kate's father had been an accountant in New Jersey. He'd made a solid living, but during his courtship with Allison Gilmore, his income had increased dramatically. The FBI had begun investigating him for a suspected mob affiliation two years later. _

_Veronica's eyes grew wide as she read the rest of Weidman's email- detailing the FBI's findings that Greg Barrett had knowingly laundered mob money and struck a deal with federal prosecutors to avoid jail time. The discrepancies Veronica had found in their past were because their identities and history had been created by the US Marshals Witness Security Program. _

_What Veronica didn't know was what had happened to Kate's mother. Pulling up the back issues of the Hartsford Beacon, Veronica searched for Allison Barrett. The search resulted in several hits and Veronica opened each one until she came across a picture of Allison, her mother and her daughter, Kate. Veronica saved the picture to her desktop and printed a copy. She hesitated over sending the picture to Kate, wanting to break the news to her gently, instead of in a blunt account of the facts in an email. _

_Veronica's phone rang and she answered, seeing Weidman's name on the screen._

**Weidman:** Ms. Mars, you have managed to find yourself in a set of unusual and potentially dangerous circumstances, once again.

**Veronica:** I haven't done anything but help a friend find answers.

**Weidman:** And now I have provided them to you.

_Veronica heard the unspoken demand. _

**VVO:** Quid pro quo. He'll expect my cooperation next time he wants something from me.

**Veronica:** How did you get this? Wit Sec is separate from the FBI, your sources there couldn't give you this, not this fast.

**Weidman:** The Rakes family is no longer in the Witness Security program. If that is all, Ms. Mars, I suggest you do not involve yourself any further.

_Veronica's eyes narrowed. She still had questions. _

**Veronica:** Was there anything in the file about Kate's mother?

_There was a long pause before Weidman responded._

**Weidman:** The FBI believes she was taken the night before the family was supposed to be moved.

**Veronica:** You mean killed.

**Weidman:** She is assumed dead. Her body was never found. Not unusual in mob cases. The US Marshalls and Federal prosecutors are no longer interested in what Greg Barrett has to offer, but that does not mean that the Corelli family has lost interest. Convince your friend to stop her search. It is in both your best interests.

_Veronica didn't give any credence to Weidman's words. He wouldn't have given her so much information if he thought there was a real danger. _

_Veronica hung up with Weidman, then pulled up the address listed on the missing person's report filed by the Gilmores in the Private Eyz database. Using google maps she zoomed in and found the tree exactly where Kate remembered it being. Pulling out a burner phone from her bottom desk drawer and powering it up she dialed the Paterson Police Department in New York. _

**Veronica:** Hello, I'd like to report a murder. You'll find the body of Allison Barrett under an old oak tree behind her old house at 1527 Thomas Street. She's been dead for 16 years.

**VVO:** There is no way the mob killed Kate's mother but left her behind as a witness. And if Kate's "mother" or father killed her real mother the night before going into the Federal Witness Security program they didn't have much time to hide the body. And if the Feds assumed that Allison had been taken or killed by the mob, they wouldn't have looked too hard in the surrounding area for the body.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At Rams house, Kate was welcomed by his parents as part of the family. Rams's mother pretended not to know that Kate was spending the night, and Rams's father didn't bat an eye. _

_Upstairs, Kate, Rams and Andy moved into Rams's large room and sat companionably. _

**Andy:** Uh, am I allowed to ask what's going on, or should I make small talk about your event or Logan's party… thanks for the invite by the way.

**Rams:** Veronica likes you, she wanted to invite you.

**Andy:** (pulling an annoyed face) And you didn't? Thanks, bro.

_Kate smiled at the brothers, both of whom she loved._

**Kate:** Don't tell Hank that, he might not be happy with Andy.

_Andy shook his head._

**Andy:** I can't believe Hank got an invite… considering.

_Rams shrugged and opened his backpack, remembering that he had homework that night. Saying that he had to get a book from downstairs he left his girl alone with his brother._

**Andy:** You OK Katie?

**Kate:** I'm not really sure. (Her eyes filled with tears.) I don't… I don't even know where to begin.

_Andy reached out and squeezed her arm._

**Andy:** You don't have to tell me.

**Kate:** No, I know. I'm not trying to keep it a secret, at least not from you. I just don't know how to put it in words.

**Andy:** It's OK-

**Kate:** (halting) I saw my mother die. (She saw the confusion on Andrew's face and tried to explain.) My mom… she's not my mom. They lied to me.

_Andrew wrapped his arm around her to try to comfort her as tears rolled down her face._

**Kate:** (words muffled by his shoulder) How can I believe anything they have to say ever again? I asked them about my dreams and they lied to my face. They lied.

_Her phone rang and she pulled it out of her purse only to freeze as a look of complete fear and hurt covered her face, in a second she had dropped the phone and was racing to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her._

_Rams reentered his room to see Kate disappear and the door to slam behind her. Andrew scooped up the phone off the floor, looking stricken. _

**Rams:** What happened?

**Andy:** It's her dad.

_Andrew handed the phone to Rams and went to stand at the bathroom door._

**Andy:** (fierce) Katie? It's OK. You don't have to talk to him. Either of them, I promise.

_Rams's face morphed from concern to anger in a split second as he answered the call._

**Rams:** (harsh) Mr. Rakes, Kate doesn't want to talk to you right now. And considering what she's found out, she may not want to talk to you for a long time.

**Mr. Rakes:** Rams, put Kate on, I can explain.

**Rams:** The time for you to explain has come and gone.

**Mr. Rakes:** Send Kate home, now, David.

**Rams:** No.

**Mr. Rakes:** I'll call the sheriff.

**Rams:** Go for it dude. She's 18. You got nothing. But listen to me. Really hear me. Kate asked you for the truth. You lied. You didn't give a rat's ass about what she was going through, so now you can wait while she figures it out for herself. (deadly) Stay away from her.

**Mr. Rakes:** She's my daughter.

**Rams:** (final) I won't tell you again.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Late that night the burner phone rings, waking Veronica from a fitful sleep. She snatched up the phone, darting into her bathroom. Closing the door to muffle the sound and not wake her father, Veronica splashed water on her face quickly before pressing the talk button to accept the call. _

**Veronica:** Hello?

**Detective:** Who am I speaking to?

**Veronica:** Are you calling because you found the body?

**Detective:** What is your name, miss?

**Veronica:** I think we both know I'm not going to tell you that. Did you find her?

**Detective:** (frustrated) We found a body. No identification as yet. All that was left was bones. Now maybe you can answer -

**Veronica:** (weakly) Thank you for calling.

_Veronica hung up before sinking down to the floor slowly. As the phone began to ring again she opened the back and pulled out the battery. Another body, another set of bones. Veronica trembled alone on the floor, her skinny arms wrapped around her legs as she waited for it to pass. _

_The parents of Cecilia Brown had called twice and sent a letter in the last month. They wanted to meet her. But Veronica hadn't responded. She didn't want to see the horror of what had happened to Cecelia in the little girl's eyes. Knowing that Marisol had suffered the same way. Knowing the Marisol had been buried in the ground in a cheap pink polyester nightgown, left alone in the dark until all that was left of her was bones. Veronica had spoken to Detective Brisco in Victorville, Cecilia's hometown to try to convey that she didn't want contact with them in the kindest but firmest way possible. _

_There were monsters in the world. Veronica knew that truth well. But she didn't want to focus on it, didn't want to let that truth shape her life in darkness. She didn't regret helping Kate, but she didn't relish the idea of telling Kate that her mother had been killed before her eyes and buried in a lonely grave under a tree that had haunted Kate all her life. _

_-AN_

_So a few of you have mentioned that something about Kate's case resembles a Castle Halloween episode… but I haven't watched Castle since early in the 2__nd__ season. Do you know what specific episode it was? I def used the imagery of the tree from something I saw at some point in my life, and the whole case is a mix of different stories that have been told before… but not from one specific inspiration. _

___**UPDATE: The Castle Ep was Season 2, , Ep. 6, and that is def where I got the tree imagery from... I Downloaded the episode but haven't watched yet, but I'm hoping I didn't take more of the show plot than that...if I did, all credit to the writers of Castle for what I stole/borrowed._

_Words 7499_


	22. Ch 22: Landside

**Recap:** School resumes with several new additions. Newly engaged Keith is running for Sheriff. The anniversary of Lilly's death brings back bittersweet memories. Kate is having nightmares and Rams is trying to help, but she resists getting help to find the truth, instead immersing herself in planning a fundraiser. LoVe are going strong, but ghosts of the past are never far behind. Duncan continues his affair with Kendall despite being warned off by Weidman. Wallace likes Jackie, and thinks they have moved from dating to exclusive, but the friction between Jackie and V makes things difficult and only gets worse when Jackie is a suspect in who is leaking negative info on Logan to the press. Dick keeps trying to ask Mac out, but she is still blind to his intentions for a long time, clueing in just as Enbom realizes he might have made a mistake. Cassidy makes his move, Dick is slow walking Mac, Meg has boy problems and a close encounter, Logan makes strides to earning the Paris trip and receives an offer of help from his neighbor. Veronica and Kate begin the search for the woman from Kate's dreams, and the gang's assorted friends are trying to find the mole. Meg has run ins with both Lizzy and Nash, while Kate and Veronica visit Logan's old therapist to get some answers and discover a shocking truth, that only gets more complex as Veronica taps Weidman to find the elusive answers. Logan is suspicious about Veronica's secrecy (planning his birthday) and vows to find her out, so she recruits his friends to throw up a smoke screen. A fracture in Veronica's friendship with Wallace opens wider as Logan's aunt and mother visit and attempt to reconnect with each other and Logan.

_**Last chapter got the lowest amount of reviews for any chapter in this story... you want more chapters? show some love! **_

* * *

_**Chapter 22:**_ _**Landslide **_

** (Wednesday, Oct. 19)**

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Sitting down side by side in their first period French class Veronica was startled when Logan leaned into her space and turned her head to receive a soft kiss._

**Veronica:** What was that for?

_Logan smiled, his eyes full of secrets. Moving his mouth to her ear, he kissed just below her ear before speaking again._

**Logan :** Je connais ton petit secret ...  
**Veronica:** Huh? Secret what?

**Logan:** Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir me surprendre?

**Veronica:** You have to slow down, is that this week's vocabulary?

_She tried to open her book but he turned her face so their eyes met, mere inches separating them. _

**Logan: ** Je suis au courant pour la soirée, et je sais que tu complotes avec mes amis. Mais comme je t'aime et que j'apprécie l'effort, je vais faire semblant de ne pas savoir. Je vais même avoir l'air surpris quand le moment viendra, mais uniquement parce que je t'aime tellement.  
**Veronica:** Je t'aime. I understood that part at least.

_Logan sat back in his seat, his legs stretched out to block the isle, forcing other students to go around him, which they did without complaint as the classroom filled in the last minute before the bell. _

**Logan:** You know you're going to have to improve rapidly if we're going to Paris in the spring.

**Veronica:** (eye-brow arched) Oh. Getting smug now, are you? So tell me Monsieur Français, (affecting a confused look) what is it you have to achieve before this trip is a go?

_Logan's lips compressed and Veronica released a sunny smile. _

**Veronica:** C'est ce que je pensais. (I thought so.)

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_During 2__nd__ period, Meg tried to smile and act like it didn't bother her that Nash was treating her like she had the plague. _

_In English Lit at the same time, Wallace frowned at Veronica who had deviated from the norm and changed her seat. Instead of sitting next to him in the middle of the room, she had changed her seat to one by Kate, displacing Enbom, who moved to Veronica's regular seat without argument._

_At first Wallace assumed that Veronica and Kate wanted to talk, but after a brief, terse conversation the two girls had sat silently throughout the class, and when the bell rang, Veronica slipped past Wallace without a word. _

**Enbom:** Looks like I'm not the only one on Veronica's shit list.

_Wallace felt his unease grow. They hadn't really talked or hung out in days. And the hurt expression she'd given him the day before was one he'd never experienced from her before, but reminded him uncomfortably of the look she'd given Duncan Kane on occasion. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_In a seedy dive bar, Kendall stood next to Liam Fitzpatrick, looking as if she was afraid to touch anything. Her garish designer print dress stood out sharply in the mostly empty bar, the only other patrons (men and women) wearing well-worn t-shirts, flannel and jeans. _

**Kendall:** Look I don't know what you want me to do, I tried.

**Liam Fitzpatrick:** In my experience women don't have to try all that hard to get pregnant. Especially not with stupid, horny teenage boys. (condescending look) Guess you're not as hot as you think.

**Kendall:** (mouth tightening) Getting pregnant was your idea, not mine.

**Liam Fitzpatrick:** (turning to give her a deadly look) No, but it was your idea to launder our money through your husband. You sold Cormac on the idea, and now where is my money?

**Kendall:** I don't want any mewling brat, I don't care how rich the father is.

**Liam Fitzpatrick:** Then you'd better figure out a way to get me my money back.

**Kendall:** It's Cormac's money too.

**Liam Fitzpatrick:** (leaning forward threateningly) Oh, you think my brother is going to side with you on this one, sweetheart? Blood is thicker than water no matter how magical your pussy is. And when it comes to money, my brother is all business.

**Kendall:** (frustrated) I don't have your money. I don't have any money.

**Liam Fitzpatrick:** Not my problem. You were the one who signed that prenup with Big Dickwad Casablancas, sure that you would receive a big chunk of his money and the insurance payout after we offed him, but then you went to Cormac with your new plan to launder money through your new hubby, and now he's gone, my money is gone, and if you have to spend the next 18 years begging, pleading and blackmailing money out of the fucking Kanes while changing dirty diapers and wiping snotty noses to pay me back- that's exactly what you'll do.

_Kendall's face was like a stone as she marched out of the River Stix. She was being squeezed from both sides and needed a way to get Liam off her back. If she could just shake loose a chunk of what Big Dick had taken from Cormac's family, she was sure Liam would give her time to get the rest. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At Neptune High, a much less deadly game was afoot. _

**Harry:** So, dude. You're not afraid of heights are you?

_Logan turned to look at his friend, as their classmates chattered around them._

**Logan:** Heights?

**Harry:** Yeah you know, tall places.

**Logan:** No.

**Harry:** Cool.

**Logan:** What's... (huffing out a laugh) What's going on?

**Harry:** Just making some plans, my man. You're the last of us to turn 18. Gotta go big.

**Logan:** Right. Yeah, I'm good with heights.

_The boys fell silent as their Trig lesson was presented by the teacher. As they started to work on some sample problems towards the end of class, Harry bumped Logan's chair with his foot._

**Harry:** What about water?

**Logan:** I surf. (rolling his eyes) And dive, and swim.

**Harry:** Dive? You're certified? Cool, you're ahead of the game.

**Logan:** I meant dive as in diving board, but yeah, I'm scuba certified. What the hell are you planning?

**Harry:** Awesomeness.

**Logan:** You sound like Dick.

**Harry:** Better than being a dick.

_Logan laughed again._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Leaving Journalism, Veronica managed to respond to Duncan's tentative smile and greeting with a hand wave and a slight upturning of her lips. Logan shot his former best friend a cautious look, taking Veronica's hand as they entered the stream of students in the hall. Logan pulled her along to his locker and she stood there for a minute listening to Luke, Dick and Mike Newberg talk about zip lines and which paint ball courses were the best. _

_Affecting boredom, she had to turn away at the growing look of confusion on Logan's face before she burst into laughter and aroused his suspicion even more than it already was. Walking to her locker, she quickly started pulling out all the books she'd need for the afternoon, not wanting to run into Wallace just yet. She already had to face Kate with the truth later, she didn't need to add her own personal drama to the day._

**Mac:** So Dick said 'hi' to me

**Veronica:** (turning her head to see her friend, mildly curious, waiting for the punch line) Yeah?

**Mac:** Yeah.

_Mac looked at Veronica, her expression obviously expecting more of a reaction from her usually suspicious friend. _

**Veronica:** Oh, um, OK. Would you like me to hurt him? I mean saying 'hi' is a super hard core offence. (voice trailing off) Or something.

_The girls walked towards the lunch quad, Veronica's arms full of books. _

**Mac:** (earnest) No, he said 'hi' to me before first period, then after third, and again just now.

**Veronica:** (shaking her head) I hate to admit it, but I am woefully not following you.

_Andrew and Hank swept past the girls, rushing towards lunch. Hank spun, walking backwards a few steps as he gave her a wink and a smile._

**Hank:** I kept Saturday free. Just in case you need me.

_Veronica sent him an unimpressed look, but Hank just slowed down and took Veronica's books from her, relieving her of the awkward and heavy load. _

**Hank:** See, I'm super helpful. I'll just leave these at your lunch table. You know where to find me if you need my services.

_Mac arched one eyebrow at the blatentness of Hank's offer, turning to see Veronica's lips compress as she either tried to hide a smile or hold back her annoyed response._

**Mac:** So does he really like you, or is it just that you don't like him? Or does he have some secret death wish? Never mind. Your love life is too complicated.

**Veronica:** You're the one who came to me with boy problems.

**Mac:** 'Cause I don't understand. He keeps saying 'hi' to me. (seeing Veronica's confused look) Watch.

_The girls walked past Logan's locker where Logan was standing in a large circle of 09er guys, including Dick._

**Dick:** (head nod) Hey Mac.

_Mac nodded back then shot Veronica a meaningful look. _

**Veronica:** Yeah. No, I totally get it. He said hey.

**Mac:** Stop making fun of me.

_Veronica smiles awkwardly._

**Mac:** It's not that he said 'hi,' it's how he said it. And that he's saying it every time he sees me.

**Veronica:** (amused) Right...

**Mac:** Veronica...

**Veronica:** No, I'm with you now. Dick being polite, it's totally odd. (nodding with eyes narrowed, serious tone) Out of character. He's up to something.

**Mac:** You're laughing at me.

**Veronica:** A bit.

**Mac:** You're not curious?

_Veronica smiled enigmatically as the girls continued walking until they reached their normal table with Veronica's books stacked neatly on the corner._

**Mac:** You know something.

**Veronica:** I know many things, things I shouldn't know, things people don't want me to know, and currently I am in possession of knowledge that you are not.

_Mac stared at Veronica long and hard, but the little blonde didn't crack._

**Mac:** (exasperated) Are you gonna tell me or not?

**Veronica:** I'm going to give you the same sage advice a friend once gave me.

**Mac:** Which is?

**Veronica:** Talk to him.

**Mac:** Someone told you to talk to Dick?

**Veronica:** No. Meg told me to talk to...someone… after...this person and I had a confusing... interaction.

**Mac:** (eyes wide) This is bad. You're redacting your sentence. You're withholding information.

**Veronica:** It's not bad. (grimacing) Well OK, I admit this has the potential to be bad. Very, very bad. Like Buffy's high school graduation bad, or the introduction of Riley bad, or-

**Mac:** (desperate) Just tell me.

**Veronica:** Some things you have to find out for yourself. Trust me Mac.

**Mac:** Right. (frustrated whisper) Look, OK, I acknowledge that it appears like Dick may like me. (holding her finger up to shush Veronica) Don't comment. But- but if he does like me...

**Veronica:** (under her breath) He does.

**Mac:** (leveling a glare at V) That still doesn't explain this morning.

**Veronica:** (smiling) I could tell you.

**Mac:** But you won't.

**Veronica:** (shaking her head with a happy grin) No, this is way too much fun to watch, and my life is woefully short on fun these days.

**Mac:** You suck.

**Veronica:** Hmm. So I've heard. (blithely) But depending on who you talk to I've very good at it.

_Mac gave Veronica another confused look._

**Veronica:** The sucking.

_Mac laughed._

_As their table filled with other people, including Logan and Dick, Mac turned to Veronica once more._

**Mac:** You figured out Kate's family stuff?

**Veronica:** Yeah. More or less.

**Mac:** Which is it? More or less?

**Veronica:** Almost all of it. Kate is going to have to walk the last mile alone. Your search program was really helpful too. Thanks for that.

**Mac:** Yeah. No problem. Kate is not the horrible bitch I once thought she was. But you know... you owe me one.

_Veronica laughed as_ _Kate walked past, shooting an anxious smile at Veronica, but she wasn't alone. With her were her best friends Shanee Fauver and Peyton, as well as Britta, Rams, Andy and his girlfriend Kat. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_In his 5__th__ period English class Malia sat by Logan. When she'd first come to Neptune High, posing as her twin brother, she'd sat as far from Logan as possible since her friendship with Veronica didn't rub the 09er king right. Now that she was attending class as herself, she felt more comfortable with Logan. Milo slid into the seat next to her and the twins fell into conversation easily._

**Malia:** Hey Milo.

**Milo:** Yeah.

**Malia:** (whisper shouting) What's parkour?

**Milo:** Park-what?

**Malia:** Parkour.

**Milo:** Isn't that the thing where people run through alleys and jump over dumpsters?

**Malia:** I don't know, why do you think I'm asking you?

**Milo:** Google it.

**Malia:** Oh, right.

_She pulled out her phone and they huddled over the small screen together watching a video of some teens using the city as their obstacle course._

**Milo:** Looks cool.

**Malia:** I guess. I'd be more into a rock wall.

**Milo:** Like the kind with ropes, right sis? 'Cause you on an actual cliff is not really great.

**Malia:** What about cliff diving?

**Milo:** As long as you don't hit any rocks.

_Logan turned around to give Malia a bland look._

**Logan:** You should try it at Sunset Cliffs.

**Malia:** Try what?

**Logan:** Cliff diving. Especially if it's your first time.

**Malia:** Oh, um, great. Thanks, I mean I was just talking. Totally hypothetical.

**Logan:** (nodding) Right.

**Milo: **Don't encourage her man. (to his sister) If you're looking for some excitement how about you just jump off a pier. Or go mountain biking. Or just stay out all night and watch Mom go ballistic.

**Malia:** Mountain biking? How is that exciting?

**Milo: **You can go down the ski slopes in Mammoth this time of year.

**Malia:** Yeah?

**Milo: **You could break your leg just as easily there as jumping off Sunset Cliffs.

**Malia:** (giving him a perturbed look) Thanks for the vote of confidence.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_After school, Veronica waited for Kate by the flag pole/Koi pond. _

**VVO:** I hate not having my own car as much as Logan loves driving me to school.

_Veronica had decided to talk to Kate at Keith's PI office, knowing that Keith would be out at a campaign event that whole afternoon and evening along with all his volunteers. Veronica checked her phone, not seeing any missed calls from Kate who was a few minutes late. Turning around she nearly ran into Wallace who was passing with a few of his basketball buddies. Veronica quickly turned her back on him, but Wallace circled her until they were face to face. _

**Wallace:** What's your problem?

**Veronica:** Why do I have to have a problem?

**Wallace:** You've been avoiding me all day.

**Veronica:** (blithely) Oh, was I the one who started with the silent treatment? No, I don't think I was.

**Wallace:** (weary but earnest) OK, fine, I'm sorry. I just don't want to be between you and Jackie when you're both being all crazy.

**Veronica:** (hissing) I haven't done anything to her.

**Wallace:** But you don't like her.

**Veronica:** (stone faced) No, I don't. And yet _I still_ invited her to come to Logan's and tried to make nice after she showed up places with dates that weren't you, since _you_ seem to like her so much. So let's be honest here. No, I don't like her. But I still I made an effort. Because you asked me to. (accusing) So I have just one question... did you ever _once_ ask her to make an effort with me? 'Cause I can assure you that she hasn't. Unless you consider her putting her nasty little spin on stuff _you_ told her about me and my life to pass along to her little friends as making an effort.

**Wallace:** (flushing) I told her knock that off.

**Veronica:** (disbelieving) Did you?

**Wallace:** Yes.

**Veronica:** Really? Because Kate overheard her - just the once, when I assume that she's been doing this for awhile - but that once was enough since Kate also saw you there and you didn't say anything.

**Wallace:** (shame faced) I waited until we were alone. I didn't want to make drama in front of her friends.

**Veronica:** Oh, great, so you're _so_ concerned about Jackie's feelings, but not mine.

**Wallace:** V-

**Veronica:** (spinning on her heel) No. I don't want to hear it.

**Wallace:** (following her) Don't make me pick a side.

**Veronica:** I didn't make you, but you have picked sides.

**Wallace:** That's not fair. Would you choose me over Logan?

_Veronica stopped her egress and turned to face Wallace._

**Veronica:** You think you can compare your relationship with Jackie with mine and Logan's? You can't. I've known Logan for years, we've been through a ton of shit together. I love him, and he loves me. You're (air quotes) "just dating." And Logan never asked me to choose, and I never would. (hurt expression) Looks like I won't have to, since you've made your choice.

**Wallace:** (insistent) I didn't choose, I just didn't want to be in the middle of your girly drama.

**Veronica:** No girly drama, Wallace. Just one clear cut issue. Loyalty. I gave you mine. I stood up to Weevil and his pals for you when I barely knew you. I told you stuff (she choked on the words)... I told you stuff that I had only told Logan. But you gave your loyalty to her even when she was running her mouth about me, saying things you knew weren't true.

**Wallace:** Veronica...

**Veronica:** No, sorry, BFFs don't act like that. You like her? Go be with her. No one is stopping you.

_Veronica pushed past him and walked towards Kate's car. _

**Wallace:** Don't be like that...

_Wallace started to follow after her, but Rams appeared in his path and planted his feet. _

**Rams:** Leave her alone man, give her time to cool down. There is bigger shit going down than yours today.

_Wallace fell back and Rams jogged to the car where Kate and Veronica were waiting for him._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Inside the school, Logan listened in amusement as Dick and Keith discussed the merits and danger of wingsuit jumping. _

**Dick:** Nah man, it looks awesome.

**Keith:** If you don't mind freefalling and risking spinning out of control and into a building or cliff.

**Dick:** Live a little.

**Keith:** Right, you first.

**Dick:** Yeah!

_Keith and Dick high fived then Keith walked away with his girlfriend Karen. Dick turned to Logan. _

**Dick:** Dude, I gotta talk to you.

**Logan:** About what? White water rafting?

**Dick:** No... wait, can we do that here?

**Logan:** No.

**Dick:** Huh, then no.

**Logan:** Spelunking?

**Dick:** No man, Mac. I wanted to talk to you about Mac.

_Logan smiled, shutting his locker as the two tall boys walked out of the school. _

**Logan:** What's the problem?

**Dick:** I've tried everything and she's still all "hey friend."

**Logan:** Have you kissed her?

**Dick:** No, but-

**Logan:** Then you haven't tried everything. In fact, you haven't tried the one thing I told you to do.

**Dick:** I can't just kiss her.

**Logan:** (sighing) Then try having a direct conversation with her.

**Dick:** I have.

**Logan:** Have you used the word date or girlfriend?

**Dick:** No.

**Logan:** (amused) Then you're not being direct.

**Dick:** But what if she says no?

**Logan:** Everything you want is out there waiting for you to ask. Everything you want also wants you. But you have to take action to get it. Jules Renard.

**Dick:** Does Ronnie know you have a serious hard on for this Jules chick?

_Logan laughed, clapping Dick on the back._

_As the boys exited the school through the metal detectors and past the security guards, Logan wondered again who was selling information on him to the tabloid media. The background checks on the two guards his dad had hired were clean, but Veronica had said she'd asked her source to check into it. It had been quiet that week, no new stories, but with whatever his friends had planned for the weekend, Logan could be making headlines again soon._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At Mars Investigations, Veronica led Kate and Rams up the stairs and told them to make themselves comfortable. Veronica's nerves were still jangled from her fight with Wallace and Kate's anxiety was making the taller girl nearly shake in trepidation despite Rams's solid, calming presence. _

**Veronica:** I'm gonna grab some water for us.

_In the small kitchenette, Veronica pulled three bottled waters from the refrigerator and took a deep breath. Returning to the main room which was still liberally littered with Keith's campaign posters, Veronica set the bottles on the coffee table and pulled a folder out of her bag. Sitting on a chair across from Kate and Rams who were sitting on the small couch, Veronica started._

**Veronica:** Without DNA tests, there is no way for me to be sure, but I'm…

**VVO:** After discovering that Aaron killed Lilly and what really happened to Marisol, I've learned that sometimes the truth hurts and costs more than what people are expecting. More than they're prepared for.

**Veronica:** What I'm trying to say is that there is a possibility that I'm wrong, but I'm going to give you everything I've discovered, and let you make the call for how to proceed.

**Kate:** OK, you've given the disclaimer, can we just get to whatever it is you found?

**Veronica:** Your mother's name was Allison Barrett. She was born and grew up in Hartsford Connecticut. She met and married your father right out of college. You were born four years later in Paterson, New York. Your grandparents have money, old money. Your mother didn't work, she volunteered for various charities, but spent most of her time fundraising for children's charities.

_Kate's eyes filled with tears and Rams squeezed her hand._

**Veronica:** She read to the children at the hospital where you were born every week.

_Veronica opened the folder and handed Kate several pictures of her mother that she had found on a website Kate's grandparents had put up to try to find any information on what had happened to their daughter and granddaughter. _

_Kate snatched them out of Veronica's hands and looked them over as if her life depended on it. _

**Kate:** (whispering, her breathing ragged) It's her. It's really her. I remember.

**Rams:** (quietly) You look just like her.

_Veronica waited until Kate looked up at her again._

**Kate:** (teary) What happened to her?

**Veronica:** (softly) She's dead. Probably was killed the night you remember. I called the Paterson Police Department. They… they found her in a shallow grave under the tree from your dream.

_Kate struggled for breath as her throat closed up with rage and grief while her eyes filled with tears again. _

**Kate:** I really saw her die, didn't I?

**Veronica:** I think… I think you must have.

**Rams:** Sorry, Babe.

**Kate:** Do- do you know how? Or who? (forcing the words out) Was it… was it my parents?

**Veronica:** That's the part I don't know. I'm really sorry. The police are investigating, but…

**Kate:** It was 16 years ago. They might never find out who killed her.

**Veronica:** Let me tell you what I do know, then we can talk about your options.

**Rams:** Options?

**Veronica:** Please Rams, just let me…

**Kate:** It gets worse doesn't it?

**Veronica:** It's not good, but… I'm really sorry Kate. Let's start with the good news. I'm pretty sure your dad is your dad.

**Kate:** OK.

_Veronica handed Kate another picture, this one of both her parents holding her when she was about a year old. Veronica explained how Kate's dad, whose real name was Greg Barrett, had been an accountant, and how at some point he'd started to launder mob money. Kate was stunned, and Rams's face looked as if it was carved from granite. _

**Veronica:** The FBI started an investigation. He cut a deal to turn state's evidence against the Corelli's, the mob family he was working for. Your parents agreed to go into hiding. They were going to be given new names, new identities as part of the Witness Security Program.

**Kate:** This isn't real life. I mean you see this stuff in the movies, not… not in your own family.

**Veronica:** Your parents left the program some time ago. I don't have access to those files, but I'd guess right before they moved here. Their backgrounds were too clean, too perfect, that's what clued me in.

**Rams:** You OK, Kate?

_Rams was focused on his girlfriend, her freckles standing out as her skin had paled to a ghostly white._

**Kate:** (shaking her head) I can't… I mean, I just can't… it's all so unbelievable.

_The three teens sat silently as Kate tried to process what Veronica had learned. _

**Rams:** Is there more?

_Veronica nodded, looking to Kate before she continued._

**Veronica:** You have grandparents. On both sides. But your mother's parents have never stopped looking for her or you.

_Veronica handed Kate another picture showing an older couple with their daughter and granddaughter. Kate looked at it and her face twisted with anger and sorrow. She grabbed the folder off the table and opened it, scattering the pictures still inside across the table as she looked at everything. Pictures of her old house. Google satellite images of the backyard that led down to the old oak tree. Newspaper clippings about her parents' disappearance, and her grandparents' continued search. Article after article, year after year as they tried to find some trace of them. _

**Kate:** Oh God.

_Kate stood up and rushed down the stairs, Rams stood up to follow her, but stopped in the landing as he saw her push her way into the bathroom for the building tenants that was in the upper hallway. The door banged shut behind her just before the sound of retching filled the small space. _

**Rams:** Her dad called last night. He said he could explain.

**Veronica:** Maybe he can. I mean, the facts are pretty plain about him and the Corelli family, but that doesn't mean he had something to do with his wife's death.

**Rams:** You don't believe that.

_Rams moved to the bathroom door, knocking lightly._

**Rams:** You OK, Katie?

**Kate:** (shaky) Yeah… just give me a minute.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Sitting on a park bench at Rolling Hills Park, Meg checked her phone for the time and any messages then looked around for Richie. Standing up she moved to stand in a patch of shade under a __Jacaranda tree in full bloom. After several more minutes she saw Richie walking casually towards her with two of his friends._

_Richie waved at her to come to them but Meg stubbornly crossed her arms and stayed where she was. Richie finally jogged over to her leaving his friends by a group of girls at the fountain that dominated one entrance to the park._

**Richie:** Hey Meg.

_He kissed her lips briefly before Meg stepped back putting more space between them._

**Meg:** You're late.

**Richie:** Yeah, a few minutes. Sorry. Come on, let's go get some ice cream.

_The weather was hot with the Santa Ana winds blowing hot dry air into Southern California from Los Angeles to Baja California. _

**Meg:** I asked to meet you so we could talk.

**Richie:** I don't want to fight.

**Meg:** Neither do I, but-

**Richie:** Come on, my friends are waiting for us.

**Meg:** I can't stay.

**Richie:** Don't be mad. I'm sorry. Look we can compromise. We can go to your thing for awhile then head over to hang with my friends on Saturday.

**Meg:** I'm sorry.

**Richie:** It's totally OK. I know Logan is a good friend to you. I mean the guy practically broke my hand and interrogated me more than the father of any girl I've ever dated.

**Meg:** No, I'm sorry, you're a great guy Richie…

**Richie:** (smile fading) That doesn't sound good.

**Meg:** (looking down) I really am sorry, but I just don't think that this is working out.

**Richie:** This? (incredulous) Are you breaking up with me?

**Meg:** I'm really sorry. I hope we can still be friends.

**Richie:** Friends? You're breaking up with me 'cause I don't want to go to another Neptune party, but you still want to be friends.

**Meg:** No, that's not it.

**Richie:** Then what?

**Meg:** It's just too hard. Different schools, different schedules.

**Richie:** We can figure that out. Why are you really doing this?

**Meg:** I…

**Richie:** There's someone else isn't there? (Meg looked guilty.) Some rich Neptune guy.

**Meg:** (dignified) I don't deserve that. Yes, I'm sorry, but I have feelings for someone else. I have no idea if his family has money or not. I didn't ask, because that doesn't matter to me.

**Richie:** (scoffing) You cheated on me, but not 'cause the guy has money. Great.

**Meg:** I didn't… I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you.

**Richie:** Great, well, that makes me feel so much better. I'm out of here.

_Richie stormed off, his shoulders hunched and Meg stood in the heated, too dry air, angry at herself, Richie and Nash. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Rams came back into the Mars Investigations office with barely controlled energy. He grabbed up one of the unopened bottles of water and twisted off the cap before chugging down most of the bottle, just needing to do something. _

**Rams:** I need to hit something.

**Veronica:** Too bad you missed football practice today.

**Rams:** Yeah, well, some things are more important.

**Veronica:** Yeah.

**Rams:** Thanks for doing all this Veronica. You never asked, but I can pay.

**Veronica:** No, I –

**Kate:** I want to meet them. My grandparents.

_Kate's voice conveyed her certainty from where she stood in the open doorway, but she looked unsteady on her feet. Rams immediately walked to her, folding her into a hug before gently leading her back to the couch. _

**Veronica:** I can arrange it, but there's some things we need to discuss first.

_Kate's shoulders slumped._

**Kate:** There can't be more. I don't know if I can take any more.

**Veronica:** (tight smile) Just the practicalities.

**Kate:** The… OK.

**Rams:** Veronica maybe now isn't-

**Kate:** (sharply) No, Rams, I know you're just trying to take care of me, but she wouldn't have mentioned it if it wasn't important. (Kate stopped, her expression one of regret.) (to Rams) I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you…

**Rams:** It's OK. Here.

_He opened another bottle of water and handed it to her, letting her gather herself again._

**Kate:** Thanks.

**Veronica:** I can contact your grandparents Kate, I have their phone numbers, emails, and address. But it might be best to go through an intermediary first.

**Kate:** Why?

**Veronica:** Your parents may have left the Witness Protection program, but that doesn't mean that the people your father informed on have forgotten or stopped looking.

**Kate:** (alarmed) Oh my God. What if… what if we somehow lead them to Neptune? To my family?

**Veronica:** (certain) We didn't.

**Rams:** But if you were asking questions… How did you manage to get information on people in Federal protection anyway?

**Veronica:** I have a very good source. I promise, you're safe here.

**Kate:** They why can't I call my grandparents or fly out there?

**Veronica:** First off, because that could lead anyone still looking for your dad right back to him. Second, because you're a witness to a murder. I called in a tip to the Paterson Police last night. They've been trying to call me back ever since they found the… her.

_Kate looked decidedly green again and shifted forward as if she was going to race to the bathroom again, but she managed to fight back the nausea with some deep breaths and a strong hold on Rams's hand._

**Veronica:** I only told the police where to look, but they're bound to want to know how I knew to look there. And if you want to know who killed your mother then-

**Kate:** (interrupting) But, wait… I saw my mom, I mean…Hillary. I saw her in my dream she was there. I know it.

**Veronica:** I don't know. I didn't get any matches for her picture. And there were no missing person's reports filed around that time matching her description. I just don't know.

**Kate:** OK… (thinking) Maybe my grandparents know? If she was around… and they visited a lot.

**Rams:** You remember?

**Kate:** (eyes filling with tears again, breath shuddering) When I saw the picture. I remembered. My grandmother came over all the time to tend to the roses. She had a whole rose garden at their place... and she and my mom planted roses at our house. I remember the smell. I pricked my finger once… I remember my grandmother putting a band-aid on it… then my mother spun me around like we were dancing until I stopped crying.

_Veronica blinked back tears at Kate's emotional memory. _

**Rams:** Do you have someone in mind? Someone to use as the intermediary? I could ask my dad.

**Veronica:** (shaking her head) It can't be someone connected to us. The idea is to get and give information while remaining anonymous.

**Kate:** By definition that rules out everyone we know. Unless you wanted to ask your Deputy friend… Rodgers.

**Veronica:** No. That's too close to home. I think I know someone I could ask.

**Kate:** Who?

**Veronica:** Just let me-

**Kate:** (pleading) No. No more secrets, just tell me. I can't take any more.

_Veronica hesitated. Kate was obviously at the end of her emotional rope and Veronica didn't want to make things any harder for her. _

**Veronica:** There's a detective in Indio. She investigated the case of a girl who was taken by the same man that took Marisol Reyes. She said if I ever needed anything I should call.

_Veronica's voice was hollow, and Rams looked from his distraught girlfriend to Logan's. Both girls were flooding the room with emotions. Kate's fretful and wounded, while Veronica's were darker and colder. _

_Veronica pictured Detective Rachael DeBraal in her mind. She'd been kind, but had treated Veronica like an adult as the Marisol and Jessica Winters' bones were removed from the lonely field in Winchester. She had sent Veronica the pictures of the missing girls as the FBI found more houses, more bones, complying with Veronica's request, but the stream of pictures, young innocent faces, had worn on Veronica. Dealing with that reality at the same time that Veronica was really getting to know her little sister had been difficult. _

**Rams:** We can hire someone. Someone from LA.

**Kate:** No. Veronica said my dad betrayed the mob. We can't trust someone random. Maybe Dr. Cordier?

**Veronica:** No, she doesn't have many clients in Neptune yet, and besides, she has two connections to us.

**Kate:** Two?

**Rams:** (to Kate) You and Logan have both seen her.

_Kate looked surprised, but quickly refocused on the current problem._

**Rams:** Veronica…

**Veronica:** I'll call. It's OK. I needed to talk to her anyway.

**Rams:** About what?

**Veronica:** (robotic) Jessica Winters' family wrote me a letter. I wanted to say thanks, and send my condolences.

_Kate looked gobsmacked and Rams shifted uneasily. Veronica was clearly uncomfortable with the topic and he felt like an ass asking her to open a door she clearly didn't want to walk through, but not knowing any other way that wouldn't endanger Kate._

**Kate:** Should we… (Kate waved to the door.) I mean do you want some privacy?

**Veronica:** (weary) No, you should hear what she has to say. And that way you can ask any questions you have.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At the Neptune High, the cheerleaders (minus Kate) filtered into the gym at the end of their practice, holding their pom-poms and sitting on the center lower bleacher as the guys who had tried out for varsity and junior varsity basketball teams stood in small groups at the far end of the gym, hoping to hear their name called. _

_Coach Preppernau and the junior varsity coach entered, entered, conferred quickly, and then the varsity team was announced, one by one, including Wallace, Bob Patton, Kevin Powell, Martin (from Ruskie Business), and one sophomore who was being moved up to play varsity a year early, just as Wallace had been the year before. As each name was called the cheerleaders cheered, waving the green and yellow pom-poms in congratulations. _

_Wallace received a loud cheer from the girls, the gathered guys and some basketball fans who'd come to watch the teams announced from the bleachers. Wallace looked up, expecting to see Jackie, but she wasn't there. Neither was Veronica. _

_As the coaches dismissed them, advising them that the hard work had only just begun, Coach Preppernau pulled Wallace aside. _

**Coach Preppernau:**Wallace, we're going to need you to step up as an offensive player and team leader this year.

**Wallace:**Yes, sir.

**Coach Preppernau:**Performances like yours today will not cut it.

**Wallace:**No, sorry coach. Just having a bad day.

**Coach Preppernau:**I can understand that son, but get yourself together, it's going to be a long season, and if you play well, I expect to see several college scouts here for you.

_Wallace nodded and jogged to the locker room, considering the coach's words carefully._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At Mars Investigations, Veronica pulled up a contact in her phone and hit send. _

**Det. Rachael DeBraal:** Indio Police Department, Detective DeBraal speaking.

_Veronica's mouth opened, but no sound came out for a long moment._

**Det. Rachael DeBraal:** Hello?

**Veronica:** Detective DeBraal… this is Veronica Mars. Do you have a minute to talk?

_At the Indio Police Department in a room crowed with decades old metal desks and large filing cabinets, Detective Rachael DeBraal was sitting at her desk, the phone held between her shoulder and ear as she moved her mouse over a complicated arrest form on her computer screen, clicking to check a few last boxes before she could have the warrant issued for the asshole in her neighborhood who thought it was OK to take out his life's disappointments on his wife and kids. _

_Rachael sat up abruptly, nearly dropping the phone as her focus immediately moved from the paperwork to the teenage girl on the phone._

**Det. Rachael DeBraal:** Veronica?

**Veronica:** Yeah.

_Veronica switched the call to speaker and set the phone on the table. _

**Det. Rachael DeBraal:** I have time. What do you need?

**Veronica:** (halting) I wanted… I wanted to say thanks for the letter the Winters sent. If you could tell them, that I was… very moved by it.

**Det. Rachael DeBraal:** I can do that. They want to meet you, but I told them that you weren't ready for that, and they seemed to accept it.

**Veronica:** Thanks.

_There was a long silence as Veronica tried to block out the images in her head. Pictures of little girls. All but three who had been found dead. _

**Det. Rachael DeBraal:** Veronica?

**Veronica:** I need to ask you for a favor. And your discretion.

**Det. Rachael DeBraal:** OK.

_Veronica smiled. The detective was careful not to promise anything. _

**Veronica:** Say that someone approached me with some information that led to a murder victim.

**Det. Rachael DeBraal:** Hypothetically.

**Veronica:** Yes. Hypothetically. What options are there for this person to stay anonymous but still give some information to the police?

**Det. Rachael DeBraal:** If you know someone with material evidence in a murder you need to advise them to come forward.

**Kate:** But they don't have to, right?

_In Indio, Rachael motioned for the other officers in her vicinity to quiet down as a second voice came over the line._

**Veronica:** There are no laws that force someone to come forward.

**Det. Rachael DeBraal:** Yes and no. If the police know that you're holding back a key piece of information, they can compel you to come forward as a material witness.

**Kate:** But what if that person is in danger? Or their family?

**Det. Rachael DeBraal:** The police can protect you.

**Kate:** (agitated) And if they can't?

_Veronica held up her hand to silence Kate, her expression advising caution. Kate scowled, then burst into speech._

**Kate:** (frustrated, emotionally drained) I thought you said we could trust her.

_Veronica blinked and there was silence in the room and over the phone line._

**Det. Rachael DeBraal:** You can. But I can't help you if I'm in the dark. Are you in any danger now?

**Veronica:** No. It's an old murder. And we're… far removed from the location.

**Det. Rachael DeBraal:** (slowly) OK, well, I guess your father should be grateful that you stick to cold cases at least. How old by the way?

**Kate:** Sixteen years.

_Veronica glared at Kate and put the call on mute._

**Veronica:** Don't say anything more. She's smart. If you give her enough, she'll find your mother's case on her own.

**Kate:** OK. I'm sorry.

_Rams rubbed her back, getting more and more worried for what lay ahead._

**Veronica:** (hitting mute again) We're back.

**Det. Rachael DeBraal:** I assume you just advised your… client… not to say anything more.

**Veronica:** I did.

**Det. Rachael DeBraal:** (stern) Veronica you need to get your friend to come forward.

**Veronica:** Coming out in the open isn't an option.

**Det. Rachael DeBraal:** Why?

**Veronica:** Because then they could be in danger.

**Det. Rachael DeBraal:** I'm assuming it an open murder case?

**Kate:** Ye-

**Veronica:** (sharply to Kate) Stop. Don't say anything more.

**Det. Rachael DeBraal:** (forceful) Stop jerking me around. Come clean with me now.

_Veronica remained stubbornly silent and Rams laid a calming hand on Kate's knee to keep her quiet._

**Det. Rachael DeBraal:** (dispassionate) You may be the smartest teenager I've ever known, Veronica, but the no police department would let this go, if any piece of information leads back to you or your friend... There is no statute of limitations on murder cases. You could both be found in contempt of court and jailed.

**Veronica:** Thank you for talking to us, Detective...

**Det. Rachael DeBraal:** Wait. Fine. Fuck, you're tough. Since you're obviously going to ignore my advice, let's skip to the favor you want from me. You want me to pass along information to the police in God knows where and keep your name out of it.

**Veronica:** To start with.

**Det. Rachael DeBraal:** (barking with laughter) To start with? Kid, things are never boring with you.

**Veronica:** I'm 18 now Detective, all grown up.

**Det. Rachael DeBraal:** That won't stop your father from killing me.

_Veronica smiled and Kate relaxed into Rams's side._

**Det. Rachael DeBraal:** It would serve me right. I knew better than to promise you a favor. Fuck, I hate teenagers. What's the second part of this favor?

**Veronica:** My… client…

**Det. Rachael DeBraal:** (darkly amused) Client. Right.

**Veronica:** She would like to get in contact with some… long lost relatives. Let them know that she's alright, maybe have a conversation. But they need to keep it quiet until the police investigating the murder-

**Det. Rachael DeBraal:** Look, Veronica. Drop the generalities. You're giving me a headache. I promise to keep your name out of it, and your friend.

**Rams:** People's lives could be at stake. Can we trust you?

**Det. Rachael DeBraal:** (eyebrows rising as a third voice entered the conversation) You have my word. Veronica trusted me enough to call, I think that's all you would need.

_Veronica looked at Kate who looked at Rams, then turned back to Veronica and nodded her head._

**VVO:** There's no going back now.

**Veronica:** I called in a tip to the police in Paterson, New York last night. They found the buried body right where I said it would be.

**Det. Rachael DeBraal:** You called?

**Veronica:** I used a burner phone. They can't trace it.

**Det. Rachael DeBraal:** I assume they're trying to call you back just like Brisco and I were this summer. (chuckling) Poor bastards.

**Veronica:** They called. I answered long enough to find out they'd found… Kate's mother behind their old family home.

**Det. Rachael DeBraal:** You… (pausing) I assume Kate is there with you?

**Kate:** Yeah.

**Det. Rachael DeBraal:** I'm sorry for your loss. I also assume that you are the witness to the murder.

**Veronica:** We think so.

**Det. Rachael DeBraal:** (slowly) You think so. Fuck. You're 18, is your friend also 18?

**Kate:** Yeah.

**Det. Rachael DeBraal:** So you saw this as a two year old? Damn. I'm sorry. Because you were so young there will be a lot of questions about the veracity of your memory-

**Kate:** But- they found her, right where I remember it happening.

**Det. Rachael DeBraal:** That will help, and there are ways to package your testimony so it appears more solid to a jury. Did you see the murderer?

**Kate:** I…

_Kate blinked rapidly at the thought of a trial and testifying against the woman who had raised her. _

**Veronica:** Kate saw her mother dying, that much is clear and supported by evidence. She remembers someone else being there, but that part of her memory is less clear.

**Det. Rachael DeBraal:** OK. Here's what we'll do. I'll interview Kate. Make her a CI.

**Rams:** A what?

**Det. Rachael DeBraal:** A confidential informant. That offers both me and her some protection. I'll relay her info to the Paterson Police, but no doubt you've got them all riled up and they won't want to hear that their only witness in a cold case is not willing to talk to them directly.

**Kate:** (quietly, but with determination) I could. I would. I need them to find out who killed my mother.

**Det. Rachael DeBraal:** OK. That's good. Why this pressing need for anonymity?

**Kate:** My father was in the witness protection program. He… he laundered money for the mob.

_In Indio, Rachael pressed her hand to her forehead, her eyes tightly closed. On her screen was the front page story in Paterson's local paper. "Woman Missing 16 Years Found Buried." _

**Det. Rachael DeBraal:** Veronica?

**Veronica:** Yeah.

**Det. Rachael DeBraal:** (amused) Just so we're clear. No more favors for you.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Words 7687- The words in French are thanks to ptitemel38_

_AN- So there is still more of Kate's case to come, I will close out before Logan's party…but she'll have the fallout to deal with. Turns out I did steal/borrow pretty liberally from a Castle episode… so credit goes there. _

_I made a deliberate choice not to provide the English translation for the French at the beginning of the chapter. You'll see why later…or you can translate it. _

_There is so much going on in this story that sometimes I think I'm crazy for trying to get it all in…_


	23. Ch23: Heart of the Matter

**Recap:** School resumes with several new additions. Newly engaged Keith is running for Sheriff. The anniversary of Lilly's death brings back bittersweet memories. Kate is having nightmares and Rams is trying to help, but she resists getting help to find the truth, instead immersing herself in planning a fundraiser. LoVe are going strong, but ghosts of the past are never far behind. Duncan continues his affair with Kendall despite being warned off by Weidman, but then starts to try to reconnect to his friends and his high school life. Wallace likes Jackie, and thinks they have moved from dating to exclusive, but the friction between Jackie and V makes things difficult and only gets worse when Jackie is a suspect in who is leaking negative info on Logan to the press. Dick's interest in Mac continues to grow. Logan makes strides to earning the Paris trip and receives an offer of help from his neighbor. Veronica and Kate begin the search for the woman from Kate's dreams, and the gang's assorted friends are trying to find the mole. After run ins with both Lizzy and Nash, Meg ends her relationship with Richie. The pieces from Kate's past fall into place leaving only one outstanding question: Who killed her mother? Logan is suspicious about Veronica's secrecy (planning his birthday) and vows to find her out, so she recruits his friends to throw up a smoke screen. A fracture in Veronica's friendship with Wallace opens wider as Logan's aunt and mother visit and attempt to reconnect with each other and Logan.

_Anyone want to rewrite the recap?_

_It's been awhile since I gave y'all a cliffhanger…_

* * *

**Chapter 23: The Heart Of The Matter **

**(Wednesday, Oct. 19, cont.)**

_Kendall sat outside Neptune High, in a black two door Lexus that Big Dick had bought for her as a wedding present. She'd barely driven it before his fall from grace, preferring some of his flashier vehicles. But now the Lexus was the only vehicle available to Kendall, despite the fact that Dick Jr. had a brand new Mustang in the garage that he couldn't or wouldn't drive. _

_Kendall watched with disinterest as the parking lot slowly emptied, until finally Duncan Kane, heir to one of the largest fortunes in the United States walked slowly to his BMW SUV alone. Kendall started her car and followed him, cursing with frustration as he headed into the foothills. She'd hoped he would go somewhere away from his security so she could stage a run-in with him, but the boring boy went straight home and disappeared behind the guarded gates of his palatial home. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_The Paterson Police Department was a hive of activity. A tall, grizzled detective who looked to be over 50 years old with greying hair, slight paunch, and outdated suit, stood peering over the shoulder of a 30-something Hispanic detective with warm golden skin and dark wavy hair. Both were looking at a map on the younger man's computer screen, a large pink shaded circle centered over southern California. _

**Lieutenant ****Greene:** California? That's all you can tell me?

**Detective Martinez: **It's a disposable cell phone. Bought last summer in Los Angeles. At a 7-11. You want me to call them – again- see if now they remember selling one particular phone to some girl- no description, four months ago?

**Lieutenant ****Greene:** (standing up) I don't like your tone, Martinez. And I thought they said you were a whiz kid with technology. Go shake the damn internet and get me something I can use.

**Detective Martinez: **The only way we're going to find this girl is if she comes forward.

**Lieutenant ****Greene:** In California.

**Detective Martinez: **She didn't stay on the line long enough for a trace, she could be anywhere.

**Lieutenant ****Greene:** (glaring in annoyance) Do you have any good news?

**Detective Martinez: **(matter of fact)We found out about a murder that we otherwise wouldn't have.

_Greene looked unimpressed. He'd handled the case when the Gilmore's had first reported their daughter missing nearly 16 years earlier. They'd come back every year since. He'd known their daughter was dead, he just hadn't had any proof. Until fucking California called. He'd driven to their house to deliver the notification himself earlier that day and he expected them to show up any minute now wanting answers that he didn't have. _

_Marching over to the row of coffee pots along the wall he poured himself another cup of the dark brown sludge that his wife swore would give him an ulcer if his job didn't do it first._

**Detective Martinez: **(urgently)Lieutenant! Call from California for you.

**Lieutenant ****Greene:** (sprinting over) Damn, Martinez, you are good.

_Martinez laughed and the whole room fell quiet as Greene picked up the phone._

**Lieutenant ****Greene:** Lieutenant Greene speaking.

**Det. Rachael DeBraal:** (crisp tone) This is Detective DeBraal from Indio, California, Lieutenant Greene. Are you the one handling the Barrett cold case?

**Lieutenant ****Greene:** Me and ten of New York's finest. Tell me you have something for me.

**Det. Rachael DeBraal:** I believe one of my confidential informants contacted your station last night.

_Greene mouthed "fuck," motioning Martinez to his computer to pull up everything he could on any connection between the Barretts and Gilmores and anyone in Indio. _

**Lieutenant ****Greene:** We received a call from California, can't say who from since he didn't leave his name.

**Det. Rachael DeBraal:** (smirking at his ploy to test her) _Her_ name, Lieutenant. And no, she's pretty clear on staying in the background until you have something more on the murder.

**Lieutenant ****Greene:** Is this a jail house informant or some hooker or druggie you got out there?

**Det. Rachael DeBraal:** I'm sure you understand the importance of the confidential part of the informant relationship, sir.

**Lieutenant ****Greene:** You called us, Detective.

**Det. Rachael DeBraal:** I did. And I have additional information for you.

**Lieutenant ****Greene:** You know who killed Allison Barrett?

**Det. Rachael DeBraal:** No.

**Lieutenant ****Greene:** Does your informant know?

**Det. Rachael DeBraal:** How about I tell you what I do know? I have another phone call to make after this and I might have some more information for you then.

**Lieutenant ****Greene:** Another tip? Your CI sure is busy. Maybe you're paying her too much.

**Det. Rachael DeBraal:** This is a family call, Lieutenant Greene.

**Lieutenant ****Greene:** Family, huh? Maybe a call to Adele and Harrison Gilmore?

**Det. Rachael DeBraal:** Might be.

_Martinez shook his head, indicating that his search for a connection had come up empty so far._

**Lieutenant ****Greene:** Cut the crap Detective. I've been working this case for 16 years, your got some tip less than a day ago.

**Det. Rachael DeBraal:** I have to go about this a certain way.

**Lieutenant ****Greene:** You want to talk to the Gilmores? Well, let me help you out. Nice people. Allison was their only child. They never gave up hope of finding her alive. I drove to their place today to tell them that their daughter, the one they'd hired detectives to look for every year, had been dead all this time. That I found her buried in a shallow grave under some God damn spooky tree, and that I still didn't know what might have happened to their granddaughter. They just walked into our squad room.

_In Indio, Rachael mashed her lips together. She'd promised Veronica and Kate to only show the picture of the woman Kate remembered being there while her mother was killed. But if she could do as she'd promised and get a lead on the possible killer to the police at nearly the same time, then all the better.. _

**Det. Rachael DeBraal:** If that's so, then you should know what I know very quickly. Now would you like to argue with me a bit more or do you want to hear what my CI had to say about your murder?

**Lieutenant ****Greene:** (disgruntled) Do they hand out bad attitudes with detective badges these days? (deep sigh) Talk to me.

_Inside __Lieutenant __Greene's commander's office, the Gilmores waited anxiously. Despite being in their 70s, both Adele and Harrison Gilmore sprang up from their chairs as __Lieutenant __Greene entered the room. _

**Lieutenant ****Greene: **We have new information.

**Harrison:** What is it?

**Adele:** Have you found our granddaughter?

**Lieutenant ****Greene:** The majority of the information we have comes out of California. And there is at least one more piece coming.

**Adele:** (voice quavering) One more? Lieutenant, please… our daughter is dead, we just want to-

_Kate's grandmother broke off as her husband's phone started to ring. _

**Lieutenant ****Greene:** Please answer the call. I promise, I'll tell you everything I know.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_In Neptune, Logan knocked on Veronica's door just as she pulled it open. Logan grinned as she jerked back, her face filled with shock and her hand rising to press to her racing heart._

**Veronica:** Damn it, Logan. You scared me.

_Logan smirked, but his eyes searched her face intently, seeing her stress level was high, leaving him to wonder what had happened earlier with Kate._

**Logan:** Did I?

**Veronica:** What are you doing here?

**Logan:** Picking you up. I was out, so I thought it might be a nice surprise. But from your reaction... you're not happy to see me. What's making you so nervous, Sugarpuss?

**Veronica:** (mildly annoyed) You startled me.

**Logan:** (mocking) You're on edge.

**Veronica:** (trying to act unaffected as she locked the door) I wasn't expecting anyone to be there, yet there you were.

**Logan:** Careful, Ronnie, remember our first rule. No lying.

**Veronica:** I'm not lying.

**Logan:** Right. You're very good at avoiding actually lying.

**Veronica:** (faux offended) It sounds as if you don't trust me. I guess I should start thinking about other plans for Spring Break, since Paris seems so unattainable.

_Her shot her a perturbed look._

**Logan:** Careful, you dangle that carrot too much and I might lose my appetite.

**VVO:** As long as you're not thinking about your birthday and surprises.

_Logan fiddled with his phone as he walked towards the Audi, setting the radio to auxiliary as she fastened her seatbelt. As the music and lyrics from Elvis' Suspicious Minds registered with her, she smiled at him, her eyes shining with laughter, the shadows he'd seen when she'd first opened the door gone for now. _

"We're caught in a trap

I can't walk out

Because I love you too much baby

Why can't you see

What you're doing to me

When you don't believe a word I say?

We can't go on together

With suspicious minds

And we can't build our dreams

On suspicious minds"

_As the song continued, both Logan and Veronica started to sing along. _

"When honey, you know

I've never lied to you

Mmm yeah, yeah

We're caught in a trap

I can't walk out

Because I love you too much baby

Why can't you see

What you're doing to me

When you don't believe a word I say?

We're caught in a trap

I can't walk out

Because I love you too much baby"

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At his home, Wallace sat on the couch eating mac-n-cheese as Daryl watched cartoons. His mom was out for the night, supporting Keith but staying in the background at his last campaign event before their trip to Chicago._

_Wallace looked at his phone and saw that he had no missed calls or messages. No calls or texts from Veronica since the Sunday before. _

_Wallace knew he'd messed up, talking to Jackie about Veronica, but she'd asked and he'd just wanted them to get along better. He'd thought that Jackie would start to like and understand Veronica if she just knew more about her. But he had been wrong. _

_Jackie still didn't like Veronica, and acted jealous whenever Wallace talked to or about the blonde girl, despite his reassurances that Veronica was just his friend. _

_And now Veronica felt betrayed, and Wallace couldn't blame her. He knew how she felt about her privacy. Veronica had a tough skin when it came to people talking smack about her, but her tolerance for what she saw as a personal betrayal or lack of loyalty was less than zero. _

_He'd messed up. He knew it and he felt bad. He would have apologized to her again that afternoon, but Rams had stopped him. Wallace frowned, realizing that he had no idea what Veronica was up to, besides planning Logan's surprise party and trying to find out who was ratting Logan out to the press. Something serious was going on, something with Kate, but Wallace didn't know. She hadn't told him. Hadn't even mentioned it in passing. _

_Picking up his phone again, he sent a quick text. _

**-text msg. from Wallace to Veronica-**

Hey Superfly, sorry for everything. I shoulda had your back. Lunch tomorrow? My treat. Egg rolls and pudding cups – your favorites.

_Lifting the phone to his ear, after dialing Jackie from memory, he listened as his kinda-girlfriend picked up the phone._

**Jackie:** Oh, is it my basketball star boyfriend calling? Hey baby!

**Wallace:** Hey Jackie. Where were you earlier?

**Jackie:** Earlier? Uh, at the mall. I'm in the salon now getting my nails done. Why?

**Wallace:** You said you were gonna come my tryouts.

**Jackie:** (lilting laughter) Oh. Don't be mad. I had something better to do. I promise to be at your first game.

_Wallace frowned._

**Wallace:** How about you see me tonight? We can get dinner and ta-

**Jackie:** Hmm, sorry, I have plans. But don't worry, we're still on for Saturday. You can pick me up at 9, (laughing) just kidding… we can meet here but we'll take my car. Oh, and do you think you could talk to (snide) Ver-RON-ica to get Cora an invite? She really wants to come and God knows a Neptune party could use a little more color.

_Wallace's frown deepened. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At Logan's beach house, Veronica sat at the outdoor dining table on the lower deck, smiling as Lynn and Logan bantered back and forth easily as they told the story of Logan's first crush, back when was just in preschool. _

**Lynn:** He was so dedicated to her. You'd think a four year old would move on quickly, but Logan insisted on taking her cookies or flowers every week for months.

**Aunt Sarah:** How did it end?

**Lynn:** She was cast for...(looking to Logan to fill in the information)

**Logan:** Sesame Street

**Veronica:** (teasing) Oh, a celebrity.

**Logan:** She wanted the Mickey Mouse Club, but she was too young.

**Aunt Sarah:** So what happened?

**Logan:** Nothing, it fell through I guess, but her mom pulled her out of school to focus on her (air quotes) "career."

**Veronica:** Was she successful?

**Logan:** Yeah.

**Veronica:** Would I know her?

_Logan smirked and shared a secretive look with Lynn._

**Logan:** Probably.

**Veronica:** What's her name?

**Logan:** Hillary.

**Veronica:** Hillary...

**Logan:** Duff.

**Veronica:** (laughing) You have got to be kidding me.

**Logan:** Would I lie?

**Veronica:** (amused, warm smile) I guess not.

**Lynn:** It all worked out in the end though.

**Veronica:** Oh?

**Lynn:** Logan met a new little blonde girl.

**Veronica:** (smiling widely) Oh god, even then you had a type.

**Aunt Sarah:** Who was the new one?

**Lynn:** Blake... what was her last name, darling?

**Logan:** Lively. Blake Lively.

_Sarah got up from the table, picking up a few dishes to take to the kitchen and Logan and Lynn followed suit. As Veronica stood, Lynn insisted she sit down again, that she was a guest, making Veronica smile. _

**VVO:** I've spent more time here that Lynn has spent with Logan is the last few years. But she's trying and he's happy, so nobody needs to mention that.

_Seeing the notification light on her phone flashing, she swiped her finger down the screen to wake it up and typed in her security code to unlock it, before seeing a text from Wallace. Her face marred with a sad frown, she put the phone down, not wanting to spoil her light mood, but then picked it up again. _

_As she read, the tension that had appeared when she'd first seen his name on her phone dissipated, and she typed in a quick reply. _

**-text msg. from Veronica to Wallace- **

Add in some chow mien and you've got yourself a date.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Lynn appeared on the deck again, sitting close beside Veronica who had moved over to the cushioned bench seating around the fire pit. _

**Lynn:** Oh, good, I wanted to talk to you quickly without Logan.

**Veronica:** OK. What's up Lynn?

**Lynn:** Everything is set on my end for his birthday.

**Veronica:** Good.

**Lynn:** Do you need anything else? I have a check for you to cover the costs for food and the band…

**Veronica:** Oh, uh, you don't have to…

**Lynn:** He's my son, it's his 18th birthday. I want to be involved as much as I can even if I don't deserve it.

**Veronica:** I-

**Lynn:** It's OK Veronica. I know that you told Logan that I was selfish.

**Veronica:** (quickly) Not recently.

_Veronica grimaced and sat back. _

**VVO:** Open mouth, insert food.

**Lynn:** Don't worry, I'm not offended. And you were right. I am trying to be better.

**Veronica:** I know.

_Veronica's lips tightened as she fought to keep back her words._

**Lynn:** You can say it. I can take it, I promise.

**Veronica:** I have a… difficult relationship with my mom too. And the thing that counts… the past hurts and trying now is good, but…

**Lynn:** But?

**Veronica:** Trying is just a word. Actions count. You should see the way Logan lights up whenever you email or call or skype.

_Lynn smiled, but her expression was sad._

**Lynn:** I'll do better. We'll set plans for Thanksgiving before I leave tomorrow.

**Veronica:** That's good.

_The two most important women in Logan's life fell silent as they watched the fire flicker and the sky turn from navy blue to black. _

**Lynn:** Oh, I was thinking. I know you rented some furniture for the party, but Logan's house is so beautiful, I would hate for anything to get broken or ruined, and you know teenagers…

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Logan drove Veronica and Backup home after dinner. As he parked next to her Mini on the street and walked her into her apartment complex she tilted her head to look up at him._

**Veronica:** (casually) We still on for Friday?

**Logan: **You going to tell me where we're going?

**Veronica: **Uh... lemme think. (cocking her head to the side) No. Just be ready to go at 7.

**Logan: **For a girl who doesn't like surprises...

**Veronica: **And for a guy who insists on surprising me despite that well established fact...

**Logan: **Stalemate.

_She unlocked her apartment door and let Backup inside, having to push on his butt to get him to comply. Standing outside on the well lit porch, Veronica turned back to Logan._

**Veronica: **Hmm. It appears so. But I like to think of it as winning this round.

**Logan: **Oh really?

**Veronica: **Absolutely.

_Veronica rose onto her toes, to kiss him, her hands lightly holding onto his shoulders._

**Logan: **Have any plans for Saturday?

**Veronica: **Me? Not really. But you… I've heard you have a busy day ahead of you.

_Veronica looked innocent, and Logan smirked._

**Logan: **I've heard rumblings. You might want to keep your evening clear.

**Veronica: **(one eyebrow arched) Oh?

**Logan: **To pick me up from the hospital.

_Veronica laughed before she could contain herself._

**Veronica: **Oh. I suppose. But it would be better if you didn't hurt yourself playing with your friends, Pookie. I like you in good working order.

_They kissed again, Veronica leaning back against the door and Logan pressing against her._

**Logan: **I could demonstrate my current good health…

**Veronica: **And my dad could demonstrate his well oiled shotgun. He'll be home any time now.

_He kissed her quickly, despite her warning._

**Logan: **That gives new meaning to 'shot down again.'

_Veronica smiled, running her hand lightly along his jaw. _

**Veronica: **Your mom leaves tomorrow, right?

**Logan: **That's the plan.

**Veronica: **Then maybe I could pencil you after I drop off Shi?

**Logan: **(teasing)Is that what the kids are calling it these days?

_Veronica laughed and kissed him again, their mouths locked together as they continued their friendly duel wordlessly._

**Keith: **Ah-hmm.

_They broke apart but stayed close together as they turned to look at Keith. _

**Logan: **Mr. Mars, how's the campaign?

**Keith: **Good. Thanks Logan. I wanted to say happy birthday bef-

**Veronica: **(quickly)Alright. Good talk. Night Logan.

_Veronica pushed him back with one hand while grabbing her dad's arm and pulling him towards the apartment door._

**Veronica: **I just love that we're all getting along.

_Logan looked confused, and Keith no less so, but Veronica just smiled brightly, opened the door and pushed her dad through it._

_Inside Keith turned to her._

**Keith: **Honey?

**Veronica: **Oh, before I forget Lynn wanted me to give you a campaign donation…

_She fished in her bag and pulled out the generous check._

**Keith: **Thanks. But what was that about?

**Veronica: **(blankly)What?

**Keith: **That.

**Veronica: **(tilting her head) I'm sorry, you're going ot have to be more specific.

**Keith: **You not letting me wish Logan a happy birthday.

**Veronica: **I did.

_Keith sent her a dry look._

**Veronica: **I clearly heard the words happy birthday. (faux confusion) Do you want to sign my card for him? Go halfsies on the gift?

**Keith: **Veronica.

_She rolled her eyes and laughed._

**Veronica: **We're planning a surprise party for him. And being nosey, Logan is (holds up her hand with fingers just a hair's breadth apart) this close to figuring it out.

**Keith: **And?

**Veronica: **And we're all trying to divert him. Muddy the waters.

_Keith just look confused._

**Veronica: **Anything that can look suspicious that has nothing to do with the actual surprise. Red herrings.

_Keith sighed. _

**VVO:** Logan doesn't know that my dad is going out of town. That's part of his birthday surprise. Even if he finds out about the party, I still have a few aces up my sleeve.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

(Thursday, October 20)

_The next morning, Veronica was wearing her hair up in a messy bun with a headband holding back any wisps of hair that tried to escape. As another gambit in the game of keeping Logan diverted from his surprise party, she was also wearing an outfit she knew would capture Logan's attention. Lynn had given her a few new clothing items, including a black shirtdress with ¾ sleeves. Veronica had paired it with a pair of brown boots, but knew that the fact that she was wearing something his mother had given her and the row of buttons down the front would be the things he focused on. The next day she planned to wear the same outfit she'd worn to Dick's Invisible Children event, knowing that the memories it invoked in Logan would be enough to shortchange the blood flow to his brain. _

_Standing at her locker talking to Wallace, Veronica felt lighter than she had in days. Logan's party was only two days away, her part in Kate's case was over, and she and Wallace were mending fences. She was worried for Kate, and still had a lot to pull together for Logan's birthday weekend, but it all felt like stuff that was manageable. Normal even. If only Weidman would come through with something on who was selling info on Logan to the tabloids. _

_As Jackie swept up to warp her arm around Wallace, Veronica frowned. No her life wasn't perfect or carefree, but it was her life, and it was better than it could be. Better than it had been a year ago. Veronica quickly excused herself to get to class._

**Jackie:** Did you ask her about an invite for Cora?

**Wallace:** No.

**Jackie:** Why not?

**Wallace:** Because I'm not going to.

_Jackie looked angry, but Wallace held his ground. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_In second period 2__nd__ period economics/history Logan listened while Matt Barone and Emily talked about race care driving._

**Emily:** It's a total rush.

**Matt Barone:** And you can just pay to do it? Like rent a car and a timeslot?

**Emily:** Yeah.

**Alexis:** Race car drivers are so sexy.

**Matt Barone:** They wear diapers and shit in their pants since they can't take breaks during races.

_Alexis' face screwed up in disgust, while Emily smirked at Matt. _

**Alexis:** Ew.

**Emily:** Anyway, how many people do you think would be interested in actually racing?

**Matt Barone:** I don't know, everyone?

_Emily laughed._

**Emily:** Hey Logan have you ever raced?

**Logan:** Not on the street. But yeah.

**Alexis:** Oh my God, that's right your dad did that racing movie… Into the horizon.

**Logan:** Yeah. (nonchalant) I got to get behind the wheel and do a few laps.

**Matt Barone:** Was it awesome?

**Logan:** What do you think, man?

**Matt Barone:** Yeah.

_In astronomy, Nash sat awkwardly by Meg as they went over their next assignment. _

**Nash:** So we need to go to an observatory. How about Friday?

**Meg:** I'm busy.

**Nash:** Saturday?

**Meg:** Busy again.

**Nash:** Can you ask to change your work schedule? I'd like to get this over with.

**Meg:** (tightly, hiding her hurt at his apparent distaste at spending time with her) I'm sure, but no. I have the night off, I just have plans.

**Nash:** (frowning) You have a date or something?

_Meg looked surprised that he would ask._

**Nash:** (looking down) Sorry, none of my business. Your sister mentioned a guy, that's all.

_Meg frowned. _

**Meg:** You're right. It is none of your business. How about next weekend? I work until 8 on Friday, we could meet up after that.

**Nash:** Uh, sure.

_In English Lit, Veronica had resumed her normal seat by Wallace, but stopped Kate on the way out of class. _

**Veronica:** I checked out your grandparents, they're good people by all accounts.

_Kate looked relieved, but still unsure._

**Veronica:** You don't have to do this Kate, you can wait a day or two.

**Kate:** (weary) No. They've been waiting 16 years. I can't make them wait anymore.

**Veronica:** And your parents?

**Kate:** I'm not ready to deal with them yet.

**Veronica:** I understand.

**Kate:** I'm going to talk to the Paterson Police today at 2. I was hoping…

**Veronica:** I can skip out of 6th period.

**Kate:** (relieved) Thanks Veronica. I couldn't have done this without you.

**Veronica:** I'm sorry for how it turned out, Kate.

**Kate:** It's not over yet.

_Kate entered the hall, her narrow shoulders slumped as she contemplated what the afternoon would bring. Veronica's detective friend had emailed the picture of Kate's mother… Hillary. She was trying to remember to call the woman who raised her Hillary. She had raised her, but she had lied to Kate her whole life too, and it looked likely that she was the one who had killed Kate's real mother. Kate knew what she'd seen in the dream. _

_Kate's grandparents had recognized the picture of Hillary that Kate had given to Det. DeBraal. Her real name was Amy Hoff and she had been best friends with Kate's mother in high school. Amy had been friends with both Kate's parents after they moved to Paterson. According to Det. DeBraal's conversation with her grandparents, Amy had always been jealous of Allison, and they'd never really warmed to her despite knowing her for years. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Veronica sat next to Logan during their FBLA meeting at lunch, not really paying attention to Mr. Pope as he talked about stocks. Half the seats in the circle were empty, school had been in session for six weeks, and students' attention was wandering and fading. _

_Elsewhere on campus a shadowy figure snuck into the science classroom and looked through Mr. Woo's desk drawers until the gloved hands opened a small pencil box and found a key ring. Moving swiftly to the door to the science storeroom, the figure slipped inside and shut the door quietly. Sorting through several bottles of chemicals on a tall shallow shelf, the figure rearranged several of the bottles then pulled a cell phone from his pocket, setting on the shelf, hidden behind one of the bottles. _

_At Logan's beach house, Lynn and Sarah set their suitcases in the back of Lynn's car and drove away, headed to LA. Sarah was flying out the next day to return to her family in Wisconsin._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_In the girls bathroom that V frequently used as her office, Veronica sat on the sinks while Rams looked around with some absent interest, and Kate paced the small space. _

**Veronica:** It's time.

_After Kate placed the call and told the lieutenant what she remembered, he told her what they'd learned._

**Lieutenant ****Greene:** We talked to Wit Sec, Ms. Barrett. The woman in the picture you sent, Amy Hoff, was friends with your parents, and having an affair with your father. She said that she was home with you and your mother when two men dressed in black with masks covering their faces burst into the house and took Allison, your mother, with them. Your father insisted that she was in danger and threatened not to testify if she couldn't come with him into the program.

**Kate:** But that's not what happened.

**Lieutenant ****Greene:** No. Apparently not. And the Feds must have had their head up their ass to believe it for a second. Mob guys don't wear masks. They want you to know who's coming after you. It's all about intimidation.

**Kate:** So what happens now?

**Lieutenant ****Greene:** Well if you'll be so kind as to tell us where you are and who you are, we'll have your father and Hoff picked up for questioning.

**Kate:** And if that puts them in danger?

**Lieutenant ****Greene:** Your father didn't steal from the Corellis, and his testimony didn't amount to anything. I can't imagine that they'd be willing to go that far to get back at him now. Besides we'll keep it quiet. At least until an arrest is made.

**Kate:** Do you have enough to arrest my…

**Lieutenant ****Greene:** We found the murder weapon. We're running tests now. If we get prints or blood that doesn't belong to your mother and we can match it to Hoff we'll have a solid case. So what do you say Ms. Barrett? You ready to tell us who and where you are so we can close this case?

**Kate:** (releasing a shaky breath) My name is Kate Rakes. I live in Neptune, California with my… parents. Adam and Hillary Rakes.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Kate and Rams were both missing from Mrs. Drummond's 7th period health class. Veronica sat at the table in the back with Logan, his hand rubbing up and down her arm. _

**Logan:** (softly, while his fingers drift up to play with the collar of her dress) Have I told you how much I like this dress?

**Veronica:** (slight smile) You may have mentioned it.

**Logan:** I do. I really do.

**Veronica:** Is that a compliment for me for how it looks on me or your mother for buying it?

**Logan:** Trust me, I am not thinking about my mother right now at all.

**Veronica:** (meeting his eyes) No? I thought you might have been thinking that your house is empty now.

**Logan:** (smiling) That had crossed my mind, but I was thinking more along the lines of you and me.

**Veronica:** (sounding vaguely interested) Yeah?

**Logan:** (sotto voce) Filling my empty house with all those little sounds you make when I'm touching you.

_Veronica flushed and didn't reply, looking forward._

**Logan:** (quietly) How you get louder when I've moving inside you.

_Logan shifted his chair closer to hers, his hand resting on the length of thigh exposed by her dress. Caressing her softly, his fingers slid just under the hem of her dress before moving to play with the lowest button on the dress, his fingers brushing her inner thighs where the button dangled, causing her to jolt in reaction._

**Logan:** I'd like to hear the sound of all these buttons hitting the floor as I rip this dress off you, but I don't think you'd appreciate me destroying your gift.

**Veronica:** (tightly) No, I wouldn't.

**Logan:** That's alright. I'm flexible. (teasing) Not as flexible as you, but I can appreciate the process of undressing my beautiful girlfriend.

_Logan smirked as he saw the flags of color on her cheeks, the protrusion of her nipples through the layers of fabric that he was describing removing from her, and the shallowness of her breathing._

_Logan kept up his running monologue for the rest of class, earning Mrs. Drummond's censorious eye more than once. Veronica was in a state of heightened arousal as the final bell rang and Logan pulled her to her feet. Not caring who was around he kissed her hard and deep, pressing her against his body. _

**Logan:** Follow me back to my place.

**Veronica:** (weakly) I have to get Shi…

**Logan:** (softly insistent) Push it back an hour.

**Veronica:** I-

_He kissed her again and she nodded, her expression hazy. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Veronica followed Logan closely back to his place until she got caught at the last light between the school and the private community that he lived in. Parking in his driveway she quickly got out of her car, clicking the alarm to lock it and hurrying around the side of the house to Logan's front door that faced the small bluff. _

_As she pushed open the door, Veronica briefly considered how lucky Logan was to have found a place that offered so much privacy. Situated in the back corner of the small coastal development at the base of the foothills that lead into the 90909 zip codes most affluent neighborhoods, Logan's house was in the back corner of the subdivision, on the beach facing a small bluff. _

_As soon as she stepped inside, Logan was coming at her, his overshirt and shoes already removed, with the top button of his jeans unfastened. Logan's arms wrapped around her pulling her onto her toes as her one of her arms curled around his neck and the other around his back as their mouths met hungrily. _

_As their tongues dueled, his hands moved down her back and over her hips, untying the belt that cinched in at her waist, then drifting lower to her bare thighs, then moving back up. He pulled back as his hands found only bare skin under her dress._

_His look was questioning and appreciative, making her smile and bite her lip as he lifted her up and her legs wrapped around him automatically. _

**Veronica:** I took them off in the car.

**Logan:** (grinning) Naughty. I do love your surprises.

_He walked them over to the kitchen island, setting her on the cold stone counter, making her push her body up towards his warmth in reaction. _

**Logan:** Cold? I'll warm you up.

**Veronica:** Promises, promises.

_Logan grinned as she yanked his shirt up and off. Her hands sliding down his chest, dragging her short nails over his flat nipples and down his abs to his waist band, where she unzipped him quickly._

**Logan:** Someone is in a hurry.

**Veronica:** You know I am.

**Logan:** Well, I was taught to never keep a lady waiting.

_One of his hands moved between her legs, running lightly between her pink folds to find her clit. Veronica responded with a __shameless, eager sound that earned her a smile from him._

**Logan:** (teasing, pleased) And there it is.

_He slipped a finger inside of her moving it in and out a few times before adding a second finger to stretch her, __the evidence of her arousal coating his fingers._

_Veronica's face was a clear picture of passion and need as her small hands pushed his jeans and boxers down. Logan withdrew his fingers, rubbing her clit a few more times, before gripping her hips and shifting her to the edge of the counter. __Catching her mouth in a hard kiss, Logan groaned at the feel of her nails dragging down his back, before thrusting into her waiting body._

_Her small cry of pleasure sounded in the large room, as she gave herself over to the feeling of having him sheathed inside her again. Logan's hips worked ceaselessly between her thighs, his hands pulling the dress up and over her head, leaving her only in her bra and boots. _

_Veronica ignored the look of __insufferable satisfaction on his face, as he looked at her appraisingly. Wrapping __her legs around his back tighter, to pull him deeper, soft whimpering sounds coming from her lips with each thrust, spurring him into a frenzy, until her climax triggered his own release._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Sitting on the deck at Rams' house, Kate listened to the ringing of the phone, waiting for her grandparents to pick up. Rams wasn't far away, just inside the house through the wide French doors._

**Harrison Gilmore:** (voice quivering with emotion) Hello?

**Kate:** (shaky, quiet) Hi. Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore? This is Kate...

**Harrison Gilmore:** (teary) Well, now child, I think you could call us Grandma and Grandpa, if you'd like.

**Adele Gilmore:** We know that you don't know us, Katie. But we have loved you all your life.

**Kate:** (eyes filled with tears) I'm so sorry.

**Adele Gilmore:** None of that now. Nothing that happened was any fault of yours. We're just so… so happy to have this second chance with you.

**Harrison Gilmore:** This must be difficult for you. We're here for you, for whatever you need.

**Kate:** Thank you. I'd like to meet you, but I just… this has all been…

**Harrison Gilmore:** We're here child. We're not going anywhere. You just let us know when and we'll call the airlines. You can come here or we can go to where you are.

**Kate:** Can you… can you tell me about my mother? I remember her now, but it's just a few memories…

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At the beach house, Veronica was still wrapped around Logan, her face and body relaxed as her fingers traced his spine, then fanned out to explore each cut of muscle in his back. Logan kissed her neck, then tightened his hold around her, lifting her off the counter and walking towards his couch. Veronica hooked one arm around his neck to keep herself upright, her other hand sliding into his hair, tugging on it until his mouth was lined up with hers. Leaning forward to kiss him tenderly, she suddenly stiffened and tugged sharply on his hair just as Logan was about to sit down._

**Veronica:** No. Nah-uh.

**Logan:** What?

**Veronica:** Your pants.

**Logan:** My pants?

**Veronica:** (smirking) They bother me, take them off.

_He grinned, hitching her higher so she could link her ankles behind his back, supporting her own weight as he released his hold on her to push his pants and boxers down and off, kicking them and his shoes off. _

_Moving in perfect sync, he slid his hands under her bottom again as he lowered them down to the couch, as she unwrapped her legs from around him, curling them on either side of his hips. Logan sat back, looking at her with a satisfied smile. _

**Logan:** I'm glad my mom came to visit, but I'm glad that she's gone now too.

**Veronica:** Yeah. Me too.

**Logan:** And you thought my house was going to be too big for me.

_She leaned forward to kiss his chin, nibbling on it teasingly._

**Veronica:** Too small, definitely too small.

**Logan:** (hands stroking up and down her back) I don't know, I've heard that good things come in small packages.

_She smiled and kept kissing her way down his neck as he unhooked her bra and pulled it down her arms, before tossing it aside. Logan's hands slipped around her front, cupping her breasts and playing with her nipples lightly. Veronica rotated her hips in his lap slowly, pressing her center against his stiffening length._

_Sliding an arm around her back he twisted and lowered her to the couch. He laughed, his face pressed into her chest as he felt her boots press against his thighs. _

**Veronica:** What?

**Logan:** Your boots.

**Veronica:** You want me to take them off?

**Logan:** No, was just thinking you need a cowboy hat to go with them.

**Veronica:** We don't have time for dress up today, Pookie.

**Logan:** But later?

**Veronica:** If you're good.

**Logan:** My birthday is coming up.

**Veronica:** (ponderous) Is it? Thanks for reminding me, it had completely slipped my mind.

_Veronica could feel his smile as he took one of her breasts into his mouth, suckling lightly. She arched her back pressing harder against him, letting her hands roam over his shoulders and back, then down his biceps. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At the Neptune Sheriff's office, Leo and Sacks led Kate's parents into separate interrogation rooms. Kate's father was defiantly demanding his lawyer and to speak to his daughter while his current wife was silent, her face a mask of dread. _

_Rodgers decided to take a swing at the husband first, since the story started with him. Walking out 30 minutes later, he left Kate's father crying into his hands as the reality of his wife's death and settled in- along with the horrifying thought that his then two year old daughter had witnessed her murder. No matter how his wife had died, the blame came back to him. It was his affair, his involvement with the mob. From the man's stunned reaction to his daughter's memory and the discovery of his wife's body just beyond the edges of his previous backyard, Rodgers was convinced that he had not taken part in his wife's murder. _

_Which left the woman in interview room two. Rodgers had just sat down to interview Hillary Rakes, aka Amy Hoff, when the call came in about an explosion at Neptune High. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

* * *

Words 6602

So, Hank is wearing on some of your nerves… and some of you still don't care for Kate's story. While this story is ultimately about Logan and Veronica, I obviously like to include other characters and mysteries, not just relationship stuff. If you've stuck around this long, I think you'll probably accept that about me and keep reading.

A few of you have commented recently on Kate and Rams, and not recalling if they were on the show or not. The names are from the show (I guarantee that my creativeness does not extend to naming a character Rams), but the characters were never shown. Rams was mentioned in Normal is the Watchword and Kate was a prom or homecoming queen candidate along with Emma Harris. I have a whole list of random characters mentioned on the show but never shown. Even Enbom was no more than a name and a single line in one episode. Chester was mentioned in An Echolls Family Christmas…and on and on. MarsInvesigations dot net has a who's who that is a great resource.


	24. Ch 24: Forgivness Unforgiven

**Recap:** School resumes with several new additions. LoVe are going strong, but ghosts of the past are never far behind. Newly engaged Keith is running for Sheriff. The anniversary of Lilly's death brings back bittersweet memories. Logan makes strides to earning the Paris trip and receives an offer of help dealing with his family and past from his neighbor. Kate's nightmares drive her to the edge and she finally confronts what the dreams may mean, but the truth may be more than she bargained for. Busy planning a fundraiser but with Rams and her friends at her side, she and Veronica forge ahead. Duncan's affair with Kendall continued past warnings to both to stop, but eventually Duncan decides to start reconnecting with old friends and his high school life. Wallace likes Jackie, and thinks they have moved from dating to exclusive, but the friction between Jackie and V makes things difficult and only gets worse when Jackie is a suspect in who is leaking negative info on Logan to the press. Dick's interest in Mac continues to grow, causing friction with Enbom, and making Mac face down the hard choice of moving on or back or going it alone. After run ins with both Lizzy and Nash, Meg ends her relationship with Richie. Logan is suspicious about Veronica's secrecy (planning his birthday) and vows to find her out, so she recruits his friends to throw up a smoke screen. A fracture in Veronica's friendship with Wallace opens as Logan's aunt and mother visit and attempt to reconnect with each other and Logan. An explosion rocks Neptune High leaving emergency services scrambling.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Forgiveness/Unforgiven **

**(Thursday, Oct. 20, cont.)**

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Kendall had better luck following Duncan Kane from his soccer practice that day. The heir to a billionaire's fortune went from his school to a small shop in the ritzy part of downtown Neptune. Kendall parked a few spots away from him, then waited. _

_Duncan exited the shop, carrying an oversized flat box, and Kendall timed it so she bumped into him just outside a salon next door affecting surprised pleasure._

**Kendall:** Duncan.

**Duncan:** (awkward) Mrs. Casablancas.

**Kendall:** (smiling seductively) I thought you might have been out of town.

**Duncan:** No.

**Kendall:** You haven't been returning my calls.

**Duncan:** (embarrassed) I'm not supposed to talk to you, or see you.

**Kendall:** Oh. Are you grounded? I thought you were an adult. My mistake.

**Duncan:** (flushing) I'm sorry, I should have called you back, but I don't think it's a good idea for us to see each other anymore.

_Kendall raised her hand to her chest as if she was hurt by his words, her hand drawing his attention to the impressive display of curves and cleavage revealed by _a low-cut red, slinky dress.

**Kendall:** What's the problem? Didn't I treat you right?

_Duncan shifted on his feet. _

**Kendall:** Let's sit down, (moving closer to him and pressing against his chest) talk over a cool drink.

**Duncan:** I have to go. Sorry.

_His words are a rejection, but he doesn't step back from her, and she pushes harder. _

**Kendall:** I've enjoyed our time together, and I thought you did too. It's the least you can do.

**Duncan:** I... I did, but it's over now. (He sees the flash of anger on her face.) I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I thought we were just... you know.

_Kendall seethed, trying to hold onto her temper. She wanted nothing more than to tell the stupid boy that he hadn't meant anything to her, other than a potential payday, but it was that very potential that helped her hold her tongue._

**Kendall:** It was more than that to me. I don't have many friends in this town... After Big Dick left...

_She forced her eyes to fill with tears, pushing out her lower lip in a pout. _

**Kendall:** All people care about in this town is money.

**Duncan:** I'm sorry, I don't... do you want money?

**Kendall:** (gritting her teeth) I just want to spend time with you. We have fun, right?

**Duncan:** Yeah, but I think I should be having fun with people my own age. I'm really sorry, but I have to go.

_Kendall watched with astonished frustration as Duncan walked away from her quickly._

**Kendall:** (under her breath) What? Do they chemically castrate the boys at his school?

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At the Sheriff's offices, Inga turned up the emergency radio frequency used by the fire department as Rodgers shouted out orders. Assigning one detective to remain at the station with Inga, who agreed to stay late, the others raced around, grabbing supplies including masks and two HazMat suits bought after 9/11. Rodgers knew that most law enforcement related injuries from chemical sites were headache and respiratory, which the masks would minimize. _

**Rodgers:** Inga, get on the line with the County HazMat teams, let me know their ETA as soon as you have it. Patch it over the emergency frequency too.

_The school was a short trip away, and as the six patrol cars sped into the main parking lot in front of the school, the fire engines were already unloading their crew and supplies. Smoke was escaping the building and Rodgers could see the flicker of flames through the windows of two separate classrooms. Rodgers barked out orders for two deputies to suit up and search for any assailants, then assist with evacuating the school, leaving the area around the explosion to Chief Lucia's men. Sending four more deputies to secure the entrances and exits on either side of the affected building, he walked over to where the fire chief was issuing his own set of commands. _

**Chief Lucia**: Knock that fire down, it's burning in the science wing, more explosions are possible. Grab anyone you see and get them out of there. Paramedics are on their way.

**Fireman1:** (over the radio) The gas is off chief to the whole school.

**Chief Lucia**: Good. Get back here now.

**Rodgers:** HazMat is five minutes out. You need any of my guys?

**Chief Lucia**: Any idea of how many people were in there?

**Rodgers:** No. It's after school hours, so hopefully no one. No word from Clemmons yet.

**Chief Lucia**: We'll relay out any survivors to your guys.

_Rodgers nodded and the fire crews not already spraying water and chemical fire retardant into the burning science buildings set about their assigned tasks. _

_Two minutes later the first radio transmission about survivors came. _

**Firefighter2**: (over a crackling radio) We have bodies, five so far. They're down, shallow respiratory. Need evac now.

**Chief Lucia**: The chemicals?

**Firefighter2**: Still lots left in bottles, it looks bad.

**Chief Lucia**: (making a split second decision) Punch out the windows.

_Breaking the windows was a risk, since oxygen would feed the fire, but if there were unexploded chemicals still inside, Chief Lucia wanted to get all his men and the victims out as soon as possible. The building could be rebuilt, lives were irreplaceable. _

_Seconds after giving the order, three windows were punched out from the inside and the whoosh of the fire gaining strength made the hair on the back of Rodgers' neck stand up. _

**Chief Lucia**: Go, go, go!

**Rodgers:** Follow them.

_Rodgers remaining three deputies raced towards the building behind a wall of firemen. Operating as a smooth team, the firefighters inside passed through the limp bodies of unconscious students to the men waiting just outside. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Outside Java the Hut, Dick walked Mac to her car, his face uncharacteristically serious._

**Mac:** I think you're starting to get it. Just brush up before tomorrow's quiz-

**Dick:** (abruptly) We're not friends.

**Mac:** OK. (frowning, speaking slowly) Then I'm just your tutor?

**Dick:** No. We're not friends.

**Mac:** (hurt) Fine. Nobody is forcing you to be here.

**Dick:** (his expression tense) No. I mean I don't want to be your friend.

**Mac:** (annoyed) I heard you.

**Dick:** No, wait, this isn't coming out right. I mean, (slowly and loudly) I don't want to be your friend.

**Mac:** (hiding her hurt and confusion behind annoyance) Yeah, I got that. Thanks.

**Dick:** (swiping his hand through his hair in frustration) Fuck. OK, how about this?

_He grabbed Mac and kissed her on the lips in a move so surprising Mac was completely still and let him hold her and kiss her, her arms hanging limply at her side the whole time._

_He set her back down on her heels and looked down at her, cautious of what her reaction would be._

**Dick:** (softly) I don't want to be your friend.

_He shrugged and looked awkward. Mac blinked rapidly, her face stunned, as she tried to process data that just doesn't make sense._

**Dick:** Mac? Say something.

**Mac:** (breathless) You don't want to be by friend?

**Dick:** No, that's not true.

**Mac:** Then...

**Dick:** I love being your friend. I want us to keep being friends. But I want more. I like you Mac-attack. I want to be clear.

**Mac:** (mouth hanging open) I think… we're clear.

**Dick:** So think about it.

**Mac:** About…

**Dick:** Being my girlfriend. See, still friends, just… more.

**Mac:** More. OK. (slowly) I'm going to need to think about it.

**Dick:** (ducking his head and shrugging awkwardly) Yeah. I kinda expected that.

_Dick leaned down and kissed her again. _

**Dick:** You can think about that too, while you're thinking.

**Mac:** OK.

_When she just stood there blinking at him, he grinned._

**Dick:** Mac?

**Mac:** Huh?

**Dick:** If you don't leave, I'm going to kiss you again.

_She remained still, staring up at him, her blue eyes bright and her pink mouth barely parted, as if she might start speaking any second._

_Grinning, he took her bag off her shoulder, setting it on the ground at her feet, then leaned in, running his hands up and down her arms. _

**Dick:** I really like kissing you.

**Mac:** Uh-

_Closing the last few inches between them, Dick pressed his lips against hers, easing her body forward until she was leaning into his chest. Tracing his tongue along her lower lip, he dipped it inside, taking his time, exploring her mouth. A deep warmth spread through his chest, and he held her tighter as her arms lifted to circle his neck. She finally started participating in the kiss, and Dick wished it could go on forever, or at least until he'd sold her on the idea of dating him. _

_Mac's brain was still a jumble of emotion and anxiety, but while her mind was unsure, her body knew what it wanted, and what to do. Her tongue swirled around his as her fingers played with the shaggy blond hair at his neck, finding it softer than she'd expected. _

_Dick was the one who broke the kiss, and Mac felt bereft. He raised one hand slowly, tugging on the strand of pink hair then sliding his fingers along the curve of her jaw. It was the tenderness in his touch that galvanized her to attention. A wave of tension rolled outwards from her navel, leaving her feeling jittery and energized, ready to pounce or run. All that shaky emotion wrapped around her chest, tightening bands of tension heightening the emotion behind each breath as she waited and hoped and feared._

**Dick: **I guess you should go think about this now, huh?

**Mac: **Think?

**Dick: **About how we're not just friends.

**Mac: **Oh…OK. We're not...You don't…'cause….right. OK. Um, yeah. I should go. I should... really go.

**Dick: **(smiles sadly) Yeah. Just…

**Mac: **What?

**Dick: **Just don't go too far.

_Mac nodded shakily, picking up her bag and stumbling the few feet to her car as if she was on autopilot. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Rodgers phone rang, and seeing Clemmons number he answered the call, counting as the firemen outside ran the students to his deputies who completed the relay to the paramedics a safe distance away. _

**Rodgers:** Clemmons, what was going on in the science wing after school today?

**Clemmons:** I don't... Vincent... Mr. Wu... was cleaning out the science storeroom.

**Rodgers:** Students?

**Clemmons:** They volunteered for extra credit.

**Rodgers:** How many?

**Clemmons:** I don't know.

**Rodgers:** Then we have a problem.

**Clemmons:** I'm on my way.

**Rodgers:** (to Chief Lucia) No count on the students.

**Chief Lucia**: We have 5 out so far. (activating his radio) Status report?

**Fireman2:** (over the radio) Still looking chief, at least two walls took heavy damage.

**Chief Lucia**: Structural?

**Fireman2:** (over the radio) Looks like.

**Chief Lucia**: What do'ya think?

**Fireman2:** (over the radio) I don't-

_The firefighter in charge on the inside broke off as another explosion sounded, blowing a hole in the exterior wall the size of a large truck. _

**Chief Lucia**: Status?

_One by one the firefighters inside checked in, but two failed to reply._

**Chief Lucia**: Find Jones and Ayala, last location inside the storeroom.

**Fireman2:** (over the radio) On it.

**Chief Lucia**: You have one minute, they I'm pulling you out.

_The radio was eerily silent as the seconds ticked by, small explosions and pops sounding from inside the school. _

**Chief Lucia**: Time's up. Get out of there. (Not receiving any reply, the chief gritted his teeth.) That's an order Davis.

**Fireman2:** (over the radio) Found them.

**Fireman3:** (over the radio) Got two more victims.

**Chief Lucia**: Evac now. Everyone out.

_Five firemen came out of the large hole in the wall, four with bodies over their shoulders, the fifth bringing up the rear. Over the radio, calls of "All clear" sounded as the firemen and deputies who had been searching the school for anyone else, poured out the front and side doors. _

**Chief Lucia**: All clear. Put that fire out. Keep your distance.

_The firemen on the hose and ladder lines attacked the fire, turning every hose they had on it as the HazMat teams finally arrived. _

**Paramedic:** You the deputy in charge? The teacher wants to talk to you.

_Rodgers jogged after the paramedic, to a tall Asian man laid out on a stretcher with an oxygen mask in place._

**Rodgers:** Mr. Wu?

**Mr. Wu:** (nodding, raspy) Seven

**Rodgers:** What?

**Mr. Wu:** Seven students.

**Paramedic:** We need to take him now.

_Rodgers nodded his chest tightening. They'd gotten seven out in total, but that counted the teacher. They were missing one. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Far removed from the drama at the school and the café, Veronica was sitting in the deep shadows of early evening at the Kane estate. She always took Shi out, but because she'd been late, she hadn't wanted__ to waste time packing __up__ the __little girl or dealing with her __car seat__. _

_The two blondes sat on a blanket surrounded by perfectly green grass, not a weed in sight, playing with some plastic farm animals._

**Shiloh:** Duk

**Veronica:** No this is a cow, you know that.

**Shiloh:** Duk!

_Veronica looked to where Shiloh was staring and saw Duncan standing awkwardly nearby._

**Veronica:** (pushing down her own trepidation) Duncan. That's your brother, Duncan

**Shiloh:** (frowning, trying hard to pronounce his name) Dukn.

**Veronica:** That's better. Duncan.

**Duncan:** She's… so cute.

**Veronica:** And smart and curious.

**Duncan:** OK.

**Veronica:** No, I mean, don't… you shouldn't just tell her she's cute. People always say girls are cute or pretty or beautiful, but boys are smart or clever.

**Duncan:** (smiling, quietly amused) So, you read a book on kids?

_An instinctive smile, born on years past tugged at Veronica's lips, but she maintained her sedate expression. _

**Veronica:** (lightly) Well, what did I know about raising kids?

**Duncan:** Right, no, I mean that's good. It's just... (smiling wider) you read a book.

**Veronica:** And did a ton of google searches.

_Duncan nodded.__ It was so Veronica to read a book when she wanted to understand something, even if that something was a person._

**Duncan:** Can I…

_He waived his hand towards them, asking to join__ them__, and Veronica nodded hesitantly. Veronica was willing to go to the wall for the people she loved, even if that meant tolerating Duncan._

**Veronica:** Sure.

_Duncan moved closer, Shi watching him with a frown until he sat down in the grass beside her. Scrambling to her feet, the blonde toddler moved to Veronica and sat in her sister's lap, her back pressed against Veronica's chest, her small hands gripping Veronica's arm as it wrapped around her little body. _

**Duncan:** (hurt) She's scared of me.

**Veronica:** She… takes a bit to warm up to people.

**Duncan:** How long did it take you?

**Veronica:** Oh, ah, we met under… exigent circumstances. (Duncan looked confused.) I had to change her poopy diaper about 30 seconds after meeting her for the first time.

_Duncan looked alarmed._

**Veronica:** Don't worry, she's almost to the point where she can be potty trained.

**Duncan:** OK. (refocusing on Shiloh) Hi Shiloh. Are you having fun playing?

_Shi looked unsure of Duncan, but she nodded, tightening her grip on Veronica's arm. _

**Shiloh:** Roka.

**Duncan:** Roka?

**Veronica:** That's me.

**Duncan:** (smiling nostalgically) Lilly called you Ronica, Shiloh, Roka.

**Veronica:** Well, Shi has an excuse, and I didn't mind Ronica.

**Duncan:** I think it was to balance out all the times Lilly used your full name. (deep voice) Veronica Mars.

**Veronica:** (wistful smile) Yeah. Maybe.

**VVO:** I spent so much of my childhood with Lilly and Duncan. Then they were both gone. Now all I have is my memory of who we were. Or who I thought we were. We were happy, but it's hard to remember the good times knowing what I know now.

_Duncan looked down, picking up one of Shiloh's animals. He fiddled with it for a moment then held it out to the sister he'd barely taken the time to meet, let alone get to know. Shiloh smiled and grabbed it from his hand. _

**Shiloh:** Ow.

**Duncan:** (alarmed) Did I-

**Veronica:** Cow. She's still picking up words. She's only 17 months old.

_Shiloh handed him back the cow, smiling widely and Duncan's expressing softened. _

**Duncan:** She looks…

**Veronica:** I know. Good sharing, Shiloh. Very good.

_Shiloh grinned up at her sister, no pretense in her small face with rounded cheeks and cherub mouth. Blue eyes, so similar stared into each other's silent understanding passing between the sisters._

**Shiloh:** Roka ood?

**Veronica:** I try.

**Duncan:** As long as it's not egg rolls.

_Shiloh looked at Duncan with curious seriousness, then smiled. _

**Shiloh:** Roka ood.

_Comfortable __with Duncan's presence __now, Shi pushed her way out of Veronica's lap and ran across the lawn. _

**Veronica:** (calling loudly) Don't go too far, Shi.

_Shiloh circled back to them coming up to Duncan and looking at him with questioning eyes. She grabbed his hand, pulling on it insistently._

**Veronica:** (hesitant) I think… Logan plays with her. Tossing her in the air, or swinging her like an airplane. I think she wants you to… do that.

**Duncan:** Oh, OK.

_Duncan stood and picked up the little girl awkwardly, throwing her into the air only a foot or so._

**Shiloh:** (happy) Mo. Mo.

_Duncan did it again and Shiloh repeated her demand._

**Duncan:** You won't hurt her, just don't drop her. She likes to go higher.

_Duncan hesitated, but tossed her higher, smiling as little high pitched squeals of laughter filled the air._

**VVO:** Duncan has ignored her existence until now, but Shiloh can just accept him. Part of me wishes I still had that kind of innocence and optimism. And part of me knows that those very things will break her heart one day.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Jogging over to Chief Lucia, Rodgers spilled the bad news. _

**Rodgers:** The teacher says there were seven students.

_Chief Lucia's expression was tight with anger. His eyes raked over the dim scene, County road crews working to set up temporary flood lights so they could continue the search and cleanup into the night._

_Going over to his best trained search and rescue men, he looked them over, seeing that they were ready for action._

**Chief Lucia:** Get suited up boys, as soon as I give the go ahead, we're going back in.

**Fireman2:** Chief?

**Chief Lucia:** Our count is short one student.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Jake Kane found them__ on the lawn.__ Playing in the grass in the shade of a willow tree. He smiled at his children, and the girl he'd long thought was his as well. _

**Jake:** Ah, Veronica. I saw your car.

**Veronica:** Hey Jake.

_Duncan looked stunned at the easy friendliness between them._

**Jake:** And Duncan.

**Shiloh:** Da!

_Duncan set Shi down and she raced to their father, who scooped her up and kissed her cheek nosily, earning another giggle._

**Jake:** I wanted to speak to both of you, so it's fortunate I found you together. I think it's time for Shi to start to learn to swim, so I was hoping Veronica would join us this Sunday for her first lesson. Just to get her familiar with the water at first. I think seeing you both in the pool will help with any anxiety.

**Veronica:** I took her to the beach this summer, she likes the water.

**Jake:** Oh course, I remember. That's good. So we'll see you here?

**Duncan:** (nodding) Yeah, I guess.

**Jake:** (to Veronica after she hesitated to answer) Your mother will be here as well, we could make an afternoon if it.

**Veronica:** OK, can I bring Logan too?

**Jake:** (smiling) Of course. Shiloh often mentions her Lo-lo after her visits with you.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_After searching the explosion site again and coming up empty, Rodgers left Chief Lucia to it, and headed to the hospital to try to get the name of the missing student from the science teacher and gather statements from anyone able to speak._

_Back at the Sheriff's Station, Kate was waiting anxiously. As the deputies started streaming back in, returning from the school, she looked concerned. When Leo came in, she stood and put herself in his path, Rams standing just behind her._

**Kate:** Leo, Deputy… is everyone OK?

**Deputy Leo:** Ms. Rakes…

**Kate:** It's Kate, please.

_Rams looked unimpressed as Kate laid her hand over Leo's arm. Logan had said that this deputy was a little too friendly with teenage girls. _

**Deputy Leo:** Kate, there were some injuries, we don't really know more.

**Kate:** And my parents?

**Deputy Leo:** We weren't able to finish questioning them before the emergency call came in.

_Kate's shoulders slumped and Rams stepped up close behind her, wrapping his arms around her, offering her his support. Leo gave her a sympathetic look. _

**Deputy Leo:** Let me see what I can do.

_Entering Interview room two with Deputy Tommy Mullen, the second ranked deputy in the department behind Rodgers, they settled into their chairs. After Hillary Rakes failed to respond to Tommy's direct questions, Leo stepped to the forefront._

**Deputy Leo:** Mrs. Rakes, sorry you've been in here awhile, we had an emergency. Can I get you a beverage?

**Hillary/Amy:** I assume you don't have any cucumber water?

**Deputy Leo:** No, sorry Ma'am. But we have tea.

**Hillary/Amy:** Thank you, Deputy.

**Deputy Leo:** Would you like me to see if we have anything to eat?

**Hillary/Amy:** No, thank you.

_Tommy watched as the woman responded to Leo's boy next door charm, and stood to fetch her refreshments, leaving Leo to work on further establishing his connection with her._

_Just under an hour later, Leo led Hillary Rakes/Amy Hoff from the room in handcuffs, tears rolling down her defiant face. Kate stood, feeling like her heart had frozen in place. Deputy Tommy opened the door to interview one, allowing Kate's father to exit. Reading the situation quickly he appeared stunned._

**Kate's Dad:** Why?

**Hillary/Amy:** I loved you and you loved me, she didn't deserve you.

**Kate's Dad:** She was your friend, my wife, Kate's mother…

**Hillary/Amy:** She wasn't going to leave with you, she was going to divorce you, take Kate. I stopped her, I gave us the life we deserved. And Allison got what she deserved.

_Mr. Rakes stumbled back, stung by the venom in his wife's voice. His gaze went to his daughter, whom he hadn't seen in days._

**Kate's Dad:** I'm so sorry Kate. I didn't know.

_Hillary's gaze swung to the girl she'd raised for 16 years._

**Hillary/Amy:** Why couldn't you just leave it alone? We were happy. You ruined our family.

_Bewildered by the attack, Kate stumbled back, nearly tripping as she stepped on Rams' feet, but before she could respond, she heard her father yelling. _

**Kate's Dad:** Shut-up! Don't blame her, don't you ever blame her! Kate is the only innocent one in this!

_Leo pulled Hillary/Amy into the booking room, shutting the door behind them. _

_Kate sank into one of the hard wood chairs that lined the lobby, Rams crouching beside, her, holding her hand and stroking his hand over her arm gently. _

**Rams:** You're shaking, baby.

_Kate shook her head, her expression a mask of pain. She leaned forward, curling her hands into his shirt, anchoring herself to the only solid thing left in her life. She laid her head on his shoulder and Rams wrapped his arms around her, moving his hand slowly up and down her back, not talking, giving her time to take it all in. _

**Kate:** (whispering) I don't want to go home.

**Rams:** (deep voice rumbling) You don't have to. You can stay with my family as long as you want or we can get a hotel for tonight. Whatever you need.

_Kate nodded, the tears finally falling as she buried her face in the thick column of his neck. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At the Sinclair house, Cheryl Sinclair entered Madison's room to find her older daughter lying on her stomach on her bed surfing the web._

**Cheryl Sinclair:** Madison, have you seen what happened at your school?

**Madison:** (uninterested) No, and could you knock? I know you don't love me like you love your real daughter, but a little common decency would be nice.

**Cheryl Sinclair:** Yes. A little common decency would be nice.

_Cheryl moved over to Madison's bed and shut the laptop, earning a shriek from Madison._

**Madison:** Hey!

**Cheryl Sinclair:** Do not shout at me. You have your own computer.

**Madison:** A piece of crap.

**Cheryl Sinclair:** (disappointed) We bought it for you six months ago. If you would like to buy a new one, you are free to get a job.

**Madison:** Uh, have you forgotten? I'm basically in jail here. School and home. That's all I am allowed.

**Cheryl Sinclair:** And as I've told you, the court is often willing to modify home restrictions for necessary things, (flatly) like a job.

**Madison:** (smiling meanly) Well thanks, but I'll figure something out. By the way, if something did happen at school, I could just stay home tomorrow.

_Cheryl didn't bother to reply. _

_Returning to their library, Cheryl sat down at her desk and opened her laptop to find that Madison had been shopping at Saks Fifth Avenue, and her shopping cart totaled almost $4000. She frowned, her eyebrows drawn together in concern as she wondered what Madison thought she was doing. What was clear was that the daughter she'd raised for almost 18 years had no intention of changing for the better or learning anything from her circumstances, be they legal or financial._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Kate was still in Rams' arm when she heard her father's voice._

**Kate's Dad:** Katie? We should talk. Let's go home.

_Kate ignored him for a minute longer, enjoying that Rams' arms had tightened around her protectively. Slowly she relaxed her hands, shifting back from her boyfriend, inch by inch. _

**Kate: **(to Rams) It's OK.

_Rams surged to his feet, looking down at Kate's father dispassionately. He'd like to take the older man outside and talk to him man to man, but he didn't want to make anything harder for Kate. Stepping back he held a hand out for Kate, helping her stand on trembling legs. _

_Kate took a deep breath and looked her father in the eye. It hurt to realize that he seemed smaller, older, weaker to her now that she knew the truth. _

**Kate:** You lied to me too, Dad. (accusatory) You knew about the dreams, you knew...

**Kate's Dad:** I didn't, I thought they were just dreams, your mother said-

**Kate: **Hillary, or Amy. Whatever her name was. Not my mother. My mother died! You knew that she was dead, you had to know I was describing her. I told you and you still lied to my face.

**Kate's Dad:** Katie-

**Kate: **(angry) No. (sad, quiet) No. I love you Dad, but I can't see you right now. I can't come home.

**Kate's Dad:** I'm still your father Kate.

**Kate: **I know. But that's about all I know about you. My whole life was a lie. My mother died because...

**Kate's Dad:** Because of me.

**Kate: **(so soft he can barely hear her) She used to sing to me.

**Kate's Dad:** (voice cracking) I know.

**Kate: **You tried to pretend that she never existed, she died and you made me forget. A new mother, a new last name. You erased her. But I remembered.

_Kate squeezed Rams' hand and he walked with her towards the door, turning their backs on her father._

**Kate's Dad:** (broken/sorrowful) I never forgot.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At the MacKenzie residence, Mac was in the kitchen with her mom as her father watched the local news coverage of the explosion at school. _

**Natalie MacKenzie:** Will you get out the Greek yogurt, Mac?

_Mac didn't reply, just did as asked. Natalie macKenzie arched one eyebrow considering her daughter's behavior since coming home._

**Natalie MacKenzie:** Something wrong, Sweetie?

**Mac:** What? No.

**Natalie MacKenzie:** You seem to be thinking pretty hard. Did something happen?

_Mac frowned._

**Mac:** I… Oh, God. We're really going to do this aren't we?

**Natalie MacKenzie:** What?

**Mac:** Have a mother -daughter talk.

_Natalie smiled hugely._

**Natalie MacKenzie:** I'll try to restrain myself, but I'd like to help if you think you could use a mother's advice.

_Mac smiled tenderly. Her relationship with her parents had only improved after the revelation that they were not her biological parents. She knew they loved her. As much as they didn't understand her, they loved her and more than that, admired her and accepted her. _

**Natalie MacKenzie:** Is this about John? (knowingly) Or maybe Dick?

**Mac:** How…? Never mind.

**Natalie MacKenzie:** I'm your mother, it's kinda in the job description.

**Mac:** I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt either of them, but I…

**Natalie MacKenzie:** John hurt you, and now you're gun shy.

**Mac:** If you say I need to get back on the horse…

**Natalie MacKenzie:** No. Part of me wishes you were still oblivious about boys, (voice cracking a bit as she swipes at her eyes) and part of me is just so proud of the woman you're growing into.

**Mac:** Are you crying?

**Natalie MacKenzie:** No. Maybe.

**Mac:** Mom.

**Natalie MacKenzie:** Sorry, I get emotional. You were my first baby and this is your last year at home. Watching as you got your heart broken was… tough.

_Mac looked down, touched by her mother's words._

**Natalie MacKenzie:** Ok, I figure I have only seconds more before you run away from me screaming. How do you feel about John?

**Mac:** I miss him, but I'm still angry.

**Natalie MacKenzie:** And hurt.

_Mac frowned._

**Mac:** Yeah.

**Natalie MacKenzie:** And how do you feel about Dick?

**Mac:** I… I don't know.

**Natalie MacKenzie:** He makes you smile.

**Mac:** Yeah.

**Natalie MacKenzie:** And laugh.

**Mac:** I guess.

**Natalie MacKenzie:** He seems to be around a lot these days.

**Mac:** Yeah.

**Natalie MacKenzie:** I wasn't sure I would like him. I remember him from when you were younger. (Mac smiled.) He certainly seems to have grown up some. And for the better.

**Mac:** Yeah.

**Natalie MacKenzie:** OK. Can I say one more thing? (Mac nodded, looking at her mother with serious eyes.) About John. Just because you miss him doesn't mean you should take him back. It doesn't mean that taking him back would make you happy. Missing him, remembering the good times, that's good. It's part of breaking up and moving on. But... only you know if you want to try again, or try to find something new with someone else.

_Mac considered her mother's words carefully. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At Neptune Memorial, Rodgers sat at an empty nurse's station with Clemmons and the attending doctor, the files of each student identified by Mr. Wu on the desk before them. _

**Dr. Delapaz: **Marcos Olives is in fair condition. He'll likely be released tomorrow. Georgia Foreman has been released to her parents with minor burns and bronchial inflammation due to the chemicals and smoke. Bryce Hamilton-

**Rodgers: **That's Bone Hamilton's kid, right?

**Dr. Delapaz: **Yes, I think we've all had the _pleasure_ of meeting Mr. Hamilton. Bryce has smoke inhalation and a compound fracture to his right leg. He'll need surgery as soon as his respiratory rate improves. Jilly Ho has a concussion, which according to her is better than any injuries to her extremities.

**Clemmons: **She's up for a tennis scholarship. Her last tournament is in two weeks.

**Dr. Delapaz: **She's a determined young lady, I think she'll be ready to play. (pausing) Cassidy Casablancas. Some smoke inhalation. Nothing a few days rest won't cure.

**Rodgers: **He was in the main classroom, clear of the blast radius., cataloguing items for Mr. Woo.

**Dr. Delapaz: **(delicately)He's still here. There is some confusion about who his legal guardian is. We reached his step-mother but she said she was too busy to come pick him up.

**Clemmons: **His brother is 18 and listed as next of kin on our files. I'll call him as soon as we're done here.

**Dr. Delapaz: **Cervando Perez will have to remain overnight. He had significant smoke inhalation, and internal bleeding due to being crushed. The bleeding appears to have stopped on its own, which is a positive sign, but we'll continue to monitor overnight. All in all, it could have been a lot worse. It's possible there will be lingering effects of the chemical exposure, but because the first responders were able to access the site quickly and evacuate, I'm hopeful.

_Rodgers nodded, knowing that one student may not have been so lucky. _

**Intercom:** Dr. Delapaz, Dr. Delapaz. Please report to the ER immediately.

_Rodgers followed the doctor to the elevator and down to the ER, standing to the side as the paramedics ran down the condition of the last victim of the explosion: Peter Ferrer. _

_The medical personnel got to work immediately, cutting off his remaining clothing before putting an IV into his arm and intubating the teenage boy to protect his airway. Checking his vital stats and blood oxygen levels, Dr. Delapaz ordered a full chem panel before starting to triage the boy's physical injuries. Rodgers could see that Peter Ferrer wouldn't be leaving the hospital anytime soon. His left arm was badly mangled, but the chemical burns stretching from his chin down his neck and right side posed the real risk. And that was if he survived the prolonged smoke and chemical inhalation. _

_Several firemen entered, some standing back to get an update on Peter, while others refilled their first aid supplies. _

**Rodgers: **Where was he?

**Fireman2: **He must have been right next to the point of origin. He was buried under the shelving, ceiling and rubble from the wall.

**Rodgers: **Did he regain consciousness? Say anything?

**Fireman2: **No.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At Rams' house Kate was sitting on Rams' California Queen bed, her smaller form sandwiched between Rams and Andy, seated on either side of her, backs against the headboard as Kate filled Andy in._

**Andy:** That's… so messed up.

**Kate:** Yeah.

**Rams:** (hopeful) We could skip out on the event tomorrow.

**Kate:** (sharply) Don't even think about it.

**Rams:** (shrugging) Just saying, it's an option.

**Kate:** Not to make light of recent events, but I will kill you.

_Rams smiled, knowing that Kat would be alright. She just needed time to come to terms with everything she'd learned. _

**Kate:** When are applications due to UCLA, Rams?

_He turned his head to look at her, surprise clear in his expression._

**Rams:** Mid-November.

**Kate:** And the essay?

**Rams:** It won't be a problem for you.

**Andy:** (smug) Rams moaned and moaned about it.

**Rams:** Watch it!

_Kate smiled as Andy and Rams sat up to slap box, until then got to close to her face. She laid a hand on Rams' arm, drawing his attention and stopping the mock-fight. _

**Kate:** Essays are not your thing, baby.

**Rams:** You sure you want to go to UCLA? I know you were thinking about Santa Barbara.

**Kate:** I'll apply. We still have some time to make up our minds.

_Rams nodded, happy with that. He was looking forward to college, new people, hopefully less drama, but he was already realizing how much he would miss his friends. Rams had been hit hard by the death of his best friend, Chester, and the thought of losing Kate too, twisted up his insides. _

**Rams:** Maybe when we go visit your grandparents we can check out some east coast schools.

**Kate:** (smiling widely) Maybe.  
_Kate shifted onto her knees and moved to straddle Rams' lap, kissing him lightly. Without looking, Rams straight armed his brother off the bed and onto the floor, earning an indignant yelp._

**Andy:** Nice.

**Kate:** (amused) Out.

**Andy:** I'm going.

**Rams:** (hands cupping Kate's hips, urging her closer) Not fast enough.

* * *

AN-

Words 5996

You guys have been great at the reviewing lately, keep up the good work! Logan's birthday festivities start next chapter.


	25. Ch 25: Jar of Hearts

**Recap:** School resumes with several new additions. LoVe are going strong, but ghosts of the past are never far behind. Newly engaged Keith is running for Sheriff. The anniversary of Lilly's death brings back bittersweet memories. Logan makes strides to earning the Paris trip and receives an offer of help dealing with his family and past from his neighbor. Kate's nightmares drive her to the edge and she finally confronts what the dreams may mean, but the truth may be more than she bargained for. Busy planning a fundraiser but with Rams and her friends at her side, she and Veronica forge ahead. Duncan's affair with Kendall continued past warnings to both to stop, but eventually Duncan decides to start reconnecting with old friends and his high school life. Wallace likes Jackie, and thinks they have moved from dating to exclusive, but the friction between Jackie and V makes things difficult and only gets worse when Jackie is a suspect in who is leaking negative info on Logan to the press. Dick's interest in Mac continues to grow, causing friction with Enbom, and making Mac face down the hard choice of moving on or back or going it alone. After run ins with both Lizzy and Nash, Meg ends her relationship with Richie, but Nash is sending mixed signals. Logan is suspicious about Veronica's secrecy (planning his birthday) and vows to find her out, so she recruits his friends to throw up a smoke screen. A fracture in Veronica's friendship with Wallace opens, but leads to Wallace opening his eyes to see Jackie a bit clearer. An explosion rocks Neptune High leaving emergency services scrambling and seven students in various states of health.

AN- I bet readers who only read my VM stories are not a fan of seeing other story updates or new stories... so here is a new chapter (just 6 days after the last). For this story. Somehow I managed to write several chapters ahead a few weeks back which is why I've been able to update so regularly, but this is the last fully written chapter that was in the pipe so expect chapters to come at 10-15 day intervals for awhile.

* * *

**Chapter 25: Jar of Hearts **

**(Friday, October 21)**

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Veronica stood in the hall by her locker chatting with Wallace, waiting for Logan to show up. It had been a long time coming but they had almost reached the weekend, and the first of several surprises for Logan's birthday. Her goal for that day was to make sure he was sufficiently distracted so as not to be able to apply his intellect or sheer nosiness to prematurely unveiling their plans. _

**Wallace:** So, we're all set for this weekend? You don't need me to do anything?

**Veronica:** Are you still coming on Saturday afternoon?

**Wallace:** Yeah. I'll be there.

**Veronica:** Then, no.

**Wallace:** My costume is gonna be tight, yo!

_He stepped away from her to high-five one of his teammates, who smiled at Veronica casually._

**Kevin Powel:** (checking the hall for Logan before talking) Thanks for the... you know.

**Veronica:** Yeah. See you there.

**Kevin Powel:** You know it.

_Veronica had worked hard on the guest list, including all of Logan's friends, but also some of the people that didn't belong to the school's highest social echelon, including some of the jocks and people like Carmen. _

**Wallace:** So, ah, you need me to lie to our parents on where you're spending your nights?

**Veronica:** No. I'm going with honesty these days.

**Wallace:** (joking/incredulous) You?

**Veronica:** Hmm.

_Looking down the hall to see what had captured her attention, he was unsurprised to find Logan approaching them._

**Wallace:** Hey man.

_Logan nodded in greeting, his gaze not moving off Veronica._

**Wallace:** And there's that look... (looking from Logan to V) on both your faces. I'm out.

_Wallace walked away, heading to his class instead of Jackie's locker, as Logan stopped very close to Veronica, kissing her lightly in greeting._

**Logan:** All's good with your bestest BFF again?

**Veronica:** Ninety percent.

**Logan:** Careful, you're going soft.

_His gaze drifted down her body, eyes dark with memories of the one time before when she'd worn this particular outfit. _

**-Flashback**

_On the party bus after Dick's Invisible Children event, Logan shifted and slipped his sweatshirt off, placing it over Veronica to keep her warm. At least that's what she thought until she felt him tug her shirt up, his large warm hand settling over her taunt stomach. _

**Veronica:** What are you doing?

**Logan:** Nothing.

**Veronica:** Liar.

**Logan:** I thought that we had added a special addendum for "nothing."

_His hand continued on its path, cupping her breast through the soft lace of her bra._

**Veronica:** (smirking) No.

_He slowly caressed her, massaging the tender flesh lightly, then tracing her nipple with his fingertips. _

**Logan:** I could have sworn. What with all the 'nothings' you've been giving me lately.

**Veronica:** If you'd like to renegotiate…

_She broke off as he rolled her nipple between his fingers, causing her to draw in a sharp breath._

**Logan:** I would. And I know exactly what I would like.

_His other hand slid up her thigh, his fingers raising a trail of goose bumps on her leg. _

**Veronica:** (cautioning) Logan.

**Logan:** Actually, we never really settled on a punishment for you for when you broke the rules.

_She gave him a dry look, but didn't protest as his hand traced back up her leg, venturing high enough to run his fingers across her panties. She knew that one of his fantasies involved being in public, and she trusted him not to embarrass her, so she let go of her instinctive fear and let him touch her._

**-End Flashback**

_Logan's hand skimmed across her shoulder and to trace up her neck, left bare by her hair that was tied into a loose, high bun. _

**Logan:** I am really loving your outfit choices lately.

**Veronica:** Your interest in women's fashion is beginning to worry me. (taunting) Maybe you're going soft.

**Logan:** If you're going to throw aspirations around about my manhood, you should let me mount a defense. Say... in the girls' bathroom.

**Veronica:** We have class.

**Logan:** (hopeful) Maybe later?

**Veronica:** Stranger things have happened.

_Logan settled a possessive arm around her, his hand curled around her ribcage, just under her breast as they walked towards their French class. Veronica's tight white tank top and black skirt that skimmed over her petite curves revealing her slight frame, especially in comparison to Logan's larger form. Dressed in a cream colored sweater with a single green stripe which visually exaggerated his wide shoulders and thickly muscled torso, he looked every inch of his 6'1"._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Meg's second period astronomy class was told to assemble outside on the south lawn due to the closure of the science building pending the cleanup and determination of structural integrity for the whole building. The yellow caution tape, reading "do not enter" in block print circled the building. _

_Once outside Meg frowned realizing they planned to hold class with the student seating on the ground. Meg was wearing a skirt and carefully kneeled down, feeling the prickly grass against her bare legs. _

_Jason Nash appeared beside her and without a word took off his thick flannel shirt, laying it down on the grass and gesturing Meg towards it. _

**Meg:** Thanks, but you don't have to-

**Nash:** It's no problem.

_He sat a foot away from her and Meg couldn't help glancing in his direction as the sun turned his brown hair into a rich auburn. Wearing just a tank top and some well worn jeans, Meg saw, for the first time, a tattoo along his ribcage, under his arm. A series of words in cursive, Meg tried to read them, but only got so far as the first two lines before he noticed her looking and shifted, turning the tattoo away from her. _

_Elsewhere on campus, Mac tried to breath normally as she sat in her Spanish class waiting for Dick to arrive. She had no idea how to act around him now, and was hoping she could just follow his lead. As long as his lead wasn't to immediately start making out. _

_Flushing at the memory of the kisses they'd shared, Mac lost her focus on the door and was startled with Dick slid into the chair next to her. _

**Dick:** Mac-alicious.

**Mac:** I thought Meg was... alicious.

**Dick:** Meg's hot. But not really my type.

_Mac smiled, unable to do otherwise as she saw his shirt. A simple white t-shirt it read I heart nerds in black lettering. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Luke and Harry fell into step with Veronica after 3__rd__ period, quickly double checking on the plans for that afternoon, then melting away into the crowd as Veronica neared her journalism class that she shared with Logan. _

_Inside, Veronica sat next to Logan around a large table as Ms. Dumas, their latest journalism teacher, gave assignments for the following week's student paper. As she finished her list, Veronica raised her hand._

**Veronica:** Ms. Dumas, shouldn't we include a story about the science lab explosion?

**Ms. Dumas:** I suppose, are you volunteering Veronica?

_Veronica shrugged, her expression revealing her thoughts on the caliber of their teacher. Laughing, Logan fished out a twenty dollar bill and slapped it into Dale's hand._

**Dale R:** Easy money, man.

_Veronica arched one eyebrow. Dale was an 09er who didn't really stand out. He stayed on the sidelines of most of the drama, but still managed to be around for most of the parties and events. _

**Veronica:** Another bet? At least it's just for money.

_Both boys frowned._

**Logan:** Lesson learned.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At her usual lunch table, Veronica responded to an easy smile from Wallace as he walked to Jackie's table._

**Logan:** (lightly) It's always that last ten percent.

**Veronica:** Yep. (frowning, shaking her head) No.

**Logan:** No?

**Veronica:** No. He likes her, that's his right.

**Logan:** Just as long as you don't have to see or hear her or about her?

**Veronica:** Pretty much.

**Logan:** That'll work.

_Veronica rolled her eyes._

_Sitting down to lunch, Veronica dug into a piece of barbeque chicken from Phil's. Grabbing a handful of onion rings from the takeout container closest to her and piling them on her plate, she listened as the conversations around ranged from the school explosion to the upcoming weekend._

_When Logan shifted his back towards her to talk to Rams and Luke, Meg grabbed Veronica's hand lightly. _

**Meg:** (quietly) Hey, have you ever heard of a saying that starts "Beyond ideas of wrong and right, there is a field."

_Logan turned his head, catching the words and focusing on the two blonde girls. _

**Logan:** Out beyond ideas of wrongdoing and rightdoing, there is a field. I'll meet you there. When the soul lies down in that grass, the world is too full to talk about. Rumi.

**Meg:** That's beautiful.

_Veronica smiled at Logan, but her gaze was far away, considering the words. _

**Veronica:** It really is.

_Veronica asked Meg where she had heard the quote, but Meg just shrugged and started a conversation with Malia about Kate's fundraiser that night. _

_Logan leaned down to kiss Veronica softly._

**Logan:** Let yourself be drawn by the strange pull of what you love. It will not lead you astray.  
**Veronica:** So what you're saying is that you trust me.

**Logan:** Within reason.

**Veronica:** Hmm.

**Logan:** Tell me again what the plans are for tonight?

**Veronica:** (blinking innocently) If you trusted me, you'd stop asking.

**Logan:** (archly) Is that how it works for you?

**Veronica:** You love my surprises.

**Logan:** I love you.

_As the warning bell rang, Veronica looked up to find that their table had emptied. The former occupants having moved to other nearby 09er tables. Logan was leaning in for another kiss, but her phone rang interrupting them. _

**Veronica:** Hold that thought. (answering the call, happiness ringing in her voice) Hello?

_Slowly her smile fell, the light in her eyes fading as focused on Logan for a long moment then turned her head to scan the lunch quad. _

**Veronica:** Yeah. I'm still here.

**Logan:** Veronica?

_She squeezed Logan's hand to reassure him. _

**Veronica:** Yeah. You're sure. OK. No. I've got it from here.

_She hung up and turned to look at Logan. _

**Veronica:** Good news. We now know who the mole is. (Logan frowned, waiting) Madison Sinclair.

_Without hesitation, Logan sprang up and marched towards where Veronica's gaze had been focused. A table by the trash cans, where only one person sat. _

**Logan:** (vibrating with anger) It's hard to believe that you could sink any lower.

**Madison:** (caustic) What do you want?

**Logan:** You've been selling information on me to the tabloids, Madison. You're no better than a whore. You have no idea the can of worms you opened.

**Madison:** Oh please, already made her persona non grata. What else can you do?

**Logan:** (intense) I haven't even started.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Walking to 5__th__ period trig while Logan headed off to English Lit to cool his heels, and no doubt begin plotting is revenge, Mac fell in step with Veronica._

**Mac:** So it's the end of the week.

**Veronica:** That it is. We missed you at lunch. (smiling with transparent amusement) Where were you? Hiding?

**Mac:** (ignoring the teasing) You told me I had a week.

**Veronica:** I did?

**Mac:** On Monday.

**Veronica:** Oh, right. Elmo yes or Elmo no.

**Mac:** You did say a week right?

**Veronica:** Well, yeah, but it wasn't like a hard deadline... more a suggestion.

**Mac:** That might have been worth mentioning.

_Veronica smiled widely._

**Veronica:** Sorry?

_Mac rolled her eyes. _

**Mac:** Well anyway...Like I said,I don't know if I can date a guy that you've nicknamed Elmo.

**Veronica:** So you decided against Elmo.

**Mac:** How'd you know that?

**Veronica:** You're over it.

**Mac:** But how did you know?

**Veronica:** It's a girl thing.

**Mac:** Damnit. I was hoping it was a PI thing.

**Veronica:** Nope, sorry. All girly powers.

**Veronica:** One more question, Mac.

**Mac:** Sure, why not?

**Veronica:** What about Dick? I mean you don't seem to have a problem with the idea of dating a guy I nicknamed Vagina, so maybe there is more there than you want to admit.

**Mac:** I don't know...

**Veronica:** Would you like another of my fabulously succinct summaries?

_Mac looked wary._

**Veronica:** You like Dick, but you're not sure you can trust him, you don't know what his motives are, and frankly he's not the type of guy you ever imagined yourself with, so the whole thing is a stretch.

**Mac:** Is this more of your girl powers in action, because I might be frightened.

**Veronica:** Am I right?

**Mac:** (hedging) Maybe.

**Veronica:** Maybe I could say one more thing? And you have to promise to never repeat it anywhere to anyone ever, or I will get my revenge.

**Mac:** Yeah, OK. (laughing)

**Veronica:** I think you, maybe, kinda, (grimacing) could, maybe trust Dick.

_Mac was astonished._

**Veronica:** He waited a long time for you Mac.

**Mac:** What?

**Veronica:** This isn't a crush, at least not a flavor of the week crush.

_Mac's look was questioning._

**Veronica:** He's liked you since this summer.

_Mac stopped walking nearly causing a collision as the students following behind them had to veer to the side to avoid the senior girls._

**Mac:** What?

**Veronica:** And Logan thinks maybe since spring break.

_Mac was stunned._

**Mac:** How long have you known?

**Veronica:** Since August. Give or take.

**Mac:** August?! That was weeks ago.

**Veronica:** Yeah. So?

_Arriving at their classroom, the slid into their usual seats._

**Mac:** So, why didn't you tell me?

**Veronica:** (shrugging) Why would I tell you? You were with Elmo, you were trying to work it out, knowing that just would have made things harder.

_Mac processed that, remembering all the time she'd spent with Dick over the summer and since then._

**Mac:** But...

**Veronica:** Yeah.

**Mac:** And it's Dick.

**Veronica:** I know.

**Mac:** That doesn't make sense.

**Veronica:** Which part?

**Mac:** All of it. Dick liking me, Dick liking me and not saying anything about it. You knowing and letting him live. I mean, you hate him.

**Veronica:** I did. Not so much anymore. (conspiratorial smile) He's been a good friend to a good friend of mine. And Logan too. I suppose even I have to admit he has some redeeming traits.

**Mac:** (smiling) Don't worry, your secret is safe with me.

**Mac:** I can't believe you're encouraging me to date Dick.

**Veronica:** Oh, no, I'm not. I gave up matchmaking a long time ago. But, the thing is Mac, you deserve to be happy. And you deserve to be happy with a guy who knows how great you are. It's up to you to decide which guy will make you happy. If it's Dick, I promise not to make vomiting noises when you kiss him, and if it's Elmo, I promise to...

**Mac:** Stop calling him Elmo?

**Veronica:** Only to his face.

_Mac laughed. _

**Veronica:** I like John. I least I did. And I even get a bit of where he was coming from in all of this, but...

**Mac:** But?

**Veronica:** No, no, this is your decision.

**Mac:** Great, for once Veronica Mars is not willing to share her opinion.

**Veronica:** You don't need my opinion Mac-attack. You'll know what to do.

_Mrs. Bennett entered setting down her bag and bottle of water before starting to write on the board._

**Mac:** That's it? This talk is even worse than our sex talk.

_Veronica laughs._

**Veronica:** Ok, how about this. Don't let fear make your choice. I had to really work on taking chances to let Logan in before we even started dating. And you know what happened after, trusting him again and again damn near killed me. But the thing is, deep down I always knew.

**Mac:** Why did you do it? You two had an ugly history, why give him a chance in the first place?

**Veronica:** You were there, Logan wouldn't back off, he was in my face every day, making sure I saw him, making sure he was in my thoughts. And eventually the lure of what could be was enough for me to make the leap. I'm not going to lie, it's hard, and it's scary, and Logan is a giant pain in the ass on an almost weekly basis.

**Mac:** Weekly?

**Veronica:** Daily?

_Both girls grin._

**Veronica:** But the thing is, it's worth it.

**Mac:** Maybe. If you make the right choice.

**Veronica:** Exactly. Just be up front with him. I think Dick might surprise you.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_After the final bell rang, Mac walked down the hall, seeing Enbom standing with Rams and Luke. She frowned, but slowly her face cleared. Somehow in the past few weeks her feelings for him had changed. Lessened. Mac wasn't ready to jump into anything new, but she wasn't going to torture herself over John Enbom anymore either. _

_Seeing Dick she veered off course to meet him._

**Mac:** I'm not ready to date anyone. Now.  
**Dick:** He really hurt you didn't he?  
**Mac:** Well, yeah. But what I mean is I'm not ready now. Later, I might be. But not now. So, if you want, we could still be friends.  
**Dick:** Until later.  
**Mac:** Yeah. Maybe.  
**Dick:** OK. So friends hang out, right?  
**Mac:** Yeah. I guess.  
**Dick:** Then let's hang out.  
**Mac:** OK. Sure, we'll hang out sometime.  
**Dick:** Tonight.  
**Mac:** Tonight?  
**Dick:** Yep. I'll pick you up.

_Reeling at the speed with which he turned around her rejection.  
_**Mac:** Uh, I can meet you somewhere.  
**Dick:** (easily) OK. Meet me at my house, a quarter to 7.  
**Mac:** (reluctant) Your house?  
**Dick:** That's what I said. I'll let you destroy me at the game of your choice then we'll head over to Kate's shindig.

**Mac:** Oh...

**Dick:** See you later Mackie.  
**Mac:** Uh...  
_Dick walked away before she can back out. Spinning around he grined at her.  
_**Dick:** Oh, hey, I killed my phone so don't try to call. I'll just see you later.  
**Mac:** Uh...Oh...

_He hurried away._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At San Diego International airport, Keith and Alicia stood in line to go through the security checkpoint. Alicia looked anxious._

**Keith:** Something wrong?

**Alicia:** No… just…

**Keith:** Did you forget something?

**Alicia:** No. Have you noticed anything off between Wallace and Veronica the last few days?

_Keith shrugged and Alicia sent him an unimpressed look._

**Alicia:** That means you know something.

**Keith:** There _might_ be some friction between Veronica and Wallace's girlfriend.

**Alicia:** Umm. Jackie. I can see that.

**Keith:** I wouldn't worry. They'll work it out.

**Alicia:** I know.

_But far from easing her mind, Alicia seemed to get tenser as their departure time grew closer._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Mac was standing stock still in the middle of a fast emptying hall when Veronica came up to her._

**Veronica:** Hey. You look...confused? (guessing) Constipated? Worried?

**Mac:** Maybe all three.

**Veronica:** What's up?

**Mac:** I took your advice and told Dick we couldn't date.

**Veronica:** (cautiously) OK.

_She took a step and Mac surged to life, following behind the short blonde._

**Mac:** But then...he asked me to hang out with him.

**Veronica:** (not understanding) You two hang out all the time.

**Mac:** Before he kissed me.

**Veronica:** OK. You hung out all the time which lead to him kissing you and that lead to him asking you out, but you said no, but you agreed to still hang out with him. (pregnant pause) Are you worried that he's going to kiss you again?

**Mac:** I don't know.

**Veronica:** (slowly) OK. I'm trying here Mac, but you don't seem that alarmed at the prospect of Dick's lips touching yours and you hang out with him all the time, so...

**Mac:** So the hanging out sounded a lot like a date.

_Veronica just grinned and shrugged._

**Veronica:** So tell him you can't make it. If you don't want to have a maybe-date with him.

**Mac:** I would. Maybe. But he said he lost his phone.

**Veronica:** Oh. (grins) Well played. I think you have to give this round to Dick.

_Mac continued to look confused. _

_Veronica watched as Mac walked towards her car in a daze of confusion, until her view was cut off as Logan and his friends circled around her. Logan rested a hand at the small of her back and she smiled up at him. _

**Enbom:** Hey Logan, looks like we have some plans to make.

_Logan looked blank._

**Rams:** Madison.

**Logan:** Yeah.

**Luke:** We're in.

**Harry:** All of us.

**Veronica:** 09er solidarity at its best.

**Enbom:** Now good?

**Logan:** Uh, actually-

**Dick:** Oh, sorry dude, we'll ask the keeper of your balls. Yo V, can Logan come out to play?

**Veronica:** Sure. As long as he's back and ready by 7 tonight. Not tomorrow morning.

**Rams:** (winking) Got it.

_Logan dipped his head down towards Veronica and Dick made a whipping sound._

**Rams:** Ignore him, he's just jealous. He'd whip himself if Mac asked him too.

_The guys all laughed except for Enbom who frowned, but held his tongue. Logan ignored them closing his arms around Veronica's back. _

**Logan:** Seven tonight. Any hints?

**Veronica:** Nope.

**Logan:** Should I dress casual?

**Veronica:** As opposed to?

**Logan:** Formal. Nautical. Ballroom. Au natural.

**Veronica:** (laughing) No. Casual will do. (shrugging one shoulder while tilting her head to the side and shooting him a flirtatious look) But maybe you could wear one of those Henley shirts I like?

**Logan:** I'd complain about being objectified, but I have a feeling you're going to make it up to me.

_Her lips were still curved into a wide smile when his mouth met hers in a long kiss._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Cut to Logan looking quizzically at his friends as they sat at a strip mall sandwich shop. Luke, Dick, and Rams pretended not to notice and_ _Enbom quickly tried to think of something else to do._

**Enbom:** Hey, why don't we go to Boomers?

**Dick:** (booming with laughter) Why the hell would we do that? We haven't been there since we were like 12.

_Rams socked him in the shoulder and Dick reconsidered._

**Dick**: Hey, yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Let's go.

_Logan stared each of them in the face but they avoided his eyes except for Luke who grinned back at him. _

**Luke: **(to Logan) Just go with it man. Trust me.

_Enbom nodded, and Rams and Dick smirked back at Logan who gave in, shrugging his shoulders. They had drug him out of school and not let him out of their sight since. And not let him go home or call Veronica. They had been out for two hours, first playing video games at GameLand, then grabbing snacks, now even though they were all getting bored they continued to hang out inventing things to do, like stop at a gas station to get a drink, then another to get gas. Now they were going to play miniature golf and bumper cars. They were obviously keeping Logan away from his house or away from Veronica. _

_Logan frowned and stopped Enbom before they climbed into Enbom's black BMW. His mind conjured up images of Veronica investigating a murder or searching a field for another missing girl. _

**Logan:** Just tell me one thing. Is Veronica doing something I'm not going to be happy about? I already know the surprise party is not until tomorrow.

_Enbom paused, surprised, then smiled and shook his head. _

**Dick**: (disappointed) Dude, you know about that?

**Enbom:** Nah, man, it's nothing like that. Veronica is, uh, well she's safe. She's getting your present ready. I guess.

**Rams:** Trust us. You're gonna like this.

**Dick**: Not that she really told us anything.

**Luke:** (to Dick) Shewants it to be a surprise, so of course she didn't tell you.

_Dick flipped Luke off and tried to get him in a headlock. Logan ignored them and sat back in his seat, wondering what Veronica could be up to. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_The boys didn't stay at Boomers long, electing to race go-karts rather than play miniature golf. They'd only been there 20 minutes when Dick and Rams made their excuses, leaving Luke, Enbom and Harry to deliver Logan home at the set time. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At Rams' house Kate and her friends were getting ready in the upstairs guest room that had been assigned to Kate, not that she slept there. She appreciated the Kettner's hospitality, and would smile along to let them pretend not to know where she really slept. _

_She looked at her two best friends, Peyton with her blonde curls and softly rounded face was wearing a standard LBD (little black dress) with a sweetheart top and short flared skirt. Shawnee was wearing a boatneck dress with a cut out back that made her athletic shoulders look even wider, but Kate just smiled._

**Kate:** You both look beautiful.

**Shawnee:** So do you.

**Peyton:** Rams will eat his tongue.

_Kate smiled and struck a pose, feeling normal for the first time in weeks. The nightmares had started the first time after Lilly's murder and the release of the crime scene video. They'd started again at the anniversary, when the media dredged up all the details to sell a few magazines and bring in a few viewers. To them Lilly was just a salacious story. But the people who loved her still felt her loss. _

_Kate smoothed her hands down her sides, feeling the cool slide of silk under her hands. The dress draped loosely over her curves, with long ties from the halter neck hanging down her back, which was left bare. A horizontal column of ruffles adorned the front of the dress, lessening the daring cut of the back with the demure of loose ruffles. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Cut to Veronica in Logan's house, setting out candles around the house and wine and chocolate on a butler's tray next to a newly delivered poker table. The dining table pushed over to the wall to make room. She was dressed in a short robe with her hair tied back in a ponytail. She walked quickly out to the lower patio and adjusted the white table cloth on the outdoor dining table before fiddling with the red linen napkins and place setting. _

_She wandered back inside, suddenly at a loss for what to do. Seeing the clock on the microwave, her eyes widened and she raced up the stairs to shower and get ready, the food was being delivered in just under an hour and she needed to be dressed by then._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At Dick's house Mac and Dick were sitting companionably on the couch with video game controllers in their hands. They playfully talked smack to each other as their fingers raced over the buttons. When Dick won, killing off Mac's character, he stood up to do a happy dance making her laugh. _

_Finally ending his victory celebration, he grinned happily. _

**Dick:** You want more food?

**Mac:** No, I'm stuffed. Thanks.

_Dick had ordered in vegan Indian food. Everything was easy with him. So easy. Talking, playing, laughing, flirting… they had chemistry. Easy camaraderie. And now Mac knew that they had longevity. Now she just had to decide what to do with all of that._

_When the time came for them to leave for Kate's event, Dick helped Mac put on her jacket, his hands sweeping down her back to rest on her hips for a moment. Mac turned slowly, the tension thick between them. Dick hesitated, then grinned. _

**Dick:** Don't look so scared. It's just me.

**Mac:** Just you.

**Dick:** And a kiss.

**Mac:** Right.

_He leaned down but Mac stopped him, pressing an unsteady hand to his chest. _

**Mac:** I get that there is something… between us…

**Dick:** Finally!

**Mac:** But, I'm not really looking for anything serious...OK?

**Dick:** Is a kiss serious?

**Mac:** It can be.

**Dick:** Well… you let me know.

_Closing the space between them, Mac closed her eyes, and lifted her mouth to meet his._

_Their lips were still moving over each others' when the phone rang._

**Beaver:** Dick, Dick, are you gonna get that… oh. Sorry.

_Dick opened his mouth to respond to his brother's interruption when the answering machine picked up and a familiar voice rang out._

**Big Dick:** Dick? Son? If you're there, pickup. There are things we need to talk about.

_Dick rushed to the phone to pickup._

**Dick:** Dad, hey… did you hear about Cass? He's OK, but-?

**Big Dick:** Dick, I didn't call about your brother. I need you to do something for me. Some papers I have in a safe deposit box-

**Dick:** Are you divorcing Kendall?

**Big Dick:** Not yet.

**Dick:** Coming home?

**Big Dick:** No.

**Dick:** (angry) Then get your own damn papers.

_Dick hung up, looking up at his brothers wan face. _

**Dick:** It's Ok little bro, we don't need him as long as we have each other.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Cut to Logan being dropped off at his house, his friends grinning at him madly. He shook his head at them and turns to walk to the front door. Enbom popped his head out of his SUV window and hollered at Logan._

**Enbom:** Use the garage.

**Logan:** What?

**Enbom:** Go in through the garage.

_With a squeal of tires the boys were gone and Logan walked up to enter the code to open the garage door. Entering he saw a classic black and white tuxedo hanging on the door leading to the house with a note pinned to it. "Put it on." The note wasn't signed but a lipstick kiss marked the bottom of the sheet. _

_Logan smiled, slow and sexy, and changed clothes quickly. He knocked lightly on the door before opening it, not wanting to ruin Veronica's surprise. Backup ran to him, his nails clicking on the hardwood and licked Logan's hand before darting towards the main part of the house. Logan heard her call out, from some distance._

**Veronica:** Come in.

**Logan:** Veronica?

_He took a few steps inside, his eyes searching the semi-darkness for her. The overhead lights are off with only the small pendant lights over the kitchen island on, and even those are dimed. Candles litter the room, filling it with their warm light and fragrance. The stereo was on low, and Logan smirked hearing 'Underneath it all' by No Doubt playing. He still didn't see Veronica as he walked further into the great room, seeing that the poker table was set up as well as two bottles of wine, a few more of hard liquor, and a tray of dark chocolates and other snacks nearby. Backup ran back to him, then towards the open doors to the deck and Logan followed, knowing that is what the dog wanted. _

_Logan walked outside to find Veronica sitting by the fire pit which was burning brightly. Backup leapt up to sit beside her, looking at Logan eagerly. She stood up and his eyes traced over her from head to toe. _

_Her hair was back loosely in a low ponytail, with messy strands curving around her face. It looked effortless and natural, but Logan knew enough about women's fashion to know that she'd probably spent a good amount of time on it. Her lips were red and she had made her eyes dark and smoky with makeup. She was wearing a long strapless black dress with a red satin ribbon tied just under her breasts. Her shoes are tall and strappy and his eye traced back up the high slit in the dress, appreciating the flash of black stocking, until he reached her eyes again. _

**Logan:** Definitely worth the wait.

**Veronica:** What?

**Logan:** You had the guys keep me busy and out of the house and away from you all afternoon.

**Veronica:** Ah. (faux pout) I thought you'd enjoy a day with your best buds.

**Logan:** I could have been enjoying you instead.

**Veronica:** Well, I hear you complaining, but…I'm still over here and you're…not.

_Logan smiled and came around the fire pit to take her in his arms. He kissed her slowly, taking his time and running his hands over her body. Breaking the kiss he pressed his forehead against hers._

**Veronica:** Happy Birthday.

**Logan:** It's not my birthday yet.

**Veronica:** (sad moue) No? Well, I'll just have to get you another gift when it is your actual birthday.

_She took his hand and led him over to the outdoor dining table, elegantly set up with white and red linens, red roses, and white candles in hurricane candle holders. Domed silver trays covered the two place settings, and Logan looked at Veronica curiously._

**Logan:** You shouldn't have.

**Veronica:** Oh, believe me, I didn't. I decorated, but I hired people to cook. I didn't want to kill you, not yet anyway.

_Logan laughed a little and pulled the chair out for her to sit. Before taking his own seat he kissed her cheek and was pleasantly surprised when she placed a hand on his cheek and kept him there for a longer kiss. _

_Dinner consisted of a garden salad with baby vegetables dressed in a champagne vinaigrette, braised beef tenderloin in a cabernet sauvignon and shallot sauce with trifled twice baked potato and gorgonzola cream sauce. Logan opened the bottle of wine on the table and poured them each a glass. The candle light illuminated the red wine, and Logan raised his glass in a toast. _

**Logan:** To celebrating another year, this one, (closes his eyes as if to pray) please God, better than the last few. (He smiled softly at Veronica.) How could it not be, now that we're together.

**Veronica:** To a good year.

_They clinked glasses and sipped the wine. _

_When Logan took his first bite of the steak he turned to Veronica, pure bliss on his face. _

**Logan:** Where did you order from? (reverent) This is fantastic.

_He quickly took another bite, saturating it in the wine sauce. _

**Veronica:** (smiling) Bertrand at Mr. A's. I figured anything I ordered would be good.

**Logan:** (chewing) It is good. I'll have to take you there again sometime.

**Veronica:** I'm glad you like it.

**Logan:** (He didn't answer with words since his mouth is full.) Hmm.

_She laughed lightly at his enthusiasm. Logan was acting like he lived off fast food and macaroni and cheese, but she knew he absolutely didn't. Mrs. Navarro kept him well fed with healthy, fresh food, and the rest of the time he ordered in from restaurants that were all known for good food. _

—_VM—LoVe—VM—_

_At Kate's fundraiser, Kate stood with Meg, Peyton and a few other of the cheerleaders, who had been helping her keep the event going smoothly. Kate was tired, but she felt a sense of accomplishment. She'd put so much into the event and while she'd had personal reasons for that, she wanted it to be successful. She wanted to help the kids at Neptune's less fortunate schools. She wanted to give them something good to remember. And even if the event flopped, she would have succeeded. _

_Flights to the state capital, computers and supplies for their classrooms, funds to pay for transport for fieldtrips, as well as several amazing speakers were lined up to visit the schools, not least of which was __Neil Armstrong__. _

**Kate:** I wanted to thank you all for helping. (Kate looked from Peyton to Meg, Britta and Karen.) It means a lot. Beauty and brains, ladies. We have it all. Now, we just need to find guys worthy of Britta and Meg.

_Britta laughed but Meg's eyes grew wide._

**Britta:** Seen any likely candidates?

**Peyton:** The new guy showed up tonight.

**Meg:** He's not really new anymore, is he?

**Britta:** And he's not really free, if you saw the way he was looking at Meg earlier.

_Meg flushed. _

**Meg:** It's nothing. We're class partners.

_Kate smiled. Meg was wearing a black dress with a floral lace overlay, and she looked pretty and, as always, innocent. Malia's dress was somewhat similar, but Luke's girlfriend looked fun with a little bit of sexy thrown in. _

**Meg:** (desperately) What about Harry?

**Kate:** (surprised) You like Harry Didden?

**Meg:** For Britta.

**Britta:** He's cute, but I've known him since I was like 2 years old.

**Karen:** We all have, hazard of a small town.

**Britta:** Says the girl who's been dating the same guy for five years.

_Kate tuned out the conversation about which guys were free, and which were hot. Looking over the crowed great room at Rams' house that was a sea of black and white. While the girls had all been instructed to wear black, the guys had been told to wear white dress shirts. Kate had wanted everyone to look nice, but she didn't want to focus to be on who wore what._

_But there were always a few who needed to been seen and admired. Like Alexis. Kate sighed. The girl was nice, but she acted and dressed as if she was desperate to become a trophy wife before graduation. And like many other girls with boyfriends, Kate didn't appreciate Alexis flirting with Rams. Not that she thought he would cheat, but Alexis was beautiful and it was a kick to her ego. She looked at Alexis again, hating that she looked beautiful in a tight black dress that dipped nearly down to her navel, showing off her full round breasts. _

_While Kate was not immune to wanting to look good and show off, Alexis went a bit too far on most days, looking cheap. For Kate's money, Emily won in the contest for sexy, wearing a black leather dress that covered up her chest but left her looking a little dangerous. _

_Kate was somewhat surprised to see Duncan Kane there and her mind flashed to Veronica apologizing for not being there. Kate had brushed it off, Veronica had helped organize the event, and helped Kate figure out her big family secret. Besides, it was Logan's birthday. Tuning back into the conversation around her Kate tossed out a suggestion._

**Kate:** What about Duncan? Not for Meg I guess, she caught the whale and tossed him back, but…

**Meg:** (quickly) No.

**Britta:** No. He seems nice and all but have you noticed all his ex's end up hating him?

**Kate:** What about you Peyton? Any prospects?

_Peyton shrugged. _

**Peyton:** I think I'll just sit back to enjoy other people's relationship drama for now.

_She nodded towards where Dick was talking with Mac with an expression of rapt adoration, while Enbom stared at them with a mix of volatile emotions shifting across his face. _

**Alexis:** John. (no response) John! I swear, if that's what you like then maybe we should just break up.

**Enbom:** (walking away) Maybe we should.

**Alexis:** (following) No, baby, I didn't mean it…

**Karen:** Ouch.

**Peyton:** At least some people are happy. You and Rams.

**Kate:** Yeah. And Andy and Kat.

**Karen:** Adorable.

**Britta:** Speaking of adorable, where are Logan and Veronica tonight? (looking enviously at Mac's black pants patterned with a grey damask and loose black top) And why didn't I get the memo that I could wear pants?

**Kate:** Sorry Bit-Bit.

—_VM—LoVe—VM—_

_At the beach house, Logan and Veronica were just finishing dinner. Veronica stood up and went inside, only to reemerge with a new tray and another bottle of wine. She moved back to the seating by the fire pit and Logan joined her quickly as she pulled out a rawhide bone for Backup that she had hidden behind the bench cushion. Once the pit bull was occupied, she removed the tray cover to reveal crème brulee with biscotti. _

_A few minutes later Logan grinned at Veronica as she scraped her spoon over her dish, trying to get every last bit of the desert. He had one more bite on his spoon and waited until she noticed him saving it. She made her eyes wide and gave him her best puppy dog eyes, causing him to laugh and hold out his spoon for her without argument. _

_The music continued playing and Logan listened to the lyrics of the current song as a woman sang about how she and her lover were the lucky ones and how she would give her life for him. Logan's expression sobered some as the words hit home. Oblivious, Veronica looked up from her desert feeling the weight of his stare on her. Her gaze questioned him. _

**Veronica:** Logan?

**Logan:** I love you.

_He was utterly serious. _

**Veronica:** (smiling softly) I know. I love you too.

_They sat quietly and listened to the lyrics. She'd chosen all the songs carefully, some for the actual meaning, some for mood. _

Lyrics:

"What could i say to you, except, 'I love you.'

And 'I'd give my life for yours.'

I know we are... we are the lucky ones.

I know we are... we are the lucky ones.

I know we are... we are the lucky ones, dear.

The first time we made love, I... I wasn't sober.

(and you told me you loved me over and over!)

How could i ever love another, when I miss you every day...

Remember the time we made love in the roses?

(and you took my picture in all sorts of poses!)

How could I ever get over you, when I'd give my life for yours.

I know we are... we are the lucky ones.

I know we are... we are the lucky ones.

I know we are... we are the lucky ones.

I know we are... we are the lucky ones, dear.

My dear, It's time to say i thank god for you.

I thank god for you in each and every single way.

And, I know... I know... I know... I know...

It's time to let you know. time to let you know.

Time to let you know. time to sit here and say..."

**Logan:** Do you know how lucky we are?

_Her smile grew, and her eyes revealed that she was not unaware of how unlikely that statement is._

**Veronica:** Lucky? (gently incredulous) Us? I'd hate to see what would happen if we were _unlucky_.

**Logan:** Yeah. Lucky. We both survived. We found each other again and found out that we were meant to be together.

_She was surprised, but admitted to herself that it could have gone differently so easily. They had each done their best at turns to reject each other. But it never lasted very long. They did seem to always come back together. _

**Veronica:** (twining her fingers around his, softly) Yeah. We are pretty lucky.

_Logan leaned over to kiss her again and soon their dishes were pushed out of the way and Logan was easing the zipper on her dress down. She came back to her senses when he trailed his fingers down her spine, pushing him away, the palms of her hands pressed hard against his chest. _

**Veronica:** Nah-uh. Stop. I planned a whole night…

_Logan pouted and tried to convince her otherwise, kissing her neck in exactly the spots he knew would seriously weaken her defenses. _

**Logan:** (pulling back to smile smugly at her) Oh, I can fill the whole night. Don't worry about that.

_She smiled back, but pushed him away when he tried to close in for another kiss. _

**Veronica:** Nope. Sorry. You're playing by my rules tonight.

_Logan sat back and looked at her assessing. _

**Logan:** What if I used a wish?

**Veronica:** Logan. (cajoling) When have my surprises ever disappointed you?

_He smiled, remembering a few of her more memorable surprises._

**Veronica:** Exactly. Now, what is your plan? To sweep me up to bed right away?

_Logan shrugged_

**Logan:** (mildly frustrated, sweeping a hand over his neck and pulling the tie loose) You've never objected to that plan before.

_She tried not to laugh at his pout and frustration. _

**Veronica:** No. But, as a smart, sexy, patient man once told me, building the anticipation is pretty good too.

_**-Flashback**_

_Logan is in the Echolls' the pool house with Veronica, trying to explain to her why he wasn't rushing their physical relationship. _

**Logan:**I care about you, this isn't about getting in your pants.

_Her expression softened as she heard his reasoning. _

**Veronica:** (smiles saucily) It's not?

_She pouted in disappointment, but as his lips met hers again he felt her smile. _

**Logan:** (low) Don't get me wrong, I fully intend to get into your pants, but for now I'm enjoying building the anticipation.

_They kissed then Veronica hooked her leg over his hip and rolled them so she was sitting astride him. He smiled and happily allowed her to take control. _

_**-End Flashback**_

**Logan:** (puffing up with pride) I am pretty smart.

**Veronica:** (smiling, amusement in her tone) And sexy.

**Logan:** Of course.

**Veronica:** (trying to repress a smile) If your ego is properly restored now, should we proceed with our evening?

_Logan stood and held out a hand to help her up. _

**Logan:** Lead the way.

AN

Words 7505

Here is the previously un-translated French from the beginning of Ch. 22:

_Sitting down side by side in their first period French class Veronica was startled when Logan leaned into her space and turned her head to receive a soft kiss._

**Veronica:** What was that for?

_Logan smiled, his eyes full of secrets. Moving his mouth to her ear, he kissed just below her ear before speaking again._

**Logan :** Je connais ton petit secret... (I know about your little secret...)  
**Veronica:** Huh? Secret what?

**Logan:** Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir me surprendre? (Did you really think you could surprise me?)

**Veronica:** You have to slow down, is that this week's vocabulary?

_She tried to open her book but he turned her face so their eyes met, mere inches separating them. _

**Logan: ** Je suis au courant pour la soirée, et je sais que tu complotes avec mes amis. Mais comme je t'aime et que j'apprécie l'effort, je vais faire semblant de ne pas savoir. Je vais même avoir l'air surpris quand le moment viendra, mais uniquement parce que je t'aime tellement. ( I know about the party and your plotting with my friends. But since I love you and appreciate the effort, I'm going to pretend that I don't know. I'll even act surprised when the time comes, but only because I love you so much.)  
**Veronica:** Je t'aime. I understood that part at least.


	26. Ch 26: Double Down

**Happy... time between Thanksgiving and Christmas... As always, please review. That's our pact. I write you review. Then we're all happy.**

* * *

**Recap:** School resumes with several new additions. LoVe are going strong, but ghosts of the past are never far behind. Newly engaged Keith is running for Sheriff. The anniversary of Lilly's death brings back bittersweet memories. Logan makes strides to earning the Paris trip and receives an offer of help dealing with his family and past from his neighbor. Kate's nightmares drive her to the edge and she finally confronts what the dreams may mean, but the truth may be more than she bargained for. Busy planning a fundraiser but with Rams and her friends at her side, she and Veronica forge ahead. Duncan's affair with Kendall continued past warnings to both to stop, but eventually Duncan decides to start reconnecting with old friends and his high school life. Wallace likes Jackie, and thinks they have moved from dating to exclusive, but the friction between Jackie and V makes things difficult and only gets worse when Jackie is a suspect in who is leaking negative info on Logan to the press. Dick's interest in Mac continues to grow, causing friction with Enbom, and making Mac face down the hard choice of moving on or back or going it alone. Deciding that going back is not an option, she hesitates to jump forward. After run ins with both Lizzy and Nash, Meg ends her relationship with Richie, but Nash is sending mixed signals. Logan is suspicious about Veronica's secrecy (planning his birthday) and vows to find her out, so she recruits his friends to throw up a smoke screen. A fracture in Veronica's friendship with Wallace opens, but leads to Wallace opening his eyes to see Jackie a bit clearer. An explosion rocks Neptune High leaving emergency services scrambling and seven students in various states of health. The mole is revealed, Kate's fundraiser happens and part one of Logan's birthday surprise is sprung.

* * *

_**Chapter 26: Double Down**_  
_**(Friday, October 21, cont.)**_

_Rams looked around his large living room, not seeing the reddish hair of his (now live in) girlfriend among the sea of black and white attire. He walked outside, looking into the backyard that was full of at least another hundred of their classmates. _

_Peyton passed by, two wait staff following her, looking busy. _

**Peyton:** If you're looking for Kate, I think I saw her going upstairs.

_Rams nodded, looking around with a happy smile. The event had gone well, with the auction bringing in a good amount of cash to go along with the donations Kate and her gaggle of girlfriends had managed to secure or make the guys secure. _

_Heading back inside he stopped here and there in the crowd, talking to friends. _

**Matt Barone: **Tomorrow is going to be off the hook.

**Rams:** Yeah, should be a good night.

**Jimmy Day:** Are you kidding? It's going to be awesome. Girls go nuts over costume parties.

**Rams:** Don't you have a girlfriend, dude?

**Jimmy Day:** Yeah. So?

_Rams laughed. _

**Jimmy Day: **Did you hear that Enbom dumped his super hot, super slutty girlfriend? Think she'd be up for some revenge sex?

**Rams:** You're disgusting.

_Jimmy shrugged._

_Upstairs, Rams paused to listen then followed the sounds of a girl laughing to the upstairs video game room that his parents never came in. Pushing open the door, he found Andy and Kat wrapped around each other on the large, comfortable, and according to Kate, hideously ugly couch. _

_Rams grinned, watching as Andy ran a careful, respectful hand up the little Asian dancer's back. Her hair had been up in a neat bun but now tumbled down around her shoulders. _

_Rams was about to turn around to leave when Hank appeared at his side. He saw what Rams was looking at, releasing a wide grin that made him look dangerously mischievousness._

_The couple on the couch rolled over, managing to execute the maneuver without landing on the floor or tearing Kat's dress which was now rucked up around her upper thighs as Andy lay overtop of her, trying to keep his weight off his petite girlfriend. When Andy's hands went towards Kat's chest, Rams cleared his throat loudly, since it was clear Hank had no intention of leaving yet._

**Rams:** Ah-hum.

**Andy:** Shit! (Andy scrambled to cover Kat with his body, glaring at the door.) Get out.

**Hank:** (complaining to Rams) Why'd you ruin it… just when it was getting good.

_Kat flushed but managed to keep cool, arching a unimpressed eyebrow at her boyfriend's brother and best friend._

**Kat:** It's not a show, if you're looking for porn I'm sure there is some around here somewhere or, you know, on the Internet.

_Rams laughed._

**Rams:** Sorry, just looking for Kate. Not used to there being any other girls up here.

_Andy groaned, burying his face in Kat's neck._

**Hank:** I like her. Good work Andy. Picking her, not… you know. But Good work on that too. Bravo all around.

**Andy:** Out!

_Rams grabbed Hank by the back of his neck towing him out of the room and closing the door quietly. _

_Pointing Hank back towards the stairs, Rams went to the room Kate was using, finding it empty of people but full of all the stuff that girls seemed to need and yet leave lying around unused. Checking his room last, Rams found Kate sprawled out across his bed, her face relaxed and peaceful in sleep. Closing the door behind him, he sat down beside her, running a hand down her back, left bare by her dress._

_Shawnee suddenly pushed the door open._

**Shawnee Farver:** Oh, you found Kate, good, I need… (her voice dropped, getting quieter) Is she sleeping?

**Rams:** Yeah.

**Shawnee Farver:** (whispering) Oh, OK. That's good right?

_All Kate's good friends knew what she had been through recently with the revelations about her family, but they'd managed to keep the story from hitting Neptune High's gossip. _

**Rams:** Did you need something?

**Shawnee Farver:** No. I will totally handle it. You just stay here and… guard Kate.

**Rams:** Guard her?

**Shawnee Farver:** Well, your house is full of guys, and girls, teetering on the edge of drunkenness.

**Rams:** Fair point.

**Shawnee Farver:** I'll get the girls to help with the cleanup and getting everyone out. You just stay here with Kate.

_Rams nodded, looking at his girlfriend's best friend as she smiled brightly and flounced out of the room, slamming the door behind her._

**Shawnee Farver:** (from the hallway) Sorry.

_Rams shook his head looking to see that Kate was still sleeping._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Cut to Veronica and Logan sitting at the poker table inside. One bottle of wine was open and nearly empty, the pile of chocolates and snacks was noticeably smaller and Logan was without his jacket and tie, and was in the process of removing his tuxedo shirt. Veronica smirked at him. _

**Veronica:** Nice.

_He removed the shirt, revealing a white wife beater on under it. She pouted. _

**Veronica:** I didn't put that out for you to wear.

_Logan smiled, shaking his head. _

**Logan:** Who would have thought Veronica Mars was so eager to play strip poker?

_Veronica shrugged. Picking up the cards and playing with them he pulled one from the deck and smiled at the words she'd written on the face of it. "I love the way you smell." Veronica had adorned about half the cards in the deck with some little message. _

**Veronica:** What can I say, I like to play to my strengths.

**Logan:** You really think you're going to win?

**Veronica:** Uh, looks pretty likely to me.

_She had his jacket, tie, shirt, and one of his shoes. He only had her shoes, stockings, and the red sash that had been tied under her breasts._

**Logan:** You are more dressed than I am, but… (He picked up one of the thigh highs and ran it through his fingers, caressing the fabric sensuously.) The game can turn on a dime, Veronica.

**Veronica:** We'll see.

_She smiled like she knew something he didn't and he quickly realized what that was. She knew how many pieces of clothing he was wearing (except for the undershirt) while he had no idea what she had on under her dress. Not that he was complaining. Finding out was fun too. And really, there was only one conclusion to the night._

_Logan won a hand and sat back in his chair, eyes glued to her. Acting casual, Veronica stood up and reached behind to her slowly unzip her dress letting it slide down her body to her feet. Logan's eyes followed its descent then raced up her body taking in the black tight fitting mini skirt she seemed to have on now, his mouth quirking in disappointment then rising up farther to see that she was wearing a black lace, mostly see through bustier that he had bought for her at La Perla. _

_She cocked one eyebrow at him waiting for him to complain about her layers. It took a full minute for him to raise his eyes to her face, now filled with amusement. _

**Veronica:** Nothing to say?

**Logan:** I'd like to amend your earlier description of me. Smart, sexy, patient _and_ I have good taste. (She cocked her hip to the side putting one hand on it with attitude.) In lingerie and girlfriends.

_She rolled her eyes and retook her seat at the formal poker table, concentrating on the game. Fortunately she had the sense to set the rules of the game to be once you lost an item of clothing you couldn't win it back so both were quickly becoming undressed. She now had Logan's undershirt and was hoping to win his pants in the next hand, if she could just concentrate on the cards and not on his chest. With the wine making her head fuzzy, and Logan's constant stream of come ons, it was a more difficult task than she'd anticipated._

_Unfortunately for her and fortunately for him, he won again and Veronica peeled the black body shaper off, wiggling her hips side to side, much to Logan's enjoyment. Hoping to distract him a little more, she spun in a small circle showing the daring cut of the panties she wore, which revealed most of her butt to his avid gaze. _

**Logan:** I'll make you a deal.

**Veronica:** Oh? What's that?

**Logan:** You can have my pants if you just come over here for five minutes.

**Veronica:** (doubtful) Five minutes.

**Logan:** Yep.

**Veronica:** I don't think so.

**Logan:** (smirking) So, no deal?

**Veronica:** No deal.

**Logan:** It sounds as if you don't trust me, Ms. Mars.

**Veronica:** I don't trust your intentions, birthday boy.

_The next two hands went to her, and he was left in his black silk boxers and puka shell necklace. Veronica teasingly ran her eyes down his body slowly, biting her lip to hold in her laughter when he growled. _

**Logan: **Deal the cards, I'm ready to unwrap my gift.

**Veronica: **Is that what you're calling it? I wasn't aware that we'd settled on a name.

_He stared at her._

**Logan: **I meant you.

_Veronica ducked her head, and picked up her glass of wine, trying to hide her smile. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At Kate's fundraiser the silent auction had just ended with the winners being called out._

**Jackie:** I hope I win the spa day. I need a facial.

**Wallace:** You look great.

_Jackie smirked at Wallace and he felt insulted, but he wasn't sure why. __Logan's name being called out caught Wallace's attention and he realized Veronica's boyfriend must have asked someone to bid on something for him even if he and V had opted not to attend._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_With both of them down to their underwear, Veronica knew the game was coming to an end. She had two pieces left to lose, compared to Logan's one, but she was certain that as soon as she lost the bustier the game would be over. Logan had been a good sport, letting her draw out the evening, but he was definitely ready to end the game. _

_When Veronica drew two jacks in her next hand, she was certain of her victory, but the self-satisfied look on his face when she laid down her cards let her know she was wrong._

**Logan:** (bragging) Nice hand, just not enough.

_Logan laid down his cards, revealing three queens. Insufferably smug, he pushed back from the table, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms behind his head as he waited for her. Suppressing her answering smile, she stood and walked the few steps it took to place her between his legs. Holding his gaze she reached behind her to untie the lacing of the bustier, but Logan stopped her._

**Logan:** No.

**Veronica:** No?

**Logan:** Not the bra.

_Veronica paused then moved her hands to her waist, skimming them over her hips and down her legs. Logan noted the movement, her efforts at seduction, but kept his gaze locked on her face. He opened his mouth to say that she'd gotten better at the seduction routine, but realized that a statement like that might kill the mood, so he just smiled deeply in appreciation. _

_Inching closer to him so she was standing between his legs, her thigh brushing his, she eased the small lace panties over her hips and down her legs, inch by inch. Finally he let his gaze trail down her body, over the sharp lines of her collar bones to the upper swell of her breasts, lifted and revealed by the lace bustier. Drifting farther down, he felt a bolt of lust at the sight of her dusky pink nipples, visible through the sheer patches of lace. Moving on, he took a moment to appreciate the curve of her waist and flare of her hips. She was small, but she had curves in all the right places. _

_Finally his eyes moved down to where the black lace of her panties was slipping over the curve of her thighs before falling to the floor at her feet. Unfolding his arms from behind his head, Logan reached out and trailed his hand over her hip and down her leg. Curling his fingers behind her knee he exerted the smallest bit of pressure and Veronica followed his silent request, lifting her leg and resting it on his. Resting both of her hands on his broad shoulders, she shifted closer to him, goosebumps rising in the wake of his hand as it trailed back up her inner thigh. _

_She trembled and sighed as his fingers reached their destination, playing over her most sensitive skin, before dipping inside of her heated core to find her wet and ready. _

**Logan:** You enjoyed teasing me all night.

**Veronica:** I wanted you to… enjoy your present.

**Logan:** Oh, I will. I promise.

_He pulled her closer, Veronica keeping steady by tightening her hold on his shoulders as he kissed each of her breasts in turn through the lace of her bustier. Standing up, he cupped his hands around her hips lightly, drawing her into his chest and kissing her teasingly, before trailing kisses down her neck as his hands wandered over her exposed flesh._

**Logan:** If I forget to mention it later, I think this might have be my best birthday ever.

**Veronica:** (breathy) Ever? Is that counting non-birthday-birthdays? 'Cause I feel like you enjoyed that… occasion, fairly… vigorously.

**-flashback**

_At Logan's old house, now burned to ash, Veronica and Logan had escaped Aaron's attempt to reconnect with his son through a surprise party. After laying to rest some old issues,__she pushed him backwards angling him towards the bed, her hands on his chest. He arched an eyebrow at her, his smile growing bigger. She pushed him down onto the bed, toeing off her shoes before she crawled up his body as he scooted backwards coming to a stop and taking her hips in his hands as she straddled him. She leaned down to kiss him, but he turned his head so her lips landed on his cheek._

**Logan: **(smiling) No more talking?

**Veronica: **I'm sorry, we're past the confessional portion of this program. We're on to the make out.

_After kissing for several minutes Veronica sat back up still straddling Logan's prone body. _

_Veronica had tried to give him something she thought he would want, namely a blow job, but he had seen her discomfort and asked for another form of gift instead._

**Logan: **Since I'm the non-birthday boy don't you think I should have a say in my present?

**Veronica: **(pressing her lips together) Um, no. I don't think that's how it works. You get whatever someone wants to give you.

_He'd asked for them to have sex in her bed, and while she'd said yes (with the caveat that they wait for her dad to go out of town first), she'd pushed him for what he wanted that she could give him in the moment._

_In a quick move he rolled so she was under him, settling his erection into the cradle of her hips, her legs automatically widening to fit with him. _

**Logan: **I want to know what you want. What you like.

_She blinked rapidly at him. _

**Veronica: **(simultaneously sincere and unsure) I like everything we've done together Logan.

**Logan: **Everybody likes some things more than others. (slow smile) Will you tell me what you like?

_She was obviously embarrassed and her eyes shifted away from him. _

**Veronica: **I…I…(she stutters)

**Logan: **(kissing her neck under her jaw) Like this. Do you like this Veronica?

**Veronica: **(hands running over his back) You know I do.

**Logan: **Yeah. But do you like it more than this?

_His mouth moved down to where her neck met her shoulder and he sucked lightly. Her happy sigh sounding in his ear. _

**Veronica: **I don't know. Both are good. (He sucked harder and both can feel her body heat up.) So good.

**Logan: **OK. Maybe that wasn't a good comparison.

_Logan continued to tease her asking what kind of kisses and touches she liked best._

_He pushed up off her body, sitting on his knees between her legs to undo her jeans, completely comfortable with his nakedness. He tugged them off, then ran his hands back up from her ankles to the apex of her legs, running his fingers teasingly over the edge of her panties before hooking his fingers into the waistband and tugging them off. _

**Veronica: **I guess you didn't like those?

**Logan: **(looking at the red silk in his hand) Oh I like them all right. I just like what's under them better.

_To prove his point he slid his fingers up her folds surprised to feel how wet she was already. His expression is one of awe and lust. _

**Logan: **I want you so much Veronica. All the time.

**-End Flashback**

_While that hadn't changed, Logan wanting Veronica nearly all the time, she had changed, grown more comfortable with him and her own sexuality the longer they were together. It was a change that Logan appreciated, but he also liked the moments of shyness that still popped up now and then. _

**Logan: **That was a good night. Better than good. But tonight… just you and me…

**Veronica: **So you're happy?

_Her blue eyes searched his face, as if she could be in any doubt, her hands cupping his face softly._

**Logan: **(murmuring) I'm always happy when I'm with you. (He kissed her mouth softly, lingering there.) I hope, since it is my birthday, that you'll allow me to repeat myself.

_Stepping forward and maneuvering her towards the poker table, Logan continued kissing her neck as Veronica ran her hands up his arms, closing them around his shoulders as he lifted her up to sit on the soft bumper of the table. Hands curling behind her knees, he lifted her legs and spread them apart as his mouth moved down her neck. _

**Veronica: **Practice makes perfect.

_She recalled the time they'd had sex on the poker table at his pool house, the pool house that was forever etched in her mind for less pleasant memories now. They'd just gotten back together after their first breakup, and were trying to take it slow. That hadn't lasted long. Later Logan had admitted to trying to tempt Veronica, and she had fallen into his arms, not that she had wanted to resist. _

**-Flashback**

_Logan undressed Veronica quickly, brushing her bra out of the way with his mouth he sucked on one nipple while working her other breast with his hand. Her back arched off the table when he flicked the pebbled tip with his tongue, her hands pulling him in closer, nails biting into his shoulders._

_Veronica moved restlessly against him seeking friction. Quickly growing impatient, Logan hooked his fingers into her underwear, sliding them down her thighs pulling her legs from around his waist to get them off. His hand immediately moved back to her center easily slipping two fingers into her, aided by the wetness he found there. _

_With a quick flick of his hands his fly popped open and he pushed his jeans and boxers down just enough to free his erection. Pulling her bottom closer to the edge of the table, raised slightly on the leather bumper of the poker table, he plunged into her with one quick movement earning a shriek of approval from her. _

**-End Flashback**

_Veronica wrapped her arms around his back, curling her hands over his shoulders. _

**Logan: **You know, one thing would make this night better.

**Veronica: **Oh? Do tell. (She didn't wait for his words, instead she pressed kisses into his neck, blazing a path to his ear.) You know, since it is your birthday, if you tell me, I might make it happen.

**Logan: **I love birthdays.

_She giggled, making him smile._

**Logan: **I just want you to say two little words.

_Veronica frowned and pulled back from him, her expression confused._

**Logan: **(smirking) I won.

**Veronica: **Oh, that's easy. I won.

_Logan laughed, shaking his head._

**Logan: **No, _I _won. Come on. You can do it. I have faith in you.

_Logan's hands cupped her breasts, his thumbs circling her pert nipples._

**Logan: **Try again.

_She bit her lip and shook her head, denying him the words he wanted. Instead she pushed his boxers down and grasped his hard shaft in her small hands. _

_Logan closed his eyes focused on his breathing for a moment, exerting his control, before looking down at her once again, desire and amusement warring in his brown gaze._

**Logan: **Why don't you give me what I want-

**Veronica: **(teasing and flexing her legs around him) What do you think I'm trying to do?

**Logan: **-Admit I won and I'll give us what we both have been waiting all night for? After all, if we go by the rules set at previous birthdays…

_She smirked at him her hands pumping his length slowly, knowing that the birthday boy (or girl) always got whatever they wanted on their birthday. It had been a long standing rule with the foursome of friends made up of them and the Kane siblings. It was a rule they'd continued on Veronica's 18__th__ birthday a few months past._

**Veronica: **Only because it's your birthday.

**Logan: **And because I won.

**Veronica: **I have to defer. The rules were never defined, and while you are completely au natural, I still have one item-

_Her taunt was cut off by a shriek of laughter when he tickled her sides lightly._

**Logan: **(insistent) I won.

**Veronica: **(smiling happily) You won.

**Logan: **Finally!

_He stopped any further conversation, occupying her mouth with a kiss that left her breathless, her arms and legs wrapped around him tightly. He positioned her on the table, his hands cupping her hips as he pushed into her slowly. _

**Veronica: **(moaning) Logan…

**Logan: **You feel so good.

**Veronica: **You too… just… move. Please!

_Logan didn't disappoint her, didn't tease her any more, knowing they were both beyond that now. He moved into her with long, slow movements, enjoying every breathy sound of pleasure she made until she began panting loudly, her breathing loud and labored._

**Veronica: **Logan, please… faster.

_He grunted in reply, obeying her command, speeding his thrusts until they both came, Logan leaning heavily against her as he got himself back together. _

**VVO:** Loving Logan was like a poker match that required you to go all in. It was all or nothing, and you had to take the risk to get the reward.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Shivering slightly as the sweat dried on her skin, Logan withdrew from her and helped her to her feet. Picking up his discarded shirt he draped it around her shoulders with her still perched on the edge of the poker table. _

**Logan:** Thank you for a perfect birthday.

**Veronica:** Oh, it's not over yet.

**Logan:** There's more?

**Veronica:** (teasing) Just a little thing.

_Logan waited, wondering if she knew that he'd figured out that they were holding a surprise party for him the next night. _

**Veronica:** I can spend the night.

**Logan:** (smiling happily) Music to my ears.

**Veronica:** Actually, the whole weekend. (Logan looked surprised.) My dad took Alicia out of town for a few days.

**Logan:** Well… happy birthday to me.

_He kissed the smile off her face, running his hands down her back. _

_Breaking apart, Logan leaned in to kiss her forehead gently then stepped back. _

**Logan:** I'll take Backup out.

**Veronica:** Then I'll clean up in here.

_Logan pulled on his tuxedo pants, before going outside. Collecting the two domed silver trays and carrying them back inside, he whistled for Backup who came eagerly. Logan disappeared back outside again, her dog at his heels. Veronica had trained Backup to stay on the deck unless one of them took him onto the beach, allowing the pitbull to have more outdoor time as long as he abided by her rules._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Upstairs in Logan's room, Veronica washed the makeup off her face, before squeezing toothpaste on her toothbrush (a permanent fixture at Logan's). Logan stepped up behind her, picking up his toothbrush and holding it out for her to apply toothpaste. He stood behind her and just to the side, his hand resting on her hip, feeling smooth skin under the crisp cotton of the shirt. _

_Walking back into his bedroom, he dimmed the lights and opened the door to the upper deck enough for Backup to come in and out, then pulled back the covers on his bed, undressing and resting back against the pillows. He held out his hand to Veronica when she reappeared, curling his fingers around hers and pulling her onto the bed, helping her shift around to straddle him. _

_She smiled and leaned down to kiss him, her hands pressing against his chest, squirming her hips around until she was positioned perfectly against his hardening shaft. Sitting up, she ground against him, feeling him tense under her. Quickly unbuttoning the tuxedo shirt she was wearing, he pushed it off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor on the side of the bed. Trailing his hands up to cup her breasts he circled her taunt nipples through the lace, before folding the lace cups of the bustier down to expose her breasts to his hands and mouth._

_Releasing her breasts, he laid back as she reached behind her to loosen the bustier, letting it slip from her shoulders. _

**Logan:** You're beautiful.

**Veronica:** I'm glad you think so.

**Logan:** I always have.

**Veronica:** Even when I was in pigtails and knee socks.

**Logan:** Don't tease me.

_She laughed, leaning down to kiss him thoroughly before sitting up and shifting so she could take him into her welcoming body. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

(Saturday, Oct. 22)

_Logan woke up early the next morning, taking a moment to savor the feel of Veronica's naked body against his. She was still relaxed with sleep, her eyes closed and her breathing even and deep. Logan pressed a light kiss to her forehead before slipping out from under the covers. _

_Exiting the bathroom he found Backup waiting patiently for him. Logan ran his hand over the silky fun on the back of the dog's head, opening the double doors to his bedroom silently and nodding for Veronica's pet to come with him. Tail wagging, Backup raced down the stairs, waiting impatiently at the patio doors to be let out. _

_Logan grunted and checking the time grabbed an apple and a bottle of water from the fridge before going into the garage to pull on a wetsuit quickly. _

_Hitting the beach with the large pitbull at his heels, he nodded to Matt._

**Matt:** I wasn't sure you would make it this morning.

_Logan arched one eyebrow wondering just how much his neighbor could hear through their shared wall._

**Logan:** I'm here, but you might want to make yourself scarce tonight if you want any sleep.

_Matt nodded slowly. _

**Matt:** So you know.

**Logan:** It's a secret.

_Matt smiled, white teeth flashing in a handsome face._

**Matt:** I'll pretend that you are still in the dark when I see Veronica later.

_Logan smirked. _

**Logan:** Waves look good. Should we?

**Matt:** We should, otherwise we both left beautiful women in bed alone for no reason.

_Logan nodded in agreement and they walked into the water, surfboards at their sides._

**Matt:** Logan, happy birthday.

**Logan:** Thanks man.

_A few hours later, Logan slipped back into bed with Veronica, his body chilled from the coolness of the October ocean temps. _

**Veronica:** You're cold.

**Logan:** Come warm me up?

**Veronica:** Hmm. (She rolled over and pressed her body against his, shuddering at the contact for a different reason than usual.) I must really love you.

**Logan:** You must.

_She smiled and arranged herself more comfortably against him. _

**Veronica:** (yawning) Did you surf with Matt? (Logan nodded.) I really like him.

**Logan:** You think he's attractive.

**Veronica:** He is attractive.

**Logan:** But you love me.

**Veronica:** Yep.

**Logan:** And you only have eyes for me.

**Veronica:** Sure. If that's true for you, it's true for me.

_Logan grinned and kissed her forehead._

**Logan:** I guess my birthday is over already? Can't have everything I want all the time, huh?

_She yawned again and stretched, propping herself up on his chest._

**Veronica:** In honor of your birthday, I promise not to check out any other guys, including your very attractive neighbor who is also a military doctor, today.

**Logan:** Today? That's all I get.

**Veronica:** A birthday is only one day, Pookie. I hate to break the news to you.

_Logan grinned and placed his cold hands on her butt, pulling her over top of him while she screamed at the coldness of his touch._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At the Neptune High soccer field, the newly co-ed soccer team finished their game, losing by one. Malia was frowning at the loss, even after Luke found her in the swarm of green uniformed players and squeezed her hand. _

**College Scout/Gary Young:** Malia Mancini?

_Malia turned at the unfamiliar voice and found a man in khakis and a polo holding a clipboard. _

**Malia:** Yes?

**College Scout/Gary Young:** I'm Gary Young, a scout for Duke.

**Malia:** (enthusiastic) Duke, east coast, Blue Devils Duke?

**College Scout/Gary Young:** That's the one, I take it you might be interested in hearing what I have to say?

**Malia:** I'm all ears!

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At the beach house, Veronica gets showered and dressed before going downstairs, a dead giveaway that something was happening, if he hadn't known already, but Logan retained his silence, wanting her to believe in her surprise._

_After finishing breakfast, they moved to the living room, curling around each other on the comfortable couch._

**Veronica:** So, we're still on for swim lessons with Shi tomorrow, right?

**Logan:** Yep, but you're not leaving yet, are you?

**Veronica:** No, but you are soon. If I recall correctly your friends have some… (teasing) amazing… plans to celebrate your birthday today.

**Logan:** (sotto voice) They can't hold a candle to you.

**Veronica:** I hope not, but I do think you're going to have a lot of fun today.

**Logan:** (absently) And tonight.

**Veronica:** (trying to cover her alarm) Tonight?

**Logan:** Party at Matt Barone's.

**Veronica:** (drawing the word out, inwardly relieved) Right.

**Logan:** (arching one eyebrow) You don't want to go?

**Veronica:** (shrugging both with her shoulders and with her face) We can, it's just… another party you know. Nothing to be excited about.

**Logan:** We could stay home? Order in?

**Veronica:** Let's play it by ear.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

Words 5100

_Just after one o'clock that afternoon, Logan's friends burst into his house, finding Logan and V watching a movie together. _

**Dick:** Swingers? Dude, you are so money.

**Harry:** And he has his beautiful baby with him.

_Logan tilted his head back to look at the guys as they flowed through his front door: Dick, Rams, Harry and Luke._

**Logan:** Have a seat gentlemen, movie's almost over.

_Dick squeezed in between Logan and Veronica, then scooped Veronica up and passed her over to Logan as she sputtered her dissatisfaction._

**Rams:** (laughing) Baby, that was money! Tell me that wasn't money.

_Logan checked her expression to see if she was seriously unhappy or just maintaining her battle lines with Dick_

**Logan:** You OK, Baby?

**Dick:** Your beautiful baby, smiled. She totally smiled.

**Veronica:** I can't believe what an asshole you are.

**Dick:** Did she, or did she not smile?

**Luke:** She was smiling at what an asshole you are.

**Dick:** She was smiling at how money I am, baby.

_As soon as the movie was over, Veronica stood up and stepped aside as the guys circled Logan._

**Dick:** Now dude, you gotta be cool.

_Logan shot a questioning look at Rams._

**Logan:** Why wouldn't I be cool?

**Dick:** Eh.

_Suddenly Rams had Logan in a headlock while the other three guys rushed him, locking handcuffs around his wrists behind his back. Releasing him and stepping back, Logan spun around glaring at his friends and looking askance at Veronica._

**Logan:** No assistance?

**Veronica:** I thought you might be into the handcuffs.

_Logan shot her a look that promised retribution while his friends howled._

**Dick:** Nice. Surprising, coming from a tight ass biotch like you Ronnie. But nice.

**Logan:** Don't call her a bitch.

**Dick:** Dude, you are so whipped. You're handcuffed and still defending her.

**Logan:** (demanding) Take them off.

**Luke:** Not yet. Who's got the blindfold?

_Veronica laughed at Logan's incredulous look._

**Logan:** Is this all necessary?

**Harry:** Yep. You're a nosy fuck and we wanted to surprise you.

_Harry tried to put the blindfold on Logan but the birthday boy darted away._

**Logan:** I have no idea what the plan is for this afternoon, so let's just get on with it.

**Rams:** Sorry dude, we have a plan, gotta stick to it.

**Logan:** I'm not letting you put that thing on me. But I'll make you a deal, uncuff me and I'll blindfold myself.

**Luke:** Nope.

**Rams:** Ronnie, you want to help us out?

**Veronica:** Sure.

_Logan glared at her as she approached him, kissing him softly then tying the long strip of black fabric around his eyes. _

**Veronica:** Have fun!

_Veronica laughed as the guys bundled Logan out of the house, leaving her the whole afternoon to get the house and everything else ready for his party._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_The guys drove Logan to the Glider Port on the cliffs above the beach, where several more of their friends were waiting for them including Keith (Karen's boyfriend and football player), Mike Newberg (musician), Andy, Hank, Matt Barone, Cole, and Dale._

_They all laughed and cheered as Logan was pulled from the SUV, hanging between the four guys like a starfish, face down. Logan didn't look pleased with the situation, which just made them laugh harder._

_Laying him in the grass, Rams sat down on him, pinning him down as he undid the handcuffs._

**Rams:** Now, you know this is all in good fun, so, you get one punch in, after that, I hit back.

**Logan:** Just let me up already.

_Rams pulled the blindfold off and stood up, happy to see that Logan didn't appear to be angry._

**Luke:** Alright, now since you're being a good sport, you can pick who goes first.

_Logan looked around in bewilderment. They were gathered on a cliff overlooking the ocean. The sky was a clear sunny blue, but the brisk wind made him glad for the long sleeved hoodie he had put on that morning. _

**Logan:** Does what first?

**Rams:** Parasail. Or para-cliff dive? Whatever, it looks like a good time.

_Logan stood and saw several instructors waiting for them. Logan opted to go first, with Rams jumping off the cliff's edge just moments after Logan and his instructor. Landing on the beach below, Logan realized that it was going to be a full day of activity, since they were expected to climb back up the cliff on belay rather than take the trail. Halfway up, Logan paused and swung out to see the view of the ocean, which never got boring._

**Logan:** You guys really went all out.

**Rams:** (chuckling) Oh, we're just getting started, dude.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At Logan's house, Veronica went outside and moved her car to the street, along with Logan's x-terra, but parking the Mazda in Matt's garage, which was open and vacant right on time._

**Matt:** Holler if you need any help.

**Veronica:** Thanks, I may take you up on that.

**Matt:** Actually, I can help take Backup off your hands. I'm going for a run if you think he'd stay with me?

**Veronica:** I'm sure he would appreciate that. Thanks.

_Malia and Kate arrived at three just as the movers were loading Logan's couch into the back of a moving truck. _

_The next few hours were a blur of activity as most of the first floor furnishings were packed off, and a whole new set of furniture was delivered along with decorations, cards, gambling chips, a roulette wheel, and four racks of 1920s costumes._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_By the time the large 20 by 40 foot tent had been constructed on the beach behind Logan's and the temporary flooring installed there and in Logan's garage (which had also gotten temporary fabric wall treatments), Logan and his friends were off to part two of their adventure._

**Logan:** (good natured complaining) Are we going to eat soon?

**Harry:** Trust me dude, you don't want to eat before this next stop. But we've got lunch waiting for us after.

_Logan frowned, twisting his head around as if he could discern where they were with the changes, but since he had agreed to put the blindfold back on (but not the cuffs) he had no idea where they were, only that they'd been driving 15 minutes._

_Stepping down from the SUV once it was parked, Logan heard a booming voice welcome them to Montgomery Field._

**Logan: **What are we…

**Dick: **Skydiving!

**Logan: **You're serious.

**Rams: **It's your call dude, a few of us are sitting this one out.

_Matt Barone, Harry and Cole all raised their hands and made sheepish looks. _

**Dick: **Pussys.

**Logan: **Alright. Let's go.

**Jump Instructor: **Follow me, we have some instruction and some waivers for you to sign then we'll get you up.

_Entering the hangar, Logan saw a tall blonde man already seated one of several desks that wouldn't look out of place at their school._

**Dick:** Dude, meet your special guest!

_The man stood and turned and Logan grinned._

**Logan: **Laird Hamilton.

**Laird Hamilton: **Happy birthday Logan.

**Logan: **You're jumping with us?

**Laird Hamilton: **Wouldn't miss it.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Wallace showed up just as Kate and Maila were packing up several of the dresses to deliver to the other girls. _

**Malia:** Your wingman is here, so I'm out!

**Veronica:** Thanks for your help Malia, and congratulations on the college scout.

**Malia:** Thanks, tonight I'm celebrating!

_Veronica walked inside with Wallace, who was shocked at the transformation. The garage had become a warm, 1920s looking sitting room, with fussy fabrics and delicate chairs, chaises, and tables making for a few seating areas. _

_The main floor of the house had been emptied, with a few more era appropriate seating areas set up around the edges of the room while the only piece of real large furniture was the poker table, which now had six chairs circling it. _

**Veronica:** The band will set up against the stairs, and the tent outside has more poker tables as well as blackjack, roulette, and even craps. There will be one bar in the tent, and another in here, food will be on the kitchen counter.

_Wallace made a tisking sound that drew a concerned look from Veronica._

**Wallace:** No fancy waiters circulating? I thought this was going to be a fancy party.

**Veronica:** Shut up.

_Veronica heard Kate's voice from the patio and went outside, wondering why the redhead was still there. _

**Kate:** I know, I'm looking forward to meeting you too. Let me look at the schedule and see when I can come. Bye Grandma.

She hung up and looked at Veronica with clear eyes.

Hey. You're busy, but can I book some time on Monday to talk to you?

I'm not too busy, I have helpers everywhere.

**Kate:** No, it can wait. I promise. (smiling brightly) So I can set up the coat racks in the laundry room, I think that is the best spot for it unless you want to convert the upstairs guest bedroom…

_Another truck pulled up outside and the driver and his staff looked at the girls for instructions._

**Veronica:** What do you have?

**Delivery guy:** Plants.

_Veronica frowned._

**Veronica:** Plants?

**Delivery guy:** Says here they were ordered by Lynn Echolls. She provided this floor plan.

_He handed the floor plan to Veronica who smiled as she read it._

**Wallace:** Lynn really went all out.

**Veronica:** Yeah. OK, Wallace can you follow Lynn's map while Kate and I go upstairs?

**Wallace:** That's why I'm here.

**Hank: **(a loud teasing voice sounded from around the side of the house) Well I'm here to rescue damsels in distress and hopefully get the girl.

**Veronica:** Hey Hank. Andy.

**Hank:** And we brought Meg.

**Andy:** Her car broke down. We got it started again.

**Hank:** We?

**Andy:** OK, you.

_Hank approached Veronica and smiled at her widely._

I am here to serve. Tell me what my lady doth require.

**Kate:** Honestly Hank, I'm going to punch you if Logan doesn't. Enough with the over the top flirting.

**Hank:** That hurts me Kate. And it just means I need to up my game. By the way, Veronica. Last I saw Logan he had successfully scarffed down a California burrito after jumping out of a plane, so he's having a blast.

**Veronica:** With Laird Hamilton?

**Andy:** Yep. They're going surfing next.

**Wallace:** You two skipped out on surfing with a legend?

**Andy:** Rams said we had to earn our invites.

**Wallace:** Bummer.

**Hank:** (sly look at Veronica) There are upsides.

**Veronica:** Did you guys lose Meg?

**Hank:** Nah, she's out front, calling AAA.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_In Chicago, Keith and Alicia were enjoying the architectural tour Veronica had found and recommended for them. _

**Alicia:** What do you think the kids are up to?

**Keith:** On a Saturday afternoon? My money is on napping or couch surfing.

**Alicia:** Yeah.

**Keith:** We should call home tonight.

**Alicia:** You honestly think either of the older kids are going to want to talk to us on a Saturday night when we're out of town?

**Keith:** No, but that's why we should call. Keep them on their toes.

Alicia laughed.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Veronica continued to run around, making sure everything got checked off the list, along with the help of her and Logan's friends. _

_Tasking Hank and Andy to figure out the kegs, she and Meg went upstairs to look at the dresses that they had each ordered for the evening. Wallace popped his head into Logan's bedroom with a hand over his eyes. _

**Wallace:** Everyone descent in here?

**Veronica:** Yep.

**Wallace:** You need me to do anything else? Otherwise I'll take Backup back to our house and get Daryl off to his sleep over.

**Veronica:** I think I'm good, all that's left is the band and the food.

**Meg:** And to get yourself ready.

**Veronica:** And that. Which I should start in about… a half hour.

**Wallace:** Then I'm out, and V… Logan's going to love it.

_Veronica smiled._

**Veronica:** He better.

* * *

_-words 7243_

_AN I saw something this weekend that said that the series did not have __the__ planned ending… so does anyone know how Rob Thomas planned to end the series? _

_I know I've mentioned videos and video makers before… but I thought I'd throw a new song out there… I just became aware of a song from the UK- Wildest Moments that is just perfect for Logan/Veronica… if anyone out there is a video maker…_

_I wrote the last 1k words to this chapter pretty quickly to try to get it up since you've all been waiting. Hope you enjoy the first part of Logan's birthday. _


	27. Ch 27: Birthday Tidings

**Recap:** School resumes with several new additions. LoVe are going strong, but ghosts of the past are never far behind. Newly engaged Keith is running for Sheriff. Logan makes strides to earning the Paris trip and receives an offer of help dealing with his family and past from his neighbor. Kate's nightmares drive her to the edge and she finally confronts what the dreams may mean, but the truth may be more than she bargained for. Duncan's affair with Kendall continued past warnings to both to stop, but eventually Duncan decides to start reconnecting with old friends and his high school life. Wallace likes Jackie and thinks they have moved from dating to exclusive, but the friction between Jackie and V makes things difficult and only gets worse when Jackie is a suspect in who is leaking negative info on Logan to the press. Dick's interest in Mac continues to grow, causing friction with Enbom, and making Mac face down the hard choice of moving on, going back or going it alone. After run ins with both Lizzy and Nash, Meg ends her relationship with Richie, but Nash is sending mixed signals. Logan is suspicious about Veronica's secrecy (planning his birthday) and vows to find her out, so she recruits his friends to throw up a smoke screen. A fracture in Veronica's friendship with Wallace opens, but leads to Wallace opening his eyes to see Jackie a bit clearer. An explosion rocks Neptune High leaving emergency services scrambling and seven students in various states of health. The mole is revealed, Kate's fundraiser happens and part one of Logan's birthday surprise is sprung.

* * *

_Note: I'm not going to spend a ton of time describing the party outfits, so if you're interested in what I picked for each character, you can see my choices and a ton more 1920s fashion on my Pinterest Boards: pinterest dot com forward slash jenwin23 there is a whole board for Logan's party, and I pinned my choices to the VM Fashion board as well. (And in case I forgot to mention it, some of the dresses from Kate's fundraiser are also pinned, along with Mac's pants.)_

_I don't know why, but I had a huge writers block trying to write the birthday party. I think it was all so clear to me, written in my head so long ago, that to actually stop and get it on paper was unappealing. But I pushed through. Sorry it wasn't ready by Christmas, but Happy New Year!_

* * *

_**Chapter 27: Birthday Tidings  
**_(_**Saturday, Oct. 22 cont.)**_

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_After surfing for a few hours, the guys hit a nearby taco stand for a snack. _

**Logan:** Not that this hasn't been great, but at what point are you guys going to take me home?

**Dick:** Dude, chill.

**Enbom:** Yeah Logan. Veronica has it handled. Your job is to enjoy a day out and act surprised when we take you home.

**Logan:** Well, it's nice to see you two getting along for a minute.

_Enbom shot Dick a dark look and scowled._

**Enbom:** Don't get ahead of yourself. I'm in love with Mac-

**Dick:** (scoffing) Since when?

**Enbom:** And that buffoon is just complicating matters.

**Dick:** Really _Elmo_? 'Cause it seems to me that your level of love for Mac is pretty tied to how much attention I show her, which just makes you an ass.

**Logan:** (smiling and throwing his arms up) And there goes my drama free birthday.

_Dick shook off the dark vibes. _

**Dick:** (walking away) No drama from me, man.

_Enbom looked down, trying to contain his emotions._

**Enbom:** I love her.

**Logan:** (matter-of-fact) So does he. It is best to love wisely, no doubt; but to love foolishly is better than not to be able to love at all. William Makepeace Thackeray. (Logan clapped Enbom on the shoulder.) Look, your only play is to tell Mac how you feel and let her decide. But- for me, dude? Not tonight. Let's just have a good time tonight.

_Enbom looked reluctant to let it go even 24 hours more, but nodded, his movements choppy. Logan frowned as his friend walked away. He was fairly certain that Enbom had a rude awakening coming, and Logan couldn't lay any blame at Mac's feet. Logan glanced at the guys who'd come out for his birthday, old friends like Rams, and newer ones like Matt Barone. But the oldest friend, the longest friend that Logan had ever had was missing. Duncan. _

_While Logan couldn't and wouldn't absolve Duncan for the way he'd acted towards Veronica before and after Lilly's murder, Logan knew that if he hadn't been dating the little blonde girl that had been his best friend's first (and only) love, that Duncan would be there now, and he and Logan would still be friends. _

_Logan shrugged. He wouldn't trade Veronica for Duncan. That was the simple fact, and if the price of being with Veronica was that he lost a friend, a friend that hadn't really been there for a long time anyway, then it was a cost Logan was willing to pay. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At Logan's, Veronica walked Matt and Orelia through the house to show them what had been done before the older couple went to Orelia's house for the night. _

**Matt:** This is so great. I wish I'd had a birthday like this at least once.

**Orelia:** Are you kidding? I wish I had ideas for birthdays like this, even now!

**Veronica:** Logan's friends helped, and Lynn. It wasn't all me.

_Orelia shook her head._

**Orelia:** Well, give Logan our best, and remember, once the party starts you are on party duty, not party planning duty!

_Orelia walked outside to inspect the large tent that had been erected on the beach, leaving Matt with Veronica._

**Matt:** (holding up a key) I wanted to give you this.

**Veronica:** Well, I don't know if we're really there yet in our relationship. What will Orelia and Logan have to say?

**Matt:** (smirking) If you need into my place tonight for any reason, I wanted you to have it. Logan has a key, of course, but… just in case. (laughing) Like say… any bathroom emergencies.

**Veronica:** (laughing) Actually, Logan's baby proofing is pretty handy for parties, I'm willing to bet most of his friends can't even open the cupboards.

**Matt:** It's amazing our species has survived so long.

**Veronica:** You have no idea.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At the beach, the guys were milling around the beach parking lot._

**Rams:** Yo! Load up. We got a bit of a drive to our next stop.

**Logan:** Next stop?

**Luke:** You're going to love this.

**Logan:** Honestly, guys, best birthday ever.

_There was some laughter and general shouts of agreement, then the guys piled into two separate SUVs and headed north to Fontana. The last stop of their day was a race track where they'd each get ten minutes behind the wheel of a stock car, like the kind raced in NASCAR._

**Luke:** (yawning) It would be perfect if we could just find a place to nap for awhile.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At the beach house, the house was noticeably quieter than earlier since it was now empty of workmen and deliverymen. Veronica was sitting on a delicate looking settee in the living room, her feet propped up on a small round table, with Meg and Mac in chairs beside her when a knock sounded on the door. _

**Veronica:** Come in!

**Leanne:** Veronica? (pushing the door open) Oh, there you are! (looking around) This house is beautiful. Logan must be so proud.

**Veronica:** (standing up) Well, it doesn't normally look like this.

**Leanne:** (smiling hesitantly) No, I suppose not.

**Veronica:** Hi Mom. Let me give you the tour.

_Leanne kept her happy smile in place and approached the girls._

**Leanne:** I'm Leanne, Veronica's mother.

_Mac shook Leanne's hand while Meg shot Veronica a questioning look, wondering if Leanne really didn't remember her or was just being polite after her… absence. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At the race track, Logan slipped through the window and into the seat of a blue stock car. Strapping in, they belted the window closure and Logan pulled up to the track with his cheering section going crazy. _

**Harry:** Dude, someone record this.

**Rams:** Oh yeah.

_Logan took off from the starting line, going relatively slowly then burst onto the oval track at over 100 miles per hour. The guys eagerly watched his progress as his speed climbed into the mid 100s going into the first turn. Taking the curve smoothly Logan revved the engine and pushed the car faster. _

**Rams:** What are you doing?

_Rams glanced at Enbom curiously as his fingers typed on his phone._

**Enbom:** Sending the video to Veronica.

**Rams:** Oh man. She'll either be excited for him or want to kill us.

**Enbom:** Maybe both?

**Rams:** (chuckling) Probably.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At the beach house the girls had moved upstairs to Logan's bedroom, where their dresses were hanging. Makeup and hair supplies covered the bathroom counter. _

**Leanne:** So I think if we pin it under… like this? (Leanne showed Veronica how her hair would look like it had been cut into a bob.) Meg and Mac too, if they'd like.

_Veronica looked at her hair. They'd curled it loosely, then pined back one side with a sparkly barrette, and Leanne and quickly pinned the length under._

**Veronica:** Logan will love that.

**Leanne:** You're beautiful with short or long hair, Veronica.

_Veronica smiled. It was such a mom thing to say._

**Veronica:** Maybe, but Logan has stated his preference for short hair.

**Leanne:** Well then it will be a treat for him.

_Veronica didn't know whether to be glad or just resigned to the fact that Leanne had stepped clear of the implications of Veronica's short hair. _

**Meg:** Actually, Mrs. Mars-

**Leanne:** I go by Reynolds now. Again. It was my maiden name.

**Meg:** Oh, right. Of course. Ms. Reynolds. I was thinking I could pin my hair back… if you think you could do that.

**Leanne:** Of course…

**VVO:** What did I expect? We can pretend all we want, she's not the same mother and I am definitely not the same daughter. I guess it's true what they say- you can never go home again. Home may still be there, but you are irrevocably changed.

_Veronica had just finished her makeup when the text came in from Enbom. She opened the video and watched wide eyed as a race car barreled around an oval track. From the shouted encouragement in the background, she knew it was Logan driving._

**Meg:** What are you looking at?

_Meg and Mac both peered at the video._

**Mac:** Wow, they really do go all out. For my birthday? I had cake. Vegan, but with the same candles that my mom has used for 10 years. And we had punch.

**Veronica:** Right?

**Mac:** (scoffing) Oh please.

**Veronica:** What?

**Meg:** Logan took you for a day on the yacht for your birthday.

**Veronica:** Well, yeah, it was awesome, but we didn't skydive.

**Meg:** Would you have wanted to skydive?

_Veronica shrugged._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Rams texted just as the hired dealers finished setting up the gambling tables and went into the garage to change into their uniforms. _

**Veronica:** They're ten minutes out.

_A flurry of squeals filled the house, and girls darted into the two available bathrooms to fix their makeup and hair one last time. Mac looked at the mad dash with confused apprehension. Kate, several of her friends, and Malia had all arrived in time to be there when Logan arrived with the guys, and also to share first dibbs on the food. _

_Kate emerged from the bathroom, her reddish hair curved into pin curls around her face then cascading down her in a loosely curling ponytail, her dress a black lace overlay with blue details over a silver/white slip that reached just below her knees. _

**Kate:** This place looks amazing, Veronica. Now we just…(she dimmed the overhead lights, the sun having already set, leaving scattered lamps draped in silk scarves to illuminate the room) …have to wait and wow the guys.

**Mac:** (plaintive, tugging at her dress, trying to pull the bodice up, then pull the hem down) I feel naked.

_Mac was wearing a black dress with spaghetti straps, sequin embellishments, and a flower petal like layered skirt that reached her knees but still left her feeling exposed._

**Kate:** But you look hot. And tonight, that matters, Mac.

**Mac:** Why? Why does that matter tonight? It's just a party. (shooting a look at Veronica) I mean, a pretty awesome party, but still…

**Meg:** I think she means because…

**Mac:** Because?

**Veronica:** Because Elmo cut the strings last night and cut off Alexis. And with Dick having officially made his move…

**Kate:** We're all expecting some version of the shoot out at the OK Corral.

**Mac:** (blinking) No.

_The sound of two vehicles pulling into the driveway alerted them to the eminent arrival and ended the conversation, but just in case someone honked the horn. _

**Mac:** What? Are we deaf? And what do you mean…

_There were muffled curses and assorted masculine laughter from outside then the doors pushed open and Logan stumbled in blindfolded._

**Logan:** (complaining) Enough with the damn blindfold!

**Dick:** Ronnie put it on you, so it's only right that she take it off.

_There was feminine laughter now too as the girls looked at Veronica speculatively. Meg blushed, her mind conjuring up sex games between her two friends. Mac looked amused, but tense as both Enbom and Dick were smiling at her. _

_Veronica stepped forward and pressed a kiss to Logan's cheek, leaving a deep red lip print there. Logan's hands came around her, sliding over her hips and up her back, feeling the coolness of the sequins on her dress then the warmth of bare back. Veronica rose up on her toes a few inches, tugging at the blindfold then stepping back out of Logan's arms as he blinked a few times to let his eyes adjust to the dimly lit room. _

_Logan looked at Veronica, his gaze taking in her shorter hair do, heavier than normal makeup, complete with ruby red lips, and short slivery grey sparkly dress that loosely skimmed her body and reached mid-thigh. _

**Logan:** You look beautiful.

_He glanced around seeing that his house had been transformed into a 1920s French underground club. _

**Logan:** This is all… (voice growing louder) that seals it. Best birthday ever.

_The guys laughed and Logan reached out to pull Veronica back into his arms, as the guys greeted the girls, several couples exchanging light kisses. _

**Veronica:** Sorry birthday boy, you need to go upstairs and get changed.

**Kate:** (pushing Rams away) And you need to shower.

**Malia:** (to Luke) You too.

**Veronica:** And hurry, the food will be here any minute and I'm not waiting.

_Logan and Rams loped up the stairs to use the two upstairs bathrooms, while Dick winked at Mac as he took the downstairs bathroom. The remaining guys checked out the rest of the party set up while waiting their turns, except for Enbom who stared at Mac for a long minute before approaching her._

_Mac tensed and Embom stopped a few feet from her. _

**Enbom:** You don't have to… I'm not going to start anything tonight.

**Mac:** Start… what?

**Enbom:** A conversation. A fight.

**Mac:** (drawn out) OK. Well that's good, 'cause this is a party and we're supposed to be having fun.

**Enbom:** Right. Fun. Let me start the fun by saying that I very much appreciate how you look tonight. (slight smile) Not really your style, but you look beautiful.

_He nodded, and then moved to the bar, already manned by a black and white attired bartender. _

_Veronica hooked her arm through Mac's and tugged her into the kitchen. Veronica struck up a conversation about music until she heard Rams get out of the shower upstairs and pad across the walkway to the master bedroom where all the guys' outfits were hanging in Logan's closet. A few minutes later Dick ran from the downstairs bathroom up the stairs causing Malia to make a crazy face and cover her eyes when she was surprised by the naked and wet boy. _

**Veronica:** (shouting) There are towels. In the bathroom!

**Dick:** (from upstairs) Yeah, but I like to air dry.

**Luke:** Well, people are already streaking, it's bound to be a good night!

_A minute later Big Pimpin by Jay-Z was heard along with Dick singing along loudly._

_Lyrics: _

"_It's big pimpin baby..  
It's big pimpin, spendin G's  
Feel me... uh-huh uhh, uh-huh…"_

_The caterers finally arrived, right on time, but Veronica was hungry, so it felt like she had been waiting a very long time. Just as she was contemplating making up a plate without waiting for Logan he texted her from his room._

**Text from Logan to Veronica:** I would complain that I didn't get to pick my own outfit, but I think I can work with this.

_Fifteen minutes later the assembled teenagers, all decked out in 1920s clothing, were seated on the outside deck around the fire pit eating Wolfgang Puck's culinary delights._

**Veronica:** (chewing slowly) Oh my God, Luke. So good. I think I love you.

_Logan arched one eyebrow, his face glowing healthily against the pale blue and white of his outfit. The white vest over pale blue button up shirt showed off his tan and the masculine V shape of his torso, while the fedora lent him a jaunty air, and the green tie, made his eyes look more hazel than chocolate brown._

**Luke:** I… (shooting at look at Logan, knowing he tended to overreact when it came to Veronica)… I'll tell my dad you liked it.

**Malia:** (with a full mouth) Liked it? This is amazing. You've been holding out on me.

_There was a chorus of thanks directed at Luke as the teenagers ate the Asian inspired food greedily. _

_Mac looked at the assembled guests, grateful that she'd managed to snag a seat between Meg and Veronica, neutral territory. The girls were decked out, hair up, old fashioned flapper dresses in varying styles on, and the guys were also very fashionable. Luke had on an outfit like a jockey, that was also slightly reminiscent of a baseball uniform, which was why he'd picked it, she guessed. Rams was wearing a blue plaid shirt, with a red plaid tie and grey vest and pants. Harry and Enbom were both dressed in three piece suits, Enbom in blue, and Harry in black pinstripes. Dick looked much more comfortable in his outfit, a black well fitting v-neck shirt, beige jodhpurs and brown riding boots._

**Dick:** Dude (nodding to Harry), where's the band?

**Harry:** (checking his watch) They should be here any time now.

**Dick:** Don't they have to, like, set up?

**Harry:** It's a jazz band. (Dick stared at him uncomprehendingly.) They don't have electric instruments. Except for the keyboard. And someone came earlier so the mics and speakers are already set up.

**Dick:** I'm just saying, some tunes would be nice.

**Harry:** They'll be here. Hank called to confirm earlier.

**Meg:** Oh, Harry, I meant to tell you, Hank was so sweet earlier. My car broke down on the way here and he got it going again and made sure I got here.

_Logan turned his head slowly to look at Veronica, who looked back innocently._

**Logan:** Hank was here?

_Veronica shrugged as their gathered friends grinned at the low-key display of jealousy. _

**Veronica:** Among many others today.

_Logan nodded lightly but his eyes flashed dangerously._

**Veronica:** I'm excited about the band.

**Rams:** (under his breath to Kate) Yeah, there's nothing like a good soundtrack to a beating.

_Kate laughed and Rams grinned at her. Harry just shook his head and muttered about death wishes._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_By nine o'clock the party was in full swing. The guest list had swollen in the few days prior to almost 150 people, but with the addition of the tent outside, there was plenty of space, including a good sized area inside by the band that was designated for dancing. Veronica stood by Meg between the dancing and where the two inside poker tables were set up, Logan and his best friends occupying one while the other was occupied by most of the cheerleaders, who while not really appearing to understand the game, were having fun all the same. _

_Veronica smiled and laughed as Andy and Kat swung around the dance floor, Rams' not so little brother lifting his girlfriend in a 1950s swing move before spinning, a huge grin on his face as the Amanda Castro Band performed a mix of big band, jazz, blues, latin, and swingtime mixed in. _

**Meg:** You look like you're having fun.

**Veronica:** I am.

_Veronica reached up to push a sparkly hair pin that held up a single perfect feather more securely into her hair. She glanced at Meg, who was wearing a white dress that made Meg appear even more angelic and virginal than normal. _

**Meg:** Who knew Andy could dance?

**Veronica:** I'm betting Kat has something to do with it.

**Meg:** Are you and Logan going to show us some of your new moves tonight?

**Veronica:** Probably. (glancing behind her at Logan) He's a bit busy right now. Besides, he's had a busy day.

_At the poker table, Logan had amassed a larger stack of chips than the rest of the players, and was feeling good._

**Rams:** Whatcha got?

**Logan:** Two pair.

**Dick:** Two pair? That's all?

**Logan:** Of fives.

_He laid down four of a kind with a flourish, tipping his hat (literally) to his friends and sweeping more chips into his pile, to the groans of the losers._

**Logan:** I guess tonight's my night boys. (He smirked at Veronica, while rubbing the soft leather covered bumper on the table.) Last night, too.

_Veronica shook her head at him, sending him a prohibitive look, but her eyes were gleaming._

**Dick:** Dude. Stop eye fucking Ronnie, and get your chips outta the way so this dude (indicating the dealer) can deal.

**Logan:** (gleeful) Anxious to lose the last of your money?

**Dick:** You know what they say, right? Lucky in love, unlucky in cards.

**Logan:** Eh. I think I'm doing alright in both. But if you're so anxious to go find Mac, stop just betting the minimum and man up.

**Dick:** Oh yeah?

**Logan:** Yeah.

_A few minutes later Rams, Luke and Harry laughed as Logan took the last of Dick's chips, beating him with three tens despite Dick's best efforts to bluff. _

_Veronica walked over to Logan, leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek, as his arm slipped around her waist._

**Logan: **(drawling film noir tone) She liked me. I could feel that. The way you feel when the cards are falling right for you, with a nice little pile of blue and yellow chips in the middle of the table. Only what I didn't know then was that I wasn't playing her. She was playing me, with a deck of marked cards and the stakes weren't any blue and yellow chips. They were dynamite.

_Veronica smirked at Logan, her head barely above his with him sitting. He picked up a $100 chip and rolled it through his fingers like a magician, before presenting it to her with a flourish. She bit her lip but accepted the chip._

**Veronica:** I don't have anywhere to put that. (seeing Malia walk past) Malia, catch!

_She flipped the chip with a flick of her thumb and Malia caught it with ease._

**Malia:** Awesome.

_Malia grabbed Veronica's hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. Dick quit the table, starting to circle the party looking for Mac, while Matt Barone took his place._

_A minute later Hank joined the girls on the dance floor, quickly separating Veronica from the group and swinging her around._

**Veronica:** You're playing with fire.

**Hank:** You're worth it.

_Hank spun her out from him, then drew her back in, shooting a look at the poker table that held his brother and her boyfriend._

**Hank:** Hey Logan! Happy Birthday!

_A chorus of cheers went up around the room, people lifting their glasses, but Logan was unimpressed, his expression blank as he lifted his glass and took a sip._

**Logan:** Harry, on a scale of one to ten, how much of a beat down can I put on your brother before you have an issue with me?

_Hank sighed. _

**Harry:** I could have had a sister. A nice sweet sister. Maybe someone like Meg.

**Rams:** Nah, you don't want that dude. A pretty sister is a whole other boatload of trouble.

**Logan:** Just ask Luke.

_Luke groaned._

**Luke:** Dudes, you have no idea. Laura begged and begged for an invite. I had to resort to wearing my I-pod around the house constantly, just to block out the whining.

**Harry:** (pointing towards the door) Uh… Luke… isn't that…?

_Luke looked where Harry was pointing and sprang out of his chair. _

**Luke:** Laura!

_Luke took a few steps towards the door, but Malia intercepted him._

**Malia:** Veronica invited her.

**Luke:** She what?!

**Malia:** Calm yourself.

_She gripped his arm and started to drag him outside, pausing at the door to smile and wave brightly at Luke's sister, Laura, and her friend Hannah. _

**Malia:** This will be the night of her life… at least for the next few years.

**Luke:** But…

**Malia:** She promised not to even _touch_ a glass that might have alcohol in it, and she has a cab coming for her at midnight. Now just try to breathe.

**Luke:** But…

**Malia:** But nothing. Look at her. (Laura's smile stretched from ear to ear, her curly red hair held back by a sequined headband a modest flapper dress making her look her age, a tender 14.) Look how happy she is. They are the only freshmen here. They're going to hide in the corner and watch everyone, and be the coolest kids in their class. OK?

_Luke still looked like he wanted to drag his sister home, and Malia sighed._

**Malia:** Look, Milo is with them. Nothing is going to happen. Once you can string together a full sentence that isn't about how she's your baby sister, and blah, blah, blah, you can go in and say hi.

_Luke looked inside to see that Veronica had made her way to Laura and was showing her around the party. _

**Malia:** Now smile.

**Luke:** Huh?

_Luke looked shell-shocked as a camera flash exploded in his face, an old time photographer costume, including top hat, took their picture and handed the sepia colored polaroid print to Malia. _

**Luke:** (defeated) I need a drink.

_He tried to walk back inside to where a bar was situated against the wall with temporary faux brick wallpaper behind it and a sign that said "Speakeasy."_

**Malia:** Nope, sorry, I said a full sentence that wasn't about your baby sister. But you can have a drink from that bar. (pointing to the tent)

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Feeling a tap on her shoulder as she got another plate of food, Veronica turend to see Casey Gant standing behind her._

**Veronica:** Hey Casey! I didn't know you were going to make it.

**Casey:** I wasn't sure I could.

**Bodie Chang:** Hey man.

**Casey:** Bodie, how's life?

**Bodie Chang:** Good, just chasing the waves on the circuit, you know. There's a swell coming into here this week, so I'm home for a bit, thought I'd catch up with the old crew.

**Veronica:** There are a few other's from your class here… Carl Danvers and Kaz.

**Bodie Chang:** Sweet. You need a drink, man?

**Casey:** Nah. I'll catch up with you later. (Bodie left, and Casey turned to Veronica.) This set up is pretty cool.

**Veronica:** Yeah. Not bad. A lot of work, but not bad.

**Casey:** I think the only thing Darcy got me for my 18th birthday was a blow job.

_Veronica coughed, nearly spitting out her drink as she had just taken a sip._

**Veronica:** Ah, Casey. Sometimes I forget just how much of an 09er guy you really are.

**Casey:** But I was honest.

**Veronica:** Well, points for that.

_Across the room, Logan was standing by the bar with Dick, both boys holding fresh drinks. _

**Dick:** Cheers to your birthday, man. (Logan ignored Dick.) Hey Dude, oh bad. Broody face.

**Logan:** (distracted) What?

**Dick:** Are you having a good time, 'cause you know this is a party, and not just any party but you're 18th birthday party, and I'm pretty sure Ronnie will put out tonight so...

**Logan:** So?

**Dick:** So, you're good?

**Logan:** I'm good.

**Dick:** (exaggerated) Whew.

**Rams:** Good. We'd look ridiculous if we got in a fight dressed like this.

**Logan:** Why would we be fighting? It's been a good day.

**Dick:** Yeah, but with Ronnie… It's just that sometimes it's hard to tell, you know.

**Logan:** (frowning in confusion) No.

**Dick:** Your emo face, verses your 'I'm going to fuck Ronnie into next week' face, verses your 'I'm gonna fuck up that guy's face for thinking about fucking Ronnie' face. They blend together.

_Logan's mouth quirked up in a smile, while Rams chuckled._

**Logan:** Like you said, man, it's a party. So, why don't you go find Mac and see if you can't make some inroads there.

**Dick:** Inroads? Sounds kinky. But I'm totally game.

_Dick wandered off, while Logan moved causally in Veronica's direction, greeting people as he moved through the party. _

_Kate appeared and cozied up to Rams, her 5' 8" height plus heels looking short compared to his 6' 4" bulk._

**Kate:** Hey.

**Rams:** Hey yourself. Everything good?

**Kate:** I think so, yeah.

**Rams:** Well, you look great.

_Kate grinned, spinning for his viewing pleasure. She was wearing a thin cream colored slip under a mostly sheer lace flapper dress. She felt glamorous. _

**Kate:** Oh, this old thing? (Coming back in to wrap her arms around his waist and lean against him.) But you… you look… beautiful. In a manly way, of course.

**Rams:** (lips twitching) Of course.

**Kate:** Have you seen Andy?

**Rams:** Cutting a rug? Yeah.

**Kate:** Kat is good for him.

**Rams:** Yeah.

**Kate:** And you're good for me.

**Rams:** Should go without saying.

**Kate:** Sometimes saying things out loud is needed.

**Rams:** Oh. OK, then I should say that I love you.

**Kate:** I wasn't fishing…

**Rams:** Right.

**Kate:** (innocently) I wasn't.

**Rams:** Just tell me you love me back.

**Kate:** I love you back.

_He smiled, his large hand cupping the side of her face, enjoying seeing the light in her hazel brown eyes again, after it had been missing for weeks. _

**Rams:** I love you to the moon and back.

_Her eyes filled with tears for a moment, remembering that her mother, her real mother used to say that to her, but she blinked them away. The discovery of her real past was still fresh, but Kate was focused on the good, or trying to. Like remembering her actual mother and finding her maternal grandparents._

**Kate:** To the moon and back.

_Rams leaned down and kissed her softly, pressing his lips to hers for a long moment._

**Kate:** You're still coming with me on Tuesday?

**Rams:** Wouldn't miss it.

_Kate nodded. She was going to New York to meet her grandparents and give her finial statement to the police. She could have gone alone, would have, but she was glad Rams was coming with her. He'd been her rock through the whole experience._

_Pressed against his side companionably, she looked around the party. It really did look as if they'd transported themselves back in time (except for the kitchen). Old floral and art deco pattern rugs layered much of the floor, while scattered floor lamps draped in jewel toned silk scarves cast warm light and shifting shadows. The mix of lush houseplants and delicate 1920s French furniture pieces that made up seating areas completed the look. Even the bar and the poker tables were old fashioned. _

**Kate:** They look happy.

**Rams:** Who?

**Kate:** Logan and Veronica.

_Rams looked over and saw Veronica looking up into Logan's face, her blue eyes full of mischief even from 20 feet away as she tugged him onto the dance floor._

**Rams:** They are.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_It was after ten when Wallace finally managed to get to the party. Jackie had insisted on driving since she could 'borrow' one of her dad's cars, while all Wallace had access to was his mom's sedan. _

**Jackie:** (annoyed) I don't see why we couldn't just park on the street.

**Wallace:** Because there would be too many cars.

**Jackie:** So?

**Wallace:** So the neighbors might mind, and if everyone has to be shuttled back to their cars then the security guys can decided if someone has been drinking and shouldn't drive.

**Jackie:** You are such a goody-two-shoes.

**Wallace:** (flatly) Yeah, 'cause I like to wake up from parties knowing that no one I talked to the night before died. How lame.

**Jackie:** What is up with your attitude, Wallace Fennel?

**Wallace:** Maybe I'm just tired of _your_ attitude. You seem to think that being negative about everything makes you cool and jaded and worldly, but it just makes you a big buzzkill.

_Jackie's mouth fell open, then snapped shut._

**Jackie:** Well, if that's the way you feel…

**Wallace:** (lifting his chin and taking a stand) It is. Feel free to ditch me, I can find a ride home later.

_He walked away and Jackie looked shocked. Wallace had always been willing to go along with whatever she said or did. She knew he liked her, like really liked her, not just wanted to get into her pants. But he'd been difficult the last few days. She'd thought he had finally seen that he was better off spending time with her, than his snooty bitch of a best friend, but now he was acting like he didn't care if they were together or not._

**Jackie:** Wallace, wait. Look, I'm just… upset that Cora couldn't come.

**Wallace:** With the way you treat Veronica, you're lucky you got an invite.

_Jackie pursed her lips. The party was strictly invite only, not even a plus one. And Jackie had heard that some people had had their invites revoked, namely Kelvin Moore._

**Jackie:** Why? 'Cause I won't kiss her ass, or because I'm black?

**Wallace:** What are you even talking about? (holding up his hands) You know what? No. I'm not doing this. You don't know who was invited, but I'll tell you what. If we're the only non-white people here, no, strike that, if we're the only black people here, I won't say another word about how great Veronica is.

**Jackie:** Oh, really?

_They finally arrived at Logan's door step and were greeted by a black and white attired staff that opened the door for them and took their jackets. Laughter, voices and music streamed out, the sound cutting off as the door was closed._

_Inside, Wallace scanned the crowd, not bothering to look back at Jackie to rub in his win. While the party, like their school, was mostly Caucasian, there were several people of color in attendance. _

**Wallace:** Yo, Veronica!

**Veronica:** (bright smile fading as she turned from talking to Kate) Wallace. And Jackie. Glad you could make it.

**Jackie:** (snide) Well, thanks for inviting us. This is apparently the party to be at.

**Veronica:** Yeah, well, Logan has lots of friends.

**Jackie:** It looks… great in here. You must have watched a lot of old movies. Real Paris clubs don't really look like this.

**Veronica:** (tightly) No, I expect not. Since we're going for a 1920s look, and Paris has been through a war, an occupation, and some major rebuilding and modernization since then. But I guess you'd know, since you've traveled so much.

_Wallace tried to smile, but it looked painful. Even when they were trying to be nice, it was still terrible. _

**Wallace:** OK, well, I think it looks great. And I'm starving. Tell me there is still food.

_Veronica forced herself to relax, her face softening as she looked at her best friend._

**Veronica:** Yeah. Food's in the kitchen. It's good, too. You should grab some while you can. (waving towards the poker tables) If you want to play, everyone gets $1000 in chips.

**Jackie:** (drawling) How generous. I like your dress, but I don't know if grey is really your color.

_Veronica gritted her teeth but before she could respond, Logan interrupted._

**Logan:** (to Wallace) Hey.

**Wallace:** Happy birthday, man.

**Logan:** Thanks. So there's a bar inside and another in the tent. Bathroom down here and one upstairs. If you want someplace quiet, check out the garage, otherwise, I'll see you in a bit, man. (to Veronica) Come on, we're all going to play craps outside.

_Wallace blinked and Logan had whisked Veronica away._

**Veronica:** Craps? I don't know how.

**Logan:** (affecting shocked surprise) Oh, something Veronica Mars doesn't know.

**Veronica:** You're the one with the God complex, not me. There are many things that I don't know.

**Logan:** Oh? Ask me anything.

**Veronica:** (biting her lip as she appears to ponder) What… could make your birthday even better?

_Leading her down the steps to the beach, keeping a supportive arm behind her as her heels sank into the sand._

**Logan:** Right now?

**Veronica:** Right now.

_They entered the large tent with its black and white checkered floor, draped fabric ceiling with rope upon rope of small white lights twinkling above and providing the only light except for a crystal chandelier and the moonlight that streamed in through the plastic tent windows._

**Logan:** A kiss.

**Veronica:** Just a kiss?

**Logan:** A proper kiss.

**-Flashback**

_Logan and Veronica were sitting on her couch, making up after their first big fight as a new couple. Logan had been tickling Veronica, telling her to say uncle, but she had offered a deal instead._

**Logan:** (intrigued) What's your offer?

**Veronica:** A kiss.

**Logan:** Done.

_In a moment Logan had Veronica sitting upright again. _

**Veronica:** God you're easy.

**Logan:** As easy as ABC.

_She smirked at him and kisseed his chin. _

**Logan:** Hey.

**Veronica:** What?

**Logan:** That's not a kiss.

**Veronica:** It is. I said a kiss. Not a specific kind of kiss. My lips touched you, therefore my obligation has been met.

**Logan:** (eyes narrow) Tricky bitch.

**Veronica:** (She cocked one eyebrow at him.) Poor negotiator.

**Logan:** New deal.

**Veronica:** No way.

**Logan:** New deal. I get a proper kiss or I start tickling you again.

_For good measure he ran his fingers over her side just above her hip bone. Her whole body reacted, her muscles contracting and she clutched at his hand to stop him. _

**Veronica:** OK. Deal. Damn, why aren't you ticklish?

**Logan:** (smirks) A proper kiss.

**Veronica:** (long suffering and uninterested) What constitutes a "proper kiss?" (using air quotes)

**Logan:** A proper kiss, must last at least 60 seconds. Lips, tongues. Teeth are optional. Other body parts must connect.

_Veronica raised an eyebrow and pretended to begin taking notes._

**Logan:** There should be a warm up period or a cool down.

_Veronica looked confused._

**Logan:** Like when I kiss your neck after we've been making out for awhile.

**Veronica:** (under her breath) I wouldn't call that a cool down, more like going supernova.

**Logan:** (pleased) What was that?

**Veronica:** Nothing.

_When Logan doesn't continue his list she asks if he is done._

**Veronica:** Is that all, then?

**Logan:** I think that's more than enough.

**Veronica:** All right.

_The kiss she had delivered had gone a long way to recapture the ease and intense connection they'd had with each other prior to their implosion over his lie and her trust issues._

**-End Flashback**

**Veronica:** (eyes gleaming with happy memories of the beginning of their relationship) Oh. Right here?

**Logan:** Right here.

_She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, tilting her head to the side as she contemplated his happy expression._

**Veronica:** Logan?

**Logan:** Yeah.

**Veronica:** Happy birthday.

**Logan:** (whispering as if it were a secret) It's not my birthday.

**Veronica:** No? (making the aw shucks face) Well, I guess I'll just have to keep trying to get it right.

**Logan:** (smiling) You do that.

_She tightened her arms, drawing herself up his body as his hands settled on her hips, the stiff coolness of the sequins of her dress not what he was used to feeling when he held her._

_Her mouth slid against his, her lips slick with the red of her lipstick, before moving to his ear. _

**Veronica:** Were you surprised?

**Logan:** You definitely surprised me.

_She narrowed her eyes, not sure if he was evading the truth or not, but decided it didn't really matter and sealed her mouth over his, their tongues tangling together in a languid dance that spoke of slow burning passion. A chorus of hooting and hollering sounded around them, as their friends called out encouragement and suggestions to find a room, until Veronica finally pulled back, running her hands down his chest and wrapping them around his back as she kissed a light trail along the underside of his jaw, fulfilling the requirements of a proper kiss._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_The tent was full of people, with tables to sit at, and several game tables set up around the perimeter as well as a second bar and to top it off a large, ornate chandelier hanging in the center._

**Logan:**A chandelier?

**Veronica:**It was your mom's idea.

**Logan:**(face slackening with surprise) My mom?

**Veronica:**Yeah, (swallowing down a lump in her throat at his happy look) your mom had a lot of input. She's the one who thought of the tent, the chandeliers and the plants. And the furniture. She didn't want your stuff to get ruined, so she arranged for it all to get moved and this stuff delivered.

**Logan:**You put a lot of work into this.

**Veronica:**Yeah. But I had help.

_He pressed a kiss to her temple. _

**Logan:**Thank you.

_Veronica smiled, but then was interrupted by Meg's friend Sarah. _

**Veronica:**Veronica do you… oops! Didn't mean to interrupt.

**Logan:**And yet…

**Veronica:**You weren't.

**Sarah:** Happy birthday, Logan. Thanks for the invite.

**Logan:**It was a surprise party, I wasn't involved.

**Sarah:** Then thank you, Veronica!

**Logan:**Not that I wouldn't have invited Meg's friend…

**Veronica:**Sarah.

**Logan:**Sarah. Having a good time?

**Sarah:** I am, but it would be better if someone could explain roulette to me. To us.

_She shot a hopeful look at Veronica who smiled back, seeing Meg and some other people at one of the two roulette tables. _

**Veronica:**I actually do understand roulette.

**Sarah: **(shooting a questioning glance at Logan) Just out of curiosity, do you think you would know my name if I was blonde?

**Logan:**(unabashed) Undoubtedly. (winking) But I know your name now, regardless.

_Veronica rolled her eyes as Sarah led her away._

_Logan watched as Veronica picked up her $1000 in chips and walked with Sarah to the roulette table. Meg was there, as were her friends (and couple) Christina and Aaron, Mac, Britta, Karen and Keith, and several other teens that looked familiar to Logan, but that he couldn't name._

_Enbom walked up to Logan._

**Enbom:** Hey.

**Logan:** Having a good time?

_Enbom nodded, but Logan could tell he wasn't._

**Enbom:** Yeah. Well… I know I deserve it.

**Logan:** You could bury your sorrows in Alexis. She's looking…

**Enbom:** Naked. She's mostly naked.

**Logan:** Yeah, well, she pulls it off.

_Enbom cracked a smile, then a laugh escaped. As he considered his present circumstances he only laughed harder. _

**Enbom:** She does. Man, I have really messed this up.

**Logan:** Yeah, you have. (Logan clapped him on the back.) Not to change the subject, but who are all these people?

_Enbom laughed again, the buoyant feeling unfamiliar. _

**Enbom:** You have Veronica to thank for that. She wanted to spread the love, as it were. Told us we couldn't just invite 09ers.

_Carmen walked past with 02er John Ramos and 09er Marc Fraiser, her pretty face lit up in a big smile. _

**Carmen:** Hey Logan, happy birthday.

**Logan:** Thanks, Carmen.

**Enbom:** Oh, so you know who the pretty ones are, just not the rest.

**Logan:** Who's over there with Veronica?

_Enbom looked, seeing Seth standing with Veronica and Mac, all three laughing._

**Enbom:** Relax, dude. That's Seth. He's gay. No threat to you.

_Enbom's smile faded as Dick approached Mac and Veronica, insinuating himself between the two girls, his hand resting low on Mac's back._

**Logan:** Look, man, I know it's rough, and thanks for not causing drama tonight, but it could be worse. (Enbom arched one eyebrow in question.) You could be Luke right now.

**Enbom:** Huh?

_Enbom followed Logan's gaze to see Luke standing at a blackjack table with his current girlfriend Malia, her twin, Milo, along with Luke's ex Emma and former hookup Peyton, and Peyton's ex Nathan (who was also Luke's baseball teammate and apparently wanted Peyton back)._

**Enbom:** Um. What is that? A quadrangle? Pentagram?

**Logan:** That is a mess. Let's go check it out.

_Enbom laughed again, shooting another look at Mac before following Logan to drama central._

**Enbom:** What about the drama free evening?

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_They were back inside, Veronica standing by the kitchen island talking to Kate, Meg and Emily when the door opened to admit one more guest, Duncan Kane. A hush fell over the party as even the dancers slowed to get a better vantage on the situation. Sitting at one of the indoor poker tables Logan watched as Veronica smiled brightly and walked over to Duncan. _

_It was clear that neither were comfortable, and both were aware of their audience._

**Duncan:** I, ah, I brought a gift, nothing big.

_Veronica looked at the large, flat package Duncan was holding, wrapped in shiny black and silver paper with a large bow. _

**Veronica:** Right, just a little something.

_Duncan laughed, then smiled at her._

**Duncan:** You look… great. Beautiful. Lilly would approve.

_Veronica's face softened and she nodded her head._

**Veronica:** Yeah. I think so. Um, Logan is…

**Logan:** (stepping up behind Veronica, his hand resting on her hip) Hey man, I didn't know you were coming.

**Duncan:** Veronica invited me. And, well, it was a surprise party, so…

**Logan:** Yeah. Thanks for coming.

**Duncan:** Yeah.

**Veronica:** I'll leave you two to… catch up. You can go next door if you want, Matt gave me the key...

**Logan:** No. We're good. Come one man, I'll open my gift upstairs so it doesn't get trashed down here. You want a drink?

**Duncan:** Yeah. That'd be great.

**Veronica:** I'll send someone up.

**Logan:** You'll spoil me.

**Veronica:** Don't get used to it.

**Logan:** Only on my birthday? (She nodded, tilting her face to accept his kiss) Then it's a good thing I have a few more days until the actual day.

_Logan waved Duncan towards the stairs, stealing one last look at Veronica who visibly relaxed as Meg approached her, the two blonde heads close together as Meg offered Veronica whatever comfort and cover the shorter girl needed. Rounding the baluster upstairs, Logan heard Kate's husky voice call out for shots, feminine voices chiming in to claim one. _

_A shadow of a smile graced Veronica's face as she waited for the bartender to mix and pour the large quantity of shots. A year ago she wouldn't have been caught dead at an 09er party. She hadn't been invited to either of Logan's last two birthdays, but she had planned this one with his friends. _

**VVO:** Times change, and maybe even people can change. But really, I think sometimes we just get off course from who we really are.

_She considered Logan, who he was, who he had been at his worst. And Kate, who had been a casual friend, one of her and Lilly's party buddies, but now who might be a real friend. And Meg. Meg who had always been sweet and kind, but now seemed to have the strength to stand up and face down adversity without giving way. _

_Upstairs Logan let Duncan into his bedroom, shutting the doors behind them. Duncan looked around. _

**Duncan:** You have a great place here. It suits you.

**Logan:** Thanks. I like it.

**Duncan:** (handing over the present) So, um, happy birthday.

**Logan:** Thanks.

_Duncan watched as Logan unwrapped the poster, tearing a middle strip out of the paper, recalling the careful way that Veronica unwrapped gifts, as if the thought that went into wrapping it was as important as the gift inside. _

**Logan:** Is this an original?

**Duncan:** Yeah.

**Logan:** Hard to find?

**Duncan:** Yeah. I had to work with a few dealers until one could track it down.

**Logan:** Thanks. It's… a classic. And one of my favorites.

_Logan sat the poster, a vintage Easy Rider movie poster against the wall._

**Duncan:** It used to be, I wasn't sure if it still was.

**Logan:** Always. Always, man.

_Duncan smiled._

_Downstairs Veronica asked the bartender for the time, factoring how long they had until the cake, and how long she should leave Logan and Duncan alone together. She walked over to Harry at the poker table, laying a small hand on his shoulder._

**Veronica:** You look handsome tonight.

**Harry:** I'm going to take that a compliment, and that you really like me, since you waited until Logan was gone to say it.

_Veronica shook her head. _

**Veronica:** You guys act like anyone who looks at me is in danger of being hit.

**Harry:** Aren't they?

_Veronica sighed again. _

**Veronica:** No. But if I need proof, I offer up your brother.

_Harry grimaced. _

**Harry:** Wanna bet me that that ends with Hank getting punched?

**Veronica:** No. But I would like you to take two beers upstairs.

_Harry nodded, standing up._

**Harry:** Play my hand for me?

_Veronica shrugged, and sat down, the guys at the table watching her warily. All 09ers they'd heard stories about Veronica being a card shark. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_When the three boys came back down stairs 15 minutes later, Veronica had doubled Harry's stack of chips._

**Veronica:** Aw, don't be sad boys, and lady. It's just play money.

_Steve Argo smiled. _

**Steve Argo:** Can't say I wasn't warned.

**Jessie Alvarez:** Did your dad teach you to play?

**Emily:** Does it matter? She's still kicking your asses, no matter how she learned.

**Kevin Powell (black basketball player):** Uh, you're not doing much better.

**Emily:** I don't mind losing to Veronica. Like she said, it's play money.

**Jessie Alvarez:** I'm out.

_Hank sat down. _

**Hank:** I'm up for the challenge.

_Veronica smiled and waved her hand indicating that the dealer should deal as the players swapped out. Kevin Powell took his remaining chips outside, while Emily and Steve Argo teamed up to make room for Logan, Duncan and Harry. Veronica handed Harry the chips he'd left her originally, eyes gleaming at Logan as she picked up her hand._

**Hank:** Wanna make it interesting?

_Logan glared at Hank, his fingers white from the pressure he was using to hold the cards._

**Logan:** Continue that thought and we're-

**Veronica:** No thanks, Hank. I played the most interesting poker game of my life last night, tonight is just some light fun.

_Logan settled back in his seat appeased for the moment while Duncan looked around in surprise and Hank looked like he'd written his brother off – at least when it came to Logan and Veronica._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

Words 8196

_As midnight approached, Logan and several of his friends, including Rams, Luke, Harry, Hank, and Keith were watching the girls dance. But not Duncan, Duncan had stayed only an hour, not wanting to overstay his welcome, when he'd just started mending fenses._

**Hank:** Malia's friends are hot.

**Harry:** (interested) And single.

**Logan:** Should make a nice change for you Hank.

_Hank smirked._

**Hank:** You can't blame me for making sure she knows she has options.

**Logan:** I can, and I do.

_The band was playing the Charleston, and Veronica was trying to teach them how to do it, but was laughing so hard her lesions were failing terribly._

**Harry:** What are their names?

**Luke:** Kia, Yvonne, and Paul if you swing that way.

**Veronica:** Logan, come help.

**Keith:** Dude, you know this dance?

_Logan blew out a noisy breath._

**Logan:** I got Veronica dance lessons for her birthday.

_Calls of "whipped" and Rams sound effect for a whip being cracked. Logan turned around and flipped them off, earning laughter from his friends, but soon the laughter turned to cheers as Logan took Veronica in his arms and started doing the Charleston. _

_Meg and Kate were the first to pick it up properly, doing the foot movements and then adding the arms, their smiles growing. Kate went into the group of watching guys and grabbed the Diddens by their shirt fronts, towing them back to the dance floor with her, pushing Harry off on Meg and taking Hank as her dance partner as Keith joined his girlfriend (and the girls fellow cheerleader) Karen, and Kat and Andy came closer. Within a few minutes most of the dancers, including Malia and her friends were doing the Charleston, and the band extended the song, keeping it going until a grand crescendo, earning a rousing round of applause. _

**Meg:** (giggling) Oh my God.

**Kate:** Please tell me the photographer got that.

**Karen:** (breathless) I think so.

**Hank:** Nice job on the band.

**Harry:** All you, bro, all you.

_They were all still milling on the dance floor as Mike Newberg joined the band, strumming his guitar loudly. _

**Dick:** Cass, hit the lights.

_Logan turned to watch as Rams, Dick, and Enbom approached, Rams holding a silver platter with a three tier art deco design cake, lit with 18 tall skinny candles. __From behind them came a festive birthday song, Mike joining the band to sing a version of the Beatles' Birthday song. _

_Lyrics_

"_You say it's your birthday  
It's my birthday too-yeah  
They say it's your birthday  
We're gonna have a good time  
I'm glad it's your birthday  
Happy birthday to you._

Yes we're going to a party party  
Yes we're going to a party party  
Yes we're going to a party party.

I would like you to dance-Birthday  
Take a cha-cha-cha-chance-Birthday  
I would like you to dance-Birthday  
Dance

You say it's your birthday  
Well it's my birthday too-yeah  
You say it's your birthday  
We're gonna have a good time  
I'm glad it's your birthday  
Happy birthday to you.

_"_

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_After watching Logan watch Veronica eat a slice of the cake, Enbom followed Mac as she slipped outside, but after looking in the tent for her, he saw that he was too late, that Dick had already found her on Logan's neighbor's deck. Dick picked up a blanket from the bench seating and draped it over Mac's narrow shoulders, brushing his hands up and down her arms to warm her up. _

_Enbom bristled, wondering when Dick had become so familiar with Mac, and Mac so accepting of Dick that she would allow him to touch her so casually. _

_And not so casually. Enbom turned away as Dick leaned down to kiss the girl the Enbom knew he never should have given up. He'd been lost in his own grief and confusion, languishing in his new identity as the one responsible for the death of his friend and the prolonged coma of another person. _

_Enbom walked away, but not quickly enough to escape the sound of Mac's laughter as Dick's deeper voice rose and fell, his words obviously intended to please her. _

_Standing under the silver light of the moon, Mac looked up at Dick, his blond hair set off by his black shirt._

**Mac:** I don't think I've ever seen you wear black before.

**Dick:** No. too depressing.

_Mac looked down at her black dress then looked back up, her expression telling him to start backtracking._

**Dick:** But you look great. Tonight. And in general. Black's not bad, it's just… not my thing. Except on you. Whatever you wear…

**Mac:** Is your thing?

**Dick:** Yeah.

_Mac smiled and looked down._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Back in the party, Veronica sat on one of the delicate settees, sipping a drink. Kat thanked Veronica for the invitation and the invitations that her best friends had received as well. _

I think Harry was flirting with my sister. Should I be worried?

Nah, Harry hasn't seemed inclined to be serious about anyone that I've seen.

_Veronica's eyes went to the dance floor where Logan was leading Meg around the floor in a fox trot._

**Kat:** You and Logan really took dance lessons, didn't you.

**Veronica:** I said we did.

**Kat:** Just… kinda hard to imagine.

_Veronica smiled, appearing relaxed and happy. _

**Veronica:** You and Andy look good out there.

**Kat:** I have to admit, he surprises me constantly.

**Veronica:** That's good right?

**Kat:** Yeah. Well, should I thank you for playing matchmaker? I think your brand of it was better than what Hank would have done.

**Veronica:** But it's kinda sweet that Hank and Andy are so…

**Kat:** Devoted to each other?

**Veronica:** Yeah. (laughing) Or something.

_The song ended and Andy appeared, holding out his hand for Kat._

**Andy:** May I have this dance?

**Kat:** You may.

_Logan approached and Veronica stood,_ l_ooping her arm around his neck plastering her body to his, swaying softly side to side. She was soft and warm, the kind of relaxed that she only had when she was particularly happy. Or tipsy. Logan was betting on tipsy at the moment._  
**Veronica:** (in his ear) I love you.  
**Logan:** I love you more.  
**Veronica:** I don't think so.  
**Logan:** I know so and since we are celebrating my birthday...  
**Veronica:** No, you don't get to use your birthday as a "I'm right" card. And… you made my case for me.  
**Logan:** How so?  
**Veronica:** I worked with (she overly pronounced the names as if it sounded bad on her tongue) Dick and Elmo to put together this shindig.  
**Logan:** (whispering in her ear, making her shiver) Tell truth shame devil… you like Dick.

_Her lips twitched with amusement._  
**Veronica:** No comment.  
**Logan:** I think there is plenty of evidence to support my theory. (cheeky look) I mean how much time have you spent with Dick? And thinking about Dick?  
**Veronica:** (lips compressed to hide a smile) I feel like this conversation is going to end with me having to name your gracious plenty.

**Logan:** (sputtering with laughter) What?  
**Veronica:** (airy) It's a literary reference.  
_She walked away, but only made it a few steps before Logan spun her back with a hand on her elbow kissing her deeply._

_The partygoers ignored the kissing couple. Neptune, acclimatized to the incontrovertible fact of their togetherness. Veronica Mars and Logan Echolls, famous, or infamous by themselves, were the most interesting, formidable, volatile couple in school._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_As one in the morning approached, the party began to thin. Luke's sister and her friend dutifully having left after the cake was brought out. Rams had taken a sleepy Kate home. Veronica hadn't seen Jackie since before midnight, but had seen Georgia send Wallace a flirty wave as he'd talked to Martin and Kevin Powell who also played varsity basketball. Seeing Logan laughing with his friends, she paused only a second to frown at the presence of a girl at his side._

_Amanda. Veronica knew her name, because Enbom and harry had insisted that she be invited, despite the fact that she had been crushing on Logan when Logan and Veronica had gotten together. Something about her being part of some plan or plot the guys had enacted. Veronica shook off the dark thoughts. Logan was not the cheating kind. _

**VVO:** I asked him to trust me, and part of that equation has to be me trusting him. And I do.

_Veronica went upstairs to use Logan's bathroom. Retrieving the key to the master bedroom from its hiding place in the built in desk, Veronica closed the door behind her. _

_Checking her makeup and smoothing her hair down, she smiled and reapplied her lipstick. She was just finishing when the door to the bathroom opened slowly. She turned to see Logan standing there, his vest long discarded but he still has on his fedora and suspenders. _

_She turned completely to watch him step into the room, shutting the door behind him. His look was predatory, it was a look she knew well._

**Veronica: **(arching one eyebrow) Logan.

**Logan:** Veronica.

_She smiled knowingly._

_He walked right up to her, their chests bumping together, and without another word cupped his hand behind her head, tilting it up and capturing her mouth in a full bodied kiss. She held onto his arms as the kiss continued, his hands running over the bare skin on her back and gripping her butt to pull her closer to him._

_She broke the kiss breathlessly as his hands slid down her thighs then back up her legs under her dress to cup her butt and pull her into his groin._

**Veronica:** Whatcha doing?

**Logan:** (sotto voice) It's my party and I'll fuck my girlfriend in the bathroom if I want to.

_She grinned at him and tilted her head obligingly as he kissed a trail down her neck._

_She offered up a paltry reason to stop._

**Veronica:** You have guests downstairs.

**Logan:** (murmuring against the skin of her collarbone) Who cares when I have you upstairs?

_Her eyes glowed with arousal and excitement as he continued to trace his hands over her body, his lips moving across her shoulder. _

_His hands went to her hips and he turned her around so they were both facing the mirror. She leaned back against him, her hooded eyes following his hands as they cupped her breasts through her sequined flapper-esk dress. Their eyes met and locked in the mirror as he released one of her breasts and his hand slid down over her waist tracing the flare of her hips before trailing down her thigh as far as he could go. As he reversed direction and moved back upwards, his hand slipped under the hem of her dress and she shifted her legs apart a bit more to accommodate him. He grinned darkly, full of desire, power, and arousal. _

_He cupped between her legs briefly then his fingers were delving under her brief panties and her breath was coming harder and faster. He circled her clit slowly, watching her face and the rise and fall of her chest as he worked her up, as always enjoying watching her loss of control, enjoying watching her reaction to his touch. _

_Slowly he increased the pressure on the tiny bundle of nerves, feeling her hips flex in time with his touch. _

**Logan:** You are so sexy. I love watching you. Watching as you come apart under my hands.

**Veronica:** Logan, please…

**Logan:** I'm just getting started baby.

_She whimpered as he kept up his slow torture, trying to control her breathing. _

**Logan:** I love you.

_Her answer was a slow moan as he finally dipped his fingers into her sheath, keeping up his slow pace as she writhed and her heart pounded, small noises of pleasure slipping from her lips as he played her perfectly. _

_When her body was arched with tension and her breathing was coming in shutters Logan finally gave her what she wanted, twisting his fingers and sending her over the edge immediately. _

_He held her up against him, keeping her upright until she came back to her senses. Releasing her to stand under her own power, Logan's hands went to his shirt and suspenders, then pushed his pants down and off along with his shoes. Stepping back up to her he eased the zipper of her dress down enough to allow one strap to fall off her shoulder baring a breast to him. _

**Logan:** No bra?

**Veronica:** (breathing hard) Not tonight. Not with this dress.

**Logan:** Maybe you'll dress up for me in some lingerie later then? So I can undress you again?

_She smiled._

**Veronica:** It's your birthday.

_His hands covered both her breasts caressing the soft mounds and tugging on her nipples lightly. She arched her back and her breasts pressed more firmly into his hands. Releasing her, he gathered up the skirt of her dress, revealing a tiny pair of lace panties. _

**Logan:** (soft reverence) Lace. I love lace.

**Veronica:** I know.

**Logan:** (running his fingers over the lace gently) Do these have a matching bra?

**Veronica:** (hissing) Yes.

**Logan:** Good. (He kissed her hard.) Now take them off.

_She was surprised by his words, but quickly complies with his demand, his hands holding up her dress as she pushed her only undergarment down and off. _

_With one hand still holding up her dress the other moves back into her moist folds and teases over already engorged flesh, drawing sighs of pleasure. _

**Logan:** So, since this is my birthday, do I get another wish?

_Veronica struggled to pay attention to his words. _

**Veronica:** A wish? (gasping) You… still have …several.

**Logan:** Do I get another?

_His fingers slipped back inside of her pressing down on her G-spot for a brief second, just enough to_ make her whole body pulse, but not enough to send her into her second orgasm of the night.

**Veronica:** (desperate) Yes.

_He leaned down to kiss her cheek, his hand slipping away from her._

**Logan:** Thank you.

_Adjusting her before him he thrust into her, watching as her red painted mouth formed a perfect O of pleasure as he filled her. _

_Letting go of her dress his hands went back to her breasts, thumbs strumming over nipples and firming to pull her back down to meet each of his thrusts. Veronica arched her back, tightening the angle of penetration and Logan groaned and sped up his thrusts. One of her hands gripped behind his neck, her fingers leaving crescent marks in his skin. His thrusts grew ragged and he moved one hand back to her clit, flicking the little numb back and forth quickly until she felt her body tighten and clamp down on him and he allowed himself to come. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Sometime later they were cleaning up and getting dressed, Logan finished redressing first and looked at Veronica reapplying her lipstick. _

**Logan:** I know what my wish is.

_She turned to him in question._

**Logan:** How long is your dad out of town?

_Veronica looked nonplussed by the question, not knowing where he was going with it._

**Veronica:** He should get back Tuesday.

**Logan:** Tuesday, so after my birthday.

_Logan's birthday was on Monday. She nodded in confirmation._

**Logan:** I want you to stay here with me until he gets back.

_She nodded easily, her eyes narrowed, knowing he'll want more than that from a wish._

**Logan:** (sexy tone, stepping towards her slowly and deliberately) And you'll do whatever I say, whenever I say it.

_She blinked a few times rapidly, and stares at him._

**VVOr:** So basically, I'll be at Logan's beck and call for three days. (a grin spreads over her face slowly as they lock gazes) I can think of worse ways to spend my time.

**Veronica:** Same rules as before, if you ask me –

**Logan:** For anything too extreme I lose the wish, yeah, I remember.

**Veronica:** Just so we're clear.

**Logan:** Crystal.

* * *

_-Words 10,883 (a long one) (you can thank me with a review) (short or long, your call)_


	28. Ch 28: LoveFool

**Recap:** School resumes with several new additions. LoVe are going strong, but ghosts of the past are never far behind. Newly engaged Keith is running for Sheriff. Logan makes strides to earning the Paris trip and receives an offer of help dealing with his family and past from his neighbor. Kate's nightmares drive her to the edge and she finally confronts what the dreams may mean, but the truth may be more than she bargained for. Duncan's affair with Kendall continued past warnings to both to stop, but eventually Duncan decides to start reconnecting with old friends and his high school life. Wallace likes Jackie and thinks they have moved from dating to exclusive, but the friction between Jackie and V makes things difficult and only gets worse when Jackie is a suspect in who is leaking negative info on Logan to the press. Dick's interest in Mac continues to grow, causing friction with Enbom, and making Mac face down the hard choice of moving on, going back or going it alone. After run ins with both Lizzy and Nash, Meg ends her relationship with Richie, but Nash is sending mixed signals. Logan is suspicious about Veronica's secrecy (planning his birthday) and vows to find her out, so she recruits his friends to throw up a smoke screen. A fracture in Veronica's friendship with Wallace opens, but leads to Wallace opening his eyes to see Jackie a bit clearer. An explosion rocks Neptune High leaving emergency services scrambling and seven students in various states of health. The mole is revealed, Kate's fundraiser happens and Logan's surprise birthday weekend goes off without any (much) drama, despite a freshly single Enbom deciding that Mac is the one he wants even as she grows closer to Dick.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews, the story is picking up speed now and since there's going to be some (a lot) lemons in the next few chapters, I'm (temporarily) changing the rating.

* * *

**Chapter 28: LoveFool**  
(Sunday, October 23)

_There were still about 25 people downstairs when Veronica slipped upstairs, the long day finally getting to her. Logan loped up the stairs after her, catching her at near the top._

**Logan:** Going somewhere without me?

**Veronica:** (half smile) Just to your bed.

**Logan:** Hmm. I like the sound of that.

_Logan unlocked and opened his bedroom doors, pushing them open and waving Veronica through first then following and grabbing her hand before using it to spin her back into his arms. Logan kissed her backing her into the room, then kicking the door shut behind them. _

**Logan:** The best birthday ever is about to get even better.

_Veronica smiled as she let Logan lead her towards the bed. Sitting down on the edge, she stepped in between the V of his legs, resting her hands on his shoulders._

**Logan:** (musing) Now what to ask for…_ ah! _I think I have it. A classic. (She arched one eyebrow, waiting for the verdict, feeling her skin warm in anticipation.) Do you have some more of that lipstick?

_She tilted her head at the abrupt change of topic._

**Veronica:** I do, and are you really not going to tell me?

**Logan:** Oh, I am. But first… (He eased his fingers under the hem of her dress slipping off her panties.) And now the lipstick.

_She shot him a questioning look, but went to the bathroom to retrieve the tube of red lipstick. Returning to the bedroom, she watched as Logan positioned a large oak framed oval mirror to the end of his bed, carrying it across the floor from the corner by the large closet that took up the back wall of his bedroom. _

_Veronica waited until she had his attention again, then uncapped the lipstick before smoothing it over her lips teasingly. Logan smiled slowly, his eyes heating as he stepped closer to her, but she pressed a hand to his chest, stopping him. Recapping the tube, she set it on his nightstand, before moving closer to him. _

_Sliding her hands up his chest she eased the suspenders off his shoulders, before starting on his shirt buttons. Letting him shrug the shirt off, she moved her hands to his pants, smirking as they slid down his legs to the floor. Logan toed off his shoes, leaving him only in his boxers. Veronica ran her hands back up his chest, circling his nipples lightly._

**Logan:** (raising his eyes skyward) God I love my birthday.

_Veronica smiled, tilting her head up to ask for a kiss as his hands cupped her shoulders. Logan kissed her softly, then stepped around her, dimming the lights and locking the doors from inside, guaranteeing their privacy._

**Logan:** So… If you're game…

**Veronica:** So now I get a say in your wish fulfillment? Since when? You're usually pretty insistent that wishes are 100 percent what the wishmaker wants, no addendums.

**Logan:** True, but for this particular wish, _I_ want to add an addendum. I want you to be honest and tell me if anything makes you uncomfortable or if I just push it too far.

Logan…

**Logan:** (insistent) Promise me.

**Veronica:** It… I might not be comfortable talking about sex, but I would let you know when something makes me… (she fluttered her hand) uncomfortable, if you didn't usually sense it before I needed to say something.

**Logan:** (softly) Promise me.

**Veronica:** (tilting her face into his hand, which cupped her jaw) I promise.

_He kissed her hard, hands gliding over her back._

**Logan:** Reverse cowgirl.

**Veronica:** (sputtering with laughter) What?

**Logan:** That's what I want. For tonight anyway.

**Veronica:** Well, (making a faintly sad face) there goes another purity point. (frowning) Though I still doubt I'm anywhere near a 14.

_Logan shook his head, not happy with the reminder that he and his friends had ostracized and taunted Veronica for a year, slut shaming the girl who had once been his friend, who was the farthest thing from a slut that he could imagine._

_Logan turned down the covers, revealing new sheets in a warm gold color with a lighter pattern on them. Veronica ran her hand along the sheets softly, feeling the soft flannel._

**Veronica:** New sheets?

**Logan:** Grandma Hatchet sent them. Said something about it getting cold, even in California.

**Veronica:** (idily, watching as Logan removed his boxers, sitting down and pull her into his lap) Mrs. Navarro must have put them on today when she was here.

**Logan:** I don't really want to talk about my sheets, grandmother or Mrs. Navarro right now.

_He was kissing her neck and Veronica tilted her head back to give him more access, sighing at the slow humming of blood heated under her skin._

**Veronica:** No? What topic do you suggest then?

_He paused for a second and Veronica met his eyes as he seemed serious._

**Logan:** Literature.

**Veronica:** (laughing) Literature?

**Logan:** Yes, as in how Charlaine Harris should not count as literature, more…

**Veronica:** Southern gothic pop noir?

_Grinning, he returned his mouth to her skin, kissing a path across her shoulder, pushing the dress aside and looking in admiration as her bare breasts were revealed._

**Logan:** Yeah. That covers it.

_He closed his mouth over one breast and Veronica's hand clenched in his hair, holding him close._

**Veronica:** Just because you read Tolstoy for fun.

**Logan:** "All, everything that I understand, I understand only because I love."

_They continued their unhurried foreplay, until his erection was pressing insistently between her legs and her own desire was undeniable._

**Veronica:** (shifting position to be straddling him but facing away from him) I… think I understand the mechanics of this… but if you have any guidance…

**Logan:** Just do whatever feels good for you.

_Logan lifted her dress back into place, wanting the effect of the sequins sending off star-bursts of light with every movement, able to see her clearly in the mirror. Veronica lifted up on her knees, positioning him at her entrance before sliding down. _

_He felt her tremble as she settled over him, and he ran his hands over her hips reassuringly. _

**Logan:** How does it feel?

**Veronica:** beginning to rock her hips, getting comfortable) You know… I like to be…

**Logan:** On top. I know. And I like to watch you.

_As she gained confidence she began to raise and lower herself over him, swirling her hips occasionally, keeping him guessing. Propped up on the pillows at the head of the bed, Logan kept his gaze locked on her as she moved seductively her silver dress, makeup darkened eyes, red lips and short hairdo, making her both familiar and unexpected. _

**Logan:** Take your dress off.

_Veronica_ didn't question it, just did as he asked, happy to be free of the stiffness and weight of the vintage dress. Logan's dark eyes toured her body, his hands sliding up her legs, still sheathed in black silk thigh high stockings.

**Logan:** You're so sexy. So beautiful.

_Twisting, her hand pressed into his abs for balance she met his eyes._

**Veronica:** You make me feel that way.

_He rewarded her words by thrusting up, pushing deep into her, earning a sharp gasp._

_He grasped her waist, helping her keep a steady rhythm, until as she began to chant his name, a clear signal that she was close, he pulled her back a bit, forcing her to arch backwards, his shaft putting pressure on her g-spot and sending her over the edge immediately. _

_Veronica gasped and trembled over him, the delicious release of tension leaving her feeling relaxed and blissful. After a minute she shifted her hips again._

**Veronica:** (plaintive) Logan.

**Logan:** What?

**Veronica:** You didn't…

_He was still hard. Sometimes she wondered if his experience gave him more longevity than other boys, not that she had much besides rumors and Lilly's stories to go by, or if it was just Logan._

**Logan:** I will.

_He grasped her shoulders and pulled her down so she was lying on his chest, facing the ceiling, her legs bent in a deep bend._

_His hands took a firm hold of her thighs, holding her steady as he began to thrust into her deeply, setting of growing ripples of sensation within her. Once she was settled back against him, her small body cushioned on his chest, his hands began to wander, teasing her clit, circling and cupping her breasts, teasingly light as they ran up and down the length of her thighs. _

_Time seemed to stop, the only measure that had any value was his thrusts and her breathing, growing more ragged with each lift of his hips._

**Veronica:** Logan, please…

**Logan:** I'm close, baby, can you come again?

**Veronica:** Yeah…

_His fingers slipped between her legs, finding her swollen clit, and rolling it gently as she cried out his name, both of them coming simultaneously. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Logan woke up early the next morning, hearing the sound of voices and footsteps. Shutting his eyes to focus his hearing, he recognized Luke's voice, then what must have been Malia, and finally Mrs. Navarro. He recognized his longtime housekeeper's voice more from the rhythm than the timber of her voice since she sounded much farther way and must have been downstairs. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Waking up the second time, Logan saw that it was almost nine o'clock. Turning to look at Veronica, he was unsurprised to see her still asleep, her body soft and warm against his side. He studied her face, framed by tangled blond hair. There was an innocence about Veronica. Still. A touch of the untouched in her. Logan was pretty sure he was one of the only people who ever saw it, besides her father and maybe Wallace, maybe Meg. _

_Logan rolled onto his side, carefully moving the covers aside, his eyes tracing each inch of pale skin as it was revealed. Shifting over her, Logan smiled as she unconsciously widened her legs to accommodate him. He might have worried about touching her while she was still sleeping, if not for the wish and the fact that she had granted him permission to wake her up this way while they'd been on spring break. Logan set about arousing her slowly, not wanting to wake her up quite yet. _

_When her blue eyes finally opened she was completely wet and he was hard. _

_Good morning._

_Morning._

_She stretched, arms lifting then wrapping around his shoulders. Logan kissed her softly then shifted into position between her legs. Veronica raised her knees to cradle him, and then he was inside her, the feel of her sheath stretching around him, never losing it thrill for him._

_Logan lifted up on his arms, driving his hips forward into her with deep even thrusts. Her face was flushed, her nipples tight with arousal. And even then, even in bed with her naked and wanting, beneath him, he saw it almost every time. Her innocence. The sweetness that reminded him of the girl she had been. The girl she had disavowed a long time ago. He doubted Veronica would admit it if he asked, if he pointed it out to her. She thought of herself as a badass now, needed to believe it. But still there was a bit of untouched innocence in her. And Logan thought he would do anything to protect her, to keep the last part of the girl she had been. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Sometime later they determined that they needed to eat, and to do so had to leave his bed. Logan threw off the covers, practically jumping out of bed, his energy level a direct opposite to her careful, slow movements. _

_Logan went to the closet pulling on a pair of pajama pants that she knew were more for her than him, and a soft silk robe for her. A part of her knew it was silly to still feel the need to cover up around him, but she did, and he rarely made her feel bad about it. _

_If Logan had been at all self conscious or uncomfortable with sex then Veronica thought she would have been too- much more than she was. She still had moments of shyness, of discomfort with others knowing or guessing what they did together, but because Logan effortlessly accepted her, her body, and his own sexuality, it somehow made it easier for her._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Downstairs, they'd finished off the hearty breakfast of eggs, bacon, potatoes and salsa and tortillas that Mrs. Navarro had left prepared in the fridge. Logan had been shocked coming downstairs to see that his house was back in order, all evidence of the party removed, and all his furnishings returned._

**Logan:** Too bad.

**Veronica:** What?

**Logan:** Well, we could have kept the poker table a bit longer, if only for the memories, and I was thinking I could just keep some of the plants.

**Veronica:** You should have said something.

**Logan:** I was otherwise occupied.

_She smiled, shaking her head at his antics even as she let him pull her down onto the couch. _

_Sometime later, Veronica turned in his arms to face him, the tv show they had been watching from his DVR having ended. _

**Veronica:** We should leave here around 12:45.

**Logan:** Leave?

**Veronica:** For Shi's swim lessons.

_Logan smiled slowly, his expression revealing his anticipation, which made Veronica frown._

**Veronica:** You do remember.

**Logan:** I remember, but… circumstances have changed.

**Veronica:** I'm not canceling on her.

**Logan:** One, I would argue that she's not even two yet, so she probably doesn't remember, but since it's her and you, I'll error on the side of caution and say she would be disappointed if you didn't show up when she's expecting you.

**Veronica:** So we should leave at 12:45.

**Logan:** But there is my wish.

**Veronica:** What do you want?

**Logan:** That leads me to two. Since Shi is probably excited to get to see you, and I assume you didn't see her yesterday because you were here, I'm willing to negotiate.

**Veronica:** Negotiate.

_She stared him down, but Logan just smiled smugly._

**Logan:** I assume we'll be gone for a few hours? Taking time… precious time from the me time you promised.

**Veronica:** Probably closer to four hours.

_Logan shook his head, looking amused but affecting disappointment._

**Logan:** So five, if you count travel. (Veronica rolled her eyes.)

**Veronica:** I assume you'll be amenable if I make up the time to you.

**Logan:** Of course, I can be reasonable. So you get five hours today, and I get ten hours later at a time of my choosing.

**Veronica:** Ten hours!

**Logan:** (smirking) Wishes come with a steep interest rate.

**Veronica:** And fairies can be vengeful little creatures. (Logan grinned, not worried, until he saw Veronica tilt her head as if a new thought had just occurred to her.) You know… While we're in negotiation mode…

**Logan:** Yeah?

**Veronica:** You need to get Dick a nice car. Or nicer at least. Seatbelts, air bags, not likely to breakdown on the freeway.

**Logan:** Why would I do that?

**Veronica:** Because he's taking Mac out on a date, their first date, and you know that as the more romantic one of us, you want it to go perfectly even more than I do.

_Logan looked at Veronica with amusement._

**Logan:** I assure you my romantic thoughts do not extend past you. (He kissed her briefly.) Did he actually ask her out?

**Veronica:** I think he has several times already, but now that they are playing tonsil hockey with each other she can't really brush it off as a friend thing.

**Logan:** Sorry. Can't do it.

**Veronica:** (eyebrows drawing together in a confused frown) Why? Dick is your friend.

**Logan:** And so is Enbom. I'm not picking sides. Dick is on his own.

**Veronica:** OK, let's make this about you. If you don't give Dick a nice car to take Mac out in…

**Logan:** She has a car, she can drive.

**Veronica:** If you don't give Dick a nice, cool, awesome car that adds to their date's awesomeness then you'll be sleeping alone.

**Logan:** (surprised) For how long?

**Veronica:** I'm not sure. It depends.

**Logan:** (curious) On what?

**Veronica:** On how much this ends up pissing me off.

**Logan:** Why do you want to help Dick out anyway, I thought you'd be the one leading the "don't date Dick campaign."

**Veronica:** I would except for the fact that he makes Mac happy.

**Logan:** (smiling) Now who's the softie.

**Veronica:** (sharply) _And,_ after we found Marisol, Dick lifted the bet you made so that you could hold me while I sobbed on your shoulder.

_Logan began to look uncomfortable and guilty._

**Veronica:** So what'll it be? An asshole sleeping alone or a good friend and boyfriend with more than his right hand for sex?

**Logan:** What do'ya bet I could change your mind?

**Veronica:** What do'ya bet that would make me even more angry? Do the right thing snuggle bunny, or you'll be snuggling alone.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At Torrey Pines, Jake and Duncan were on the green, overlooking the ocean._

**Jake Kane:** Duncan. How's school?

**Duncan:** Good.

**Jake Kane:** Good. Nothing else to say?

**Duncan:** What would you like to hear?

**Jake Kane:** You're keeping your grades up?

**Duncan:** Yeah.

**Jake Kane:** You went out last night.

**Duncan:** Yeah.

**Jake Kane:** A party? (Seeing his son's defensive look, Jake laid a soft hand on his shoulder.) I'm just asking. I don't know that I've been paying enough attention to you.

**Duncan:** You've been busy with Shiloh.

**Jake Kane:** And work.

_Duncan smiled resignedly. It was always something. Not that he particularly wanted his father's attention at this point in his life._

**Duncan:** It was Logan's birthday party.

**Jake Kane:** Oh, so you were out with your friends. Did Logan have a good birthday?

**Duncan:** Yeah. Veronica… she threw him a big party.

**Jake Kane:** I'm sure it was wonderful.

_Duncan's lips twisted at the things unsaid, his muscles tensing, but he forced himself to relax. Getting mad wouldn't change anything. His father would never openly discuss anything of any real importance. Like the fact that his worrying about where Duncan had gone stemmed from his son's affair with a married woman. Or that the reason Veronica was throwing Logan a birthday party, and not Duncan was because Jake had had an affair with Veronica's mother 18 years before, throwing her paternity into question. Or that the reason that Jake was being so involved with Shiloh, his new daughter was that he'd seriously constrained Leanne's interactions with the toddler, due to Leanne's continued struggle with the bottle. But Jake didn't say any of those things, and neither did Duncan. Instead they talked about the weather, their score and which club to use._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Just after noon, Veronica stepped out of Logan's shower and inspected herself for any marks that might not be suitable for family viewing. Seeing that she was hickey free, she shrugged at the slight redness where her pale skin had been abraded by Logan's unshaven morning beard. _

_Quickly dressing in a modest swimsuit, she pulled her hair back into a messy low ponytail. _

**Veronica:** (calling loudly) Your turn.

**Logan:** We could have showered together.

**Veronica:** You're the one who wanted me to be honest about when it was too much. (The words were lightly spoken but still made Logan frown.) Relax, I'm a bit sore, nothing that a few hours of splashing around won't cure.

**Logan:** You would tell me…

**Veronica:** I did, didn't I? And I knew what I was agreeing to when I agreed to the wish.

**Logan:** We still could have showered together. I can control myself around you, as hard as that may be to believe.

**Veronica:** (kissing him lightly) Maybe it's me I was worried wouldn't be able to control myself.

_Logan grinned even as he shook his head. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_In Logan's Xterra, Veronica was wearing a strapless summer dress that showed the straps of her bikini top. Logan was dressed in Hawaiian print board shorts with a white t-shirt. Both were in flip flops and had bags stuffed with various supplies. _

_Logan took the turns on road to the Kane's with practiced ease. They lived just up the hill from where Logan had spent his first five years in Neptune. The Kanes' house lay in the foothills above Neptune while the Echolls', now burnt down mansion, had laid on the lower elevation closer to the beach and affording breathtaking views of the water. _

_Veronica's phone rang just as they parked in front of the Kane's multicar garage. Veronica pulled her phone out of her bag._

**Veronica:** It's my dad. I ignored his call last night.

**Logan:** Maybe because you were drunk.

**Veronica:** I was not drunk.

**Logan:** Tipsy, then?

**Veronica:** Maybe, now be quiet. (Hitting the button to answer the call, she put the phone to her ear.) Hey Dad! How's the windy city?

_Logan smiled and shook his head at her continued charade of deception with her father. She chose to be honest about the big things- sleeping over and Logan's and having sex, but chose to hide other things. How she decided what to reveal and what to conceal he never knew. But regardless, Logan doubted there was much that Keith missed when it came from Veronica._

**Keith:** Have a good time last night at the party?

_Veronica frowned, her eyebrows knitting together, but she recovered quickly._

**Veronica:** Yeah. It was fun. Good food, good music…

**Keith:** And alcohol?

**Veronica:** Valet parking, dozens of DDs and cabs on order.

**Keith:** Any fights?

**Veronica:** Logan did try to wrestle me for the last bite of the cake.

**Keith:** The audacity.

**Veronica:** I know. Like it being his party for his birthday made him special.

_Logan grinned and tilted his head back against the driver's seat head rest._

**Keith:** Is he with you?

_Veronica held the phone out in front of her and put it on speaker._

**Logan:** Hi Mr. Mars. Make sure you get drinks at Rivers while you're in Chicago. Alicia can dress up while you can dress down, and the views are pretty awesome.

**Keith:** Thanks. I'll disregard that my daughter's underage boyfriend just recommended a bar to me, and take it in the spirit it was given.

**Logan:** You're a swell guy, Mr. Mars.

**Keith:** Yes, well, happy birthday, Logan.

**Logan:** Thank you.

_Veronica continued talking to Keith while Logan grabbed up their various supplies._

_Veronica trailed Logan as he beat a once familiar path around the side of the Kane mansion, to the large outdoor pool where they had spent hundreds of hours in years past. Memories danced in the back of Logan's mind, Lilly's laughter, her smug pride when surprising Logan with a new skimpy swim suit, Duncan's easy smiles and laughter, his eyes soft as they looked at Veronica. And Veronica, her face soft, not just relaxed or younger, but softer, unaware of life's cruelty. She had been different, they had all been different. _

_Memories of the past evaporated as Shiloh, spotted them and shouted for her sister._

**Shiloh:** Roka!

_Veronica smiled, kneeling down in the grass as Shiloh ran as fast as her little chubby legs would carry her. _

**Veronica:** Yeah Dad, everything is fine. Backup is well fed and exercised, the apartment is still standing, my homework is done, and I'm about to let Shiloh splash water in my face while we pretend to be teaching her to swim. (pausing to listen as Shiloh plowed into her, nearly knocking her back) Yeah, I miss you too. Want to say hi?

_Veronica scooped Shiloh into her arms, standing up and switching the compact weight of the toddler to her hip as she held the phone to her little sister's ear, hearing the soft warmth in her father's words as he spoke. Looking around she saw that Jake had stood up to greet Logan with a handshake while Leanne bustled around a table full of food. Duncan was floating in the pool and waved to Veronica awkwardly, before climbing out to help Logan unload all their stuff._

_Veronica smiled up at Jake as he approached; holding out his arms to relieve her of Shiloh, but the little girl shook her head, a scowl on her face as she wiggled to be put down and ran towards Logan._

**Shiloh:** Lo-lo!

**Logan:** (swinging Shi up into his arms then tossing her into the air) Oh I get a hello now too?

**Shiloh:** Mo! Mo!

_Jake smiled indulgently, knowing from Weidman's reports that Logan was careful with Shi. _

**Veronica:** Yeah, OK, I have to go. Love you. (laughing) Yes, I love you and miss you too. (listening) What? You're the one who left, why do I get punished? You want it to not be a punishment; we can catch up at Luigi's. (listening) Dad. I have to go. Yes. Really. Say hi to Alicia for me. Bye.

_Jake couldn't help but feel envious. Veronica had such an easy, open relationship with her father. She loved him and he loved her and no one who had ever met them could deny that. Jake wanted that closeness with his children, he always had, but it had always been so complicated. With Celeste, and Leanne, and the company. But now there was Shiloh, a second chance. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At the Casablancas home, Kendall was in her bedroom, dressed only in a silk robe, looking rumbled and annoyed as she held a phone to her ear with her shoulder, her hands busy painting her toe nails a bright red._

**Kendall:** Look, Liam, there is nothing I can do. (listening, frowning) No, how do you…? Yes, I know, and yes, I understand that Cormac wants the money just as much as you do, but _I don't have it_. Look, I have another idea… (listening) Do you want to hear it or not?

_Elsewhere in the house, Beaver was sitting in his father's den, his laptop open a satisfied smile on his face. His company, Phoenix Land Trust was ready to launch publically. Mac had built the website and Beaver had completed all the filings and funded the startup capital from his trust fund. Now it was time to get started. _

_Woody Goodman thought he was going to be the next commissioner for Balboa County and had plans to incorporate Neptune as a city, increasing land values inside the city limits while leaving those outside the line with a tax base that couldn't support a food kitchen let alone the schools and social services that supplemented the families that worked in Neptune's wealthy households. _

_But Beaver wasn't going to let Woody get away with it. Beaver knew exactly who Woody was behind the happy-go-lucky public image, and he planned to use it to bring Woody to his knees while making a fortune all on his own. Maybe then his dad would finally give him the respect he deserved. _

_Standing up, Beaver went to find Kendall to inform her that her first day as the CEO of Phoenix Land Trust had finally arrived._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Awhile later, at the Kanes' everyone was in the pool except for Leanne, who was watching and taking photos as Shi was passed/splashed from person to person. Initially Jake had taken the lead on instruction, with Veronica acting out whatever Jake wanted before Shi would try it, but eventually Logan had taken over. Logan was easily the best in the water of all of them having swam, dived, and surfed with dedication for years. _

_Leaving Logan to it with Duncan watching, Veronica climbed out of the pool and wrapped herself in a big towel before sitting down by her mom and grabbing a half sandwich from the plate still stacked high. _

**Leanne:** She's not afraid of anything.

**Veronica:** Not after the first few minutes at least.

**Jake:** I'll have to gate the pool. No sense taking chances.

_As he spoke his phone rang and without a word of apology he stood up and walked away, giving himself quiet and privacy to talk._

**Veronica:** Mom… I don't mean to pry, and I'm not even sure I want to know, but where do you and Jake stand?

**Leanne:** We love each other.

**Veronica:** OK. That's not really an answer.

_Leanne looked down, her expression unhappy._

**Leanne:** (quietly) I don't know.

_Veronica nodded, not offering her apology or sympathy. There was nothing to be said. Leanne had pinned all her hopes and dreams on Jake- assuming that after all their years apart, that when they were finally together it would be perfect. But with two divorces, four children, and vastly different lives between them, it wasn't perfect. _

**Leanne:** (perking up) I was thinking we could have lasagna for dinner on Wednesday. Or spaghetti and meatballs. You could help me make it.

**Veronica:** I can't this Wednesday, I told you. I have a class field trip.

**Leanne:** Oh, right. (overly bright smile) Must have slipped my mind.

**Veronica:** Maybe you could invite Jake to dinner.

**Leanne:** Oh, he's busy. It's alright. I'll just make myself a salad and we can do pasta next week.

**Veronica:** (uneasy with Leanne's resigned reply) Yeah. Sounds good.

_After another 15 minutes in the water, Shi was just clinging to Logan's neck, appearing tired. _

**Leanne:** She missed her nap. She might go down for a little bit if we try now.

_Logan used the steps to walk out of the pool, handing the little girl to Veronica who wrapped her in a towel and spoke to her about how good she had done that day and how important it was to never go in or around the pool alone. _

_Logan ran his hand across Veronica's shoulders and down her back, the fabric of her sun dress not blocking the heat from his hand. Veronica shot him an aggrieved look and took a few steps away. She'd been keeping her distance from him most of the day._

**VVO:** You'd think with the wish he made, that Logan is the sex starved one, but every time he touches me all I can think about is wrapping myself around him. Which isn't really situation appropriate.

_Swaying the little girl to lull her into sleep, Veronica sat down in a lounger and situated Shiloh comfortably in her lap once Shi's eyes closed. Logan moved over to the pool house, pulling a bottle of water from the mini fridge under the counter. _

**Duncan:** Veronica really loves her.

_Logan twisted his head to see Duncan had emerged, dressed, from the pool house bedroom. _

**Logan:** Yeah.

**Duncan:** You're really good with her too. Shiloh, I mean. But… Veronica too, I guess.

**Logan:** Thanks. DK-

**Duncan:** It's been awhile since I heard you call me that.

**Logan:** Yeah. Listen…

**Duncan:** It's cool. I don't expect… I don't expect it to be like it was, but (holding up his hands in surrender), but I just don't want to feel like we're not friends anymore.

**Logan:** Veronica is trying, for Shiloh's sake, and I guess for mine, but I can't forget man. Too much has happened to just be water under the bridge.

**Duncan:** I made mistakes, can you say that you haven't?

_Logan shook his head. _

**Logan:** I have.

**Duncan:** Are my mistakes so much worse than yours?

_Logan stared at Veronica for a long moment before turning to Duncan._

Bottom line, we both messed up, but you… what you did… and Veronica…

**Duncan:** I know Veronica isn't comfortable with me. I'll stay away from her. I never meant to hurt her. Or anyone.

**Logan:** But you did.

**Duncan:** I've apologized, or tried to. I don't know what to do.

**Logan:** Prove that you've changed, that you are the good guy they both thought they knew.

**Duncan:** How do I do that when neither of them will come near me… (seeing Logan's hard look) I wait for them to make an overture. When did you get so smart, man?

**Logan:** (half smile) Dating Veronica came with a steep learning curve.

_Duncan smiled wistfully. _

**Duncan:** You make her happy. That's all I could want for her. For either of you.

**Logan:** Thanks.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At the MacKenzie residence, Mac was sitting on her bed, her laptop open in her lap, but apparently forgotten._

**Mac:** (laughing) No, I don't want to see 'In her shoes,' that is a total chick flick.

**Dick:** Well, I don't know, you are a chick.

**Mac:** Not that kind of chick, and not that I want to be called a chick.

**Dick:** How about Doom?

**Mac:** Is that the one with The Rock?

**Dick:** Yeah.

**Mac:** No.

**Dick:** There is a horror film?

**Mac:** Oh yeah? What about?

**Dick:** Fog.

**Mac:** Fog. Right. Scary.

**Dick:** Come on, Mackie, throw me a bone here…

**Mac:** How about Kiss Kiss Bang Bang?

**Dick:** I have no idea what that is, but it sounds awesome. It's a date.

**Mac:** A date.

**Dick:** Yep, a date. You OK with that?

**Mac:** (pausing) Yeah. Yeah, I think I am. (hesitant) But I want to go slow, keep it casual.

_At the Casablancas house, Dick frowned, wondering what that meant. He knew what it meant when a dude said it, but not a chick. Girl. Whatever._

**Mac:** So, tomorrow, a date. Just you and me.

**Dick:** Yep.

**Mac:** OK.

_Natalie Mackenzie knocked on Mac's door and pushed it open._

**Natalie Mackenzie:** Hi Honey, sorry to interrupt, we need to leave for the Sinclares' in five minutes.

**Mac:** OK.

**Dick:** You're still doing that?

**Mac:** Yeah, every other Sunday or so, dinner with my four parents, bio-sister, non-bio brother and evil doppelganger.

**Dick:** Sounds like good times! Yeah, me, I'll be chillin' in my parent free abode.

**Mac:** Kendall is there.

**Dick:** Not a parent, not even really a human.

**Mac:** Yeah, I can see that. She is… something else.

**Dick:** She spends most of her time locked in my dad's room, at least ever since DK dumped her.

**Mac:** Wow, this is not a conversation I ever imagined having. I am going on a date with Dick Casablancas whose stepmother was just dumped by the teenage son of one of the wealthiest men in the world, who is also my father's employer. Huh.

**Dick:** You just gotta open yourself to the possibilities, Mac-attack.

_She laughed lightly before telling him she had to go and would see him at school the next day._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At the Kane mansion, Jake stood with Shiloh in his arms watching as Veronica and Logan walked to his SUV. _

**Shi:** (sad) Roka go?

**Jake:** Yes, Veronica has to go home, she has school tomorrow.

**Shi:** An' Lo-Lo?

**Jake:** Yes, Logan too. Veronica and Logan go to school with Duncan.

**Shi:** Me?

**Jake:** Yes, someday you'll go to school too.

**Shi:** Me. Lo-Lo.

**Jake:** You really like Logan, huh?

**Shi:** Love Lo-Lo.

**Jake:** Hmm. Seems to be common among the little blonde girls in my life.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

* * *

Words 5837

I forgot to make a Pinterst board for Logan's party public when I posted the last chapters, there are more dress pix as well as decor.


	29. Ch 29: Crazy Love

HS 29 4/12/14

_Another delay, sorry again. Wasn't writing much of anything these last few months. It's difficult sometimes to remember what I've written and scenes I've only visualized in my mind since I tend to write scenes as they come to me and have a ton of "notes" documents. _

_Was driving home tonight and Let her go came on the radio. I went to switch the station, cause I'm tired of that song now, but it's a MacBom song in my mind, so I stopped and a good bit of conversation wrote itself in my mind, including part of a scene in this chapter. There is some serious smut in this and the next chapter, so I may get kicked off of FF if I do look for me on livejournal and maybe AO3. _

**Recap:** School resumes with several new additions. LoVe are going strong, but ghosts of the past are never far behind. Newly engaged Keith is running for Sheriff. Logan makes strides to earning the Paris trip and receives an offer of help dealing with his family and past from his neighbor. Kate's nightmares drive her to the edge and she finally confronts what the dreams may mean, but the truth may be more than she bargained for. Duncan's affair with Kendall continued past warnings to both to stop, but eventually Duncan decides to start reconnecting with old friends and his high school life. Wallace likes Jackie and thinks they have moved from dating to exclusive, but the friction between Jackie and V makes things difficult and only gets worse when Jackie is a suspect in who is leaking negative info on Logan to the press. Dick's interest in Mac continues to grow, causing friction with Enbom, and making Mac face down the hard choice of moving on, going back or going it alone. After run ins with both Lizzy and Nash, Meg ends her relationship with Richie, but Nash is sending mixed signals. Logan is suspicious about Veronica's secrecy (planning his birthday) and vows to find her out, so she recruits his friends to throw up a smoke screen. A fracture in Veronica's friendship with Wallace opens, but leads to Wallace opening his eyes to see Jackie a bit clearer. An explosion rocks Neptune High leaving emergency services scrambling and seven students in various states of health. The mole is revealed, Kate's fundraiser happens and Logan's surprise birthday weekend goes off without any (much) drama, despite a freshly single Enbom deciding that Mac is the one he wants even as she grows closer to Dick.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

**Chapter 29: Crazy Love **

**(Sunday, October 23, cont.)**

_In Chicago, Keith and Alicia capped off a day of touring the city including a boat ride on the Chicago River, a perfect vantage point for the city's breathtaking skyline and many bridges. _

**Alicia:** Veronica sounded happy earlier.

**Keith:** She was with Shiloh, she's always happy when she gets to be with her sister.

**Alicia:** And Logan.

**Keith:** And Logan. As much as it pains me.

**Alicia:** You like him.

**Keith:** Liking him and wanting my daughter to date him are different things. (Alicia shot Keith an amused look.) Like how you think Jackie has some good points but don't want Wallace to date her any more than Veronica does.

**Alicia:** At least I know not to show it.

_Keith smiled. _

**Keith:** Your son likes complicated women.

**Alicia:** And your daughter likes overly protective men who are big teddy bears at heart. (pausing) They're pretty great kids.

**Keith:** Yeah, well, they had good parents.

_Alicia nodded and smiled, but Keith could see some strain around the edges. Assuming it had to be due to Leanne's continuing struggle to be a present parent, let alone a good parent, Keith let it go. Alicia had never had anything but praise and affection in her tone and words when describing her former husband, Wallace and Darrel's father._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At the Sinclair residence Cheryl called the girls down to dinner, but after a few minutes none of the three had made an appearance. Walking up the stairs, she smiled at the sight of Mac and Lauren sitting on Lauren's bed, both studying the placement of Lauren's fingers on the second hand guitar Mac had brought as a gift. _

**Mac:** There, I think that's it. Try strumming it.

_Lauren looked doubtful but did as her older sister said, smiling sunnily as the sound that resulted was even and in the right tone._

**Lauren:** We got it.

**Mac:** You got it.

**Lauren:** This is harder than I thought it would be.

**Cheryl:** We can see about getting you lessons, if you decide to continue. But for right now, it's dinner time. Have either of you seen Madison?

_The looks she received from her biological daughters were so similar that they reduced the sting of disappointment at Madison's continued refusal to be part of their uniquely blended family. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Logan and Veronica arrived home at the beach house to find a medium sized box waiting on his front porch._

**Veronica:** Who's it from?

**Logan:** Me.

**Veronica:** No, I know it's for you, birthday boy, who's it from?

**Logan:** Me.

**Veronica:** You got yourself a gift.

_Logan grinned, his eyes sweeping down her body._

**Veronica:** You got yourself a gift that I would probably not allow you to get for me.

_Logan shrugged._

**Logan:** You have to admit. This wish is genius.

**Veronica:** Lesson learned. All future wishes will be limited.

**Logan:** This one has a end date.

_Her smile softened._

**Veronica:** Well, let's see it. Wait. When did you order this? You just made that wish…

**Logan:** Last night, overnight delivery is a beautiful thing.

**-Flashback**

_Previous night. Logan rounded the side of his house to Matt's side yard, his phone in his hand as he selected a black lace bra from La Perla's website. He looked up as whispered voices reached his ear. _

_Spotting a few girls in flapper dresses he looked closer easily recognizing Jackie, Alexis and the girl who was always talking incessantly about how people needed to protect animals. _

**Logan**: Ladies.

_Logan turned away, ignoring the fact that they were obviously snorting cocaine off a small round makeup mirror. _

**-End Flashback**

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At the Sinclairs, Madison pushed away her plate after only having taken a few bites. _

**Madison:** Can I be excused?

_It was a question but her tone was so surly it negated any politeness in the question._

**Cheryl:** Not if you're just going to go back to your room.

**Madison:** Well then it's a good thing I have somewhere to be. (Bo raised his eyebrow in question.) I have community service. You know, trying to make myself into a better person so the judge might take pity on me since neither of you (she completely ignored her biological parents) are willing to help me prove my innocence.

**Bo:** Fine, you can go.

_Madison stomped off, slamming the front door behind her._

**Mac:** I thought she couldn't go anywhere but home and school?

**Cheryl:** It was modified when she started volunteering at Sheriff's Foundation for Children.

_Mac frowned, not believing that Madison would volunteer for anything that didn't get her something she valued, like control or popularity. _

**Cheryl:** Were those new jeans?

**Lauren:** Yes, but I don't know how, all she does is complain about how you won't give her money.

_Mac frowned, hesitating to add fuel to the fire._

**Mac:** I think I do, but maybe I should tell you later without Ryan and Lauren around.

**Cheryl:** I think we've had enough secrets in this family. I'll take the truth, no matter how painful.

_Mac told them how Madison had been selling stories on Logan to the tabloids, seeing the hard realization that their daughter hadn't learned anything from the ordeal of her arrest for vehicular assault._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Later that night Veronica sat cuddled into Logan's side as they watched a movie in his living room. She was dressed in a tiny pair of black panties and matching bra with a cut up muscle shirt of his offering paltry coverage. Veronica had no idea what was happening in the movie and it wasn't because it had a complicated plot. It was because Logan kept touching her, running his hands over her thighs, stomach, neck and arms. She squirmed yet again, as his hand slid up her leg, his fingers dragging over her sensitive inner thigh. She had no idea how he was even pretending to watch the movie, but except for a few glances at her when she made a little noise (protesting or pleading) he was focused on the screen. _

_She took a deep breath and held it in as his hand brushed against the wet lace between her legs, but he seemed unaware, leaving his hand settled against her trembling and pulsing arousal._

**Veronica:** (raspy) Logan.

_He glanced over at her and she could see that he had finally lost his relaxed air, his eyes burning into hers. Despite that intensity his voice was casual when he replied._

**Logan:** You need something?

_Her breath rushed out in a shaky exhalation._

**Veronica:** Yeah. Don't you?

_She shot a pointed look at his tented pajama pants._

**Logan:** (idly, but with an edge of need and amusement) Movie's almost done.

_He pulled his hand away from her, brushing the side of his palm against her and making her gasp. Sliding his arm around her he lifted her into his lap, positioning her so her head was on his shoulder and her legs were parted widely around his. Cupping both her breasts he shifted her higher in his lap so his erection was nestled between her mostly bare buttcheeks, but released the sensitive globes quickly._

**Veronica:** (plaintive) Is this revenge for Friday?

**Logan:** (softly) Revenge? Why would I need revenge? I had a good time on Friday.

_She trembled in his lap as his fingers trailed down her stomach under the fabric of the shirt she was wearing, making her muscles jump erratically._

**Veronica:** Then why…

**Logan:** Anything I want, right?

**Veronica:** (hissing as he drew a straight line back and forth between her legs, teasing her to her breaking point) Yes... but why…

_He pressed a kiss into her temple, shifting her in his lap again so she could see his face. _

**Logan:** I remembered what you said about liking it when I'm on the edge of my control, or out of control, with you. I thought we could try it with you out of control.

_As he explained, his hands never stopped moving, electrifying every nerve ending in her body. _

**Veronica:** But-

**Logan:** Shh. I'm trying to watch the movie.

_She huffed out a breath, but settled back against him, trying to relax and take the seductive torture, not saying aloud that she never felt in control when he touched her._

**VVO:** Control. Having it, letting it go. Giving it to someone else. For people like me and Logan that's a big aphrodisiac. The ultimate aphrodisiac.

_Before the end credits even began to roll, Logan had stood up with Veronica dangling from his arm which was banded around her middle. He walked her over to the kitchen island pushing the bag of pool day supplies to the ground in an impatient sweep of his arm. _

_Stepping between her legs he kissed her hard as her hands grasped at his pants, untying them and pushing them down his legs quickly for once ignoring the coldness of the stone countertop against her heated flesh. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_When the Mackenzies arrived home, they also found a deliver on the front porch, a life potted lavender plant with an note card. Sam picked it up, looking at it curiously then handed it to Mac without a word. _

**Mac:** What?

**Sam:** It's for you.

**Mac:** How do you know, the card doesn't say anything.

**Sam:** It's for you.

**Mac:** Mom could have a secret admirer. You don't know.

**Natalie:** It's for you.

**Ryan:** That's gross.

**Natalie:** It's lavender. It's beautiful.

**Ryan:** Gross. Dick's a cool guy, but he's sending you flowers? Pathetic.

**Natalie:** Wait until you like a girl. See if you don't change your mind fast enough.

**Ryan:** As if.

_Natalie smiled softly as Ryan went to his room muttering about pride and how girls made boys dumb._

**Natalie:** Lavender.

**Mac:** Yeah, lavender. Do you want to see the card?

**Natalie:** No, I can guess what it says.

**Mac:** How?

**Natalie:** Lavender. Used to symbolize love and devotion, friendship and longevity, peace and harmony.

**Mac:** How do you know that?

**Natalie:** He's written to tell you he made a mistake. He still loves you, but he'll wait for you to decide. He wants to be friends again, no more disagreements or tension between you.

_Mac's frowned, ripping open the letter, and seeing that John had written exactly that, in a few more words. _

**Mac:** How did you…

**Natalie:** Sweetie, I've seen both those boys look at you. I know. It wasn't so long ago-

**Mac:** Mom!

**Natalie:** Alright, sorry. Cindy, honey. You're young and beautiful and so smart and interesting. There are good points to both of your suitors.

**Mac:** (scoffing) Suitors?

**Natalie:** Use whatever word you like, but my point is that you don't have to decide, sweetie. Not tonight, not this week, not even next month if you don't want to. Pick or don't pick. But don't do it because anyone else makes you choose.

_Mac nodded. Veronica had told her to choose, but really Veronica had just wanted Mac to figure it out for herself. Veronica had wanted Mac to be honest and clear so when the time came she know what she wanted and both boys knew where she stood. _

**Mac:** I told Dick we could date. I'm not ready for more than that. And I'm not ready to just be friends with John anymore, no matter what flowers he sends.

**Natalie:** OK. Sounds like you have this figured out.

**Mac:** If I gave John a second chance, I would never be sure of him, because I could never forget. I would never be sure he would stay when things got hard, because let's face it life is not the bowl of proverbial cherries or full of happy endings like Disney tried to teach us. I can forgive him, I think I have already forgiven him, but I can't forget. I don't want to forget.

**Natalie:** Yet.

**Mac:** What?

**Natalie:** You can't forget yet. And you can't give him a second chance yet. But that may change. I don't want you to commit yourself to one boy if you have feelings for another, so just dating is good. But I don't want you to deal with the guilt of hurting either of them or yourself. So pick one, or neither. Or don't pick at all. I just want you to be happy.

**Mac:** I'm in high school. Happy is a bit of an overreach.

_Natalie shook her head, but was smiling. She knew her daughter was generally content, never really happy unless she'd just achieved something with her computers that Natalie would never understand. But in the past year Mac had come out of her shell, making friends, going out, dating. The world was opening up for her, and Natalie didn't want to see Mac shut doors that didn't need to be shut. _

**Natalie:** Dick seems to make you happy.

**Mac:** Dick does make me happy. It's hard because they're friends. But I've told both of them where I stand.

**Natalie:** Of course you have, you're so much smarter than I am.

_Natalie walked inside, setting her purse on the table that Ryan habitually knocked over at least once every few weeks. _

**Mac:** Mom.

**Natalie:** (turning back) Yeah?

**Mac:** Thanks, you're pretty smart too.

**Natalie:** Of course sweetie, that's what mothers are for.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Later, Logan and Veronica were lying in bed the sheet pushed down so his hands had access to her bare back as she laid partly on his chest, with her chin propped up on her folded hands so she could see his face as they snuggled and talked softly. Light from a few candles placed around the room cast shadows over their faces, the feeling intimate and the kind of relaxed you feel after a long but fun weekend._

**Veronica:** Tell me something I don't know.

**Logan:** About sex, us or me?

**Veronica:** Your choice.

_Logan hesitated, but seemed to be thinking so Veronica waited._

**Logan:** I kinda like… that I'm the only guy you've been with. (hurried) And I know that that makes me a caveman or a Neanderthal and probably offends your feminist-

_She reached out and laid her fingers over his mouth stopping his rush of defensive words with a soft smile._

**Veronica:** It's OK. And, that wasn't really something I didn't know.

_Logan subsided, his tension fading as quickly as it had appeared._

**Logan:** Your turn.

**Veronica:** Oh. Wow. OK, you're really taking advantage of this wish. While you gave me a great birthday, I think I may have undershot.

**Logan:** There's always next year.

_Veronica smiled, her heart melting a little at his casual assumption that they would still be together at the end of the following summer._

**Veronica:** OK, a secret from me… (She pursed her lips then nodded as she landed on one she was willing to share.) OK, along the same vein. I don't really mind some of your more benign possessiveness.

**Logan:** (eyebrows shooting up) You don't?

**Veronica:** The little things. Not you reacting to me just talking to some guy or thinking your opinion about how I dress or where I go should actually affect how I dress or where I go.

**Logan:** Yeah, OK, I get that. But given the parameters of this wish, you should know… your outfits for the next two days… will be chosen by me.

_She looked resigned but smiled softly, the demand not unexpected. _

**Veronica:** (overblown sweetness) As long as you remember my rules for your wishes.

**Logan:** Do you remember that that wishes are wishes and don't involve negotiation?

**Veronica:** We're still us, Logan.

**Logan:** (low and raspy) Anyway, anytime, anywhere. Do those things seem at all negotiable?

**Veronica:** I can't believe I agreed to that.

_He lifted his head to kiss her and she shifted, her position slithering up until she could press her mouth to his easily. _

_She settled back against him, glancing at the clock, surprised to see it was only nine o'clock. _

**Logan:** Tired?

**Veronica: **Yeah, but in a good way.

_She looked at him through her lashes, too content to be more than amused at his smug look. He'd made her come twice on the counter, and again with his fingers in the shower when they'd first gotten home._

**Logan:** Your turn.

_Veronica frowned, unable to suppress the nonverbal protest that it was, in fact, his turn if they were taking turns. _

**Veronica:** Um, OK, earlier…

**Logan:** Yeah?

**Veronica:** You know that I am never in control when we're doing that, right?

**Logan:** Never?

_Memories flashed in her mind of the summer, when he hadn't be allowed to touch her. They'd been creative in their interpretation of "touch" and she had enjoyed the control she'd had then. It was also probably why she liked being on top. _

**Veronica:** Rarely.

**Logan:** You might not be in control, but you're not what I would call out of control all that often.

**Veronica:** I'm too tired to try to define in and out of control right now, so in the spirit of cooperation, I'll agree with that.

_Logan grinned and even without looking at him she knew it. _

**Veronica:** So will you be requiring more of my cooperation tonight, or can we try to catch up on some sleep?

**Logan:** You must be tired if you're not even going to demand that I take my turn.

**Veronica:** I'll just close my eyes while you tell me something then.

_He felt her body softening against his, slowing the movement of his hand as it brushed the smooth skin of her back. _

**Logan:** Something you don't know.

_He waited until her breathing had evened out._

**Logan:** I can't imagine my life without you. The only reason I would ever walk away from you is if it were the best thing for you, but I hope that day never comes.

(Monday, October 24)

_Veronica woke up just after midnight, the movement from the still flickering candles pulling her from a light sleep phase. She stretched, feeling the languid pull of overused muscles and tender skin. They had shifted in their sleep so that Logan was spooning her. She smiled slowly, the feel of his skin with its light covering of rough body hair familiar and comforting. Rolling over she pressed soft kisses to his chin and mouth, her smile growing wider as he responded to her even asleep. _

_Veronica studied his face for a few minutes, the three hours of sleep leaving her awake, but unmotivated to get out of bed even to blow out the candles. Logan shifted in his sleep, reaching out for her. His hand found her ribcage and slid up to her breast before he stilled again. She responded to his touch, both her nipples tightening instantly, making her aware of the faint but persistent pulse of arousal in her veins._

_Her expression sharpened, her mind considering. Rationally she knew she should just go back to sleep. She imagined that the next few days would be tiring for her. Pleasurable, but tiring nonetheless. Veronica was a rational creature, logic was her shield and her weapon. But she didn't need either in the moment, and decided to let emotion and physical need rule the day. _

_She traced the line of his jaw, then trailed her finger down his neck and out to his shoulder along his collarbone. By the time she reached his fingers his slumberous brown eyes were open, blinking his way to awareness. _

**Veronica:** (whispering) Happy Birthday.

_Logan twisted his head looking at the alarm clock, seeing that it was after midnight and officially his birthday._

**Logan:** Thanks.

_She shifted her fingers over his abs, then circled his flat brown nipples, seeing his body react to her._

**Veronica:** So I've heard that it's appropriate in 09er circles to offer up a blowjob as birthday presents. And to be honest, (she affected regret) I've already given you all the gifts I had planned, so…

_Logan smiled slowly, his hand cupping her cheek. _

**Logan:** Well you did wake me up, and it is officially my birthday…

_He rolled onto his back when she pushed at his chest, letting her climb astride him, shifting back so she was sitting on his legs._

_Logan let her get started, his fingers threaded through her silky blonde hair, gently nudging her to do it the way he liked best, but long before he felt the telltale tingle at the base of his spine he smoothly disengaged her, pulling her up until her mouth meet his. Settling her over top of him, he laid back and watched as the candles illuminated her in a golden light as she braced herself on his chest and took him into her body. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Logan had planned to be up early Monday morning, waking her up in the way he liked best, but since she'd woke him up during the night he let her sleep until the alarm went off, waking her with a cup of coffee and a pop tart instead. _

_They'd showered together, washing each other with sudsy hands before he'd lifted her leg up and wrapped it around his waist sliding into her smoothly. _

_Rubbing the towel over her legs as she towel dried her hair, Logan glanced up and focused on her necklace. He traced the curve of the chain, before toying with the two pendants that dangled from it, the diamond Lilly had given her on her 16__th__ birthday and the pearl carved into a spiral circled by platinum that he'd given her for her last birthday._

**Logan:** I still owe you a birthday present.

_Veronica paused, then tossed the towel aside as she realized what he meant. He'd given her gifts to make up for the gifting occasions they'd missed while they had been enemies. He'd given her a trip to Big Bear that they hadn't gotten to take due to one of his lies causing a temporary rift_

**Veronica:** I think we're all good on the past, Logan. No presents required.

**Logan:** I should get you something this week.

**Veronica:** When I can't say no?

**Logan:** Exactly.

_He stood up and flicked his finger under her chin, appreciating her apparent comfort with their nakedness for the moment._

**Veronica:** Can I make a request?

**Logan:** You can request anything, what I deliver…

**Veronica:** Let's do something.

**Logan:** (teasing) We just did something, or do I need to refresh your memory?

**Veronica:** Take a trip or something.

**Logan:** (kissing her lightly) I can probably arrange that.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Standing at her locker, Veronica smiled at Wallace as he told her about Backup's antics over the weekend. _

**Wallace:** I dunno what I'm going to tell my mom about her flowers.

**Logan:** I'll buy her some more. And pay for a gardener. (Logan's gaze burned into Veronica.) Trust me, any expense is worth it.

_Wallace flinched, but Veronica was too used to Logan's suggestive remarks to react with more than a look. A hush fell in the hall before Wallace could beat a hasty retreat, and all three turned to see Marcos Oliveres walking down the corridor slowly. _

**Wallace:** Hey, wasn't that kid…

**Veronica:** In the science building when it exploded. Yeah.

_Marcos walked slowly, but besides a few bruises and some gauze bandages that Veronica assumed covered burns on his arms and neck, he seemed OK._

**Wallace:** Could you imagine inhaling all those chemicals? And the smoke.

_Logan sent a warning gaze at Wallace who grimaced, recalling that Keith had been burned and suffered smoke inhalation after the confrontation with Aaron Echolls. _

**Veronica:** At least he walked away. Peter Ferrer is still in the hospital in bad condition.

**Wallace:** Another kid in a coma?

**Veronica:** No, he's awake. And in pain.

**Wallace:** (muttering) I'd take the coma.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Veronica entered Journalism, surprised that Logan wasn't waiting for her at the door. _

**Shawnee (Kate's friend):** Oh, Veronica, hey.

**Veronica:** Hi Shawnee.

**Shawnee:** I wanted to say thanks.

**Veronica:** No problem, I'm glad you had a good time at the party.

**Shawnee:** What? No, I mean yes, I had fun, and I loved my dress. But what I meant was thanks for helping Kate find out … what she found out. I mean, that was really… nice of you. Especially after… (bright smile) Well, maybe that's better left unsaid.

**Veronica:** Maybe.

**Shawnee:** And could you tell Logan that Rams has his raffle prize? OK, great, thanks!

_Shawnee walked to a computer station, sitting down to start her weekly column, the scintillating and introspective list of upcoming events. Veronica looked around for Logan and knew he had to be planning or preparing something. Deciding to take the brief reprieve to get some more information on the science building explosion, Veronica told Ms. Dumas she was going to talk to Clemmons._

_Exiting the school office empty handed, her fishing expedition shut down before she got through her first question, Veronica found Logan waiting for her in the hall._

**Logan:** I lost you there for a minute.

**Veronica:** Not even close.

_Logan smiled, taking her hand and leading her down the hall, away from their journalism classroom._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Neptune High's theatre green room. Logan had Veronica bent over the couch, fucking her from behind. Her arms were braced on the back of the couch, one of his arms circling her hips, pulling her back into each of his thrusts, the large mirror reflecting their image back to them._

**Veronica:** God, Logan, please.

_Without pausing his movements, his gaze met hers in the mirror and he questioned her wants._

**Logan:** Tell me, Veronica... (breathing hard) Tell me what you want.

_Both were completely naked, though getting her undressed had been easy given his choice for her outfit of the day, a color-block dress with spaghetti straps and a draw string waist that reached mid-thigh. His gaze was locked on her dangling breasts, the swaying pink tips calling out to him, a siren call he was helpless to resist. He moved his free hand to her breast, squeezing it roughly, knowing she was beyond caring if he was a little too rough with her. Wanting to leave his mark on her. _

_She whimpered in response and he grinned darkly._

**Logan:** Deeper, harder, faster, change the angle… just tell me what you want.

**Veronica:** I need… I need to come, Logan… please.

**Logan:** Beg me.

**Veronica:** Please, Logan. Please.

_He pulled her hips higher, forcing her onto her toes, and thrust into her deeply, bottoming out in her heated body. _

**Veronica:** Yes!

_He withdrew until just the thick head of his shaft was inside her, pausing there. _

**Logan:** You want me to make you come?

_She tried to shift backwards, tried to get more of him inside of her where she needed him, but she was basically hanging from his arm and had no ability to move herself at that point._

**Veronica:** Yes.

**Logan:** Now?

_He pushed inside just enough so that he was pressing against her g-spot._

**Veronica:** (sobbing) Yes.

**Logan:** And then you'll beg me to make you come again, won't you?

**Veronica:** Yes…

_He smiled, deeply satisfied, and thrust into her, pushing her forward with their joined bodies until she was laying over the back of the couch, her face in the seat cushion. With both his hands wrapped around her upper thighs, holding her at just the right height and angle, he thrust into her, earning a pleasured cry from her. He kept going, plunging into her again and again, as her cries and the sound of their labored breathing filled the room. _

_He felt her body pulse around him, a thin cry escaping her lips, but kept thrusting slowly and shallowly, drawing out her orgasm until he saw_ _her push off the couch with her arms, her hair messy and in her face, letting him know he could start moving in earnest again. _

_Glancing at the mirror, now mostly useless for his purposes because Veronica was hidden in the couch, Logan had an idea. Heaving her up into a standing position, she mewed as the change of angle made her inner muscles contract, then stretch to fit him again. Keeping himself buried deep in her depths, his hips snuggled up to her bottom, he slid his hands down her thighs._

**Logan:** Put your legs over the back of the couch.

_He tugged on one leg and she obeyed without question, whimpering as her sheath tightened with the movement. Once she was sitting on the back of the couch, Logan brushed his hands over her inner thighs before pulling them farther apart, inching her backwards until she would have fallen without his support. _

**Logan:** I love to watch us together.

_His fingers danced over her clit lightly, then slid down to where he filled her. She whimpered and squirmed, finding that she couldn't draw more of him into her, only able to move side to side. _

**Logan:** You like it too, don't you? Admit it, Veronica. You like to watch me fucking your pretty pussy. You love to see my hands on you, leaving marks on you. Tell me what you like best… when I come inside you, your hot little body squeezing me so perfectly or when I make you come, your busy little mind silent except for my name echoing through your consciousness.

_Reaching up and wrapping one hand around his neck she stretched her torso out for his gaze, pulling him down for a kiss at the same time, cutting off his dirty talk._

**Veronica:** Logan, enough talking.

_He couldn't see where they were joined but he could see the rest of her and that was good enough. Logan began to thrust, hard and fast, her breasts bouncing up and down with each impact. Veronica saw his gaze focused on her chest, and reached for one of his hands, both of which were holding her waist, keeping her supported since her hips were hanging over the back of the couch, allowing him to thrust into her freely without bumping into the hard back of the couch. She drew his hand upwards to cover her breast, and he squeezed it, molding the flesh to his will before releasing it so he could repeat the move with the other. _

_Logan kept moving into her steadily and Veronica wondered if he was ever going to come, her own body ready for another release. _

**Veronica:** Logan, please. Don't stop.

_Her legs had closed a bit and he tugged them wider again, then moved his fingers back to her slit, rolling her clit with a steady pressure until she came again, his own orgasm just seconds behind hers._

_Several minutes later, Veronica shifted uncomfortably, the hard back of the couch cutting off the blood supply to her legs, but as she tried to stand up, letting him slip out of her, she felt his hands tighten on her hips, but he didn't try to stop her from standing. Turning around to face him, she saw that his expression was intense with desire. _

**Veronica:** (unsure) Logan…

**Logan:** You can't renege on a wish Veronica.

**Veronica:** But…

_She didn't say it but it was obvious that he wasn't ready to perform again quite so soon._

**Logan:** Are you sore?

**VVO:** A little, but I knew that was going to be a perpetual thing when I agreed to this wish.

_She shook her head._

**Logan:** Last spring…

**Veronica:** So long ago.

**Logan:** (smiling and kissing her quickly) Yes, we discussed conducting an experiment to prove that women can orgasm, nearly endlessly, given the proper… stimulation.

**Veronica:** (tilting her head) I vaguely recall. That was about the same time that you mentioned wanting to make sure I always remembered the feeling –

**Logan:** Of me inside you? I _definitely_ recall.

_He ran his hands up her sides, palming both her breasts, rewarded when her nipples stiffed into tight points again at his touch._

**Veronica:** (ponderous) Are we working towards both goals today? 'Cause…

**Logan:** (grinning) Ambitious. I like that in a woman.

_She smiled and rested her hands on his shoulders, her elevated position (standing on the couch) making her taller than him for once._

**Veronica:** I guess this is as good a time as any we're going to get.

**Logan:** And place. Unless you want me to fuck you on our lunch table.

**Veronica:** No.

**Logan:** No. Well, there goes another dream, crushed.

_He grinned and stepped forward so he could take one of her breasts into his mouth. Veronica buried her fingers in his hair, tugging him closer, loving the feel of his tongue, one second rough, the next velvety, against the soft skin of her chest. He increased the suction and she arched her back, her fingernails digging into his scalp as he left another hickey on her pale flesh. _

_Withdrawing from her, he looked at the mark, this one just to the side of her nipple, with no small amount of possessive pride. She tilted his face up and studied his expression thoughtfully and Logan expected her to complain, he'd agreed to stop after all, but to his surprise she merely shifted his mouth to her other breast and he gleefully took it between his teeth, biting down with more force than he usually did. She gasped but didn't push him away and Logan laved his tongue over the wounded area, then sucked on it, knowing that he was leaving another mark, and this one would last even longer than the others due to the bite._

_She already had a mark from his mouth just below her hip bone, another deliberate hickey, and several bruises on her hips and thighs where he'd gripped her repeatedly over the previous 48 hours. She'd told him that morning to be more careful, not because they hurt, but because she didn't want people to see. Logan had refrained from saying that he wouldn't mind if people saw. She would mind, and he had to respect that. But apparently that only extended to hickeys and marks that might show, and since summer was over that gave Logan a fair amount of leeway. _

_Wrapping his arms around her he lifted her off the couch and set her down between him and it. She was curious about what position he'd want next, and soon found out and he inched her back so she was sitting on the back of the couch again, only this time facing him. It wasn't a comfortable position, and she was about to complain when he thrust his fingers into her without warning. _

**Veronica:** Logan!

_He sealed his mouth over hers and kissed her hard as he stroked her slick sheath. After a few minutes he peeled her hands off his shoulders, shifting her backwards. She grabbed onto his arm as he eased he down until she was draped over the couch, her head resting on the seat cushion, her torso along the back of the couch and her legs dangling over the other side. He eased a third finger into her, twisting them so he was stimulating her g-spot directly, making her whimper loudly. _

_Veronica felt awkward, but she could see him in the mirror and he looked blissful. Logan held her thigh tightly with his left hand, keeping her leg to the side as he worked her towards another orgasm. _

**Logan:** (roughly demanding tone) Tell me when you're about to come.

_Veronica didn't question it, just nodded and gasped as he brushed her clit with his thumb. _

**Veronica:** Won't… won't be long now.

_Logan grinned darkly, feeling her inner muscled tremble around his fingers each time he maneuvered them into her. He loved seeing her like this, laid bare by desire, her world shrunken down to him and how he could make her feel. It wasn't just desire for him, it was need. He needed her, and he wanted her to need him just as much. In their lives, she didn't. Not really, not like he needed her. But here, in bed, or wherever he convinced her to let him into her body, he could make her need him, could revel in the fact that no one had ever made her feel like he made her feel. Here, in moments like these, she needed him. She needed him. She trusted him to strip her naked at school, fuck her over a couch, and then spread her open and make her come again. _

**Veronica:** (panting) Logan… now… Any… second… now.

**Logan:** Open your eyes.

_She did as he commanded, and that too gave him a thrill. She was open to him in every way. He pulled his fingers out, thrusting into her deeply now that his body had recovered for round two. She cried out at the sudden intrusion, his length filling her tightly. She fought to keep her eyes open and on his, knowing he liked that, wanted the connection. As soon as she shut them, her mind losing focus as another orgasm ripped through her, he shifted his gaze to lock onto where they were joined. _

_Rocking his hips into her shallowly until her orgasm faded, he focused on maintaining his control and committing to memory every moment of the encounter. Veronica's body slowly slumped, the tension fading from her muscles, letting her legs fall open even more. _

_Logan altered her position, bending her knees and pushing her legs up and out to the sides, his eyes still locked on where they were connected. She muttered a protest as her muscles pulled uncomfortably tight. Immediately his molten gaze shifted to her face, and he stopped moving altogether. _

**Veronica:** (reassuring) You don't have to stop, I don't want you to stop. Just let me…

_She curled one leg around his back in a more comfortable position for her and murmured her approval when he shifted her other leg so it was draped over his arm, his hand curling around her waist._

**Veronica:** (sighing) That's better.

**Logan:** (tense) Are you sure?

**Veronica:** I'm sure.

_She smiled and deliberately tightened her inner muscles around his length. Logan eased out of her, making sure she was stable, her lower back resting on the back of the couch, her legs wrapped around him keeping her in place when her pressed forward into her, seeing no sign of discomfort on her face this time. He shifted his gaze back to the slick pink flesh that gripped him closely._

**Veronica:** Enjoying… the view?

_He pinched her clit and smirked as she cried out loudly. _

**Logan:** Absolutely.

_He increased the speed of his thrusts and her breasts bounced, dangling from her chest. He watched them for a minute, then her face, filled with pleasure, before returning his eyes to where his shaft slid into her body, disappearing inch by inch into her depths._

**Veronica:** (breathless) I think… that we're pretty close… to proving at least one of our theories.

_Logan smiled, more a baring of teeth, his desire clearly reflected in the tension of his facial muscles as he kept his thrusts smooth and even, not pushing as far into her as he knew he could at this angle. Not yet._

**Logan:** You know … how you prove a theory…

_She nodded, arching her back as he began thrusting more deeply, reaching between her legs with his free hand to spread her folds wider, letting him better see the slide of flesh against flesh. Demand and acceptance. She pulsed around him and he knew she would come again soon. _

**Veronica:** You.. have to… test it.

**Logan:** Over and over again.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

Words 6391


	30. Ch 30: Addicted to Love

**Recap:** School resumes with several new additions. LoVe are going strong, but ghosts of the past are never far behind. Newly engaged Keith is running for Sheriff. Logan makes strides to earning the Paris trip and receives an offer of help dealing with his family and past from his neighbor. Kate's nightmares drive her to the edge and she finally confronts what the dreams may mean, but the truth may be more than she bargained for. Duncan's affair with Kendall continued past warnings to both to stop, but eventually Duncan decides to start reconnecting with old friends and his high school life. Wallace likes Jackie and thinks they have moved from dating to exclusive, but the friction between Jackie and V makes things difficult and only gets worse when Jackie is a suspect in who is leaking negative info on Logan to the press. Dick's interest in Mac continues to grow, causing friction with Enbom, and making Mac face down the hard choice of moving on, going back or going it alone. After run ins with both Lizzy and Nash, Meg ends her relationship with Richie, but Nash is sending mixed signals. Logan is suspicious about Veronica's secrecy (planning his birthday) and vows to find her out, so she recruits his friends to throw up a smoke screen. A fracture in Veronica's friendship with Wallace opens, but leads to Wallace opening his eyes to see Jackie a bit clearer. An explosion rocks Neptune High leaving emergency services scrambling and seven students in various states of health. The mole is revealed, Kate's fundraiser happens and Logan's surprise birthday weekend goes off without any (much) drama, despite a freshly single Enbom deciding that Mac is the one he wants even as she grows closer to Dick. Veronica and Logan spend time together, fulfilling his birthday wish. Marcos Oliveras returns to school after being caught in the science building explosion.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

**Chapter 30: Addicted to Love **

**(Monday, October 24, cont.)**

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At the lunch quad, the 09er tables were buzzing. At first the day's gossip had been a retelling of weekend events, first Kate's fundraiser, made more interesting by the rumor that she was knocked up and living with Rams at his parents' house, plus the seemingly confirmed breakup of John Enbom and Alexis. Then Logan's party with people speculating madly about what it meant that Duncan Kane had shown up and been welcomed after months of Logan and Duncan avoiding each other. _

_But by lunch the gossip had quickly turned another direction: Madison Sinclair. Someone had gotten her diary and sent scanned copies to the whole school. Going back several years it included her debate (with herself) about what size breast implants she should get and was generally a mean girls how to and narcissistic narrative of her life and how wonderful she was and how she suffered being surrounded by such ugly idiots._

_Madison had tried to withstand the snide remarks and complete loss of friends, but when even the sophomore girls gave her the cold shoulder, she'd retreated to Mrs. Drummond's room. _

_Enbom sat at the 09er boys table, keeping a respectful distance from Mac where she sat with Dick, Meg, Kate, Rams, Luke and Malia at Veronica and Logan's usual table. He'd hoped she would approach him but she hadn't, and Dick had been by her side multiple times that morning. _

_When Dick left the lunch quad with his brother who was looking well despite the fact that he'd been in the science building explosion, Enbom followed Mac to her locker, trying to organize his thoughts. He needed to be patient and calm, he needed to let her know how he felt while not pressuring her. _

_He wanted her to know he was sorry, truly sorry, and that he knew that just saying the words wasn't worth much. But he also wanted her to know that he still cared, and that she had options. If she choose Dick, he'd deal with it, he'd have to, and he promised himself he wouldn't be an ass about it. _

**John Enbom:** Hey, so you got my flowers.

**Mac:** Yeah, thanks. (awkward pause) Can I ask you what changed your mind?

_Enbom had seemed ready to fight at Logan's party, but then send her the letter that said that he hoped they could be friends, and that he didn't want to throw away the time they'd spent together._

**John Enbom:** Nothing. I still want to be with you.

**Mac:** Then…

**John Enbom:** I was thinking about it, and I realized that I haven't just been a jerk, I was still being a jerk. I love you Mac, my problem was with me, but that doesn't change the fact that I hurt you.

**Mac:** No, it doesn't.

**John Enbom:** And I'm sorry for that. Sorry for how I acted, but mostly sorry that I hurt you, and I knew I was doing it. I was a jerk, and while I hope you can understand, I don't expect you to welcome me back.

**Mac:** No.

**John Enbom:** Right. (He flashed the smile that had always made her pause and wonder why a guy like him liked her, but this time it was tinged with sadness instead of the cockiness that had been so common before.) That's fair. And now you and Dick have something. I don't get it, cause… he was my friend, and he's a cool, fun guy, but you… (earnest) you're amazing. And, I'm not saying this to be a jerk, but I don't want to lie to you, I don't see how he could possibly deserve you. I didn't see how I could deserve you, but I tried. I tried to be someone you could respect.

**Mac:** Maybe I don't want to be deserved, maybe I just want-

**John Enbom:** To be loved? I never stopped loving you Mac, it was me I didn't like anymore.

_She blinked, processing that statement as well as she could._

**Mac:** So, you love me but you just want to be friends?

**John Enbom:** Yeah. We were friends first. I miss you. I'd like it if you decided _not_ to date Dick, or anyone else, but I don't have the right to ask you for that, and I know you're not ready to take me back, so friends.

**Mac:** Friends.

**John Enbom:** Yeah.

**Mac:** And you and Dick will be friends again.

_Mac saw stubbornness tighten his expression._

**John Enbom:** I'll try. It's hard 'cause we both like you. But if you like him, I'll back off. I'll respect that.

**Mac:** 'Cause you want us to be friends.

**John Enbom:** Yeah. For now. For as long as you want.

**Mac:** OK. I need to think about that.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Veronica slipped into her desk about half way through her 5__th__ period class, but knew she could get any notes and missed assignments from Mac. _

**Mac:** (quietly) Hey, oh good, you're OK. I was actually worried.

**Veronica:** Worried?

**Mac:** I should know better, you were probably just running a sting operation or something.

**Veronica:** I…

**Mac:** Logan had food delivered. For you. To me. During lunch, which you missed. The instructions said to bring it to you in 5th period if I didn't see you sooner…

_Veronica's face was completely blank, but Mac just figured she was thinking about a case._

**Mac:** Anyway, here you go. (handing over the food carton) I'll scan and send you my notes from trig, we're just supposed to be working on the problems for the rest of class. (When Veronica's eyes remained hazy and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat, Mac frowned.) Veronica?

**Veronica:** Yeah.

**Mac:** You need help with anything?

**Veronica:** No. No help. Everything's fine.

**Mac:** (deadpan) I'm reassured. Or not. At all. Well, let me know if you need my tech-pertise.

**Veronica:** (smiling) Yeah, thanks. And Mac...

**Mac:** Yeah?

**Veronica:** (smiling faintly) Have fun on your date tonight.

**Mac:** Yeah… yeah, I think I will.

_Veronica smiled despite feeling like her skin was burning and that everyone that looked at her could tell exactly what she'd been doing the last two periods, and that Logan had kept her panties, meaning that she was going commando in a dress_. She crossed her legs and opened her trig book, trying to focus on the lesson.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Before 6__th__ period, Wallace walked up to his locker, next to hers and gave her a quick smile. _

**Wallace:** Hey V. Missed you at lunch.

**Veronica:** Yeah, I had something to do.

_He frowned and studied her closer. _

**Wallace:** Wasn't your hair down earlier?

**Veronica:** Yeah, (she touched her blonde locks now twisted back in a messy bun self-consciously) it was bothering me.

**VVO:** More like I had post sex bed head despite the fact that no beds were available.

_Wallace continued to watch her the gears in his mind obviously processing something that Veronica didn't want processed, so she tossed out a diversion._

**Veronica:** So, did I see you talking to Georgia at the party on Saturday?

_Wallace looked down, frowning._

**Wallace:** Yeah. Just talking, so don't get your hopes up. (Veronica mimed locking her mouth with a key.) She was in the science room explosion.

**Veronica:** Yeah, I heard. But she's OK? Right?

**Wallace:** Yeah.

**Veronica:** Maybe you could ask her if she feels up to talking about it? I could ask, but I don't want to pressure her.

_Wallace hesitated._

**Veronica:** Or… I can ask and make sure she knows she can say no… if you're not talking to her anymore… Sorry I have no idea what your relationship status is, which I hate to tell you is a total BFF foul.

_Wallace smiled._

**Wallace:** I'll let you know when I know.

**Veronica:** Sounds fair.

**Wallace:** Fair would be you keeping you and Logan's PDA under wraps and out of sight.

_Veronica smiled._

**VVO:** If only you knew.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_7th period Health class, Logan was touching her constantly, just a hand on her shoulder or hip, nothing overtly sexual, nothing that could even be construed as a come on, but her nerves jumped each time he made contact. _

_Veronica didn't know what was happening to her, but all she could think about was finding somewhere private to be alone with him. Her legs still felt week, she ached deep inside, her pulse was unsteady but she wanted more. It was like an addiction. Somehow he'd made her into a typical sex starved teenager. It would piss her off if a part of her wasn't pleased with the feeling, and the results. _

_Lilly had loved sex. Veronica knew that. She'd listened to Lilly talk about it enough to know, in detail, just how much Lilly had loved sex. But before Logan, Veronica had never understood it. Sure she'd had the flutters in her stomach, the sweaty palms and butterflies in her stomach when she'd first been dating Duncan, and again with Troy and Connor. But a part of her had always remained untouched. Her mind had never been blindsided to the point of not working beyond processing that she wanted more. _

_It was completely baffling and equal parts disturbing and wonderful. _

**Dick:** You OK, Ronnie?

_She snapped to attention._

**Veronica:** What?

**Dick:** You OK? You look like you might be sick.

**Veronica:** No, I'm fine. I feel fine. Totally normal.

**Dick:** Right, well, Kate has said your name about 10 times without you even blinking.

_Veronica's eyes shifted to Kate who was standing by Dick, a fact that Veronica registered belatedly._

**Veronica:** Oh. Sorry. Do you need something, Kate?

**Kate:** It can wait, Dick's right, you… (Kate's mouth twitched and her eyes gleamed) look pale. Dick, go get her a bottle of water.

**Dick:** Do I look Mexican?

_Both girls turned confused faces to him._

**Kate:** What?

**Dick:** Do I look Mexican, 'cause you're trying to make me your Mexican.

_Kate smiled tightly. Sometimes Rams' friends were tough to take. _

**Kate:** (speaking softly and slowly) Dick. Veronica is not feeling great and our bitch teacher had stolen Logan away to discuss his homework. Go get her a bottle of water, keeping in mind that not only is she your best friend's girlfriend, but also the best friend of the girl you would like to be your girlfriend.

**Dick:** Alright, geeze. Are you two PMSing together?

**Kate:** (rolling her eyes) Just go.

_Dick left as commanded._

**Veronica:** I'm fine, really.

**Kate:** Yeah, probably just low blood sugar. (Veronica looked blank, and Kate tried to smother her smirk.) You missed lunch.

**Veronica:** Oh. (She flushed.) Right. Yeah. Lunch.

**Kate:** You had some extra credit to do… or something.

_Veronica looked up at Kate and exhaled nosily. _

**Kate:** (barely repressing laughter) I won't say anything, but you do look… worn out.

_Veronica shut her eyes and Kate giggled softly._

**Kate:** Don't worry about it. Like I said, it can be our little secret. Just… let me say one thing and I'll never mention it again.

**Veronica:** What?

**Kate:** Lilly would be so proud.

_A laugh ripped out of Veronica's throat, startling her, then she laughed freely._

**Veronica:** God. She really would have.

_The girls share a laugh, drawing the eyes of several of their classmates, including their boyfriends and teacher._

**Mrs. Durmmond:** Ladies, I assure you, HPV, better know as genital warts, is no laughing matter. Get back to your desks or I'll find something new to assign the whole class.

_The class groaned, and Kate took Logan's normal seat next to Veronica at the back of the room._

**Kate:** I just wanted to tell you that I really appreciate everything you did. I know Rams offered to pay you, and I want you to be compensated for your time…

**Veronica:** No, Kate, it's fine.

**Kate:** I should pay, it's your job. And it's not like I was a good friend to you when you needed it.

_Veronica frowns._

**VVO:** Kate wasn't one of the worst, not even close. She didn't do anything more than gossip, but she's right, she wasn't a friend.

**Kate:** The nightmares, about my mom… they started… when Lilly died. It's not an excuse, but…

**Veronica:** It's OK, Kate. It hurt then, but I'm stronger now. I'm not that girl anymore.

**Kate:** No, you're not. You're badass Veronica Mars. Sexpot sleuth. And you just solved the most important mystery of my life. So, either you let me pay you, or I just start buying you stuff and giving it to you until we're even.

_Veronica huffed out a laugh._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Arriving at Logan's house, Veronica dropped her bag on the built in desk, seeing the light on the answering machine blinking, but before she could tell Logan that the 1980s had called and wanted their technology back, Logan spoke._

**Logan:** What's wrong?

**Veronica:** Nothing.

**Logan:** Something is clearly wrong, and since we never came up with a special dispensation for "nothing" not equaling a lie, you owe me.

_She sighed deeply._

**Veronica:** Nothing's wrong, I just feel… off.

_Logan studied her, and suddenly all the signs made sense. She'd been tense since 7__th__ period, her breathing shallow, cheeks red, nipples poking through her dress, and thighs pressed tightly together as she shifted foot to foot._

**Logan:** You're horny.

**Veronica:** (glaring) I am not.

**Logan:** (smirking) Trust me on this one, Ronnie. You are horny.

_She scowled at him._

**Logan:** No reason to be mad, I'm more than happy to take care of you.

_She shifted her weight gingerly and Logan realized she must be sore. Guilt blossomed in his chest._

(softly, all smugness falling away) Hey, come here. Sit down.

_He led her to the couch seating her on the cushion and sitting on the coffee table, facing her._

**Logan:** I'm sorry-

**Veronica:** I'm fine. I promise. (She pouted, her lower lip sticking out.) Maybe I am…

**Logan:** Horny.

**Veronica:** (jutting out her chin stubbornly) Maybe I am feeling… needy. (regret thick in her voice) But-

**Logan:** Shh. Now, what can I do to help? Ice cream?

**Veronica:** Too cold.

**Logan:** Hot bath?

_She shook her head._

**Logan:** (softly) Or… you could let me take care of you.

_He_ _rubbed his hands up and down her thighs, and she trembled so hard even she wouldn't be able to deny it._

**Veronica:** (plaintive) It's your birthday Logan, this is supposed to be about you.

**Logan:** And it was my wish that I get whatever I want, whenever I want. And right now I want you to tell me what I can do to make you feel better.

_She wasn't wearing underwear so when she settled back into the cushion and wrapped her hands around his wrists to tug his hands higher, his fingers were instantly where she wanted them. Veronica let out a deep, slow breath as Logan's fingers stroked over her sensitive flesh with whisper light strokes._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At a beachfront restaurant, Mac sat at a table for two with a view of the setting sun. Sitting across from her Dick looked confused._

**Dick:** (annoyed) They said this was a vegetarian place.

**Mac:** It has a good selection.

**Dick:** But they serve fish.

**Mac:** Yeah, some vegetarians eat fish.

**Dick:** But fish are an animal, right?

**Mac:** Yeah.

**Dick:** So that's meat, right?

**Mac:** (laughing) Yeah.

_She tried to explain why people who refused to eat "meat" sometimes ate fish, but gave up. It didn't make much sense to her, so she was having a hard time explaining it to Dick._

_When the waiter came to take their order, Dick still didn't know what he wanted, but he knew he was no eating fish, no matter how good the salmon sounded. He wasn't going to do anything to curb his chances of kissing Mac that night._

**Mac:** I still don't know what I want, everything sounds good.

**Dick:** Let's just get a bunch of dishes.

_Mac shrugged, looking interested._

**Dick:** Bring us your two best selling vegetarian appetizers and entrees, and one of those flatbreads and the salad you served them (indicates the table next to them) to share.

**Waiter:**Thank you, sir.

_Mac took a drink of her water and looked out the window. No matter how many times she'd seen the ocean, and growing up in Neptune it was a lot, she still appreciated it._

**Dick:** _So, why are we having dinner at five? Kinda early, don't you think?_

I thought we could check out the boardwalk before the movie. Catch a few rides.

_Mac smiled._

**Mac:** Yeah. Sounds like fun.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Veronica and Logan were lying in his bed under the covers._

**Logan:** I think we should renegotiate.

**Veronica:** (drowsily) I thought you objected to any negotiations in relation to wishes.

**Logan:** But as the wish maker, it's within my power to change my mind. I'm not taking back my wish, but I have approximately 48 more hours left counting my double time for sacrificing time yesterday for baby swim lessons, and tomorrow for your usual afternoon with Shi…

**Veronica:** (yawning) No exact figures? You're slipping.

**Logan:** No. But I would be happy to calculate them and add that time, with interest.

**Veronica:** Hmm.

**Logan:** So I say that we call off the bet as is, and I get to take the hours on demand over the next month or so.

_She blinked up at him, a soft smile curving her mouth upwards._

**Veronica:** You don't have to do that, I just need to recharge…

**Logan:** No, birthday honoree makes the rules, and I rule to change the bet. I shouldn't have-

**Veronica:** I'm fine Logan, just tired.

**Logan:** And sore.

_She wants to object, doesn't want to disappoint him, but their relationship rules don't allow for outright lies, and she was on the edge of actually hurting._

**Veronica:** Yeah.

_He kissed her softly and pulled her closer to his side, feeling her body conform to his, her muscles relaxed as she drifted on the edge of sleep._

**Logan:** I wanted you to tell me.

**Veronica:** I would have.

_He shakes his head._

**Logan:** I wanted you to tell me before you needed to tell me.

_She didn't reply for a long moment._

**Veronica:** I thought… when you made the bet… I was sure you'd want to use it… to try new things… I just didn't realize how many times a day…

_He can feel that she is smiling again, so he doesn't allow himself to obsess over having pushed her into having sex more than she wanted._

**Logan:** We did try some new positions, new places.

**Veronica:** Yeah, but…

**Logan:** But what? Nothing kinky?

_She hums a reply that could mean anything._

**Logan:** There was one thing… but I'm not sure you'd be open to it.

**Veronica:** Try me.

**Logan:** This summer, you mentioned handcuffs.

_He waited, expecting to feel her tense up, an instinctive, nonverbal rejection of his roundabout suggestion. She tilts her face up to look at him._

**Veronica:** You want me to tie you up?

**Logan:** (smiling) Not exactly.

**Veronica:** Hmm.

_Logan laughs as she yawns again, tugging her back into his side._

**Logan:** Sleep. We can talk later.

_Veronica doesn't argue, and within seconds her breathing is even and deep._

_Downstairs the house phone rings, but Logan and Veronica remain asleep as Aaron's voice, very controlled and polite, sounds from the answering machine. _

**Aaron:** Logan, I had hoped to catch you so I could wish you a happy birthday. You're an adult now, but you'll always be my son. I know you may not believe this, but I do love you. Happy birthday, son. And you should call your sister. She said she hasn't heard from you in months. Don't take out your anger on me on Trina. You two should stick together now. Well, I guess that's all. If you need anything, my lawyers are at your disposal. Happy birthday, again.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_In Chicago, Keith and Alicia are sitting in a richly hued jazz nightclub in Rossmore Hotel. Soft music from a jazz ensemble sounds in the background. Keith was a dark suit, Alicia in a soft pink, floral dress. _

**Alicia: **So, what do you think the kids are doing right now?

**Keith: **As long as they're not in jail or setting

anything on fire, I kind of don't care. I am running for sheriff. It would look bad if Veronica got arrested. (He smiles, his look somewhere between proud and amused resignation.) Again.

**Alicia:** (laughing lightly)Do you really want it back? The sheriff, all the politics?

**Keith: **Yeah, I do. I like being that guy. I'd love to have underlings and deputies other than my daughter. She's really no good at wrestling the hopped-up meth-heads into the back of the car.

**Alicia: **How do you think she's gonna handle it?

**Keith: **Are you kidding? Veronica's really been encouraging me to keep going.

**Alicia: **Wow.

**Keith: **Mm-hmm.

_She holds up her glass._

**Alicia: **Like I said, you got my vote.

**Keith: **Oh, I'm counting on it.

_They clink glasses and sip. The combo finishes the piece and Keith and Alicia clap with the other guests. Alicia looked at Keith, put her arm around him and pulled him in for a kiss._

**Alicia: **You wanna get out of here?

**Keith: **Mm-hmm.

_Keith nodded enthusiastically and Alicia laughed before kissing him again. They leave, passing a bar, decently crowded for a Monday night. A man sitting at the bar sees them coming towards him._

**Guy: **Cheri? Hey, Cher?

_Alicia looked around and nearly stumbled, but carried on, ignoring him. Keith looked curious glancing at the man as he watched them leave the bar. _

_Alicia hurried down a short staircase to the bank of elevators, but the man had followed them out of the bar, trailing some 20 feet behind them._

**Guy: **Hey, Cher!

_The elevator doors close just as the man reached them._

**Keith: **You know that guy?

**Alicia:** (avoiding eye contact) No.

**Keith: **Cher. You get that a lot? People mistaking you for someone else?

_Alicia laughs uncomfortably._

**Alicia: **More than you think. They say everyone has a twin out there. (forcing a smile) Do you know how to make a minibar martini?

**Keith: (**his tone is easy, but his eyes are focused intently on her face)Are you kidding? I invented the damn things.

_The man watched the lights on the lift Keith and Alicia are on, until it stopped on the third floor._

_Cut to reception, the man that had followed Alicia out of the bar approaches the hotel front desk clerk._

**Guy: **I need a name from you...a couple, a white guy, black woman, staying on the third floor. **Hotel Clerk: **I'm sorry sir, but we don't give out names of guests staying at the-

_The man shows a badge._

**Guy: **Just find the name.

_The clerk nodded and checked the computer._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At the Casablancas house, Beaver put's Kendall through her paces, making sure she knows the sales pitch for the Phoenix Land Trust and could quote the basic numbers to potential clients. People wouldn't expect her to know much, they'd suspect that Big Dick was behind it. Beaver chaffed under the idea of giving his father credit for anything he did, but eventually people would know, it was Cassidy Casablancas that had made a fortune on land speculation in already overpriced Neptune. It was Cassidy Casablancas who would bring down Woody Goodwin, and Cassidy Casablancas who had taken down his own father's pyramid scam. _

_Dealing with Kendall was just another unpleasant faucet of his long term game plan. _

**Kendall:** You know Kid, I think I got this.

**Beaver:** You don't.

**Kendall:** Shouldn't you be resting or something? You could have died in that explosion and wouldn't that have been a shame.

**Beaver:** Try it again.

_Kendall rolled her eyes, but did her best. If the kid was paying and paying well, she'd do his bidding. For now._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_In Neptune, Logan woke up to find Veronica still sleeping peacefully. Shifting her away from him gently he pulled to covers up to her shoulders and padded out of the room wearing only a pair of grey boxer briefs. Downstairs he looks in the fridge idly, then opened a drawer full of take out menus. Spilling them onto the counter he sorts through them until he finds one from Saffron. Calling in an order much too large for two people, he offered them an extra $50 if they rush the delivery. _

_Twenty minutes later Veronica came down the stairs dressed in flannel pajama pants and a tight tank top. Logan smiled at her as she walks into his arms, still drowsy._

**Logan:** Dinner should be here in a few minutes.

**Veronica:** Great. I'm starving.

**Logan:** When are you not starving?

_Veronica considered the question seriously, then shrugged._

**Logan:** That's what I thought.

_They head back to bed a few hours later, after working on homework for a short period of time. _

_Walking up the stairs, Logan scooped Veronica up into his arms, making her shriek._

**Veronica:** What are you doing?

**Logan:** You're tired, I thought you could use the help.

**Veronica:** Really?

**Logan:** (grinning sappily) OK, consider it part of my wish.

**Veronica:** Do I get to bill you for it?

**Logan:** Sure, take 60 seconds off my tab.

_She smiled at him, comfortable in his arms as he walked her into the bathroom and set her down. _

_Climbing into bed, Logan reached over to turn off the bedside light, but Veronica reached out a hand, touching his shoulder._

**Logan:** You need something?

**Veronica:** Hmm. I'm not really very tired.

**Logan:** (reluctant) Veronica…

_She ignored his reluctance, knowing it came from concern for her. _

**Veronica:** (saucy smile) Logan…

**Logan:** I don't want to hurt you. We have plenty of time. (winking) Forty-eight hours to be exact, and just so we're clear, I have to use the wish time, it doesn't get depleted every time you can't resist jumping my body.

**Veronica:** Har-har. You're hilarious. So funny, that I think the laughing might have made me tired again.

_She arches one eyebrow at him and fake yawns with a delicate hand raised to cover her mouth._

**Logan:** (shaking his head) Minx.

**Veronica:** (trailing her fingers over his shoulders and down his chest) Hmm.

_Once they've undressed and Logan shifts over Veronica carefully, he leans down and kisses her softly._

**Logan:** We can stop.

**Veronica:** I don't want to stop, Logan. I felt better once I slept. (pointedly) Just like I told you I would.

**Logan:** (voice heavy with emotion) You're the most important person in the world to me, Veronica. I never want to hurt you. Inadvertently or otherwise.

**Veronica:** (swallowing back her own emotion) You won't.

_Veronica tried to avoid making statements with the words "always" or "never." They were young, and life was hard. Their lives were hard, and challenging, and they didn't always respond in the best, most healthy ways. Logan loved her, she knew that. She loved him. Those were incontrovertible truths. But would they be together forever? Would they be good enough, strong enough to avoid hurting each other in the future? She doubted it. And every promise she made to Logan she intended to keep. He needed someone to keep their word, stand by him, be there even when he was his worst enemy. _

_Logan shifted into position over her, but she stopped him._

**Veronica:** Wait.

**Logan:** (panic flaring) What? Are you hurting?

**Veronica:** No…

_She hesitated, then stretched her arms up above her head, grasping his headboard tightly. Logan looked awed, knowing what she was offering. A show of trust. Not handcuffs but the giving over of control all the same. _

**Logan:** I love you.

**Veronica:** I love you too.

It was all he needed to hear, and he shifted his hips forward, entering her with aching sweetness.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

* * *

_Words 4662_

I am slowly inching my way to the field trip to Shark Stadium… and whatever might happen or not happen then.

It's funny to hear in the reviews how many of you are rooting for Dick or Enbom… If I hadn't spent so much time building towards the moment that Dick would be an acceptable match for Mac, I would want her to tell them both no at this point…

Up next, V tries to kick her investigation into the science room explosion into high gear, Shi puts V through the ringer, and Keith and Alicia return from Chicago.


	31. Ch 31: It takes two

**Recap:** School resumes with several new additions. LoVe are going strong, but ghosts of the past are never far behind. Newly engaged Keith is running for Sheriff. Logan makes strides to earning the Paris trip and receives an offer of help dealing with his family and past from his neighbor. Kate's nightmares drive her to the edge and she finally confronts what the dreams may mean, but the truth may be more than she bargained for. Duncan's affair with Kendall continued past warnings to both to stop, but eventually Duncan decides to start reconnecting with old friends and his high school life. Wallace likes Jackie and thinks they have moved from dating to exclusive, but the friction between Jackie and V makes things difficult and only gets worse when Jackie is a suspect in who is leaking negative info on Logan to the press. Dick's interest in Mac continues to grow, causing friction with Enbom, and making Mac face down the hard choice of moving on, going back or going it alone. After run ins with both Lizzy and Nash, Meg ends her relationship with Richie, but Nash is sending mixed signals. Logan is suspicious about Veronica's secrecy (planning his birthday) and vows to find her out, so she recruits his friends to throw up a smoke screen. A fracture in Veronica's friendship with Wallace opens, but leads to Wallace opening his eyes to see Jackie a bit clearer. An explosion rocks Neptune High leaving emergency services scrambling and seven students in various states of health. The mole is revealed, Kate's fundraiser happens and Logan's surprise birthday weekend goes off without any (much) drama, despite a freshly single Enbom deciding that Mac is the one he wants even as she grows closer to Dick. Veronica and Logan spend time together, fulfilling his birthday wish, until he opts to renegotiate. A small hiccup tarnishes Keith and Alicia's pre-election trip to Chicago.

* * *

**Chapter 31: It takes two**  
**(Tuesday, October 25)**

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_The next day Veronica woke up feeling rested and happy. Almost happy. She remembered what it was to be truly happy. Carefree. Too innocent or too blind to see the darkness around her. She was happy now. Mostly. She had her dad, her mom was back. She had Shiloh, Wallace, Alicia and Daryl. She had Logan. She had friends again. She knew who she was now, knew that if the bottom fell out of her world again she could stand tall. She was strong, a survivor. But she still smiled and acquiesced to Logan's unspoken request that she wear her short, pleated plaid schoolgirl skirt that he had laid out on his bed despite the bet having been altered. _

_She wasn't the girl who had shook her head at Lilly's antics and looked at Duncan adoringly, but neither was she the angry numb girl who was as brittle as ice who had taken her place. This Veronica was someone else, somewhere between the two, harder and stronger than the first girl, not as bitter or brittle as the second girl. _

_And the girl she was now could enjoy having a sexy boyfriend who found her sexy. She could enjoy it, and she'd stare down anyone who wanted to say she was a slut or Logan's puppet or that Logan was her slave. She knew who she was and who they were together, and that was all that mattered._

_And she could be happy. Twisting her hair up into a series of twists and knots, she shoved bobby pins into it haphazardly, securing it up. The thought crossed her mind that she needed to decide what she was doing with her hair, but it could wait for another day. _

_Downstairs, Logan handed her a Pop Tart as he took another bite of his apple. Veronica broke off half of it, then started looking for her keys in her messenger bag. Pulling them out she realized Logan's attention was locked on them. _

**Logan:** You know...

**Veronica:** Uh-oh.

_He shot her an unimpressed look._

**Logan:** I was thinking.

**Veronica:** Like I said…

**Logan:** Someone's in a good mood this morning.

**Veronica:** (bright sunny smile) I slept well.

_He waited, arching one eyebrow, inquiring silently if she was done. She waived a hand magnanimously for him to continue._

**Logan:** I was thinking, Shi should get back in the water as often as possible.

**Veronica:** Yeah, probably.

_Veronica refilled her coffee cup, looking at Logan indulgently._

**Logan:** I could come with you today, take her in the pool again.

**Veronica:** (affecting surprise) That's a good idea. And if I'm not taking Shi out anywhere, there's no need to bring my car, so you can drive me to school.

**Logan:** Exactly.

_She shook her head, but slipped her keys back into her bag, not objecting to the plan. _

_Climbing into the Xterra, she turned to him._

**Veronica:** What is your obsession with driving me to school?

**Logan:** I just like to keep an eye on you. (reversing out of his garage) You do have a habit of getting into trouble on an alarmingly regular basis.

**Veronica:** You sound like my dad.

**Logan:** Keith is a wise man, and wise to the ways of his daughter.

_She smiled at him archly._

**Logan:** Speaking of your dad… what time does he get back tonight?

**Veronica:** (curious) Not until late, why?

**Logan:** I'll tell you later.

_She tried to suppress her smile, looking out the window at the blue grey of the ocean as they traveled south along the coast towards school. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Meg linked her arm with Veronica's as soon as they walked through the main doors of the school, Logan shooting Veronica a look as 09ers surrounded him as he strolled to his locker._

**Meg:** I heard you are working on a story on the science lab explosion.

**Veronica:** Yeah, although I haven't actually done much.

**Meg:** Great, so we can work on it together.

_Veronica was surprised, but agreed. Meg was the anchor of the morning news that broadcast for 10 minutes during first period._

**Meg:** If you don't mind a partner…

**Veronica:** I can always use a partner in crime.

**Meg:** Crime fighting. Or crime reporting anyway.

**Veronica:** (faux pouting) You're no fun.

**Meg:** But you're fun enough for both of us. So, super sleuth, where do we start?

**Veronica:** We interview the people who were there and the first responders.

_They quickly divvied up the names on the list Veronica jotted down. _

**Meg:** Oh, there's Cassidy. I'll see if I can talk to him now.

**Veronica:** And I'll see if I can track down Bryce Hamilton before Journalism. Want a hall pass to get out of your 4th period class so we can meet up before lunch?

**Meg:** Ah, Veronica… (Meg shook her head, smiling teasingly.) I do not need a hall pass to get out of class.

_Veronica shook her head. She wasn't wrong. No one would question Saint Meg being out of class. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_In Chicago, Alicia and Keith stand atop a tall building, cold wind buffeting their bodies, but the view of the city and the lake surrounding them was worth the chilly location. Keith studied Alicia's face again, noting the lines of worry between her eyebrows and the circles under her eyes. She had tossed and turned the night before, finally dropping into a restless sleep well after midnight. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Standing outside of her 2__nd__ period English class, Veronica frowns and jots down notes quickly, her phone braced between her ear and shoulder while she scribbled words in red ink on a paper pushed against the wall. _

**Veronica:** Thanks, Leo, it's not a lot, but it might be helpful.

**Deputy Leo:** Yeah. Chief Lucia would have more information.

**Veronica:** Yeah, but I think my dad is circling the wagons. (Leo laughs.) The chief was not willing to say more than they were investigating and to stay out of it.

**Deputy Leo:** I'm sure that won't stop you.

**Veronica:** As if. Thanks again Leo.

**Deputy Leo:** No problem, but Veronica? Try to stay out of trouble.

**Veronica:** You're just saying that because my dad is about to be your boss.

**Deputy Leo:** (flirty) Not just because.

_Veronica reached up to grab her phone to disconnect the call, but lost the paper in the process._

_Turning around she saw John Enbom holding out the paper to her._

**Veronica:** Thanks.

**Enbom:** You're welcome. (He hesitated.) Everything OK?

**Veronica:** Everything's great.

**Enbom:** You know, if you're looking for a cause for the explosion, there's a few online trainings about high school chem lab cleanouts, why it's dangerous and what to watch out for.

**Veronica:** How do you know that?

**Enbom:** I finished my community service at the fire station over the summer.

_Veronica frowned. _

**Enbom:** I'll send you links to a few of them.

**Veronica:** Thanks. (She frowned darkly.) You're not forgiven.

_Enbom's mouth quirked up in a half smile._

**Enbom:** Just out of curiosity what would it take to be forgiven?

**Veronica:** (flatly) Stop making Mac unhappy.

_His smile faded. _

**Enbom:** I'm trying. I messed up, just like you thought I would. I know that.

_He turned to walk into the classroom._

**Veronica:** John… (He turned back.) I know this summer was hard. I'm sorry for that.

_Veronica was one of the few people who knew that Enbom had been driving the SUV that had flipped and killed Chester, one of the guys' 09er friends, and put Felix in a coma._

**Enbom:** Do you… (He swallowed hard.) How's Felix?

**Veronica:** Still in a coma. (He nodded choppily.) He's stable.

**Enbom:** I told my dad. What happened, that I was… he paid off Felix's hospital bills.

**Veronica:** That's something.

**Enbom:** It's not much. (He hesitated.) Veronica… Mac… Dick makes her happy?

**Veronica:** He makes her smile. He makes her laugh.

_He nodded and pulled the door open, holding it for her as she stepped inside just as the late bell rang._

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_At the airport, Kate boards a flight to New York with Rams at her side. Taking their seats in first class, Kate sat back and smiled nervously. She was about to meet her grandparents. Grandparents she hadn't even know existed a few weeks before. _

_The truth about Kate's nightmares had come at a horrible price, the woman she'd always known as her mother was in jail, awaiting transfer to New York, and Kate had barely spoken to her father since learning that her real mother had been murdered. _

_But she'd gained two grandparents, and memories of her mother, and she and Rams were closer than ever._

**Kate:** Thanks for standing by me through all of this.

**Rams:** No problem.

**Kate:** No, really, I want to thank you. I know I didn't handle all of it well. If you hadn't pushed me to write down my dreams and talk to someone about them.

**Rams: **I hated seeing you like that. You were struggling. I didn't do anything.

_She took his large hand between hers, squeezing it and meshing their fingers._

**Kate:** You were there for me. I never doubted you had my back. That's not nothing.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Veronica had intended to talk to Georgia during lunch, but found Wallace's pretty ex standing at his locker, apparently waiting for the high school basketball star._

**Georgia:** Hey Veronica.

**Veronica:** Hi Georgia. How are you?

_Georgia smiled and shrugged, holding up her arm to show a bandage still on her wrist. _

**Georgia:** I sprained it. I guess when I fell. I don't remember much.

**Veronica:** I'm sorry.

**Georgia:** Wallace said you wanted to talk to me. I'll try to help.

_Wallace walked up and smiled at both girls but as Jackie walked past and called his name in a tone that she probably meant to be teasing, but instead was bordering on jealous. _

**Veronica:** Yeah… that would be great. Anything you remember.

**Georgia:** I have computer lab next period. I'll write down what I remember, send it to you.

**Veronica:** Thanks. I'm glad you're OK.

**Georgia:** Yeah. (She coughed and the coughing grew violent until her eyes were watering.) The doctors say I'll heal, but the coughing is almost worse than the burns. I'm sure it was just an accident, but the fire chief told my dad that they were still investigating.

**Veronica:** That's what I heard too.

_Georgia coughed again and Wallace led her towards a water fountain nearby. _

**VVO:** And that means that there are things that don't add up… maybe it was an accident, but maybe it was deliberate. Some kid trying to get out of a test? Or something else? Everyone walked away from the blast, except for Peter Ferrer. If I'm looking for a motive, I should start with him.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_In journalism, Meg sat with Veronica as they compared notes from what they'd each learned. _

**Meg:** I think we need a white board.

**Veronica:** What? Why?

**Meg:** We have a mystery, a timeline, multiple people involved.

**Veronica:** (nodding sagely) So you want a murder board.

_Meg smiled, obviously enjoying the idea of tracking down a story._

**Meg:** So, we're not likely to get anything in time for your publication or my next recording, but I think we could do a story on what happened and the plans to rebuild.

**Veronica:** But also the fact that there is still an ongoing investigation and that investigators have not declared it an accident.

**Meg:** Exactly.

_Veronica smiled, but her expression was slightly pinched as she saw Logan and Duncan standing together talking. Meg followed Veronica's gaze and flinched._

**Meg:** Is that… new?

_Veronica shook her head._

**Veronica:** I told him… I told them both that it's OK.

**Meg:** But it's not. Not to you.

**Veronica:** (shaking her head) I'm going to go try to talk to Clemmons again, see if the school has anything to say about the explosion.

**Meg:** Yeah. OK. I'll walk with you on my way back to class.

_Meg watched warily as Veronica appeared to want to head over to Logan to tell him where she was going, but then clearly changed course and pulled out her phone to text him instead. Forcing a smile, Meg linked her arm with Veronica as both girls exited the classroom. _

**Meg:** Looks like you've gotten better at the relationship thing.

**Veronica:** What thing?

**Meg:** Hanging out with your boyfriend's friends, letting him know where you're going.

_Veronica's expression revealed her dislike of the topic._

**Meg:** It's sweet.

**Veronica:** Ug.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Veronica exited the school office with a sour look on her face. Clemmons was towing the party line. The school was waiting for the arson investigator to make an official determination that the "incident" was an accident, and was currently looking at options for less or no chemical storage for science classes._

_Clemmons had seemed honestly flabbergasted by the idea that it might not have been an accident. _

**-Flashback-**

**Clemmons:** Why would anyone want to destroy the science building?

**Veronica:** You tell me. Any threats to the school lately?

**Clemmons:** No.

**Veronica:** Complaints against Mr. Wu?

**Clemmons:** I'm not discussing this.

**Veronica:** I'll take that as a yes.

**Clemmons:** (measured tone) No. Nothing beyond some of the normal whining about grades and homework. Mr. Wu is a good teacher, and God willing he will return to teaching duty as soon as he feels recovered, I won't have you-

**Veronica:** I'm not trying to smear Mr. Wu. Like you said, he's a good teacher and he doesn't take crap from the whiny kids this school enrolls.

_Clemmons sat back at his desk._

**Clemmons:** Fine then.

**Veronica:** You really believe it was an accident?

**Clemmons:** What else could it have been?

**-End Flashback-**

_Veronica's brooding came to an immediate halt when she saw Logan leaning back against the wall one leg bent, his phone in his hand. He looked up and his dark brown gaze caught hers._

**VVO:** Logan always was a good leaner. Damn.

_He smiled slowly, seeing the admiration in her gaze._

**Logan:** (waiting for her to approach him) Get anything from Mr. C?

**Veronica:** Nothing useful. No threats to the school or Mr. Wu.

**Logan:** Couldn't you write an occasional story about the school recycling program or a sports story?

**Veronica:** Uh, I did write about the recycling program. Last week.

**Logan:** What about food waste? Composting? Going paperless.

**Veronica:** Sounds good (head tilt) should we work together? Expose the dark underbelly of waste in Neptune, a town known for their conservation efforts.

_Logan came off the wall and placing his arm around her shoulders, they walked down the hallway._

**Logan:** I'll have you know that many students and community members support environmental groups.

**Veronica:** Surfrider.

**Logan:** Yeah.

**Veronica:** Good organization, but you only support them because it directly effects you.

**Logan:** The point is that we're members, and we donate a lot of money.

_Veronica rolled her eyes._

**Logan:** If it'll make it feel better, I'll donate to some charity that plants trees somewhere.

**Veronica:** Aw.

_Logan skipped ahead of her, blocking her way, and leaned down, his hands falling to her hips. _

**Logan:** A lot of trees if it'll earn me some points.

**Veronica:** You don't need any more points.

**Logan:** (smiling softly) I guess wishes do trump points.

_He stepped forward, backing her up until her back hit the wall, his body pressed against hers._

**Logan:** Speaking of wishes…

_Veronica's mouth fell open and her eyebrows flew upwards._

**Veronica:** (shocked) Here? So _not_ happening.

**Logan:** (unabashed) We could negotiate.

_Logan dipped his head and kissed a trail down her neck, the wide scoop of her long sleeved black and grey ombre shirt not standing in his way at all._

**Veronica:** I am not having sex in the hall. (sputtering) During school.

_His hands slid down her hips to coast teasingly over the silky skin of her thighs._

**Logan:** (whispering in her ear) Then what will you do?

_Veronica's mouth opened in protest, but Logan captured hers in a kiss that stoked the fire inside her belly that always seemed to be lit whenever Logan was near. As he deepened the kiss her hands rose to clutch at his shoulders._

_When he drew back she looked up at him helplessly, her desire at odds with her sense of propriety and instinctive need for privacy for intimate acts. _

**Veronica:** God Logan, do you have any shame?

_He shook his head, grinning at her invitingly. Veronica waivered, wanting him, wanting to be able to make some of his fantasies come true, but not willing to risk the exposure_

**Logan:** I was going to take you to the Xterra, but realized…

**Veronica:** That video of your yellow banana mobile bouncing up and down might make its way back to my dad?

**Logan:** Something like that.

_Logan's smile softened, and he pulled her off the wall, spinning her around until they were in one of the short side hallways, the other side of which led to an outdoor quad that the students rarely used. The side they were on led only to an emergency exit. It was as private as a school hallway could get during school hours._

_Veronica drew up onto her toes locking her arms behind Logan's neck and pulling his mouth down to meet hers in a searing kiss. Logan ran his hands down her back, over her hips and butt and then gripped the back of her legs and lifted her off her feet as he pressed her against the wall. Veronica locked her legs around Logan's waist, moaning as Logan ground his hips against her. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_In Economics the students were instructed to partner up and prepare a three point debate on the American vs. European economic systems. Enbom stood and walked over to take an open seat next to Dick._

**Dick:** What are you doing here, man? You want a blow by blow of my date with Mac?

**Enbom:** No.

**Dick:** Then what?

**Enbom:** We've been friends for a long time. If we're not mature enough to be civil to each other despite the fact that we both like the same girl, then neither of us deserve her.

**Dick:** So we're friends again?

**Enbom:** Yeah. If you want.

**Dick:** Whatever, man. Sit down, we'll talk Euro's vs dollars.

**Enbom: **And may the best man win.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Logan and Veronica burst through the doors to the Green Room laughing. _

**Veronica:** You are so lucky.

_He grinned reaching out to cope a feel of her ass._

**Logan:** I am.

**Veronica:** I mean not getting caught, you perve.

_He tugged her into his arms, falling back onto the oversized couch and taking her with him. He was still aroused, their makeout in the hallway having gotten steamy, but not beyond PG13. Veronica situated herself comfortably over him, rocking her hips against his erection with a wicked smile._

**L****ogan:** I take it my genie has recovered?

**Veronica:** Genie?

**Logan:** You grant wishes.

**Veronica:** Well then, your genie has at least recovered the feeling in her legs, therefore she will entertain some more wish fulfillment if you can be quick about it.

**Logan:** (laughing) Way to kill the romance.

**Veronica:** (dryly) This couch is ancient, (pointing at the ceiling) those are fluorescent lights, the whole room is painted an alarming shade of mint green and we were almost just caught by Mrs. Moody. If you were going for romance, you missed your target, but (she ran her hand along a new looking blanket) I do appreciate the clean blanket.

**Logan:** No romance. A quick fuck then. Yes, ma'am.

_She rolled her eyes but couldn't contain her smile. _

**Logan:** Do we have time for a little foreplay or should we get right to it?

_She swatted her hand against his chest, but left it there and raked her nails over his shoulder as he cupped her breast through her shirt with one hand and pulled her over him so that his hardening shaft was pressing into exactly the right spot._

**Veronica:** (trying to control her breathing) I think… we could grab a quick lunch… later … that might be OK.

_He hummed his approval as he rocked her against him, rolling her nipple between his thumb and index finger. Veronica didn't know how he did it, how he knew how to touch her, how to make her brain melt. Her whole body felt like he had rubbed sandpaper over it, amplifying each touch._

**Logan:** That sounds promising. How late are we talking?

**Veronica:** I… (She shook her head, trying to focus as her attention all shifted to the lightening quick pulse of need between her legs). I…

_The flush of her cheeks, with her complete inability to form a sentence fed his ego, and added another layer of balm to his damaged psyche. Part of Logan was still amazed that Veronica had sex with him at all, let alone seemed to need it and him, let alone that she was willing to have sex in semi public places, let alone that she trusted him enough to give him nearly unrestricted wishes. Most of Logan was amazed that Veronica considered him worthy enough to be with, worthy enough to deserve her love and trust. She could be shy and circumspect, but she still let him undress her, let him into her body, let him keep her naked for an extended period of time, at school, while he made her come over and over again. While they'd never talked about how much sex was the ideal amount for either of them, he was completely sure that his birthday wish had going to exceed her ideal amount those first few days, yet here she was, in his arms wanting him as much as he wanted her. _

**Logan:** I love that I leave you speechless, Sugarpuss. I'll assume that you're open to being more than a little late to lunch.

_She tried to scowl at him but he was giving her too much pleasure so she let it go. He kissed her quickly and then moved his mouth to her ear._

**Logan:** To be clear, I am using some of my banked time.

_He sat up and quickly pulled her shirt up and off, disposing of her bra and cupping her breasts._

**Logan:** I want you naked.

_They both stood up, quickly disposing of their clothes. Logan gathered her into his arms, kissing her and trailing his hands over every inch of exposed skin he could reach._

**Logan:** Did you enjoy Saturday night?

**Veronica:** (She pushed the words out through clenched teeth, certain that if he kept talking much longer she was going to come before they even really got started.) Which… part?

_He grinned and kissed her lips, feeling how rigid she was holding herself against him._

**Logan:** Reverse cowgirl. You liked it?

**Veronica:** Yeah. Great.

_She gathered together her willpower and stepped away from him, standing on shaky legs. _

**Logan:** Great? Good then. Let's try a modification of that. This one is called the Thighmaster.

_That at least made her mental facilities shift back into drive. _

**Veronica:** (dryly) Who names these things?

_Logan grinned and laid back on the couch, tossing aside the back cushions so they had more room to operate. Veronica straddled him, facing his feet, and she realized at the last minute, the mirror._

**Veronica:** Clever.

**Logan:** I told you that I like to watch you. And I know you like to watch us together too.

_She couldn't argue with that, having admitted it too many times to issue a credible denial now. She lifted up, her knees pressing into the couch cushions deeply, not giving her much lift, and used her hand to position him at her entrance. Sliding down his length she let out a ragged breath as her body stretched to welcome him with a familiar burn. _

_Adjusting her knees wider for better stability she gasped as he slid deeper into her. _

**Logan:** OK?

_He sat up behind her, his hands resting on her hips lightly._

**Veronica:** Yeah.

_He took her word for it and bent one of his knees drawing it up until his thigh was nestled between her legs. She wrapped her hands around his knee and lifted herself up, trembling at the friction against her clit._

**Logan:** (kissing her shoulder) Good?

**Veronica:** (breathing out deeply) Yeah.

_He stayed like that while she lifted and lowered herself one more time._

**Logan:** It gets better. Hold on.

_Her grip tightened on his bent knee as he lifted her up enough to allow him to lower his left calf off the couch. Pressing his foot flat into the ground, he shifted her left leg and twisted her slightly so she was straddling just his right leg. _

**Veronica:** Oh. OK.

_She started to lift herself again, but Logan held her still with his hands on her hips._

**Logan:** (murmuring in her ear, making her shiver) Almost there.

**Veronica:** (roughly) That makes two of us.

_As he spoke, he eased a hand between her legs, his fingers easily finding her engorged clit. He stroked it a few times up and down, then rolled it lightly between his fingertips, feeling her inner muscles spasm around him instantly. Certain now that the little bud would rub against his leg fully, he released it, using his fingers to spread apart her folds, ensuring maximum contact with his thigh once she started moving. _

_Laying back, he clenched his jaw, not immune to the pressing desire that was obviously racking her body._

**Logan:** Move now.

_She didn't move instantly, her small form trembling atop him. Then she rocked her hips experimentally and gasped at the result. Her clit was getting constant stimulation as she shifted up and forward, then as she moved back and down he was so deep inside of her that she thought she could feel him bumping against her cervix. _

_She continued to move, rocking mere inches, making him crazy to thrust into her, but he held himself back, her ragged breaths and whimpers with each roll of her hips telling him that she was on the edge of a climax and was drawing it out. Usually she raced towards her orgasms, demanding that he go faster, but this time she seemed to be teetering on the edge of the chasm, unwilling to tip the balance. _

_She was still trembling above him, the shaking in her legs growing as she continued to move slowly. He ran his fingers lightly down her spine, trailing them between her firm buttocks, appreciating the curves that were displayed: the roundness of her bottom, the flare of her hips, narrowing to her waist then the gradual widening to her shoulders. When she lifted up again, he slid his fingers between them, sliding them around his shaft where she was impaled on him, pressing against her pelvic bone and making her whimper anew before sliding his fingers backwards, rubbing almost idly over her second hole. She cried out and her sheath rippled around him, making his chest seize, a breath stuck in his lungs. _

**Logan:** Veronica, baby… you gotta move.

**Veronica:** I… OK.

_She lifted up again, and he could see her breathing was as labored as his own. Repeating the movement of his hand, he pressed a little harder the second time and forced himself to breath as she froze, her hips lifted a few inches. Logan had considered pushing a finger into her anus earlier, after he'd made her come the first time, when he'd had her laid over the couch, her pale bottom in the air, her legs parted around him, but he hadn't wanted to push something he was sure she wouldn't be uncomfortable with. But given her reaction now, she might be more open to it than he'd originally thought, if he moved slowly enough to let her get used to the idea._

**Veronica:** (voice raspy and wavering) Logan…

**Logan:** Try to move… Or do you want me to stop?

**Veronica:** I…

_He moved his fingers again, pressing them against the sensitive puckered ring, then fluttered them lightly with growing pressure as she held herself aloft over him. _

**Logan:** I want you to make yourself come, Veronica.

**Veronica:** It's too… it's too much.

_He moved his hands back to her hips, but her body didn't relax at all._

**Logan:** It's just you and me, Baby. Just you and me.

_She nodded, her movements choppy as she rocked her hips harder against him, gasping at the riot of sensation that flooded her each time she moved. She widened her legs and used her hand to spread her flesh then pressed tighter against him, her hips picking up speed. With a loud cry she came, her whole body shaking as her back bent and she rested her head on his knee, her sheath continuing to pulse and ripple around his still hard length._

**Logan:** (through gritted teeth) Can you…

**Veronica:** Yeah.

_He pushed both his hands under her bottom, lifting her up, and thrusting into her, raising his hips sharply with the leverage of his foot that was on the ground._

**Veronica:** (whimpering) Oh God.

**Logan:** Tell me… if you need to stop.

**Veronica:** Don't stop. (begging) Don't you dare stop.

_With her words ringing in his ears, Logan let his desire for his own orgasm off the leash, moving into her with hard, quick thrusts. Holding her aloft, even pressing her against his bent leg was sapping his strength, so he pulled her back, laying her down on his chest. Veronica's body was lax, completely spent, as she moved with him._

**Logan:** Can you come again? I want you to come again, Veronica.

**Veronica:** I don't… (She took a breath, her hazy brain processing the need in his voice belatedly.) Yeah, I think… yeah.

_Logan wanted to stand them up and bend her over the couch again, wanting nothing more than to thrust deeply into her feeling her inner muscles squeeze around him each time he slid forward or backward, but he knew she was on the edge and didn't want to risk losing control and being rough with her the day after she'd admitted to being sore from the exact same thing. His hands were cupping her breasts, using his hold there to keep her steady, but he released her right breast now and quickly moved his hand down between her legs. Veronica spasmed and cried out when his fingers flickered over her clit, but it was a sound of need, not of pain or protest._

_Logan kept his touch light and his thrusts as steady as he could until he felt her whole body tense and arch, then he thrust into her roughly a few more times until he reached his own release. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_The lunch bell startled Veronica from her quiet slumber, as she laid in Logan's arms on the couch in their school's drama department green room. _

**Logan:** Hungry?

_Logan would be happy to stay there, enjoying holding her for awhile longer, but Veronica had a voracious appetite. He hadn't really planned to make her late to lunch, his plan had involved sneaking out of 7__th__ period. He smirked, thinking that health class was the perfect time for them to demonstrate healthy human sexuality. He'd pulled a blanket he'd brought from home over her, keeping her warm as they rested for a moment, the fingers of both their hands linked together on her stomach. _

**Veronica:** Yeah. But… just five more minutes. I'm too relaxed to get up and go out there right now.

**Logan:** Well, there will be food waiting for us when you do feel like getting up.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Veronica and Logan make it to lunch with 20 minutes to spare. Their table was full, but their assembled friends slid over to make room for them. Veronica studied Mac's happy smile, reading in her relaxed laugh that her date with Dick had gone well. Veronica had teased her friend that she was required, under girl code, to call Veronica and debrief after her date, but Mac hadn't called, and Veronica had yet to harass her for details. There was really no need. The fact that the date had gone well was obvious._

_She turned her head to see Wallace sitting by Jackie at a table with her friends. It was equally obvious that not everything was going well there._

**Veronica:** Anyone know what the deal is with Wallace and Jackie?

_Malia shrugged._

**Malia:** She left the Logan's party with Alexis, not Wallace, so…

**Meg:** Maybe she just went home early.

**Dick:** She was wasted. Totally wasted, and not in a 'let's party' way, more like fall down in your own vomit kind of way.

_Leaving lunch, Logan walked slowly so that he and Veronica were left alone for a minute._

**Veronica:** What's up?

**Logan:** You asked about Wallace and Jackie?

**Veronica:** Yeah.

**Logan:** I don't know if he knows or not, but…

**Veronica:** What? He's my best friend, Logan, tell me.

**Logan:** I saw her and Alexis…

**Veronica:** Yeah?

**Logan:** Snorting cocaine.

_Veronica froze._

**Veronica:** You're sure?

**Logan:** Absolutely.

**VVO:** What am I supposed to do with that information? Tell him? Hide it from him? Nothing good comes from knowing this.

**Logan:** You have to let him figure it out on his own.

**Veronica:** Figure what out? That she's a druggie?

**Logan:** That she's a sinking ship. He's already seeing it. Don't say anything, Veronica. It will just cause problems. Dick wasn't wrong, she wasn't just drunk or high, she was sloppy with it. She ditched Wallace at the party, he had to hitch a ride with someone else.

_Veronica's expression hardened._

**Logan:** I shouldn't have told you.

_She took his hand and gave it a firm squeeze._

**Veronica:** No lies, right?

**Logan:** No lies. Only half truths, evasions, and pleading the fifth.

_She smiled, but he could see she was troubled. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Leaving school after the final bell rang, Veronica saw Bryce and ran up to him, taking his backpack from him as he struggled with his crutches._

**Veronica:** Hey Bryce.

_He sat on the bench seating in front of the school by the Koi pond._

**Bryce:** Thanks. I can't drive so I have to wait for my dad to show up. I told him to just send a driver, but he said no. And while I appreciate the thought, he's always late.

_Veronica smiled._

**Veronica:** Did you remember anything else?

**Bryce:** No. Not really. I mean nobody dropped a jar or spilled anything. And Mr. Wu is meticulous about keeping thing stored properly.

**Veronica:** Then why the cleanout?

**Bryce:** He does it once a year, just to keep on top of things. He wanted to do an inventory, so he'd know what to buy and dispose of the stuff that was nearing its expiration date.

_They spoke for a few minutes about Yolanda, Bryce's newly married sister. Apparently the honeymoon was over and the reality of being a young married couple, living together for the first time while still attending college was harder than Yolanda had thought. _

**Bryce:** But they still love each other, so it's all good. They're constantly texting each other. I swear her phone is constantly buzzing when she visits. (He frowned in concentration.) You know… someone got a call right before the explosion.

**Veronica:** A call?

**Bryce:** Their phone was on vibrate. A few of us checked our phones, but… I don't remember anything after that until the firemen got to me.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Veronica's growling stomach leads the young couple to make a detour to In-N-Out before heading into the hills where the Kane Estate was situated. _

_The first part of their afternoon with Shiloh went well, she didn't seem to have any fear of going back in the water, and was happy to splash around and be lobbed back and forth between Logan and Veronica in the Kane's heated outdoor pool. _

_It wasn't until it was time to leave that Shi made a fuss. Veronica had bathed and changed the little girl, putting her in pajamas even though she hadn't had her dinner yet._

**Veronica:** I love you, Shiloh. I'll see you in two days.

**Shiloh:** No.

_Shiloh's face, so similar to Veronica's with a bit of Lilly thrown in, was mutinous. _

**Veronica:** Mrs. Edwards is going to give you your dinner now, and Logan and I need to get going too.

**Shiloh:** No. Stay.

_Duncan came into the playroom, exchanging a nod with Logan._

**Shiloh:** Roka stay. Lo-lo stay.

**Veronica:** We have to go. I'll see you on Thursday, just like always.

_Shiloh's lower lip began to tremble, her face turning red just before she began wailing. _

_Veronica's heart stuttered, and she scooped her sister into her arms trying to soothe her._

**Veronica:** (voice trembling) Shi…

_Duncan looked disturbed by either the volume of Shi's discontent or that the little girl was so unhappy._

**Veronica:** We had fun today didn't we?

_Shi continued to sob, clutching at Veronica's neck and hair, the words 'Roka' and 'stay' occasionally audible._

**Duncan:** Veronica, just stay for dinner. I'm sure our cook can whip up something quick for all three of us.

_Veronica swayed and rubbed Shi's back, but looked annoyed with Duncan._

**Veronica:** That's not the point, I don't live here with her, I can't stay-

_The words brought renewed vigor to Shiloh's meltdown. _

**Mrs. Edwards (nanny):** (entering the room, drawn by the sounds of a tantrum) I can take her from you, Ms. Veronica.

**Shiloh:** (howling as if her heart would break, tightening her death grip on Veronica) No!

_Shi's tears were soaking into Veronica's shirt, and her own emotions rose up unsteadily. She hated seeing her sister sad, but she couldn't give into Shi's demands every time she wanted Veronica to stay or not to have to return to the Kane mansion. _

_Mrs. Edwards tried to peel Shiloh off of Veronica, but the little girl clung with all her might shrieking and crying even louder._

**Duncan:** She's upset, she's just a baby. Just stay for dinner.

**Logan:** (reluctant) Duncan…

**Duncan:** What? Do you have plans? Somewhere you have to be that is more important than this?

**Logan:** No.

_Huge sobs were racking Shiloh's small body, and Veronica was trembling too. She hated this part of it. Every visit, having to say good bye or good night. Veronica's eyes welled up to and she held_ _up a hand to ward off the nanny. _

**Veronica:** Stop, it's OK.

_Veronica wrapped her arms around Shiloh and squeezed her tightly, trying to express in words that she would never really let the little girl go. _

_Veronica heard Logan's deep voice rumbling in the background as she murmured reassurances to her sister who was too young to understand why the people she loved weren't always there when she wanted them._

**Logan:** She hates when Veronica leaves or has to take her home, this isn't a one time thing. Shiloh lives here, Veronica doesn't, blurring the lines and giving into Shi doesn't help.

_Duncan frowned._

**Duncan:** I didn't know.

**Logan:** I know, that's why I'm telling you.

_Logan spotted Shi's favorite toy, a small giraffe finger puppet and scooped it up off the floor before approaching the two crying blondes._

**Logan:** Hey Shiloh, look what I have.

_He held up the giraffe, making it prance towards the unhappy toddler. Shi looked up with deeply suspicious reddened eyes. _

**Shiloh:** Myn.

**Logan:** Yes, this is your giraffe, do you want it?

**Shiloh:** Myn.

_A chubby hand reached out for the toy, but Logan shook his head and withdrew it just out of reach._

**Logan:** It is yours but can you ask nicely?

**Shiloh:** Myn 'affe, peas.

_Logan handed it to her, earning a sunny smile. But the smile faded and Shi turned luminous blue eyes on her sister, her small pink mouth turned down at the corners._

**Shiloh:** Stay. Peas.

_Logan saw the struggle on Veronica's face, knew it killed her to leave her sister. Suddenly Veronica deflated and nodded._

**Veronica:** We'll stay.

_Shiloh nestled her head into Veronica's neck, suddenly placid, probably tired from her emotional outburst._

**Shiloh:** Stay. Ood. Love Roka.

_Veronica's chest swelled with emotion. _

_Duncan watched as Logan rubbed his hand down Veronica's back, then kissed her temple._

**Shiloh:** Besos ood.

_Veronica smiled sadly, and nodded._

**Veronica:** Yes.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Saying goodnight to Shi after dinner was no easier, as the little girl begged for more kisses and more stories, then broke down in tears once again. Veronica finally managed to get her into bed and thought the ordeal was over, but as she and Logan were just about to exit the family wing of the house Shiloh came toddling after them. _

_Duncan tried to pick her up but Shi would have none of it, hitting him and shrieking. Veronica finally stepped in, taking Shi firmly by the shoulders._

**Veronica:** (sharply) No, Shi. We do not hit. You know that.

_Shiloh's face immediately crumpled. _

_Veronica scooped her up and marched her back to bed, trying her best to be stern, but feeling her heart break in two._

**Veronica:** Good night. I love you and I will see you on Thursday.

_A sniffle was the only reply she got. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Logan drove Veronica home and walked straight to the refrigerator and took out a carton of ice cream. Handing it and a spoon to her as she sat on the couch hugging her legs he sat beside her._

The best laid plans…

**Veronica:** Sorry, you said there was something you wanted to do tonight. We still can.

**Logan:** No, you're tired. I'm tired.

**Veronica:** Sorry.

**Logan:** You don't have to apologize. I love her too.

_Veronica nodded choppily and rubbed her face on his shoulder, trying to force back a new onslaught of tears._

_Awhile later, Veronica's emotions has smoothed out and she was lying in Logan's lap, drifting on the edge of sleep. _

**Veronica:** What did you want to do tonight anyway?

**Logan:** Have sex at your dad's office.

**Veronica:** (shrieking, suddenly awake) What?

**Logan:** Well, he's out of town, no better time.

_She laughed._

**Veronica:** Let me guess, some role play, my dad's desk…

**Logan:** Your desk, actually. There may or may not have been a trench coat involved.

**Veronica:** I'll keep that in mind.

**Logan:** For later.

**Veronica:** Definitely later.

—VM—LoVe—VM—

_Just after midnight Keith let's himself into the apartment, not sure if Veronica would be home or not, since he hadn't see her car out front. _

_Pushing open the door to her room silently he saw her lying in her bed, her hands in fists under her chin as she slept on her side, just how she had when she was a kid. Backup whined from his position next to her bed and Keith hushed the large pit bull and pulled the door closed again. _

—VM—LoVe—VM—

* * *

AN- So, the last chapter got the fewest reviews of any chapter in this story yet. I'm not going to lie, I like reviews. If you're enjoying the story, let me know…

Words 7120


	32. Ch 32: You will know us by our dead

AN- I have to say it's somewhat amusing that even when I try to write Duncan as good or trying to be a good guy many of you are suspicious. Whether that is suspicious of him or me, I'm not sure. Same with Enbom, I know that I write some darker/angsty storylines and character arcs, but I do make some good folks! Some readers are concerned about Logan and Duncan trying to be friendly/friends again, esp in relation to Veronica's feelings about Duncan. I wanted it to be clear in the story, but maybe it wasn't… Veronica has given her explicit blessing to whatever Logan wants in relation to Duncan, but she is not ok being around him herself if she can help it. She realizes that through Shi her life is tied to Duncan's now, and that Duncan's friendship was and is important to Logan. It's a positive step forward for her as a person, but yes, I agree, V would rather Duncan run off to Australia than ever see him again. But that would be the easy out, and I like complications… and besides I have plans for Duncan.

* * *

AN2: Some criticism about the recent chapters that I want to reply to. Yes, it's a lot of sex. I know. And yes, V is pushing herself to her limits to accommodate Logan's desires- which as a feminist, I can understand and appreciate the negative response to that… HOWEVER- who among us has not been so crazy for someone that we went beyond our comfort zone for them- be that something simple like riding a roller coaster or watching a scary movie or attending (endless, boring) track meets (sorry, not sorry), or more serious things, like drinking or drugs, or sex. Again if you've never experienced that kind of push/pull, and jumped in feet first, then you might be a better person than I am, but to me (and you're welcome to your opinions, though I don't have to- and likely won't ever- agree) It's those moments in life where you learn and grow, either changing your perception of yourself or realizing that who you are is just fine. So V pushing herself does not make her anything negative. And Logan accepting her words and actions that say she is OK with it does not make him aggressive or a pusher or anything negative- it means he trusts her to know her own limits and trusts her to tell him the truth.

Imagine it a different way- they're hiking up a mountain. Logan is an experienced hiker. V is struggling but insists she's ok to keep going. If he believes her and keeps going, isn't he respecting her to know her own body? Wouldn't it be worse if he insisted he knew her body better than she did and stopped solely because he didn't trust her or believe in her?

There's a narrative in the media that makes girls/women unable to be accountable for themselves and their own actions, which to me is as bad as some of the other BS in the media about who and what women are and should be. (stepping down from my soap box now)

* * *

**Chapter 32: And You Will Know Us By the Trail of Dead **  
**(Wednesday, October 26)**

_Despite sleeping soundly and deeply the night before, Veronica felt deeply weary the next day. Dressing to match her mood, she pulled on a comfortable pair of dark wash, boot cut jeans, her butch boots, and a grey long-sleeved, off the shoulder sweatshirt. Blow drying out her bangs, she pulled her hair to the side carelessly braiding it over her shoulder. _

_The school day passed slowly, nothing happening to break the monotony of the midweek day. Wallace sat at Veronica's table at lunch, making her wonder more about what was happening with him and Jackie. Knowing what Logan had told her about Jackie's drug use weighed on her mind, but she was good at keeping secrets, even from the people she loved most. Veronica wasn't sure if it would do more harm than good to tell Wallace, or if Jackie denied it, if he would believe Veronica._

_Refocusing her mind on the school explosion, Veronica considered different ways to get more information on the official investigation from Chief Lucia._

**VVO:** Most of the firemen (and women) know me, but if I coached Meg right, she might be able to play up the dumb blonde and get something we could go off of.

-VM—LoVe—VM—

_By the end of the school day, Veronica was not looking forward to getting on a bus full of rowdy students for the 45 minute trip to San Diego's Shark Field, free game tickets with complimentary buffet notwithstanding._

_Waiting by the bus, Veronica looked for Logan, having left him to his locker and his friends after 7__th_ _period, to see if she could catch Wallace before the fieldtrip. _  
_Seeing Logan approach with Meg, she smiled widely, but it faded quickly as Duncan's voice sounded from behind her._  
**Duncan:** (forced cheerfulness) Ah, young love.  
_Veronica looks sideways at Duncan, resisting the urge to step away from him. _  
**Veronica:** (false bravado) Better not be, Meg may be my friend, but I will take her down!  
_Meg reads Veronica's tense stance and forced a smile._  
**Meg:** Hey Veronica, you ready for this?  
**Veronica:** As I'll ever be.  
**Logan:** Hey. (Logan greeted her, pulling her into his arms for a brief kiss, but kept her close as he looked cautiously at Duncan.) Hey man.  
_Duncan held out his hand and Logan shook it. Duncan finally read the awkwardness and smiled tightly._  
**Duncan:** I guess I'd better get in there to get a seat.  
_He nodded to the bus that was already filling up. _  
**Logan:** Yeah.

_On the bus, Logan found that Dick, Beaver and a few of the other 09ers on the fieldtrip had commandeered the whole back of the bus. Logan slid into one of the seats and pulled Veronica down into his lap as Meg took the seat in front of them. _  
**Logan:** (leering at Veronica) I love bus trips.  
**Veronica:** Sit on your hands.  
**Dick:** (from across the isle) Dude, how's your voice not up here (fake high octave) with how tight she has that harness around your balls?  
**Logan:** (pointed) How'd your date with Mac go, Dick? Didn't you take her to a vegan restaurant?  
_Dick flipped Logan off and fell into conversation with Beaver and Dale (an 09er that was in journalism and occasionally surfed with the boys)._

_Logan pressed a kiss into Veronica's temple._  
**Logan:** You OK with Duncan?  
**Veronica:** I have to be.  
**Logan:** That's not what I asked.  
_Meg pretended not to overhear, looking forward to see Cole take the open seat next to Duncan. Grimacing she turned in her seat to face Veronica and Logan._  
**Meg:** (meeting Logan's eyes) Of course she's not OK. How could she be? If she's told you it's OK to be friends with him again she's lying. (turning to Veronica) Now, you can't be mad at me, because I need you to promise not to abandon me today. Even for a minute. So no sneaking off to a utility closet, elevator, or bathroom stall you two.  
_Logan arched one eyebrow at Meg's uncharacteristic bossiness until he saw Cole sitting with Duncan._  
**Logan:** Ah. The price of being beautiful.  
**Veronica:** Having a stalker is the price of being beautiful?  
_Cole had been persistent with his attentions to Meg since the school year started, including transferring into her TV news class._  
**Logan:** (shrugging) Hey, I grew up in Hollywood.  
**Veronica:** I got your back, Meg.  
**Dick:** Don't worry Meg-a-licisious. I'll be your beard today. But only if you promise to tell Mac what a stand up guy I am.  
_Beaver made the sound of a whip cracking and all the teens smiled, falling into easy conversation for most of the trip._

_Opting to take the coast road south into the city, the bus driver gave the students breathtaking views of the ocean while sending more than one stomach on an unpleasant roller coaster as the windy road tested there resolve. _  
**Beaver:** I think I need to move to the front.  
**Dick:** No way, bro. The front of the bus is for (shouting) losers!  
**Beaver:** But I think I'm going to be sick.  
**Veronica:** Stop being a dick and roll down your window, Dick.  
_Beaver still looked green but he subsided back into his seat for another 15 minutes before jumping up and lurching down the isle, making it only five steps before he threw up. Shouts of dismay filled the bus as students scrambled to get away from the mess and the smell. _  
**Logan:** (voice pitched low to V and Meg) Is it karma that he tossed his cookies at Duncan and Cole's feet?  
_Meg looked disgusted, but Veronica spared him a grin._

-VM—LoVe—VM—

_At Shark Field they were treated to a pre-game VIP tour that included the locker rooms and operations areas, then finally they were escorted to a private viewing box over home plate__. _  
**Gia:** (squealing) Dad!  
_Gia ran into her father's arms, both grinning equally vapid grins._  
**Woody:** How's it going so far?  
**Gia:** Perfect!  
**Woody:** OK, well before the food is delivered and the first pitch is thrown, let me talk to you guys a bit…  
_Woody Goodman, dressed in a baseball uniform, spoke about field operations, recycling, management, and draft strategy, before getting into why he really enjoyed owning a professional baseball team._  
**Woody:** I'll admit it. I'm no purist. Give me an eleven to nine slugfest and I'm in heaven.  
**Beaver**: Ah, so that's why Sharks pitching sucks.  
_Most of the students laugh, although Veronica, sitting in the front row, between Meg and Logan, does not. She slants a suspicious look at Beaver. A boy who was usually quiet and seemed to nearly disappear in crowds, especially next to his brother, had been cracking jokes ever since they'd arrived at the field.  
_**Woody:** That's exactly the reason.  
**Beaver**: Okay.  
**Woody:** See, I spent all my money on hitters. I want to see the ball going out of the yard. Now, I know some of you. I even coached a few of you back in Little League and I hope I have your support for my election.  
_Duncan leaned over from the second row where he was sitting._  
**Duncan**: It's like, you know, what Willie Wonka would be like if he owned a professional baseball team.

-VM—LoVe—VM—

_Later, Veronica is helping herself to food from a buffet along with Logan and a few others. Her plate is heaped high with hot dogs, little tacos, nachos and some other junk foods. _

_Veronica glanced over at a display of Woody's Little League pictures and trophies. There was a signed bat at the center of the display._  
**Veronica:** (to Logan) You never played Little League?  
**Logan:** Oh, well, Mom was afraid practices would interfere with her busy schedule of spa days and martinis, and dear old dad didn't want me joining a team where someone might catch on to what was going on at home.  
_Veronica nodded and reached out to squeeze his hand, surprised at his candidness, but wanting to encourage him to talk more openly about his childhood._  
**Dick:** (to Veronica) I'm afraid you're gonna get love handles if you eat all that, Ronnie, then Logan would have to dump you and we'd all be thrown into hell again.  
**Veronica:** I have an excellent metabolism.  
**Gia:** (popping up beside Dick) Well then, it's official. I hate you. (She smiled brightly.) Come on, I saved you seats. The game's about to start.

-VM—LoVe—VM—

_Later, Dick approached their journalism teacher who was dressed in a black silk jumpsuit that cinched in at her waist and probably showed off too much cleavage to be professional._  
**Dick**: Miss Dumbass.  
**Ms. Dumass:** It's "Dumazz," Dick.  
**Dick**: Well, my name's pronounced "Re-shard" and I wanted to know if you cleaned up the bus, 'cause there is no way I am riding in the vomit-mobile again.  
**Ms. Dumass:** Do I look like the janitor?  
**Dick**: (face scrunched up as if in deep thought) Well... you both wear jumpsuits.  
_Her mouth tightened into a thin line._  
**Dick**: Just saying. So, um, if the bus is still all nasty, I'm just gonna arrange other transport. Cool?  
**Ms. Dumass: **(distractedly looking around) Whatever.

-VM—LoVe—VM—

_During the 7th inning stretch, Woody handed out prizes to the teens including some team t-shirts, and tickets to future games. None of them appeared too impressed. While filling her plate for the third time Veronica saw Beaver talking to Woody who for once had lost his genial smile. _

_The odd tête-à-tête ended when Terrance __Cook approached Woody angrily. Veronica couldn't help but wonder what kind of man the celebrated former pitcher was, since she knew how messed up his daughter was and that he had enough dirty secrets in his background to enable Lamb to blackmail him._

_Logan approached Veronica, an easy smile on his face, ready to tease her about how she'd eat Woody Goodman out of his profits, when he saw her tight expression.  
_**Logan:** What's up?  
_He rested a hand on her shoulder, left bare by her off the shoulder grey sweatshirt which she was wearing with jeans and her butch boots. _  
**Veronica:** Oh, nothing, just... check it out.  
_Dick wandered up to the couple. _  
**Dick:** (wearing a t-shirt that said "ask me about my T-Rex") Who cares?  
_Once Woody had seemed to calm his former player down, he brought him towards the teens to introduce him. _  
**Woody:** Hey, gang, special guest. The greatest Shark that ever played the game, back when we had pitching to go with our hitting, future hall-of-famer, Terrence Cook.  
_Everyone clapped._  
**Woody:** They love you, man_._

**Dick:** Hey, we're not taking that stank-ass bus back to Neptune. Say thanks to mom and dad for my trust fund, because I booked us a limo! Would you and your girlfriend, whose quick wit I find enchanting, like to take the trip back in style? Miss Dumbass said it was cool.  
**Logan:** Hell, yeah.  
_Veronica gave Logan a baleful look.  
_**Logan:** Or, we can take the bus, Sugarpuss. (suggestive) Since we'll have the back seats all to ourselves.  
_Veronica was not impressed, but Dick gave Logan a high five.  
_**Veronica:** (reluctantly) Fine.  
**DICK:** Bueno, mis amigos. Very, very bueno.  
_Veronica rolled her eyes and left the boys to their conversation, such that it was. Noticing Terrence Cook at the buffet table, she turned to him.  
_**Veronica****:** Excuse me, Mr. Cook?  
**Terrence: **Yes ma'am.  
**Veronica****:** I just wanted to say…you are my dad's favorite baseball player ever. He keeps your rookie card vacuum-sealed inside a safe. It'd be great if you could sign... something for me for him.  
**Terrence: **Well, that is an honor. You tell him "thanks" for me.  
_He shook her hand._  
**Veronica****:** When my dad finds out about this, he's not gonna let me wash this hand.  
**Terrence: **So, who's your favorite player?  
**Veronica****:** Ummm...  
**Logan:** (stepping up beside her with a smirk) Tell him. Be honest.  
**Terrence:** It's Johnny Damon, isn't it?  
**Veronica****:** He's so pretty.  
_Behind her, Logan snorts out a laugh._  
**Terrence:** (smiling engagingly) Yeah. So I hear from my daughter. (Veronica forced a bright smile.) So, uh, do you have a t-shirt or hat or anything for me to sign?  
**Veronica:** Oh, yeah. Of course. Uh...  
_Dick tossed a t-shirt at Veronica, the fabric falling over her hair, which was tied back that day. She shot Dick a look that promised retribution then handed the shirt to Terrance Cook._  
**Dick:** What? I'm helping you.

-VM—LoVe—VM—

_Later, Meg walked back from the bathroom with Veronica, darting off another way as she saw Cole looking around for her._  
**Meg:** Oh, hey Gia, make sure you tell your dad thanks for this. It's been fun.  
**Gia:** Hey, if only we didn't have to ride the bus back to school. I mean it's terrible. Just horrible. And I think I have allergies.  
**Meg:** (unsure) Vomit allergies?  
**Gia:** Well, yeah.  
**Meg:** Uh, OK. Well, I think Dick is ordering a limo for us, so you don't have to worry.  
**Woody: **Oh, honey, that's great. I was just going to offer you and your friends a ride.

-VM-LoVe-VM-

_Leaving the stadium as the sun dropped lower in the sky, Veronica was walking with Meg and Gia when Meg got a text and fell back. Gia broke off her monologue only long enough to wave to her father as they neared the waiting limo. Looking around for any way to escape Gia, who did not receive or understand hints, Veronica saw Meg frown. Gia barely appeared to notice as Veronica ditched her and went back to where Meg had stopped._

**Veronica:** Something up?  
**Meg:** No.  
**Veronica:** Meg?  
**Meg:** Yes. Maybe. I don't know. How do you know if you paranoid or just...  
**Veronica:** Just?  
**Meg:** Paying attention.  
**Veronica:** Is this about your parents?  
**Meg:** (sighing deeply) I shouldn't bother you with this.  
**Veronica:** Bothering is what I do best.  
**Meg:** You already did so much for me this summer.  
**Veronica:** And that's what friends do, right?  
**Meg:** (short nod with a smile) Right.  
**Veronica:** Tell you what, friend of mine, how about we take the bus, windows fully open of course, and talk.  
**Meg:** We don't have to, we can talk later-  
**Veronica:** Meg. If I have to listen to Gia go on and on about another pair of shoes I will have to resort to jumping from a moving vehicle, and I'm pretty sure when Charlie's Angels do it, it's much nicer than it would be in real life.  
_Meg laughed._  
**Meg:** OK. Go tell Logan so he doesn't call in the National Guard to find you.  
**Veronica:** Ha. Ha.

_Meg walked towards the bus where the journalism teacher was standing texting furiously, as Veronica made her way towards where Logan was holding court with the 09ers. _

**Veronica:** Hey Pookie, play nice with your friends, I'll see you back at school.  
**Logan**: What? (reaching out a hand to snag her wrist) Where are you going?  
**Veronica:** Meg and I need to talk. Girl stuff. You go have fun with your boys.  
**Logan**: (suspicious) Girl stuff?  
**Veronica:** Uh-huh. We are girls and it is our stuff.  
**Logan**: That is a liberal definition of 'girl stuff.'  
**Veronica:** (smirking) And yet strictly true.  
_She smirked up at him, pressing her lips to his when he closed the gap between them._  
**Logan**: (softly) Hey, wait. I'm gonna miss you.  
_She smiled and kissed him again before running towards the bus. _

_As the kids piled into the limo, Duncan waited patiently, talking genially with Cole and Shanee Fauver The limo quickly filled up and Dick popped his head out the door, grinning madly at Duncan and Cole. _  
**Dick**: Sorry, dudes, the limo is full. See ya!  
_Dick pulled the door closed, leaving Duncan and Cole to take the bus._

_One the bus, Veronica and Meg way their way to the seat furthest back._

**Veronica**: Alright, Meg, spill.  
**Meg**: What? No intro conversation? No easing me into it?  
**Veronica**: I'm sorry, I thought our rapport was already built. How are you today, Ms. Manning?  
**Meg**: Very well, thank you, and you?  
**Veronica**: Not bad.  
_Meg smiled._  
**Meg**: The bus doesn't smell too much.  
**Veronica**: No. Thank goodness for small favors. (Veronica paused.) So?  
**Meg**: You really need to work on your small talk before your college interviews.  
_Veronica wrinkled her nose.  
_**Meg**: OK. So, I could use your help.  
**Veronica**: Drink! Kidding. Go on.  
_Meg and Veronica sank down into their seat, knees pressed to the one in front of them, Meg arranging her red and white polka dot skirt demurely over her thighs as she told Veronica about how she'd been feeling like someone was watching her, and how a car had been parked across the street from her house the past few days._  
**Veronica**: And you don't see any of your neighbors going to or from the car?  
**Meg**: No.  
**Veronica**: And you don't recognize the people in the car?  
**Meg**: No.  
**Veronica**: Not from your parents' church...  
**Meg**: No.  
**Veronica**: Well, it doesn't sound good, but if you get me the license plate, I can run it, and in the meantime, I know a certain deputy with a soft spot for blonde teenagers who might do us a favor.  
**Meg**: Your friend Rodgers?  
**Veronica**: Oh no, our friend, Deputy Leo D'Amato.  
_Meg's cheeks flushed a bit but she didn't comment. _

-VM—LoVe—VM—

_Just as they were about to leave San Diego proper, the bus pulled into a convenience store, Mrs. Dumass advising them that they had five minutes to get snacks or use the restroom. _

_Veronica and Meg wandered into the store, Veronica refilling her water bottle while Meg grabbed a drink from the cooler. As Veronica exited, she heard the familiar revving of a motorcycle engine and looked to the side, not expecting to see Weevil. She hesitated, then approached him. _  
**Veronica**: Hey.  
_Weevil gave her a dry look, revving his engine again and then looking at the engine for something._  
**Veronica**: If one of us has the right to be mad, it's me. You shot at Logan.  
**Weevil**: I don't know what you're talking about.  
**Veronica**: Really? You play so much Russian Roulette that it all blends together? What about kidnapping?  
**Weevil**: I remember you and me doing some kidnapping this summer, is that what you're referring to?  
_Veronica scowled at him, the memory of how Weevil had beat Miguel Reyes while Veronica watched still fresh in her mind. He'd been strung out on meth when he'd sold his little cousin, Marisol, to a contact of the Fitzpatricks. It was the last time Veronica saw Miguel alive. He'd killed himself not long after Veronica found Marisol's body along with two others in a lonely field outside Winchester._

_At the bus, Ms. Dumass looked impatient and in a bad mood._  
**MS. DUMASS:** All here?  
**Marcos:** Yeah.

_Pam, the ostracized 09er, looked out the window with a sour face seeing Meg and Veronica standing with some biker. She turned her face forwards and smiled meanly.  
_**Pam Strophades:** Yeah.  
_Duncan looked towards the back of the bus, hesitantly, not seeing Veronica or Meg, but assuming they were hidden, scrunched behind the seat. _

_Veronica shook her head at Weevil in disappointment, her back to the bus._  
**Veronica**: Stay away from me, stay away from Logan.  
**Weevil**: Or what?  
**Veronica**: You don't want to know.  
**Meg**: (hesitant) Hey Veronica? Uh... Hi Eli.  
_Weevil nodded slightly at Meg, sliding his leg over the motorcycle._  
**Weevil**: I think you two are about to miss your ride.  
_Meg looked over her shoulder as the bus started pulling out._  
**Meg**: Oh!  
_Weevil shoved his helmet on and swung away, directly into the path of the bus, stopping it abruptly._

-VM—LoVe—VM—

_On the bus, Veronica ignored the dour look from Mrs. Dumass, but made note of Pam's smirk. She and Meg made their way to the far back of the bus, barely sitting down by the time the driver accelerated out of the gas station. _

**Meg:** So, gal pal and sleuth extraordinaire... what should we talk about now? The science lab explosion?

**Veronica:** We could, I have an idea...

_Veronica explained about how she wanted to send Meg to the fire station or a restaurant in town that the fire crews hung out in to gather intel._

**Meg:** (grinning hugely) So I'd be undercover?

**Veronica:** Absolutely, 002. There are even disguises and gadgets.

_Meg giggled. _

**Veronica:** Speaking of disguises... where did you get your angel wings that you wore to the good and evil party last year?

**Meg:** You want to borrow them?

**Veronica:** No, I was thinking about getting a set like that, but black.

_Meg shook her head._

**Meg:** You're not an arch angel, Veronica.

**Veronica:** Maybe a fallen angel?

**Meg:** Hmm. Were you planning on taking Shiloh out trick or treating? My neighborhood is pretty safe for that, and I wouldn't mind the company.

**Veronica:** A good angel, a bad angel and two perfect angels out trick or treating together? I'm in.

_Meg smiled and they continued to discuss Halloween plans until suddenly the bus seemed to jump up into the air with a loud bang. For a moment Veronica thought they had hit something in the road or blown out a tire, but before she had time to process it, she was thrown out of her seat and hit the opposite side wall of the bus as it flipped up onto its side and skidded across the road._

-VM—LoVe—VM—

_In the limo, the 09er students were rowdy and loud. The girls (Gia, Karen Smith, Kimmy, Jodie Levin, Shawnee Fauver, Ashley Banks and Kylie Marker) sat together in the middle, with Beaver and his friends Hart Hanson and Justin Smith sitting by the window while Logan, Dick, Dale and Lars moved around from seat to seat, laughing and talking with the girls about nothing in particular._

_As they turned onto the coast road, heading north, Gia stood up and popped her head through the sun roof. Dick quickly joined her._

**Dick:** I'm the king of the world!

_Gia laughed and inside the limo, Dale pulled down Dick's jeans, exposing his boxers to everyone present. Piling back inside Dick fake fought Dale, but didn't bother to pull his pants back up. _

_Finally pulling his pants up, Dick looked up to see his brother staring intently at his phone. Groaning, Dick pushed Justin aside and sat by Beaver._

**Dick:** Come on, bro! This is a target rich environment… put down the phone and pull out your game! All these girls are single.

_Beaver just shrugged in disinterest and Dick shook his head, clearly not understanding his baby brother, but willing to let him make his own choices._

-VM—LoVe—VM—

_There was only darkness. Darkness and a distant feeling of pain. Veronica struggled against the fog enveloping her brain but didn't make it far. _

**Lilly:** Ronica! Veronica! Come on, dorkus. Let's go!

**Meg:** Veronica! Wake up!

_Veronica pried her eyes open and thought she saw a flash of Lilly's bright smile and long blond hair leaning over her, but as her vision cleared it was Meg's concerned face that was present._

**Veronica:** (groaning) What happened?

**Duncan:** (stumbling closer to them, blood dripping from his nose) Veronica! Meg!

**Meg:** Are you hurt? Can you get up?

**Veronica:** Yeah, I'm...

_Veronica sat up realizing that the bus was on its side and Meg's bottle had shattered scattering broken shards of glass all over them. She blinked a few times to clear the dizziness from her mind, pressing a hand to her forehead and feeling a wet stickiness there. Lowering her hand she saw it was bloody. _

_Meg pulled off her scarf and pressed it to Veronica's wound, but their priorities changed suddenly as the bus groaned, the shifting of unstable metal sounding ominously as they realized they were tilting again. _

**Veronica:** We're on the edge of the cliff. We have to get out.

_They had been driving along the narrow coast road that clung to the cliffs over the ocean when they'd crashed._

**Duncan:** You two get the door open, I'll check on everyone else.

_Meg helped Veronica to her feet, both girls moving unsteadily towards the emergency exit at the back of the bus. They struggled to open it, and by the time they'd pulled the levers in the right order, and pushed the door outwards, the bus had shifted again and their exit was one to certain death. Veronica poked her head out the door seeing only a free fall to the cliffs and water below, the cliff they were resting precariously on crumbling before her eyes. _

**Veronica:** It's too far to jump, we have to go out a window.

_Meg nodded her agreement, pale with fear and pain. She cradled her arm to her chest as she turned and saw that the windows at the top of the bus were out of their reach. Veronica scrambled up to stand on the side of one seat, but the cushion shifted under her feet and she fell into Meg._

**Meg:** You're too short, let me try.

_Meg carefully clambered up to the window with Veronica bracing her so she wouldn't fall. _

**Meg:** Damn it! Open!

_Meg finally managed to get the window down, but wasn't able to pull herself through it with her injured arm. She turned a fearful face down to Veronica._

**Meg:** I can't...

_Duncan appeared at their sides again, Cervando just behind him, looking dazed. Reading the situation, Duncan clasped his hands together and Meg stepped into it easily, her years of cheerleading suddenly a survival advantage. He lifted her up and Meg clambered out the other side, seeing that half the bus was already over the edge._

**Meg:** (shouting) We have to hurry!

_Veronica had moved down the bus, seeing more people stirring. She recognized Betina, Dick's former booty buddy, and reached out a hand for her, but Duncan grasped her elbow and pulled her back._

**Duncan:** I'll get her, you have to get out now! (Veronica shook her head.) Meg is hurt, you have to help her lift people out.

_On top of the bus, Meg braced her legs as the bus tilted farther, the cliff failing under the weight of the bus. She knelt down, seeing Veronica and Duncan. _

**Meg:** Veronica, come on!

_Veronica frowned but let Duncan pull her towards the open window, then lift her up and out. Meg scrambled backwards out of Veronica's way, reaching down with her good arm to grasp the smaller girl's belt loops and pull her the last bit of the way. _

**Meg:** (whispering) It's slipping.

_Veronica looked and saw that Meg was right. They had minutes, if that, to get everyone off the bus. _

**Meg:** Duncan...

_Veronica peered down through the windows, and saw that as Duncan moved towards the front of the bus, they tilted farther up, farther out over nothingness, the bus having become a deadly teeter-totter. _

**Veronica:** Hurry!

_As he came back towards the back of the bus with Betina in tow, the balance shifted and the bus leveled out. __Duncan tried to help Betina climb out, but she moved awkwardly, the weight of her casted leg throwing her off and she overbalanced and fell. __Veronica glanced up to see the front of the bus start to tilt down, the cliff finally giving way._

**Veronica:** Duncan!

_She reached down for him, but he shook his head, realizing it was too late. Meg grabbed Veronica's arm and pulled her towards safety, but the bus slipped too fast and they stepped off the side into nothingness as the cliff crumbled to the sea taking the bus, and them with it._

-VM—LoVe—VM—

_The limo had just come around the bend, the driver already slowing, having seen the smoke and dust up ahead, when the bus slipped over the edge of the cliff. _

**Gia:** Oh my God! (sinking back into the limo) The bus, it went over the cliff!

**Logan:** What?

**Lars:** Are you crazy?

**Logan:** What did you say?

**Gia:** I saw it! I saw the bus, it was on the cliff, then it was gone. They're all dead.

_The limo was still slowing to a stop, pulling to the side of the road as Logan pushed open the door and spilled out onto the asphalt. _

**Logan:** Veronica!

_He ran towards the cliff where dust and the torn apart railing marked the spot they had gone over._

_Dick and Dale hurried after him, grabbing his arm and pulling him back from the edge before Logan fell over, intent only on getting to Veronica._

**Logan:** _Veronica!_

-VM—LoVe—VM—

* * *

_Words 4786_

_AN- OK, so I was going to go right up to where S02E01 ended, but I think I'll leave you hanging for a bit… maybe you'll want to review to motivate me to write, and maybe I'll feel bad for leaving you hanging and write the next part quickly._


	33. Ch 33: Running Up that Hill

**Recap:** Logan, Veronica and their friends start their senior year of high school, along with new and old friends. LoVe are going strong, but ghosts of the past are never far behind. Newly engaged Keith is running for Sheriff. Kate's nightmares lead to revelations about her past and draw Veronica more firmly into the 09ers orbit. Duncan struggled to figure out where he fit in now that his (former) best friend was dating his (ex) girlfriend. An ill advised affair with Kendall finally ends and Duncan takes steps to mending his peer relationships. Wallace likes Jackie and thinks they have moved from dating to exclusive, but the friction between Jackie and V makes things difficult. Dick's interest in Mac continues to grow, causing friction with Enbom, and making Mac face down the hard choice of moving on, going back or going it alone. After run ins with both Lizzy and Nash, Meg ends her relationship with Richie, but Nash is sending mixed signals. Veronica works with Logan's friends to pull off a surprise laden birthday weekend for him, just as the fracture in Veronica's friendship with Wallace widens. Finally Wallace opens his eyes to see Jackie a bit clearer, but their status is ambiguous at best. An explosion rocks Neptune High leaving emergency services scrambling and seven students in various states of health. The mole is revealed, Kate's fundraiser happens and Logan's surprise birthday weekend goes off without any (much) drama, despite a freshly single Enbom deciding that Mac is the one he wants even as she grows closer to Dick. A small hiccup tarnishes Keith and Alicia's pre-election trip to Chicago, but all bets are off as a field trip to Shark Stadium ends in tragedy with several lives hanging in the balance.

* * *

**Chapter 33: Running Up that Hill**  
** (Wednesday, October 26, cont.)**

Previously…

_On top of the bus, Meg braced her legs as the bus tilted farther, the cliff failing under the weight of the bus. She knelt down, seeing Veronica and Duncan. _

**Meg:** Veronica, come on!

_Veronica frowned but let Duncan pull her towards the open window, then lift her up and out. Meg scrambled backwards out of Veronica's way, reaching down with her good arm to grasp the smaller girl's belt loops and pull her the last bit of the way. _

**Meg:** (whispering) It's slipping.

_Veronica looked and saw that Meg was right. They had minutes, if that, to get everyone off the bus. _

**Meg:** Duncan...

_Veronica peered down through the windows, and saw that as Duncan moved towards the front of the bus, they tilted farther up, farther out over nothingness, the bus having become a deadly teeter-totter. _

**Veronica:** Hurry!

_As he came back towards the back of the bus with Betina in tow, the balance shifted and the bus leveled out. __Duncan tried to help Betina climb out, but she moved awkwardly, the weight of her casted leg throwing her off, and she overbalanced and fell. __Veronica glanced up to see the front of the bus start to tilt down, the cliff finally giving way._

**Veronica:** Duncan!

_She reached down for him, but he shook his head, realizing it was too late. Meg grabbed Veronica's arm and pulled her towards safety, but the bus slipped too fast and they stepped off the side into nothingness as the cliff crumbled to the sea taking the bus, and them with it._

_The limo was still slowing to a stop, pulling to the side of the road as Logan pushed open the door and spilled out onto the asphalt. _

**Logan:** Veronica!

_He ran towards the cliff where dust and the torn apart railing marked the spot they had gone over. Dick and Dale hurried after him, grabbing his arm and pulling him back from the edge before Logan fell over, intent only on getting to Veronica._

**Logan:** _Veronica!_

-VM—LoVe—VM—

**Logan:** Veronica!

_Logan pulled against his friends' hold, knowing that Veronica needed him overriding his own instinct for self preservation._

_He spun around and pushed both his hands hard against Dale's chest, knocking him off his feet to the gravel and dirt of the turnout where the bus had been only seconds before._

**Dick:** Dude, you gotta-

**Logan:** (shouting hoarsely) Let me go, Dick.

_Dick shook his head, but moved quickly as Logan threw a wild punch at him, ducking down under the attack and shoving his shoulder into Logan's chest, wrapping his arms around his friend and lifting him off his feet. By then Dale had picked himself up and was attempting to control Logan's legs as the distraught boy rained down blows on Dick's back._

_The rest of the 09ers exited the bus, most of them standing on the side of the road looking stunned, but a few on their phones._

**Students:** (mix of male and female voices) What just happened? This can't be real. Hello? 911? No, I don't know the address, we're on the 1. Highway 1. They're all dead. Oh my God. I can't believe this. I never thought I'd say this, but thank God for Dick Casablancas.

_Dick grunted as Logan slammed his elbow into Dick's back and finally loosened his grip, dumping his best friend on his ass and standing over him shaking his head._

**Dick:** You gotta calm down! Ronnie wouldn't want you to kill yourself, dumbass.

_Logan surged to his feet, shooting Dick a dirty look as he rushed to the edge of the cliff again. Dick followed, reaching out for Logan again even before the cliff crumbled under their weight, sending them both to the ground. Dick grabbed Logan's shirt, anchoring them together even as he twisted and reached for Dale who acted on instinct and caught Dick's forearm, anchoring the two popular 09er boys to solid ground._

_A few of the girls rushed forward, adding their weight to the chain, pulling Logan and Dick back to safety. Logan stood and immediately stepped forward again, looking for a way over the edge that wouldn't send him immediately to the bottom. _

**Dick:** Seriously, dude?

_Logan's look was dead serious. Beaver's voice broke through the tension._

**Beaver:** We need belts and shirts, anything we can tie together. (Dick looked blank.) To make a rope.

_Logan frowned then whipped off his Henley and belt, handing them over to the smaller boy as he again started peering over the edge for a way down. Dick rolled his eyes but peeled off his own shirt and belt before following after Logan once again. Shawnee sat down and began tying the various items together into a long rope, Kylie helping her as the other students peeled off bits of clothing._

**Students:** What are we doing? We have to help. Help who? They're dead, there is no way anyone survived that.

**Ashley Banks:** This shirt is Prada, I want it back. The scarf too.

**Shawnee:** Shut up, Ashley.

**Logan:** Veronica!

_Logan's voice echoed with a chilling desperation._

**Shawnee: **(glancing up) Hurry.

_Logan had just found a dip, a way over the edge some 20 feet down from the crash site where he could ease his way over the cliff. Not waiting for the impromptu rope he went over, eyes scanning the cliff below him for any sign of Veronica. In the water below, bits of clothing and metal had floated to the surface, air still bubbling to the surface from being trapped in the bus. _

**Dick:** Dude… (Dick groaned but followed Logan down.) This is stupid.

**Shawnee:** Dick…

_Shawnee called for him, tossing the rope to him as he paused in a relatively safe spot less than five feet down. At the top of the cliff, Beaver tied the rope around a post of the remaining, intact railing, pulling it tight._

**Shawnee:** We've got it anchored at the top, it's only 20, maybe 25 feet long.  
Any more…

**Dick:** Thanks, babe.

**Shawnee:** We called 911, they should be on the way.

**Dick:** (looking at Logan) Not fast enough.

_Dick tied the rope around his waist, then started off after Logan again just as Logan lost his footing and slipped. Dick swore and lurched after Logan, letting go of the grip he had on some plants and shrubs growing from the cliff to catch Logan's wrist, the rope taking both their weights with help from the students above who shouted with fear when the line suddenly tightened._

**Dick:** You are one crazy mother fucker, you know that, right?

**Logan:** (looking up with a startled expression that turned to thanks) I know.

-VM—LoVe—VM—

_At Neptune's Sheriff Station, Rodgers was gathering their search and rescue gear. _

**Rodgers:** Inga, make sure the lifeguards and coast guard are coming as well as Chief Lucia's rescue squad and multiple ambulances.

**Inga:** Of course.

**Rodgers:** Leo, take Tommy and go. (Leo nodded and ran out of the station, Tommy behind him.)

_Rodgers picked up the radio._

**Rodgers:** Sacks, Deputy Sacks come in!

**Sacks:** Yeah, this is Sacks, what's up?

**Rodgers:** Haven't you been listening- never mind. Get over to Keith Mars' office and pick him up. Inga will tell you where to take him.

**Rodgers:** Inga, after you talk to the rescue crews, get San Diego and Orange County sheriff to send support, we're going to need road detours and traffic controls.

**Inga:** Got it.

_Rodgers spared one more glance around the nearly empty station then left the station with a sinking feeling in his chest. Veronica, sweet little Veronica had been on that bus. He pushed back his personal feelings but couldn't help but wonder about the likelihood of two accidents hurting large groups of Neptune's high school students being accidental. _

-VM—LoVe—VM—

_When they'd first gone over the side, Veronica had thought they'd be able to grab on to some coastal shrubs to stop their descent, but while she'd managed to wrap her hands around a sapling, Meg had tumbled into a large __prickly pear cactus before plummeting down the cliff. Seeing a scraggly Torrey Pine some 20 feet below them Veronica had let go of her hold, reaching out for Meg who cried out as she slammed into a rock outcropping. _

**Veronica:** Meg!

_Veronica had slid down the cliff until she'd reached the rock, feeling it shift under their combined weight and knew they couldn't stay there. _

_Meg was barely conscious, but responded slowly to Veronica's orders to follow her as they tried to crawl over to the tree, now a foot or two below them, but a daunting five feet over._

**Veronica:** We have to make it to the tree. Meg! Are you listening to me?

**Meg:** The… tree.

**Veronica:** Yeah, good, now follow me.

_Veronica inched her way to the side, but quickly saw that Meg wasn't going to make it. She could barely keep her eyes open and blood was quickly soaking into her white t-shirt. Seeing that Meg's scarf was still tied around her neck Veronica made a quick decision and tied the long soft fabric around her waist then around Meg's, knotting it and tying them together. _

**Veronica:** I need you to stand up. Meg? Can you do that?

**Meg:** So tired…

**Veronica:** No, you're not tired, you're wide awake! Meg? Meg!

_Veronica scowled, letting anger fill her, pushing away her fear. She needed to be sharp. Blowing out a shaky breath she slapped Meg hard, seeing Meg jerk awake, startled brown eyes suddenly wide open._

**Veronica:** Stand up. We need to jump.

_Meg twisted her head, to see how far down they might fall, but the shorter blonde girl grabbed Meg's shoulders and forced her to keep looking forward._

**Veronica:** Trust me.

**Meg:** I do…

**Veronica:** OK, then on three.

_Veronica pulled Meg to the far edge of the rock that was now frighteningly loose in the sandy loam that had previously held it in place. _

**Veronica:** One, two, run!

_Veronica pulled Meg with her as they took two steps each and jumped reaching for the tree the Veronica had pinned all their hopes on._

-VM—LoVe—VM—

_At the cliff, Dick cursed at Logan as he slipped and Logan caught him, heaving him back up to where he could plant his feet on somewhat stable ground._

**Dick:** Man, Ronnie must be amazing in bed for you to go through all this.

_Logan didn't bother responding, knowing that Dick was just talking, not meaning anything by it except to disperse the tension and fill the silence._

**Logan:** Veronica! Talk to me… Where are you?

**Dick:** Dude, she…

**Logan:** Veronica!

**Dick:** We're running out of rope, Lo-

**Logan:** Shut up!

**Dick:** Dude, the least you could do-

**Logan:** I said shut the fuck up, Dick! Veronica!

**Veronica:** (faint) Logan?

**Dick:** Holy shit.

-VM—LoVe—VM—

_Veronica had thought it was her imagination playing tricks on her, letting her hear Logan's voice one more time. But then she'd heard him yelling at Dick, which was definitely not part of her fantasy._

**Veronica:** Logan?

**Logan:** Where are you?

**Veronica:** I… down?

**Logan:** Keep talking, I'm coming.

**Veronica:** Hurry. But be careful. Meg's hurt.

_Veronica looked down at her friend who was dangling, unconscious from the death grip Veronica had on Meg with her legs. They'd made it to the tree, but the knots Veronica had tied in the scarf to hold Meg to her had quickly come undone, the slippery fabric sliding free. Veronica had wedged herself into the curved base of the tree, and clinging to the trunk with one arm, had held onto Meg tightly as she turned their bodies so Veronica could wrap her legs around Meg's waist, leaving her hands free to hold onto the tree, their lifeline. _

_-VM—LoVe—VM—_

_Keith was talking to a campaign volunteer, thanking the man for his time and support when Sacks came up the stairs into Keith's office._

**Keith:** Sacks? Something wrong?

**Sacks:** It's Veronica, there's been an accident, I don't have any more information, but Rodgers wanted me to bring you with me to the scene.

**Keith:** (shaking his head in denial) She's on a school field trip.

**Sacks:** The bus… (blanching) reports say it went off a cliff.

_Keith looked like someone had sucker punched him. _

**Sacks:** Keith?

**Keith:** Let's go.

_-VM—LoVe—VM—_

_Knowing Logan was coming, Veronica felt exhaustion and tears threaten, but Dick's voice brought the fear rushing back, and she knew she didn't have time to react yet, she had to be smart and strong if they were going to make it._

**Dick:** We're out of rope.

**Logan:** I can see them.

**Dick:** Well, that's great, but we're not going anywhere.

**Logan:** I am.

**Veronica:** Logan… no.

**Dick:** Listen to Ronnie, dude. She's super smart, right?

**Logan:** I'm not going to leave her there.

_Veronica looked up and could see Logan several feet above her and slightly hidden in the uneven, eroded cliff. _

**Veronica:** We're OK. Don't-

**Logan:** I'm coming.

**Veronica:** No!

**Dick:** Dude!

_Veronica and Dick's voices merged into a single cry as Logan let go of dick and climbed towards Veronica, with nothing to stop him from falling._

**Dick:** God damn it!

_Logan continued to move towards Veronica who watched with wide fearful eyes. _

**Veronica:** No!

**Dick:** Cass! Move the fucking rope over!

**Beaver:** What?

**Dick:** Move it over, I need to go to the right!

**Beaver:** My right?

**Dick:** I don't fucking know, figure it out!

**Veronica:** Dick…

**Dick:** Keep your panties on, Ronnie, I'm coming.

**Beaver: **Got it!

_Veronica watched in horror as Logan slipped, skidding down several feet just as the makeshift rope above Dick slackened and shifted above them, sending down a blinding fall of rock and dirt._

**Veronica:** Logan!

-VM—LoVe—VM—

_At Kane Industries, Jake Kane looked up as his head of security, Clarence Wiedman, entered his office without asking._

**Jake:** Clarence.

**Wiedman:** There's been an accident, we need to go.

**Jake:** Shiloh?

**Wiedman:** No, your son, Duncan.

_Jake stood on shaky legs, his face pale. _

-VM—LoVe—VM—

_Logan grunted as the felt his chest scrape across dirt, rock and plants, but he managed to stop his descent fairly quickly. _

_Seeing that Dick had more slack in the rope Logan looked from his friend to Veronica._

**Logan:** Dick, get her.

**Veronica:** No, get Logan first, we're OK.

**Logan:** Go to Veronica.

**Veronica:** (adamant) We'll need both of you to get us up, get Logan first.

**Dick:** Jesus, is this what it's like for most kids with divorced parents? Shut the fuck up, both of you. Stupid, fucking shit. If I die make sure all the chicks talk about how hot I was.

_With that pithy statement Dick let go of his hold on the cliff and launched himself towards Logan. The rope held him, and Veronica breathed a sigh of relief as Dick copied Veronica and wrapped his legs around his friend, holding them both safely. _

**Dick:** Dude, just so we're crystal fucking clear, this shit pays off my debt. I get my own fucking car back starting the minute we get off this death trap.

**Logan:** Deal.

**Veronica:** (brushing away a few tears that had made tracks in the dirt and blood that coated her face) You two are idiots.

-VM—LoVe—VM—

_Up above, the rescue crews finally began to arrive, pulling out their equipment and establishing a safety perimeter. The ambulances checked on the students present, but there were no injuries. _

**Shawnee:** (to a fireman) Logan and Dick went over after them, they-

**Fireman:** Two students went over the cliff?

**Shawnee:** They're on a rope.

**Fireman:** (looking at the rope in question) That's not a rope, Miss.

**Shawnee:** (with attitude) Well, Logan wasn't going to wait, and we did the best we could.

_She watched with dissatisfaction as a truck of lifeguards arrived next and conferred with the firemen. _

**Shawnee:** What are you waiting for? They're down there now!

**Fireman:** Let us do our job, Miss.

**Shawnee:** Then do it.

**Fireman:** We take our safety and the safety of our victims very seriously. Now I'm not going to ask you to stay behind the perimeter again.

-VM—LoVe—VM—

_Twenty-five feet down the destabilized cliff, Logan and Dick were arguing. The rope was too short for them to be on it and reach the girls. _

**Dick:** Dude, I'm not letting go.

**Logan:** Damn it, Dick!

**Veronica:** What if you flipped around?

**Logan:** What?

**Veronica:** If Dick held onto your legs, you would be able to reach us and-

**Dick:** Yeah, sure, why not? It's not the stupidest plan I've heard today.

_Dick and Logan used handfuls of coastal sage to flip themselves over then Veronica held her breath as Dick lowered Logan down, holding on to his pant legs then finally his ankles. Her arms aching from the pressure of holding up her and Meg's weight, Veronica swallowed hard and stared fearfully at Logan as he came close enough for her to touch if she dared to take either of her arms off the tree. _

_From their location, the only sounds they could hear from above were sirens. It was mostly wind and some bird calls that filled their ears until they heard the ominous sound of cloth ripping. The impromptu rope was giving way under the boys' combined weight._

_Veronica's frightened eyes met Logan's, reading his decision in his eyes._

**Veronica:** No.

**Logan:** Dick, swing me to the side then let go.

**Dick:** What the fu-

_Another ripping sound silenced Dick's protest._

**Dick:** This is fucked up.

_Dick swung his arms, and Logan to the left then the right, repeating the movement two more times before Logan was angled directly towards the tree Veronica had found refuge in. Dick let go and Logan slid down, face first, landing on the trunk as it came out of the cliff. Twisting his body around with a hold on the tree trunk to stabilize himself, he immediately reached for Veronica, who loosened her grip on the tree and let Logan take her weight. Careful of Meg's unconscious form, Logan pulled Veronica up, shifting to the side so she was sitting on the trunk of the tree and he was holding on beside her. _

**Veronica:** Get Meg.

_Logan reached forward around the tree trunk and carefully took Meg from Veronica hearing her exhausted sigh as he did so. Logan arranged Meg over the tree trunk, half on top of Veronica, then examined where the trunk met the cliff cautiously, but not seeing any sign that it was weakening. _

**Veronica:** You're crazy.

**Logan:** Crazy about you.

**Veronica:** After this, I think the case has been made for just plain crazy.

_Logan_ _reached up and cupped her cheek._

**Logan:** You're bleeding.

**Veronica:** It's just a flesh wound.

**Logan:** It's a head wound.

**Veronica:** Fine, if you want to be literal.

_Their eyes met and held as they looked at each other with love and residual terror. Minutes passed as they alternately looked at each other and up at Dick as he went arm over arm up the rope after his calls for to be pulled up resulted in no action. _

**Logan:** Duncan?

**Veronica:** He… was on the bus when it went over.

_Logan nodded slowly, his expression one of hollow, distant grief._

**Veronica:** (whispering) He saved us.

_Their conversation was cut off as a rope line dropped and they saw a uniformed man rappel down to Dick's location. Two more ropes appeared and Veronica finally let herself believe that they might live through this after all._

-VM—LoVe—VM—

_As the firefighters and one lifeguard rappelled down the cliff towards them, kicking down another shower of dirt and rock, Logan covered Veronica's head and face by pressing it into his neck. _

**Firefighter #1:** How we doing here, folks?

**Veronica: ** Meg is injured.

_The firefighter looked at Meg's unconscious form draped over the tree trunk._

**Firefighter #1:** Alright.

_He assessed her position while taking her pulse._

**Firefighter #1:** (into the radio) One in good condition. Two injured. One unconscious. Pulse is thready but stable. I need a basket.

_The second firefighter tried to get a harness on Logan, but he insisted they get Veronica first, and she insisted they get Meg._

_The lifeguard squinted at Logan._

**Lifeguard Sam:** Echolls, right? Logan?

**Logan:** Yeah.

**Lifeguard Sam:** Sam. Couple of summers ago you were a regular by my tower.

**Logan:** Right. Good to see you, Sam.

**Lifeguard Sam:** So Logan, let me tell you how this works. We need a basket to get your friend-

**Veronica:** Meg.

**Lifeguard Sam:** Your friend, Meg, up safely. In the meantime, we need you and your girlfriend to listen to us, not argue. I understand you want to stay here and make sure the girls get up OK, but the whole cliff is unstable and your presence here is making it worse.

**Logan:** Get Veronica first.

_The lifeguard and firemen share a look, but turn to Veronica, who appears stubborn but allows them strap her into a harness._

_As they're working on her she takes her hands off the tree and loses her balance. Logan grabs her, just as the others reach for her, stabilizing her on the tree trunk again._

**Firefighter #2:** You dizzy?

**Veronica:** A bit.

**Firefighter #2:** Look at me. (He gazes into her eyes.) You have a concussion. Stay still, let us get the harness on you.

_Veronica tries to focus on Logan, letting them snap the harness around her legs and waist._

**Veronica:** My hero.

**Logan:** Hardly.

**Veronica:** I think so.

**Lifeguard Sam:** He's an idiot, but a brave one.

_Veronica smiled, but Logan could see that she was hurting. _

_As the basket, a metal frame around a backboard that had its own ropes attached and straps to keep anyone tucked safely inside, came down the cliff. When it finally reached them they heard a yell from above, just as a chunk of cliff fell down, crashing over them. Sam, the lifeguard grabbed Logan who was half in a harness, while each of the firefighters grabbed hold of Veronica and Meg, covering them with their bodies. _

**Firefighter #1: **We need to hurry this up, this whole cliff could slide at any second.

**Lifeguard Sam:** (nodding to Veronica) Get her out of here.

**Veronica:** Logan!

**Logan:** Go Veronica, I'm fine, and they'll have Meg up in just a minute.

**Firefighter #1: **We have to go.

_The firefighter checked the harness on Veronica one more time, pulling the ropes tightly and attaching her to him, positioning Veronica so she would go up the cliff ahead of him, inside the cage of his body. _

_Logan watched her ascend for a minute as Sam worked with the remaining lifeguard to get Meg into the basket with minimal movement. _

**Lifeguard Sam:** Logan, you have experience rock climbing?

**Logan:** Some.

**Lifeguard Sam:** You comfortable, here, this cliff?

**Logan:** Yeah.

**Firefighter #2:** You're not going to freak out?

**Logan:** No, I'm good.

**Firefighter #2:** I need you to hold her head steady while we get the cervical collar on her then keep her head straight as we lift her into the basket.

**Logan:** Yeah. I can do that.

_He glanced upwards again, closing his eyes just in time to block another shower of dirt as Veronica made it to the portion of the cliff that was rapidly crumbling._

_Logan tested the ropes attached to his harness, then helped them with Meg, not liking how limp she was in their hands. After a few tense minutes, Meg was in the basket._

**Firefighter #2:** Alright, tough part is done. Start climbing, kid.

_Logan glanced at Meg's pale and bloody face._

**Lifeguard Sam:** We're right behind you, but we don't have time for more arguments. Climb.

_Logan nodded and pushed off the cliff, looking for any hand and foot holds. Not seeing any he started to pull himself up hand over hand until he could push his feet against a few rocks. _

**Firefighter #2:** Victim, coming up under his own steam, line one.

_As Logan worked his way up he felt the rope being pulled from above, quickening his ascent. _

_Looking behind him he saw the basket and two first responders begin their slow climb up the cliff. _

-VM-LoVe-VM-

_At the top of the cliff, several vehicles had gathered, lights flashing behind a line of yellow caution tape. The guys who had gone down the cliff quickly handed off their victims to the others and they all moved to a safe distance back from the edge._

**Fire Chief Lucia:** Any other survivors?

**Firefighter #1:** Not on the cliff.

**Firefighter #2:** The bus went into the water, maybe if we get lucky.

_An engineer from the roads department came over._

**Engineer:** The cliff's unstable but without any weight on it, it might hold long enough for your guys to go down, see if anyone survived the impact and being in the water.

**Chief Lucia:** How many were on the bus?

**Veronica:** At least 9 others.

**Chief Lucia:** OK. Four guys, two man teams. You have half an hour, then we pull back and the engineers assess it again.

**Lifeguard Sam:** Our boats should be here any minute now.

**Chief Lucia:** Good, rappel down, boat out.

_The lifeguards run over to their jeeps, gathering a mesh bag of self-contained, small bottles of oxygen before attaching themselves to the rappel lines again._

_Chief Lucia turns to Veronica._

**Chief Lucia:** Little girl, you're going to give your father a heart attack.

_Chief Lucia and the lead lifeguard surround Veronica and Logan as they are assessed medically in the back of one of the ambulances, beginning their lecture on how dumb it was for Logan to go over after her. The sound of a siren starting as the ambulance carrying Meg rushed towards the hospital drew all their attention._

**Veronica:** I wouldn't have been able to hold on, if Logan and Dick hadn't come. So yeah, it was dumb, but he saved our lives. My arms were going numb.

_Chief Lucia shook his head but saw the bruising on Veronica's arm where she'd hooked it over the tree and supported her weight and her friends._

**Chief Lucia:** Just leave the rescuing to the professionals next time, alright?

_Logan doesn't respond, his fingers intertwined with Veronica's as she argues with the paramedic about not needing to go to the hospital. _

**Veronica:** Look- I'll go, just not right now. My dad is probably on his way here, and I'm going to be here when he gets here!

**Paramedic:** If you're refusing medical attention-

**Logan:** Back off, pal.

_From behind the police line, but separated from the onlookers, several of the Neptune students who'd been in the limo are visible._

**Dick:** Yo, Logan!

_Logan nods and raises a hand towards Dick._

**Dick:** You good?

**Logan:** (his gaze shifting back to Veronica) Yeah.

_Veronica turns towards Logan who gathers her into his arms, holding her tightly, but gently._

**Logan:** I thought I'd lost you.

**Veronica:** Nope. You found me.

**Logan:** I think we need a new rule.

_He felt her lips curve up into a smile even as she shook her head lightly against him, her forehead rubbing against his chest._

-VM-LoVe-VM-

**Keith:** Veronica!

_Veronica's head jerked up off Logan's chest and she reeled, her vision spinning dizzily. Veronica!_

**Logan:** Over here!

_Keith pushes under the yellow caution tape, none of the deputies or firefighters attempting to stop him as he rushed towards Veronica. He folded her into his arms as Logan released her. _

**Veronica:** Hi Daddy.

**Keith:** You have some explaining to do.

**Veronica:** Maybe later.

**Keith:** Yeah. Later. Later never sounded so good.

_He hugged her tightly, feeling her silent tears begin as the situation finally sank in. _

_Veronica shuddered, remembering the feeling of freefall as she and Meg had tried to make it off the bus, only to slip over the cliff with it. Duncan was likely dead. Cole, Betina, Cervando and __several__ others. Meg was injured and unconscious, on her way to the hospital. They'd barely escaped near certain death, and Duncan... her one time friend, first serious boyfriend, and Lilly's beloved brother had saved them, and lost his life in the process. _

**Chief Lucia:** Hey Keith.

**Keith:** Chief.

**Chief Lucia:** We need Veronica to get in the ambulance and head to the hospital. She's in good shape, but cut up and likely has a concussion.

_Keith pulled away from Veronica and peered into her eyes, seeing her wide pupils and the blood smeared across her temple as well as bloody hands and arms. _

**Chief Lucia:** Not sure how you feel about her boyfriend, but he likely saved her life. Her and her friend's. Damn stupid, going over the edge after them, but not a bad result.

_Keith eased Veronica back into his chest, while he reached out a hand and squeezed Logan's arm, giving the boy a look of abject gratitude. _

**Keith:** Come on Logan you can ride with us to the hospital.

-VM—LoVe—VM—

_Just as the ambulance doors begin to shut, the back crowded by the paramedic, Logan and Keith, Veronica hears Jake's anguished cries as he yells for Duncan._

**Jake:** Duncan!

_She sat up, pushing away Logan's hands as he tried to restrain her, seeing Jake rush past the first responders to the cliff edge, falling to his knees. _

**Jake:** Duncan!

_Her eyes welled up with tears that she tried to swallow back but several escaped anyway, sliding down her temples as she lay back down. _

-VM-LoVe-VM—

_Below, debris swirls in the water, as the four first responders make their way down the unstable cliff. Several bodies can be seen floating in the water, pushed up against the rocks by the incoming high tide. _

**TV news ****reporter:** A terrible accident, the second in just under a week, has befallen Neptune High School students. An unknown number of students are still missing, and the odds of their survival don't look good. It all started with an afternoon trip to Shark Field...

**VVO:** This is Neptune. Nothing happens accidentally.

-VM-LoVe-VM-

* * *

Words 4703 (not counting the 'previously')

I was going to include a bit more in this chapter, but I think you've all waited long enough. So we still don't know the fate of everyone... but I promise no major cliffhangers coming up. In the next chapter more will be reveaed, though the story may be spending some more time in the hospital...


	34. Ch 34: Maelstorm

**Recap:** Logan, Veronica and their friends start their senior year of high school, along with new and old friends. LoVe are going strong, but ghosts of the past are never far behind. Newly engaged Keith is running for Sheriff. Kate's nightmares lead to revelations about her past and draw Veronica more firmly into the 09ers orbit. Duncan struggled to figure out where he fit in now that his (former) best friend was dating his (ex) girlfriend. An ill advised affair with Kendall finally ends and Duncan takes steps to mending his peer relationships. Wallace likes Jackie and thinks they have moved from dating to exclusive, but the friction between Jackie and V makes things difficult. Dick's interest in Mac continues to grow, causing friction with Enbom, and making Mac face down the hard choice of moving on, going back or going it alone. After run ins with both Lizzy and Nash, Meg ends her relationship with Richie, but Nash is sending mixed signals. Veronica works with Logan's friends to pull off a surprise laden birthday weekend for him, just as the fracture in Veronica's friendship with Wallace widens. Finally Wallace opens his eyes to see Jackie a bit clearer, but their status is ambiguous at best. An explosion rocks Neptune High leaving emergency services scrambling and seven students in various states of health. The mole is revealed, Kate's fundraiser happens and Logan's surprise birthday weekend goes off without any (much) drama, despite a freshly single Enbom deciding that Mac is the one he wants even as she grows closer to Dick. A small hiccup tarnishes Keith and Alicia's pre-election trip to Chicago, but all bets are off as a field trip to Shark Stadium ends in tragedy with several lives hanging in the balance.

* * *

**Chapter 34:**  
**(Wednesday, October 26, cont. into Thursday October 27)**

-VM—LoVe—VM—

_Veronica moved slowly into the small apartment that she shared with her dad. She was the only survivor of the bus crash that was going home that night, but she was going slowly. In the hours since the accident, her bruises had begun to ache and her whole body felt sore from the crash and the time she'd spent clinging to the cliff. Logan and Keith hovered at her sides anxiously, but Veronica managed to force a smile as the open door revealed Wallace, Alicia and a sleeping Daryl inside the Mars apartment. _

**Wallace:** Damn, girl, you gotta start taking better care of yourself.

**Alicia:** (gently reprimanding) Wallace. Language.

_Veronica and Wallace shared a smile as he hugged her gently, before moving aside so Alicia could see Veronica for herself. Alicia's eyes filled with tears but she blinked them back._

**Alicia:** Well, a few bruises won't keep a Mars down for long. I brought over a few extra pillows and made cookies-

**Wallace:** I brought pudding pops.

_Keith chuckled._

**Alicia:** (with a pointed look at her older son) And, as I was about to say, (Wallace looked shamefaced) I brought over the makings for a lasagna. I thought your father could do the honors tomorrow.

**Veronica:** (quietly) Thanks Alicia.

_Alicia nodded and turned to Logan who was scratched up and still looked a bit stunned from the day's events. _

**Alicia:** Logan.

_Logan tore his eyes off of Veronica just in time to see Alicia approaching him, her arms held open to hug him. She held him tightly and after an initial moment of awkwardness, he hugged her back and let himself take the comfort she offered. _

**Alicia:** What you did today... was incredible.

_Veronica smiled at Logan over Alicia's shoulder, but her gaze held worry and reveled how unsettled she still was._

**Keith:** (firmly, but with a look of appreciation) Incredibly dangerous. And we're all incredibly grateful.

**Veronica:** It was stupid and crazy and-

**Wallace:** And brave.

**Veronica:** (haunted expression) And that.

**-Flashback-**

_Neptune Memorial Hospital, Emergency Room. The emergency room was busy, but not overly so as they wheeled Veronica into the sterile chaotic space. Nurses, paramedics and orderlies swarmed around her as they wheeled her gurney inside._

**Nurse:** Hi there, can you tell me your name? (shining a light in Veronica's eyes) We need a neural consult. Page Dr. Cohen.

**Veronica:** Veronica. Veronica Mars.

**Nurse:** Hi Veronica, how are you feeling? Any intense pains or broken bones?

**Veronica:** (lifting her head and trying to look around the emergency room) I don't think so.

_They wheeled her into a room and quickly transferred her to another bed. She could see her dad and Logan hovering nearby, Logan ignoring a nurse who was trying to ask him if he needed medical attention, his eyes trained on Veronica as if the mere act of him looking away would result in another tragedy. A different nurse handed Keith a clipboard with intake papers for Veronica._

_The nurse in charge began cutting away Veronica's clothing wherever she could see a visible injury._

**Nurse:** Contusions on her extremities. Her shoulder needs to be checked. Severe bruising to her left elbow, her whole left side in general.

**Veronica:** I'm fine. Where is Meg? (pushing away hands and sitting up with a groan) Meg Manning? She was on the bus with me. Her ambulance left before mine.

**Nurse:** Veronica, I need you to focus, can you move your shoulder or does it hurt too much?

**Veronica:** Meg. Manning. M-a-n-n-i-n-g. Blonde. Seventeen years old. Where is she?

_The noise level swelled as firemen and police officers crowded into the small space everyone speaking at once._

**Rogers:** We need to talk to Veronica as soon as you clear her.

**Nurse #2:** Veronica, we can talk about your friend after we assess your injuries. (pushing on Veronica's side where a dark purple bruise has already formed over her hip) Does that hurt?

**CHP Officer:** Keith, glad she got out safe, we should talk-

**Nurse #3: **Mr. Echolls, you're bleeding, we need to move you to your own room.

**Veronica:** (eyes going to Logan seeing that he was still bleeding from a deep scratch on his side, but it was superficial) Meg Manning. I want to know-

_A sharp whistle cut through the chaos, silencing everyone._

**Keith:** Anyone not providing medical care for my daughter, out. Now.

**Veronica:** Dad-

**Keith:** Veronica you need to stop arguing and start listening and answering the nurses' questions.

**Veronica:** But Dad-

**Keith:** Veronica. Enough.

_She glared at him stubbornly._

**Logan:** I'll go.

**Veronica:** (her gaze swung rapidly from her dad to Logan) No-

**Keith:** (sighing deeply) Rodgers, can you send one of your deputies to find out Meg's status?

**Rogers:** Of course.

**Keith:** Veronica and Logan will both give their statements once they receive medical treatment. Logan, you need to sit or leave. I'd recommend sitting so the nurses can bandage your cuts.

**Logan:** I'm not-

_Keith slid a chair over by Veronica's bed._

**Keith:** Sit.

_Logan sat._

**Nurse:** Thank you, Sheriff. Now, Veronica, we need to see if you have any internal bleeding. We can either assess it by you answering my questions, or I can send you upstairs for a scan.

**Veronica:** (resigned) I'll answer your questions.

**Nurse:** Good.

_The nurse continued her work, smiling slightly as she saw the boy reach out for her patient's hand, their bloody and scrapped fingers tangling together. It wasn't hygienic, but she imagined that they'd already gotten a fair amount of their blood on each other if the story on the news had been at all correct._

**-End Flashback-**

_Mars Apartment. Alicia released Logan and turned to Keith, taking his hand in both of hers. _

**Alicia:** We all just wanted to see you home safely. But we'll get out of your way now so you can rest, unless you want me to whip you up something to eat...

**Keith:** Thanks Alicia, I think Veronica is ready for bed.

**Veronica:** No, actually, I could eat. I should eat. And I'd like to see Shiloh.

_Everyone stilled, looking uncertain._

**Keith:** I don't think that is a good idea.

_Veronica looked ready to argue so Alicia broke in._

**Alicia:** How about some quesadillas? I saw some salsa in the fridge.

**Logan:** (trying to break the sudden tension) Sounds good.

**Veronica:** Dad, I just want to see her, you know Jake won't mind-

**Keith:** Jake has enough to worry about right now-

**Veronica:** He's not even at home. I won't bother him, I just want to see her.

**Keith:** And when you wake her up, she'll be scared.

**Veronica:** No, she-

**Logan:** You look terrible, Veronica. She'll know something is wrong. She won't understand and it will scare her.

_Veronica's stubborn look faded to one of uncertainty and hurt that Logan wasn't taking her side._

**Logan:** Mrs. Navarro is working tonight. Why don't we just call and ask her to show you Shi on the camera? That way you can see her and not wake her up.

_Veronica took a moment to decide, before nodding her head choppily. _

**Logan:** Fine.

**Keith:** (looking from Logan to Veronica with a thoughtful expression) Good.

_Just then Daryl woke up._

**Daryl:** (sleepy) Mom? (waking up rapidly) Veronica!

**Veronica:** Hey D.

**Daryl:** Wow, you look bad.

_Veronica smiled and huffed out a laugh before clutching her stomach, feeling the pull of sore muscles._

**Daryl:** Were you in another car crash?

**Veronica:** Something like that.

_Veronica eased herself down on the couch, letting Daryl's small form warm her as he leaned into her. _

**Daryl:** (whispering) Your dad is not going to let you drive anymore if you keep crashing.

_Veronica smiled and ruffled Daryl's dark hair. _

**Veronica:** You think?

**Daryl:** (nodding earnestly) Uh-huh, your dad is really strict.

**-Flashback-**

_Hospital. Once Veronica was clean and bandaged, they handed her a pair of scrubs to change into, and Keith pretended not to notice as Logan helped Veronica get dressed. Once she had the shirt on the nurse showed Veronica how to adjust the sling they were giving her (her shoulder was swollen and sore, pushing her arm out of socket a bit) and then used an extra bandage to wrap Veronica's arm in place for the night. _

**Nurse #2:** You can unwrap it tonight, if you need to, but I would recommend leaving it until tomorrow. You'll need some help with your normal routines for the next few days, and we'll want you back in 24-48 hours for a follow up evaluation.

**Keith:** You don't need to x-ray it?

**Nurse #2:** We're taking her down to radiology in a few minutes, but I'm fairly certain it's not broken.

**Logan:** What are we waiting for?

**Nurse #2:** The neural consult. Veronica has a concussion and needs to be evaluated by Dr. Cohen. (looking back to Veronica) In addition to the swelling in your shoulder, your elbow is severely bruised and you need to take it easy for the next week. We'll likely admit you tonight so we can-

**Veronica:** I don't want to stay here overnight.

**Nurse #2:** Dr. Cohen-

_Deputy Leo entered the room through the half open door, knocking twice first._

**Veronica:** (hopeful) How's Meg?

**Leo:** (evasive) She's... holding her own.

_Veronica's eyes blazed with anger. She glared at Leo and then moved, swinging her legs off the side of the bed intent on getting her own answers._

**Logan:** (moving to intercept her) No!

**Keith:** Where do you think you're going?

**Veronica:** I want answers, and it looks like the only way to do that is on my own.

**Logan:** (quickly) I'll do it.

**Veronica:** No-

_Logan and Keith spoke at the same time, their voices blending together enough to give Veronica pause. _

**Keith/Logan:** You're not going.

**Nurse #2:** Mrs. Mars! Please sit back down.

**Dr. Cohen:** What is going on in here?

_All of them turned to see a woman with faded red hair, liberally sprinkled with grey standing in the door._

**Nurse #3:** (popping into the doorway behind the doctor with an uncertain look) I… I'm sorry. There are several of your friends here, Veronica and (glancing at Logan) some news outlets too. I wanted you to know.

**Veronica:** (stubborn) I'm going to find Meg. Logan, can you go see who-

_Veronica stood up, feeling every inch of her body protest the move. She rested her hand on Logan's forearm for a moment then forced herself to stand on her own two feet despite the look of alarm on Logan's face and her father's obvious anger. _

**Dr. Cohen:** Mars? Veronica Mars? I'm here to assess you.

_Leo quickly exited the room. _

**Veronica:** (stepping away from Logan, towards the door) I'm fine, so unless you have information about my friend, get out of my way.

_Logan reached out for her, wanting to stop her, but not sure where he could touch her without hurting her._

**Dr. Cohen:** Your friend?

**Keith:** Sit down, Veronica, or I will let them keep you overnight.

_Veronica ignored her father but Logan gently blocked her exit with his body, curving his hand around her uninjured arm loosely, more symbolic of his intent to stop her than an actual effort to physically restrain her._

**Logan:** (looking at the doctor, hoping for some news that would keep Veronica in her room) Meg Manning. We've been waiting but no one will tell us anything.

**Dr. Cohen:** Ah, yes, Ms. Manning.

_Veronica stopped, flinching momentarily as pain ricocheted down her leg from her hip. She'd landed on her side when the bus initially flipped onto its side, leaving her whole left side bruised, and her left temple with a bruise and goose egg._

**Veronica:** You treated her?

_Veronica frowned. Meg had been alert on the bus, but barely conscious on the cliff, and she'd passed out nearly as soon as they'd made it to the relative safety of the tree. _

**Dr. Cohen:** We're supposed to keep medical information confidential. Unless you're family?

**Veronica:** (persuasive) We're friends. Good friends. We were hurt in the same crash.

**Dr. Cohen:** Yes. I heard. (The doctor appeared to consider the situation.) Sit down.

_Veronica frowned, stopping in the middle of the room, seeing that Keith had moved and closed the door, shutting Veronica in. _

**Keith:** Veronica, I'm not going to say it again-

_Veronica hesitated but let Logan help her back up onto the bed, pursing her lips in annoyance as he pulled up the guard rail that would make it more difficult for her to get up if she needed to again._

**Keith:** Thank you. Now let the doctor do her job.

**Dr. Cohen: **Let's get started.

_Veronica ignored the doctor and her father, turning to Logan._

**Veronica:** Meg's family knows us, if we can figure out where she is, I'm sure they'd talk to us. See if you can find out-

**Logan:** I'll go find them, you need to stay here.

**Veronica**: (stubborn) I'm coming with you.

**Dr. Cohen:** Let me assess you and I'll tell you what I know about Ms. Manning.

_A few minutes later it was determined that Veronica did have a concussion, and while on its own it wasn't overly concerning, the fact that she'd just had a concussion a few months before did concern the doctor. _

**Dr. Cohen:** You'll need to stay overnight.

**Veronica:** No-

**Keith:** She'll stay.

**Dr. Cohen:** (checking the chart and seeing that Veronica was 18 and could check herself out against medical advice) You need to be monitored.

**Veronica:** Do I look unmonitored?

_Veronica looked from Logan to Keith with a dry look. The doctor smiled._

**Dr. Cohen:** I'll tell you what. You sit here and not try to leave for two hours, at which time I will assess you again, and if it goes well, I'll let you go home for the night. But you have to sit here, and only leave for any ordered medical tests.

**Veronica:** I-

**Dr. Cohen:** And you have to come back in tomorrow to see me.

_Veronica huffed out a breath but nodded. _

**Dr. Cohen:** Your friend has a concussion, it's a bit more severe than yours but is nothing she can't recover from.

**Veronica:** (quietly) She lost consciousness. On the cliff.

_Veronica recalled the minutes of fear and the feeling of being absolutely alone as she clung to the cliff, holding Meg's unconscious body, before Logan and Dick had appeared. Keith's eyes darted from Veronica's almost numb expression to her hand moving to find Logan's._

**Dr. Cohen:** Yes, likely a combination of the concussion and her other injuries. From what I saw in her chart, her internal injuries are more concerning.

**Veronica:** She was bleeding.

**Dr. Cohen:** What you saw was primarily superficial.

**Veronica:** She was fine when we climbed out of the bus... she pulled me out. Her arm was hurt, I think, but…

**Dr. Cohen:** They think she sustained the majority of her injuries when you went over the cliff. (Keith's jaw tightened, trying not to imagine Veronica clinging to a crumbling cliff, hurt and scared.) She has a pneumothorax, a collapsed lung, internal bleeding, and severe contusions as well as a broken arm and two broken ribs.

**Veronica:** (whispering, her voice rough with tears) She waited for me. If she hadn't-

**Keith:** (softly reassuring, squeezing Veronica's hand) If you hadn't held onto her she would have died, Veronica. You saved each other.

_Veronica's eyes filled with tears and she turned her head into her boyfriend's chest. The doctor nodded, glad to see an appropriate emotional reaction from her patient. She'd worried initially that Veronica might still be in shock, but her reactions, while impulsive and stubborn, were understandable. _

_Veronica dried her tears as the Dr. Cohen made notes in her chart. Veronica looked at the doctor and past her to Rogers, who had entered the room with Leo._

**Veronica:** Where is Meg?

**Dr. Cohen:** (absently, still focused on her notes) She's in surgery.

_Veronica nodded and looked to her father, then the Sheriffs deputies in the door, obviously having something on her mind._

**Keith:** Doctor, if you think Veronica needs to stay overnight, she'll stay.

**Dr. Cohen:** I think a good night's rest at home is just what Veronica needs. I'll leave a care sheet with the nurse. Follow it.

**Keith:** Of course.

_The doctor exited and the nurse left with her. _

**Veronica:** (looking at her dad) I need to talk to you and Rogers. Leo too.

_Keith's look sharpened, Logan just looked confused. Keith turned to Veronica who took his hand in hers as Rogers and Leo came farther into the room and closed the door behind them._

**Rogers:** We need your account of the crash, Veronica.

**Veronica:** I know, but I have something I need from you first.

_Rogers and Keith shared a resigned look, before turning back to Veronica._

**Veronica:** Meg thought she was being watched.

**Rogers:** Before the crash?

**Veronica:** No. (shaking her head) Yes. The past few days. At her house.

**Keith:** What did she say?

**Veronica:** There's been a car in front of her place, across the street the last few days. She felt like she was being watched. There were two people in the car. That's why we were on the bus. She was worried and wanted to talk about it.

**Rogers:** Any description?

**Veronica:** No, she didn't get close.

**Keith:** That's good.

**Leo:** Do you think it's her parents?

**Logan:** Or the Reverend?

**Veronica:** She didn't know. I was going to look into it but...

**Rogers:** I'll assign someone to watch the Manning house, at least until we know what's going on.

**Keith:** If not, let me know, Rogers, I can set something up.

**Veronica:** Thanks, Dad. Rogers.

_Veronica finally laid back against her pillows, letting the weariness take over. _

_Logan looked from Keith to Rogers, knowing they needed to get Veronica's statement._

**Logan:** I'll leave you to talk while I go check on Veronica's x-ray and whoever is in the lobby.

**Rogers:** We'll need your statement too, Logan.

**Logan:** (looking at Veronica) I'm not going anywhere.

**-End Flashback—**

-VM—LoVe—VM—

_Mars apartment. _ _The Fennel clan had left after eating an impromptu midnight snack of quesadillas. Wallace offered to get Veronica's homework for her since there was no way she was going to school the next day. With a final round of hugs the apartment's occupants were down to three._

**Keith:** I assume Logan is staying tonight, so I'll make up the couch.

_Veronica shot a grateful look at her father, happy not to have to argue the point._

**Logan:** Thanks, Mr. Mars.

**Keith:** I think, after today, you could call me Keith, Logan. At least when I'm not working.

**Logan:** Don't worry, you'll always be Sheriff Mars in my mind… Keith.

**Keith:** Good.

_Keith set about getting the couch ready while Logan followed Veronica back to her room, helping her get into pajamas, brush her teeth and wash her face. They had just finished when they heard Keith's phone ring._

**Keith:** (on the phone) Veronica is fine, Leanne. A bit banged up, but she's home. No, I'm not sure…

_Veronica walked slowly out to the living room seeing her dad's grim expression. _

**Keith:** Leanne, I understand that you are concerned, but it's been a very long day and- (listening)… I know you're her mother, but- (His eyes met Veronica's with a sad resignation.) You're barely coherent, Leanne, do you really think – (listening). No, I don't think you should come over here right now (listening), even if you got a taxi. Veronica doesn't-

**Veronica:** I'll talk to her, Dad.

_Veronica took the phone from Keith._

**Veronica:** Hi Mom. I'm fine, just like dad said, but I'm really tired, and I'm going to go to bed now.

**Leanne:** (slurred) I've been trying to call you for hours Veronica!

**Veronica:** I'm sorry. I lost my bag and phone in the accident. I'll call you tomorrow, we can set up a time to meet, how does that sound?

**Leanne:** That sounds good, honey. (sobbing drunkenly) I just love you so much.

**Veronica:** I know, Mom. I love you too, now get some rest. And maybe tomorrow you can make some of those chocolate muffins I like so much.

**Leanne:** Of course, of course, if that's what you want.

**Veronica:** (forcing a happy tone) When do I not want chocolate?

**Leanne:** (laughing) Tomorrow then.

**Veronica:** Yeah. Tomorrow. Good night.

**Leanne:** Good night, Veronica.

_Veronica hung up and handed the phone back to Keith, who wrapped her in a hug._

**Keith:** I'm sorry.

**Veronica:** Not your fault.

**Keith:** You shouldn't have to deal with that on top of everything else.

**Veronica:** She's my mother, and you don't have to run interference for me anymore. I'm a big girl and I have my eyes wide open where Mom's concerned.

**Keith:** She's been doing better.

**Veronica:** I know. And I know that she's fallen off the wagon before and she will again. She's an alcoholic. That's how it goes.

_Keith pressed a kiss to her temple. _

**Keith:** Somedays I wish you didn't have to be so strong, kiddo.

**Veronica:** Me too.

**Keith:** (Letting her go) Alright, now, if you don't need anything else from me, I'm going to bed.

**Veronica:** Good night Dad.

**Keith:** 'Night Veronica. Logan.

**Logan:** (from Veronica's bedroom) Sheriff.

_Entering her room and closing the door behind her Veronica looked at Logan._

**Veronica:** Tell me your mom is sober and doing well.

**Logan:** My mom is sober, dating again, and enjoying her life as a soon-to-be divorcee.

**Veronica:** Is that the truth?

**Logan:** We're not allowed to lie to each other.

**Veronica:** (smiling) Right.

_Logan hugged Veronica in the middle of her room, letting her lean against him._

**Logan:** She's doing… good. Great even. She'd dating some producer. He seems to be treating her well, and she's taking it slow. She still drinks and takes sleeping pills, Xanax and Valium occasionally, but she's functioning, she's not drunk or using the pills to avoid life, so I'd say she's doing well.

**Veronica:** I'm glad.

**Logan:** She called tonight.

**Veronica:** She did?

**Logan:** While I was in the lobby talking to everyone.

**Veronica:** Yeah?

**Logan:** Yeah. Grandma Hatchet too.

_Veronica shook her head._

**Veronica:** I like your grandma, I think she deserves a better nickname.

**Logan:** Nah. (pause) Mac said she'll get you a new phone tomorrow. I asked if she needed your password or anything and she just laughed.

_Veronica smiled and leaned her head back to look up at him._

**Veronica:** Tuck me in?

**Logan:** Whenever possible.

_Logan got Veronica situated under the covers then laid down on top of them, letting her curl against him._

**Veronica:** You know, even my dad knows that you sleeping on the couch is a ruse.

**Logan:** Your bed is too small, I could hurt you, and I'm going to respect your father.

**Veronica:** (sleepy smile) He said you could call him Keith.

**Logan:** Yeah. I think he might actually be sad if he had to kill me. Maybe even mark my grave instead of leaving me to the vultures in the desert.

**Veronica:** Hmm. (several minutes later) Logan?

**Logan:** Yeah.

**Veronica:** What you did today… was nuts. Certifiably nuts. And I love you for it, but if you do something like that again, I'll kill you.

**Logan:** Love you too.

**Veronica:** (murmuring quietly) Always.

_Logan looked down at her with a frown, his eyes tracing her various bruises and injuries now that she was asleep and wouldn't get mad at him for doing it. He smoothed his hand over her hip, seeing the bruise the extended from her waist to her upper thigh. She didn't have as many scrapes as he did, her descent down the cliff having been a straight line, but her bruises looked terrible, and he knew she was hurting. _

_Closing his eyes and settling back against her pillows he tried to remember how many pain pills he had left from his list prescription when his dad had come over unannounced. Veronica had given him her leftovers from her confrontation with his father, and he was glad to have something to offer her if she needed it before the doctor's authorized it. _

_As he drifted off to sleep the day's events kept playing before his eyes. From the moment he'd realized the bus had gone over the edge with Veronica to the frantic moments afterwards as he'd tried to get to her, Dick keeping him alive on more than one occasion as the cliff and his own fear had made him reckless. Meg's nearly lifeless body. And Veronica's halting tale of how Duncan had gotten the girls out at the last minute._

**-Flashback-**

_Neptune Memorial Hospital. Veronica and Logan exited the elevators in the emergency room, having just been_ _upstairs to see Meg's family. Meg had made it through surgery and was in serious but stable condition. Walking towards Keith who was filling out Veronica's discharge papers, Logan was glad to see that the media presence had_ _died down and they should be able to leave unmolested. _

**Keith:** How's Meg?

**Veronica:** The doctors say she'll recover. She could even be out of the hospital in a few weeks.

**Keith:** I'm glad to hear it. Now, who's ready to go home?

_They walked towards the double sliding doors, about to exit when a nurse called out to them. _

**Nurse:** Sheriff Mars! I'm sorry but because Veronica is 18, we need her to sign too, and I have your info sheet on concussion care.

_Veronica signed as an ambulance pulled into the driveway, lights flashing. Veronica handed the clipboard back to the nurse who moved forward to hit the button to open the doors and keep them open for the incoming patient. _

_Veronica, Logan and Keith all froze as Jake followed the gurney out of the back of the ambulance. The paramedics swept past them, doctors and nurses converging around the patient._

**Logan:** (shocked) Duncan?

**Veronica:** Jake…

**Jake:** He's alive. They found him alive.

_Jake reached out and clasped Veronica's uninjured arm quickly, slapped Logan on the back and ran after Duncan.  
_  
**(Thursday, October 26)**

-VM—LoVe—VM—

Logan crept out of_ Veronica's bed just as dawn broke, falling into an exhausted slumber on the couch where Keith found him a few hours later. Setting the coffee pot to brew, before checking on Veronica, Keith knew that several Neptune families were not as lucky as he was that morning. _

_The smell of coffee woke up Logan, who sat up abruptly, then regretted the quick move as his scabbed over scrapes all made themselves known to him. _

**Keith:** Veronica's still asleep, I gave you a clean shirt if you want to get changed.

**Logan:** Thanks.

_Logan used the hall bathroom to clean up and change then checked on Veronica before slumping into a chair at the Mars's kitchen island. _

**Keith:** I'm guessing you're not planning to go to school today (Logan sent him a bland look). I need to go to the station, if you can take Veronica to her doctor's appointments today.

**Logan:** Sure. Yeah.

**Keith:** You'll call me if there is anything I need to know that she decides maybe I don't need to know.

**Logan:** Of course.

**Keith:** I think you actually mean that.

**Logan:** If it helps Veronica, even if she doesn't like it, I'll do it.

**Keith:** (nodding slowly) I know.

_Keith poured Logan and himself a cup of coffee then made them both some toast and eggs, before turning the TV on low to watch the morning news shows._

_Jake Kane's connection to the accident made it national news, and most of the morning shows managed to get in a mention about Veronica and Logan too. _

**News anchor:** This picture of Logan Echolls taken just moments after he'd successfully helped rescued two teenage girls from the cliff, including his longtime girlfriend and amateur sleuth, Veronica Mars, was shared on another student's Facebook page, and has already been shared over one hundred thousand times.

_The picture showed a shirtless Logan being treated by paramedics at the scene._

**News anchor:** Internet and software scion Jake Kane's son was the third and last of the crash victims to survive the crash. Duncan Kane was pulled from the wreckage where he'd miraculously ended up in an air pocket still inside the submerged bus until lifeguard rescue divers found him and brought him to the surface. We're awaiting a press conference from the hospital on the victims' status, as well as a statement from Jake Kane.

_Veronica was rubbing her eyes as she entered the living room, her father and Logan instantly buzzing around her, helping he to the couch and getting her a variety of breakfast options. _

**News anchor:** No word yet on what caused the crash, but rumors are swirling that it was not an accident.

_Cut to video of Gia Goodman at the crash site._

**Gia:** The bus just swerved for no reason. Then it went off the cliff. I thought everyone was dead.

**Keith:** Is that what you saw Logan?

**Logan:** No, I didn't see much of anything, the bus … (clearing his throat as the terror of the moment swamped him again) was on its side and going over the edge by the time I saw it.

**Keith:** Veronica?

**Veronica:** I already told you, I couldn't see, Meg and I were slumped down below the seat, but I don't remember the bus swerving, just…

_Keith waited patiently as Veronica closed her eyes to try to visualize the moments before the crash._

**Veronica:** There was a sound and then we were airborn. Weightless for a moment, I thought we'd blown a tire or something, but then… I didn't know what had happened until I woke up with Meg and Duncan over me.

**Keith:** Did you see anything?

**Veronica:** (regretful) The bus was on its side and we were just trying to get out.

**Keith:** That's about what you said last night. If anything new comes back to you…

**Veronica:** (frowning) There was something… a smell. Like something burning. But they would have checked the tires first, right?

**Keith:** Yeah.

**Logan:** There was a burning smell when I first got to the cliff edge.

**Keith:** You said there was a sound, Veronica. What kind of sound?

**Veronica:** A pop then metal… like the sound of metal bending or tearing.

**News anchor:** This just in, it appears the school bus crash in Neptune, California that took eight lives might have been a deliberate act. The Neptune County Sheriff's office has released a statement that the bus driver, Ed Doyle, is under investigation for the accident. We previously reported that a deputy from the Neptune Sheriff's office who wished to remain anonymous said that there were no skid marks at the scene, indicating that the driver never hit the brakes. Our hearts go out to the victims' families. Many of you might recall that this is the second tragedy to strike Jake Kane's family in recent years. His daughter Lilly was murdered…

**Logan: **Are you investigating?

**Keith:** Woody Goodman and the current chairman of the Board of Supervisors have asked me to do an independent investigation until the election.

**Veronica:** That's good.

**Keith:** I'm supposed to meet with them in a half hour. (standing up) You'll call me if you need anything or remember anything else?

**Veronica:** Yeah.

**Keith:** Love you.

**Veronica:** Love you too.

_Logan watched Veronica as she finished drinking her coffee, until she could no longer ignore his stare. She set down her cup and turned to him with a tender expression on her bruised face._

**Veronica:** I'm fine, a little stiff, a little sore, but I'm fine. I promise.

**Logan:** I couldn't… I can't lose you.

**Veronica:** You won't.

_She leaned towards him and he put his arm around her gently, loving that she wanted to be close to him, that she seemed to take comfort from his closeness._

**Veronica:** I was so happy, and so mad to see you on the cliff.

**Logan:** Mad?

**Veronica:** You could have been hurt or killed.

**Logan:** I thought you _were_ hurt or killed.

**Veronica:** Don't do it again.

**Logan:** I think the likelihood of either of us going over-

**Veronica:** (exasperated) You know what I mean.

_Logan was silent for a moment then shook his head. _

**Logan:** No lying to each other, right? I can't promise you that.

**Veronica:** Logan-

**Logan:** So you said you were stiff and sore. How about a bath?

_Veronica frowned at him, her version of puppy dog eyes not uneffective, but Logan easily withstood her appeal._

**Veronica:** (sighing deeply) No time. I want to get to the hospital to check up on Meg and Duncan.

**Logan:** And see your doctors.

**Veronica:** If I must.

**Logan:** You must.

_She sighed again, sitting up and accepting his hand to help her up off the couch, her arm still bandaged close to her body to protect her shoulder._

**Veronica:** (mournful) I always thought the day you and my dad started getting along would be a good day. A happy day. And yet…

**Logan:** Come on, grumpy pants.

**Veronica:** OK, bossy pants.

**Logan:** Is there something I could do for you or get you to improve your attitude, Ms. Mars, 'cause I am not impressed.

**Veronica:** A proper good morning kiss wouldn't be unwelcome.

_Logan smiled and lowered his lips to her forehead._

**Veronica:** That's not-

**Logan:** Just getting warmed up, Sugarpuss.

**Logan:** Then you may proceed, Pookie.

_Logan smiled at her softly, his chocolaty brown eyes still too serious despite their teasing words._

**Logan:** I love you.

**Veronica:** I know, I wouldn't put up with you if you didn't.

_He chuckled softly then kissed her, his lips feather light on hers even as he deepened the kiss, tasting coffee and something that was uniquely her. _

_Logan helped her shower, washing her hair for her then helped her get dressed and into her sling before heading out to the street where his Xterra was parked._

**Veronica:** How-?

**Logan:** Dick.

_Veronica was quiet as Logan held the door open for her and watched carefully to see if she needed help getting in, but she managed on her own. Logan jogged around to the driver side, jumping in and starting the engine._

**Veronica:** (frustrated) I can't-

_Logan turned to see that Veronica was struggling with the seat belt. He helped press it into the buckle until it clicked into place._

**Veronica:** Dick really is a good friend to you.

**Logan:** Yeah, I guess.

**Veronica:** He followed you over a cliff, I think that deserves more than 'I guess."

**Logan:** Yeah.

**Veronica:** Was he hurt?

**Logan:** A few scrapes, nothing he won't spin to his advantage.

_Veronica smiled and Logan was happy to see it._

**Veronica:** If we have time, I should stop by the Sheriff's station to see if they recovered my bag. I don't have ID or anything.

**Logan:** Yeah. We can do that.

_They headed to Logan's place first, so he could get changed into fresh clothes of his own. Opening the car door for her, he expected to help her out but she put her hand on his shoulder, a serious look on her face._

**Veronica:** I didn't mean what I said earlier. (Logan looked confused.) About putting up with you.

**Logan:** I know. It's OK, Veronica.

**Veronica:** No. Both of us could have died yesterday. Me for being in the wrong place at the wrong time, you for being crazy.

**Logan:** Crazy in love.

_His tone was teasing and light, but she didn't let him distract her from saying what she wanted to say._

**Veronica:** I don't put up with you, Logan. I'm lucky to have you. And I know you still think-

**Logan:** Hey, it's OK.

_She looked at him through glassy eyes._

**Veronica:** I'm lucky to have you. You're good to me and good for me. I know I tease you-

**Logan:** I know.

**Matt:** Everything OK?

_Veronica blinked back the wetness in her eyes before turning her head to see Matt standing outside the open garage doors, obviously having just returned from running._

**Matt:** I'm glad to see both of you in one piece.

**Veronica:** Hey Matt.

**Logan:** Hey man, can you hang out with Veronica for a minute?

**Matt:** Yeah, sure.

_Logan nodded and jogged inside. Matt approached Veronica and whistled._

**Matt:** You look like you went through the meat grinder.

**Veronica:** Yeah, but you should see the cliff.

_Matt laughed lightly, his eyes inspecting her injuries._

**Matt:** Hurt your shoulder?

**Veronica:** Yeah. First the impact then hanging on for dear life.

_Matt shook his head. _

**Matt:** Can I? (He indicated her shoulder and at her nod, adjusted the strap to be more comfortable for her.) It's almost unbelievable. (Veronica nodded, in complete agreement with him.) And your friend Meg? She's the one who stayed with Logan this summer, right?

**Veronica:** Yeah. They say she'll recover, we're going to the hospital next.

**Matt:** And Logan really went over the cliff after you?

**Veronica:** Saved my life. Meg's too. (She smiled at Matt, knowing that Logan liked and respected the older man, who hadn't become a father figure, but something of a big brother to Logan in the past four months.) I could kill him.

**Matt:** Kid definitely has some impulse control issues.

_Veronica and Matt smiled in agreement as Logan reappeared in clean clothes that actually fit him. _

-VM—LoVe—VM—

_At Neptune Memorial, Veronica and Logan sat with Meg's grandparents and sister as the doctors updated them on Meg's status, which was good. _

**Doctor:** She regained consciousness this morning, but was in a lot of pain so we had to sedate her. The next time she wakes up it should be for longer.

**Meg's Grandfather:** When can we see her?

**Doctor:** She'll be in ICU for the next few days at least, but she can have two visitors at a time during visiting hours starting this afternoon.

**Meg's Grandmother:** That's good.

**Doctor:** She's strong and she's shown she has a will to live, so I expect her to recover 100 percent.

_The doctor left and Lizzy turned to Veronica and Logan._

**Lizzy:** Is it true? What they're saying on the news?

**Veronica:** What are they saying?

**Lizzy:** You saved Meg?

**Veronica:** Meg saved me, then Logan saved us both.

**Lizzy:** (skeptical) And Dick Casablancas?

**Logan:** And Dick.

**Meg's Grandmother:** We're so grateful.

**Veronica:** Meg got me off the bus. Meg and Duncan.

_Veronica shook her head, words failing her._

**Lizzy:** (Lizzy looked like she'd tasted something bad.) Duncan.

**Meg's Grandfather:** He always seemed like a nice young man when he came around, but Meg didn't seem to like him much.

**Logan:** It's complicated.

**Meg's Grandmother:** And Mr. Echolls, bless you.

**Logan:** Meg's my friend. I'm just glad she'll be alright.

**Meg's Grandfather:** We'll add you both to the approved visitors sheet, if you'd like?

_Veronica and Logan nodded, but Lizzy just rolled her eyes._

**Lizzy:** Saint Meg.

**Meg's Grandmother:** (reprimanding) Lizzy.

**Lizzy:** I guess she really has earned her nickname.

**VVO:** Meg has always deserved her nickname, in the best way possible. But what does Duncan deserve? He saved us, and I don't want him to die, but I don't know if anything could erase the past two years.

-VM—LoVe—VM—

_Leaving the Denton's (Meg's grandparents), they headed towards the private ward they'd been told Duncan was in. The way there was familiar, since her father and his mother had both stayed there in the past year._

_There had been media at every public entrance and exit, but luckily Veronica and Logan had previously worked out a private way out through the delivery bay and employee underground parking garage. As expected they were stopped as soon as they exited the elevator to the private floor, but Clarence Weidman was there and nodded to the guards to let them through._

**Wiedman:** Ms. Mars and Mr. Echolls.

**Veronica:** We just wanted to check in on Duncan.

_Clarence didn't appear surprised, but before he could reply loud voices drew all their attention._

**Celeste:** (strident) I'm his mother.

**Jake:** And I have sole legal and physical custody.

**Celeste:** (seething) For now.

**Jake:** Are you really going to attempt to challenge me for custody when Duncan is in the hospital?

**Celeste:** I will if you force my hand.

**Jake:** (tired) I'm not.

**Celeste:** Good, then get out of my way, and let me see my son.

**VVO:** There's no love lost between the Kanes. Can't say that I blame Celeste one bit, but she is frosty as ever.

_Celeste went to push past Jake, but saw Veronica first and drew up short._

**Celeste:** Veronica.

**Veronica:** Mrs. Kane. I'm so sorry.

**Celeste:** Thank you. I know you were close once.

_Veronica flinched at the meager assessment of her history with Duncan._

**Logan:** How is he?

**Celeste:** He'll be fine. Just fine. (Her words were confident, but her voice waivered.) The best doctors are working on him and I'm confident we'll have a positive outcome.

**Veronica:** I'm glad.

**Celeste:** Yes. Thank you. I'm… pleased to see you're alright as well. And the other girl?

**Jake:** Meg Manning.

**Celeste:** Yes. Ms. Manning. Duncan was fond of her.

**Veronica:** Her doctors think she'll be OK, too.

**Celeste:** How fortunate. Now if you'll excuse me.

**Veronica:** Of course.

_They caught a brief glimpse of Duncan, hooked to several machines as Celeste entered his private room._

**Jake:** Veronica. I'm happy to see you on your feet so soon.

_Jake hugged her lightly and Veronica patted his back awkwardly. They'd found peaceful common ground with_ _Shiloh, but Veronica was constantly wary of Jake. He could be kind and generous, but he could also be cut-throat and cold blooded._

**Veronica:** Yeah.

**Logan:** How is he really?

**Jake:** He's in a coma. The doctor's aren't sure if or when he'll wake up. But Celeste is right, we all need to stay positive. They say he might be able to hear us, if we talk to him. I'm sure he'd love to hear from both of you. Why don't you come back later, if you can?

**Logan:** Of course.

_Veronica hesitated, but nodded._

**Veronica:** I wanted to see Shiloh today, maybe just stay at your house for simplicity's sake?

**Jake:** I think that would be best, but you don't need to clear it with me. You're always welcome, you and Logan. Clarence will make any arrangements that need to be made.

**Wiedman:** Of course, Mr. Kane.

_Veronica looked through the glass insert in the door one last time before turning towards the elevators._

**Jake:** Clarence, would you talk to Veronica about-

**Wiedman:** Of course. I'll walk you out, Ms. Mars.

_Veronica looked confused and a bit trepidacious but followed Wiedman to the elevator._

**Wiedman:** We've seen the initial police reports where you said Duncan saved you and Ms. Manning.

**Veronica:** Yeah?

**Wiedman:** Kane Industries public relations staff want to talk to you before they release a statement on the Kane family's behalf.

_Veronica frowned, a bitter taste in her mouth, a similar expression marring Logan's handsome face._

-VM—LoVe—VM—

_When Veronica and Logan were finally ready to leave the hospital, after seeing two doctors for Veronica, visiting Meg who was still unconscious and checking in on Duncan once more, they exited the elevator on the ground floor to find it teaming with teenagers._

**Harry Diden:** Logan!

**Logan:** Hey, Harry, you here for Duncan?

**Harry Diden:** And Meg. Just wanted to see how they're doing. We haven't heard anything besides that they're alive.

_Logan started to explain, a crowd gathering around him while Veronica turned to see Dick approaching with Mac._

**Dick:** Veronica Minx. Looking not so fresh, if I may say so.

**Veronica:** You may, but only because you scaled a cliff yesterday.

**Dick:** Whoa. I didn't do that for you.

**Veronica:** No, you did it for Logan, and for that I will ignore your usual level of duchery. For today.

_Mac grinned at Veronica, neither girl paying much attention as Dick went over to hug Logan, both boys congratulating each other._

**Mac:** I got you a new phone.

**Veronica:** What do I owe you?

**Mac:** With my internet magic? Nothing. And it's all set up. Your mom's been calling.

**Veronica:** Thanks Mac.

**Mac:** No problem. So do you need me to hack into anything? Ruin any rude doctor's credit?

**Veronica:** (smiling) No, I think we're in a holding pattern until some of the dust settles.

**Mac:** Let me know. (looking over at Dick) He's really milking this.

**Veronica:** Being a hero?

**Mac:** Yeah.

**Veronica:** (shrugging) He deserves it.

**Mac:** I'd ask about Meg, but I already know.

**Veronica:** Hacked the hospital again?

**Mac:** Eh. I left a backdoor last time I came in. Seems like you need info from here on a semi regular basis.

_Veronica laughed, then clutched at her stomach._

**Veronica:** Oh, ouch.

-VM—LoVe—VM—

_Leaving the hospital, Logan drove Veronica to the Kane estate in time for the teenagers to have dinner with Shiloh, then play with the toddler before getting her ready for bed. Shiloh wasn't impressed that Veronica didn't give her her bath, but quickly adapted, making the most of trying to soak Logan who didn't know any of her tricks._

_Veronica didn't bother to hide her smirk as Logan finally got Shi out of the tub, his shirt soaked and his jeans uncomfortably wet._

**Logan:** You could have warned me.

**Veronica:** And ruin all my fun?

_Logan blew raspberries on Shiloh's stomach, making her squeal._

**Logan:** Your sister is evil, you know that, little one?

_Shi chortled in agreement, having no idea what he meant._

_Logan said his goodnights to Shiloh then exited the little girl's room to wait. He scrolled through his social media, seeing that he had dozens' of messages, emails, and notifications while Veronica read Shiloh two and a half bedtime stories. _

_When Veronica didn't come out several minutes after she'd fallen silent, Logan quietly slipped into Shi's room, expecting to see Veronica asleep, but instead he saw her gently stroking the soft curves of her sister's face and arms, memorizing her. _

**Veronica:** I hate leaving her.

**Logan:** I know.

_Veronica slowly disentangled herself from Shi and walked to the door, looking back over her shoulder at her sleeping sister's peaceful face. _

**Veronica:** I was going to take her out trick or treating with Meg and Grace, but now…

_She looked on the verge of tears and Logan didn't know what to say to help her so he just folded her into his arms._

**Logan:** We'll take her, and Grace if the Denton's don't mind.

**Veronica:** (shuddering for breaths, trying to hold back her tears) I don't know if I can.

**Logan:** We'll rent you a golf cart if we need to.

_Veronica laughed, but it quickly turned into a sob, which she tried to swallow back, pressing her face into Logan's chest. _

* * *

Words 7835

AN-Sorry to the delay, I thought I would have more time to write this summer, but between work and vacations (woohoo snorkeling in the tropics) time has been tight. However I did give you a nice long chapter to enjoy… I messed up my timeline a bit byt changing the MaDi story, but once I get that and the bus crash bits adjusted to fit how I'm doing it the course forward should be clear.

So... I feel like I should say that it was a completely deliberate and thought out decision to not foreshadow the recent unsolved mysteries in the story (Betina's hit and run, science lab explosion, and now the bus crash). Spending so much time on Logan's birthday and distracting V with that and Logan's birthday wish was deliberate- V had no idea anything was coming, so neither did any of you (unless you knew I was doing the bus crash). As for her not investigating the school explosion- a few things- 1) she's well known now, getting info will not be as easy as before, 2) she trusts Chief Lucia so if he's saying it was an accident her BS meter is not immediately going to go crazy and 3) she was busy having a life. No one died, no one she was close to got hurt, again her motivation and suspicion were not on high.

Also... just cause I have to share with someone and my writing is a kinda/sorta secret in my RL... Some Truths Hurts has over a half million views. That's kind of awesome, and by kind of, I mean completely, so thanks to everyone who's come along for this (long) ride with me.


End file.
